Bloodedge: Hero Of Riverbrandt - Volume II
by Honeflash
Summary: "Oh, what a cruel world!" "Does this please the hands of fate?" "To watch me suffer?"
1. Traitors All Around

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter I: Traitors All Around**

* * *

**Location: Castle Vallera, 18th Floor of Goldenia**

"I don't understand. Why did His Highness want us to leave?"

"Because it's probably best for us that we don't stay in there to hear Prime Minister von Bismarck's constant yapping about picking me to have control over the current situation instead of herself.'

Three days have passed since the battle on the eleventh floor. In the aftermath of the battle, Ragna and Monika were both apprehended and imprisoned upon being defeated. Meanwhile, upon Alexiel's request, Feena is currently on the way of receiving a promotion to Lieutenant for aiding her in defeating the former two. Later on that night, Alexiel returned to the eighteenth floor to begin explaining the situation to Cain, the current King over Goldenia, when suddenly Freesia arrived, furious about Alexiel being put in charge of handling the fates of the prisoners. Upon her arrival, The King asked that Alexiel, along with the two guards in the area, leave the room, and allow them to speak privately one-on-one. As of now, Alexiel and one of the two guards stand out in the hallway, as they await to hear word from the King or Freesia.

"Honestly, I don't understand why she's pissed." She said. "The Foxblood knows that she isn't fit for anything to do with combat or handling prisoners, like I am. So this shouldn't even be up for a goddamn debate." Alexiel sighs and turned to the guard that was standing across from her. "What do you think?"

The guard in question was a young boy in standardized armor that other soldiers have been seen wearing, though without his helmet, revealing his black hair. The man stood at attention upon being questioned by Alexiel.

"I'm... not sure I'm fit to answer this Prime Minister." He responded. "I'm just a guardsman."

"There's no reason for you not to be. It's just a simple question of your personal opinion. Whatever it is that you say about Prime Minister von Bismarck won't leave this place, and definitely will not be told to said Prime Minister. Whatever you have to say, I would use this opportunity to say it."

"Well... maybe the Prime Minister... thinks that she is more capable for the task you mentioned that you are...?"

"Hm..." Alexiel held her head down with her eyes closed as she spoke to herself. "I suppose. That would be her thought process. She does tend to try and prove herself better than I am in a lot of things."

"Is... that common?"

Alexiel sighs. "Unfortunately. But then again, I can't be too worried about the things she does. His Highness isn't going to let her have her way just like that. Oh, sorry, I... didn't mean to involve you this far, I was just thinking out loud."

"I-It's no problem, Prime Minister."

Soon another soldier approached them from the right. This one was also in standard uniform, wearing their helmet as well. Though instead of a sword they wielded a spear instead.

"The rest of the area is clear, Prime Minister." He said as he arrived. "As far as I'm concerned, we're the only ones around."

"It looks like we... have a chance to rest for now." the younger soldier said in response.

"Don't get too comfortable." Alexiel replied. "You never know when something can happen."

"It has been rather quiet up here for the past three days, Prime Minister. "The helmet-wearing soldier comments. "It would be rare for anything to break off now. Especially at this time of night."

"Goldenia has been peaceful for a long while now." The helmetless soldier also said. "We should be fine if we were to relax for a moment. Even if just a little bit."

"The moment I let my guard down is going to be the moment that something happens." Alexiel stated. "I cannot allow that to be the case. I cannot allow myself to be caught off guard. I am not going to show any weakness that'll allow something horrible to happen. And as Imperial Soldiers, that is your job as well, is it not?"

"It is, Prime Minister." Both soldiers answered.

"This shouldn't be up for debate if that is the case. Our orders were to wait outside of the throne room, therefore our duty should now be to guard the outside of the-"

"Wait a minute..." The helmetless soldier suddenly spoke up, cutting off Alexiel. "Did... Did you hear that?"

"Pardon?" The helmeted soldier asked.

"Hear what?" Alexiel also asked, having her hand on her blade.

The three all look around as they keep kept their ears open, listening for anything that might be nearby. About a good ten seconds passed by before a faint voice could be heard.

"S...me...ne. . . . . H...p . . . "

Upon hearing the voice in the distance, Alexiel quickly pulled out her zweihander, holding it in both hands as she looked around. The helmeted soldiers gripped his spear, looking around left and right for the source. The helmetless soldier had his sword drawn and held it out in front of him, standing with his back facing Alexiel and the other soldier.

"What the hell was that voice?!" Alexiel said sharply.

"It sounds like it's nearby." the helmetless soldier added.

"Eyes up you two! We don't know what's out there yet!"

"Pl..ase. . . . . . H..p me. . . . In...j...ed. . ."

"Wait a moment..." The helmetless soldier said. "I.. I don't think this is anything threatening."

"What makes you say that?" The helmeted soldier asked in response.

"Just listen. Listen as close as possible. It... It sounds like it's someone calling for help. Whatever this is that has us alarmed might not be the threat..."

"That doesn't meant that there isn't one." Alexiel comments. "What's the point in calling for help if there isn't any trouble to begin with? More importantly, who would be on the eighteenth floor calling for-" Alexiel paused and gasped. "The Foxblood...!"

"A...xiel. . . . Help me. . . I'm i...jur...d. . ."

"That's her voice...! I'm sure of it!"

"Did something happen to the Prime Minister?" The helmeted soldier asked.

"There!" The helmetless soldier shouted as he pointed in front of them. "She's over here!"

The three were all turned around into the direction that the helmetless soldier pointed. In the distance walking towards them they could see Freesia walking towards them. However, it was plain to see that she wasn't as herself. She could be seen stumbling along slowly, walking to the three. Alexiel and the others stepped back in surprise as they could see blood dripping from the woman's abdomen, indicating that she was injured, badly at that. Quickly, the three ran up to her as fast as possible.

"Freesia?!" Alexiel called out in surprise. "What the hell happened?! What happened to you?!"

"Al...exiel, I. . ." Freesia struggled to respond. "I need you to. . . to. . ."

Freesia couldn't even finish her last sentence as she fell down to the ground, unable to move due to her injuries. Alexiel and the soldiers stopped upon reaching her, the redhead taking a knee, taking Freesia up into her arms.

"By the Gods, I..." Alexiel said, still in shock. "How did this happen, I... There shouldn't have been any way for this to happen."

"We just patrolled the area." the helmetless soldier added. "How could anyone have gotten through to target the Prime Minister?"

Alexiel's head suddenly shot up.

"His Highness!"

"The King?!"

Alexiel quickly shot back up to her feet and ran off towards the throne room, weapon in hand. Immediately the two soldiers ran after her, the helmetless one carrying Freesia in his arms as he did so. As Alexiel reached the throne room, she quickly kicked down the door and rushed inside, holding her weapon out in front of her.

"Your Highness! Are you-?!"

Alexiel stopped in shock, dropping her Zweihander and putting her hands over her mouth as she reached the interior of the throne room. Soon the two guards arrived, and were just as surprised as Alexiel was The entire room was a complete mess. The signs of a skirmish in this place were obvious and could be seen all around the room. Blood stained the floor and walls, as well as the throne. As for what really caught their attention, was the fact the Cain, the King, was left sitting on the throne with a large wound in the center of his chest. His body was limp as his sword was currently on the side of his throne. It was clear as the afternoon sky to see that the King of Goldenia was dead. He had been kick inside of the throne room and left here to rot. Alexiel had dropped down to her knees, the helmeted soldier slowly backed away in shock, while the helmetless soldier placed Freesia's body on the ground gently, staring with a surprised look on his face.

"The... King is..." The helmetless soldier began to say. "The king is... is dead..."

"This... That can't be true..." The helmeted soldier also commented. "This shouldn't have happened..."

"How did it happen...?" Alexiel asked quietly. "When did I let down my guard...?"

"The only ones in the area that we know of were us three." The helmetless soldier said. "Whoever did this must've snuck through when all of us left the Kin and Prime Minister alone."

'How the hell did they get through us so easily?" The helmeted soldier asked. "We patrolled the outer area back and forth, up and down. They shouldn't have been able to infiltrate the throne room like that."

"But that's the only explanation that we can think of for what happened. Although we don't know who did it..."

". . . There is one solution." Alexiel comments as she stood up.

"What is it?"

The two soldiers stepped back as Alexiel turned her blade in their direction.

"Which one of you was it?!" She said fiercely.

"Prime Minister?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" The helmeted soldier exclaimed in confusion.

"You were right." Alexiel began explaining. There weren't many people on the eighteenth floor at night. And I made sure that I swept this floor, front and back. If there was any assassination in Castle Vallera, it could come from the inside. Which one of you did it?! Which one of you had the motives and guts to kill His Highness?!"

"Wait Prime Minister!" The helmetless soldier pleaded. "This wasn't us. We wouldn't-"

"How dare you accuse us?!" The helmeted soldier responded, point his spear at Alexiel. "For you to point a finger at two guards without hesitation, you can only be hiding your true nature, Prime Minister!"

"What the hell are you on about?" Alexiel questioned, raising a brow.

"You are not just our Prime Minister. Without another member of the Goldenian Royal Family, you are the next in line to take the throne, and the next in line to rule Goldenia. You are the only one here who would benefit the most from the death of His Highness! The only logical reason is that you would kill the King so that you can easily inherit his position!"

"I am a loyal warrior, and loyal to the powers above me. I do not want to be a ruler. I would never take the life of His Highness, The King, a man that I considered my friend! And for you to insult me by saying that only adds suspicions to yourself."

"It's your single word against the two of ours!"

"By my authority as Chief Prime Minister, I will have both of you placed under arrest for this! You will be taken by force if you do not-"

Before she could finish, the helmeted soldier rushed at her, holding his spear out in front of him. Quickly, Alexiel swung her Zweihander in front of her, blocking the spear as it reached her. As the two went back for another attack, the helmetless soldier hopped in the way, holding his sword out between the two of them.

"Stop this, please!" He exclaimed. "We're all on the same side! What reason would we have for accusing each other like this?"

"His Highness is dead, you idiot!" Alexiel shouted. "His death must be avenged! And I will take down anyone suspected to be his killer!"

"And that goddamn ruthless attitude of yours is what places you at the top of the suspected list!" The helmeted soldier also said.

The helmetless soldier jumped back in surprise as Alexiel moved her hand around, knocking his blade away. Before she could swing again, he dashed out of the way, just in time as the helmeted soldier swung his spear, colliding with Alexiel's blade. He rushed in once again, holding his spear out in a defensive stance as Alexiel readied herself. She then charged the soldier, swinging left in right, in which he responded with by moving his spear in each direction, blocking her swings. As he attempted to retaliate by bring his spear down over her head, she moved out of the way and caught it in her arms, following by her kicking the soldier in the chest, knocking him away and taking his spear from his hands. Alexiel flips the spear around and throws it at the soldier, who caught it in his hand, spinning it around to parry another attack by the Prime Minister.

As the two engaged in battle once more, the helmetless soldiers moved his blade between the two combatants, trying his best to try and keep them from fighting. However, the option for peace went out the window as a mirror blade slid across his face, nearly cutting him, followed by Alexiel shoving him back. As he regained himself, he dodged out the way of the Prime Minister's zweihander coming down on him with a vertical slash. The spear-wielding soldier used this as an advantage and rushed Alexiel, who managed to avoid and follow up with sending a barrage of mirror blades down on the two soldiers. Both immediately ran out of the way of her assault as Alexiel landed on the ground.

Alexiel immediately rushes back up to the two at max speed, swinging her blade horizontally at them. The two quickly rolled under and both went after Alexiel, who formed two shields out of mirror blades to block their attacks. She then slams one of the shields into the spear-wielding soldier's chest, knocking him away as she turned around to face the sword-wielding one. He held his sword as tight as possible as Alexiel began swinging hers. He held his up and swung back and forth to parry her attacks, but was caught off guard by the last one and knocked away by the size of her zweihander. Just before he fell he managed to stop himself just in time and stay on his face. However the moment he did so he jumped out of the way as a giant pillar of mirror blades extended from the floor under him.

As Alexiel continued to summon mirror blades, she was suddenly forced to stop as she was impaled from behind all of a sudden by the spear soldier's weapon. Able to still stand she spun around, causing him to let go of his spear as she kicked him in the face, forcing him to stumble backwards and fall. She then ripped the spear out of her backside and prepared to throw it. However, before she could the sword soldier tackled her down to stop her, causing her to drop the spear and allowing the soldier to pick it back up. Alexiel managed to throw the sword soldier off of her and pull herself back up as the spear soldier rushed at her once again

Her sword and his spear collided immediately upon reaching within two feet of each other. Breaking away from their deadlock, Alexiel and the speared soldier engaged in several more slashes before entering another deadlock, both of them trying to push the other back, with Alexiel succeeding more than the soldier was. The speared soldier rolled backward in an attempts to toss Alexiel around in a circle. However that failed as upon being flung into the air, the Prime Minister somersaulted around and landed on her feet, followed by sending another barrage of mirror blades, which the speared soldier deflected. Soon Alexiel charged in once more, but was suddenly interrupted as the sword soldier blocked her attack as well, leaving her open as the spear soldier rushed. However, Alexiel manages to catch the spear under her arm and kick the man away. She then follows up by tossing the sword soldier across the room and chasing after him.

The sword soldier landed directly beside the throne where the currently deceased King sat. As he pulled himself back up to his feet, he paused for a moment as something caught his attention, causing him to examine the King's dead body. Suddenly he fought a weird spearhead-shaped hole in the center of the King's chest.

"That's an odd shape for a spearhead..." He said to himself. "It almost looks like a..."

He was suddenly cut off from his thought as a mirror blade flew past his face. Turning around, he was met with a kick to the face from Alexiel. He immediately got back and tried to force the other two to stop fight.

"Wait! stop for a moment! I think we have a clue!"

The two slowly lowered their guard as Alexiel walked over slowly.

"A clue?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" The other soldier said as he picked up his spear.

"Whatever weapon used to kill His Highness still left its imprint. I can see the shape of the blade that was used to slay him."

Alexiel seemed a little confused but played into it for a while. Being the one who was standing the closest to Cain's body at the time, she took a knee as she searched for the wound. From there, she could see the odd shaped marking that was left in his chest.

"It's a spearhead." she said gripping her blade. "That's all I needed to know."

"So what?" The speared soldier asked. "You're just going to immediately blame me?"

"You're the only spear wielder around here as of now. Who else could've done this?"

"Actually, Prime Minister..." The sword soldier butted in. "I don't believe that is was him either. The spearhead used doesn't look like any spearhead I've seen. And it's certainly not anything that the Goldenian Imperial Army would use." He looks up at the speared soldier. "Hey. Let me see your spear for a minute."

The speared soldier complied and tossed his speared over to the other soldier, who caught it and placed it right next to the wound on the King's chest. Soon the speared soldier walked over and examined along with them.

"You're right." Alexiel said. "It doesn't match any of our spears." she materializes a mirror blade out of thin air and holds it in her hands like a leaf. She held it up to the spear wound, and was able to see that the spearhead did not match her mirror blade. "And it doesn't match my shards at all."

"Then..." The sword soldier started to say. "Does this mean none of us are responsible?"

"Fortunately for all of us it does." Alexiel sighs. "Listen, I'm... sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. As a Prime Minister and an old friend of His Highness, seeing what happened to him really made me take things a little too far."

"It's understandable Prime Minister." The speared soldier. "I apologize for trying to attack you myself personally. Guess it's a good thing that not all of us jumped to conclusions like that."

Alexiel turned to face the sword soldier.

"You." she said. "What's your name?"

The man straightened up upon hearing her speak to him, not expecting for this to happen.

"U-Uh..." He stuttered. "J. . . Juri. My name is Juri, Prime Minister."

Alexiel turns to the spear soldier, silently asking the same question.

"Jick." He responded.

"Juri. Jick. I want the two of you to alert the other Prime Ministers of what happened. I have my hands full already, between tomorrow's interrogations, and having to take care of the Foxblood right now. I could use some more assistance from you two and the Prime Ministers. I can't do all of this on my own, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Yes, Prime Minister!"

Both soldiers saluted as they headed outside of the castle, making their wa to the lifts in order to head downward to the lower floors. As Alexiel watched the two leave, she suddenly heard groaning coming from behind her. Turning around she saw Freesia slowly waking up and try to stand.

"Foxblood." She responded. "You... You okay?"

"What... do you think...?!" Freesia coughed as she sat up.

Alexiel walked over to the girl, and picked her up, letting Freesia lean on her shoulder as they began to walk outside of the castle.

"What the hell happened?" Alexiel asked her. "How did all of this happen? Who did this?"

"I. . . " Freesia began to say as she looked down. "I can't recall... Everything just happened so fast I couldn't process it. The next thing I know, a weapon was being rammed through my abdomen by an unknown attacker. The moment I was able to pull myself together, His Highness... he had already been... He was..."

"I know. . . I feel terrible about this."

"He sent you three out. It should've been me who protected him."

"I understand that. And that it is true. But I won't completely fault you. You're not a fighter like most of us. I shouldn't have just left the room so easily." Both Prime Ministers sighed, realizing their mistakes. "Can you stand?"

"Not entirely, no.'

"Looks like I'm taking you to the infirmary."

"Looks like you have a lot on your plate again."

"Between this, and dealing with the two prisoners, there is."

"Perhaps I should take one off your hands for you."

"What do you mean?"

"As much as I hate to admit, dealing with assassination type situations is more suitable for you since, well, you're the hardest of the Prime Ministers to actually kill. If there's nothing stopping this person from killing His Highness, there's nothing stopping them from killing off the Imperial Court. You should allow me to handle these prisoners, and you can begin looking into this yourself."

"Well... you do have a point. But, with your condition, I doubt you'll be in much shape to handle anything else right now."

"What? I assure you, I am fine. A little injured, but I'm fine."

You say that now. Yet I still say it's best to rest up for a while. You aren't like me, Foxblood. You can't just shake off any injury like it was nothing."

Freesia sighed. "Fine. I submit. Good luck takin care of everything."

Alexiel nodded as the two made their way to another lift, and began heading downward to another floor. As they were heading down, Freesia looked away from Alexiel, currently having an angered look on her face.

"You stubborn idiot." She thought to herself. The hell's wrong with you? Thinking you can handle all of this alone. You damn idiot... Why do I even bother... Why do I even bother trying to use reason with you...?"


	2. Fameseeker

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter II: Fameseeker**

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia.**  
**One Week Later...**

"Ugh... It is way too early...!"

Unlike the upper floors with their beautifully cities and scenery, the lower levels of Goldenia were in a poor state. There stood many destroyed homes, old buildings just waiting to crumble and fall down. And on top of it, the lower levels have been subjected to earthquakes every once in a while, in which the tremors have slowly began to increase in frequency. The lower levels of Goldenia was a place meant for the poor, the lowest of the low, and as well as for a certain someone.

Inside of an old, abandoned house slept Feena, the newly promoted Lieutenant in the Imperial Army of Goldenia. One week ago, the girl was nothing more than a simple private and subordinate to a former Lieutenant, Monika Weisswind. Following the events that happened one week ago, Monika Weisswind, and a demon by the name of Ragna had both been apprehended and were placed in custody in Goldenia's dungeon. Feena was once with the two, but betrayed them during their skirmish, aiding in their defeat. Because of this, Feena was spared from being apprehended, and was promoted to Monika's former position as a Lieutenant. Though she denied the request to receive anything other than that.

As for her current situation, the young girl was currently tossing and turning around in the remains of the bed she was sleeping in, the sun beaming down on her face from the openings in the roof. Eventually, Feena groaned and proceeded to get out of bed.

"Okay, I'm up! I'm up!" she exclaims. "Goddamn...! What's a girl gotta do to get some sleep down here?!"

The woman slowly pulled herself out of bed, stretching and yawning as she stood up. From there, she started walking into another part of the abandoned house, removing her night clothing as she did so. A few minutes later, Feena walked into another room, changed into her uniform. She grabbed her hat that was hanging above the opening as she walked in. She then looked around the room, as if she was searching for something.

"Alright, where'd you run off to this time...?"

Feena sighed with her arms folded and began walking all around the interior of the building.

"Goblin Mage? Goblin Mage?" She called out. "Where are you this time?"

Feena continued to walk around the house, in search of someone named Goblin Mage. Soon, she stopped as she came across a pile of rubble that seemed like it was moving. Upon closer inspection, she could see the end of a green dress, and that someone was digging inside the rubble.

"There you are." Feena said as she walked over to the person in the rubble. "You had me worried again."

Feena reached down and pulled out the person. The person inside the rubble was a little girl with gray hair and pointy ears. She wore a greenish dress, with a white interior that extended to the bottom, and wore boots that fit her feet. The girl blinked as Feena looked at her, then smiled slightly.

"Oh. Good morning Feena." She responded.

"Come on Goblin Mage, you gotta stop doing me like this." Feena sighed.

"Like what?"

"You gotta stop running off in the middle of the morning before I wake up. Next thing I know, I'm coming to get you, you're nowhere to be seen, and now I have to go all over the house."

"Oh. I'm sorry Feena. I just-"

"I know. I know." Feena pats Goblin Mage's head. "You found something shiny, right?"

Goblin Mage nodded.

"As usual."

Feena and Goblin Mage laughed for a moment at the young girl's obsession with shiny objects. Soon the two found themselves sitting in the remains of a living room. Feena laying down on a broken couch, and Goblin Mage playing with an bag full of shiny, polished coins.

"Hey, Feena?" Goblin Mage began to ask, not looking away from her coins.

"Yeah? What's up?" Feena asked.

"Have you... Ever considered leaving here one day?"

"Huh?" Feena sits up. "What do you mean?"

"As in, not staying down here forever. We should find somewhere nice for us to live in."

"Goblin Mage... You know that I want to. But you also know that if anyone sees you, especially on the upper floors, there's no telling what will happen to the two of us. I want to get us both out of here, but this is honestly the safest place for both of us."

"I know..." Goblin Mage slowly tossed one of her coins over to Feena, who caught it in her hat. "But still... maybe we don't need to stay here. Maybe we could go somewhere else that would be more... accepting of us in order to find any help."

"Goldenia's military is the largest military that the Man realm has ever seen, and it's always growing. Compared to other places, I don't know if I'd be able to obtain the help that I needed from there. I mean, look at me now. I'm already moving up on the rankings. I'm a lieutenant now!"

Feena paused for a moment as a flashback of how she got this promotion went through her mind. She looked down and shook her head, choosing to forget about it.

"Yeah. Lieutenant Feena. That's me."

"I still can't believe they promoted you so quickly!" Goblin Mage said. "That's still amazing! I think we should throw a celebration for it, don't you?"

"Yeah, that would be something." Feena closed her eyes and pulled her hat over her face. "But honestly, how would that work out? There's nothing down here."

"There doesn't have to be! It can be just you and me! We can even try to find Ms. Teena and her brother to come celebrate with us!"

"Feena snickered slightly. "Yeah right. Like we'd actually be able to find Teena and Lucius that easy. If that's how we're thinking then it might as well be just the two of us."

"That would be nice. The two of us could have so much fun together!"

"Oh really? How?"

"Like so!"

Feena looked up for a moment, and before she could react, Goblin Mage pounced on her and started to tickle her repeatedly, causing the Lieutenant to laugh loudly as she tried to stop the little goblin child.'

"Tickle fight!" Goblin Mage said cheerfully.

"Hey quit it!" Feena said while laughing. "That's not fair! You got me by surprise!"

Feena proceeded to then turn the tables on Goblin Mage and begun tickling her, causing her to laugh as with Feena. The two continued to playfully tickle each other for a while as they rolled around the room, eventually stopping to catch their breath as they laid on the ground and pieces of floor below them.

"See, Feena...?" Goblin Mage asked. "We can... have a ton of fun... with just us two...!"

"Yeah..." Feena responded, sitting up. "Guess you... have a point there..."

The sounds of Goblin Mage's stomach growling soon filled the area, the girl in question was now rolling around on the floor, having a hungered or exhausted look on her face.

"Feena..." Goblin Mage groaned. "I'm getting hungry."

"I know. I know." Feena said. "Don't worry. I'll get you something great to eat." Feena started fixing her hat as she stood up. "Any requests?"

"I want another one of those bread rolls! They tasted yummy!"

"Alright!" Feena smiles. "Coming right up! Now, while I'm gone-"

"Stay here and make sure nobody can see me." Goblin Mage interrupted. "And if someone comes down here, grab my staff and make sure to hide inside that hole under your bed."

"I'm glad to see you've gotten used to that by now."

"But do I have to, Feena? This place is super duper old! I don't think anyone else would ever come down here!"

"I know. And that's probably true. But you know I won't take any chances. I won't risk anything happening to you. You're someone who's important to me, Goblin Mage. Somebody I care about."

"Someone who's... a friend?"

"No, of course not! Friends wouldn't treat each other like the way we do!"

Goblin Mage sighed slightly, seeing that Feena still does not truly understand what a "friend" is.

"Now, I'm heading out." Feena starts walking towards the entryway of the abandoned house. "I'll be back soon, Goblin Mage."

"Right."

Goblin Mage nodded as she watched Feena walked outside, closing the broken door behind her. She then sighed once again and started walking around the house by herself.

"Feena..." She said to herself. "I need to find you some friends..."

As Feena closed the broken door, she then began to run off to one of the nearest lifts to the upper levels. As she was doing so, she stared down at the ground for a moment before looking back up.

"Don't worry Goblin Mage..." She said to herself. "Soon... It'll all be over soon..."

**-x-**

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**  
**One Week Ago...**

"Why...?" She asked. "Why do this?"

"Monika, I'm..." Feena started to say. "I'm sorry. I just... need to do what I think is best for me. And I think that right now, I'd rather have Goldenia as a friend and not an enemy."

"But you... didn't have to do this...!" Monika tried to push herself back up, to no success. "We would've... figured out something... We could've done this ourselves... You... me... Ragna... We... We could have-"

"You wouldn't understand..." Feena sighs. "I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Let me TRY! Let me... try... dammit...!"

Monika slowly began to lose consciousness. One of the last things she saw was Alexiel walking in between herself and Feena. The Prime Minister took a knee and looked down at Monika.

"I'll see to it personally that you aren't sentenced to death of any kind." She told her. "Once this is all over, I may allow you to rejoin the Imperial Army, Weisswind."

Monika couldn't muster up a response, and soon fainted from the paralyzing shock.

"Until then, you'll be known as a traitor. I heard you were a good soldier. And it's a shame it has to be this way."

Feena stood there silently and hung her head down as she reflected on what she just did. In the back area of the eleventh floor, there lies an injured Ragna, who had lost his fight against Prime Minister Alexiel. Away from him, Monika was lying on the ground, unconscious, and riddled with two arrows, shot into her by her former ally, Feena. As Alexiel stood over the girl, soon Freesia, who had the arrow in her shoulder removed, had arrived, with her injured arm bandaged up, and her elite soldiers all by her side.

"Seems as if this battle has come to a close, has it not?" She asked Alexiel.

"It would seem that way..." Alexiel said, picking Monika up into her arms and walking over to the soldiers. "Decide on which one of you is going to carry this one. Afterwards, I want three of you to take care of the demon. Escort them both to Imperial Dungeon on the seventeenth floor, right away."

"Yes Prime Minister!"

The soldiers all saluted in unison at Alexiel's orders as one of them took Monika from the Prime Minister's arms, while three others went over and picked up Ragna. Immediately those four headed off for a nearby lift to the seventeenth floor. Alexiel then turned towards Feena after all was said and done.

"As for you..." She said.

"Prime Minister..." Feena began. "I-"

"Just this once."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I'm relieving of you of any possible crimes. Just this once, for making things easier."

"I'd have to agree with you for once." Freesia also said. "Couple arrows like those and you probably could've shocked Alexiel into submission."

". . . . Yeah... I-I could've..." Feena said quietly. "But I didn't... I couldn't..."

"I want to talk to you later on." Alexiel spake up.

"Huh? W-Why me?"

"There's some things that I want to ask you about regarding this recent skirmish. I heard from Weisswind and the Demon, but I never heard from you."

"U-Um... Sure."

"Good. Then tomorrow morning. Meet me at the Regal Cafe on the twelfth floor. We'll talk then" Alexiel began to walking off, looking back at Freesia as she did so. "She's yours until then, Foxblood."

Freesia nodded, as she and Feena watched Alexiel walk off, until she was out of sight. Once she was gone, Freesia turned to face Feena, and smiled.

"You took my advice, didn't you?" She asked.

Feena remained silent, holding a hand to her chest.

"If you're having regrets don't. You did what you had to do because you needed true strength. And Alexiel, though I hate to admit it, is perhaps your best option in terms of strength."

"Right... strength." Feena said in response.

"Well then. I'll be off." Freesia began leaving, but not before pulling an arrow out of her coat and handing it to Feena. "This is yours, I believe."

Feena took the arrow and watched as Freesia walked off as well, her royal guards following right behind her as she did so. She stared off into the direction she left in for a moment, but suddenly shook her head.

"No I... I have to know that this is the best choice. I didn't need people I cared about. I needed friends. And that's what they were. Friends. Now... I've made new ones. This will make it easier to finish what I started... to protect her... and for me to finally leave this place."

Feena attempted to muster up a smile, as she walked off as well.

"This was the right decision..."

**-x-**

**Present Day**  
**Location: Western Lift, 1st Floor**

"...I know it in my heart."

Feena, having been lost in thought for a moment, looked up to see that she had arrived at the lift in the west.

"Oh, wow! I made it here much faster than I thought!" Immediately Feena ran over to the lift and hopped on. "Alright now! Let's get going!"

Soon the lift started heading up to one of the higher floors.

* * *

**Location: Audience Chamber, Castle Vallera**

Meanwhile, with the Prime Ministers, sometime after Freesia's recovery, the four had gathered in the audience chamber, as a heated discussion had occurred over the future of the kingdom of Goldenia. Without their King, it was up to the Prime Ministers to decide who would rule.

"How could we have let something like this happen..." Vira said to herself. "To think... Somebody would go and murder him in such cold blood..." She wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Whoever this person was, knows more about this Kingdom than we think." Alexiel stated. "It's been established that it's not one of our guards or any of the palace guardsmen. Whatever struck down His Highness that day... it's unknown to me as well."

"How can we be so sure you were the one who actually committed this crime, Alexiel?" Aglovale asked. "You were one of the people present on the floor during this incident."

"I hate having to vouch for her, but you cannot fault Alexiel for this one." Freesia spoke up. "By the time any of this had happened, she and our guards had already left the throne room. There wasn't a single soul in sight. And we all know that she is nowhere near sneaky enough for a surprise attack."

"I take offense to that, Foxblood." Alexiel said. She deadpanned as Freesia smirked.

"What in the hell are we going to do now?" Vira suddenly asked. "Not knowing who the murderer is aside, how are we going to announce this? His Highness is dead now, and he wasn't married so there was no one to bear him a heir."

"Not to mention that this is he end of the royal family's lineage." Aglovale brought up. "His Highness was the last member of the royal family, and with him gone, it's no longer clear who will be the next up for the throne. And that is something we need to decide fast. This kingdom needs a ruler."

"The only logical solution is that it must be one of us." Freesia responded, "Next to the King or Queen of Goldenia, there is us, the Prime Ministers. Their second in command. Without a member of royal descent to take the throne again, it must be one of us that shall take on the role as leader of Goldenia."

"That just leads to another question." Alexiel stated. "Who? Which one of you will take this responsibility?"

"I would have to volunteer you, Alexiel." Vira said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're the head of the Prime Ministers after all. It would only make sense for you to-"

"No."

Everyone blinked in surprise at Alexiel's answer.

"Pardon?" Aglovale asked.

"You heard me. No. I'm not going to become Goldenia's Queen. A leadership position isn't made for someone like me."

"Why would you say that?" Freesia asked.

"You're the leader over us aren't you?" Vira questioned.

"As if!" Alexiel responded. "Just because I'm the head Prime Minister doesn't mean shit at all. You can't really say I'm a leader over any of you. I'm more fit for the battlefield on the front lines than here, commanding a kingdom."

"I don't think that she'll change her mind on this situation..."

"It looks like it's between the three of us then." Aglovale added.

"If I may." Freesia started to say. "I believe that this position should go to me. Next to Alexiel, I'm the secondary head of the Prime Ministers, and the head Prime Minister whenever she's away correct? If that is the case, then it would only make sense that if Alexiel refuses to become the next ruler of Goldenia, that I should step up, and take this responsibility."

"The Foxblood does have a point." Alexiel added on. "While I for one am not fond with the idea of bowing down to her of all people, her reasons make sense. She should receive this position."

"I would have to agree as well." Vira said. "While Freesia may not be much of a fighter like the rest of us, diplomacy and law have always been her strong points. Having her as the Queen of Goldenia could be a good thing."

"Well then." Aglovale also started to say. "It seems that all of us are in agreement. All in favor of electing Prime Minister Freesia von Bismarck, as the new Queen of Goldenia."

Vira raises her hand first, followed by Aglovale. Freesia raises her hand next, with Alexiel being the last one to raise her hand.

"Four to Zero." Alexiel said. "It's decided."

"I suppose that from this point onward I shall be Queen." Freesia stated. "All that's left for today is to decide when to hold the ceremony and announce this to the entire Kingdom."

"It would be best to wait till at least tomorrow, Your Highness."

"Indeed." Vira said. "That should give all of us plenty of time to prepare."

"Very well." Freesia said in agreement. "That is fine by me. Until then, I don't see anymore reason to remain here. Dismissed."

The three Prime Ministers nodded as they all prepared to take their leave. Alexiel slowly glanced back at Freesia, who continued to sit down for a moment, before turning and continuing to leave. As they all left, Freesia slowly looked down before standing up herself and heading for the room's exit, hiding a smile on her face as she did so.

* * *

**Location: 12th Floor, Goldenia**

Soon the lift that Feena had boarded arrived on the twelfth floor, in which Feena proceeded to get off of it then. The woman stretched for a moment as she stepped off of the lift.

"Man, that ride felt longer than I thought it was." She said to herself. "It must've taken a good ten minutes for me to get up here. I'd better book it. No need to keep her waiting much longer."

After she finished stretching, Feena soon took off running through the floor, nearly bumping into several people in the process. In about five minutes, she managed to cover a good distance, and soon arrived near a small bakery in the middle of the town. She came to a stop upon reaching the bakery, and looked up at it.

"Alright! I made it before the lines got too long."

Feena began walking towards the bakery. However, she soon stopped as she looked at the building beside of it. On the outside of the building, there hanged a sign that read "Cafe Regal". Feena stopped whatever she was doing for a moment and looked at the cafe for a moment, memories flashing through her head.

"Huh... that's odd." She said. "How did I never notice that the bakery was right next to..."

**-x-**

**Location: Cafe Regal, 12th Floor**  
**One Week Ago. . .**

Feena leans against the wall outside of the cafe, standing quietly as she looked up into the sky above her. The girl yawned as she continued to stand there and wait for the Prime Minister.

"This is where she said to meet right?" She asked herself. "Not unless there's some other place on this floor that's named 'Regal Cafe' and not 'Cafe Regal'. Oh man, I really hope I haven't been standing here in front of the wrong building this whole time..." Feena stopped leaning against the wall and was prepared to walk off. "Maybe I should go look around and make sure..."

"Make sure of what?"

Feena looked behind her to see who she was waiting for walking up to her. Although upon reaching her, Feena did seem a little surprised at Alexiel's attire. Instead of her normal outfit she wore yesterday, the Prime Minister was wearing a dark red shirt with a white jacket over it, and wore a red and white skirt that came down just past her knees, and instead of boots she wore high heels. Even her hairstyle was different. As it was normally long and flowing, she had tied it into a braided horsetail style as it was merely short on one end and extended past her shoulder on the other.

"What's the matter?" Alexiel asked. "This is where I said for us to meet."

"Prime Minister?" Feena started to say. "You... Look different."

"I don't journey down to the lower floors often. But when I do, I draw a lot of unnecessary attention. So I changed my look up a bit, and it seems to work, for the most part. Not many people seem to notice me." Alexiel put her hands in her jacket's pockets. "But enough about that. Come on. Let's go inside."

Alexiel starts walking inside as Feena nodded, then followed her. Soon the two found themselves seated across from each other at a booth, Feena sitting there with her hands in her lap as she looked around, while Alexiel had her arms folded.

"You seem... nervous." Alexiel said, getting Feena's attention.

"Well..." She started to respond. "I've never really had the chance to actually properly meet a Prime Minister, yet alone sit down at a cafe with one of them." Feena scratches the side of her face. "I'm just trying to avoid making a complete fool out of myself."

"Then just relax. We're on the same side here, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Of course we are."

"Then there's no need for you to be nervous. Just relax."

"Well... I can try... By the way, didn't you say you wanted to speak to me about something? Isn't that why you said to meet you here?"

"Yes, there are. It's regarding yesterday's incident on the eleventh floor. I wanted to see how you were feeling first of all."

"What do you mean?"

"You did the right thing, that we cannot deny. But at the cost you betrayed your former commanding officer to do so. Not many people would let that sit right with them so quickly."

"Ah, don't worry about that."

"Huh?"

"Monika was... well exactly what you said. Just my commanding officer at the time. And, you're... kind of the commanding officer of my commanding officer, so that makes you my superior. It would make sense that I listen to you."

"Very well. I guess that's fair."

Soon a waitress brought over two cups of coffee for the two of them, both girls thanking the waitress as she walked away. Feena sat there as she waited for hers to cool down, while Alexiel didn't hesitate and went on to take a sip from her cup. Seeing as how Feena was still sitting there, she decided to continue their conversation.

"So..." Alexiel began to say. "Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" Feena questioned.

"It doesn't matter which commanding officer is the highest or anything like that. I know that there's another reason why you would turn against Weisswind so easily. Why'd you do it? Did Von Bismarck have a play in this? Has she promised you some kind of reward for doing that? I know how a person's mind works. I know that there had to have been some alternative motive for you to be willing to shoot the lieutenant from behind. What is it?"

Feena looked down for a moment to avoid making any eye contact with the Prime Minister, then looked up as she proceeded to answer in a hesitant tone.

"I'm. . . not one who can talk about her past just like that. But, I guess I can try to say some things..."

"Very well. I'm listening."

Feena sighed as she blew on her cup of coffee before taking a small ship. Afterwards, she began to explain her actions.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard things like this before... but let's just say that I've been through a lot of major shit in my life at a young age. Things that, well, make me value strength over a lot of things, including relations with others I was a mercenary before I came here, and well, that's kinda where I get it from. I usually work alone. I don't get involved with others, unless I actually see them as someone who's strong and can... help me out with some... personal problems."

"What do you mean by personal?"

"It's... It's more along the lines of revenge purposes. That's really all that I'd wanna say. But that's why I did what I had to. I thought at first that Monika and Ragna would be the strength I needed, but... after that fight, I saw I was wrong. They weren't enough. So, I figured that staying with Goldenia is my best bet."

"I see..." Alexiel closed her eyes and took another sip of her coffee. "That's been what's guided you this entire time, huh."

"Sorry if it seems super selfish. Even though it really is."

"I see no problems with them. I can understand the concept of wanting revenge after all."

"Huh? Is there something you wanted vengeance over too?"

"A lot of things. But that's my business, and mine alone."

Feena didn't say anything else on the topic and took another sip of her coffee.

**-x-**

**Present Day**  
**Location: 12th Floor, Goldenia**

Feena tapped her chin repeatedly.

"I didn't think I'd have something in common with a Prime Minister" she said to herself. "Who would've-Ah crap!"

Feena glanced over to see a line having formed already at the bakery while she was standing there.

"Alright, bakery first. Daydreaming second." Feena quickly hopped in line. "Aw man I am so behind schedule!"

Several minutes had passed as Feena continued to wait impatiently for the line to move up so that she could proceed on with her day, and the girl was growing even more impatient as time went on. Soon, Feena finally found herself at the front of the line, where she proceeded to waste no time with her order, obtaining the bread rolls, and leaving out as fast as she could to get back home.

"Finally..." She sighed to herself as she walked. "I can't believe I spaced out like that. Any longer and that line would've been way longer..."

Feena looked back to see that she was right. The line was currently outside the door, and still going.

"Well it could be worse. I could've been stuck back there." Feena sighed. "Ah well. There's no use in worrying about this now. I'd better just hurry on home."

Feena started speed walking back towards the lift she came off from. Soon the woman managed to arrive at the lift, which she found was empty.

"Looks like I'm the only one heading down this time." She said as she hopped on. "That's just great!"

As Feena boarded the lift she activated it, and soon was on her way downward to the first floor once again.

"But still..." She thought to herself. "Where was I...?"

**-x-**

**Location: Cafe Regal, 12th Floor**  
**One Week Ago. . .**

"Still though.." Alexiel continued to say. "I can respect that. Your devotion to vengeance, and your use for strength."

"I... Thanks." Feena responded.

"Now then, there is something else that I wanted to address to you."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to offer you the chance to take Weisswind's old position."

". . . Excuse me?"

"I'm making you a Lieutenant. Consider it my way of saying thanks for the help."

"You're promoting me? Like that?"

"There's no need to overreact. You already know that Lieutenant isn't that big of a position in the Imperial Army. Weisswind was a Lieutenant, and did it really seem like a big position to her?"

"Well, I guess not. I was literally the only person under her. As far as I'm concerned, I mean."

"Precisely. But, I still believe you do deserve some type of promotion. And I think that this is good one."

"You sure I couldn't have anything higher than that?"

"Don't push it."

Feena stops talking.

"Besides. " Alexiel continued. "I'd be a shitty Prime Minister if I went around giving people General positions all willy-nilly, now wouldn't I?"

Alexiel and Feena both laughed a bit.

"You know, Prime Minister..." Feena started to say. "I misjudged you. A lot of people say you're super cold, mean, and outright rude and stuck up. But now that I've actually sat down to talk to you, you seem like a real nice person when I get to know you. Friendly, but fair."

Alexiel smiled. "I suppose the same can be said about you. When I heard about you, I had assumed you might have been a childish young woman who thinks too highly of herself just because she has a weapon. But hearing your reasoning, I can understand why. It's that childish personality that helps keep you calm and sane after everything that you've been through."

Alexiel held out her hand towards Feena, expecting a handshake. Feena proceeded to do the same. Some time later after their conversation, the two found themselves exiting the cafe.

"Well. Looks like I have enough information." Alexiel said.

"This surprisingly went better than I expected." Feena replied. "It was nice to officially meet you."

"The same goes for me."

Alexiel started walking off to head back to the higher floors. Suddenly Feena called out to her before she could fully leave.

"Hey! Wait a minute! I had something else to ask!"

"What?" Alexiel turned around. "What is it?"

"What's... Going to happen to them...?" Alexiel blinked at Feena's question. "To Monika and Ragna, I mean. What's gonna happen to them?"

". . . . . . Their fates are not something I can discuss. Not yet at least."

"I. . . I see."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, Prime Minister."

"Alright." Alexiel starts walking away again. "Be seeing you."

"Right." Feena saluted.

**-x-**

**Present Day**  
**Location: Lift somewhere between the 1st and 12th Floors of Goldenia**

Feena stood there with her head down as the lift continued to head downwards towards the first floor.

"What could they do to those two...? She pondered to herself quietly. "I don't see her killing the two of them, or not right away at least. But if not that, then what could she be planning? What's going to happen to them...?" Feena sighed, seeing as she was almost to the first floor. "Ah well. I don't need to worry about that anyway... They're not my problem anymore."

The lift soon reached the first floor. Feena immediately hopped off and jogged over to her abandoned house.

"Hope I didn't keep her waiting too long." She sighed. "Man, I am so gonna be off schedule today."


	3. Imprisoned

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter III: Imprisoned**

* * *

**Location: ?**

In an unknown area, footsteps could be heard approaching. Upon reaching the area, it was clear to see who these footsteps belong to. The man that entered the room was greeted to the sounds similar to boiling water or molten lava flowing down from a volcano. as for the man himself, he wore a black shirt and pants wrapped with many belts, and wore a long red overcoat over that. He had white, spiky hair and Heterochromia iridium eyes, one red and one green. This man was Ragna _ _. As he entered the room, he stopped in front of what looks to be a giant cauldron, and stared at it cautiously. He soon relaxed himself soon after, not taking his eyes off of the cauldron.

"So th_ _elt_ng is al_ead_ comp_eted. . ." He said to himself.

A door on the apparent cauldron soon opened, and fell off, falling into the lava boiling pit below. From the hole in the cauldron, someone had stepped out. It appeared to be a girl that appeared at the opening. Soon the girl floated out from where she stood and started in the direction of Ragna, who grit his teeth upon seeing her. The girl has long silver hair with a single braid that had a blade attached to the end, and a single red eye, as her other eye was covered with an eyepatch. She wore a light blue jumpsuit with what appears to be a white cloak with two rings attached to it, and was also barefoot. This girl, was _-_.

_ floated straight down from the cauldron and landed on the area of ground right in front of Ragna, her feet touching down as her long hair and cloak float down slowly.

"Loading... Loading..." she began to say repeatedly in a monotonic voice. "Loading... Loading... Al_ _stems onl_ne. _ra_um_ activating"

_ slowly opened her eyes as she saw Ragna, staring at him with a very serious expression in her eyes. However, that expression soon lifted and became softer.

"Ragna!" _ suddenly said, her voice now having a different, more excited and innocent tone. Ragna slowly gritted his teeth again at this. "Come he_e to k_l me again, si_y?"

"Ki_ing's for people." Ragna replied to the girl in front of him. "Y_ get broken."

_ looked up at that comment, and continued to stare at Ragna with a slight blush across her face.

"Oh Ragna, I l_ve it w_ you ta_k dir_y!" She said to him as she held out her hand. "Come here! L_'s _ay!"

Suddenly, a giant device crashed down behind _ as a giant gust of wind kicked up, obscuring the girl from Ragna's view. When the wind vanished, the device was gone too. However for _, she had changed. Her outfit had changed into what appears to be a light blue battle suit, in which her feet and arms also became blades. Over her eyes was a visor with one single red eye in the middle. She had several sword surrounding her. _ let out a slight giggle as she rushed at Ragna.

"?! Dammit!"

Ragna quickly pulled out _, his large sword that was formerly on his waist, and held it out in front of him as all of _'s swords went straight at him, all being blocked away by Ragna and his blade. Soon _ reached him as well, and collided her arm blade with his weapon. Ragna gripped his sword with both hands and swung with all his might, stopping the girl's attacks and sending her flying backwards. _ however, quickly regained herself and floated in the air, her eight swords floating with her. Ragna readied himself, and soon jumped in the air to meet _, who rushed at him as well. Soon the two were dancing through the air, _ giggling as they swung their blades back and forth at each other, as if she was enjoying this. However, both were unaware that they were being watched during their entire fight.

As both returned to the ground, _ laughed as she rushed at Ragna, with him letting out a war cry as he does the same. Soon his blade collided with three of _'s swords.

"Hehe!"

_ giggled as she suddenly held up four more while Ragna's sword was preoccupied, and pointed them at him.

"?!" Ragna looked surprised and pissed off at this. "S_n of a-!"

Ragna quickly held up his right arm, the Azure Grimoire, at the blades, in which soon a glowing light could be seen as he attempts to activate it. However, he was cut off as a sword drove through his back from behind, through him and impaling _ as well.

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

"That's where it ends..."

**Location: Goldenian Imperial Dungeon, 17th Floor**

Inside of a dungeon in Goldenia's seventeenth floor, there laid Ragna on the floor of the dungeon room he was held in. The man's eyes were closed, and slowly began to open when he spoke. Ever since the incident of the eleventh floor with Prime Ministers Alexiel and Freesia von Bismarck, Ragna had been arrested and thrown into one of the imperial dungeons until further notice. During his time in the dungeon, he would spend his time trying to regain his memories, specifically a memory he obtained while in this world. The memory was of him being stabbed through his chest by someone who appeared to be a girl. With the unfortunate free time he now has on his hands, Ragna spends his time dreaming about that memory whenever he got the chance. Soon, it began to form into a full memory. Little by little, Ragna was putting together the pieces of the memory, as everything played. He had learned a lot. He learned that the person responsible for stabbing him through the chest was indeed a woman. He learned that person was fighting against him at one point. But even after all of this, he couldn't remember why he was there, why they were fighting, or what the girl's name was.

"That's where it always ends, everytime." Ragna sighed quietly to himself. "Even after all of that I still can't figure out who the hell that girl was, or why any of that has even happened."

Ragna slowly sat up from sitting among the floor and placed a hand on his head. He sighed as he looked around, seeing that he's still inside of the dungeon cell.

"Make things worse, I'm still stuck in here. Now, not only do I not know where I'm from, but I'll never find out."

Ragna groaned as he stood up and walked over to the bars at the front of the dungeon cell. Out of anger he clenched his fist and slammed them up against the bars.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Why?! Why did this happen like that?! I trusted that bitch and she just. . . . . Dammit!" Ragna punches the cell bars once again. "The next time I see her, I ought to-"

"Ragna. . . Give it a rest. . . please. . ."

Ragna turned around to the other side of the cell. Over was Monika, laying on top of the broken bed in the cell, wrapped up in her coat. The woman had a sad look on her face as she sighed, thinking about the recent events.

"There's no point." She said to Ragna.

"What, am I not allowed to be angry?" Ragna asked.

". . . I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm not angry at Feena. I'm just... a little sad, because I didn't take the time to try and get to know my former subordinate. If I'm being completely honest with you and myself, I absolutely don't know shit about Feena. I don't know anything about her whatsoever honestly. But, what she said to me after she shot me only showed me that even more. I know that she did this for a reason... I just..."

"You wouldn't understand... I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Let me TRY! Let me... try... dammit...!"

". . . I just want to know why."

"Can't you tell?" Ragna asked, causing Monika to look up at him. "She had her own goals just like us. We were just her pawns in all of this, and we're no longer useful to her."

"Wh-What?! Feena wouldn't do that! We all said it, we were friends!"

"How do you know?"

"I. . . . I-I just know! I don't believe that she's fully betraying us!"

"Monika. You said it yourself. You know ABSOLUTELY nothing about her. Nothing! You can't possibly know what she's thinking or how she truly feels about us! You realized everything else, now why won't you accept it?!"

Monika keeps quiet, and just curls up into a ball, turning away from Ragna. Ragna eventually sighed.

"Monika, I'm-"

"It's fine." Monika said, cutting off Ragna's apology. "I just..." Monika could be heard sniffling slightly. "How did it all come to this... How did we end up like this...?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. . . " Ragna sighed. "I shouldn't have come here."

"What?"

"No offense, but your kingdom's a bunch of assholes. If I had known they would be this difficult to listen to, I would've just kept going on my own. I'd rather take my chances with the outside world than this damn place."

". . . I don't regret helping you Ragna."

"Excuse me?"

"I knew that there would be consequences if I return here with a Demon. I took that chance. I don't regret it."

"Why's that?"

"You should know by now I don't talk about my past."

"Oh, I get it. So you have a little 'history' with Demons, don't you?"

Monika's face suddenly went red.

"W-Wait what?!" She said, sitting back up and looking over at Ragna as he started laughing. "Wh-What do you mean by that?! It's d-definitely not that! Not that at all!"

"Relax." Ragna replied while smiling. "I was just messing with you."

Ragna continued to laugh as an angry Monika jumped on him.

"You dick!" She said.

"What? I couldn't help myself!" He laughed.

The two sighed, now in a better mood, as they got from off of each other and set in front of the bars.

"Do you at least wonder what she's up to?" Monika asked.

"Well..." Ragna began to say. "I will admit, I am curious..."

* * *

**Location: Tavern, 5th Floor**

Far away from Ragna and Monika, who were wondering what the girl in question could possibly be up to, Feena could be found at a tavern inside of Goldenia's fifth floor, consuming another round of beer. The newly promoted Lieutenant groaned as she placed her mug back down on the counter, along with her head colliding with said counter as well.

"Another one." She said.

The bartender poured her another drink. Feena slowly lifted her head as she started to drink it, and soon began to down it all in one gulp. The woman sighed as she put her head back on the counter. Meanwhile, nearby, several of the other bar patrons had been watching her, amazed at how much she was able to drink at once.

"How the hell can that woman possible down so many beers at once?" One of the soldiers in the tavern asked aloud. "She's been going ever since she walked through the door!"

"This woman's got one hell of a liver!" Another soldier said.

"Isn't that the new Lieutenant?" Asked a female soldier. "What would she be doing in the tavern drinking so much?"

"See, it's just like I told you!" yet another soldier said in reply. "All those damn promotions and shit is nothing but a lot of stress. I don't blame the Lieutenant for wanting to drink that away!'

As they said that, Feena had soon finished another glass full of beer, slamming her glass back on the counter, once again asking for another round.

"Although..." A second female soldier said in concern. "She does seem to be drinking an awful lot. A lot more than anyone should ever consume at one time."

"Well that is true." A soldier said in agreement. "Maybe someone should go over there and say something."

"I'll do it."

As Feena once again downed another glass full of beer in one gulp, she placed her mug on the counter again, asking for even more. While waiting for another round of beer, she slowly looked over to her left, hearing footsteps approaching her. She turned around to see a familiar face walking up to her. She slowly sat up, turning herself to face the blue armored male.

"Oh. Hey. Lancelot." She hiccuped. "What are... you doing here?"

"I was just here wondering if you were alright, that's all." Lancelot answered. "You've... been drinking quite a lot..."

"Oh this?" She responded. "Bah! Bullshit! This isn't nothing!"

Lancelot looked surprised at Feena's answer, not expecting the woman to be that strong of a drinker.

"I... guess that this is something that you're used to." He replied.

"Yeah... I usually... drink like all the time. It's gotten to be something I can do with no problems at all." The bartender bought over another filled glass for Feena, who proceeds to drink the entire thing once again in one gulp. "Although..."

"What is it?"

"I haven't... seen you in a while have I?" She hiccuped, pointing at Lancelot.

"Well, I can't really say you have. It hasn't been that many days since I finally got back to Goldenia."

Feena whistles drunkenly. "Man, you must've had one hell of a mission, huh?"

Lancelot rubs the back of his head at Feena's obliviousness. "Guess, all that drinking must've made her forget..." He thought to himself as Feena downed yet another full glass. "Feena you..." He spoke aloud. "You do remember what happened, right-"

"Say, what do they reward you with, huh?" Feena asked, with her face turning red from her drunkenness finally kicking in. "How's about they give you one of these?"

Lancelot moved back startled, as a drunken Feena threw herself onto him, unconsciously looking for a kiss. Eventually due to all the movement she caused, Feena managed to fling herself off of the stool she sat on, and knock down Lancelot as well.

"C-Commander?!" A soldier called out.

"Someone take her outside!" A female soldier commented.

Soon an entire group of soldiers all rushed over to help up Lancelot, and pull Feena off of him, taking her outside in the progress.

_**Several Minutes Later. . .**_

Several minutes had passed since Feena was dragged outside. The woman was now leaning up against the wall outside of the tavern, groaning loudly as she slowly accepted her hangover and the headache she had from falling off of the stool. Also outside was Lancelot and two other soldiers, keeping an eye on the girl.

"Man, am I glad I'm not that much of a drinker." Lancelot said. "I don't know how i would be able to deal with something like this if I was in your position."

"Like me..." Feena groaned. "You just get used it. Sorry about... what happened in there, you know?"

"Don't worry about it. No need for any apology."

"Glad to see that we seem to be on good terms now."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah. I calmed down a little bit. Now I'm starting to remember what took you so long to get back to Goldenia." Feena winced slightly as she held her head in slight pain. "Sorry... about all that back then."

"I'm not one to hold grudges. It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"That's good to hear."

"But, on another note... I heard that Monika's... been arrested, huh?"

Feena nods.

"...Him too?"

Feena nods again.

"Damn. The Imperial army didn't waste any time, I see."

"They sent out Prime Minister Alexiel, of all people, to deal with us. I didn't think they'd go that far. If I hadn't joined with her back then, I'd probably be rotting in a jail cell too. I can't afford that." Feena sighs. "Well at least not right now..." She uttered quietly to herself.

"Why's that?"

"I have my personal reasons. Sorry, Commander, but I'd rather not share them."

"That's fine. I won't ask." Lancelot walked up closer to the girl. "Do you need someone to escort you back home? You... still look like you're a little out of it. I would hate for something to happen to you on your way home."

"No. No I'm fine. I can manage." Feena winked and gave Lancelot a thumbs up, as well as a smile. "This isn't my first time being like this. And it sure as hell won't be my last time either!"

"That's... a good thing in it's own way..." Lancelot said awkwardly.

"Well then. I should probably get going."

Lancelot and the other soldiers who were outside all stood there as they watched the drunken woman make her way to the closest lift to head back to her place. Soon Lancelot sighed as he and the other soldiers returned to inside the tavern. Feena glanced back at them for a moment as they went inside, and sighed afterwards.

"Dammit..." She said to herself. "What happened back there? What got into me? I can't even remember the last time I got that drunk..." Feena then clenched her head. "Great. And now my head's throbbing. Can't remember the last time I ever got a headache from drinking a lot either. I really need to head home..."

Soon Feena found herself at the nearest lift. Without wasting a beat she hopped on and activated it, trying to get down to the first floor as soon as possible.

* * *

**Location: Goldenian Imperial Dungeon, 17th Floor**

With Ragna and Monika, after their recent conversation, the two found themselves just wandering all around their cell. Not having any chains or anything tied around them, they were free to move, but still had no way to escape.

"Hey, Monika?" Ragna asked.

"What's up?" Monika responded.

"Any idea what's gonna happen to us?"

"Any ideas that I do have regarding that. . . You're probably not gonna like them."

"That's a long way of saying I'm probably gonna die here."

"Unfortunately, I. . . Can't argue with that. I don't know specifically what will happen to you, but before I fainted the Prime Minister said that she would make it so that all I would have to do is serve out my sentence here in the dungeon. She didn't say how long though... I think..."

"Nothing about me?"

"If she did, then it must've been after I fainted."

Ragna sighed upon hearing that and leaned up against the cell door.

"I'm sorry I can't be of any more help Ragna..." Monika apologized as she sat back down on the bed. "I wish I could be of any more assistance, but..."

"Don't worry about it. It's fine."

". . . What do we do now?"

"The only we can do is just sit here and wait. If we try to break out now, then that redhead is bound to just show up again and stomp us back into the ground. Not to mention, both of us are unarmed and all I have is the Azure Grimoire. And I'm still trying to figure this damn thing out, so it's useless to us right now too."

Monika looked over at Ragna and sighed, wanting to say something but decided not to. She then turned around and stretched out across the bed, preparing to lay there until she falls asleep. Ragna looked over at her for a moment as she did so, then continued to look through the cell bars.

"You're gonna pay for this one day, you traitor." He said to himself. "But... just how the hell am I supposed to get out of here to make sure of that...?"

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

With Feena, the woman groaned as she laid in her broken bed, trying to shake off her headache.

"Ugh...!" She groaned loudly. "How long is something like this supposed to last...?! I can't stand this goddamn-Huh?"

Feena looked up to see Goblin Mage crawling up on top of her.

"Feena..." She said softly.

"Goblin Mage?" Feena asked as the girl was now in her face. "What are you doing? I just put you to bed a few minutes ago."

"I wanna talk to you..."

Feena sighed. "Can this wait until the morning? I told you already. I've got a real nasty headache, and I really wanna try and sleep this off."

"But that's what I wanna talk about...!"

"Huh?"

"You've never come home like this before. What happened? I wanna know! Pretty please?"

"I doubt I could even tell you anyways, Goblin Mage. That's the first time something like that has ever happened to me. I don't know what could've happened."

"You've been acting very... different lately... Don't you think?"

"Huh? 'Different'? What do you mean?"

"You're not your usual, cheery self. You've been like this for the past week. What's the matter? Why are you acting weirdly?" Goblin Mage puts her hands onto Feena's face. "I wanna know...!"

"Goblin Mage, stop! I can't breathe!"

Goblin Mage removes her hands as she and Feena sit up on the bed.

"Look, Goblin Mage..." Feena started to say. "I get it. You're concerned for me. I understand that. I do. But I'm telling you that just because a few things are off, that isn't anything for you to make a big deal out of. Trust me. I'm still the happy-go-lucky mercenary you've always known on the inside!"

"But Feena..."

Feena blinked as Goblin Mage continued to stare at her with a pouting look on her face. It was clear to see that wouldn't be enough to satisfy the little girl.

"Oh, alright. I'll keep talking. But you'd better be listening if you're making me go through all of this with a massive headache." Goblin Mage nodded as she prepared to listen to Feena's explanation. "Look, there isn't much I could even tell you about my 'weird' behavior even if I wanted to. All I know is that this happened after Monika and Ragna were arrested about a week ago. I don't know why it happened then, but all I know is that it's caused me to-"

"Guilt."

"-Pardon?"

"That sounds like guilt."

". . . What's guilt?"

"It's when you feel bad about something bad you've done."

"Well then, what in the hell does guilt have to do with how I'm feeling?"

"Maybe it's your body telling you that maybe betraying those two was the wrong thing to do."

"I don't see why. You already know why I'm here in Goldenia, and what my reasons are for being in the Imperial Army. Besides, they were just my friends. They were bound to do the same to me one day."

"Feena. . . That's not what a friend is. . ."

Feena had a confused look on her face as Goblin Mage made that last statement.

"It's not?"

"No!" Goblin Mage pouted as she looked up at Feena. "Aren't I your friend?"

"What? No! Of course not! You're someone that I care about. Someone who's important to me. Someone who's always had my back ever since we've been travelling together. I've seen what friends do Goblin Mage. They say that they're on your side, but that's just until you no longer fit their needs. And when you don't they turn against you fast than you run towards shiny objects. That's what a friend is, you know?"

"No! No no no! That's not right Feena! That's not what a friend is supposed to be! That is not it at all!"

"Well how am I supposed to know that? The only friends I've had are the ones I just described to you!"

Goblin Mage sighed.

"We need to have a talk about friends, Feena."

"Oh alright, fine. If it'll make you happy. But can't this wait until tomorrow?" Feena lays back down. "I've still got this massive headache and I don't feel like doing anything right now."

Goblin Mage pouts and continues to crawl until she was on top of Feena's face, in which the woman groaned in response.

"Alright, I'm listening Goblin Mage." Feena said in defeat.


	4. Hail, Von Bismarck

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter IV: Hail, Von Bismarck**

* * *

**Location: 16th Floor, Goldenia**

"Citizens of Goldenia. . ."

On the sixteenth floor of the kingdom of Goldenia, the streets had been flooded with commoners, soldiers, and nobles alike. Standing on a tall podium was the three Prime Ministers of the kingdom, with Alexiel and Aglovale standing behind, while Vira stood up in the front as she was the one who was speaking and addressing the entire kingdom.

"We, the Prime Ministers, come to you all today with a heavy heart to announce a tragedy within our kingdom. A little over one week ago, our beloved king... was assassinated. By an unknown murderer."

Soon a look of surprise and fear could be seen among the crowd as Vira made this announcement.

"The Imperial Court has been working relentlessly for the past several days to locate and apprehend the person responsible for this hellish crime, " Vira continued. "However, all of our results have come to the same thing; We do not know who did this. Nor do we know what their motives were. All we know is that the crime has been committed..." Vira looks down as she continued to speak. "And with His Highness' death, this as well marks the end of the Goldenian royal family's lineage. With the royal family now deceased..."

As Vira continued her speech, the look of concern and fear continued to grow and spread throughout the crowd below them. With the other Prime Ministers, Aglovale and Alexiel stood by as Vira continues to give her speech.

"The people's reactions are about as expected." Aglovale stated.

"It just goes to show you how much love and care that they all had for His Highness." Alexiel responded. "Yet to think that somebody would dare to assassinate him and nearly the Foxblood as well."

"How's the search come along anyway?"

"Nothing, unfortunately. I haven't found any more clues whatsoever."

"Perhaps the murderer is still within the walls of the kingdom.'

"Most likely. But to search every person would take forever. Do you think it could be someone not from Goldenia?"

"There is a chance. However if that were true, then who would it be? We have alliances and truces with many other kingdoms of Man. They wouldn't go back on a treaty like that, especially not against us."

The two remained behind as they continued to think about all of the possibilities for the murderer. While that happened, Vira continued to go on with her speech.

"...However, this does not mean that the kingdom of Goldenia will be left without any proper ruler. In order to make up for the current holes we have in our leadership, the Prime Ministers from here on out, will be electing one of us to become the next king or queen of Goldenia. As of now, one of our Prime Ministers has agreed to step up and fulfill this position. Citizens of Goldenia... It is of high honor for me to present to you your new ruler."

The audience all watched as Vira moved over to the side. Soon, the audience was able to see who she was referring to, as Freesia, wearing white, regal robe that stretched all the way down to her feet, and was decorated with many golden designs and accessories, slowly waked up to greet the audience below her, hands behind her back and a serious look on her face.

"Queen Freesia Von Bismarck I. As of now, your new ruler stands before you."

As the crowd began to cheer, Vira bowed slightly before stepping down and moving to stand behind Freesia, while Alexiel and Aglovale moved up to stand on the sides of the new Queen. After several seconds of hearing the crowd cheer, Freesia moved upward closer to the audience and slightly held out her hand. The crowd then went silent and bowed down before her. The Prime Ministers standing behind her also did the same as well.

"Arise."

The crowd and the Prime Ministers arose as Freesia commanded them.

"Great citizens of the kingdom of Goldenia..." She began to say. "I am aware that these are hard times. That this is going to be a new experience for each and every one of us. I must admit that I am nervous myself as well. A promotion to become the ruling Queen of Goldenia only tells me that there are going to be new challenges and problems for me, and all of you, to overcome. However, I promise that I will not allow this to conquer us. For hundreds... even thousands of decades, the kingdom of Goldenia has gone through many struggles, and many hardships, be they from the kingdoms of Man, the realm of Gods, or the realm of Demons. And under the rule of the Goldenian Royal Family, we've overcome them all. Now, even though they may be no more, then I, along with the Prime Ministers, shall overcome any obstacle that comes our way!" Freesia holds out her hand towards the crowd of people. "And I, Freesia Von Bismark, shall be the one that shall lead us through this struggle, and together the kingdom of Goldenia shall become stronger than it has ever been before!"

Freesia raises a fist in the air.

"For Goldenia!"

"For Goldenia!"

The crowd all cheered and raised their fists into the air as well, all chanting "For Goldenia!" repeatedly. After finishing her statement, Freesia turned back around with a swing of her cape, and began walking back. The Prime Ministers all stand there, all taking a knee and bowing down before her as she walked past them. As she walked past Alexiel she stopped for a moment.

"Alexiel." She said.

Alexiel blinked and looked up. "Yes, Your Highness?" She asked.

"I want to speak to you in private. Once this is all over."

". . . I understand, Your Highness."

Freesia doesn't say anything else and simply walks off, heading off of the platform and making her way back towards the lift to head to the eighteenth floor. Soon Vira gets back up to conclude the announcement. While she did so Aglovale and Alexiel both stand up once again.

"I'll keep an eye over Her Highness." Alexiel said. "You stay here and watch her back."

"Right." Aglovale agreed.

Aglovale watched as Alexiel walked off. Once she was out of sight, he turned around and looked towards Vira and the audience below. He then sighed as he simply stared off into the distance.

"The rule of Von Bismark begins today." He said to himself.

**-x-**

On the ground with the rest of the civilians, many soldiers of the Imperial Army were within the crowd, doing their best to keep people calm during the event, and to make sure that things proceed in an orderly manner.

"Alright, everyone, the Imperial Court's speech is over." One of the soldiers said towards the crowd. "Will you please begin moving out in an orderly fashion?"

"People, no pushing." Another soldier said. "You'll all get out of here. There's no need to rush."

"Please try to keep your hands to yourself everyone." A female soldier said as well. "We do not wants any accounts of theft or pickpocketing today!"

As the soldiers all continued to direct the large crowd of people, several of the supervising officers -which also included officers with rank such as Katalina, Feena, Juri, and others- all stood by having a conversation with one another.

"-And you didn't see anyone else around that seemed suspicious?" Katalina had asked.

"No. Nobody at all." Juri responded. "We searched the castle grounds for any type of clue. But we couldn't find any. And Her Highness didn't managed to get a good look at the attacker before she was assaulted."

"Nobody caught anyone leaving the lifts? They wouldn't be able to leave the eighteenth floor unless they used a lift."

"Not necessarily." Feena butted in.

"What do you mean?" Juri asked.

"There's secret passageways all throughout Goldenia. From the first floor all the way up to the eighteenth floor. You can use those and move between the floors without going through the lift. Anybody that snuck into the castle must've used one of those."

"How do you know all of this?" Katalina asked cautiously.

"I've had previous mercenary missions in the past that involved being here at Goldenia. I'd use those when I need to get around without being seen. You forget I was a mercenary before I joined the Imperial Army. I've learned a lot in that time."

"How come you never mentioned anything like this before?"

"I assumed that you people would know about this, considering the shit ton of soldiers you guys have in this place, it's amazing that you know nothing about it."

"I suppose that is fair." Juri admitted.

The three soon looked around to see that the crowd was starting to clear out of the streets at a much faster pace than earlier.

"Oh, well would you look at that." Feena said. "Looks like everyone's finally getting a move on." She then started stretching and began to walk off. "Well, if that's the casem, I guess this means we can head on home too then."

"I'm afraid not." Katalina responded. "Castle Vallera's going to require more soldiers on guard for the next few months. All of the soldiers that were present today are to report to the eighteenth floor."

"Ah, what?!"

"Prime Minister's orders." Juri added on.

"You mean I gotta spend the rest of the night at the castle?!"

"That would be correct."

Feena groaned, letting her arms hang down to her side.

"There's no need for us to stay here and continue wasting time." Katalina spoke up. "Everyone else seems to have the remaining people under control. Come on. We may as well head up there together."

"You two can go on ahead." Juri said. I'll stay here and assist the remaining soldiers in escorting out the civilians."

"Very well then. Come on Feena. Once you get it over with you can probably head straight home in the morning."

"Oh yeah. That's reassuring." Feena said sarcastically.

Katalina simply rolled her eyes and began walking off to the nearest lift that would take them to the eighteenth floor. Feena sighed and started following after her. Juri watched the two for a moment as they left, then went back to aiding the remaining officers still escorting out the now smaller crowd.

"Alright, people" He said to the other soldiers. "Let's finish up here and report back to Castle Vallera immediately."

* * *

**Location; 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

"Alright. We're here."

With Feena and Katalina, the two, along with several other soldiers done in the area, had all arrived on the eighteenth floor, right in front of Castle Vallera. As the soldiers all quickly ran off to their positions around the castle, the two girls simply walked off at their own pace.

"Seriously..." Feena complained with a sigh. "Is all of this really necessary? I'm pretty sure that this place has enough guards already. Why do we have to be here?"

"They aren't going to take any chances with losing Her Highness." Katalina answered. "As long as I've been in service, this is the second time that someone has assassinated one of Goldenia's rulers. I figured that since Her Highness has just been elected as the new Queen, that everyone is going to take plenty of precautions."

"Well yeah, I guess that makes sense. But still. Shouldn't they have like another group of soldiers set aside for doing just that? You know, like it's one of main objectives for like all the time."

"There used to be."

"What happened?"

"One of their members betrayed the kingdom and murdered His late Highness' father, another one was killed in the insurrection. From there the Prime Ministers decided to have that group disbanded."

"Then why not install another group in their stead?"

"That's where the royal guard comes into play. But even so, if His late Highness was assassinated then that can only mean that the royal guard isn't enough either. Therefore, us excess soldiers will also have to play guard duty tonight as well."

"Aren't they concerned that there might be a chance that one of the soldiers is the killer? Or that the killer won't try and go after Her Highness' head this time?"

"Feena, please. Use some common sense. With the amount of soldiers patrolling around the eighteenth floor, and the amount of soldiers inside the castle, no killer would be dumb enough to show themselves in an assassination attempt."

"That's fair. I guess."

Soon the two found themselves in front of the castle gates. They stood there for a moment as the gates opened.

"Well then." Katalina said. "Looks like here we split ways."

"Split ways?" Feena asked. "Wait a minute, then where do I go?!"

"You're supposed to take position and patrol around the outer areas of Castle Vallera. Higher ranking officers and captains are ordered to guard the inner areas."

"You mean I gotta stay outside too?" Feena groaned. "Great. As if this wasn't tough enough..."

"Have fun, Lieutenant."

Katalina turned around and walked inside of Castle Vallera, the castle gates shutting behind her. Feena let out a deep sigh and started walking around the outside of the castle.

"Man, being a lieutenant sucks."

**-x-**

**Location: Throne Room, 18th Floor; Castle Vallera**

"You said you wanted to see me, Your Highness?"

Meanwhile inside the throne room, upon the new Queen's request, Alexiel had arrived, bowing down at her feet. As Freesia sat there on the throne quiet for a moment, She then crossed her legs and leaned on one of her arms as she began to speak.

"Yes. I did." Freesia answered. "About your... well 'our' little skirmish about a week ago on the eleventh floor."

". . . What about it?" Alexiel asked with a worried tone. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is. From this moment onward, I am hereby relieving you of those duties."

"W-What?!"

"I do not need you to worry about those two. I want you to leave them in my hands."

"But why, Your Highness? I am perfectly capable of handling the two of them on my own! I've already planned out what I was going to do with them. There's no need for you to do this."

Freesia sighs.

"Alexiel..." She said softly as she unfolded her legs and stood up from the throne, slowly walking downward towards the Prime Minister, who was still bowing down. "It's not just about them anymore. I'm looking at a bigger picture."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Right now, we have even bigger problems to worry about then just two prisoners." Freesia walked around the room, circling Alexiel. "As the head of the Prime Ministers it should be your duty to handle these other issues, not just the fates of prisoners." Eventually Freesia stops circling around Alexiel and stops in front of her, walking up straight in front of the Prime Minister. "Are you not equipped to handle much bigger threats?"

"No, Your Highness. I am capable of handling any task you assign to me."

"Then perhaps you believe that I am not capable of handling such a small task such as a prisoner's fate?"

"No, Your Highness. I do not doubt any of your abilities whatsoever..." Alexiel looked down for a moment before looking back up at Freesia. "Just... why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Am I not able to handle this task as well as the prisoners?"

"You are."

"Do you doubt any of my abilities?"

"I do not." Freesia turned away from Alexiel. "Though I used to."

"Then this shouldn't be any issue for me then! As the head of the Prime Ministers, and formerly a Commander General, I shouldn't have any problems with handling all of these task. From the two prisoners to our unknown assassin. When I was a general I had no problems taking to the front lines single handedly and dealing with any foe in my path. As a Prime Minister, with the Gods as my witness I swear that I will have no problems in dealing with prisoners and an assassin."

"I understand that Alexiel. Over the decades you've proven time and time again why you're one of the best warriors in Goldenia, if not solely the best. However, even so, you... overwork yourself. While strong you're more brawn than you are brains unfortunately. Even after everything that's happened, you can't look to see that there's possibly a much larger picture than just the two things that we've been discussing. And with such trivial matters as these occupying our time there's no telling what could possibly happen next. But whatever that may be, I will require the head Prime Minister to be ready."

"Then if that is the case, are you also relieving me of the search for the assassin as well?"

"Though it would be beneficial to have someone of your caliber available at the ready, I shall not. I need as many as I can spare to keep on the lookout for our little assassin. Do you see why I'm relieving you of the prisoner's fates? Therefore. while you focus on finding the assassin, I can go on ahead and prepare everything for their execution." Alexiel's eyes widened after Freesia said that. "It'll kill two birds with one stone easily."

"You're planning to have them both executed?"

"They were nothing but a nuisance back on the eleventh floor. If we leave them be now, even though they're locked up in Goldenia's Imperial Dungeon, that's still a thorn shoved up our asses. Besides who knows? What if this assassin goes to them for aid? With a chance like that, How can I afford not to execute the two of them?"

"With a chance like that, that is why I need to be the one that takes command over their fates. If these two are tied in any way to this assassin then I must see what I can do to gain information from the two of them. Any information I can squeeze out of those two could possibly aid me in this current task that you wish to assign me. However, if you execute them right away that may very well play out against us. What if this assassin is tied to them? What if the assassin comes after you for having the two of them executed? There is just too much at stake for me to allow this to just happen so suddenly!"

Freesia merely folded her arms after hearing Alexiel's last statements.

"Dammit..." She thought to herself. "I doubt I can argue with her there. 'Brawn over brains' my ass. When it comes to the safety and concern of those above her, she can get smart when she wants to. But I can't let up over this. If I don't take control of this and place the fate of Ragna the Bloodedge into my hands then... Then there's no telling how much of her plans will be ruined. If I start asserting authority as Queen of Goldenia, then she may or may not start to have doubts in me. And if she starts to have any doubts or suspicions of me, then things will only be made that much worse."

Freesia sighed out loudly as she stared down Alexiel.

"Till tomorrow at dawn."

Alexiel blinked. "...I'm afraid I do not understand what you mean, Your Highness." She responded.

"You're right about several different points Alexiel, that I can't deny. There may be a possibility that this assassin could very well be tied to the two individuals that we have imprisoned as of now. For all we know, Lieutenant Feena could also be an associate of this assassin, being a former mercenary and all. With that risk, I suppose it is worth seeing what they truly know. Is that the point that you have been trying to make with me?"

"Yes, it is Your Highness."

"Excellent. Then it seems we're finally on the same page... For the most part at least. While I do agree with your aforementioned statement, I, however, cannot allow this to be so simple. Either way we do this, I intend for the end result to be the same; Execution. I will agree with your current plans Alexiel, but you will have only until tomorrow at the break of dawn to complete this investigation. Afterwards, I intend for the execution to begin."

"At least allow me to have control of that as well, Your Highness."

"And why should I?"

"There's no need for you to get your hands dirty with a task such as executing prisoners. Besides if this assassin attempts to take your life, you'll be out in the open if you proceed to handle this execution yourself. Allow me to take that risk for you in your stead."

Freesia sighs and props up her glasses. 'Very well." She answered. "I suppose I can allow this if it is for my own safety. Then it's settled. I give you the rest of this day and night to interrogate the prisoners. And by tomorrow at dawn, the execution begins."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Oh, and Alexiel." Alexiel looked up as Freesia spake again. "Try not to make it too messy. Start with hanging the girl from the gallows."

"And the Demon?" Alexiel asked.

"Don't make it messy."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Dismissed."

Alexiel nodded her head in response and bowed once more as Freesia went back and sat down on the throne. Soon, Alexiel stood back up, turned around and walked out of the throne room, the guards in the room opening the doors for her as she left, and the closing them back from the outside. Once out of the throne room and down the halls, Alexiel sighed.

"Hate to go waste a good soldier, Weisswind." She said to herself. "But it's Her Highness' orders."

With the guardsmen outside of the throne room, the talk of the upcoming execution spread around from the two that were inside of the throne room to the rest of the guards.

"Her Highness is really stepping up, isn't she?" One of the guards said.

"Not even a full week into her rule and she always making big plans such as this." Another one commented.

"Perhaps it would be beneficial for us to prepare the gallows and save the Prime Minister some time." A female guard added on.

"I'd rather not." A third guard said. "We'd better not do anything else yet until Her Highness says so."

"One thing's for certain. Her Highness does seem like a reliable new Queen." A second female guard replied.

With Freesia, the woman went back to sitting down on the throne, her legs crossed and her hands resting on her knees. The woman then chuckled as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Everything is going according to your plan, Your Excellency." she said to herself. "Now that the reign of Freesia Von Bismarck has begun, there shall be nothing that will stop you from achieving you goal, and soon I shall deliver Ragna the Bloodedge into your hands. Just like you asked of me."

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**"I know that you won't disappoint me. . . Von Bismarck."**_


	5. Execution Dawn I

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter V: Execution Dawn (Part I)**

* * *

**Location: 18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

"Uuugh! This is so boring...!"

On the outskirts of the castle, many guards continued to patrol around the area as ordered, all of them keeping their eyes out as they walked around the castle grounds endlessly. With Feena however, the girl didn't seem to be too on board with this task. As of now, the newly appointed Lieutenant was currently laying on the ground right beside the castle, groaning out of boredom.

"All I've been doing is walking around doing absolutely nothing!" She continued to rant to herself. "What in the hell was the point of all this again? Nothing's happening! They make us come all the way out here to only stand around and waste space and time! You know, I ought to just get up, go to the lifts and walk on out of here!" Feena thought about what she said for a second, but ultimately sighed. "Nah, I'd better not. If I do that I'll probably just get myself into a shit ton of unnecessary trouble."

Feena sighed loudly.

"Oh goddammit!" She exclaimed as she slammed her hands onto the ground beside her. "There has gotta be something to do up here! I should've tried to say if I could switch jobs with Juri on the lower floors if that's the case! At least I would've been doing something other than nothing!"

Feena then proceeded to fling herself upward, and landed back on her feet. Stretching her arms as she got up, she started to walk around once again, much to her boredom.

"Well..." She started to say. "Beats sitting around her complaining I guess."

As she continued to restart her walk around the castle once more, Feena started looking around. As she did so, she noticed that in her area, there wasn't that many soldiers around, as well as that there was a lift nearby that wasn't being used.

"But, on the other hand..." She thought to herself. "No one else is around to see me if I leave... I guess it won't hurt if one of their soldiers were to say..." Feena starts sneaking over to the nearby lift. "Just take an early leave and head back to the lower floors. I mean we've got plenty of people to cover one's absence."

Taking small and quiet steps, Feena was slowly making her way towards the nearby lift, moving around in areas where she could not be seen. Soon, she was within a few feet from the lift to head back home.

"Where are you heading off to all of a sudden?"

Feena immediately froze in place as she slowly turned around upon hearing someone's voice behind her. When she turned around, she was only slightly relieved to see that the person behind her was none other than Katalina. Though that slight relief didn't stop her from eventually falling over. Quickly, Feena picked her back up and faced Katalina.

"O-Oh, hey Katalina!" She said quickly as she rubbed her head. "I-I thought you were supposed to be guarding the castle's interior, not the exterior."

"I thought you were supposed to be guarding the exterior of Castle Vallera." Katalina responded. "Not trying to sneak away and head back home before you were ordered to do so."

"Alright, I'm sorry. But can you blame me? There's nothing happening around here! What's the point in me staying this entire time if all I'm gonna do is walk over here, then over there, rinse and repeat?"

"That's why it's called 'patrolling'!"

"They should've named it 'boring activity' instead!"

Katalina puts a hand to her head.

"How did somebody like you get recruited into the Imperial Army of Goldenia, let alone be made a lieutenant of all things?" She asked Feena and herself in response.

"Hey I take offense to that, you know!" Feena exclaimed.

"I know. Now come on. Let's get back."

"Oh, alright..."

Very reluctantly, Feena sighed deeply as she started to follow after Katalina who walked back towards the castle.

"Seriously. What the hell were you thinking?" Katalina asked Feena as the two walked. "Why did you think that you'd be able to just sneak off like that?"

"Well I mean there wasn't anybody else around me at the time." Feena answered. "So I figured that with nobody in this area, I would be able to sneak out without any problems whatsoever. Well, that was the case until you showed up."

"Feena, even if you had made it into the lift, did you not bother to stop once and think about all of the complications that could've arose from that? Say you had made it and that I had not interfered like I just did. Once you activated the lift, with as many guards as there are here and with how loud those things can be, somebody would've heard you and came over to check out what's going on. Then once you've been caught, there's no telling what could've happened to you next!"

"Alright, I get it, Mom!"

Katalina rolled her eyes at the attempted insult and continued to walk. Feena merely sighed once again, seeing that she wasn't going to get any opening any time soon.

"Look, I'm sorry." Feena commented. "What else am I supposed to do or say other than apologizing with an 'I'm sorry'?"

"Honestly, I don't even know anymore." Katalina answered. "I'm not even sure why am I not just letting you get caught and return to my duties inside the castle."

"Oh yeah, I never asked."

"Never asked what?"

"What the heck are you doing outside here anyway? You're guarding the inside. Or at least you're supposed to. What happened?" Feena smirked and walked up closer to Katalina, playfully elbowing her. "Oh don't tell me. You got bored too and were gonna try to sneak out and head home yourself, right?"

Katalina pushes Feena back a few inches away from her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Katalina replied. "I'm not that type of person who doesn't understand when they've been given a task they need to fulfill it."

"Yeah, sure." Feena said sarcastically. "Whatever you say."

"But if you must know, I came out here to find you."

"Find me? Why would you be looking for me?"

"Oh it's not major really, I assure you that. Well, it depends on your definition of major. But to you, I wouldn't expect this to be anything you'd want to get mixed up in all of this."

"...Alright, I will say that I am intrigued. What's so important that you had to come out here and tell me?"

"We can talk about this once we're inside Castle Vallera. I think you may want to at least sit down for a moment, considering how long you must have been walking out here."

"Well, you do have a point." Feena puts a hand on her hat and smiles. "Alright then, Katalina. Lead the way."

Katalina nodded as the two started walking back for the castle's entrance like they had done before.

**In Castle Vallera's Interior. . .**

Several minutes had now passed by. As they reached the inside of Castle Vallera, Feena and Katalina found themselves sitting nearby an available set of chairs located just a few feet away from the entrance, in an area where visitors and other soldiers would often come to as an area to relax for a short break before going back to their daily lives. As they sat down, Katalina then began to explain to Feena what it was she wanted to discuss; The topic of a pending execution of two prisoners had spread throughout the guards quickly. Soon everyone that was within the interior had heard about it. Katalina had started to explain this to Feena while the two sat down. The more she heard Katalina speak to her, the more Feena began to realize that the two people being held for execution were Ragna and Monika. Soon, Feena stood up from where she was sitting.

"E-Execution!?" She exclaimed in shock. "They're being executed?!"

"From what I've heard going around, then yes." Katalina answered in response. "According to the soldiers I heard it from, Prime Minister Alexiel is the one who's going to be handling this execution. She recently just left Castle Vallera and down to the imperial dungeons to prepare the two of them for their coming execution."

". . . . I. . ." Feena remained quiet for a moment, but then spoke slightly. "I see. . . "

"Feena? Is something wrong?"

Feena immediately looked up, and managed to regain her composure.

"No, don't worry. I'm alright." She responded. "So. Why tell me all of this? What does it have to do with me?"

"I just simply thought that you would be at least somewhat interested to know what is about to happen to those two." Katalina said. "They were your friends and allies almost two weeks ago. You have to be the lest bit curious."

". . . . ."

"Feena?"

"No, not... not really. Why... Why should I care what happens to them, right?"

"Well, I suppose... Honestly Feena, I'm quite surprised at your attitude."

"Why's that?"

"I can understand that you don't want anything else to do with those two anymore. I understand that. But even after you worked with the two of them and then turned against them or Goldenia, you don't feel anything towards them at all."

"I'm a former mercenary Kats."

"Kats?" Katalina blinked confused for a moment at the nickname.

"I don't make a lot of attachments to people. To me, they're just allies. Or were. They... can be used. And... A-And they made their choice so I made my choice!"

"I know that much, but still Feena. Betrayal isn't something a lot of people can just do normally."

"It is for me. I don't have any problems with it."

"What?!"

"This definitely isn't the first time i've double-crossed someone. And I doubt it'll be the last. I get it Kats. But I'm not like other people. These types of things never bothered me. It doesn't matter who they are, how long I've known them, or even if I called them. . . . Even. . . if I called. . . . called them my friends. I'm prepared for betrayal and I am prepared to betray at all times."

"Feena. . . " Katalina sighed deeply. "That's not a good way to live. Mercenary or not. You could use a friend or two at times don't you think? Aren't we friends after all?"

"Yeah, right!"

Katalina jumped in shock on what Feena blatantly said.

"What good are friends?!" Feena suddenly asked in a serious tone. "All they do is say they'll be there for you, and then are only there when it's to their benefit! But then when things are all against you, they'll just betray you, stab you in the back. and then act like they never knew you! What good purpose could having a friend possibly be?"

"Feena that's not what a friend is at all!"

"That's-!"

* * *

_**1st Floor, Goldenia**_

_"That sounds absurd!"_

_A few nights ago, following Feena's incident at a tavern on the fifth floor. She had returned to her first floor home in a drunken state, something with surprised not only her, but Goblin Mage as well. Because of this, the two had engaged in a conversation about what friendship truly is._

_"What do you mean that I don't know what a friend is?" She asked the goblin girl across from her. "I think my life for itself should speak volumes about friends."_

_"Feena, you can't really think that the timeline of a single person can compare to a whole bunch of other timelines!" Goblin Mage said in argument against Feena. "Just because you haven't had many reliable people in your life doesn't mean that the definition of a friend is somebody who is unreliable and deceitful!"_

_"How else am I supposed to see a friend as then, huh? Goblin Mage, I am a former mercenary. There's only one way for me to see a friend, you know. And you know why I'm like that!"_

_"I know I do! But you need to change Feena! You need to change how you view the world!"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Not every single person is alike. Look at the two of us. We don't have much of anything in common really. But yet we get along great. We care for each other! We take care of each other. We're friends. We're an example of what a friend is supposed to be. I'm what a friend is supposed to be. What you've been through with all of those bad people who turn against you were only lying. They never wanted to be your friend in the first place!"_

_"Well then... Then... Then how do I know that you aren't just like them? How do I truly know that you aren't just feeding me all of this so that I can stay on your side, and so that you can use me for whatever you might have planned in that little head of yours?"_

_"Because what could there possibly be waiting for me if I used you?"_

_"H-Huh?"_

_"Feena... You and I both know that there isn't a lot of things we can relate to with each other. But we can agree that our pasts are somewhere alike. Our similar paths caused the two of us to meet. And if our paths are similar then you know that there isn't anything else that's out there for me. I don't have anything but our friendship. I have nowhere else to go, I have nobody that's waiting for me. You're the only thing that I do have. A friend. Somebody who always listens to me no matter what I say. Somebody who's always there to comfort me when I'm sad. Somebody that cares for me. You're my friend Feena. That's what friendship is. That's what a friend is."_

_Feena looked like she wanted to say something in response to what Goblin Mage had said, however no matter how much she tried, she was unable to find the proper words to muster a sentence for a response._

_"I know this is all new for you." Goblin Mage continued. "And I know that this must be a huge amount of things to take in, but I know that I'm telling you things that you need to hear, at least once in your life." Goblin Mage puts a hand on Feena's chest. "That's why you were acting differently. That's why you had guilt inside of your body. For a little while, you... saw them as how I see you. A true friend."_

_Feena looked down at the ground as Goblin Mage spoke once more. Finally, the newly appointed Lieutenant looked up, opened her mouth, and spoke._

_"What does any of that crap even matter now?" Feena asked. "If I ever thought of them in the way that you told me or not? That's gone. That's something special isn't it Goblin Mage? To find true friends. To find good people. Even if you are right, there's really no point in me feeling any type of way about them. They hate me. I am fine with that. It doesn't bother me. Let them think what they want to think, and let me do what I want to do. .That's all there is to it."_

_"Stop...!" Goblin Mage pouted._

_"Stop? Stop what?"_

_"Stop saying you're okay with all of this! There's a lot of people out there who don't like you! A lot of bad people who you turned against because of how you view friendship! A lot of dangerous people that want to get rid of you because of this! You can't be okay with any of this! Not with all the trouble that it causes you! Not if it makes you feel guilt like this!"_

_"Well, then let ME suffer from this guilt then! Let me suffer from it all by my damn self! I don't need to drag others down with me! I don't need you getting hurt because of this! Just. Let. Me. Suffer. Like I deserve!"_

* * *

**18th Floor; Castle Vallera, Goldenia**

"-I-It doesn't matter, I. . . It doesn't matter to me what happens. End of story!"

Feena had been continuing her talk with Katalina as she was reliving her conversation with Goblin Mage inside of her head. Katalina put a hand on her head and sighed at what Feena said.

"What could've happened to you to make you think this way...?" She asked quietly.

". . . Come on Kats. We've sat down here long enough. We should go back to patrolling until told otherwise. I think I've kept you from your duties long enough."

Katalina wanted to offer a retort to all of this, but ultimately she just sighed and started walking off. Feena soon began to follow after the woman. As the two walked off deeper into the castle Feena had stopped for a moment as she looked down. The girl had clenched her fists and sighed deeply to herself.

"And. . ." She said to herself. "And I have my duties to attend to."

* * *

**Location: Goldenian Imperial Dungeon, 17th Floor**

With the aforementioned prisoners, the two had now resorted to just sitting around in their cell. With Monika, the girl had thrown aside her black overcoat aside and was merely laying down on the bed, her hat over her face as she continued to sleep. With Ragna, the man had remained awake, and was sitting up against a wall. Although he kept his eyes closed even though he was not asleep. As of now, he was still lost in thought of trying to regain his memories, but unfortunately for him, he would always draw up blanks.

"And now after all of that, I'm resorted back down to nothing..." He thought silently to himself. "Everything ends the moment she stabs me. What the hell happens next? Who even is she? Is that why I'm here?"

Ragna groaned in frustration, eventually laying down on the ground.

"Why the hell is it so hard to remember shit?!" He said out loud. "If all I need are my memories to understand what the hell is going on with my life, then if I focus on that I should be able to remember at least something that's helpful easily!" Ragna punched the ground beside him, leaving a small hole. "Dammit, this is doing absolutely nothing except frustrating me even further."

Ragna folded his arms as he stood up and walked over to the cell door. There he stood there, staring out into the dark void that was the rest of the imperial dungeon.

"Whatever I got myself into... I hate it." He said. "And the fact that I'm stuck in this shit hole makes it even more shittier than it should be."

"You won't be stuck in there for much longer."

"Huh?"

Ragna looked out of the cell again and could see somebody walking over towards them.

"Hey! Who the hell's out there?"

The person on the other end didn't respond. Ragna took a step away from the cell door as that individual came into viewing range. Upon seeing who that person was, he was a bit surprised, as Prime Minister Alexiel of all people was the one standing in front of the cell door.

"You?" Ragna said in response. He then slightly shook the sleeping Monika to wake her. "Hey, get up."

Monika started to stir in her sleep as she slowly sat up.

"Wh-What's going on...?" She asked as she started to put her hat on her head.

"We've got company."

Monika was confused for a moment until Ragna pointed towards the cell door. The girl quickly straightened up after seeing Alexiel standing outside of their cell. As Monika threw on her coat, Alexiel opened the cell door, and beckoned at the two of them to follow her as she walked off back the way she came. Not sure what was going on, Ragna and Monika complied with her and followed after Alexiel. The three had walked through the corridor for several seconds until Alexiel stopped in the middle. Ragna and Monika stopped as well, all of them standing there for a moment until Monika spoke up.

"Um, Prime Minister...?" She started asking Alexiel. "Wh-What's all of this-"

Before Monika could finish her question, she and Ragna suddenly felt something wrap around the hands and arms, binding them together. Looking down, the two could see that they had been tied up in Alexiel's mirror-blade shards, which have taken the form of chains.

"H-Huh?!"

"What the hell?!"

"You're still prisoners, are you not?" Alexiel responded to the two as she turned around to face them. "Therefore, I will treat you as such. Neither of you are even close to being let go free, but I have a few questions that I need to ask the two of you."

"What are they?" Monika asked.

"Are either of you aware of the recent events that have taken place recently within the kingdom? As in I'm referring to his late Highness' assassination about a week ago."

"H-His Highness has... has been killed...? I... w-wow, I'm... I'm sorry to hear that. I can't believe someone would be willing to do such a thing to him..."

Alexiel raised a brow. "So, I take it that this has nothing to do with the two of you?"

"You're trying to tie the two of us into a murder that we didn't even know anything about?" Ragna asked.

"Shut it, Demon! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Prime Minister, I assure you that we have nothing to do with this horrible act. Even though I'm a prisoner and labelled a traitor." Monika stated. "Hell, I still feel sorrow about hearing this."

"Let it not be said, you aren't a loyal Goldenian to the core. Fine. I'll believe that. For now at least." Alexiel then turned towards Ragna. "However, that doesn't excuse your little boyfriend over here."

Monika waves her hands frantically. "He's not my-Why would you assume that?!"

"What are you implying at?" Ragna however, simply ignored Alexiel's statement. "Are you trying to say you think this is my doing?"

Both Alexiel and Ragna butt heads.

"That wouldn't be a surprise." Alexiel responded.

"Well, news flash. Why would I even care to do something like that?" Ragna questioned.

"Knowing your kind, you may have been for all I know."

"You know, I'd wish you'd stop comparing me to something I don't even know what the hell you're referring to! I don't know a damn thing about this world! You can't just go around hating my guts just because of some stupid orb!"

Alexiel grabbed Ragna up by the collar of his shirt and coat and lifted him up.

"Ragna!" Monika exclaimed.

"The hell do you think you're doing, you bitch?!" Ragna growled at the redheaded Prime Minister.

"Let me set something straight with you, Ragna." Alexiel started to say. "Whether or not you know jack shit about Riverbrandt doesn't mean a damn thing to me whatsoever! I've lived for many years now I am telling you, I don't care what the hell you have to say or argue about with me. I'm not the person that you want to try and pull one over. I willing to cut you down to piece right now if you're intend on-"

Alexiel was suddenly silenced as Ragna managed to break free from the mirror-blade chains that were around his hands and arms. Upon doing so, he transformed his right hand into a dark claw, and slapped Alexiel straight on her jaw, causing her to stumble back and let go of Ragna, who landed on his feet like nothing had happened.

"God, do you ever shut up?!" He said to Alexiel.

Alexiel had only stood there in silence for a moment in response to Ragna striking her so easily. Placing a hand on her face, she could feel a wound that was left on her cheek due to Ragna's claw, as well as blood leaking out from the wound. She clenched her fist as she turned around to look at Ragna.

"What? Are you gonna try and fight me again?" Ragna asked, taking Alexiel by surprised. "I'm unarmed, sure. But if I could mess your face up without even trying, then I'll probably do a hell of a lot more when I put effort behind it." Ragna taunted Alexiel, slowly angering the woman. "Look, if you wanna throw down here and now, by all means. Make the first move. I dare you."

Alexiel was prepared to take a shot at Ragna, but ultimately just growled and straightened her composure.

"You know, Demon..." She started to respond. "Between the two of you, I'm going to enjoy hanging you from the gallows the most. I hope you know that."

"H-Hanged?!" Monika stuttered to say. "What do you mean hanged?!"

"I know, Weisswind. My original plan was to allow you to serve your sentence here until released, then let you rejoin the Imperial Army from scratch. However, Prime Mi- Her new Highness, Von Bismarck, has requested that I have both of you executed swiftly in order to not have to worry about dealing with you anymore. She's ordered me to have you hanged from the gallows at dawn. As of now, I already have several soldiers preparing the gallows for your execution. I've just been given the rest of the night to see if either of you had any information related to this killing."

"Prime Minister, wait! There has to be another way!"

"Her Highness has already given me the order. There's no changing it Weisswind. I'm afraid your life ends at dawn."

"Please, reconsider! Isn't there anything we can do?!"

"Yeah, there is." Ragna spoke up. "It's just one of you and two of us." Ragna turned his left hand into a claw, and shattered the mirror-blade chains around Monika's hands and arms. "We make a run for it, you can't stop us. And we'll be out of the city and out of your hair."

"Yeah, right." Alexiel replied. "You make it seem like I'm alone. There's also guards waiting outside of the dungeon at all exits. They're ready to apprehend you or raise an alarm if you try to escape. And I hope you didn't forget but I don't roll over and die so easily."

Ragna slowly took a step back, remembering how even after having a hole blown straight through her chest, Alexiel recovered and managed to take him down like he never hit her. Soon, another set of mirror-blade chains wrapped around the two, this time their entire bodies instead. With them chained once again, the mirror-blade chains extend out a leftover chain that wrapped onto Alexiel's hand, binding the two prisoners to her.

"Speaking of dawn, the sun is coming up soon." She said. "It's better this way. I can at least grant you a swift death, Weisswind. Although it may not be the same as dying for glory on the battlefield, this is the least I can do.

Monika merely stood there speechless as Alexiel began pulling her and Ragna along. Ragna growled in protest, but came to realize that with brute force he wasn't getting out of this yet. He sighed and went along with Alexiel. Monika proceeded to do the same.

"Damn this woman...!" Ragna thought to himself. "Alright, there has to be someway I can get us out of this before she kills us. Hanging from a noose is definitely not the way I wanna go."

"This can't be it, can it...?" Monika asked herself as she and Ragna were led outside by Alexiel. "I-I can't die here. Not yet. I can't afford to let myself die just yet!"

"The gallows have been set up and prepped, Prime Minister." One of the guards said to Alexiel as she walked out, having Ragna and Monika in tow. "Everyone else is ready and awaiting your instructions."

"Good. Then we can make this quick." Alexiel responded.

Alexiel continued to walk forward, dragging the two prisoners along with her. Monika and Ragna both did their best to protest and slow her down, but with two more soldiers standing behind them, they didn't have much room to resist as they were forced to keep walking. Soon, they all arrived in a large lot about the size of a small arena. In there, there were several more guards on standby. The area was filled with several execution methods. Guillotines, gallows, many different types of execution methods were located inside of this small arena sized lot. While Monika was merely shaking quietly at the sight of all these, Ragna however didn't seem bothered whatsoever. The man remained quiet as he looked for any opening he could get to escape. However, with all the guards around, him not having a weapon, and Alexiel to deal with, he eventually sighed and growled, unable to see any opening. Soon, Alexiel stopped walking as the three now stood in front of the gallows. The mirror-blade chains around the two of them disappeared. Though they thought they could make a run for it, they knew that they wouldn't get far.

"Are the gallows all set and ready?" Alexiel called out to the guards at the gallows.

"Yes Prime Minister!" A male soldier replied. "Everything is set and ready!"

"These ropes have been itching to take some lives today!" A female soldier said enthusiastically. "Come on! We're ready for you Prime Minister! Who's gonna be the first victim for today?"

Alexiel looked over towards Monika and gestured her forward. Monika merely stood there, slightly shaking.

"Prime Minister, please. . ." She asked once more. "Please, there must be something else that we can do! I can't-"

"I tried Weisswind, I did." Alexiel interrupted her. "But Her Highness would not change her mind on this. This is out of my power."

"But-"

Monika was cut off as one of the guards grabbed her and started taking her up to the gallows. The woman did her best to thrash about, but it was all simply in vain. Alexiel simply sighed and look down.

"You're making a big mistake, redhead."

However, she looked up suddenly as Ragna spoke to her.

"What was that?" She asked him.

"I said this is all just big damn mistake." Ragna replied.

"And how so?"

"Your new ruler. That's the same girl that was with you about two weeks ago, right?"

"von Bismarck? Yes."

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you." Alexiel blinked as Ragna said that. "There's something up with that woman. And I get the feeling that you know it too, don't you?"

"What the hell would make you say that?"

"I trust my guts on this one. I can tell."

". . . You really ARE a Demon."

"You'll thank me for telling you about this. I know you will."

"Even if I do, you won't be around to hear it."

Monika continued to struggle relentlessly to avoid going up to the gallows and being hanged. The more she struggled, the more she came out to the same result of being taken down and pushed up even further to the gallows.

"Come on! Don't resist it!" the female soldier said. "You're getting over here one way or another!"

"Her Highness is being kind by giving you a death at the hands of a gallows." the male soldier said. "There are other worse ways to go than via the gallows."

Monika struggled and did not stop with what might she had. However as she came up to the gallows after a good minute, she saw that there wasn't any way for her to escape. She slowly looked up to the noose that was lowering down around her neck. She clenched her fist and held down her head as the noose reached her. The female soldier then grabbed hold of the noose and placed it around Monika's neck. The former lieutenant did nothing else but just stood there, having accepted her defeat.

"By imperial decree of Her Highness, Freesia Von Bismarck," Alexiel began to say, as the soldiers tied more rope around Monika's hands and feet. "The two prisoners that were taken into custody within a period of two weeks ago from today have been sentenced to execution from the gallows, with former Lieutenant Monika Weisswind being the first to be hanged." Alexiel then looked up at the tied down Monika. "If you have any last words or statements, this is the only time you will have to say them. Speak now."

Monika held her tongue and didn't utter anything else.

". . . Very well then." Alexiel signals at the two guards. "Quickly now."

"Yes, Prime Minister!" The male soldier responded.

"I'm on it, Prime Minister!" The female soldier replied. "Down goes another prisoner in the name of Goldenia!"

The female soldier pulled down on a lever attached to the gallows. Immediately a trap door opened underneath Monika's feet. The girl feel straight downward the moment it opened, on her way straight to her imminent death. Alexiel looked away while Ragna simpy sighed. The soldiers all stood by as the watched the girl fall. However, the moment the rope stopped and left Monika hanging there, the girl was still alive as she could be heard suffocating slowly. No one move from their position as this happened. However, suddenly a large clanking noise had been heard not too far off, as if someone fired a large weapon. Ragna immediately noticed the sound, and looked up and around.

"The hell?" He asked himself. "What was-"

Before Ragna could finish, a large crash was heard. Everyone was immediately taken back by the sound and sight before them. A large, metal arrow had crashed into the gallows, destroying it on impact and breaking the top of the rope Monika was hanging from, stopping her suffocation and allowing her to breathe a little as the noose around her neck was loosened. The girl remained on the ground as she fell, coughing as she looked down unaware of what just happened. Everyone else stood there stunned while the guards were all on guard, several of them surrounding Alexiel. Just about everyone exclaimed the exact same phrase.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

**To be continued. . .**


	6. Execution Dawn II

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom **

**Chapter VI: Execution Dawn (Part II)**

* * *

**Location: Imperial Execution Yard, 17th Floor, Goldenia**

"What in the hell was that?!"

Monika's execution by gallows was formerly underway. The trap door opened, and the former Lieutenant was dangling in the air as the life was being choked out of her. However, out of nowhere a giant, metal arrow flew into the execution yard and into the gallows, destroying them and freeing Monika in the process. As of now, the woman was on the ground trying to recover her breath as the noose loosened. Ragna was just as confused as the others and was looking around for the source of the arrow. Alexiel and the soldiers in the execution yard were all on guard and looking around everywhere.

"Where did that come from?!" Alexiel asked. "Guards!"

"I don't see anything, Prime Minister!" A female soldier responded. "That thing just came out of the damn sky or something!"

"There must be an intruder in the area!" A second female soldier commented.

"Do you think it could be the same assassin?" A male soldier asked. "They have to be here some-"

The male soldier was cut off and screamed loudly as an arrow pierce through his armor from behind. An electric shock went through his body, eventually causing him to fall backwards and lay on the ground unconscious. Everyone else looked up in the direction that the arrow came from. Immediately, everyone was surprised as they laid eyes on the person responsible for the arrow.

"Who in the?!" A female soldier questioned.

"What the hell?!" Alexiel exclaimed.

"That's..." A male soldier said in surprise.

"You?!" Ragna said in surprise.

"Wha. . . . F-Feena." Monika responded quietly.

Seeing her on top of a wall, everyone looked to see that it was in fact Feena. The woman in question, instead of her standard clothing, was dressed in more armored outfit on top that left her mid section exposed. She continued to wear her brown cargo shorts with a gold belt wrapped around them, holding them up. Her old hat had been replaced with a smaller one that contained goggles on the top of it, and still had the same blue feathers from her old hat as well. She was armed with her crossbow that she tied to her left arm, with several dozen arrows at the ready in her quiver. On her waist she had a standard knight's sword inside of its sheath. As she hopped off of the wall, she pulled out a pickaxe she had on her and struck the wall with it, allowing it to stick into the wall and helped her slide down safely. As she reached the bottom of the wall, she left go of the pickaxe and stood on her feet, facing everyone before her.

"H-Hey. . . Everyone. . ." She said nervously, holding her left arm. "How's it. . . . going. . .?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ragna immediately asked.

"And where the hell did you get all of that?!" Alexiel also asked.

"Okay, so... maybe..." Feena started to say. "Maybe I... stopped by the armory before coming here too..."

"Was that you who fired that metal arrow?" One of the female soldiers asked.

"I also borrowed one of the mobile ballistas while I was there."

"So all of this was because of you?" Alexiel asked again. She then sighed. "I never should've had pity on you."

Alexiel snaps her fingers, in which the four remaining soldiers al held out their swords and rushed at Feena. In response she moved back and grabbed the pickaxe from out of the wall. She then threw it in a boomerang fashion, causing the stick end of the pickaxe to strike them each on the head as it spun around them before ending back up in Feena's hand. As the four soldiers were all knocked down, they started picking themselves up off the ground. However as soon as they did so, Feena armed herself with four of her electric arrows and fired them, striking and electrocuting all four of them into unconsciousness. She then armed with two normal arrows, firing in Monika's direction. Instead of hitting the girl however, they struck the noose around her neck, cutting it off, and the ropes around her hands, freeing them as well. Monika gasped as she was able to catch her breath fully, and immediately grabbed one of the fired arrows, and started cutting through the ropes around her feet. While she was doing so, Feena armed one more arrow that had a small explosive tied to it. Firing it, the explosive went live and upon contact with another wall, everyone shielded their faces as a giant hole was blown into the wall.

"Monika! Ragna!" Feena yelled out. "That's your exit! Now get out here! And hurry up! The rest of that wall's gonna fall and block the entrance! Go dammit!"

"Hold it!" Alexiel exclaimed as she drew her zweihander. "Like hell I'm letting you leave out of here!"

"Shove it your own ass, bitch!"

Alexiel looked to her right and was met with Ragna headbutting her, stunning her. The redhead groaned in pain, dropping her blade as she held her head in her hands. While she did so, Monika managed to finish cutting herself free and stood back up.

"Feena wait!" She yelled out. "What are you gonna do?!"

"I'll keep these guys busy for you. Just get out of here! Don't worry about me!" Feena answered. "Check the armory! I saw your swords in there!"

"Wait, we can't just leave without you!"

"If we stay here we won't leave at all!" Ragna said. "Come on!"

Ragna ran past the still stunned Alexiel and grabbed Monika by her collar before throwing her over his shoulder. Immediately he took off running towards the collapsing opening Feena created. He quickly threw Monika through first before hopping inside himself. The two then took off running down the open hallway. Alexiel had recovered at the last minute and attempted to run after the two. However, the moment that she tried, the rest of the wall above fell down, blocking the entryway Feena made with nothing but rubble. Seeing as how two prisoners scheduled for execution got away, Alexiel picked up her zweihander, and turned her attention towards Feena.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" She said calmly.

"I-I..." Feena stuttered. "I'm-"

"What. The hell. Were. You. Thinking?!" Alexiel now spoke in a more menacing tone.

"I'm doing what's right, okay?!"

"What's right is the ability to betray everyone you trust back and forth like it's nothing?! You're attempting to use an entire kingdom like their nothing but sacrificial pawns!"

Alexiel's zweihander began glowing as she swung it vertically downward, sending a crescent wave of light in Feena's direction. The girl stepped to the right and out of the way, causing the wave to crash into the ground next to her, kicking up dust as it did so.

'Like I've always said, Prime Minister..." Feena responded. "...I have my reasons."

"And your reasons are going to be what get you killed."

Alexiel starts walking in Feena's direction, Zweihander in hand and ready to fight.

"I won't offer you any mercy like I did last time." She said. "This time, I will treat you like a true traitor."

Feena chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Honestly, it's because I'm not surprised." Feena answered. "I knew what was coming to me the moment I made up my mind and decided to help Ragna and Monika. I knew that I would have to face you of all people in order to just that." Feena clinched her fists. "I knew that I would probably die in order to do any of this. And I'm telling you right now, I'm okay. I've accepted it. If you wanna kill me then go ahead.

Feena drew the sword she had sheathed on her waist and held it in front of her.

"But know this." She continued. "I'm gonna give you hell if you try and kill me!"

". . . So be it."

Alexiel was slowly starting to walk faster towards Feena, who had a confident smile on her face. Feena then looked down before glaring at Alexiel with a serious expression. She gripped her sword, readied herself, and rushed with all her might at Alexiel.

"Bring it on!" She shouted!

Alexiel picked up speed and rushed towards Feena with all her might in response. Both fighters met each other halfway as their blades clashed with each other, each fighter rushing the past the other in the process before turning around and running back up to each other. As they reached each other, once again the same thing happened as the result, except in closer range. Now in a proper fighting range, Alexiel and Feena entered a short deadlock before they both broke away and entered a deadly swords dance with each other. In the middle of their dance, Feena ducked under Alexiel's horizontal swing and swung horizontally herself low at her opponent's legs. Alexiel groaned and nearly fell to her knees, which left her open as Feena swung her sword diagonally across her midsection. As Feena spun around for another attack, Alexiel headbutted her and threw her off. While Feena was stunned, Alexiel grabbed hold of her and somersaulted backwards before throwing a punch into her abdomen, followed by a kick that sent her flying into the air.

While flying through midair, Feena caught herself, and sent herself downward with a burst of wind, landing on the ground. She then rolled forward before sending another gust of wind to propel her into Alexiel, slamming her fist into the Prime Minister's face and knocking her back a couple of feet before she managed to catch herself. Alexiel wiped her face as she could feel blood strolling down her cheek. She looked upward with a menacing glare at Feena, who responds with one of her own. Alexiel then cracked her neck to the sides before gripping her zweihander with both hands and walking in Feena's direction. Feena swung her sword once for a practice swing before gripping it tightly, and proceed to walk towards Alexiel as well.

"If you two don't make it out of here..." Feena thought to herself. "I'm gonna be very pissed when this is over."

Feena and Alexiel both began running towards each other, both of them with a dead serious look in their eyes as they were ready to fight all the way till the end. The two rushed each other at high speeds once again, their weapons clashing with each other as they entered a deadlock. Feena eventually broke the deadlock and jumped over Alexiel's head as she tried to summon mirror blades to strike her once the deadlock broke. Landing on her other side, Feena attempted to attack from behind with a horizontal slash, but was countered as Alexiel spun around her Zweihander to position it vertically behind her. Parrying Feena's attack, she turned around quickly as spun her sword around before slamming into Feena's chest, knocking her back. Immediately Alexiel rushed in again. Feena kicked in Alexiel's direction and rolled herself backwards while sending out a gust of wind that threw Alexiel off balance while running which allowed her to get up.

"Don't think I'll let you recover that easily!" Alexiel exclaimed as she quickly recovered her balance and rushed at Feena even faster than she originally was.

Feena doesn't respond, but simply smirks. Alexiel jumped upward upon reaching Feena and slammed her blade into the ground. Feena quickly rolled out of the way before it could reach the ground. She jumped out the way again as a wave of light was sent into her direction, and once more as a barrage of mirror blades nearly all struck her.

"Gotcha!"

Feena sheathed her sword and loaded her crossbow with a single explosive arrow.

"Wide open!" She exclaimed.

"What?!"

Feena fired the arrow, causing it to hit the ground in front of Alexiel, creating a veil of dust around her and cutting off her vision. Alexiel coughed as she rubbed her eyes.

"Now's my chance!"

Feena sent a burst of wind behind her and propelled herself into the dust. She then formed a larger gust of wind with her hands and blew the dust away, revealing Alexiel's position. As Alexiel looked up to see Feena above her, she attempted to raise her zweihander, but was not quick enough as Feena drew her sword and brought it down diagonally across Alexiel's chest. The redhead groaned in pain, but was cut off as Feena jabbed the hilt of her sword into her face, followed by a second slash to the midsection. Alexiel attempted to catch Feena with an overhead kick, but was unsuccessful as Feena ducked under it, and respond by throwing a right hook to her jaw when she came up. She then stepped on Alexiel's foot to keep her in place and kneed the redhead in the chest, taking the wind out of her and allowing her to maneuver over Alexiel for a vertical slash to her back.

As Feena landed however, Alexiel spun around and grabbed the back of her collar. She then kneed the girl in her back, causing her to nearly shriek in pain. Alexiel then followed up with a drop kick to Feena's stomach, knocking her into the ground. Feena coughed as she started to stand up, but soon went wide eyed as Alexiel stood there, holding her hand out as a beam of light charged in it.

"Go to hell." Alexiel said.

Alexiel fired a beam of light from her hand consuming Feena in it as it sent her flying. Alexiel stood there for a moment but then looked up with a stoic expression as Feena shot up into the air via a blast of wind and escaped the light blast. The girl in question was currently floating in the middle of the air and slowly descending. Her clothes had become a mess with part of her shorts ripped, as well as parts of her face and mid section were all bloody. Alexiel didn't say anything else and held out her sword as it started to glow.

"I hope you realize that I'm done playing nice." Alexiel stated.

Alexiel spun her sword around and swung vertically in Feena's direction, send out a wave of light towards her. Feena took a deep breath, and let herself glide along the wind, avoiding Alexiel's attack and flying towards the Prime Minister. She quickly retaliated as a barrage of mirror blades formed in front of her, causing Feena to halt. Alexiel fired the mirror blades in all directions, making it harder for Feena to glide by them. Feena was struck by over a dozen mirror blades before getting through them and to Alexiel. However, as she reached her, the injuries sustained from the mirror blades kicked in, stopping her from drawing her sword. While she was distracted, Alexiel grabbed Feena by her neck and slammed her into the ground. She then fired a blast of light from her hands, sending Feena flying backwards and creating a small crater in the ground where she landed.

Feena struggled to sit up as she saw Alexiel hop into the air above her. The redhead held out her palm and fired several more barrages of light down onto Feena. The girl managed to roll out of the way just in time and get up to her knees. Just as another blast was fired at her, she held out her hands and created a shield made out of wind to tank the hit. She then surrounded herself in a veil of wind and used it to float into the air while she recovered. From there, she flew straight to Alexiel who hadn't touched ground yet, and headbutts her in the abdomen before she could realize. Feena then backed off for a moment before throwing several straight punches to her face, followed by hammering the top of her head and knocking her to the ground. However, Alexiel formed a barrier of mirror blades below her and quickly rebounded upward. She then raised her hand and caused a large pillar of mirror blades to extend from the ground under Feena, knocking her out of her wind veil as it hit, causing her to be left free falling in the air, in which she crashed into the ground hard. Feena coughed up a bit of blood as she finally made it back to her feet.

However, just as Feena pulled herself together, she looked to see Alexiel, with her zweihander on her back, right in front of her with her fist aimed at her face. Feena was unable to react in time as Alexiel threw a solid left hook, followed by a right one as well. Feena was knocked around to the sides from those two punches alone, and the moment she turned back to face Alexiel she was met with her opponent's foot slamming into her abdomen causing to cough up even more blood. Feena sent a gust of wind to Alexiel, blasting her away from her. Followed by another as Feena started using what amount of strength she had left to use the wind to knock Alexiel around like a rag doll. Alexiel immediately started getting fed up with this, and held out her hands, suddenly creating a current of stronger force than Feena's own winds, completely shielding herself from Feena's barrage. Feena blinked and went wide eyed at this, but suddenly sent out another powerful gust of wind as Alexiel attempted to blast her with wind as well, creating a powerful wind storm in that small area.

The two girls both manipulated their way into the center of the wind storm, facing each other.

"I'll say this much," Alexiel spoke up. "You were serious about making me work for it."

"You can use wind too?" Feena said in surprise. "What the hell can't you fight with?!"

"Just because I use light doesn't mean it's my only element."

Feena kicks behind her creating another burst of wind inside the storm that propelled her towards Alexiel. However, as she attempted to strike at her with her sword, a wall of mirror-blades formed in front of her, causing her to put her feet out first, and keep herself from hitting the wall face first. However, the moment she did so, the rest of the wall broke open and sent out a volley of mirror-blades at the girl, striking her multiple times and making her cry out in pain as she fell to the ground. At that point, the windstorm had lessened as both Feena and Alexiel were no longer using wind at the moment.

"You know something Feena?" Alexiel started to say. "If anything, above all, you've made me feel like a goddamn idiot right now."

As Feena started to stand back up Alexiel stomped on the ground, causing mirror-blades in the form of a small pillar to sprout up under Feena and knocked her into the air, where Alexiel grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I pitied you. I trusted you."

Feena coughed up blood as Alexiel kneed her in the stomach, followed by the Prime Minister throwing a punch with her right hand to her jaw, letting go of Feena and knocking her away, and back to the ground. Feena slowly looked up, doing her best to shrug off the amount of blood she was leaking.

"And then you just waste it all with this betrayal." Alexiel commented. "Now. I feel like an idiot because of all this."

"Good." Feena groaned. "Now you know how I feel."

Alexiel blinked and raised a brow in confusion. "What?" She asked.

Feena wipes the blood that was on her lip, and rushed at Alexiel once again. The Prime Minister sidestepped to avoid and attempted to bring her zweihander down on top of her. However, Feena had planned for this, and built up a gust of wind in her hand. She threw a straight shot at Alexiel's abdomen, causing her to wheeze and keel over, dropping her zweihander. However, when she did so, the blade unfortunately fell in Feena's direction. The woman shrieked as she fell over and rolled on the ground, the strike from the falling sword leaving a large, bleeding wound on her right leg.

"Not... done yet...!" Feena said to herself.

Even with her wounded leg, Feena wouldn't give in. She used what power she had to bring herself back to her feet, and used her elemental prowess in wind to keep herself balanced. Alexiel on the other hand, recovered herself and turned to face Feena.

"Big mistake." She said.

Feena gripped her sword once again, and propelled herself at Alexiel who held out her hand to summon her blade back to her. The two girls' blades clashed the moment they came within range of each other. Feena used the wind around her to circle around Alexiel constantly while slashing back and forth. Alexiel only responded with swinging around her zweihander for nothing but defense.

"You're nothing but a one-trick pony right now!" She exclaimed to Feena.

Alexiel propelled herself into the air with another gust of wind, in which Feena followed. Their blades clashed before they danced around in the air. Feena dodging mirror-blades left and right, while Alexiel continued to counter against Feena's sword swings. This continued, until after one bad swing, Feena had let go of her sword after coming into contact with Alexiel's, watching it fall to the ground. Feena kept herself together and moved out the way as Alexiel attempted to dropkick her. In an instant, the girl armed her crossbow and begun firing several paralyzing arrows at the Prime Minister. Five arrows were fired and all five hit Alexiel directly. The redhead screamed as several volts of electricity went through her body, and made her lose control over the wind, and fall to the ground. Feena dove after the woman, both spiraling out in midair. Feena then slammed her head into Alexiel's abdomen and forced her downward even more. However, in the middle of this Alexiel managed to move through her paralysis and throw Feena aside with a blast of wind. She propelled herself to a wall, and slowly slid down to the ground safely. Feena on the other hand crashed into a wall, and went down, hitting the ground hard.

Feena slowly looked up at Alexiel, who was walking towards her. Unfortunately she was restricted in her movement as her wounded leg had begun to hurt even worse. The woman at the time had pulled out two arrows and placed them in the wall behind her,. Slowly, she began to pull herself back up.

"You just don't know how to give up, do you?" Alexiel asked as she continued to walk to Feena.

"Hey... I warned you..." Feena said weakly. "You'd have to kill me to get me to stop."

Feena soon managed to pull herself back to her feet rather quickly. Alexiel held out her hand and fired a beam of light towards the girl, who shot herself out of the way with a gust of wind, and managed to control herself when she lands. As currently down on one knee, Feena looked up and glared at Alexiel with determined eyes.

Feena then looked down to see she landed next to her sword. Quickly she grabbed it and brought herself back up onto her own two feet, using her sword as a crutch to help stand up. She then looked around, and suddenly grew worried as she saw some of the guards waking back up.

"Shit!" She said to herself. "The paralysis is wearing off."

Soon about three guards managed to wake up first. They had immediately set their eyes on the Prime Minister and the injured Feena upon waking and grabbed their weapons from off the ground.

"Surround her." Alexiel ordered.

"Yes, Prime Minister!" The soldiers all said in unison.

Feena the looked around to see the three soldier all surround her. The woman had been forced to push her back up against the wall. In front of her was one of the female soldiers, while on her left and right sides were two of the male soldiers. Walking up to her from the front was Alexiel, who merely sighed.

"Anything else you wanna try?" Alexiel asked Feena.

The girl merely growled as she stared at the redheaded Prime Minister. However, no matter how much she stood firm, it became painfully clear to her that she was in way over her head. There didn't seem to be a safe way for her to get out of this. And she knew she wouldn't get out of this alive. Nonetheless, that didn't stop Feena from gripping her sword and loading her crossbow. She proceeded to stand up as best as she could and ready herself for whenever they come at her.

"This is over yet, Prime Minister...!" Feena said. "I'm just getting started!"

* * *

**Location: Armory, 17th Floor**

Inside of a closed space within the seventeenth floor, there was a room that was filled with a variety of weapons and equipment. These ranged from the standard gear that most Goldenian Imperial Soldiers wore, and also rare weapons and those taken from enemies and prisoners, as well as those that were claim in wars. While this room was normally undisturbed a loud crash was soon heard within it. Two guards that were on the outside of the door had been thrown through the door, knocking it wide open and leaving them unconscious.

"Here!"

Soon Ragna and Monika both rushed into the room, stepping over the unconscious guards they managed to get in without any problems. The two looked around quickly for their weapons.

"You think anyone heard that?" Ragna asked.

"There's a high chance that they did." Monika answered. "But I'd rather not be around if they come over here to investigate. Let's grab our swords and get out of here."

The two quickly walked around the armory, keeping their eyes out as they browsed through the large assortment of weaponry that was contained in the room. Soon as they were searching, Ragna managed to catch something out the corner of his eye.

"Over here!"

As he and Monika ran over, sitting in the area that they went over to were their weapons. Ragna's cleaver sword and Monika's long sword, sitting there awaiting to be picked up by their owners once again.

"Found you!" Monika said as she grabbed her sword.

Ragna picked up his sword and placed it on his waist.

"Alright. That's one thing taken care of." He said. "Now we need to figure out how the hell are we gonna get out of here."

". . . Actually..." Monika started to say. "Ragna-"

"I didn't notice that many guards on the way down here either. And any others that we passed by, I just shoved out of our way. So if they're still up and at it, that'll be a problem."

"Ragna, I-"

"Not to mention, that if we keep heading in the direction we came, I won't know what to expect either. Neither would you."

"Ragna, listen to me!"

Ragna looked over as Monika yelled out.

"I. . . I don't think we should leave yet-"

"No."

"E-Eh?!"

"I know what you're thinking. We are not going back to save that girl. We need to figure out how the two of us are gonna get out of here safely."

"Ragna, Feena came back and is risking her life for our sake! We need to-"

"She got us into this damn situation in the first place! Now we're supposed to go back there, pretend like she didn't stab us in the back and get her ass out of there?!

"She went against Prime Minister Alexiel, of all people! I'd go back and save her if she'd risk her life like that for us!"

"How do you know that's even what she's doing. Hell, as far as we know she could've set all of this up!"

"Now you're just talking a goddamn idiot!" Monika butted heads with Ragna while both were in their heated argument. "You weren't the one who's life was this close to being ended a moment ago! You weren't the one who was dangling in the air with a rope tied around your neck, slowly draining the life from you!"

"You're right. I wasn't. And I don't know about you, but I'd rather keep it that way. If you wanna go throw your life away for that damn woman, then by all means. Be my guest. I'm not going to do something like that. Especially for someone I can't trust!"

Monika and Ragna continued to glare at each other for a moment. The tension between the two ended when the former turned her head and walked away from the latter.

"...This Kingdom's a goddamn labyrinth." Monika said when she was not facing Ragna. "You don't know shit about this place, and you don't know where the hell to go if you wanna get out of here. And considering everything that just happened today, there's no doubt there won't be soldiers searching for our asses on every single floor. And if you just waltz on out of here, assuming you'll ever find your way off this floor on your own, you'll just end up back here. Let me tell you this Ragna." Monika turns back around to face Ragna. "You. Need. Me. You need the two of us. You're not gonna survive if you don't have a guide to get you out of here. But I'm only gonna say this once; I'm not leaving here without Feena." Monika starts walking back in the direction they came. "But hey. Do whatever the hell you feel like. What do I-?!"

Monika paused for a minute as she looked around. As Ragna also stepped out, he saw what had stopped the girl. The armory had been surrounded by dozens of Imperial Soldiers on all sides, preventing them from going anywhere if they try to.

"That's them!" One of the soldiers said. "They're who we came to find!"

Monika and Ragna were forced back into the armory, having no other choice but to be pushed up against a wall.

"Alright, fine." Ragna groaned. "I'm not in the mood to stay here and fight off a dozen soldiers. If you've got a plan to get us out of here, then we'll bring her along."

"Grab my hand." Monika said.

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

Ragna sighed as he took hold of Monika's hand.

"Let's go."

In an instant, and right before the soldier's eyes, Monika and Ragna vanished. There wasn't a trace of which way they went off to, or even how they escaped being surrounded. They were just gone. All of the soldiers looked around in shock and confusion.

". . . Anyone see which way they went...?" One of the soldiers asked stupidly.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Execution Yard, 17th Floor, Goldenia**

"You're all out of options, now."

With Feena, the girl continued to look around left to right. She remained surrounded by Alexiel and the soldiers that she previously knocked out, at this point having all of them awake. Backed up against the wall and sporting a gaping leg wound, she saw that she didn't have much of a choice but to stand her ground for as long as possible. She gritted her teeth and gripped her sword and crossbow.

"She still intends to fight against us?" Asked one of the male soldiers.

"What the hell is this woman thinking?" Asked a second soldier.

"I'm thinking that I have a job to do." Feena responded.

Everyone had stopped talking and all gave Feena their attention as they listened to her speak.

"I came here with full knowledge that I wouldn't be able to beat the Prime Minister, yet alone her and any other soldiers. But I couldn't let that stop me from doing the right thing." Feena held out her sword towards the soldiers in front of her. "I betrayed two good people... People who I didn't appreciate their help... People who very well could've been my friends. But even if I can't have that, I won't let them rot away and be hanged! I'll make sure of that as long as I live and breathe!"

". . . You surprise me." Alexiel responded. "You've changed your mind so many times in these few weeks."

Alexiel points at Feena, signaling for the soldiers to move in. Slowly, they made their way up to Feena, weapons out in front as they close in on her.

"Sorry Goblin Mage..." Feena said to herself. "I might not make it back after all.

Feena jumped back, placing her one good leg on the wall behind her. In a gust of wind, she shot herself forward, sword in hand. She propelled herself straight through the guards and towards Alexiel, who jumped out of the way in response. However, instead of continuing to go forward, she held out her hands and shot out another gust of wind, propelling her backwards. She spun around while flying backwards, spin kicking the five soldiers behind her. She then landed on the ground, good leg first, and held out her hand. In an instant, she form a ball of wind in her hand and threw it at the guards, the impact sending a gust of wind that knocked them away from her. Using her last bits of energy, she forced herself over to each one of them, punching them back to the ground one by one. The soldiers were all rolling around on the ground in pain, not trying to get up just yet. Alexiel saw this and sighed.

"Looks like I have to do everything myself then." She said.

Feena landed on the ground in front of her, sword in hand and ready to fight. Alexiel placed her hand on her zweihander ad spun it around before swinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go!" Feena exclaimed.

Feena rushed at Alexiel via a gust of wind, with her sword held out in front of her. Upon reaching, the Prime Minister swung her zweihander straight up, knocking Feena further into the air and over her head. Feena quickly switched out her weapon from her sword to her crossbow and aimed downward, firing several fire arrows, nearly trapping Alexiel in a ring of fire. The redheaded Prime Minister dashed out of the way before she was closed in.

"I've got it!" Feena said to herself as she righted herself before landing on the ground. "She reacts on her instincts and didn't bother to think that she was a wind elemental like me!"

Feena quickly redrew her sword and ran up to Alexiel, despite her injured leg. By the time Alexiel turned around, the woman had already slashed her across her back, leaving a large wound straight down the middle. Feena threw a kick that spun Alexiel around, and then slashed across her midsection for a followup. Before she could strike again, Alexiel fired a blast of light at Feena, knocking her away as Alexiel swung her sword behind her and rushed after Feena.

"Don't get too cocky now!" Alexiel exclaimed as she approached Feena.

Feena recovered herself and rolled under as Alexiel swung her zweihander at her horizontally. Feena spun her sword around so that she was holding it in front of her again and went back on the offensive. She clashed blades repeatedly with Alexiel as she danced around the Prime Minister as fast as possible. However, she was quickly halted as Alexiel sweep kicked her, knocking her down and forcing her to rebound off her hands to get back up. However as she did so she let go of her sword, which Alexiel proceeded to grab and throw in Feena's direction. The girl quickly dodged and called up a gust of wind to send the sword back to her. She then sheathed sword and aimed her crossbow at Alexiel, who was running towards her. Before firing, she launched herself into the air, causing Alexiel to stop and take notice. While the redhead was still Feena fired five electric arrows downward, all five striking Alexiel. As Feena landed, the redhead screamed as several electric shocks went through her body.

"That should keep you down for a while." Feena said.

Alexiel attempted to move forward but suddenly collapsed to her knees. Feena turned around and started walking off slowly, sheathing her sword and putting her crossbow around her waist.

"Damn, this leg wound is killing me..." She said to herself. "I'd better get out of here quick. Hopefully the others are-?!"

Feena suddenly stopped walking and looked around. Upon doing so, she saw that the five guards that she rendered immobilized earlier were all back up and at it, now having her surrounded.

"Ah, shit..." Feena growled. "I forgot about these guys..."

The soldiers all quickly rushed straight at Feena once more. The girl was sporting a serious look as she readied herself. The first soldier struck first, in which Feena responds by jumping on top of his sword and hopping onto the outside of the guards. She attempted to draw her crossbow and stun them all into submission. However the moment she did so, a mirror-blade cut across her hand, making her drop her weapon and jump back, allowing the guards to step in front and guard the crossbow.

"Dammit, she can still pull that type of shit?! Feena said to herself in a worried tone.

Feena was forced to dodge yet another two mirror-blades, but soon realized she got distracted. As she dodged the second one, another soldier brought her axe down across Feena vertically, striking her midsection and nearly breaking off the upper half of her armor. As Feena stepped back however, another soldier hit her with a kick from behind, knocking her down. As he then proceeded to bring down his sword on her, Feena quickly pulled out her sword and sweep kicked the soldier's leg knocking him down. She then rolled over the man and out into the open where a female soldier rushed at her with sword in hand. The female soldier swung left and right repeatedly, not landing any hits. Feena fired a gust of wind that knocked the woman back into a wall.

"I don't have time for this shit!"

Feena propelled herself back to Alexiel, who managed to work through her paralysis not only enough to attack telepathically, but to move in general. She gripped her zweihander as she spun around to strike Feena, who jumped over the attack. However, the moment she landed, Alexiel swung her blade against the ground, causing it to spike up and smack Feena dead in the face. Alexiel leaped into the air as she attempted to bring down her sword onto Feena's entire body. Feena rolled out of the way just as she landed, but was knocked away by the impact. The guards all quickly ran back up to the redheaded Prime Minister. Alexiel didn't say anything but point at Feena. Immediately, they all knew what she meant and rushed after the girl.

Feena propelled herself into the fray of guards, and responded with a flurry of punches and kicks, stunning them and injuring some as they all fell back down to the ground. She then formed a large gust of wind around them and threw all of them aside, one by one. She then turned to face Alexiel, but was met with the Prime Minister's foot on her jaw as she was kicked. Alexiel spun around again and threw another kick before spinning around one last time and slamming her blade into Feena's side. Feena was knocked away, and the moment she tried to stand up, she could feel another deep, bleeding wound. She growled and clenched her fists as she swiped up her sword and crossbow and ran back towards Alexiel. Alexiel proceeded to run to meet her halfway.

Feena and Alexiel enter a sudden sword dance upon reaching each other, each one going back and forth as they swung their blades around.

"How the hell do you not go down?!" Alexiel exclaimed.

"I already told you that I'm not gonna drop so easily!" Feena answered back with a smirk.

Alexiel halted in the middle of their clash and sidestepped, firing several beam of light once she landed. Feena dodged out of the way and sheathed her sword, then fired her crossbow at the Prime Minister, striking her with two electric arrows, shocking her once more. However, not to Feena's surprise, Alexiel didn't go down at all. The redhead then held up her hand and summoned a barrage of mirror blades in the air.

Just as Alexiel was about to fire her mirror-blades, Feena suddenly slammed her sword against the metal on her shoes, causing the blade of the sword to start breaking into pieces. Alexiel, confused at the moment, still sent out her mirror-blades, moving in on Feena on all sides. In response Feena caused another gust of wind to blow, taking up the pieces of the broken blade with it. As the mirror-blades closed in, Alexiel watched in surprise as they were all ripped apart by the broken shards of Feena's sword that were being blown around her inside the wind. Feena the rushed straight at Alexiel, the wind surrounding her as she went through every mirror-blade that came to her.

"How is she...?!"

As Feena broke through the barrage of mirror-blades, she sent the wind forward, causing the shards of her sword to all head for Alexiel. Before the redhead could react, she was suddenly cut in multiple places as the shards struck her, as well as dropping her zweihander as she held her hands over her face to try and defend herself. While Alexiel was recoiling from that surprise attack, Feena rushed and headbutted her in the chest, knocking her back before kicking her across the face twice and then once on her side, knocking her around. Feena loaded her crossbow and fired several normal arrows in the Prime Minister from behind. The woman groaned loudly as the arrows hit her. Feena then jumped over her and threw a straight shot into her jaw, followed by another to the stomach, and an uppercut to finish, knocking Alexiel down, and causing the arrows to drive in even further as she landed on her back. Alexiel rolled over in pain as she tried to bring herself back up to her feet. Feena then sighed deeply as she started walking away from her opponent, as well as picking up the sword of a downed soldier.

"I know she's gonna get back up." Feena said to herself. "I know that this isn't gonna take her down. Still, I have hope."

Feena sheathed her new sword and put her hands behind her head as she walked away. She then looked down as she heard rumbled while she was walking. Suddenly, she sent a gust of wind from under her feet as she flipped backwards into the air, just in time to avoid a pillar made of mirror-blades that spun up. Feena then sighed as she looked to see Alexiel pulling herself back up to her feet. In a bust of light around her, the arrows were ejected out of her body.

"Yeah..." Feena sighed. "This seems about right."

Alexiel rushed towards Feena once again, with Feena drawing her sword in response. Alexiel ran past the girl, swinging her sword as she did so, only for Feena to block it. As she turned around Feena kicked up a gust of wind under her feet and made her trip, as she was going down Feena slid under her and threw a wind powered kick into her stomach, knocking her into the air. Feena then sheathed her sword and held her hands down to her sides as a powerful of gust of wind started to form in them. She then held her hands up to Alexiel, who had been knocked high into the air by the off guard kick.

"Tyrant's..."

The wind in Feena's hand had gotten strong enough, that it almost looked like solid objects. Alexiel looked down at the last moment as her eyes widened.

"The hell?!"

"Hurricane!"

Before she realized it, Feena fired the wind from her hands, creating a large gust of razor like winds in the air above her. Alexiel was soon consumed by this wind, shrieking in pain as she was soon slashed up in multiple directions, leaving all sorts of wounds all over her body. The longer the wind continued on, the stronger it got.

"I think you ought to at least here me say this while you're up there." Feena called out. "This is my last resort, 'Tyrant's Hurricane'. It's made of highly-concentrated, razor-sharp winds that keep getting deadlier. The longer I have you trapped in this attack, the more severe your wounds will start to get." Feena pointed one finger up at Alexiel. "This is why I save this for last!"

As if on cue, true to what Feena said Alexiel's wounds were getting worse as one strike from the wind had nearly taken off her lower half. Alexiel continued to try and find some sort of opening, but couldn't find anyway to counter against the strong winds, or even more herself without suffering great damage. As Feena watched Alexiel be ripped to shreds by her attack, she smiled slightly as she clenched her fists, causing the winds to slowly die down. Alexiel was slowly spiraling around in the air as she began to fall back to the ground.

"Heh, well what do you know." Feena said as she drew her sword.

Alexiel opened her eyes and soon widened them upon seeing Feena with her sword ready to end this.

"I might win this after all!"

Feena readied herself to drive a sword straight through Alexiel from the below. As the Prime Minister saw this, she suddenly start pointing to her right. Feena was confused for a moment, until she looked over to her right and went wide eyed. There, Alexiel's zweihander,was soaring towards her.

"What the hell?!"

Feena quickly turned around to face the sword heading to her. In a swift motion she swung her blade in its direction in order to parry it.

"?!"

However, Feena was ill-prepared for what was to come. As the sword came to her, she managed to parry it and knock it back, but was unaware that it was not the main attack heading to her. Another sword made out of mirror-blades was spinning with it, just behind it. When Feena knocked away the zweihander, the mirror-blade sword avoided the attack, and continued on its path, slicing straight through her extended right arm and cutting it off, and impaling her straight through the chest before striking the ground below Feena. The girl was still standing there, having a shocked look on her face as the blood poured out of her injuries. Meanwhile, Alexiel crashed into the ground beside her zweihander. Soon Alexiel's body started glowing green as her injuries were healed almost immediately. She began to pick herself, and her sword, off the ground before walking to Feena.

"You're a tough one." Alexiel said. "I'll say that much."

"H. . . How. . .?" Feena struggled to ask as the blood leaked out of her mouth. "How did you. . .?"

"You almost had me there. I really mean that. If it weren't for the Gods that are on my side, that attack of yours would've killed me for sure. It's thanks to them and their power that I was able to survive such an attack head on."

Soon the mirror-blade sword disappeared, causing Feena to collapse and fall to the ground. The woman held her only remaining arm over her chest wound and tried to bring herself back up to her knees. She looked up at Alexiel as she did so.

"You know something, Prime Minister. . . " She said. "I've finally done it. . . I. . . I finally figured you out."

Alexiel blinked in confusion as Feena spoke, as well as watching the girl bring herself back up to her feet.

"You're a loyalist type of person." Feena continued. "Everything you've said and done suggests that. And that's why you've lasted this long, isn't it? Because you always have someone watching your back? Because you'll always have people that'll defend you?"

Feena lunged at Alexiel and attempted to throw a punch with her left remaining arm. Alexiel stepped out of the way and spin kicked Feena into a woman coughed up blood as she continued to stand up with her back on the wall.

"Meanwhile, I'm the person that no one would give a damn about if they left here alive. Someone who will live every moment of their life as if it's their last, even if I do so recklessly. And I know what you and many others are thinking. 'That's no way to live' isn't it? Well I honestly don't care." Feena started charging up another powerful gust of wind in her one hand, attempting to use her Tyrant's Hurricane once again.

"Maybe you're right." Alexiel responded, walking up to Feena. "But at the same time, what good does that do? Look at where you are now. You've betrayed everyone who ever put their trust in you. You came back to save two others who you say were 'friends'. And now look. They've left you, just like you left them. Granted, once I'm done with you, I'll hunt down the two of them and finish what started. But you should've known this. You knew that this would be throwing your life away for no reason. No smart one at least. And in the end-"

Feena attempted to use her strongest attack once again, but suddenly was stopped as Alexiel drove her zweihander back into her chest, causing her to lose focus and feeling in her body once again. Alexiel removed the blade from Feena once again, watching as the girl sank to the ground. However, even after the second stab would, Feena still looked up at the Prime Minister, and attempted to charge another attack, to little effect and power.

"You still put your life on the line like this."

"I'd rather die like this fighting to my last breath instead of spending the rest of my life living like you." Feena said weakly.

"Fine. I'll make this quick. You don't deserve it considering that you're a traitor, but I do have some respect for you."

"I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Feena smirked and closed her eyes, ready for Alexiel to end her. Soon, the several soldiers that had been thrown away during the fight all started to approach the Prime Minister and the Mercenary once again.

"Prime Minister!" One of them called out.

"Are you all right?!" Another one asked.

"I'm fine." Alexiel answered. "One of you ready the guillotine." Alexiel points to Feena. "We'll give her a swift death and then continue pursuing the other two-"

"Wait a minute..." A female soldier said. "What is that?"

"What?"

Alexiel turned around as she listened up, and heard something coming from behind the wall where Feena was.

"It's coming from back here, isn't it?" A second female soldier asked as she walked over.

"Wait! Get away from there!"

Alexiel suddenly ran up and shoved the female soldier out of the way. Suddenly before anyone could respond, a large black spike pierced through the ground and the wall, leaving a large hole and crater. Alexiel moved her zweihander and held it out in front of her. Even though she did so, she could not prevent the force that came from the attack as she was sent flying away from everyone, and landed across the yard and directly under the guillotine.

"Prime Minister!" The female soldier who was shoved said. "What the hell was-"

"Hell's Fang!"

Soon, a punch was thrown from behind the guard, knocking her back from the hole. All of the soldiers suddenly went on guard as they saw Ragna standing in the opening that was just made, with his large sword in hand. The soldiers all readied their weapons and were ready to charge at the person in front of them. Ragna then stepped out of the way, revealing Monika behind them. The girl held out her pistol and fired a shot straight passed the guards. The soldiers had first thought she missed until they turned around. The all were shocked as from the distance she was, Monika shot the rope that was holding up the blade on the guillotine, causing it to fall. Alexiel, who was still under the guillotine at the time, had begun to pull herself up, but went wide eyed as she looked up. A loud scream was heard in that direction as the guillotine's blade crashed down.

"P. . . Prime Minister!" The soldiers all said in shock.

"Hey! Monika!" Ragna said. "Whatever you're gonna do, hurry up! That won't keep them occupied."

Monika nodded as she quickly moved next to the injured girl, gasping as she saw how bad she was injured.

"Monika...?" Feena slowly said as she opened her eyes.

"Feena..." Monika said quietly. "Don't worry. You'll be alright." Monika took a deep breath and sighed. "I hate using this, but I have no choice."

Monika held out her hand in front of Feena and closed her eyes. Suddenly, unknown to everyone else, a large clock appeared under Feena and began to tick in reverse. As it did so, Monika stood there and watched as Feena's wounds began to heal. Even Feena's missing arm could be seen regenerating back onto her body. Soon Monika lowered her hand as the clock vanished. Suddenly Feena sat back up, examining her body in surprise as she saw how much she was healed.

"Whoa, what the hell?!" She said in shock. "Monika, this is amazing! How'd-"

"No time! Let's move! Ragna!"

"Right." Ragna responded.

The soldiers were all still stunned at how the Prime Minister had just be horribly sliced up by a guillotine. None of them had noticed that Ragna, Monika, and the now healed Feena were running out of the opening that had been blown open behind them. As they left, Monika held out her hand over the destroyed wall behind them and caused another invisible clock to appear and tick in reverse. Soon the wall fixed itself to before Ragna demolished it. The clock disappeared once the job is done, and Monika continued to run off with the others. As the soldiers snapped out it, they all immediately turned around, and soon became even more confused as the wall behind them had been fixed as if nothing happened.

". . . Wasn't that wall just... broken...?" One of them asked.


	7. Fleeing Fast

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter VII: Fleeing Fast**

* * *

**Location: Hallway Outside of The Imperial Dungeon, 17th Floor**

"Alright. That should put a lot of distance between all of us."

After a dangerous close call in the execution yard, the group of Ragna, Monika, and Feena had managed to escape, as well as supposedly take down Prime Minister Alexiel in the process. As of now, the three had been running through the halls of the seventeenth floor area. After a good while, the three had stopped in a hallway outside of the Imperial Dungeon.

"Goddamn..." Ragna said as he caught his breath. "Why the hell is this place so big?"

"Goldenia's like what, two million years old?" Feena responded. "It's no wonder that this place is so damn huge. Not to mention it's the number one kingdom of Man out of all that exist. It's gotta be huge."

"Unfortunately, that's just gonna make it much more harder for us to get out of here. We haven't even found a safe way out of this area, yet alone a way out of the entire kingdom." Monika commented. "If we keep going at this rate we're just going to be caught again by the other guards and Prime Ministers. We're in enough trouble already, and not to mention I just cut the head Prime Minister in half via a guillotine. I am gonna get way more than being hanged next time."

"That's why it can't be a next time." Feena placed her hand on her hat. "This is where I come in and help you guys get out of here. I may not be from this place, but I've done plenty of mercenary work to know Goldenia very well. I can get you two out of this floor with ease."

"Tch, yeah that's nice." Ragna said. "Why the hell are we just gonna believe that?"

"Pardon?"

"If you think I'm just gonna trust you like that again, then hell no. You got us into this mess, and now you expect me to just follow your lead like that?"

"Well, I. . ." Feena chuckled awkwardly. "It would be nice-"

"Ragna." Monika butted in. "Save it for later. What do we know about finding a way out of here that's not out in the open? And you can't just barge your way through everything."

"I hat the fact that you're right." Ragna groaned. "Fine. I'll play along. How the hell do we get out of here?"

"This way."

Even though that they had heard those words come from Feena's mouth, they also heard it come from someone else. Ragna and Monika looked up and saw Katalina standing on a nearby door, in which Feena was walking over to.

"Katalina?" Monika said in surprise.

"I'm doing you three a favor." Katalina answered. "I helped get you into this mess, and I'll help get you out. Only thing I ask is that when you leave, you don't speak about me being involved."

"You're just gonna help us too?" Ragna questioned.

"I'll do what I believe is right."

"Is that why you don't want anyone to know about this? In case you change your mind and we still get caught, you'll get away without any consequences?"

"Would you do the same in my position?"

". . ."

"I-I may have..." Monika responded.

"Then let's go." Katalina commented.

Katalina opened up the door wider, revealing there to be nobody else in the area except for herself. Feena quickly ran in with Monika following behind. Ragna stood there for a moment and sighed before running in with them. Katalina shut the door behind them as ran off as well.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Execution Yard, 17th Floor**

"I. . . I still can't believe it..."

"Is she... Is she really dead?"

"Have they killed the Prime Minister...?"

With the guards still inside of the execution yard, all five of them still stood there in complete shock. Underneath a fallen guillotine blade, there laid the brutally murdered Prime Minister Alexiel, her body split straight in half by the speed of the blade that fell down onto her when she was unaware of it. Her bloodied body that had been ripped into pieces lays on the ground under the blade.

"That woman, with the gun..." A male soldier said, his voice shaking. "She... She shot that rope... with such precision..."

"F-From a distance like that, no one should've made that shot with a peacemaker of all guns...!" A female soldier said while clenching her fists. "How the hell did she do that?! That should be impossible!"

"She barely even aimed when she stepped out..." Another female soldier said. "She just pointed and fired. And it hit..."

"Her name is Monika Weisswind, right?" A second male soldier asked. "J-Just who is this woman...? How could she have pulled off something so smoothly that suddenly...?"

"I-I don't even know what to say at this point. . ." A third male soldier responded, with obvious fear in his voice. "I don't even know if it would be smart to even hunt down those three anymore..."

"What the hell is going on out here?!"

All the soldiers snapped their heads up and nearly jumped in fear as they turned around. Coming from the entrance to the execution yard was Goldenia's newly appoint Queen, Freesia herself. Her royal guards were all surrounding her. The woman looked around in surprise as she saw the state that the execution yard was in.

"What the bloody hell happened in here?!" She asked firmly. "What happened to the prisoners?! Where's Alexiel?!"

"The... The prisoners have escaped, Y-Your Highness..." One of the male soldiers answered.

A small vein was just visible on Freesia's forehead at that answer.

"And the Prime Minister?!"

"S-She's-"

Before the soldier could finish his statement, a glowing green light could suddenly be seen from under the guillotine. Loud grunting and groaning could be heard as everyone looked over to see the pieces of the guillotine, including the blade were all rising up. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard as the light grew bigger, knocking the guillotine into the air, and breaking it into pieces. Even the blade was shattered by the power of the light. Everyone looked over in surprise at what they saw. As the light died down, standing there was none other than Alexiel, who's body had been fully healed to the point you couldn't tell she was cut in half. Her entire body looked brand new as if nothing ever happened to her. The woman was breathing heavily as she started to walk back up to the group. Freesia soon started to approach her, in which Alexiel respectfully bowed down with her zweihander in hand.

"What on earth happened...?" Freesia asked.

"Your Highness, I..." Alexiel began to explain. "Forgive me. Everything had flown smoothly until one of own betrayed us... The one that I let live back at the eleventh floor. She put her life on the line for the prisoners to escape and rearm themselves. And when they came back, I-"

"Stop. I don't need to hear anymore."

Alexiel continued to look down in disappointment.

"I shouldn't have let you talk me into allowing you to handle this. I should've just done the bloody damn job myself. I'm removing you from in charge of-No. Not just that." Freesia clenched her fist. "Because of all of this Alexiel. I am removing you as head of the Prime Ministers posthaste!"

"What?!"

"Whether or not your powers are gonna bring you back doesn't matter! Not only did you allow two simple prisoners to escape your grasp, you allowed the two of them and a known traitor to be the ones that killed you a moment ago! I do not need someone so careless and so reckless to be the head of the Prime Ministers! From this your moment on, you're relieved of your duties until I say otherwise."

". . . . But. . ." Alexiel wanted to argue back, but conceded and slowly stood up. "I-I understand, Your Highness."

"All of you get out my sight."

The soldiers all saluted before heading back through the entrance to the execution yard. Alexiel walked after them, eventually disappearing from Freesia's line of sight as well.

"That includes the rest of you." Freesia said to her royal guards. "Fan out, and search for the prisoners and traitors. They must still be somewhere on this floor."

"Yes, Your Highness!"

The royal guards all quickly ran back through the entrance and went off in every different direction in order to search for the three targets. As of now, Freesia had been left alone, the woman looking down at the ground as her fists trembled. She suddenly looked up and screamed into the air.

"Damn it all! Damn you Alexiel!" She shouted at herself. "I had everything perfect! I had everything going the exact way that it should have, and in one moment. Just one moment! You managed to screw up everything I had planned?!"

**"That, 'Your Highness'. . . Is where you are wrong."**

Freesia gasped and looked around in sudden fright. The atmosphere in the execution yard turned darker as did the sky. A purple-blackish mist could be seen floating around the area, circling above Freesia's head.

"Y-Your Excellency!" Freesia exclaimed in fear. "I-I can explain! This isn't what it looks like!"

**"No. No need. I already know."**

Freesia gulped, believing that she was in some sort of trouble.

**"Oh me, Oh my. . . Dear sweet Freezie. . . I gave you one simple task. Contain Ragna The Bloodedge and get rid of any unnecessary obstacles need be. That God worshiper delivered him straight into your kingdom's hands. I gave you the power needed to rid yourself of the old king. I even gave you a brilliant strategy to do so. Fake an execution and allow me to take care of anyone in the area! And even after all that... You've managed to let my prize escape."**

"Pl-Please forgive me, Your Excellency!" Freesia bowed down as the mist floated in front of her. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen! I swear!"

**"Now, now... Let's not dwell on the past. Instead. . ."**

Soon the mist swirled around as it began to take a transparent shape. Appearing before Freesia was a woman who looked to be fairly young. She wore a long, purple garment that exposed her cleavage, and a white cape with a red design over it, on top of her dress. She had brown hair, lavender eyes, and was wearing a large headpiece almost resembling a crown on her head.

**"Let's focus on the 'now'. As in. What are are you going to do now? How are you going to fulfill what I ask of you? How are you going to give me the Grim Reaper?"**

"I-I won't let them leave Goldenia!" Freesia quickly responded. "I swear on my life, Your Excellency! They will not escape from this kingdom! I'll let everyone know of these escaped convicts and offer a reward for their capture, to be turned in alive of course. With an entire kingdom after them there's no way that they'll be able to escape! You'll have Ragna the Bloodedge delivered to you momentarily! I won't disappoint you this time! I swear it!"

The transparent woman stood here for a moment, tapping her chin with a smile on her face. Soon, she giggled, and answered Freesia.

**"I suppose I can overlook this. Very well then."**

Soon the mist started to vanish, as well as the woman.

**"I look forward to seeing excellent results from you, Von Bismarck. Excellent results."**

". . . Wait! Your Excellency, wait!"

The mist stopped vanishing for a moment.

"If you were going to kill everyone else here, then. . ." Freesia looked up at the mist. "Then why were you planning to wait until Lieutenant Weisswind was dead?"

The woman slowly reformed in the mist again, as if she stayed for a moment to answer her servant's question. But instead of providing her an answer, she placed a finger over her lips and winks.

**"In due time. For now, that's not something for you to worry about."**

With that last statement, the mist fully vanished as Freesia looked up in surprise, reflecting over what just happened, and the new task that she has taken.

* * *

**Location: 17th Floor, Goldenia**

"Over here! I saw someone go by!"

Several guards continued to patrol the seventeenth floor, occupying every hallway that they could get into at the time being, and the outside areas. With the group of now four, they had managed to hide inside of a previously locked room that Ragna had managed to break his way into. As of now, he, Feena and Monika all sat around to recover from their previous time spent running while Katalina stood at a crack in the door, checking to make sure no soldiers were heading to this room.

"Hey, Feena?" Katalina suddenly asked. "You sure this is the right way?"

"I'd bet on it!" Feena answered. "It shouldn't be much farther if we could get down that hallway."

"Said hallway's locked up tight." Ragna butted in. "A lot of guys, and a lot of weapons. I'd rather not have to keep rushing through just to break out of this one floor."

"Ragna's right." Katalina said.

"This can't be the only way." Monika added on. "If there's a way to reach our destination from this hallway, then there has to be an alternate route that we can take to get there as well. Do you know of anything like that Feena?"

"Well, I do know another way..." Feena started to responded. "But it'll take much longer to reach our destination from there if we do go that way."

"That's better than trying to take our chances here, I guess." Ragna said.

"Then Feena and I can scout ahead." Monika commented. "Ragna, you and Katalina stay here for the time being and keep yourselves from getting caught."

"That's too risky." Katalina protested. "If we split up now, then we'll just be at even more risk. Though a smaller group is less likely to be seen, on the chance of it happening, they're also the most likely to be captured."

"She's right about that part." Feena sighed.

"Not to mention, that redhead's probably hot on our trail." Ragna added on. "We'd have a better chance of escaping from her if we're all together. I'd hate to admit it, but she's definitely a tough one."

"Redhead?" Katalina asked. "You mean Prime Minister Alexiel?"

"Yeah, whatever her name is. What the hell's her deal anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Monika here dropped a guillotine on top of the woman, and I have full confidence that she survived in one piece and is already after us once again. Not to mention, I could've sworn she dropped dead in our first fight, but somehow got right back up like I never touched her. Who is she? What is she?"

Katalina stood there for a moment as she thought about how to answer this question to the best of her ability. As a few seconds passed she finally started her explanation.

"From what I've heard..." She began. "She's an extremely blessed woman. Her faith in the Gods above has caused her to be blessed with an immeasurable amount of strength and power, as well as that her life is in their hands. I've seen her fight once before. From what I saw back then... she can be killed... but she can't die. But... then again this is my assumption from the things she's said and from rumors. I don't know how much of it is true."

"I can't say that I believe that myself." Monika responded. "If she's got all this power that the Gods supposedly gave to her, then what the hell's she doing here as a Prime Minister?"

"Shouldn't she be doing much bigger things than dealing with us?" Ragna asked.

"Maybe there's some specific reason why she's here then." Feena replied. "But then that just makes a bigger question as to what in the world could that possibly be."

The group all sighed for a moment.

"We can worry about that later." Ragna spoke up. "Right now, we have our own problems. All of those guards are out there and that's the fastest way out of here. What the hell do we do now?"

". . . I believe I may have a plan." Katalina answered. "First off, I need a place for the three of you to hide."

"The vent?" Monika asked.

"No, not there. I need that to stay clear. But, speaking of. I do need the vent to look like someone opened it and crawled through."

Ragna transformed his hand into a monstrous claw and tore off the vent cover.

"That'll do."

"The only other thing in here are several shelves and a few giant sheets." Feena responded. "This must've been a supply closet or something."

"Those may work. If the three of you can hide in those, I should be able to clear us a path."

"Why the hell would we leave this up to her?" Ragna thought to himself. "But, then again, she's the only person out of all of us who can walk out in the open and not get attacked on spot. I don't trust her to do this, but I don't have any other choice."

"Well..." Monika said. "We may as well go along with this."

Katalina nodded as the three did their best to hide without looking suspicious. As they did so, Katalina opened the door to the room they were in and stepped out, walking quickly over to the area where the soldiers had been patrolling. As she walked out, eventually one of the guards looked up and noticed her.

"What the-?!" He said in surprise, alerting several others. "Where did you come from?!"

"Guards, come quick!" Katalina said frantically. "I-I think someone's broken into that room over there!"

Katalina pointed towards the room she just exited.

"That area was locked off!" Another soldier said. "It shouldn't be open!"

Katalina and the others quickly rushed back to the room, Katalina entering first.

"Up there!" She said as she pointed to the open vent. "They must've torn the vent off and snuck back out!"

"Are you sure that no one else would be in here?" A third soldier asked.

"Yes, sir. I searched this room when I walked by and saw it was open. The room was empty and the vent cover was torn off."

"They couldn't have gotten far." The first soldier said. "The vents only lead to specific areas. Everyone! Split up! One group, search the inside of the vents! The rest of you, head to where the vents lead off to!"

"Yes, sir!"

Quickly, several guards scrambled into the vent, while the others ran of in different directions, clearing up a good portion of the route forward. Katalina stood there for a moment, as she was supposedly supposed to join the others at the vent's exits. However when the soldiers were all out of sight and range, she whistled.

"They're gone." She said. "You three can come out."

Soon from behind her, Monika tossed up a giant sheet, letting out herself, Ragna, and Feena.

"Phew! For a minute there, I thought it wouldn't work." Feena said in relief. "Come on. We'd better get going while they're out."

The group all nodded as Feena ran out in front, the rest of them following. As they ran through the hallways, they could look around to see that there wasn't anyone else around to notice him, as apparently almost all the guards had ran off towards the vent openings.

"Idiots..." Ragna muttered to himself. "They all left just because of one lead? Either they're really that dumb or we're just that important that they have to find us.

Soon, the group of four led by Feena arrive in a closed space that was surrounded by a few walls. As they looked around, the area they were in seemed to be a dead end.

"There's... Nothing here." Katalina commented.

"Dammit, did you get us lost?" Ragna asked.

"Oh, pipe down!" Feena responds. "Just watch."

Feena walked over to one of the walls and felt around it with her hands. Soon, she stopped on one particular spot and pushed forward, causing a piece of the wall to move in. The group jumped as the sound of hatch unlocking from below them was heard. Feena then smirked and walked to the source of the noise. She bent over and lifted up a tile off the ground. As she did so, a large opening was revealed under the tile on the ground. Inside the opening was an underground tunnel.

"What the hell?!" Ragna and Monika both said in surprise.

"So this is what you meant earlier..." Katalina said in surprise as well.

"Definitely!" Feena exclaimed. "Mercenaries that need to sneak through this place would use them all the time. It used to be something that the nobles of Goldenia would use in case they needed to sneak out in an emergency, but once someone found out, they stopped using them due to the safety issue. Ever since then, they've forgotten about them. No one else really knows where they are. Except mercenaries like myself, who have used them on regular basis."

"So then, this is our ticket out of Goldenia?" Monika asked.

"Well... partially. Apparently, the tunnels weren't designed to all connect directly to the first floor. This one should get us down to the fourteenth floor at best. Then we'll have to find another one. It's not perfect but it's better than taking a chance at the lifts."

"Well then, I guess this is where we part ways." Katalina stated.

"Thanks again for getting us out of here Katalina." Monika said.

"No need." Katalina turns around and starts walking away. "Just promise you'll hold up your end, and don't mention that I'm involved with you."

"I can do you one better." Ragna said.

"What do you-"

As Katalina turned back around, she, Monika, and Feena all went wide eyed as Ragna shoved his large sword straight into her chest, impaling her.

"Ragna?!" Monika exclaimed in shock.

"What the hell man?!" Feena also asked.

"She doesn't want to be associated with us right?" Ragna explained. "They're gonna find the fact that no other vent except that one was open suspicious obviously. And if they suspect her, they'll change their minds when they see her like this. It'll look like she tried to stop us, but failed and nearly died from it." Ragna removed his sword from Katalina. The girl dropped onto the ground not moving. "She'll live. But she'll probably pass out sooner or later. Whatever it is, that should keep suspicions of her low." Ragna placed his sword back on his waist. "That, and consider it payback for getting us into this shit in the first place."

Feena promptly moved away from Ragna and behind Monika at the sound of that last sentence. Ragna simply glared at the woman response.

"We'll discuss this later." Monika said. "Let's go."

Monika didn't say anything else and simply hopped into the underground tunnel, Feena quickly followed after. Ragna sighed and jumped in after them. Once they were all in, Feena shut the hatch and locked it.

"There." she said. "No one will know this is how we got out of here."

"Which way to we head off to now?" Monika asked, examining the tunnel. "There's two pathways we can choose from."

"The one on the left. The right side's a dead end."

"Right. Let's go."

"Good luck you two."

Monika and Ragna started walking off. However, both of them suddenly stopped as they realized something. Feena wasn't walking with them. The girl was still standing by the entrance to the tunnel and was looking away from the two of them.

"Um, Feena?" Monika started to say. "We're leaving..."

"I know." Feena responded.

"You're not coming with us?" Ragna asked.

"No. Why?"

"Wh-What?" Monika said in surprise. "Why not?!"

"Come on, Monika. You can't blame me now can you?" Feena put her hands behind her head. "Besides, why should I? I've done my part and gotten you two a way out of this floor. Now you can go find the other passageways and find your way out yourself. You don't need me anymore."

"Don't need you? Of course we need you! I may not be your superior anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't be allies. That doesn't mean we can't be friends again!"

"Oh, what's the point? I'll just get in your way and cause more problems. Hell, our entire trip here I can tell you were probably frustrated with me the entire time. I'm surprised you and Ragna didn't throw me off that airship while we were on our way to Goldenia. All I've done is get you guys into a lot of unnecessary bullshit and nearly got you killed. Well that's done. You're alive now. And I'll stay here this time." Feena gave he two a thumbs up and smiled. "So do me a favor; Stop giving a damn about me, will ya?"

"Feena. . . How can you. . . How can you say that?"

"As much as I'd like to agree with you, I'd have to side with Monika on this." Ragna joined in. "Do you honestly believe the two of us are gonna be able to sneak through floor to floor and get out alive?"

"I have confidence in you." Feena answered.

"Yeah right. I don't believe that. Hell, I don't believe any of that crap you just spat out earlier. What the hell's gotten into your ass?! You and I both know you sure as hell won't survive on your own! They'd kill you easily! Either that or you'd rat us out again and tell them how we plan to escape! You expect us to believe you just aren't gonna follow us like that!?"

"I honestly don't care what you believe from me." Feena closed her eyes and looked down. Still smiling. Still has her hands back behind her head. "You could say I was lying to you about the secret tunnel. I don't care anymore. I don't expect you to believe me. I don't expect you to even want me anywhere you two. I got on your nerves. I turned against you. It took me until you were about to die before I changed my mind. All I'm saying is that you guys have a need for a piece of shit like myself, now do you? I'm not trustworthy. I'm not reliable. All I can do is get people into trouble. So I'm gonna stay here. Right here. Nothing like that'll happen again."

"You sound so... pathetic."

"As I expected."

"So, just like that, it's over for you?" Monika spoke up and asked. "Just like that you're done with life? You're gonna accept whatever punishment fate decides to throw at you?"

Feena nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Come on, Monika. Leave her." Ragna said with a sigh. "If she wants to die, let her die."

Ragna started walking off into the tunnel even deeper. Not knowing if it was a trick or not, but he knew it was their only option. Monika looked at Feena for a good moment, and sighed before turning around. Although she did not walk away immediately.

"Feena..." She started to say. "I'm sorry."

Feena suddenly looked up and opened her eyes in surprise upon hearing those two words.

"Sorry?" She asked. "For what?"

"It's my fault isn't it? Even if it's a little bit, I'm responsible for this happening. As your superior, back then it was my job to learn about my subordinates. To get to know you. To seem like a friend to you more than just a superior officer. I mean, you didn't even memorize my name till recently. I don't see why you wouldn't betray us like you did. " Monika looked down. "That's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being a good superior. And I'm sorry for not trying hard enough to. . . to get to know you... To be your friend..."

". . . Why...?"

Monika turned around and looked up at Feena. While she was still facing away from the two of them, Monika could see that her body was slowly shaking.

"There isn't any point." Feena replied. "I wouldn't have understood anyway. As we speak now, I don't even know what a friend really is. I've tried to learn but it isn't sitting with me."

"How the hell do you not know what a friend is?" Ragna asked. "You'd think that'd be something you should've learned as a child."

"I don't know. It's kinda hard for a five year old child to learn anything when everyone she's ever known and loved are all dead, and she's spent her entire childhood trying to live in this cruel world."

The fact that Feena said all of that in such a casual tone startled Ragna and Monika the most. They were surprised. Considering up until today, neither one of them really understood Feena, and now they hear this.

"Shit, I... didn't realize..." Ragna said, realizing how offensive he may have been.

"Feena, I... Never knew." Monika also said.

"Well, duh. Of course not." Feena responded, still in her calm, carefree demeanor. "I've never said anything about myself to anyone. I don't like reliving these things. So why on earth would speak about them? That's even worse, am I right?"

"You don't need to. What you've said was enough. Enough to tell me that you've lost a lot in a short amount of time, haven't you?"

"..."

"I'm sorry. I never should've said anything. I shouldn't be pestering you on this subject like I am-"

"Stop it."

"E-Eh?"

"Y-You understand, don't you?" Feena asked. As of now, her calm and carefree demeanor could be heard falling apart from her voice. "You get me, don't you Monika? You get what it's like to experience things like this don't you? Don't you? Then you'd understand why I behave like this. Why I've never learned about friendship or any of that crap. Why I've-"

"Feena..." Monika interrupted. "There's a lot about you I won't be able to understand. There a lot of things I still don't understand. But with what little I do, I know one thing. You need a friend. An actual one. Whether or not you know what a friend is, I'll be that person who you can call a friend."

"Why. . . Why are you so.."

"I've had worse betrayals happen to me Feena. This isn't the first time someone's turned their back on me. The only difference this time is everyone else on my side didn't die. Everyone being Ragna and you. But... I can say that you're definitely the first one to come back and join me again. I wasn't really angry with you. I was just... sad. I just wanted answers. I just wanted to know you better. I just wanted to understand you."

Feena continued to look away from the two of them.

"Hey, Feena?" Ragna spoke up once again, walking back to the two of them. "What exactly do you think friends are?"

". . . They're just... people who use you for their own purposes." Feena began to answer. "Friends to me, have always been people who will act like that they are there to help you. Like they actually care about you. But then when things aren't on their side anymore, they'll stab you in the back, both figuratively and physically. As long as they need you for their purposes, they're your friend. When you fall, they won't be there for you. When you're hurt they won't help tend to your wounds. And when the law's against you, they'll turn you in themselves and be on their merry way. That's what a friend is to me."

Ragna and Monika seemed to be a bit surprised, not expecting to hear something for someone who's always so carefree.

"Feena..." Monika started to ask. "What happened? What happened to cause you to end up going through life like this...? We know you lost your parents, but what else happened? Please. Tell me."

Feena sighed.

"Honestly, there's not a whole lot to it." She began to explain. "When I was five, my home village was raided by a bunch of demons. Goblins specifically. Everyone there was killed. My dad died trying to fight them off. And my mom... perished horribly... keeping me out of harm's way. I tried to save her, but ended up taking a spear through the chest and left for dead. I'm lucky to survive. Years later, my dumb self thought that I could actually rely on people to help me take revenge. But I soon came to learn that Man is full of people worse than those Goblins. I've been abandoned more times that I can count."

Monika and Ragna remained silent.

As a mercenary, I've dealt with that my entire life." Feena continued. "So I guess that it... must have just rubbed off on me or something. There's only a few people that I'm close to, and I do everything in my power to keep them from helping me because I don't want them to die. But... I wouldn't have called them friends. Unlike everyone else, they never really used me. They were... well the good side of this world in general. In the end, I didn't want to risk their lives. So I left them, and came here in hopes of finding 'friends' that could help me out with my revenge" Feena finally turned around and looked at the two, now having a serious and sorrowful expression on her face. "Is that all?"

"I. . . That's all." Monika responded quietly.

"I've heard enough." Ragna answered with a sigh. "Can't say you haven't been through some shit on your own. But, that doesn't mean I'm gonna give you sympathy like that. However, Monika's right. It was nice getting answers. Now, will you stop with all the being sad shit and just come on? You know where these tunnels are more than us, and we'll just get lost trying to find them."

"Wait, you... You're actually letting me come along... You're-"

Before Feena could react, Ragna's claw cut straight across her midsection, causing her to fall to her knees.

"That's for getting us in this crap in the first place." Ragna said.

"I know what happened, but the more I learn about you, the more I know you need guidance." Monika commented. "Let us be your guide then."

"You guys..." Feena smiled slightly. "I am trying my hardest to keep a straight face, and you keep making it harder with this emotional crap. Can we just go already before this breaks out into a hug fest?"

"Someone's back to normal." Ragna said in response. "Not in the mood to hug either."

"I am!"

Ragna and Feena soon found themselves pulled into a hug by Monika.

"The three of us are together once again!" She exclaimed. "We've had our differences. We've had our fights. But if we're gonna have anymore of those, we need to do so somewhere where it's safe."

"At least let us go already, will ya?" Feena asked, clearly wiping tears.

Monika soon let go of the two and started walking off, waving at the two to signal them to follow. Feena smiled and soon hurried up after the girl. The two immediately ran off into the underground tunnel. Ragna stood there for a moment and watched the two take off. He then sighed and walked after them.

"I'm ditching those two once I leave this place." He said to himself. "I need their help in getting out of this damn labyrinth of a kingdom. Then they're on their own."

"Ragna! Hurry up!" Monika called out.

"We're leaving!" Feena called out as well.

"But for now..." Ragna sighed as he started moving faster to catch up with the girls. I've got to deal with these two. And hope they don't get me killed before we get out of here."

Finishing up that last thought, Ragna continued to walk ahead and catch up to the girls. None of them knew what was in store for them next. But they were in this together. Whether they like it or not.


	8. Running In Goldenia

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter VIII: Running In Goldenia**

* * *

**Location: Throne Room, Castle Vallera, 18th Floor**

"O' great citizens of Goldenia, I come to you all with a national emergency."

The new Queen, Freesia von Bismarck, had returned to the throne room after going over the incidents and new task that she's taken on while on the seventeenth floor. Inside the throne room, several guards and magic users had set up several small portals around the Queen. Using these, Freesia was currently able to address every floor of the kingdom from the comfort of the throne room. As of now, she intended to use this in order to fulfill her task.

"As your new ruler, I would hate to have to do something like this so suddenly, especially in the midst of the night." She continued to say. "But I have come to address all of you today with a grave problem that will concern not just the Imperial Army, but all of the residents of Goldenia. I ask that you all listen very closely, and give me your full attention."

**-x-**

**Location: 15th Floor, Goldenia**

As the Prime Minister spoke the people all halted what they were doing across various floors. They all looked around as several magical glyphs had appeared all around the floor, where Freesia's voice could be heard coming from each and every one of them.

"Not too long ago, a prison break happened on the Imperial Dungeon within the seventeenth floor." Freesia continued. "The prisoners that escaped were considered dangerous as upon their encounter on the eleventh floor. With the efforts of myself and Prime Minister Alexiel, these two prisoners had been subdued. This was about two weeks ago. As of now however, the Imperial Army of Goldenia now has a traitor in its rank. This individual managed to escape capture and break out the prisoners who were held for execution. These three are now at large and have escaped the seventeenth floor."

The people all looked around in shock and in fear as Freesia continued to explain to them. Immediately, the sounds of worried chatter began to appear from the people.

"Escaped prisoners and a traitor?!" One person said.

"H-How dangerous can these people be?!" Another one said as well.

**-x-**

**Location: 13th Floor, Goldenia**

"All civilians and other personal that lack fighting strength or any abilities in combat whatsoever, you are advised to keep your distance if these individuals are seen around anywhere within the Kingdom." Freesia continues. "And as well, it will be your responsibility to report any sightings of the to the Imperial Army. However do so safely. Whatever information you have isn't useful if they were to end your life."

On the thirteenth floor, several soldiers has been sitting around listening to Freesia addressing the kingdom. Some of them laughed upon hearing this.

"Ah those royal guards are too soft anyways." One of them said. "We see these convicts, we'll round them up before the others can get any action at all!"

"You're damn right we will!" Another soldier exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate them."

All of the soldiers looked over to see that it was Juri who had addressed them.

"If Her Highness has to alert the entire kingdom about these three," He said. "Then there's definitely more to them than you all think. So don't get all cocky, all of a sudden."

**-x-**

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

"The three individuals are one male and two females." Freesia's speech continued on. "The man in question is distinguishable by his white, spiky hair, as well as the fact he's normally seen wearing a red jacket, and carries a large cleaver sword around with him. Both women are former lieutenants. One is a blonde haired woman, formerly an admiral before stepping down from her position. However, she still dresses as if she's an airship commander. The last one is a black haired woman. A former mercenary and recently a lieutenant before her betrayal. She always carries around a ranged weapon such as a bow or crossbow with her as well."

On the first floor, the rest of the people had been listening to this as well. Though unlike those above them, they weren't much fighters or capable to stopping them. They were sore afraid. At the same time on the first floor, Goblin Mage had managed to sneak out of the abandoned house safely, and had been listening as well.

"Feena..." She said softly. "Good luck."

**-x-**

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

"All soldiers on each floor is to be on high alert." The Queen had yet to let up on her announcement. She continued to talk. "These three have last been seen traveling together, and would be dangerous for one to approach alone. Keep your distance, and attempt to strike in groups. Do not get yourselves killed over this."

On the eighth floor, there was a young boy wearing a large hat who was standing around as the announcement from the Queen rang throughout the floor. As he listened, he was simply flipping a coin up and down.

"As for others. This goes for criminals, vigilantes, and mercenaries that are throughout the kingdom. The Imperial Court is willing to allow your help and cooperate with the Imperial Army in this endeavor. Any of you that aid us in capturing these prisoners shall be given a handsome reward. Money, possessions, the Imperial Court will grant you one thing that you desire."

As this was said, the boy suddenly stop flipping his coin and smiled.

"Perfect." He said grabbing a cane that was behind him. "That's all I needed to here."

**-x-**

**Location: 15th Floor, Goldenia**

"For the Imperial Army, any commanders or other soldiers that manage to bring these three into custody shall also be given one request that the Imperial Court shall fulfill. This goes for promotions as well."

On the fifteenth floor, the was a lavender haired female officer that was standing there as she heard this. Upon hearing the reward for bringing in the three in question, she looked down slowly and placed a hand on her chest.

**-x-**

**Location: 3rd Floor, Goldenia**

"The convicts in question will most likely be trying to flee Goldenia by heading out from the first floor. Our goal is that we must stop them before they can reach their escape point! The Imperial Army will be working as best to our ability in order to capture them, but this will also rely on the entire kingdom's input in helping us with this endeavor!

Within the third floor, there was a young, blonde haired man in a dark red jacket sitting down at a water fountain as he heard this announcement. He then sighed.

"I just hope Mina and Mona don't get themselves involved in this..." He said.

**-x-**

**Location: 14th Floor, Goldenia**

"Each and every one of you who provides aid to us as best as they can will be appreciated. This shall be my main announcement over this matter, as I see no need for another until we have succeeded. As the Queen of Goldenia, I as well will be giving it my all to capture these three. As loyal citizens of Goldenia, I expect you all to do the same!"

Soon the glyphs that were scattered across the kingdom began to disappear in bunches. The Queen had concluded her announcement and the people could return to their daily lives.

"Damn it. That woman's really going all out to find us."

Currently hiding in a back alley on the fourteenth floor were the three in question; Ragna, Monika, and Feena. Having followed Feena's underground pathway, the group of three managed to evade detection for the time being and were currently hiding inside of a back alley during the announcement to avoid detection.

"We haven't even been out a day and she's put this place on full lockdown." Ragna said.

"Security around the floors can only get stronger from here." Monika commented. "We need to move quickly if we want to get out of this floor without being spotted. Feena, where's the next tunnel?"

"Unfortunately, it's on the opposite side of this floor." Feena said with sigh. "We're not getting there unless we can get over to the opposite side without getting caught."

"You mean we've got to find a way to sneak around in the open?" Ragna asked. "I doubt there's enough alleyways for us to not get caught."

"Calm down. It shouldn't be that hard if we play our cards right. Look, all we have to do is know when and where to move in order to avoid the guards. Besides, you have the two of us, who used to be part of the Imperial Army. That should help!"

"Judging by what I've seen from both of your past actions leading up to this, I'm not so confident in your former positions leading us to safety."

"He has us there." Monika sighed as she nodded in agreement. "Besides, we aren't members of the Imperial Army anymore. There's no telling how they'll change up for something like this." Monika placed a hand on her hat. "I knew we should've ran for it while she was making her announcement."

"Listening was still a good idea Monika." Feena argued.

"If she had mentioned something about the tunnels and we missed it, all of this would go down in flames." Ragna said in agreement with Feena. "You've got  
to admit it, but staying here was a good idea for now. All that's left is to figure out where to go from here."

"We could always-"

Feena suddenly stopped talking as the group could hear footsteps approaching their position.

"It can only be more soldiers." Monika said quietly. "I'm sure of it."

"Any ideas?" Ragna asked quietly. "We're out of time. We need to go."

"Dammit... Just run for it!"

"If we run, we're at a better chance at being seen." Feena said quietly.

"If we don't, then what's the point of breaking out in the first place?" Ragna asked. "Come on. Let's go!"

"We can discuss this later." Monika replied.

Not having any other choice on how to escape their current predicament, the group of three quickly took off running down the alley, out of sight of anyone that may come in from behind them.

"How long is this alley anyway?" Ragna asked.

"Not that long." Feena said. "We'll have to stop, climb up one of these buildings, or take our chances and run through the streets and then hope that we don't get caught

"All of those options are risky." Monika commented. "I say we take our chances proceeding on the rooftops. Even if we're spotted, I doubt that any of them could reach us fast enough."

"It's better than nothing, then."

"No time to waste then!"

Feena then shot up a gust of wind from under her and propelled herself upward into the air.

"Here." Monika said as she looked over and held out her hand towards Ragna. "You can't use wind like the two of us, so it'll be harder for you to climb up. Take my hand. I'll take you up with me."

Ragna nodded and grabbed the woman's hand. Soon Monika formed a small gust of wind under her feet that propelled herself and Ragna upward to the building next to them, slowly but surely. After several seconds of sailing up, the two had managed to reach the building. Ragna then stepped up first, letting go of Monika's hand as the girl followed after him. Soon, all three of them had managed to get on top of the building, and were ready to move just about anywhere.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Monika told to the two. "We need to get over towards the other side of the floor if we're gonna get out of here quickly."

The two nodded as Feena started running off on the building. Monika and Ragna took off after her. The three ran off and did their best to stay out of sight, despite them being on top of a building.

* * *

**"It's quite impressive. To see how far she's going with this."**

**Location: Unknown**

From inside a dark manor somewhere far way, there was a young woman wearing a purple dress sitting on a comfortable chair in the middle of the room, her eyes closed as she sat there tapping her foot. She slowly started to open her eyes, revealing an amethyst purple glow in them as she did so. She held out her hand and summoned a staff in it, which she proceeded to bang the end of it on the ground. Suddenly a purple glyph appeared in front of her. As of now, the woman could now watch Freesia's speech to Goldenia from all angles. The woman then sported a mischievous smile on her face as she watched.

"Openly declaring them criminals and then placing such high rewards for their safe capture." The woman said with a giggle. "You're even letting the lowlife scum of your kingdom get involved with subduing my prize." The woman crossed her legs as she continued to watch. "Freesia von Bismarck... You truly know no bounds when it comes to achieving your goals."

"She also doesn't seem to know how badly she's underestimating them, am I right?"

The woman giggled as she heard a man's voice from behind her. The sounds of footsteps walking up to her could be heard from behind. However, the woman did not turn around to see who it was at all.

"Come now." She responded. "Even with everything that she's recently executed, you don't see any reason to give Freesia the benefit of doubt?"

The man behind her chuckled.

"Even with all of that, I already told you that Ragna isn't meant to be underestimated." He said to the woman. "After all, he's got quite the name for himself back in our universe. If you let that beastkin keep underestimating him, then..." He chuckled once again. "You may very well just let your prize slip out of your grasp."

"That may be true. However, Goldenia has a name for it as well. Don't expect them to go easy on him, or any of those girls that's with him. With a prize like that on the line and knowing the wealth and fame of Goldenia, every soldier and mercenary there will be searching for them. And let's just say that there are certain ones who can put up a fight."

"But you did say it yourself. While he's there that redhead woman, Alexiel I believe she calls herself, is probably the worst opponent that they'll ever have to face. And even then, they've managed to kill her what, like two of three times?"

"Reckless but resilient. If Freesia hadn't taken her away from this, then she wouldn't have let them escape from the seventeenth floor without another fight. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so. But do tell me a few things.; What do you plan to do if. . . when she fails? I mean, I'm sure Belial and the others are gonna want a shot at Raggy before you reel him in."

"Fair enough. But need I remind you that you're the one who gave me this idea. Therefore, I'm entrusting you to be the one who make sure everything goes successfully for me after all."

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm sure that I'll be able to handle myself just fine."

"Fine then. Anything else, you want to ask me?"

"One more thing and that should be it. Consider me curious when I say this; Why did you choose to wait though?"

"Elaborate."

"Elaborate? What more do I need to say? Ragna was chained down, you had guys all over the place. There's no way he could've ran easily and you know it. But still, you chose to wait till after they've killed the blonde chick. Why is that? Who the hell is she anyway? What made her so special that you'd wait until she's dead?"

"That, my friend, is merely because I didn't feel like wasting my valuable time on her." The woman then closed her eyes and now had a more serious look. "Besides. She would've been a nuisance to kill if I stepped in. Hell, I'm surprised that she didn't notice my presence at all. I would've expected someone of her capability to know that I was there."

"So, I was right. There's more to her than just watching her shoot a gun."

The woman chuckled. "You have no possible clue."

"Well then. That's all I wanted from you." The man chuckled as he could be heard walking off. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave for now."

"Very well. I suppose. But one more thing."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"Simple really..."

The woman turned around in her chair and soon faced the man. The man that she had been talking to was a rather tall man. He worse black pants and a black dress shirt that had been opened at the top, and worse a yellow overcoat that covered the top of his face, making only his eyes visible.

"If he does leave Goldenia..." The woman continued. "How do you plan to handle this... Terumi?"

In response the man simply turned around and chuckled, before bursting out into loud and crazy laughter. As he looked up towards the woman, she was easily able to see the crazy look in his eye. That crazed look belonged to none other than Yuuki Terumi.

. . .

"By doing what I do best."


	9. Honorable Knight

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter IX: Honorable Knight**

* * *

**Location: 12th Floor, Goldenia**

**One and a half days later. . .**

"I didn't imagine that they would've tightened up the number of guards on each floor so suddenly. She just made the announcement, and it was already hard as hell to get out of the fourteenth floor."

Nearly two days has passed since the failed execution and Feena rejoining Ragna and Monika. Following the young woman's advice, the latter two were being led by her on their pathway to escape from the Kingdom of Goldenia as quickly as they can without starting up a bunch of unnecessary trouble. As they were making their way out through the use of secret underground tunnels, Freesia Von Bismarck, the new queen of Goldenia, had shown herself before the entire kingdom and openly declared the group of three as villains. She placed a high bounty on their head to attract the attention of vigilante groups and mercenaries in order to subdue them. More soldiers than ever have been patrolling the floors in search for the three of them. The group has been faced with their biggest challenge so far, as their escape route was even more complicated with these interfering obstacles.

As of now Ragna, Monika, and Feena have all managed to surface from the second underground tunnel that was between the fourteenth floor and the twelfth floor. Having just surfaced not too long ago, Ragna and Monika haven't had time to do much after they've stepped out. Meanwhile, Feena was still working to close the tunnel's exit in order for no one to discover it and ruin their plans.

"Honestly, I can't say that I'm surprised at all this." Monika said as she pulled her hat over her eyes. "There's no way that Her New Highness would let us escape so easily. Think about all we've done."

"I get it." Ragna responded, folding his arms. "It's only natural that things would get rough until we get out of here. Even still, I can tell that the increase in numbers is nothing compared to what's to come."

"Honestly, I don't know what we should expect. Our foes could be anyone right now. Anybody and everybody that's willing and able to fight will come after us. If it weren't for the tunnels Feena knows about, I'm sure we'd be swarmed by guards and mercenaries all the way here. We'd be exhausted."

"Trust me. I can imagine."

Feena sighed deeply as she wiped her forehead. The woman had finally managed to seal shut the opening that lead into the underground tunnel. Having finished, she stood back up and walked over towards Ragna and Monika.

"Alright, that's another tunnel closed." She said. "Once again, we're here and nobody even has a clue where we are!"

"It won't stay that way that's for sure." Monika replied. "Not to mention that it's daylight now. It'll be a lot harder for us to try and sneak around in the daytime."

"Should we stay here?" Ragna asked. "And wait till it's night before we make a move?"

"No, it's too risky to try and just stay in one spot. We need to find some way to get to the next tunnel as quickly as possible."

"The twelfth floor has a bunch of old and abandoned roads doesn't it?' Feena asked. "If there's no one that really uses them anymore, it'd be a lot easily to walk around in. And if someone is there, it would be easier to hide."

"That does sound like it could work." Ragna agreed.

"It's the best option we have for right now." Monika commented. "The abandoned roads it is. You can lead us to the next tunnel from those roads, right Feena?"

"Of course I can!" Feena exclaimed, holding a thumbs up. "Hell to make things easier, the tunnel itself is underneath some of those abandoned roads. The opening should be close by one of them."

"How many are there?" Ragna asked.

"At least two dozen."

Ragna sweatdropped. "Great... that's at least twenty-four different roads to check."

"Hey don't sweat it." Monika said. "It shouldn't take that long hopefully."

"I'd hat to say this, but it probably will." Feena sighed. "Unless we were to split up, the three of us would take forever trying to cover every single last road."

"You'd want us to split up?" Ragna asked. "Yeah right. That's probably what they're waiting on."

"And if we just wait and take forever searching together, then there's no telling how long it'll take. If we search them one by one while all three of us are still together, they might as well pick us off now, cause by the time we do all of that there's no telling who'll be after us. I say we should split up this time."

"Even if we do agree to split up, how would we possibly cover all of this ground by ourselves?" Monika questioned.

"There's a little over two dozen abandoned roads. That I know for sure. If we split up, then that's at least eight different areas for each of us. Anymore, and we'll meet up and search them together if we don't find what we're looking for after that."

Feena could tell that the two were still skeptical about the idea.

"Come on guys. All three of us wanna get out of here as soon as possible, so all three of us have to play our part."

Monika and Ragna looked at one another before sighing.

"Well..." Monika started to say. "If it'll help us progress a little faster."

"Alright, fine." Ragna said. "We can split up for now. As long as you two understand that we'll be on our own." The two girls blinked in confusion. "Chances are, once we split up, we won't be able to run to each other's aid if someone does try to come after us while we're separated. So you two better be able to hold your own."

"You won't have to worry about us." Feena said with a wink.

"I'm used to fighting solo." Monika said, tilting her hat. "It's nothing new for me."

Ragna smiled slightly. "Then which way are we heading?"

"Ragna, you can head west of here towards the roads that way." Feena said. "It's not far so no one'll notice you. Monika you can head to the south. It can get busy on the way there, but if you go now you shouldn't have any problems. I'll cover the north. If we find nothing, then the remaining roads on the east side should be where we meet up."

"Right."

Soon the group of three began to split up and head in their separate ways, hoping to find the way out as quickly as possible.

* * *

**Location: South Abandoned Road, 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"Alright, let's see here..."

As the group split up and went their separate ways, each one had to find their own path there safely. Not having each other's help would prove difficult for them at first, but ultimately they had managed to find their way around to where they're heading. With Monika, the girl had just arrived on the southern abandoned roads. As she looked around, she saw how right Feena was. There wasn't anyone around when she arrived, and the buildings look old and deserted. The rest of the area looked like a pure ghost town. Monika continued to observe her surroundings as she walked around.

"Damn, she wasn't joking." She said to herself as she walked. "This place is a freaking ghost town inside a larger city. If it wasn't for crap like this, I'd probably forget just how big Goldenia really is. To think there's about two dozen of these. I just can't believe that the people would abandon these areas just like that. Why would-"

Monika was stopped mid-sentence as the ground underneath her shook, causing her to stumble around before falling over to the ground, face first, as her hat also fell off in the process. She then picked herself back up once the shaking stopped, and groaned.

"That's why..." She sighed. "These areas must've been heavy earthquake zones at one point." Monika bends over and picks her hat off the ground. She then proceeded to dust it off. "Strange. I didn't think the earthquakes made it past the fifth floor."

Monika placed her hat back on her head and continued to walk around.

"How the hell would a tunnel even stand up to all of these earthquakes anyway?" She continued. "But then again, if they're that bad up here, then it can only be a hell of a lot worse down on the lower levels. Makes me wonder what we must be getting into when we finally get down there our-"

Monika stopped for a moment and looked up and around.

"That's odd. I could've sworn I heard something. And it wasn't a earthquake this time."

Monika slowly held out and loaded her peacemaker, making sure that she observed and listened out to all her surroundings as she did so. However the woman didn't hear anything.

"Hey! Who the hell's out there?" She called out. "Answer me!"

There was no response.

"I know that I heard you, so come on out! Show yourself!" Monika continued to look around. "If you're waiting for the other two to show up, then you're out of luck. Don't expect either of them to show up anytime soon. It's just me!"

Monika soon heard footsteps coming from both in front and from behind her. She quickly looked back and forth trying to see who was out there.

"Show yourself! Right now!"

As she looked behind her she saw two imperial soldiers step out. These warriors were fully clad in imperial armor, helmet and all. One of them wielded an iron halberd axe. The second one was shouldering a rifle. She then heard more footsteps in front of her. As she looked, another soldier stepped out, wearing the same gear excluding the helmet. The soldier in question was young boy with blackish hair. He wielded a standard imperial sword that was sheathed. Monika blinked as she nearly recognized the boy in question.

"Wait a minute, you're... Juri right?" Monika asked.

Juri blinked in surprise. "You actually know who I am?"

"You're one of the Imperial Royal Guards aren't you? I've feel like that's where I've seen you from. But then, what's a royal guardsmen doing down here in a place like this?"

"I'm sure you're aware of Her Highness' orders."

"I am. But I'm more surprised that they're letting the royal guard hunt us down. What, are the other soldiers not enough for the new Queen to feel safe?"

"No one said you could be the one asking questions here, little girl." The gun-wielding soldier butted in.

"Little girl?!" Monika turned around in an offended manner. "Who the hell you calling little girl?! Just how old do you people think I am?!"

Neither Juri or the other soldiers dared to answer that question. They all knew how rude it would be to actually tell a woman how old they think she is. And despite how young they think Monika is, they could tell she wouldn't take it as a compliment.

"Enough!" The halberd-wielding soldier exclaimed. "We're not here to discuss anything with you! Under orders from Her Highness herself, you are hereby placed under arrest! Drop your weapons and come with us quietly!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Monika replied.

"Excessive force will be used if you do not comply." Juri stated.

"Fine by me."

Monika quickly turned and aimed her peacemaker towards Juri. Before the boy could even reach for his sword she fired, striking him in the shoulder and forcing him to move out of the way. Just as he did so, Monika quickly took off running as the other two soldiers ran up to check on Juri.

"I'm alright, don't worry about me!" Juri said as he stood back up. "Harper, get to high ground. You're the one with the rifle, so you should be able to keep her from getting far if you shoot."

"Right." The gun-wielder, named Harper, nodded in response as he quickly ran off to get to the rooftops of the abandoned buildings.

"Jick, I need you to chase after her and direct Harper on where to go." Juri also ordered to the halberd-wielding soldier. "If she gets in his blind spot, then he'll be vulnerable. Be careful. She's quick when it comes to pulling the trigger on that gun of hers."

"I'm on it." Jick replied as he shouldered his halberd and ran off.

Juri pulled himself back up to his feet as he held onto his injured shoulder.

"Just what the hell are we up against here?" He thought to himself.

**-x-**

_"Stop right there!"_

As Monika soon took off after shooting Juri, she soon looked behind her to see that Jick was already gaining on her. Despite being in a full set of armor, the halberd-wielder was able to run faster than she expect. Quickly she took a sharp turn and ran down an alley. Jick didn't hesitate to follow after her. However the moment he dove down the alleyway, Monika turned around and shot at him once again. The soldier could hear the bullet graze his helmet as it shot past him. Monika immediately ran off after this.

"Damn..." Jick said to himself as he kept running. "They weren't kidding about that woman's accuracy."

Monika quickly rolled out of the alleyway as she reached the end of it, and was back into the open streets of the abandoned area. She pulled her hat down tighter over her head and continued to run as fast as she could. Suddenly she looked up upon hearing gunshots, and was able to see Harper, the gun-wielding soldier aiming his rifle at her as she moved across the rooftops. Monika attempted to aim her Peacemaker at him, but was interrupted as she could hear Jick charging up behind her. She dodged out of the way of Jick's halberd, but didn't managed to completely avoid Harper's rifle, noted as a bullet grazed her chest. The woman didn't allow this to phase her and immediately continued running.

"She's still not stopping!" Harper stated.

"Keep on her!" Jick exclaimed.

Monika continued to run from the two soldiers all while keeping an eye out for Juri, not believing that the one shot to his armored shoulder would keep him down for long. She pushed and turned over anything she could find to use as an obstacle to slow down Jick, although she couldn't think of anything to slow down Harper without getting her own hands dirty.

"This isn't the time for me to be fighting right now!" Monika said to herself as she dodged another one of Harper's shots. "But I can't shake these two off my tail for shit! I might end up fighting my way out of here..."

Monika quickly ducked as another bullet sailed past her hat, but tripped the moment she tried to go under it. As she pulled herself up she went wide eyed to see that Jick was closing in on her. The soldier attempted to tackle her down as she got up, however she quickly got out of the way, losing her coat in the process. She quickly turned around afterward and spin kicked Jick back down as he got back up. Monika grabbed her coat and took off again as Harper shot at her.

Knowing Jick would be fine, Harper continued to proceed across the rooftops, keeping Monika in his view at all times. Monika did her best to try and find any alleyway she could duck into in order to get out of sight. But no matter which way she went, Harper managed to keep on her at all times. Quickly, he loaded his rifle and fired another round at the woman. Monika yelped quietly as the bullet hit the wall right in front of her, dangerously close to catching her.

"I've got you now little missy." Harper said, loading in another shot.

Monika quickly changed courses however after that last shot, and was running towards the building Harper was standing on top of.

"Huh?" He said to himself. "What in the world is she-"

Monika quickly sent out a gust of wind under her and propelled herself up to Harper. She then sent out another gust of wind and blasted him off of his feet. Harper managed to keep himself from falling off, but by the time he got back up Monika was nowhere in sight. He grabbed his rifle and looked around everywhere as he ran. She wasn't anywhere in his sight. There wasn't even any sign of which way she ran off to.

"How the hell did the little girl move that fast?!" He asked loudly to himself.

With Monika, the woman managed to move away to another par of the abandoned area out of Harper's view. She stood there for the time being in order to catch her breath. Once she was done she quickly looked around and saw that the soldiers were nowhere in sight. She smiled slightly and started running again.

"That'll keep them off me for a while." She said to herself. "Now all that's left is to watch out for the third one."

"Found you!"

"What?!"

Monika stopped as Juri suddenly dove out from hiding right in front of her. The boy wasted no time and quickly drew his sword to go on the offensive, slashing left and right as Monika quickly dodged his attacks. Monika then stepped back to give her time to draw her sword, immediately entering a clash of blades with Juri as the sounds of their swords against one another could be heard. As Juri continued to swing his blade, Monika continued to parry and tried her best to get an open shot with her Peacemaker. However she never fired, as she did not have any opening in order to fire. Juri attempted to trip her in which she hopped over and shot out a gust of wind at his chest.

"Gotcha!"

Monika aimed her peacemaker and fired, the bullet heading straight for Juri. However the bullet was quickly reflected as a wall of dirt extended from the ground. Monika blinked as she quickly realized something.

"You're an Earth elemental huh?" She asked.

Juri nodded as he stood up. "Don't think you'll win so easily. This place is old and abandoned. You don't stand a chance!"

"Bring it!"

Monika rushed at Juri via a gust of wind, but was quickly thrown off course as the ground from under her went upward and left her spiraling in the air. While she was open, Juri caused another piece of earth to extend outward and smack Monika dead in the face, sending her flying back. Another pillar extended behind her, causing her to rebound off the pillar and straight into a large chunk of rock that smack her from above and sent her to the ground. Before she could touch ground, the earth right under her started moving like a conveyor belt and sent her towards Juri, who drew his sword as the girl came flying towards him. Monika, who managed to hold onto her weapons through that attack, surrounded herself inside a ball of wind. As she came flying into Juri's range their blades collided. Combined with Monika's wind, the impact sent Juri flying backwards, in which Monika proceeded to pursue.

As Juri regained his composure, he saw that Monika was flying right above him in a gust of wind. Quickly, the girl came down, sword in hand and ready to strike. Juri rolled out the way and sent upward another pillar of earth. Monika however, managed to see this coming and shifted herself over to stay in attacking range. Before Juri could respond again, she came down upon him and was ready to strike. Juri drew his blade and clashed with Monika as both rolled out of the way. Monika sent out another gust of win and propelled herself to Juri again as fast as possible, doing her best to keep the pressure on him. Juri continued to block and deflect all of Monika's attack as he tried to place some distance for him to use his abilities without being caught up in it, or Monika's abilities. Soon, the two ended up in a deadlock with one another.

"Damn, you're good." Monika said to her opponent.

"I can understand why the Prime Minister said to not underestimate you." Juri responded.

"Then I'll tell you this. Take your friends and turn back now. Or else I might have to really get serious."

"I'm afraid that I can't afford to turn back now."

"So be it."

Before Juri could even blink, Monika suddenly vanished from his view. Surprised, he was stopped from looking around as a slash wound appeared over his chest, nearly cutting through his armor. This was followed by another one to the back that left a small indention in Juri's armor. As Juri turned around, there Monika was with her peacemaker aimed at his face. The man went wide eyed and stumbled back as he saw this.

"Checkmate, Juri." Monika said. "Face it. You can't beat me."

"Maybe not on his own! But with a little help, we'll see what's possible!"

Monika gasped and looked upward. From there, she saw Jick descending from above her, preparing to bring his halberd down on top of her. Quickly, she jumped out of the way with a gust of wind. She then placed her hand on her sword as she touched down. However before she could draw it, she was halted as a gunshot was heard from behind her. Standing several feet away from her was Harper, who had his rifle aimed directly at her. Monika clenched her right side as Harper landed a direct hit. She saw that she was surrounded on all ends, and was also injured from the gunshot wound, indicated by the amount of blood that leaked.

"Don't count us out just yet." Harper stated as he loaded his rifle. "We've got plenty of fight left in us yet!"

"How about you?" Jick asked. "Think you can keep up with us for much longer?"

Instead of responding or looking worried, Monika smirked, which confused the three.

"It's funny." She answered. "That's what I should be saying to you!"

Monika drew her blade with both hand and rushed at Jick first. Harper fired a low shot towards her legs but missed. Jick then gripped his halberd and swung it around in a full circle, coming up to meet with Monika's sword as both collided with each other. Monika rolled under Jick as Juri then proceed to rush at her. Just as he and Jick were upon her she suddenly vanished as they brought down their weapons on where she was formerly.

"What the hell?!" Jick exclaimed.

"Where'd the little runt run off to?!" Harper questioned as he looked around while aiming his rifle.

"Harper!" Juri yelled out. "Above you!"

As the three soldiers quickly looked above them they saw Monika coming straight down on Harper.

"I'm getting real sick of you calling me a little girl!"

Monika spun around and struck Harper on the head with an axe kick. As the man went down she sent out another gust of wind that knocked him in the direction of Juri and Jick, both who managed to catch their companion as he came hurling towards them. As they lifted Harper to his feet, Monika rushed at the three of them once again. Juri responded by raising a wall of earth from out of the ground directly in front of Monika. Though when the wall was raised they didn't hear Monika crash into it, or see any signs that she collided with it at all. Suddenly they heard gunshots coming from above them. As Juri raised a barrier of earth over them, they could see Monika soaring through the air and landing on a building right beside them. The girl then jumped down with a gust of wind and struck the barrier with her sword, but was surprised to see that it had no effect. Using this opening, a column extended from the barrier, striking Monika in the stomach and sending her flying before she crash landed into the ground again.

At that moment, Jick emerged from the barrier and tried to rush the girl before she could recover. Monika looked up in time and held up her sword to counter Jick's halberd-axe as it came down on her. As Jick winded up for another swing, Monika suddenly vanished before his eyes, leaving him confused until she appeared in front of him once more. She swung her sword across his abdomen, cutting the armor and then followed up with slamming her sword against his helmet, causing it rattle and make Jick dizzy. Monika then rushed in and kicked him in the stomach to knock him down. Jick, unable to snap back to after getting dizzy, did not get up after that. The moment Monika looked up afterwards she quickly looked back down as Harper's gunshot nearly struck her in the head.

"I told you guys you wouldn't be able to keep up with me!" Monika called out. "Come on! Take your friend and get out of here before you piss me off!"

Harper aimed his gun and prepared to shoot at her again. However Juri held out his hand in front of Harper's line of sight, telling him to lower his rifle.

"Not while Jick's in that condition." He told Harper. "Take him back to the upper floors."

"What about you?" Harper asked.

"I'll meet up with you guys later. Trust me."

Harper wanted to protest but new that his fallen ally's safety was more important. He nodded as he put away his rifle onto his back and walked over towards Jick. Monika sheathed her sword and put away her peacemaker as she stepped back from Jick. Soon, Harper was carrying his ally out of sight, leaving just Monika and Juri.

"Well?" Monika asked as she looked at the boy. "What about you? Shouldn't you be going with your friends?"

"I told him, I'd catch up later." Juri responded. "I can still fight one on one you know."

Monika sighed. "Listen, Juri. I'm not one for negotiating peacefully or anything like that, but come on. Is all of this really necessary. I get that this is an order from Her Highness, but give it up. We're not gonna get caught so easily."

"I'm doing you a favor by taking you in."

"...E=Excuse me?"

"Monika, right? For me to be the one to take you people in would be the best case scenario really. Her Highness and the Prime Ministers are holding no bounds. They're serious about stopping you guys after nearly killing Ex-Prime Minister Alexiel."

"Ex-Prime Minister?!"

"Apparently, Her Highness stripped her of her position after what happened during your executions. That's why I'm here."

"I get it. You're doing this in her name, and trying to help her out. You're not in this for yourself."

"I don't have any real benefit from this. If it weren't for helping her out, then most likely, I wouldn't really be an obstacle for you at all. Which is why I'm telling you to come with me peacefully. Considering who else they'll send after you, there's no telling what could happen."

Monika tilted her hat down over her face. ". . . Who else is coming?"

"The Prime Ministers themselves for starters."

"Aglovale and Vira? Both of them are gonna try and deal with us personally?"

Juri nodded. "And there's definitely several mercenaries that'll take a shot at you three."

"Don't remind me. Mercenaries can be ruthless. Feena told me that herself. And considering the stakes we've got our work cut out for us." Monika smiled and looked up. "But hey, it's nothing we can't handle."

Juri looked in shock. "Y-You're excited about this?!"

"We held our own against Alexiel of all people for a good while. We can handle ourselves." Monika pulled out her peacemaker and aimed it at Juri. "We shouldn't have any problems dealing with anyone else in our way. All we want to do is leave Goldenia."

Juri stepped back with his hand on his sword as Monika walked towards him.

"Use some common sense will you?" She continued. "Ever since I can remember all of you soldiers have been the same. You're blinded with your loyalty to this kingdom. Whatever the monarch says, goes. I get that. But you have to realize that there's some things in life that'll be wrong. Sometimes you have to make your own choice. Do we really seem as horrible as we're made out to be by Freesia?"

"I. . . Can't really. Who am I to decide?"

"Your conversation with me. The time you've spent working with Feena."

"What about the other one? Ragna, is it?"

"Ragna... I wouldn't expect you to judge us based on him. You... don't know him like we do and..." Monika shook her head. "Look, just trust me on this. We're not coming back if you let us go, I promise."

"Truth be told, I... do want you to be able to escape safely. But..."

"You're still set on aiding the Prime Minister, huh?"

Juri nodded, drawing his sword.

". . . Alright then." Monika said to herself. "I'm sorry I have to do this."

Monika suddenly vanished and reappeared in front of Juri with a large gust of wind charged in her hand. In an instant she fired it straight into his chest, sending the young boy flying through several buildings before crashing into the ground unconscious. Monika walked over towards the unconscious soldier and sighed. She then smiled.

"But thanks. I'd better find the others right away." Monika started to walk off but then turned around. "After, I... try to take you back to your friends. I don't feel right leaving you here."


	10. Sadistic Killer

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter X: Sadistic Killer**

* * *

**Location: West Abandoned Road, 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"Damn, this place is just sad to look at."

As the group had split up a while ago, they were all on the same task of finding the location of the next hidden underground tunnel. With Ragna, he went off towards the west, being the closest to where they were formerly and therefore least likely for him to be spotted easily. Upon arriving in the abandoned area in the west, Ragna got a good glimpse of just how old and run down the place was. It was clearly easy to see why no one lived there anymore.

"What kind of people just abandon an entire area and move onto the next?" Ragna asked. "This whole place is huge. They ought to have enough people that could've filled in these homes with ease.

Ragna sighed.

"Oh well. Nothing that I can do about it." Ragna continued walking. "So why the hell should I care if these people don't...?"

Ragna continued to explore around the abandoned area. No people in sight. Barely any signs of other life. This place could truly be considered abandoned. The more he searched, the worse the sight seemed to get. From just old and run down buildings to ones that have completely collapsed and fallen over. It was as if a large scale battle had been fought here, and the victors had just decided to burn everything down. This place was almost like a ghost town.

"Sheesh, this place really gives me the creeps..." Ragna thought to himself. "How the hell am I supposed to find a secret entrance anywhere in here? 'Look for anything that looks suspicious' well that's not gonna help. This whole damn place could be considered suspicious if you asked me. If that's how I'm thinking then that can only mean Monika and Feena would probably go through the same challenge. I guess it is a good thing we split up. It'd take forever to-"

Ragna stopped walking for a moment as he suddenly looked up. What he saw is that the roof of one of the buildings in front of him had begun sliding off and crashed into the ground. Had he kept walking, he most likely would've been hit by that roof.

"No wonder no one tries to take care of this place." He said to himself.

Once the roof had crashed onto the ground, Ragna walked over towards the damaged roof. He blinked as he could identify the slash marks that would have been left behind by a sword.

"Looks like this piece of shit had a little help falling down." He said in response. "I knew it. I am being followed by someone." Ragna placed his hand on his sword and looked around. "Hey! Asshole! You might as well show yourself now! I already know you're after me!"

Ragna looked around and groaned as there was no answer to his claims.

"If you're trying to make me feel like an idiot, you're failing! I know you're hiding somewhere!"

Once again, there was no answer.

"Dammit..." Ragna sighed as he kept walking. "You're really getting on my nerves, you know."

Ragna soon walked out into what appears to have been a plaza that was now desolate and worn down. The place was arguably more of a mess than the rest of the area he was in. Instead of continuing walking however, Ragna stopped here and looked around, hoping to catch whoever was following him. However not to his surprise, that person did not reveal themselves.

"Alright, so that's how they're gonna play it, huh... Dead Spike!"

Ragna drags his sword across the ground and creates a giant beast head that plowed forward. It crashed into one of the buildings and left a giant hole in the center of it.

"I know you're back behind one of these buildings!" He called out. "I can lure you out you know!"

"My, my. Quite the vulgar one, aren't you?"

Ragna turned and looked behind him as he heard someone speak up from behind him. As he did so, he could see the person that had been chasing after him walk out from inside one of the abandoned buildings. The person was a young, blond woman with an unusually frightening countenance. She wore a red cloak with a bow on her head, white dress underneath, and black armor plating on her shoulders, arms, and on her knees, right above her long boots. She carried a sheath that concealed a crimson red crossguard saber on her waist. The woman placed a hand on the side of her head and her other hand on the former hand's elbow to keep it up as she walked towards Ragna. This was none other than Prime Minister Vira.

"You're the guy that's been causing such a ruckus, I take it." she said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I take it you're not gonna listen to me anyway, so you ought to know the answer to that." Ragna responded.

"Somebody caught on quick." Vira giggled. "Good. I'm glad. I'm glad that you've already understood what's going on in your situation."

Ragna took a step back as she continued to approach him.

"What the hell's wrong with her?" He thought to himself. "She's giving off this signal that she's obviously pissed about something, but she's trying to act like she couldn't be happier to see me at the same time."

"Aw, what's the matter, cutie?" Vira asked as she stopped momentarily. "Am I scaring you off? I just wanted to take you somewhere, that is all."

"I'm not buying it, lady. If you're trying to arrest me then you're not gonna be able to talk me into coming along with."

Ragna blinked as the woman started laughing.

"The hell?"

"Oh, how absolutely adorable." Vira stated as she held her head in both hands. "You think you have a choice."

Vira snapped her fingers. Ragna looked back as all of a sudden, six imperial soldiers came out from hiding and had begun surrounding him on every angle. Vira merely smirked at this.

"I'll let you know now," Vira began to say. "I won't fight fair. And we'll beat you within an inch away from death if that's what it takes to get you to submit. And since you have no intentions on coming with me quietly..." Vira dawned a more serious expression as she pointed at Ragna. "Get him."

The soldiers all quickly drew their weapons and began rushing towards Ragna. In response, Ragna's right hand changed into a monstrous claw as he turned around and swiped all around him with said claw. At that moment, several dark pillars extended from out of the ground and struck the soldiers. Vira watched as her men were all sent flying to already destroyed buildings, rendering them all unconscious and away from her and Ragna. As the last of the soldiers landed, Ragna turned back around as he looked at his hand.

"Whatever the hell's going on with it that's giving it these abilities, I really hate having to use the Azure like that." He said to himself as the monstrous claw disappeared while his hand went back no normal. "But I'm in no mood for a big fight." Ragna looked up at Vira. "You wanna go against me by yourself? If not, you'd better turn around and leave now then."

"I should've known..." Vira sighed, placing her hand on her sword. "Of course, I'M the only one capable of defeating you!"

"Suit yourself." Ragna replied as he held onto the hilt of his large sword. "Why am I not surprised at this..."

Vira drew out her crimson red saber and pointed it at Ragna, all while wearing a murderous expression on her face. She swung her sword around and held it in both hands as she began walking over to her opponent. Ragna spun his sword around as he held it facing backwards in his hand, readying himself for whatever Vira can throw at him. Suddenly, the girl started running straight at him preparing to strike at him first. Quickly she swung her sword towards Ragna as she approached, only to clash with Ragna's large sword as he held it up. Ragna moved forward and pushed the girl back, knocking her off balance. He then followed with a knee to the chest that sent Vira to the ground, though that didn't last long as she immediately started rolling to gain distance as she stood up. Vira then ran back up to Ragna, running around him as she clashed blades with him repeatedly. Ragna then proceeded to strike and sweep low towards her feet, in which Vira jumped into the air. She swung her sword vertically for his head, but missed as Ragna ducked. As she landed, she quickly managed to step out of the way as Ragna's fist nearly came in contact with her jaw.

Vira quickly swung her sword once again in which Ragna hopped out of the way, converting his sword into a scythe in the process. Within an instant Ragna hopped into the air and brought the scythe down on top of Vira, who quickly swung her sword to counter. However, Ragna quickly let go of his blade and fell down to Vira's level, and proceeded to punch the woman several times and knock her back. As she stumbled backward and held onto her stomach, Vira growled and rushed once more while Ragna caught his scythe and reverted it into a sword once again. The two swung their blades back and forth repeatedly, trying to find an opening. Soon Ragna managed to strike with enough force and knocked Vira's sword away from her.

"Hell's-"

Ragna rushed in and punched Vira straight in the abdomen.

"Fang!"

And followed up with a blast of dark energy that sent the woman flying. Vira soon hit the ground hard as she landed right by her sword. However she didn't let this stop her at all. She rose back up as if she wasn't injured by the attack at all, despite the blood on her lip. She picked up her sword and rushed at Ragna once again. Vira didn't hesitate to continue off with several sword swings in a variety of different ways. Her unpredictable movements made it hard for Ragna to find an opening to immediately go in, and was forced to move backwards as she walked towards him. Vira continued walking forward and soon moved faster, eventually pushing her and Ragna into a deadlock between their swords as she had him momentarily against a wall. Ragna growled and pushed back, spinning the two around and pinning Vira against said wall. However as we went in for a counter Vira struck him with the blunt end of her sword, then kicked down at his legs before she shoved him out of the way, knocking Ragna down. She leaped into the air and prepared to pierce him through with her sword.

Ragna quickly rolled out of the way as Vira and her sword struck the ground where he was. Getting up, he grabbed his sword and immediately used this as a chance to strike. As she looked up, she groaned in pain as Ragna's sword cut across her chest, leaving a bloody wound. Nonetheless, Vira didn't stop moving and continued on as if she felt no pain. As he moved back she charged after Ragna once again, swing left and right nonstop in hopes that she could land a solid hit. Ragna continued to dodge every attack as he looked for an opening, and soon found one. He parried Vira's sword by elbowing her hand. Thanks to this, he succeeded in knocking her weapon out of her hand.

"What...?!" Vira said in shock. "How did he-?!"

"Carnage Scissors!"

Before Vira could respond, Ragna rushed in to finish this fight. Within an instant she could feel his large sword penetrate her chest all the way through, leaving a large gaping hole in the center of her chest. Instead of continuing his attack, Ragna stopped there and removed his sword. He placed it on his waist and turned around to walk off, while at the same time Vira fell backwards and hit the ground.

"I didn't strike anything too vital for her." Ragna said to himself as he walked away. "Those guards should get up any time now and they'll take care of-"

**"So you ARE the one. . ."**

Ragna went wide eyed as he heard a voice from behind him. Having his hand on his sword he turned and saw that Vira's body seemed to be vibrating very violently. The woman soon began giggling uncontrollably as she rose back up. Ragna looked at where he had previously impaled her, and saw that the wound was still there. However Vira was still acting like she never took any damage.

"You're the one. . ." Vira giggled in a creepy tone. "You're the one who-You-You did-YOU DID-"

Vira placed both hands on her face as she looked up into the sky, laughing like a madwoman. Ragna continued to back away even more as a dark aura was surrounding Vira. The woman laughter only grew crazier, her pupils dilated as a look of insanity was now written all over her face. Soon she ceased laughing altogether and held her down as she stared at the ground.

"You hurt her. . ." Vira continued to speak sharply. "You're the one who hurt her. . .! You dare to lay your filthy sword on my darling Katalina?!"

"What?" Ragna asked, only growing more and more confused about the girl in front of him. "Your 'darling Ka-' what the hell are you-"

Ragna was cut short as a blast of greenish dark energy suddenly came of nowhere, blasting near Ragna and sending him flying into a nearby building. The man groaned as he started to pull himself out. The moment he did, there he saw it. As Vira stood there shaking violently, he saw a demonic creature floating in the midst of the dark aura that was surrounding Vira. The creature in question looked like a combination of tree roots and scaly skin. It's exterior was a violet-red like color. Its arms were not attached to it's body and floated around beside it. A glowing green interior was noticeable by the flaming green eyes and glowing holes in its chest. Several parts of its skin stuck out like giant spikes. Its teeth were sharp and menacing, even though small. Its hands also glowed green as well.

"What the...?" Ragna said in shock. "What the hell is that?!"

"What's the matter?" Vira asked as she slowly looked up, looking even crazier than before. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Vira picked up her sword in her right hand as she giggled madly. "Did this face scare you?! DID IT?! **DID IT?!**"

Vira started running at Ragna, the demon behind her following after.

"I'LL DAMN YOU TO HELL MYSELF!"

"You're crazy!" Ragna shouted.

Ragna quickly drew his sword once again as Vira came towards. The crazed woman leaped into the air above Ragna and prepared to bring her sword down once again. Ragna swung his blade upward and clashed with Vira once again. However instead of the usual result, Ragna felt the ground under him sinking as a result of their impact. As they stopped, Vira landed on the ground quickly and suddenly jumped out of the way. Ragna went wide eyed as the demon behind her suddenly held out its hands at him, where greenish energy began to charge. Ragna quickly ran out of the way as it fired, creating a larger crater where he once stood. As he looked back for a moment he quickly turned his attention back to Vira who rushed at him once more. As he clashed with her blade repeatedly, she suddenly slipped under his attack and elbowed him in the arm. She then threw a right hook across his jaw and followed up with a flurry of kicks all across his body. As this went on the creature moved back behind Vira and suddenly vanished. Vira soon ended her assault with by striking Ragna with her sword's hilt, and punching him, making him stumble back for a moment. Vira then sheathed her sword and held her hands out for a moment.

"Darkane!"

A flash of dark energy shot out from Vira's hand. The impact and explosion sent Ragna flying back through a building. Vira then unsheathed her crimson sword once again and ran off after him, laughing manically while she did so. With Ragna, the man groaned as he sat back up and saw Vira approaching him at high speeds. Quickly, he brought himself back to his feet and grabbed his sword. Vira suddenly leaped into the air above the destroyed building and then landed right in front of Ragna. She rolled around as Ragna swung his sword horizontally, and proceeded to counter with a strike of her own. Catching him with that attack, she stepped back and held her sword in front of her. She attempted to go for a straight thrust at his abdomen. Ragna responded by swinging his large sword upward, breaking open her guard. With as much energy as he could, Ragna punched Vira dead in the face, sending her flying away. She then planted her sword in a nearby wall to stop herself, pulling it out as she landed on the ground.

"Kill him!"

Ragna suddenly looked up as he could see a glowing green light. There, the demon was floating above him, charging another blast. Ragna back-dashed out of the way quickly as the blast came down, creating another crater. However before Ragna could fully get away, the creature appeared in front of him, and suddenly grabbed him by the arm that held his sword. It then brought Ragna to it before striking him in the gut with its one free arm. Suddenly its other arm shot up into the air and dragged Ragna with it. The arm proceeded to toss Ragna back into the ground below. However as he came close to landing, he saw that Vira was standing there, prepared to attack once he came down.

"DARKANE!"

Vira fired another dark energy flash as Ragna came into the range. The man had crashed into the wall of a destroyed building, having taken extreme damage by Vira's sudden onslaught. The woman giggled even more as she walked towards Ragna, the demonic creature moving behind her once again. Vira swung her sword around casually as she approached Ragna. The man attempted to try and move, but for a moment couldn't feel his body and collapsed to his knees as he got out of the wall.

"What the hell... Is that...?" He asked.

"I suppose I can tell you." Vira giggled. "I'll give you some information that you can take to the afterlife when I kill you in a minute." The demon behind now moved to beside her. "This is Bloody Hell. My familiar."

"Your... what?"

"Think of him as my partner in crime. An ally I know I can always count on. Someone who's powers I can use as my own. It's dark energy has fueled my abilities for many years. It helps me slay any opponent I'm up against. It helps me rid Goldenia of pieces of shit like yourself and those other two. And more importantly..." Vira held her hands up to her face as she sported a creepy smile. "It gives me to power that I need in order to protect my sweet, sweet Katalina." Vira was now simply giggling in a perverted manner as she had her hands on her cheeks, her eyes closed and slowly shifting around as she talked. "All because of Bloody Hell, I can keep fighting in order to see her again. Those sweet lips... her beautiful face... that luscious body... With this power, there isn't anyone that stands in my way of seeing that...! And now I can even kill anyone who tries to do her-"

"Devoured By Darkness!"

Vira's eyes suddenly shot open as Ragna lunged at her with his right arm taking the form of a monstrous claw.

"What the?!"

Before Vira could finish speaking, Ragna grabbed her face with his claw, and held her up. Vira then pointed towards Ragna in order to silently order Bloody Hell to attack. However, the moment the demon tried anything, Ragna rushed at it as well. He slammed Vira's head against her familiar, causing it to vanish back into her body. Soon, several dark tendrils struck the woman as Ragna let go. The tendrils all created a mini explosion of dark energy that sent Vira flying away from Ragna. After this, he managed to bring himself to his feet fully and grab his sword, as his attack allowed him to drain energy from Vira and her familiar.

"I knew there was something weird about that woman." Ragna said to himself. "And I"m not getting out of this unless I can take her down..." Ragna straightened the collar on his jacket. "Not to mention that I know that this fight is gonna start drawing attention if it hasn't already done so. Fine then. I'd better try to hurry up and beat her."

Ragna walked out back into the opening in the direction that he sent Vira flying. He quickly sidestepped out of the way as a green blast of dark energy shot out and engulfed the area behind him. He looked up to see Bloody Hell heading towards him. Ragna held his sword behind him and charged in its direction as well. Vira's familiar attempted to swipe at Ragna by sending its arms ahead. Ragna parried the arms back and forth as they attempted to strike one after another. One arm started to charge another energy blast while the other attempted to distract Ragna. However in response, he shoved the other out of the way and grabbed the charging arm and aimed it at the main body of Bloody Hell. The demon roared as it fired a blast from it's mouth, while the arm also fired. Both blasts collided, obscuring Bloody Hell's for a while. Ragna however, had a clear sight of the familiar. Noticing that its arms were currently floating stationary, he grabbed one of them and prepared to throw it into the creature. However he suddenly looked to the side as he could hear a woman's battle cry. There he saw Vira charging at him with high speeds.

Ragna proceeded to throw the arm into Vira's direction, which she proceeded to knock out of the way with her hand. As she reached Ragna, she began thrusting her sword repeatedly in a stabbing motion, moving her arm and hand as fast as she possibly could. Ragna for the most part managed to dodge many of Vira's attacks, but was still struck in several different places and left with stab wounds. Ragna swung his large sword in her direction. The clash caused both of them to be sent backwards away from each other..

"You. . ." Vira started to say very angrily. "You LITTLE SHIT!" Vira held her sword out in front of her. "Frantic Thrust!"

Vira charged up a stream of dark energy in her crimson sword and rushed at Ragna with all her strength. Ragna held his sword downward and prepared to bring it up with all of his might. Dark energy rushed out from both of their blades as they clashed with each others. Both Vira and Ragna lunged at each other with all of their might. Doing their best to try and gain the advantage. As this went on Ragna looked up to the air and could see that the smoke had cleared up. As of now, Bloody Hell could see once again and had its arms floating up by its side once more. Seeing the fight between Ragna and Vira it charged up another energy blast towards the two and fired. Immediately Ragna kneed Vira in the gut and moved out of the way. Before she could even register what happened, the blast fired by her familiar suddenly engulfed the area around her leaving Vira caught in the attack. Ragna shielded his face from the blast as he looked to see what had happened to his opponent.

Suddenly Vira leaped up into the air after the attack hit, seeming completely unharmed by her familiar's attack. She quickly began firing blasts of dark energy straight at Ragna, who rolled out of the way quickly. She landed and immediately went back on the offensive, swinging her sword left and right. At the same time, Bloody Hell rushed in and attacked from behind. Ragna was left between the two attackers, and forcing to stand there and try to dodge as quickly as possible. Ragna eventually managed to place his sword in between Vira's sword and Bloody Hell's claws, stopping them momentarily. Ragna ducked down and sweep kicked at Vira, knocking her and Ragna's blade down as well. Ragna then grabbed his blade and rolled out of the way. The moment he stood up however, he forced to block Bloody Hell's claws as they pushed against his large sword. Suddenly the two claws began charging another blast of dark energy. Ragna went wide eyed and kicked with both feet at the arms of the familiar. Though he fell down, the arms turned in a 180-degree motion, sending the blast into a building behind Vira.

However, that didn't last long as the arms quickly turned back around. Bloody Hell began repeatedly stabbing at Ragna before he could get back up. Ragna was still on the ground at the time and was slowly moving back as he dodged its attacks. Ragna swiped his right arm, suddenly causing several dark spikes to arise in front of him, and forcing Bloody Hell to stop chasing him. Ragna quickly got back up to his feet and converted his sword into a scythe. From there, he went on the retaliation. Bloody Hell sent both of its arms in Ragna's direction, and was quickly blocked at the same time by the scythe. Ragna spun his scythe around and flung the arms off momentarily. Quickly he sliced at Bloody Hell with the blade of his scythe. The creature screeched in pain as it was struck by Ragna's scythe and moved away from Ragna, taking its arms with it. Ragna prepared to pursue but stopped as he blocked Vira's crimson blade as she came at him once again from the side. The girl raised her arms and repeatedly slammed her sword against Ragna's blade. Ragna retaliated by suddenly lunging in and grabbing her arms, bringing her downward as her face collided with Ragna's knee. He then drop-kicked the woman in the back, momentarily knocking her down. Vira immediately spun around on the ground to try and sweep kick Ragna, only for him to jump back out of the way. Though this allowed her to stand back up.

Vira grabbed her sword and spun it around for a moment as it became covered in dark energy. From there both she and Bloody Hell rushed Ragna for another attack. Vira struck first, causing Ragna to block her attack. However while he was preoccupied, Bloody Hell's claws struck Ragna in both of his sides, throwing off his guard, forcing him to let go of his scythe and allowing Vira to break through. She suddenly sheathed her blade and started laughing as she responded with a barrage of punches and kicks. As Bloody Hell retracted its claws, Ragna soon managed to catch Vira's fists, and suddenly spun the girl around. He then slammed her head into his knee again. Ragna followed up by punching her in the gut with both arms and knocking her back. Bloody Hell then went in for another attack. Ragna quickly avoided its claws and ducked down to grab his scythe. In a swift motion, Ragna swung his scythe around and caught the creature's arms, slicing them into two. The familiar screeched as it soon moved back towards Vira and vanished. Vira growled as she stood back up, but was suddenly met by Ragna's scythe cutting across her chest. She was sent flying into a wall, looking very pissed as he held her wound. Soon, she pulled herself off the wall and gripped her sword as she started stumbling over to Ragna.

"Just give it a rest already will you?" Ragna asked her. "Your familiar or whatever already bailed out after losing its arms, and you're hurt badly. Will you just call it quits already?"

**"Blood...!"**

"Huh?"

"I'll SPILL it all...!" Vira growled as she stared at the ground. "I will spill out ALL OF YOUR BLOOD, ON THIS VERY GROUND! I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER FOR ETERNITY FOR KATALINA!"

Vira let out a loud battle cry as she suddenly rushed at Ragna once again, looking to end this battle by claiming his life. Ragna sighed and gripped his scythe in both hands, prepared for another clash with Vira. Vira raised her sword as it turned a dark violet color and slashed downward, sending a wave of dark energy in Ragna's direction. The man avoid and swung his scythe towards the woman's midsection, in which she blocked with her blade. Ragna converted his scythe back into a sword as he moved in close to Vira, and went for an overhead swing at her head which she avoided. Vira chose to counter by once again thrusting her sword at him as fast as possible. However, Ragna managed to cut this off immediately as he caught Vira's arm and threw her up into the air. Ragna then kicked her higher into the air before he jumped up himself, and planned to finish her off with an axe kick. Vira managed to hold her hands out and block Ragna's final kick, keeping it from hitting her.

As the two soon landed back on the ground, they quickly moved away from each other and gained some distance before rushing in for another go. Vira soon started laughing as her sword continued to glow with dark energy once more as she slashed it over and over, sending out energy blasts of darkness repeatedly, in which Ragna continued to move out of the way. No matter which direction he ran into, Vira continued to laugh madly as she slashed repeatedly. Ragna knew that if he got closer to her, he'd be more likely to be struck by one of those waves of dark energy, and that was something he wanted to avoid at all cost. Rolling out of the way of another wave, he dragged his sword along the ground, sending out a large beast-like head at Vira. In response, she proceed to propel herself high into the air and then continue to slash around her sword, refusing to let up on her assault.

Ragna swung his hand along the ground and caused several dark spikes to rise and head straight for Vira, leaving a trail of dark energy as it did so. As Vira landed, she slammed her fist on the ground as well, creating a dome of dark energy around her. Because of the dome, Ragna's attacks did not manage to reach Vira, allowing the girl to restart her attack once again and force Ragna back on the defensive. Wave after wave of dark energy was still being sent in Ragna's direction, the woman in front of him not letting up for anything.

"DARKANE!"

As she fired another wave of dark energy, she also held her hand behind her and fired a blast of dark energy, propelling herself at Ragna. Just as he managed to avoid another wave, Vira was suddenly in front of him. She slashed her sword once again and sent out another wave of dark energy, only this time Ragna could not avoid and was hit. He soon found himself being launched back into a wall, followed by several more waves of darkness hitting him. Vira laughed as she ran towards Ragna once more to finish the job.

"I'LL END YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" she shouted as she prepared to swing her blade. "I'LL END YOUR ENTIRE BEING!"

"I'm not going down that easily!" Ragna held his blade in his right hand as he responded, getting back up to his feet. "I've had enough of dealing with this, you bitch!"

Vira spun around just before she reached him and prepared to swing while in return Ragna was all prepared to parry her attack. At that moment Vira swung her blade in which Ragna swung his. However before they could, Vira suddenly threw her blade from her right hand to her left, allowing it avoid Ragna's sword. She smirked.

"Now... NOW YOU DIE!"

Vira went straight in for the kill at the now defenseless Ragna. However, the moment she did so, dark energy suddenly spawned around Ragna, repelling her attack.

"The hell?!" She questioned.

"What in the?"

Ragna looked at his right arm to see that the Azure's shell had suddenly opened. From there, a dark, but clear rectangular shaped shield had spawned around his arm. Because of this, Vira's attack had been repelled. Vira took a step back in precaution, while Ragna continued to observe the shield on his arm.

"The... The Azure did this?" He asked himself. "Since when can the Azure do something like this?"

Ragna suddenly looked up as Vira rushed in again as she attempted to swing at him once more. Ragna momentarily threw his sword into the air and pushed the shield out in front of him, knocking away Vira's sword and smack the woman in the face, knocking her down. He then caught his sword in his left hand and looked at the shield once more.

"First the new spike attack I used on Alexiel, and now this weird shield." He thought. "Is this because I'm in this world? I don't have any memories of the Azure being able to do this before."

"Elemental powers are ever changing."

Ragna looked over to see Vira back on her feet. She held her sword pointed at the ground and simply stared at Ragna.

"What do you mean?" Ragna asked.

"Are you an idiot?" Vira responded. "It's plain for anyone to see that you use dark energy too. You're a Dark elementalist, just like I am. And unlike the other elements, Dark can be considered one that is 'ever-changing' depending on its user. You and I are different are we not? That is why. Had this not been the case, your power would've been similar to mine more than it currently is." Vira folded her arms. "Does that answer your question?"

"Huh... So this world must've looked at the Azure and what I'm capable of, then decided to make one of these Dark elementalist too then. And because of that the Azure's acting differently than expected. I think I get it."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Vira spun her sword around so that it was facing upwards once again, now sporting her crazy look once more. "Now I won't have to feel even the slightest amount of sorrow for killing an unlearned opponent!" She then started running towards Ragna. "Let's see how many hits it takes before I break that shield into tiny little pieces!"

Vira rushed in and swung her sword several more times. Ragna went from dodging to now blocking with his shield. He pushed forward as thanks to his shield Vira could not move her sword to hit him and was shoved back. Suddenly he moved his arm swiftly to the right and opened up Vira's guard. As the woman was open for an attack, he slashed diagonally across her chest twice and followed up with an attack from below that knocked Vira slightly into the air. As she fell back to his length he slammed his shield against her side, causing her to yelp slightly as she was knocked away. Vira growled as she stood up and slashed her blade, sending out another wave of dark energy. Ragna immediately took cover and held out his shield. The two watched as Vira's attack was useless as Ragna's shield managed to completely tank the attack. Ragna then charged in at the girl once again. Vira immediately rolled down and tackled Ragna down. She then raised her and attempted to impale him, only for Ragna to kick her off immediately. As Vira stood up, Ragna smacked her in the face with the shield once again and knocked her back down. Vira rolled backwards and brought herself to her feet as she was out of range. She cracked her neck as she stared menacingly at Ragna. Blood rolled down all over her body.

Ragna wasn't much different. He was slowly getting tired from Vira's constant assaults. Much of his body was indeed injured. However he still had enough energy to stand and keep fighting. He held his sword out in front of his shield and prepared for anything Vira could throw at him. Vira then rushed at him once more, and fired off another blast of dark energy. However, Ragna had managed to avoid this and slammed the hilt of his sword into Vira's abdomen. Suddenly his shield vanished as his right hand was coated in dark energy. Without hesitation, he drove his fist into Vira's right leg. The woman screamed as she dropped her sword and fell down to the ground in immense pain. Ragna then placed his sword on his waist and stepped back. Vira attempted to stand back up, but soon found that this injury was beyond something she could just take and keep moving. She felt like her leg bones had shattered into a million pieces as she laid on the ground. Though, she was determined to get back up.

"You drive a blade through my chest..." She said. "You sliced off my familiar's arms...! You break my damn leg! But even so... You... YOU WON'T STOP ME! I'LL END YOU!"

Vira continued to yell constant threats out at Ragna. Though, they were still meaningless however as no matter how hard she tried to, Vira didn't have the ability to keep fighting anymore.

"Calm down will you?" Ragna asked.

**"DARKANE!"**

Ragna jumped out of the way as Vira fired another blast of dark energy in front of her. Seeing Ragna move, she attempted to turn and face him. However she could not, and was left lying on the ground in that one direction.

"You hurt her! You hurt her dammit!" Vira cried out as she slammed her head against the ground. "You hurt my darling Katalina! I know it was you!"

"Guess I was right." Ragna thought. "As far as they're concerned that woman tried to stop us and I defeated her."

Vira continued to struggle around on the ground as she did her best to use her arms to pry and push herself around to face Ragna. However, from the constant swinging of her sword in battle, her arms didn't have the strength to push her around either. The woman collapsed back the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEAR ME!?" Vira continued to yell. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! DEATH! DEATH! I'LL GRANT YOU A HORRID DEATH!"

"If you cared for that girl so much, shouldn't you be back with her instead of all the way out here?"

Vira suddenly looked up.

"W-Wha-?"

"If she means a lot to you then you'd be better off taking care of her instead of trying to kill me. The way you're talking obviously means she's alive. She should be where you direct your attention to. Not me." Ragna turned around and started to walk away. "I''m sure those soldiers you brought with you will get up any moment now. They'll take care of you."

Vira watched as Ragna walked out of her sight. The woman laid there and didn't say another word.

"Prime Minister!"

Just as Ragna predicted, the soldiers from earlier all came running over to where Vira laid on the ground.

"Are you all right Prime Minister?" one soldier asked.

"What happened to that man?" asked another.

". . . Just..." Vira started to say. "J-Just take me back to Vallera."

The soldiers all helped lift Vira up and started to head off towards one of the lifts.

* * *

With Ragna, the man had stopped behind another old abandoned building. He stood there for a moment in order to allow himself to catch his breath.

"I didn't think that... she'd put up that much of a challenge..." He said to himself. "Seriously... that wasted a lot of time. But I guess it was somewhat worth it." Ragna managed to recreate the shield on his right arm once again, then cause it disappear. "Ah, whatever... I'd better keep going."

Ragna soon started to walk again. However he soon stopped as his feet suddenly felt like they were walking on something other than ground.

"What the?" He said. "Wait a minute..."

Ragna slammed his sword against the ground, creating a small hole. Hopping in he could see that the inside of made of stone and metal. He soon realized that this was what he was looking for.

"So this is what Feena meant by suspicious." He said. "Guess I'd better go find her and Monika."

Ragna hopped back out of the tunnel and looked around. He then found a large piece of debris and dragged it over the hole that he created, covering it and keeping anyone from noticing it.

"There." He said. "In case anyone else comes by."

With that, Ragna soon walked off.


	11. Chained Mercenary

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XI: Chained Mercenary**

* * *

**Location: North Abandoned Road, 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"Nope."

"Nothing here."

"Nuh-uh."

"Ugh! Where is it?!"

Feena laid on the ground in frustration. After she, Monika, and Ragna split up, she had searched relentlessly throughout the entire north area. However, she still up empty handed as she could not locate what she was looking for. The woman sighed as she threw her arms up in the air out of frustration.

"I could've sworn it was supposed to be here!" She complained to herself. "I've been through these tunnels plenty of times! It should've been somewhere here." She then sat up and sighed. "But then again I could be wrong. There were still people living all over this floor back then. So I could have the wrong area. Hell if that's how I'm think then worse case scenario is that it's in the heavy populated area..."

Feena hopped back up to her feet.

"But the more time I spend her sulking, the less I'm getting done. Alright. Time to get back out there!"

With that, Feena started walking off, preparing to leave the area and meet up with Ragna and Monika.

"I hope those two had better luck." She said to herself. "I couldn't find a single thing on this side." Feena puts her hands behind her head. "Oh well. No use worrying about it now. What happened, happened. Complaining really won't help."

Feena sighed deeply as she walked.

"Now that I think about it..." She said quietly. "I don't know how Goblin Mage is handling herself either. I just hope she'll be alright. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to that little girl. But then again... She's a lot older now than when we first met. Goblin Mage can probably take care of herself just fine..."

Feena shook her head and kept walking.

"No, not now." She said. "I should focus on finding a way out of here first. Then I can keep heading down to see Goblin Mage instead of just worrying about-"

Feena was cut off from her thoughts as she suddenly tripped while walking. Groaning as she got up, she looked down to see that there was apparently just a long, clean, metal chain lying on the ground. While on the ground, she turned around and examined the chain.

"What the hell is this?" She asked. "This thing looks like its brand new. That couldn't have just been here for a long time. Someone else must've been through here too."

Feena reached her hand out to try and grab it so that she could view it up close. However the moment she reached for it, the chain began to move very quickly. Immediately Feena jumped back up to her feet and watched. She watched as the chain was suddenly retracted to the top of the building that was behind her. Looking up she saw the source of this chain. There was a young woman who was clothed in very little attire. She wore a small crop top with shorts, that were decorated with blue, black, and white feathers. The woman had brownish hair and lime colored eyes. Surrounding her and the roof of the building were several chains. As Feena looked up at her, the girl smirked calmly as she stared down.

"Yo." She said to Feena. "What's up?"

"Another mercenary?" Feena asked herself. "Shit... That was quicker than I was expected... Wait, hang on..."

"So, you're Feena right?" The girl asked, getting Feena's attention.

"You know me?"

"Damn right. I mean come on. What merc' hasn't heard about you?"

"Well that is true. I..." Feena rubbed the back of her head was chuckling slightly. "was kinda famous across Riverbrandt, huh?" She then folded her arms and smiled. "If I'm correct, you're... "The Crimson Chain'... Grena's your name right?"

"Well what do you know? A famed celebrity actually knew about someone small like me."

"You sell yourself short. I've heard about you. People say you're really..." Feena sweatdrops. "Reckless with your work... Whenever you do something it's as if you're literally begging the law to come and arrest you."

Even Grena sweatdropped after hearing that, being slightly embarrassed upon hearing someone sum her up like that.

"But never mind the details." Feena said. "I take it you're here because of Her Highness' little announcement right?"

"Heh. You know it." Grena answered, hopping down from the building roof. "As big as a reward as that was every mercenary might as well be on your ass. And it just so happens I got here first."

"Careful. You already know who I am and what I'm about. I wouldn't go around picking fights like this if I were you."

"Too late for that. I pick fights with everyone."

"Why would you even take this on anyway? You're wanted to many reasons too."

"One thing of whatever the hell I desire. You expect me to pass that up?"

"What? You gonna use that to negate all your crimes."

"As if!" Grena laughed. "Do you know how destructive I am!? One day later, I'll be a criminal here again! I'm using that reward to make myself rich. That way when I sneak out of this kingdom, I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"Figures you'd be sneaking out too. Hey if that's the case, then do you-"

"West side. You came in the wrong direction."

"On the west..." Feena thought to herself. "That means that Ragna should have found the way out by now!" Feena then spoke out loud to Grena. "Hey, if that's the case why do we work together to get out of here?"

Grena folded her arms. "Work together now, eh? What's in it for me?"

"You make it seem like I wouldn't be able to pay you off for helping me and the others out." Feena smiled, placing a hand on her hat. "Considering all of the jobs that I've taken over all of these years, a girl like me is bound to have a shit ton of money stashed away somewhere in Riverbrandt, right?"

"...I'm definitely listening."

"All I'm asking is that you maybe lend us a hand, do a favor or two for us, and I'm sure I'll be able to pay you back for your help. I know that I'd have enough to satisfy a mercenary like you."

Feena could tell that Grena was definitely into her idea. She then extended her hand out to the brunette in order to shake on a deal.

"Well?" Feena asked. "We have a deal?"

"Heh." Grena chuckled. "You drive a hard bargain Feena." She then grabbed onto Feena's hand for agreement. Suddenly her smile turned into a serious expression. "But do you really think I became a merc' yesterday?"

"H-Huh?!"

Faster than Feena could react, Grena's hand ignited into flames. Feena shrieked loudly as her hand had been set ablaze. She immediately started to roll around in the dirt, doing her best to try and put out the flames until she finally tried using wind. Doing so, she managed to successfully remove the flames from her hand.

"Ow! Shit!" she groaned and glared at Grena. "What was-"

"You're right. You obviously made a lot of riches." Grena responded. "But everyone know you give back everything that you earn to people who are in need of it. You're like a female Robin Hood across Riverbrandt." Grena cracked her knuckles. "In order words, you ain't got shit to bribe me with, now do you?"

Feena wanted to respond, but soon started laughing nervously.

"W-Well, I... uh..." she said quietly. "I could probably... earn enough to do just that after we leave..."

Grena merely deadpanned without saying a word. She grabbed hold of the chains that were around her and began spinning them around as all of them suddenly ignited. Feena jumped back as fire began to spread everywhere.

"H-Hey!" she called out. "What the hell?! You're gonna burn this whole place down!"

"Ah, who gives a shit?" Grena asked. "Nobody even lives in these dumps that used to be houses in the first place."

Feena groaned loudly and readied her crossbow, knowing that the only way she would get out of this would be to defeat the crimson chained mercenary in front of her. Grena let out a battle cry as she charged at Feena, still spinning her burning chains around. Feena loaded in several arrows with explosive ties to them, and fired, in hopes that the explosions would be enough to keep back Grena. the chained mercenary spun around her chains to cleave the arrows in two. The moment she did however, the explosives were ignited and blew up right in front of her. The impact of feeling one was enough to knock her back from her charge. Grena groaned and stopped spinning her chains, knowing that now they'd only cause her more trouble.

Soon, the flames around the chains disappeared. At that moment, Feena quickly rushed in, firing several explosive arrows at her opponent. Grena quickly responded by hopping into the air to avoid the explosions. The chained mercenary swung her arms around, causing one of her chains to wrap around a broken piece of a building. She used this and swung herself around, forcing Feena to turn around in order to fire. However this put the ranged fighter at a disadvantage as Grena began firing several fireballs from her palms. Feena rolled out of the way and used her abilities with Wind in order to gain some distance. Grena proceeded to follow after her, using her chains to swing from building to building.

As Feena continued to sail through the area with Wind, she noticed that Grena was still hot on her trail and shooting fireball after fireball. As Grena swung up to a building beside Feena however, the wind-using mercenary suddenly flung herself in the same direction and was running on the nearby wall in front of Grena. Taken by surprise, the chained mercenary was unprepared as Feena brought her heel down onto Grena's face, sending her crashing into the ground. Before Grena could get back up, Feena quickly shot herself downward, and threw a gust of wind straight into Grena's abdomen. She then stomped hard on the ground beside her, causing a gust of wind shoot up from underneath the chained mercenary and lift her slightly into the air. Feena then struck her with two wind induced kicks. As she went for a third one, Grena grabbed her leg and spun around, slamming Feena onto the ground. She picked Feena up with her chains and fired another fireball from her palm, colliding with Feena. Grena watched as her opponent was sent flying back into a nearby building. Grena quickly ran after her, swing from building to building.

Feena managed to pull herself back up. And just in time as she was able to roll out of the way of a flaming kick, courtesy of Grena crashing into the building from above. Pulling herself back up to her feet, Feena sprang into action and rushed at her opponent. When Grena turned back around to face Feena, she found a wind induced punch tagging her straight in the face. Knocked back a bit, she had no time to respond as Feena sweep kick her down. As Grena fell, Feena hopped into the air and spun around before delivering a dropkick to Grena's abdomen, causing the girl to wheeze. Feena quickly followed up by sending out a gust of wind that launched Grena upward across the area. As Feena landed she went wide eyed all of suddenly as she looked down. Her foot had been entangled into Grena's chains. The moment Grena found her self a good ways away from her opponent, the end of the chain followed, dragging Feena along with it.

As Feena shot straight up into the air against her will, she suddenly found Grena's knee collide with her chest. Using the chains, Grena kept Feena close to her. She then proceeded to open with a series of flaming kicks all over, then slamming her fist into Feena's face, sending the girl downward. Instead of hitting the ground, Grena yanked her chains once again and pulled Feena back around until she was back up to her. Grena proceeded to ax kick Feena down once more, then yanked her back up. The chained mercenary then let go of the chain and put her hands together, covering them in flames. When Feena came up to her, she knocked the woman higher into the air with her right fist, then shot herself upward with her left. Then she swapped roles with her hands, striking Feena with her left and propelling herself with her right. She continued to repeat this process till she moved above Feena. Suddenly Grena spun around, turning herself into a fireball and went straight down. She collided with Feena's back, and went straight downward. Just as the two were about to crash down in a fiery explosion, Feena managed to remove the chains around her feet. She shot out a gust of wind and blew herself away from Grena just in time, as the chained mercenary crashed hard into the ground.

"Aw man..." Feena said as she breathed heavily. "This one's not playing around."

Feena blinked as suddenly from the crash sight, Grena shot out. Still rolled up like a fireball she came rolling on the ground towards Feena like a fiery wheel. Feena immediately hopped into the air above her, but had suddenly been snagged along one of Grena's chains, dragging her along with the fireball that is the chained mercenary. Grena suddenly spun around slamming Feena into a wall and then dragging her around in a circular motion. The ranged mercenary could feel her face being smashed up against multiple walls as this went on. She slowly raised her loaded crossbow towards Grena and fired. The impact created an explosion that knocked Grena back but took Feena with her. As Grena got up, she looked over to see Feena grabbing onto one of her chains. Suddenly her feet slipped into the air as Feena swung the chain behind her, slamming Grena into a wall.

Suddenly Feena was forced to let go as the chain suddenly caught on fire, nearly burning her hands as it did so. Grena hung onto the top of a building with one chain and began swinging around another one like a whip in an attempt to strike Feena. The ranged mercenary quickly shot herself out of the way with a gust of wind and tried to head upwards to stop the attack. However, he speed was not fast enough as she was struck by the flaming chains and sent into the ground. Soon the chain stopped burning and wrapped around Feena, lifting her back into the air. Grena then proceed to drop kick her into the ground with a flaming heel. However the moment she did, Feena held out her hands and managed to catch her foot. Though she wanted to scream from the burning pain that she felt on her hands, she held her tongue. Feena began spinning around while holding onto Grena. As she spun in midair she sped up, soon becoming as if she was a small tornado. With the amount of wind surrounding her, she let go of Grena and kept spinning. As Grena was carried around by the tornado like furious winds around her, Feena prepared to strike. As Grena reached her fifth rotation, Feena lunged at her and threw a left jab straight at her jaw, sending Grena out of the tornado like a cannon and into the ground. Soon the winds stopped as Feena landing, flailing her arms around like a mad woman.

"H-Hot! Hot hot HOT!" She exclaimed. "Ow! Ow! This really burns!" Feena winced as she clenched her fists in pain. "Don't...! Grab fire with my bar hands! Even though that totally worked it's not worth it!"

Suddenly, the sounds of more flames igniting reached Feena's around she saw Grena rolled up into a ball of flames and rolling straight towards her like a stray tire. Feena fired a gust of wind and managed to fan away the fire that was all around Grena, however that did not stop the chained mercenary from reaching her. Grena soon headbutted Feena in the abdomen and knocked her back. As she came to her feet, she threw out her chains to grab Feena and pull her towards her. She then spin kicked the woman across the face and followed up by grabbing her with her chains once more. She slammed both her hands into Feena's jaw and knocked her back once again. Instead of grabbing her this time, Grena flicked her chains back and forth like whips and struck Feena several times.

"Firecrackers!"

Grena sent out a line of fire along the ground, creating a popping noise as it went along as if it was a firecracker. Just as it stopped right in front of Feena, a loud pop occurred as a large explosion happening right in front of the ranged mercenary, sending her flying backwards to a nearby building.

"Just give it in will you?" Grena asked. "I'm dragging you back to the authorities one way or another you know."

Feena groaned as she pulled herself out of a building, but soon fell forward to the ground. "It's not worth it, dumbass!" She said as she slowly pulled herself up. "Even if you do turn me in for an award, they'll arrest you too!"

"What makes you think that? I'm just being a good citizen and doing my duty."

"Mercenaries and criminals like us can't hope to have the law on our side no matte what we do. Even if we're doing something that's for the law's benefit." Feena brought herself back up to her feet. "You are making a huge mistake here trying to take me in!"

"So what?" Grena folds her arms, her chains rattling as she did so. "If they try to catch me, I'll just leave 'em in the dust. The soldiers can try all they like, but they ain't gonna catch me."

"A lot of good mercenaries have said the same thing."

"You honestly think that those helmet-heads are gonna catch us on their own? I mean just look at Chat Noir! He's been robbing nobility blind for the past three years, and not even the best of the best have a lead on him."

Feena folds her arms. "While we're bringing him up, what the hell?! You and I both know him and yet you ain't turning his ass over! His bounty in Goldenia is almost as big as my bounty across Riverbrandt!"

"Please. Even if I ratted him out, they won't catch him. You know that."

Feena wanted to offer a rebuttal but was unable to, knowing that Grena was absolutely right.

"And 'sides that." Grena suddenly reignited her chains. "You a lot easier to take down than he is."

Feena chuckled. "I'm about to prove you wrong on that one."

As she made that statement Grena hopped into the air and shot herself forward on a blast of flames from her feet. She attempted to strike Feena with her chains, but missed as she rolled out of the way. The woman then wrapped her chains around a nearby ledge and swing around a building to move behind Feena. However by the time she came around she was met with a blast of wind that knocked her into the air. Watching Grena soar into the sky against her will, Feena began loading her crossbow with several explosive arrows. As Grena started to come down, she fired the arrows and then shot herself upwards into the air with a gust of wind.

Grena looked down as she saw the arrows heading straight for her. She spun her chains around in front of her in order to block the arrows. She managed to successfully keep the explosions a good distance away from her and then used them to ignite her chains once again. However she suddenly looked up upon hearing something from behind. Turning around, Feena's foot collided straight into her face, sending the chained mercenary downward due to the kick. Feena floated in the air and watch as her opponent went to the ground. Grena on the other hand intended to stop herself. She flung her chains out in all directions and latched onto whatever they could that was around. Because of this, Grena managed to form a small net that kept her slightly suspended above ground to prevent a hard crash. However, this soon worked against her as Feena came down with a punch straight in her gut. Grena wheezed, but didn't have time to react as Feena unleashes a flurry of punches into the woman's exposed stomach. Feena put both of her fists together and brought them down hard, forcing Grena downward, and forcing the chains to detach from wherever they were hanging on to. With a mighty crash, Grena hit the ground, groaning in pain as her body was shaking while getting up. Feena stood back a couple of feet and loaded her crossbow with more arrows.

Grena growled as she reignited her chains once more. Feena fired several more arrows from her crossbow as she did so. In response Grena slammed her fists on the ground and created a wall of fire that burned the arrows to a crisp upon woman then jumped through the flames herself and started to roll along like a wheel of fire in Feena's direction, her chains following right behind her as well. Feena shot herself into the air and jumped over Grena. When she landed, she placed her crossbow on her back and spun around to create a gust of wind that fanned the flames away from the chains, allowing her to grab them without immediately burning her hands. She attempted to hold Grena in place by doing so and succeeded, as she could no longer move forward. However that didn't stop the chained mercenary from suddenly changing directions and spinning the opposite was like a wheel going in reverse. Because Feena held onto the chains, she was defenseless as a fireball Grena slammed straight into her abdomen causing her to cough up blood as she was sent flying. The woman landed into a wall with her clothes now slightly burned due to the impact.

Grena however was not yet done. Still as a fireball she rolled her way towards her opponent before she could recover. As Feena started to pull herself out of the rubble she barely had time to look as Grena slammed into her once again, sending her through the wall and through the building entirely. Feena crashed into the ground as Grena landed behind her. No longer as a fireball she reignited her chains again and wrapped them around Feena. She slammed the ranged mercenary against the wall behind her and then into the ground before forcing her back up to her feet. As Feena stumbled forward, she was met with Grena's fists striking her in the jaw and stomach. Grena coated her left leg in flames and proceeded to jump upward. She delivered a harsh flaming kick to Feena's face and sent her flying across the ground. However before she could stop, she pulled Feena back with her chains once again. She kicked Feena into the air then forced her upward even further with a flame induced punch. She then went above Feena and forced her to the ground with a flaming elbow, causing a crater as she crashed into the ground. Feena groaned slightly as she sat up, and looked to see Grena swinging from another ledge via her chains. Before she could react in time Grena skid across the ground and sweep kicked Feena, propelling her upward slightly. She then kneed the woman down once again and wrapped her chains around the ranged mercenary. Grena spun around her chains, spinning Feena around as well and caused her to collide with every wall in the area. Soon Grena released Feena from her chains, flinging the woman into the top level of an abandoned building. Grena shot herself upward with a blast of flames and landed on the same level that she saw Feena crash into. However she was soon confused as she didn't see her opponent anywhere on that floor.

Suddenly a large explosion occurred from underneath Grena, sending her flying into the open air outside of the building. Before she could recover Feena shot herself out from the hole created by the explosion and kicked Grena across the face. She then proceeded to giver her a flurry of punches and kicks before firing a gust of wind that sent her into a nearby wall. As Grena fell from the wall, Feena rammed into her and headbutted her abdomen, sending her through the wall. Before she hit the ground however, another gust of wind sent Grena upward once more, in which Feena shot around behind her and kicked her through the other side of the wall once again. Grena rolled back to her feet but was soon met by another punch to the face by Feena, followed by several more before the ranged mercenary pulled out her crossbow at close range and fired an arrow to her feet, pinning her to the ground. She then spun around and rapidly kicked her all across her body before firing a gust of wind that removed the arrow and knocked Grena a good distance away from her. As Grena stood back up she could see Feena rushing in her direction to continue placing the chained mercenary on the defensive.

"Dammit..." She groaned while breathing heavily. "No wonder she's survived this long with such a bounty. Looks like I've got no choice but to use _that_."

Just as Feena managed to get close to her, Grena sprang back up and rushed at her. Quickly she held out her hands in front and spun around her chains, trapping Feena and igniting them at the same time. Feena looked around and saw that the chains had been spun into a cylinder like motion. The chains behind her soon wrapped together to enclose themselves and prevent Feena's escape. The one's in front of her closed slightly, leaving just a little room for Grena to do whatever it is that she plans to do.

"What the hell's she up to?" Feena asked herself.

"Gotcha now!"

"Huh!?"

Grena formed a large fireball in her hands and threw it into the chains.

"_**FLAMING CHAIN CANNON!**_"

Before Feena knew it, the fire went straight around the chains and grew stronger, to the point where the fire outside of the cylinder disappear and was sucked inside. As the flames spun around faster and stronger towards Feena, the chains behind her slowly started to open up. As it did so, a large cylinder shaped blast of flame shot straight out and gained a lot of distance, burrowing a large and long crater in the middle of the ground. As the flames eventually disappeared Grena could see Feena, who had been badly injured due to the intensity of the flames. Slowly the ranged mercenary tried to sit back up, coughing smoke out of her body as she did so. Although, the more she tried the weaker she felt. Soon her body felt like it just gave out as she fell back down to the ground, groaning in intense pain.

"You're all burned out now, Feena." Grena said with a smirk across her face.

"This..." Feena slowly spoke as she still did her best to try and move. "This... isn't it... I can-"

Grena suddenly wrapped another chain around Feena and flung the girl across the area, straight into a wall. Feena coughed up blood from the impact and was suddenly flung again into another wall.

"You can't hang anymore!"

Grena called out to Feena once again as she flung her through several buildings.

"You're out of energy now! If not, then use your wind to escape this!"

Feena suddenly found herself being spun around in a circle in the middle of the sky before Grena pulled her chains down ferociously, which forced Feena to crash into the ground below her as hard as possible. As she retracted her chains, Grena was surprised to see that Feena was still above to move, and actually muster the energy to stand.

"Still kicking huh?" Grena asked with a brow raised. "No matter. One more should keep you down."

Grena spun her chains into another cylinder, preparing to use her same attack once again. Soon the chains were back in the same position as earlier, ignited and all. Although instead of wrapping around Feena they floated front of her, as if they were a giant cannon being pointed in her direction.

"Once more!" Grena formed a ball of fire in her hands and chucked it into the chains. "FLAMING CHAIN CANNON! Take her down!"

Soon the ball of fire warped through the chains as it did earlier, increasing in heat, size, and intensity as it approached Feena.

". . . Gotcha." Feena suddenly smirked.

"Wha-?!"

Before Grena could try anything, Feena sprang back and began to twist the wind around the chain cannon that Grena created. As the flames left the chains entirely Feena began to move the winds in a cylinder motion of her own, twisting the flames around entirely and at the same time allowing them into increase in intensity. Grena was stunned as she retracted her chains while stepping backwards. But before she could even register running away, Feena directed the winds toward her, bringing the flames along with it. Soon she realized what was going on; Feena had created a wind cannon.

"No. . . Way. . ."

"**Flaming _WIND_ CANNON!**"

But by that time it was too late, the blasts of flames had consumed Grena and anything that was behind her. Once the flames were finished, they had burned a hole through several buildings that were in the way and left a large and deep trail where they went.

"Huh, well would you look at that." Feena said with a victorious look on her face. "Looks like a fire elemental..."

As for Grena, the woman had been burned badly. Her chains had wrapped around her body to reduce some damage but even still that didn't accomplish much. The woman laid on the ground completely out of it.

"...Has been burned out."

Feena sighed in relief and wiped her forehead as she sat down.

"Damn, that was too close." She said. "That first blast took a lot out of me that I'm shocked I even survived. Had I been with just a little less energy right there, I would not have been able to turn that second one against her."

_"The hell happened here?"_

_"Yikes, looks like someone really has been over here."_

_"Search the area. See what's been causing such a ruckus."_

Feena jumped up at the sounds of voices coming from nearby.

"Ah, crap." She winced. "All that noise definitely must've been heard by somebody. I need to move."

Feena was about to start leaving but the stopped as she looked back at Grena. Soon, she began to walk over to the chained mercenary, and proceed to take her into her arms.

"On my side or not, I can't just leave her here." She said. "They'd arrest a mercenary like her for sure."

Feena threw Grena onto her back and moved as quick as she could to get out of sight. Though, she didn't get very far, and ended up falling down at a nearby building, dropping Grena as she did so.

"Aw man..." She sighed. "I don't have the energy to get outta here..."

_"Over there."_

_"Are those chains?"_

Feena suddenly looked back and realized that Grena's chains were still dangling out, and had left a trail to their exact location.

"Shit!"

Slightly peeping out of cover, she could see at least 4 soldiers searching the area, two of them looking in her direction. She quickly snatched her head back in hopes that they didn't see her.

"Shit, shit!" She said to herself. "I can't afford to fight or run in this condition!"

"Hey, do you see that?" One of the soldiers asked as he looked at the chains on the ground.

"Who would leave perfectly good chains in a dump like this?" Another one asked. "I'll get them."

"Wait, what if its a trick?"

"We'll all check it out." A third soldier commented.

"Alright. Let's move men."

The soldiers had all started to walk over to the chains at once. Feena slowly drew out her crossbow, knowing that she would have to fight whether she wanted to or not.

"Hey... Feena..." Grena weakly said as Feena looked at her. "You can probably get out of here if you... leave me behind. Go ahead."

"What?!" Feena responded. "I'm not gonna let them get to you. You'll be arrested for sure!"

"We're mercenaries. We gotta... fend for ourselves before we fend for anybody else... Isn't that way you betrayed those guys the first time?"

"I know that. But... But not when you have people who truly cared about you. You can't betray them like that and not regret it. That's why I went back to rescue them. And that's why we're going through all of this."

"Why... why save me then?"

"You're a mercenary. Just like me. And honestly, it's not good to be a mercenary without having at least one person you can count on. That's why I'm bringing you along with us. . . If we can get out of her that is."

Feena could hear the soldiers getting closer.

". . . Thanks." Grena said.

"Thank me when we get away from these guys." Feena replied.

_"H-Hey, behind-!"_

_"What is that?! Who's-?!"_

Feena blinked and jumped up slightly as one of the soldiers came soaring past them and crashed into a nearby wall. Just as that soldier attempted to get up another one came sailing over his head and crashed into him from above, leaving them unconscious. This was followed by the sounds of two more bodies hitting the walls behind Feena and Grena.

"The hell?" Feena said in surprise.

"Hey! Feena! Is that you back there?"

Feena slowly stood up and stepped out into the opening, crossbow ready. Though she lowered it and smile upon seeing that the people that were standing out there were none other than Monika and Ragna. She soon attempted to walk over to them, stumbling a lot along the way.

"The hell happened to you?" Ragna asked. "It couldn't have been these guys right?"

"Well..." Feena smiled awkwardly as she fell back down to the ground. "It's a _long_ story..."


	12. Ice Queen I

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XII: Ice Queen (Part I)**

* * *

**Location: West Abandoned Road, 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"...and that's what left us in this current situation. We'd probably be goners if you guys hadn't shown up when you did."

A few minutes after their escape from the guards in the north, Ragna, Monika, Feena, and now joining them Grena, had made their way towards the western roads on the twelfth floor of Goldenia which is where the tunnel was located. Standing outside of the entrance hole that Ragna made, Feena had been explaining everything that happened from her fight with Grena, up to where the two of them were rescued by Ragna and Monika. Meanwhile as she told her story, Monika was working on healing up Grena's injuries she sustained during her battle with Feena.

"Is that seriously how all mercenaries live?" Monika asked. "I understand a little but that's not something I'd imagine someone would be willingly putting themselves into."

"Hey, it's hard trying to survive in this shit stained world." Grena commented, as thanks to Monika's healing she was now able to move more and sit up properly, as well as talk more than when she was injured. "It's not a nice way to live considering all the dirty missions and usual cases of assassination or something like that, but it keeps us alive. That's all that matters for a merc'."

"You're technically criminals." Ragna replied. "Of course it'll be like that, you're obviously just asking to be arrested."

"Not like they could ever accomplish that."

"A few minutes ago they almost did."

"Yeah. Whatever." Grena rolled her eyes but smile. "I owe you guys one though. I'll pay you back."

"That's not necessary. Honest." Monika said.

"I insist. You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. You guys need help escaping and it would be better to have two mercenaries that know a lot about this place than just one."

"Grena's right." Feena added. "As much as I try to, I can't do everything single handedly. We could use an ally wherever we can find them. And, she has a point. She knows the way in and out of this place as well as any expert mercenary."

"If it means we get out of here faster, then I won't oppose." Ragna agreed. "As long as she's serious about siding with us that is."

"I'll take that as a 'welcome to the team'!" Grena responded.

"And that should do it."

Soon, Monika was done working her magic and stepped. Grena quickly hopped back up to her feet, now feeling better than ever after Monika's healing.

"That should take care of all of injuries." Monika stated. "Especially any lethal ones."

Grena whistled impressively. "Alright, nice work healer. I feel like I'm five years younger!"

"Well with that settled, let's get a move on." Feena commented. "I think I've had enough of staying on this floor."

"Join the club." Ragna replied.

"You already dragged us all the way to the tunnel." Grena said as she walked off. "Let's go then. Tunnel's right here."

Grena latched her chains onto the top of the tunnel and lowered herself down.

"Well, looks like we're leaving." Monika said.

The other three didn't say much as they proceeded to jump down and follow after Grena in leaving. Finding themselves down in the next tunnel the group looked around them. It was much similar to the two previous ones from earlier as expected. Though their main goal was to make sure no one else was with them inside the tunnel.

"How far will this one take us?" Ragna asked.

"Seventh floor." Grena answered.

"This tunnel goes that far?" Monika asked in a surprised tone.

"This is probably the longest of the tunnels. Once we reach the seventh floor, then the next one should take us from the seventh floor to the fifth floor. Then another tunnel goes from the fifth floor to the fourth floor. From there, we're on our own."

"On our own?" Feena asked. "What about the other tunnels? There's one that'll lead from the fourth floor down to below the first floor."

"Destroyed."

"What?!"

"It's in ruins now. I don't know if you're aware of this, but there's been a frequent of earthquakes recently over the past ten years I think. The epicenter's supposed to be directly the center of Goldenia. Though considering how tall this whole kingdom is, all of the higher floors don't even feel them. Hell some people don't even know that they exist."

"But because they're low to the ground all the lower floors feel the complete impact of them and suffer, huh?" Ragna said. "And because of that, the earthquakes basically broke the tunnels and made them inaccessible."

"Well, they're still accessible." Grena folds her arms. "If you have a death wish."

"What caused the frequent earthquakes anyway?" Monika asked. "Has anyone figured that out yet?"

"Beats me." Grena chuckles. "It'd be funny if it were related to those old ghost stories I heard."

"Ghost stories...?" Ragna asked wearily.

"Alright, so get this. Rumor has it that the soul of a dead woman was buried deep into the ground. Somewhere that nobody would ever be able to disturb her. But the soul has been disturbed. And the woman has risen from the dead to wreak havoc upon all, with the intent of burying everyone underground. Trapping them in the earth to never been seen or heard from again. Many have tried to dig downward and find the soul... But none have ever return from their expedition."

Feena shivered for a moment as she heard this, while Monika merely rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Who the hell came up with that shit?" Feena asked.

"Crazy right?!" Grena said while laughed.

"Come on. Really." Monika sighed. "Some people really don't understand how souls operate. They believe this crap...? Then again I can't speak for the masses." Monika turned her head towards Ragna. "You agree though right Ragna?"

". . ."

"Ragna?"

"Yo! Big guy!"

Grena snapped her fingers, quickly getting Ragna's attention.

"H-Huh?! What?!" Ragna responded frantically.

"You listening?"

"O-Oh right! Your story! Yeah, totally not scary! N-Not at all!"

Grena raised a brow. "...? Wait a minute..."

Grena stared at the man as she stood in his face for a good minute. Suddenly she broke away and started.

"Oh my Gods, you're scared of ghosts aren't you?!" Grena laughed, which in return caused Feena and Monika to laugh also.

"Hey shut up!" Ragna responded.

"No way!" Feena said.

"Did that stupid ghost story really frighten you?" Monika laughed. "That's just adorable!"

"You dicks! Screw you three!"

Ragna groaned as he walked on ahead of the three girls, who continued to laugh as they walked off as well.

* * *

**Location: Hallway, Castle Vallera**

"And you believe that your new staff will be enough to give you the power to best them?"

Standing in the middle of a near empty hallway was one of the Prime Ministers, Aglovale to be exact. As he stood on the side of the hallway, in his hand he held a small crystal made entirely of ice. Looking closely, a young woman's face could be seen inside of the crystal.

"After all the people that you're going up against are no one to take likely." Aglovale continued to speak to the lady in the crystal. "Both Prime Ministers Alexiel and Vira were defeated by one of them. Do you truly believe that you'll be able to handle this by yourself."

"I do, my liege." The lady in the crystal responded. "The area that I have is most likely where they are, so I will have the element of surprise. Not to mention this area also permits me to easily entrap them within a field of ice. There was no known fire elementalist in that group of three according to the latest information that I've gathered, so there will be no need to expand too much energy on trying to combat fire. Even if there is, such a small area wouldn't be much comfort for their flames to burn without burning their other teammates of course."

"Very well. You seemed to have planned things out quite nicely, I see. Alright then. I shall not interfere with you, and will leave this matter in your hands my apprentice."

"Thank you, my liege. I will report soon with good news."

"Oh, but one more thing."

"Yes? Is there something else you wish to discuss my liege?"

"This place you mentioned... The one you thing the three of them will be heading for... Where exactly is it?"

". . . Forgive me, my liege. But I cannot disclose such information to anyone. I apologize for having to keep this secret from you, I truly am sorry for it."

"Hm... I see... Be glad that I have a high amount of faith in you. Otherwise, we may have a problem."

"I understand. I will do my best to make sure that you keep this faith."

"Very well. That is all."

The woman in the crystal bowed before vanishing. Soon the crystal dissolved and disappeared from Aglovale's hands. The Prime Minister sighed as he began to walk off.

"So that's how you contact your retainers."

Aglovale looked up in surprise and placed his hand on his sword, slightly drawing it as he turned around. However he soon started calming down as he saw that the person who was standing behind him was simply Alexiel who was leaning on the wall behind him.

"Oh... Alexiel." Aglovale said as he sheathed his sword. "It's only you."

"You're letting her handle this situation on her own?" Alexiel asked with her arms folded.

"Iska is a very capable woman mind you. Not to mention she was formerly a mercenary before I made her by retainer. Like one of our current targets, she'll be able to think like her and know where to strike."

"She said something about a special place they're heading for didn't she? From what I heard you're clueless as to what this place could be, aren't you?"

"You would be correct."

"And so you're just letting her operate on her own in such a place? For all we know she could be helping them escape."

"She has always been a loyal woman. Not to mention what reasons would she have that she would benefit from helping them?"

"You have an awfully high amount of faith in your retainer you know that?"

"I can tell you didn't come here to just question who I place trust in. Do you require something of me Alexiel?"

"No, nothing much." Alexiel stopped leaning on the wall and straightened up. "I just came to congratulate you."

"Congratulate me? For what?"

"You're the new head of the Prime Ministers now."

"What?!" Aglovale looked confused. "Are you stepping down from your position?"

"No. Not stepping down. Her Highness dismissed me from my position."

"What on earth for?!"

"She doesn't trust me to handle this situation anymore." Alexiel sighed. "But, then again, I don't blame her. I haven't been preforming quite well lately when it comes to taking care of simply three people."

"That's absurd!"

"It's not Aglovale, trust me! I've already been killed twice fighting against such a small group. If I can't handle them, then there isn't any reason at all for me to remain the head of the Prime Ministers. Simple enough, don't you think?"

"You've earned that position more than any of us. So what if you're struggling? We all do. You shouldn't let that stop you."

"I don't plan to. But at the same time, now I'm on my own in finding these three in order to take them in. That's the true reason why I came to you."

"Pardon?"

"I don't have any way of doing this on my own. So I need you to help me out here. Her Highness isn't going to let me go after them on my own or with any aid if I approach her. Therefore, I'm going to you and Vira to back me up on this without her finding out."

"I take it you intend to head out immediately?"

Alexiel starts to walk off. "Just in case your retainer doesn't preform well."

"Then that's when I'll aid you then."

Alexiel nodded as she and Aglovale walked off in different directions.

"I'm not going to let your orders stop me Freesia." Alexiel murmured to herself. "I will vanquish that demon. No matter what you say to me."

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel between the 12th Floor and the 7th Floor**

"Failure... that is non-affordable for me..."

Sitting atop a small frozen platform was a young woman. She had perrywinkle colored hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short black and white-ish garment with several armbands around her arms up to her shoulders. She wore light blue pants and had on a pair of heels. In her hand she carried a staff that had a snowflake mounted on the top. The young woman stared into the area of the tunnel that was in front of her as she sat there talking to herself.

"Lord Aglovale has put a great deal of trust in me to allow me to do such a task..." She said to herself. "I cannot afford to lose here. The three of them must be taken down by me." The woman looked down at her staff that she held in her hand. "I have studied my three opponents and their fights with Prime Minister Alexiel, and Her Highness. I am well equipped to deal with any possible situation to secure victory, and I will not lose this fight. The odds are all in my favor."

Suddenly the woman looked up as she could hear people's voices in the distance. As the voices grew louder she knew that it was getting closer. She then hopped off her icy platform and readied herself.

"It's them. They're here."

The woman listened in as she did her best to hear their conversation.

**-x-**

"Aw, man... This is just too hilarious...!"

"Do you seriously intend to keep laughing at me the entire time?!"

With the now group of four, the chatter that could be heard was coming from Ragna and Grena going back and forth. Grena was still laughing after learning about Ragna's fear of ghosts, and Ragna was really getting annoyed by the mercenary's continued laughter over the subject. All the while Feena and Monika followed behind the two, forced to have to listen to this.

"The moment's passed dammit!" Ragna argued. "You can stop laughing at me now!"

"Aww but it's too hilarious!" Grena continued laughed. "The big bad criminal is afraid an itty-bitty ghost! Oh Gods, I never thought I'd hear anything like this in my life but now-" Grena interrupted herself with more laughter.

Ragna turns to Monika and Feena. "Can't we just ditch her and leave her here?"

"She'll stop eventually..." Monika sighed.

Ragna groaned in response.

". . .? Hm?" Feena suddenly looked around.

"Feena?" Monika asked. "What's wrong?"

"Did it... suddenly get colder in here, or is it just me?"

"It feels normal to me." Ragna replied.

"If it did, it's not a significant temperature change." Monika commented. "I feel the same as well."

"Hey! Laughs-a-lot! You cold?"

"Please, I'm a Fire Elemental." Grena smirked. "Like a little cold could affect-"

Grena was suddenly stopped mid sentence as a chill went through her body. Despite what she said about being a Fire Elemental, she couldn't help but start shaking as she held onto her arms. This cold feeling was clearly affecting the rest of the group as well. Monika was pulling her jacket around her tightly to try and stay warmth. Feena's entire body was shaking, as considering how lightly she dressed it was most likely that the cold was hitting her the hardest. Ragna was mostly okay due to being the most heavily dressed of the four, however even he was shaking somewhat in response.

"O-Okay..." Ragna stuttered to try and say. "Y-You can't tell m-me... You d-don't feel that...!"

"W-W-What the hell...?!" Grena exclaimed. "H-How am I c-c-cold?!"

"I-I knew it!" Feena said as she rubbed her arms and legs to try and warm herself due to the friction. "T-The temperature's d-d-dropped!"

"H-How?" Monika asked. "W-We shouldn't be affected b-b-by outside weather i-in h-here...!"

Feena attempted to create a veil of wind around herself to keep the cold air out. However she suddenly shrieked as the cold air only intensified, making her even colder.

"H-H-Hey! Ragna!" Feena yelled. "G-Gimme your jacket!"

"Wha-Seriously?!" Ragna asked. "W-Why the hell don't y-you have one?!"

"J-Just g-give it!"

Ragna sighed and took off his jacket as he handed it to Feena, who immediately wrapped herself up in the red coat. Thankfully for Ragna, he was wearing a long sleeve shirt under his jacket, Which manage to keep him a little warmer than the others.

"I-I-It's gotta be like b-below f-freezing in here!" Grena said. "H-How the h-hell is it s-s-so damn cold?!"

"Fascinating. I did not count on there being four of you."

"!"

Everyone looked around as they heard a woman's voice.

"W-W-Who's out there?!" Monika asked. "S-Show yours-s-self! Now!"

Everyone looked in front of them as they heard footsteps. From there, they could see a young woman with a staff walking up to them, having a stoic expression as if the cold did not bother her.

"A former airship commander and Lieutenant..." She started to say as she stared at Monika, Feena, and Ragna. "A mercenaries who quote-unquote 'joined' the Imperial Army of Goldenia. A red coat wearing demon as proved by the Head Prime Minister, who is ironically a redhead." The woman then turned over to Grena, who had a look of pain on her face. "And then there's you. The famous fire-wielding mercenary, the Crimson Chain. Grena, I believe you're called."

"Y-You gotta b-be. . . s-shitting on me r-right now..." Grena responded, dropping to her knees as she continued to shake from the cold.

"Grena!" Monika exclaimed.

"Nonetheless, you won't be much of a problem for me." The woman continued on. "You'll suffer the affect of Negative Zero, a skill I made to eliminate Fire Elemental should I ever need to fight them. Even at this temperature the flames that burn inside of your body would become your worst enemy, keeping you from trying to combat the ice with fire. All flames within range to try and harm me will simply become frozen. They'd make for an excellent ice sculpture while I'm on the subject-"

The woman jumped out of the way as a Dead Spike courtesy of Ragna came straight towards her.

"C-Cut the crap!" He responded. "Who t-the hell a-are you?!"

"W-Wait..." Feena said. "N-Negative Ze- You're-!"

"Y-You know h-her?" Monika asked.

"T-The Ice Queen. I. . . Iska."

The woman smiled with her eyes closed, confirming Feena's comment that she was indeed named Iska.

"You remember my fame well, I see." Iska chuckled.

"H-How the hell d-do you know her?" Ragna asked Feena.

"S-She used to be a famous m-mercenary, like Grena a-and myself." Feena explained while fighting the cold. "She made a l-legacy by killing off Fire Elementals like it w-was n-nothing. She defeated opponents t-that used the one element she's weak to the most... like it was a p-piece of cake..."

"W-Wait!" Monika exclaimed. "T-Then Grena!"

The three looked down at the woman who was still suffering more than ever. Grena had been forced to curl up in a ball due to the cold weather from Iska's spell.

"Most likely, the freezing temperature's will kill her far quicker than it will you three." Iska explained. "Once she's out of the way I can take you three in to the Imperial Army without issue."

"I-I-I-I ain't..." Grena struggled to speak. "D-Done... y-y-yet...!"

Grena attempted to ignite her chains, creating a small spark of flame from each of them. However she was lacking the energy needed to successfully ignite them, which caused the flame to disappear due to the cold weather..

"D-D-Dammit..."

"Quick!" Ragna said. "G-Give her my jacket!"

Feena nodded and took off the jacket, not caring for the cold. She handed it to Ragna who started to walk over to Grena. However, Iska suddenly held her staff out in front, preventing him from reaching her.

"This cannot be allowed I'm afraid." Iska said.

"What?!" Ragna asked angrily, his other hand on his sword.

"If I allow you to provide warmth to the woman, her body temperature may allow her to create fire and thus ruin my strategy because of her involvement. Therefore, the Crimson Chain must stay here and freeze to death, which is the only outcome that I will allow."

"If y-you don't move, I-I'll bulldoze your ass down!"

Ragna was about to rush at the woman but suddenly backed off as Iska pointed her staff at Grena.

"If you wish for my Negative Zero to end now, I can execute her on your behalf right now." Iska said while smiling. "Would that be pleasing to you? To me, it does not matter which way I kill her. Either-or is acceptable."

Ragna wanted to go ahead and rush down Iska, but knew if he took another step forward she wouldn't hesitate to kill Grena without a second. Monika and Feena both wanted to try something as well. However with the current situation, neither one of them could make a move to save Grena. Iska chuckled as a beam began to charge from the top of staff.

"Well then..." She said. "What shall it be for her fate? A quick death via my staff. Or shall hypothermia slowly make its way into her systems and finish her off?"

"H-Hey..." Monika said quietly. "What d-do we do...?"

Ragna and Feena were both unable to provide an answer. Both knew that they couldn't risk hurting Grena and also knew that they couldn't risk freezing to death.

"D-Dammit, I've g-got nothing..." Ragna responded.

"I-I'm o-out..." Feena said as well.

"I-I said. . . "

"...?!"

Iska suddenly looked down as she heard Grena's voice, low but audible. There, she saw the woman in question clenching her fists while shaking on the ground under her.

"I. . . ain't. . . DONE!"

"?! What?!"

Iska suddenly jumped back as Grena shot straight up to her feet. As the chained mercenary got back up, a large explosion occurred from each one of her chains, and from her own body. Ragna and the others all looked around as suddenly the tunnel had been lit ablaze in several places. While some of the flames were being put down with ease due to Iska's Negative Zero ability, some did not stop burning. Because of this, the temperature had began to even out. While it was still quite cold, the temperature was more bearable for the other three.

"H-Hey! It's warmed up a little!" Monika stated. "Wait, Grena!"

For the girl in question, Grena still stood there quite weakened. However she managed to muster up a chuckle as she walked over to the wall of the tunnel and sat down on the floor with her eyes closed.

"Kick her ass, will ya...?" Grena asked. "I did what I could right now..."

"You just try to recover." Ragna replied. "We'll deal with this woman."

Iska looked ahead of her as now Ragna, Monika, and Feena stood in her way, leaving her to fight all three of them on her own, and without her previous advantage.

"I did not account for the woman being able to power through my ability so easily..." Iska stated, holding her staff out in front of her. "However... That will not stop me, that I am certain of."

Ragna, Monika, and Feena all stood on one side of Iska, mainly to block her vision of a resting Grena. The ice elemental began charging a beam of ice from her staff and pointed it in the direction of the three of them.

"While Negative Zero would have finished this battle quickly, I am more than capable of defeating you using my own talent and my own power."

"We have you outnumbered and outmatched." Monika stated. "Turn around now and we'll let you go."

Iska smirked and chuckled as she fired a beam of ice at Monika. Before she could react Ragna stepped in, and shield her via his Azure's shield, negating the attack. Iska looked up in shock.

"What?!"

"Just because you have all your little information about us together doesn't mean shit to me." Ragna said. "You can know however much you want to know about us, but you still won't be able to defeat us."

Iska scoffed. "Don't make me laugh." She replied. "Without information, how can you hope to stand up to your opponent?!"

"It's called trial and error." Ragna answered, readying his sword.

"You're gonna have to go through a lot of that with us." Feena added on, loading her crossbow.

"And vice versa." Monika commented, unsheathing her sword.

A spear's tip made of ice appeared on the top of Iska's staff.

"Fine then."

Iska spun her staff-spear around and rushed at the group, Ragna in particular. She swung the tip of her weapon horizontally towards him, only for Ragna to block with his sword. Suddenly, she jumped back as his blade changed into a long scythe. While Iska was prepared to rush again she was put on the defensive as several arrows came in her direction, courtesy of Feena. The ice elemental spun of her staff around repeatedly to deflect the arrows, but soon went wide eyed as Monika took advantage of the fact that she left herself wide open. Monika managed to score in one diagonal slash across the chest before Iska managed to block her attacks. The ice elemental then formed a second spear of ice, and wrapped both around Monika's neck. Suddenly she spun around and flung Monika at Feena, knocking them both down. She then immediately went back and rushed at Ragna, her spear clashing with his scythe. Ragna fell backwards and brought her down with him, kicking her into the air behind them. Iska barely managed to land on her feet.

Before she could recover, she quickly turned around and avoided an attack from Monika, who managed to sneak around behind her after she stood back up. She clashed blades with Monika, who brought both weapons downward and spin kicked Iska in the face, sending her stumbling backwards as well as causing her to drop her weapon. As Ragna and Monika took advantage of this and rushed in to attack her, but were both repelled back as Iska sent out a wave of ice in all directions, repelling them away from her. As she went to get her weapon, Iska ducked as Feena had reached it before her and had used it herself. Feena sung the spear around horizontally for a second strike, which Iska managed to stop it by striking the pole of the weapon with her wrist. The ice elemental move in and struck Feena in the chin as she took her weapon back. While the mercenary was still dazed Iska wrapped around her and held her weapon at her neck, attempting to choke out Feena. However this was foiled by a headbutt from Feena, knocking her back and loosening the weapon's grip around her neck.

Iska attempts to charge Feena again, but was knocked down when Ragna's scythe caught her by the feet and tripped her. Feena pulled out her crossbow and fired another arrow down towards the ice elemental, who rolled out of the way before it could hit. Pulling herself back up to her feet, she had the blade on the end of the spear disappear, and prepared to use her staff to its normal potential. She banged her weapon on the ground and created several snowflake-shaped symbols on the ground below.

"The hell are these?" Ragna asked.

"Move!" Monika shouted.

Iska's staff began to glow, and suddenly large spikes began to pop up from the snowflakes. Hadn't Monika told the others to move, they may very well have been impaled to the roof of the tunnel by the ice spikes. Before anyone could react again, Iska held up her staff and caused smaller versions of the symbols to appear on the roof of the tunnel as the ice spikes vanished.

"Icicle Storm!"

Suddenly several icicles shot out from the wall and towards the group. Ragna pulled the girls behind him and moved in front of Grena as well. He then reactivated his shield of dark energy and held it out in front of the icicles. Because of this, he managed to keep the icicles from striking the three of them or Grena.

"You're pretty smart." Iska commented. "But not smart enough."

The icicles suddenly broke apart and exploded into smaller icicles. Immediately each one of them headed towards the group as well. In an effort to protect themselves and Grena, everyone swung their weapons around to counter the attack. While they had managed to keep Grena safe by gathering around her, the three of them had been struck in several places by the mini icicles.

"Dammit. I can't use this shield if they're going to keep getting smaller to where soon we won't be able to see them." Ragna groaned.

Feena held out her crossbow and fired several arrows at Iska. The ice elemental leaped over them and shot out several beams of ice at the group. Ragna quickly moved in front and parried the two beams onto the walls away from them. However, the moment he was left open Iska landed and fired a third one, catching him off guard. Feena quickly pulled out a small knife from her pocket and threw it between the two, causing the knife to take the blow from the ice beam and become frozen solid, breaking as it hit the ground. Iska swung her staff around her, and formed several more large icicles, flinging them at the group. As they dodged the first strike, the icicles split into millions of smaller icicles and went straight at the group. While the damage was minuscule, the fact that there was a whole bunch of them striking at once is what really harmed the three of them.

"Damn, she really is more skillful than she looks." Feena commented.

"Not to mention this is a closed area as well." Monika stated. "There aren't too many angles she can attack us from and there aren't too many directions that we can dodge in while were down here. This tunnel's working for and against us."

Monika and the others stepped out of the way as another ice beam came at them.

"You are correct." Iska answered. "Which is why I chose down here to fight you all." Iska spins her staff around and forms several ice spears in front of her. "Now you lose!"

Iska fired the ice spears forward at the group, which Ragna batted away using his sword. He then responded by dragging his sword along the ground and sending forth a beast's head made out of darkness towards Iska. The ice elemental raised her staff and formed an ice wall in front of her. However the explosion caused by Ragna's attack still broke through the wall, knocking Iska back a few feet. As she recovered she quickly held up her staff to block Ragna's blade from coming down on her vertically. Suddenly the spearhead reformed on the tip of her staff, in which Iska spun her weapon around to break free of her deadlock with Ragna. As they broke free, Monika rushed in swinging her blade left and right and forced Iska on the defensive with her spear. Spinning it around she blocked several of Monika's attacks until the girl suddenly jumped back. Upon doing so, Iska was sent flying via an explosive arrow courtesy of Feena. Immediately, the three of them chased after her, trying to keep the pressure on her as much as possible.

Iska planted the tip of her spear into the ground as she flew backwards, sliding along the ground until it finally broke. Iska tumbled over onto her back and slowly sat up. Looking in front of her, Ragna, Monika, and Feena had already caught up to her and were ready to go on the offensive at any time. Iska growled and quickly rolled backwards.

"How..." She said to herself. "How did my plans fail so easily...? Even without my Negative Zero advantage, I should NOT be on the losing side...!"

"It's game over Iska." Ragna said.

"I won't lose!"

Iska aimed her staff at the group as it began to glow furiously. Quickly Monika and Feena stood behind Ragna who activated his shield to protect all of them. From her staff, Iska fired out a torrent of icy winds, consuming the three as if they were trapped inside of a large blizzard. Ragna stood his ground and slowly walked forward towards Iska, while Monika and Feena did their best to control the icy winds around them to keep themselves from freezing in this attack. Eventually the attack was stopped as Ragna got close enough and smacked Iska's staff out of her hands with his shield. The girl stumbled backwards as this was done, though she managed to catch her staff as it fell. Soon however, Iska dropped to her knees.

"Looks like your fame isn't all it's cut out to be." Monika said in a mocking tone. "You've lost. Get out of our way."

Iska just chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ragna asked.

"I doubt you would find it amusing." Iska answered. "I've simply shifted the playing field to my advantage, and I believe that is something that deserves a laugh or two."

The three were momentarily confused as to what Iska was referring to, but they soon understood as to why she laughed. The cold feeling in the air had return. Turning around they saw that Iska's attack had more range than they thought. The flames that were still burning from Grena's previous attack had been extinguished by Iska's final attack. Not to mention that the cold air that she blew out was now filling the tunnel, making the temperature drop as well. Ragna, Monika, and Feena could feel the temperature around them dropping. It was slower than before but they knew it would soon reach a point where they wouldn't be able to fight against Iska anymore.

"Shit, she played us!" Feena exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, what does this mean for Grena?!" Monika asked in a worried tone. "Is she alright?!"

The group turned their attention to the chained mercenary. They let out a small sigh of relief as Grena was still safe and alive. Though she was still unconscious, the woman had somehow managed to produce a small barrier of heat at a short range around herself. This kept the cold air from freezing her.

"Thank goodness." Monika said. "She's still alive."

"She will not be for long. And soon, neither will you."

The group turned around and saw Iska had her staff angled at them, glowing furiously. Suddenly a large barrage of ice shot out straight at them, enough that they wouldn't be able to dodge the attack. Ragna pushed the two girls behind them and activated his shield. While it took most of the attack, the impact was enough that it sent him flying upward to crash head first onto the ceiling before falling back down to the ground. Ragna groaned in pain as he attempted to stand back up."

"Ragna!" Both Monika and Feena called out.

"Watch your backs dammit!"

The girls turned around and were suddenly knocked back by two large icicles slamming into the chests. Monika was sent flying right behind Ragna while Feena crashed into the wall right beside the two. Iska laughed as she stood back up, using the cold temperatures and ice to help herself recover.

"You can't hope to win this back while you're in my territory." She boasted. "With the temperature rapidly dropping soon the three of you will be just as incapacitated as the Crimson Chain is. If you cannot fight, then you cannot escape. And if you cannot escape, then the only option that will be left is me capturing you and taking you to the Imperial Army, which all four of you are most likely to suffer the death penalty as the fate they decide for you."

Iska slowly began walking back towards the group, her staff at her side as several icicles surrounded her and were aimed at the three. The group were doing their best to try and remain ready to fight, but after being caught off guard, Iska's lucky shots did more damage than they expected it to do.

"Well..." Feena sighed. "Things don't look so good huh...?"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Ice Queen II

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XIII: Ice Queen (Part II)**

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel between the 12th Floor and the 7th Floor**

"Regardless, this is the end for all four of you. Inside these tunnels is where you will fight for the last time in the world of the living."

Not wanting to move back any further, Ragna, Monika, and Feena did their best to try and stand their ground in the constantly dropping temperatures. Iska on the other hand still walked towards them, creating more and more icicles with every step she took closer towards the three of them. Meanwhile behind all of them, Grena remained unconscious. The barrier that she had managed to generate to protect herself was starting to fade away and soon she would be left defenseless against the icy environment.

"This woman knows too well that we can't perform as well as she can in these temperatures...!" Monika said. "Grena managed to get us one chance to take her down with that explosion of hers a few minutes ago and now we've wasted it!"

"This girl's gotta be getting exhausted too you know." Ragna commented. "Ice or no ice, she can't hang forever if we keep this up. Dead Spike!"

Ragna dragged his sword along the ground and sent a giant beast head in Iska's direction. The Ice elemental responded by striking at it with her icicles, causing an explosion of darkness and ice. Under the cover of the explosion, Ragna came down on her, having his sword transformed into a scythe. Iska quickly responded by holding her staff upward in defense. Having blocked the attack she then fired even more icicles at Ragna, forcing the man to jump back and dodge. However the moment he landed, a pillar of ice suddenly shot up from below him, and knock him back into Monika and Feena.

"What a pitiful attempt." Iska giggled. "Now then. How about we quit playing games and skip to the part where I apprehend all three of you all by myself?"

"You can't skip to something that doesn't exist." Ragna replied. "We're not going down that easy just because you lowered the damn temperature this much!"

"Ragna's right." Monika said, preparing to stand her ground as well. "If we quit here then everything that we've worked for will have amounted to literal nothing."

"We're not gonna go down like this." Feena commented as she aimed her crossbow once again. "It's not just our lives but Grena's as well. She got herself involved with us and I'm not gonna let it end like this."

"When will you ever learn, you imbeciles?" Iska asked, closing her eyes. "I've shown you some of my greatest and some of my strongest spells that I have. I used my Negative Zero ability. I've predicted and countered many of your attacks with ease. And yet even through dealing with all of that, the three of you have the audacity and the strength to continue to stand up to me. Why is that? What compels you to keep defying the inevitable? You won't be able to win. You won't be able to escape. The only wise choice is for you to surrender to me. And yet you ignorant fools-"

Iska was suddenly knocked back by Ragna's fists colliding with her face, then Monika's and Feena's feet colliding with her stomach, knocking her down.

"We've heard enough of your shit." All three of them said at once to Iska.

"?! How dare..."

Iska waved her hand and sent forth her icicles from earlier out towards the three. Quickly the trio jumped out of the way of the attack and all rushed in on Iska together. The ice elemental raised her hand and formed several ice pillar from the ground around her to use as defense as she attempted to block each one of their attacks. However while the ice pillars succeeded in blocking out several if not all of Ragna's and Monika's attacks, they could not prevent Feena from scoring a shot in with an explosive arrow. The explosion eradicated the pillars and sent Iska flying.

"Ragna! Monika!" Feena exclaims all of a sudden. "I'm gonna see if I can get Grena back up and at it! Can you two hold your own without me?"

"Got it." Ragna responded.

"How do you plan to get her back up?" Monika asked.

"I-"

Just as Feena was prepared to answer that, the group was forced to all jump away as a large icicle suddenly spiked upward from the ground below them. They all looked to see Iska standing back up and clearly not happy about all of this.

"Never mind." Monika said. "Just, do you what you have to do."

"Right."

As Feena ran back to get to Grena's side, Iska attempts to aim for an attack at her behind. However, she was suddenly cut off by Ragna and Monika stepping right in front of her, forcing her to stop and focus on the two of them. Immediately Ragna and Monika rushed at the Ice elemental, both bringing their blades down on her as she jumped backwards into the air. Iska aimed her staff downward and fired several large icicles down at the two, who quickly sidestepped out of the way to avoid being struck by them. Iska quickly propelled herself in Monika's direction, forming a spear tip on the end of her staff as she did so. Iska spun around and clashed with Monika, her spear striking against Monika's sword. While in the midst of the deadlock she smirked as suddenly a large explosion of ice occurred under them, knocking Monika into the air and caused her to crash into the ceiling. Iska attempted to strike at her once again, but was thrown off as Ragna's fist collided with her face. Iska then attempted to fire a beam of ice at Ragna from close range, and was soon cut off by Ragna dragging his sword along the ground and sending out another beast made of dark energy. As both attacks collided, only Iska had been sent flying backwards due to the explosion caused by Ragna's attack having more power compared to her ice beams.

Iska kept her distance away from the two and raised her spear upwards, summoning several ice pillars to extend from below the ground. Both Ragna and Monika jumped out of the way of several, but were caught off guard as all of a sudden two more pillars extended from the walls behind them. This knocked the two into each other and left them to fall downward on the ground. As the two started to pull themselves up, the ground underneath them had been suddenly turned to ice. Iska slammed her spear against the ground and caused several spikes made out of ice to appear all over the icy ground. Monika and Ragna quickly jumped up out of the way, followed by Ragna slamming his sword on the ground, shattering the icy terrain below them. The two then looked up to see Iska rushing at them once again, holding her spear out in front of her.

Monika stepped out in front and pulled out her peacemaker, firing six rounds towards Iska in order to stop her. The ice elemental smirked and only watched as the bullets began to freeze mid-flight, allowing her to merely flick at them with her fingers and shatter them before they could hit her. Soon she rushed in and swung her spear, clashing with Monika's and Ragna's blade. Suddenly Iska was caught off guard as Ragna's other hand suddenly changed into a dark monstrous claw. As she attempted to back off Ragna grabbed the woman and pinned her up against the wall closest to them. Iska however, still managed to keep her composure. As Ragna had her pinned down, he suddenly looked down and noticed that not only was the ground under him, but was also starting to freeze him as well, from the feet up. Ragna was forced to let go of Iska and slam his fist into the ground, shattering the ice and freeing him in the process. Just as he was free, Ragna was knocked back as an ice pillar came from the wall next to him, sending him flying backwards.

"Damn them both...!" Iska scoffed while talking to herself. "I can't keep doing this all day. I'd better try and see how much can I speed up this cooling process."

Soon the blade on the end of Iska's staff disappeared as she held it up in the air. The ice elemental had the full intent of freezing the tunnel as fast as she could.

_**BANG**_

"?! What the-?!"

Iska was then taken by surprise all of a sudden as a gunshot rang out, followed by a bullet grazing her hand, causing her to accidentally let go of her staff and throw it backwards. She then focused her attention onto Monika, who had recovered and reloaded her peacemaker while Iska was dealing with Ragna.

"I don't think so." Monika said with a smirk on her face. "Let's see how well you do without your weapon."

Iska growled as she saw both Ragna and Monika rushing at her, while she tried to run faster in order to get her staff.

With Feena in the meantime, the former mercenary had rushed over to Grena's side, and moved the woman a good distance away from the fight, hoping that would aid in warming her up.

"Dammit, this isn't gonna go fast enough!" She said to herself. "Come on Grena wake up!" Feena slightly shook Grena to get her back up to her feet, all to no avail. Running out of ideas she tried to think if she had anything on her that would help. "Come on, come on. I've gotta have something on me that can help warm her up."

Suddenly an idea came to Feena's head as she searched through her quiver.

"Wait, my flame arrows! If I can ignite those, maybe the flames will warm her up!"Feena looked around, sensing the temperature still dropping quite a lot despite her getting a good distance away. "T-That's if they'll ignite in this weather."

Feena began pulling out several of her arrows, and loaded the one infused with flames into her crossbow, trying her best to load in all of them at one time.

While Feena continued to work to get Grena back up, Ragna and Monika continued to deal with Iska. The ice elemental to make a run for her weapon, but wasn't quick enough. Just as she reached it, Monika caught onto her leg and caused her to fall. As she did, Ragna managed to come in and swipe her staff up into his hands before she could reach it.

"We're not letting you take this back." He then said to Iska.

The ice elemental scoffed as she rolled around and broke free of Monika's grip on her leg. Holding her hands downward, she shot herself over and behind the two via a blast of ice from the palms of her hands.

"If you had the thought process that my powers as an ice elemental were limited to only when I have my staff as a weapon then you are surely mistaken." Iska said to them. "While I may not have as much firepower without it than I did with it, I am still completely capable of taking you down."

Iska held out her hands and fired off another blast of ice in the direction of the two. Monika stepped behind Ragna as the latter blocked the attack by using the shield on his Azure Grimoire as a defense. While he did so, Monika stepped out from behind him and held out her peacemaker, firing a bullet straight into Iska's right hand and causing the ice elemental to shriek in pain momentarily. While she was preoccupied, Ragna's fist collided with her gut, followed by a flying knee to the face courtesy of Monika. The two attack were enough to knock her back once again. However, even with all of this it wasn't enough to put a stop to Iska. The woman shot straight back up into the air after the attack, freezing her own wound to stop the pain and heal herself using the ice on her frozen hand. Iska then spun her hand around her body, forming several icicles all around her in a circular pattern. She pointed towards Ragna and Monika and sent out the icicles in their direction, only for the two to counter them by knocking them away with their weapons. While this went on Iska attempted to make a grab and run to snatch her weapon away from Ragna's hand. However, the moment she attempted to rush at them Monika quickly caught on and spin kicked her away from them.

Recovering from that surprise attack, Iska soon ducked as Monika fired several more shots from her peacemaker in her direction. Iska clapped her hands hard and sent out a wave of ice towards the two, knocking them away from her. Hoping that Ragna had dropped her staff after being sent back, she was left disappointed to see that while it did knock it away, the staff was now behind Ragna and Monika, even further from her. Monika and Ragna had attempted to get back up and rush at Iska, but were suddenly pinned down when two icicles suddenly stuck into their clothing, keeping them from moving effectively. Iska immediately used this to rush and grab her staff. However when the ice elemental came towards them, Ragna's hand morphed into a monstrous claw once again. He dragged his hand along the ground swiftly, causing several dark spikes to come out from the ground below. Iska's quick thinking allow her to create an ice wall to block this by sending out large blasts of ice from her hands, but even this wasn't enough to stop the full force of Ragna's attack. The ice elemental was knocked back a couple of feet in the process. By that time, Ragna had managed to free himself by yanking the icicle out of his coat, and then proceeding to do the same for Monika.

As the two stood back up, a sudden chill went down their spine as the air around them had dropped to a very noticeable amount. They looked to see that instead of using her staff, Iska was just using her hands to blow out a cold wind throughout the tunnel. Though it left her completely wide open, she was confident that by freezing the air around them, she could disable them long enough to grab her staff and finish them off. In order to prevent her from reaching her weapon, Ragna grabbed his sword and rushed at the ice elementalist. He swung vertically downward and attempted to bring his sword down on her from above, to which Iska quickly jumped out of the way. She spun both of her hands around her and formed a barrage of icicles in the air, all of which she sent after Ragna. The man in return attempted to use his shield to block the icicles. While successful, a few still struck him due to the shield's limited size. As she attempted to strike again, she suddenly moved out of the way of a gust of wind sent out by Monika, who was doing her best to cover herself with her coat. However this kept her distracted as Iska knocked her back with a blast of ice.

"Well now I might say that I'm more dangerous without my primary weapon than I am with it." Iska started to brag. "Even though you have me unarmed, I am still able to keep up with you just fine and even put you both in your place as I have done previously with my weapon in hand. And yet the two of you are still unable to put a stop to me. I don't see why you resist. It's clear that I am the one who will emerge-"

Iska was forced to shut up immediately as Ragna smacked her across the tunnel with his shield.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. "This woman's g-getting on my nerves!"

"Come on Feena, hurry...!" Monika said. "W-We can't keep this up..."

With Feena, however...

"Crap! Crap! Why isn't this working?!"

The mercenary had done as she planned. Using whatever arrows she could ignite, she fired all of them around Grena, even some of the at her chains, igniting them. The flames were indeed burning brightly around Grena, but even so the chained mercenary would not wake up. Her body temperature had warmed up but it was apparently not enough to get her up on her feet.

"That heat barrier of hers isn't gonna last forever! Aw man, I've only got one arrow left that I can use and the others I fired aren't doing anything to help out either !" Feena said to herself. "And then the rest of the tunnel's just dropping in temperature way too much! Come on Feena think! Think! There's got to be something that I can do to get her up! Anything!"

Feena continued to look down at her crossbow as she thought. Suddenly her head shot up as one last idea came to her. However the one thing she knew about it is that it would be a gambit with Grena's life.

". . . Please let this work..."

Feena held up her crossbow and aimed directly at Grena's chest, planning on sending the flaming arrow straight into her, in hopes that it'll warm her up from the inside instead of hurting and possibly killing her.

"And if this hurts..." Feena continued to say as she closed her eyes. "i'm real sorry about this Grena.

**_CRASH_**

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you're running out of ideas."

Ragna and Monika continued to do their best to run around and avoid all of Iska's attacks. At the same time they had to do their best to keep her away from her staff and keep out of range of her freezing the air.

"R-Ragna this isn't working!" Monika exclaimed.

"Dammit Feena!" Ragna responded. "W-What the hell's taking so long?!"

Iska fired several more icicles at the two, forcing them to continue jumping backwards to get out of the way.

"Y-You know..." Monika said as she dodged another one of Iska's attacks. "This is the perfect time for one of us to come up with something to get us out of this situation!"

"Hate to b-break it to you, but I got nothing...!" Ragna responded, using his shield to block another attack. "Got anything?"

"Only one. Break the staff!"

"What good will that do? S-She's handing us our asses without it!"

"It's all I've got! Just break the damn staff before-"

"Don't even try it!"

Iska fired several more blasts of ice, covering the entire area and turning it into another frozen battleground for her advantage. Ragna slammed his blade down to break the ice, but was met by Iska rushing him and headbutting him in the torso to know him back, as well as cause him to let go of her staff. Iska then levitated over and landed right in front of her staff.

"Looks like victory is mine-"

**_BANG_**

"?!"

Just as Iska bent down and grabbed her staff, she suddenly stumbled backwards do to being surprised by a bullet grazing her forehead. By the time she regained herself, Monika had swooped in and grabbed her staff.

"I'm not letting you get this back!" Monika exclaimed. She then placed the staff in both of her hands. "I'll break it, a-and keep you from using it!"

"No, you can't!" Iska exclaimed.

Monika didn't say anything else and used all her strength. However, Iska soon began to smirk. Soon, that look on her face turned into a fit of giggling, which then turned into Iska laughing loudly. What she was laughing at, was the fact that Monika was unable to bend her staff, even in the slightest.

"Come... on... now..." Monika said in a strained tone as she used all her strength. "Break... already... dammit...!"

"I should've known you'd fail to succeed!" Iska laughed. "My staff's handle was crafted out of both iron and also the gemstone Topaz, specifically the white ones, even though I asked for the blue ones. But despite the gems giving my stylish and beautiful look, it also increases its durability greatly. I'll have you know I can be quite reckless with swinging around back and forth like I've done before in our fight, and that's where it's durability comes in. And, thanks to my prowess in magic, I even managed to make it extremely light at the same time while keeping its durability!"

Iska rushed at Monika and spin kicked her in the face, allowing her to grab hold of her staff as Monika let go of it. Just as Monika turned back around to face Iska and draw her sword, she went wide eyed as Iska's staff was pointed at her.

"Although, I doubt you'll be as durable as my staff here is." Iska smiled. "Fare the well."

In an instant, Iska fired a large wave of ice from her staff, covering the area around Monika. When it finally cleared out, Iska blinked in surprise to see that Monika had suddenly vanished from her field of view.

"She disappeared?" Iska asked herself. "I knew that Monika Weisswind would have some tricks up her sleeve, but I did not know she possessed the ability to teleport. Where could she have-?!"

Iska suddenly looked above her upon seeing another shadow cover her. As she looked up she saw Monika coming down on her with her sword in front, preparing for a diagonal slash from over her head. Quickly, Iska held up her staff and twirled it around, allowing her to block Monika's attack.

"How did you get up there?" Iska asked, demanding an answer.

"As if I'd tell you!" Monika responded. "Ragna! Now!"

Iska went wide eyed and quickly turned around as Monika said that. The moment she did, she was met with Ragna's fist colliding with her jaw, knocking her back a good feet while Monika landed on the ground beside Ragna.

"You alright?" Ragna asked Monika.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Monika responded.

The two were cut off and suddenly caught in a large blizzard storm around them, courtesy of Iska. The ice elemental struck at them faster than either Ragna or Monika could respond, leaving them defenseless against her. The cold temperatures were so bad inside of Iska's attack that Monika did have the strength or focus to wield her sword and dropped it, trying to keep the snowy weather out of her eyes. Ragna managed to pull out his shield mid-storm, but even still this wasn't enough to stop Iska. However, soon the ice elemental stopped her attack and smiled.

"Game over."

Iska made one statement as she pointed down. Confused, both Ragna and Monika went down and went wide eyed at the sight they saw; Their bodies had both been frozen solid from chest all the way down to their feet, leaving them standing in place.

"S-She froze us?!" Monika exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Ragna also exclaimed. "I knew she was trying to do something like this! She caught us off guard and now were frozen solid!"

"I would say that puts all of the odds into my favor then, yes?" Iska asked rhetorically. "There's no way either of you can beat me in this state. Once I shatter you both, I'll take good care in delivering you heads to Her Highness and receive my reward. But the question remains."

Iska summoned dozens of icicles in front of her, all aimed at the frozen Ragna and Monika, the latter of the two with a scared look on her face.

"Who do I shatter first?" Iska smiled brightly as she pointed at the two. "Oh I know! Both at the same time!"

Iska fired the icicles without remorse at the two. Monika closed her eyes and attempted to brace for an impact that her frozen body would not be able to feel. Ragna only had an angry look on his face as the icicles came at them. However, he was suddenly left with a surprised one as flames suddenly erupted from the floor under them, burning the icicles so quickly to the point where they went from a solid, to a liquid, to a gas all before they left the flames. Iska was left dumbfounded and stepped back in shocked.

"What the hell?" Ragna questioned.

"It can't be...!" Iska said to herself.

"Yo!"

While unable to turn around, Ragna recognized to the voice. Standing behind him was the Chained Mercenary Grena, back up and on her feet once again. What would've been noticeable to him would have been the arrow that was sticking out of Grena's chest. Despite in being in there she stood strong and confidence as she ignited her chains.

"I'm back, bitches!" She exclaimed and then glared at Iska, who flinched. "And I got some unfinished business with you, asshole!"

"Impossible..!" Iska said. "H-How are you-?"

"You thought that you could just freeze me to death with a cheap trick like that and get away with it?" Grena continued, cutting Iska off. "Hell no. These flames are burning strong again. And they're brighter and even more furious than before!"

Iska held her staff towards Grena and fired a second blizzard storm towards her, in which in response Grena spun her chain around and spread flames all over to block the attack. However, despite Grena's efforts she could not fully defend herself over the power of Iska's ice attacks. She could feel the cold slowly slipping through her chains but continued to stand steadfast. Just when Iska thought she had the advantage again an arrow suddenly flew out of nowhere from behind Grena, striking Iska in the left shoulder. The ice elemental cried out in pain as she was forced to stop her attack, holding her shoulder as it bled. Everyone that was able to looked back to see it was Feena who was standing behind Grena and was the one who took the shot.

"That'll keep her from taking us down!" Feena exclaimed confidently.

"D-Don't get so cocky!" Iska groaned as she started to regain her composure, pulling the arrow out and freezing her wound. "One lucky shot may be enough to defeat some opponents, but I am not one of those opponents. If you want to take me down, you'll have to do a lot more than just one simple shot!"

Iska raised her staff using both arms and fired several beams of ice towards Grena and Feena, in which the two jumped out of the way. Grena then threw out her chains, and wrapped them around Iska's arm. The chained mercenary pulled as hard as she could and yanked Iska into the air above her. Before the ice elemental could crash into the ceiling Grena dropkicks her back down to the floor as hard as possible with her foot covered in flames, causing Iska to cough up blood and smoke as she sat back up. Iska then rolled out of the way as Grena came down on her, slamming her fist into the floor below. She then recovered and kicked Grena twice before smacking her across the face with her staff. Grena stumbled backwards a bit, nearly falling down. Iska went in for another attack, but suddenly tripped. As she looked back, she noticed that her shoe had been pinned down to the floor due to being pierced by one of Feena's arrows. Quickly the ice elemental picked herself back up, but was immediately met by Grena headbutting her, knocking her back down.

Iska laid on the ground groaning as she clenched her head in pain as she expected everything else except for a headbutt. Before she could recover, another arrow pierced her other shoe, as well as her arm sleeve. The moment she noticed this, she immediately started squirming around to try and free herself, dropping her staff in the process. Grena only smirked and suddenly wrapped up Iska in her chains.

"Not so tough when you're pinned down now are ya?" She said in a mocking tone.

"You dare mock me?!" Iska asked angrily.

Not even bothering to respond, Grena freed Iska from being trapped by Feena's arrows and flung her behind her, causing Iska to crash face first into the ground. Iska broke out of Grena's chains and held out her hand. The ice mercenary fired another wave of ice from her hand in Grena's direction, and proceeded to fire several more right after. Grena reignited her chains and spun them around to block the attacks. However, with Iska sending wave after wave the chained mercenary's defense was suddenly broken through, which allowed Iska to strike Grena three times before Feena stepped in and fired several more arrows. Iska jumped out of the way and spun her right arm around to form several icicles around her. She pointed at Feena and Grena and fired the icicles. The two mercenaries quickly jumped out of the way of the icicles, Feena choosing to respond by firing several more arrows at Iska. Iska rushed forward to avoid them and went straight at Feena and Grena to go on the offensive. She picked up her staff in the process and fired several more beams towards the two, which Grena defended herself and Feena from by forming a wall of fire in front of them.

As the wall of fire died down Iska hopped into the air and fired another blizzard storm towards the two of them. Not prepared, Grena and Feena were suddenly caught in a large cylinder of freezing winds that continued to consume them as she attempts to freeze the two of them like she did Ragna and Monika.

"T-This isn't looking good for us...!" Feena said, looking down as her legs started to freeze in place.

"Y-You kidding?" Grena asked while smiling and forming a fireball in her hand. "This is the b-best condition I could ever be i-i-in!"

Grena threw her fist into the ground, slamming the fireball downward and into the blizzard with them. From there, a large flame formed under the ground under Grena, the heat from it also melting the ice around Feena's lower half. The chained mercenary spun around and had her chains get caught in the blizzard in a cylinder like pattern as well, stopping right in front of Iska, who was confused but did not stop her attack. The ice elemental had also decided to turn up the power of her attack by firing waves of ice into the blizzard storm, increasing the power and lowering the temperature.

Grena buckled at the sudden drops in temperature but did her best to persevere and survive through it. The chained mercenary grabbed the flamed around her in her hands and spun around once more, sending the flames all around her chains. This ignited them and provided warmth inside of Iska's cold attack. Feena suddenly realized what Grena was about to do.

"Feena!" Grena exclaimed. "Bail out or get burnt out!"

Feena did even bother to respond as she quickly formed a barrier of wind around herself and ran out of range of Iska and Grena as quickly as possible.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't even try it." Iska commented while still firing wave after wave. "The temperature has dropped to levels that are more dangerous than you can imagine. Fire elemental or not, within a few more seconds you will be dead and out of my hair for good!"

Grena smirked. "Wanna bet?"

Grena let out a loud battle cry as all of a sudden her entire body bursted into flames, turning her into large heat source. Because of this, the flames that were spawning from her body were suddenly drawn to her chains and the flames already around them. Iska went wide eyed in fear as her blizzard storm was suddenly turned into the basis for a flame cannon. Before she could react however, it was too late. The flames had left Grena's body and went straight upward along the chains. Iska's screams could be heard as she was consumed by the flames. Soon Grena retracted her chains and cut the attack off short all of a sudden. When the flames finally vanished, the roof of the tunnel could be seen scorched heavily by the attack, but thankfully had not been burnt open. With Iska, the woman crashed into the ground, covered in several burn marks and clearly in a lot of pain, as well as not moving at all. Not unconscious, but immobilized.

"Phew. That was a close call." Grena said. "I almost burned the whole roof down."

"Nice one Grena!" Feena exclaimed. "That ought to take care of her!"

"That's wonderful." Ragna commented all of a sudden, with a stoic expression. "Now could do you me and Monika a favor and maybe thaw us out?"

Despite the amount of heat Grena pumped out, Ragna and Monika were still frozen solid.

"Sorry buddy, no can do." Grena answered.

"What?!"

"That blast took a hell of a lot of fire from me. I don't even know how I'm still conscious at this point." Grena suddenly collapses onto the floor behind her. "Truth is I'm all burnt out for a while. It might be a couple more hours before I'll be able to make fire again."

"Y-You're joking right?!" Monika asked frantically. "I-I don't wanna be frozen for hours!"

Grena shot back up to her feet, laughing loudly. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Oh man! I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Grena continued to laugh, even though the looks on Ragna's and Monika's faces made it clear they weren't entertained. "Relax, I'll have you both out in a few minutes."

Ragna slowly looked over at Monika.

"Why did we let this bitch tag along with us again?" He asked.

"Beats me." She answered.

Grena soon ignited a small flame in her hand and prepared to get to work in thawing out Ragna and Monika. Feena sat down on the ground while the chained mercenary got to work, finally being able to take a break. While the group of four was preoccupied, they didn't noticed that Iska had regain a bit of movement in her arms. However, instead of taking any shots to attack him she held her hands out in front of her face and began to form a small ice crystal in her hands.

* * *

**Location: Courtyard, Castle Vallera**

"...? Hm?"

At the time, Prime Minister Aglovale was currently seated in the courtyard, taking a break from his duties. All of a sudden he noticed a small ice crystal forming in front of him. The look on his face could tell anyone that he knew why it was there, and what this was all about. Aglovale held out his hand under the ice crystal, allowing it to finish generating. Looking into it, he could see Iska's bruised, burnt, and bloodied face.

"Iska?" Aglovale asked in worry tone. "What happened to you?"

_"My... liege..." Iska said weakly. "I... I'm sorry... I failed you... I'm... I..."_

"Iska, tell me what happened! Where are you?!"

_"I... T... Twelfth... Floor..."_

Iska suddenly stopped talking as her head collapsed back to the ground, indicating that she fainted. The crystal suddenly shattered as well, cutting off her conversation with Aglovale. The Prime Minister did not know what to make of this. He merely placed a hand on his head and closed his eyes.

"I see." He said to himself. "These foes appear to be quite formidable it seems."

Aglovale slowly opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps approaching him. He sighed, but did not turn to see the cause of this.

"We may have a problem." Aglovale said as he stood up. "Looks like we'll be working together after all."

Soon Aglovale looked over, as he knew that the person that approached him was none other than Alexiel. The former Prime Minister stood there with her hands on her hips as she awaited to hear what Aglovale was going to tell.


	14. Goblin Mage

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XIV: Goblin Mage**

* * *

**Location: Courtyard, Castle Vallera**

After Iska's recent defeat to Ragna and the others, the ice elemental attempted to contact her commanding officer, Prime Minister Aglovale. However, the moment that she was able to reach him, she fainted while in the middle of her conversation. The only information that the Prime Minister was left with about her was that she was badly injured, and somewhere on or near the twelfth floor of Goldenia. The information he had was not enough to be able to fully understand the situation, but he understood enough that he knew that capturing the group would be harder than expected. As of now, Aglovale proceeded to rely this little bit of information to Alexiel, who approached him upon seeing him in the courtyard. The two sat in the courtyard while Aglovale explained everything that he knew to Alexiel.

"You're telling me that you have no earthly clue where the hell your own retainer is?" Alexiel asked in a worried tone.

"All that I know is that she close to the twelfth floor." Aglovale answered. "Or hopefully somewhere on the twelfth floor. Iska fell unconscious before she could finish her report after all."

"How do you know she isn't dead?"

"I don't. But I wish to know."

"Then I believe that you know exactly what we need to do next." Alexiel stood back up from the chair she was sitting and grabbed her Zweihander which was beside her. "We need to find Iska and take care of her. And now, it'll be up to the two of us to hunt down that demon and the two traitors as well."

"That is another thing I wanted to mention."

Alexiel blinked as she raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if I am correct on this, but I do believe that their numbers are increasing. After Iska contacted me, when I looked in the corner of the crystal it seemed like I saw a figure standing in the background. The body type did not match that of our demonic foe, Weisswind, or Feena."

"You're kidding... In the short time period between Her Highness' announcement and Iska's defeat, the three of them managed to gain another ally while they flee?!" Alexiel banged her fist on the arm of the chair, breaking it in the process." Dammit! Things are getting even more complicated now!"

"Quite." Aglovale stood up from his seat. "Well then, how exactly do you plan to go about this?"

"I. . . .I'll get back to you on that..."

"You mean that you don't have any clue whatsoever on what you want your next move to be?"

"I didn't really think that much about it, okay?! I wanted to try and have a little faith in your retainer before I try planning out my next move! And since that didn't work out, now we have to work together in order to do this."

Aglovale sighed. "In that case, let's get going. The first thing we should do is locate where Iska is, and get her to an infirmary as quickly as possible."

Alexiel nodded as the two soon began to walk away from the courtyard and towards the lifts in order to head downward. Once the two reached the lift, they continued their conversation as they began to head downward towards the twelfth floor, where Iska is supposedly still lying unconscious.

"Tell me Aglovale..." Alexiel started to say. "Why exactly do you have so much faith in Iska for? Why choose her? In your eyes what is it that distinguished her out from among the rest?"

That is a difficult question." Aglovale said, resting his hand on his chin, looking down as he thought. "Let me think... For starters the woman is an Ice Elemental like myself, and that was something I was looking for in an retainer."

"Is that it?"

"Far from it. When I first met her she was still a mercenary after all. She had skill. She was excellent in her element, and clearly knew more about the kingdom than I did. She could provide me with information on things that none of us were even aware of. I needed someone who could be of great help to the kingdom." Aglovale looked up. "As for trusting her, I've known Iska long enough for her to earn that trust. She's never under-performed in previous assignments and always does her best. She's demonstrated her loyalty to the kingdom, the crown, and lastly myself. I see now reason why I shouldn't trust her."

"Meanwhile I do. The former mercenary's last report was her injured after fighting another mercenary and her friends. It's believable. But I won't deny the fact that she could have staged that and went with them to escape. Which, according to you, would raise their numbers to five."

"I still say those claims are preposterous. Iska wouldn't have any reason to want to double cross Goldenia in such a manner."

"Neither did Weisswind." Alexiel gestures a hand forward. "And yet here we are."

"You don't seem to be one to tolerate treason of any kind, are you?"

"I have my reasons, alright?"

"Very well."

Aglovale didn't question Alexiel any further on that subject, knowing that she wasn't going to talk.

"Perhaps it would be best to save all our conversations for after we've rescued Iska first and foremost." He said.

"Agreed." Alexiel responded.

Alexiel and Aglovale both remained quiet as the lift continued to descend downward.

* * *

**Location: 11th Floor, Goldenia**

After their recent victory over Iska, the group of Ragna, Monika, Feena and Grena had successfully managed to escape from the twelfth floor and make their way into the eleventh floor. Wanting to take a break, the group had stopped for a moment and were hiding out in the eleventh floor. Ragna, Monika, and Feena had remained seated inside of an alleyway close by the tunnel while Grena had left for a moment in order to see if she could find any useful information while they were on the floor.

"You sure leaving her back there was a good idea?" Monika asked. "I know she wasn't moving or anything and that she was after us, but did we really need to just leave her stranded on the twelfth floor?"

"We were kind enough to backtrack and place her out in the open in hopes someone would find her." Ragna replied. "If we left her in that tunnel no one would've found her. At least this way someone will be able to take care of her and get her back into shape, all without us getting involved."

"I doubt Iska would let herself die like that anyway." Feena added on. "If anything, she's probably doing all she can to cling onto life until someone comes around and finds her. So there's no need to feel down about what we did."

"Well... I guess you're both right..." Monika said. "Do either of you think she would've helped us out if we healed her up back then and there?"

Feena laughed. "Hell no."

"You seem real confident in that statement." Ragna stated.

"I know people that have had run-ins with Iska in the past when she was still a mercenary. Every last one of them said the same thing; 'She won't abandon a target or cooperate with them. Whenever she takes a mission, she sees it through.' I wouldn't be surprised if the moment she gets healed up, she starts looking for us again."

"She's not a mercenary anymore Feena." Monika responded. "Maybe that's changed."

"Yeah, changed as in it's gotten worse. Now that she's part of the Imperial Army her loyalty's for Goldenia now. And considering Her Highness decided to make us all criminals, she's not gonna help us for shit."

"In other words, we can expect to see her again..."

"Then we'll just deal with her again if we have to." Ragna added to the conversation. "Besides, having Grena along with us made that a lot easier once she was awake."

"Speaking of which, where is Grena?" Monika asked. "She's been gone a while. You wouldn't expect her to turn on us now would you?"

"What good will that do? After what happened, she'll probably be in as much trouble as we are if she decided to turn on us. If anything, it'll just cause her more trouble."

"He has a point."

The group looked up to see Grena on a roof of a building above them.

"Yo." She said to the three below.

"Where have you been?" Feena asked. "You were starting to make us worry."

"Relax, there was no need. I'm fine." Grena started descending from the roof. "But, I did run into to a... little complication while I was looking around the eleventh floor."

"What kind of complication?" Monika asked in concern.

"Well..."

Grena finishes lowering herself down to the rest of the group. As the chained mercenary landed, she turned around. The group eyes lit up at the sight before them. Clinging onto Grena's back was a young girl in a green cloak dress, holding a staff in one hand and the other was latched onto Grena.

"This..." Grena said.

"Um... Hi." The girl said.

". . . Um, Grena?" Monika questioned. "I don't wanna make assumptions but why do you-"

"Goblin Mage?!"

The group looked back at Feena, who exclaimed loudly.

"Goblin Mage?" Ragna asked.

"Hi, Feena." Goblin Mage said as she slid down from off of Grena. "I'm here to-"

Goblin Mage couldn't even finish her sentence as by the time she floated down to the ground, Feena had already lifted the little girl up in concern, smothering her cheeks with her hands.

"Feena..." Goblin Mage whines. "I can't feel my cheeks."

"What the hell Goblin Mage?!" Feena started to ask in a worried tone. "How did you get all the way up here?! Why are you all the way up here?! I thought you were still back home waiting for us to get back not up here trying to come to find me! Do you even realize how dangerous this was?!-"

"Hey! Feena!"

Feena stopped as Monika called out to her, getting her attention.

"Mind filling us in a little?" Monika asked the mercenary. "Who's this girl? How do you know her?"

Feena looked back and forth at everyone else before sighing and nodding in confirmation.

"Yeah. I know Goblin Mage." Feena answered. "She's someone I really do care for. I guess I can say now, she's a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you all." Goblin Mage waved at the group.

"You keep calling her Goblin Mage." Grena mentioned. "Why is that? Don't you know here name?"

"That is my name. I'm Goblin Mage." Goblin Mage pulls back her hood covering her head, revealing her pointy ears to the rest of the group. "I'm a goblin."

"Wait, you're a goblin?!" Monika asked suddenly. "Feena, you've been harboring a demon before we met Ragna?!"

"You don't have to put it like that, okay?!" Feena exclaimed. "I've known Goblin Mage ever since I was a child. She's stuck with me throughout everything that I've been through and then some. She's always been by my side, so there was no way that I could leave her out there in Riverbrandt alone."

"You forget Feena, just like Ragna, Goblin Mage here is a demon as well. If she had been found, she could've been killed here! You know this! Why the hell would you think this is a good idea?!" Monika turns to Grena. "More importantly, how the hell did you find her?!"

"I was walking around the eleventh floor earlier, when I saw this girl walking around." Grena started to explain. "She's been asking around several people across the floor if they knew Feena and where she were."

Grena was cut off by the sound of whining as Feena smothered Goblin Mage's cheeks angrily.

"What the hell Goblin Mage?!" She exclaimed. "Don't you realize how much danger that's putting us in?!"

"I'm sorry Feena..." Goblin Mage whined. "I was worried. Can you put me down?"

"Don't be too hard on the girl Feena." Monika sighed. "Can't blame her for being concerned. Granted, I wish she hadn't done this, but there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just be glad no one followed Grena."

"But if she's been asking around, then there's bound to be people here looking for us." Ragna said. "Feena's just as much a wanted criminal as Monika and I are. If she's been mentioning her on this floor, then there's bound to be people done here looking for us."

"Wait, Goblin Mage." Feena questions. "You didn't use my name did you?"

Goblin Mage looked down with an embarrassed blush on her face. "One or two times, by accident." She said. "I'm sorry."

Feena sighed, putting a hand to her head. "You're a handful alright... But at least you're safe."

"That aside, I say it's about time we get out of here." Ragna stated. "You said that the same tunnel we're using should take us down even further than this floor right?"

"That's right." Grena answered. "If an earthquake hasn't broken it that is."

"Then we should head out now then. If we move now, there's less chances of us being caught here."

"Ragna's right." Monika said. "Let's move."

The group nodded. Soon Feena picked up Goblin Mage into her arms and held her on her shoulder.

"Come on." Feena said with a smile. "You're coming with us from now on. Can't have you out on your own causing trouble now can I?"

"I'm here to help, Feena!" Goblin Mage replied.

Feena laughed a bit before going to catch up with the group. As the now group of five started to head back towards the underground tunnels, Ragna suddenly looked down to the ground with a concerned look on his face. All of a sudden the man went wide eyed.

"Huh?" Monika said while looking back. "Ragna, what's-"

"Move now!"

The girls blinked, but all went wide eyed and jumped high up into the sky. Suddenly, several pillars of dark energy erupted from the ground under them. Thankfully, all five of them landed down on the ground away from the eruptions.

"What the hell?!" Grena exclaimed. "Where did that come from?!"

"There you are!"

"Wha-?!"

The group snapped their heads behind them. At the end of the alleyway that they were walking down, there stood several soldiers all armed and ready to fight. In front of them there stood a blonde haired, red eyed witch. She wore an obvious hat that gave away her profession, and a white shirt with black shorts and a purple and black cape. She wielded a short staff in her left hand and a longer staff in her right. The woman in question also had a very angry look on her face at the moment.

"There she is, officers!" The witch exclaimed, point at Goblin Mage who was atop Feena's shoulders. "That's the woman I told all of you about! The one that's been looking around for that mercenary and stole my necklace!"

"Goblin Mage!" Feena said to the girl. "You stole something too?!"

"It was shiny..." Goblin Mage whined.

"Hey wait a minute!" One of the guards said. "Isn't that...?"

"That's them!" A second one exclaimed. "It's the ones that the Prime Minister spoke of! Get them!"

Almost immediately, the group of guards all rushed at the entire group. Ragna sighed, forming his hand into a monstrous claw and sweeping it among the ground. Immediately, several pillars of dark energy came up and knocked back all the guards, all being heard screaming as they were sent flying backwards. The witch girl looked around repeatedly as the guards crashed to the ground.

"Are you kidding me?!" She yelled. "What's the point of all these soldiers if they can't help me catch that thieving little brat?! Fine, I'll handle this myself!" She aimed her staffs at the group. "Give me back my necklace or I'll blast you all into nothingness and take it back then!"

"H-Hey, wait a minute! Calm down!" Monika quickly said. "We don't wanna fight you, okay? She'll give you back your necklace, and we'll leave you alone! Promise!"

The witch started to calm down as the angry look on her face started to fade away. She slowly lowered her staffs downwards.

"Fine." She answered. "Hand it over."

Feena put Goblin Mage back down on the ground. Quickly the little girl started searching through her large dress looking for the necklace. Goblin Mage however, suddenly raised a brow in concern as she searched through her dress constantly, which started to make the others worry. Suddenly Goblin Mage turned around to the others.

"I can't find it." She said.

"You WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed, a vein pulsing on the once again angry witch's forehead.

"I put everything in my dress, and I can't seem to remember where else would it be."

"Alright that's it!"

The witch once again aimed both her staffs at the group, charging two beams of dark energy.

"Run for it!" Ragna exclaimed.

The group of five quickly booked it, with Feena pulling Goblin Mage along. The witch fired her beams from her staffs, leaving a hole in the wall where the group of five was formerly standing. She then growled angrily and went over to each guard, banging her staffs on their helmets to wake them up.

"Come on! Get back up!" She exclaimed. "They're getting away and I'm not hunting them all down by myself! If you guys wanted to catch them so bad then come on!"

Finishing her mini-rant at the soldiers, she quickly ran off after the group, with the soldiers all soon getting up afterwards and following suit in doing the same thing.

With the group of five, they quickly scurried off into the same direction regardless whether it was the right way to go or not.

"Dammit, this is gonna set us off big time!" Grena said. "If we keep running, this way then we'll be far off from the tunnels."

"But if we head back there with those soldiers and that witch on our asses then that'll just create more problems for us in the long run." Feena responded. "We gotta at least shake them off of us before-"

The group were suddenly stopped as a blast of dark energy came soaring over their heads. They looked behind them to see the witch from earlier flying after them at high speed.

"You won't get away that easily!" She exclaimed.

"Scatter!"

Grena yelled out as she suddenly threw out her chains and latched onto a nearby roof, jumping upwards and climbing to the top.

"Once those soldiers catch up there's no way we'll get out of here staying in this alleyway! We gotta split up and lose them! If you get away, you know where to meet!"

"Right!" Everyone answered.

"There they are!"

"Stop them!"

The group turned around to see the soldiers behind the witch, who had stop flying and was aiming her staff towards Feena and Goblin Mage, in which the former placed the latter onto her back, and flew off to another roof using her abilities with Wind. Watching them get away, the witch quickly turned back around and flew after them.

"Monika, you go on ahead." Ragna said.

"Alright." Monika replied. "Be careful."

Monika vanished without a trace.

"Everyone split up!" One of the soldiers ordered. "Hunt them all down!"

Quickly most of the soldiers all ran back off in the direction they came from, fanning out into the city in order to track down the rest of the group. This just left Ragna and one other soldier standing in the middle of the alleyway.

"So..." Ragna started to say. "You wanna go off with the rest of your buddies?"

"You taunting me you demon?!" The soldier asked in an offended manner. "Why you-!"

The soldier reached to both of his sheathes and pulled out a pair of dual swords. As if to show off, he spun his weapons around all around him, and then ended with holding them right in front of them. The soldier let out a warcry as he rushed over towards Ragna. However, the moment he was in range, Ragna summoned his shield and smacked the soldier dead in the faceplate of his helmet, sending him flying over his head and crashing into the ground. Ragna then sighed before pulling out Armasa as the soldier got back up.

"Alright." He said. "Let's get this over with.

With Feena, the mercenary was holding onto Goblin Mage's legs tightly as the little girl rode on her back while they ran through the rooftops, all while discussing what happened.

"Goblin Mage, why would you just steal someone's necklace like that?!" Feena asked. "I know I'm a mercenary and all, but come on! I thought you would've had some common sense!"

"I couldn't help myself..." Goblin Mage whined. "When I saw it, it was very shiny. I had to take it."

"Dammit, I forgot about this...!" Feena thought to herself. "Goblin Mage is obsessed with anything shiny. Of course she'll go for it." Feena sighed and spake out loud. "Why are you even up here Goblin Mage?"

"I... wanted to see if I could help you out in anyway. I was getting worried about you."

"I can't be mad at you for that obviously. But come on Goblin Mage. You know I can handle myself."

"I know..."

Feena sucked ducked down while running as another blast of dark energy came from behind them quickly, indicating that the witch was closing in on them. Immediately, that was Feena's cue to run faster as she quickly picked up the pace. While in the middle of jumping between several buildings, in an attempt to shake her off Feena dropped down from one of the buildings, hugging the wall of one close to keep her and Goblin Mage out of sight. The witch stopped for a moment and looked down, trying to find Feena. Not seeing her, she flew downward and started flying around the area below the buildings. Fortunately, she went in the opposite direction where Feena was currently hiding. Seeing the witch fly away from them, Feena looked around before grabbing Goblin Mage and running back off in a different direction. However she soon had to change directions once again as she ran straight into more soldiers patrolling the area.

"Dammit!" She complained to herself. "Today is just not my day!"

Meanwhile elsewhere, several more guards were searching around another part of the floor. Their current target was Monika, who had managed to completely disappear from their sight. By the time the guards came close to catching the girl, she was gone from their sight almost immediately. As the guards continued to search around away from her, she quickly ran from building to building, keeping herself out of sight from any soldiers.

"Let's see here..." Monika said quietly to herself as she pokes her head out from behind a building. "Which way was the tunnel again? Ah, dammit I'm lost aren't I?"

Monika moved her head back upon seeing some soldiers suddenly head through the area.

"She's gotta be here somewhere men!" One of the soldiers said. "Keep searching!"

The soldiers continued to patrol around the area. Monika watched as the other soldiers all headed off, eventually disappearing from her sight. She then sighed and ran off in the opposite direction.

With Grena however, she didn't seem to have as much care for stealth as the others. She purposely put herself out there in the middle of the crowded streets in order to draw as much attention to herself as possible. As of now, almost a dozen soldiers had been drawn in by the commotion Grena chose to cause on the eleventh floor, keeping their attention on the chained mercenary and away from the other four in hopes they can get away easier.

"Move it people!" She yelled out to the crowd of people she ran through while spinning her chains. "Mercenary, coming through! I'm in a hurry here!"

"Cut her off men!" an axe-wielding soldier yelled out. "We can't let her keep running through this floor like this!"

"We need to find a way to cut her path off!" Another yelled out as well.

"Perfect. They're fixated on me, just like I planned." Grena thought while she ran, a smirk on her face. "If I can get enough of them to chase after me, the others can reach the tunnels no problem. All I gotta do is keep this-!"

Grena suddenly found herself faced with a problem. As she ran through, the crowd of people all started to move out to the side of her and leave her exposed. As they did so, she could see a squad of soldiers straight ahead, all having guns aimed at her, She immediately started skidding to a stop.

"Aim for the legs!" The captain of the gun-wielding soldiers spoke. "Incapacitate her!"

"Shit! Shit! Not good!"

As the soldiers fired downward to Grena's legs, she spun around her chains in front of her, deflecting the bullets to the ground away from her. She then looked around quickly, and noticed another back alleyway. In an instant, she changed courses and dashed into the alleyway in order to escape from being boxed in by the soldiers. One after the other, the soldiers poured into the alleyway in order to chase her down. However, the moment they were all in, Grena suddenly soared above their heads via swinging around with her chains. She landed outside of the alleyway, and went back through town, leaving the soldiers to continue chasing after her.

"Damn, that was too close!" She said to herself. "I didn't realize how dangerous this was gonna be."

Back inside of the alleyway, Ragna continued to fight with the dual wielding soldier, who refused to stay down. The soldier rushed at him, swing his blades back and forth while Ragna only blocked with his shield. Following several slash, Ragna rammed his shield forward, and knocked away one of the soldier's swords. In response, the soldier held out his other sword in front of him and rushed once again at Ragna. In return, the man spun around and spin kicked the soldier into a wall, knocking him back down.

"You guys don't know when to quit do you?" Ragna asked, though he wasn't expecting an actual answer.

The soldier stood back and grabbed his sword, quickly going on the offensive with a horizontal swing, in which Ragna ducked under immediately. The soldier spun back around and went for a vertical slash downward on Ragna, but was met with his blade colliding against Ragna's shield. However, that did not make the soldier stop his attack. He repeatedly slammed his blade against Ragna's shield in an effort to break through it, to no affect. Eventually after almost ten full strikes, Ragna grew tired of holding up his arm. When the soldier went for another strike, he rushed in and drove his fist into the soldier's gut, knocking him backwards and off balance, causing him to fall. Just as the soldier attempted to get back up again, Ragna pointed his sword at the soldier's face.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Ragna said. "If you get back up, get out of here. You're not gonna will this fight."

"Damn you whatever kind of Demon you are!" The soldier groaned. "You'll pay for this!"

The soldier left his weapons on the ground and quickly stood up and scurried off. Ragna sighed and placed his sword back on his waist while his shield disappeared.

"I'd better go see if I can find the others anywhere."

Ragna started to walk off. But suddenly as if on cue, Monika suddenly appears next to him, startling him as he placed his hand on his sword.

"Hey relax!" Monika said. "It's me. Now come on. We should run."

Ragna looked back behind them to see several more soldiers coming after them. Quickly the two of them ran off deeper into the alleyway while the soldiers followed.

Feena on the other hand of the chase had continued to run through the streets, diving into the crowd in order to avoid being seen. As the witch landed, she held her staffs behind her as she forced her way through the crowds of people while keeping an eye out for Feena. The mercenary held Goblin Mage close as she keeps moving forward, away from the witch chasing them.

"You see her Goblin Mage?" Feena asked.

"No. I don't." Goblin Mage answered.

"Good. Then stay close to me. Just keep moving and we'll-"

"Coming through!"

Feena and Goblin Mage looked up and all of a sudden, they could see Grena running straight at them. By the time Grena realized who was in front of her she had already crashed into the two of them, landing straight on top of Feena as all three girls crashed into the ground. Goblin Mage managed to get back up first. However instead of helping up the two on the ground, her attention was suddenly caught as she could see a shining object not too far off in an alleyway nearby.

"Shiny..." Goblin mage said as she slowly started to walk away.

Feena and Grena groaned, as the latter slowly started to get back up. However she suddenly found herself unable to stand back up. Looking behind her, both girls could see the witch from earlier standing behind them, her foot on top of Grena's behind and pushing her back down.

"Kinda hard to run away when there's a foot on your ass isn't it?" The witch said with a smirk.

"Shit..." Grena said under her breath.

The witch aimed up both of her staffs towards the two girls and charged up an energy blast. However, the moment she was prepared to fire, Feena suddenly sat up and fired a gust of wind from her palms, knocking the witch away, and knocking back Grena in the process as well. Grena could be heard groaning as she landed on her head.

"Sheesh..." Grena started to say. "Could've given me a little warning-"

"Where's Goblin Mage?!" Feena asked while looking around.

"Huh? I don't know. I haven't seen her since I crashed into you two. Maybe she got sent flying-"

Grena was interrupted as she and Feena barely avoided another blast of dark energy. The witch had managed to get back up from Feena's surprise attack and was ready to go once again. To make matters worse, almost two dozen soldiers were behind her, as they were chasing after Grena.

"Ah shit!" Grena exclaimed. "They caught up! Let's move!"

Not wasting any time, Feena and Grena ran off into a nearby alleyway, with the witch running in straight after them.

"Surround the area." One of the soldiers said. "Find any escape routes and cut them off."

The soldiers all fanned out around the area that Feena and Grena ran off to, looking to surround them and close them in.

With Goblin Mage, the little girl had been running through the alleyway by herself. Her eyes were locked on a shiny object that was inside of the alleyway. Unaware of anything that was happening else, the little goblin girl eventually managed to reach the object that had grabbed her attention. Goblin Mage kneels down and scoops it up with her hands.

"Huh?" She blinked as she looked closer at the shiny object. "Oh! I know what this is! It's-"

Goblin Mage jumped at the sounds of people rushing into the alleyway.

"I think I should leave."

Goblin Mage started to reach behind her as if she was grabbing something. She then blinked as she suddenly looked around.

"Where did my staff go?"

Goblin Mage started going deeper into the alley.

Feena and Grena on the other hand were still strolling through the alleyway, keeping an eye out for any soldier or the witch all the while looking for Goblin Mage.

"She must've went in here somewhere." Feena said. "She probably wanted to get away from all those guys outside the alley, and might've gotten lost."

"Do we need to take her with us?" Grena started to ask, getting Feena's attention. "What's with you and find that girl? You said she's been following you around forever right? Why is that? Why do you keep her around?"

Feena blinked for a moment and looked down.

"Because..." She started to respond. "It's because, to be honest, Goblin Mage is really the only person that's actually shown any care for me since... since when I was a child."

"What do you mean?"

"To tell you the truth, I hate goblins. I hate them with a burning passion after what they've done to my family and my home village when I was a child. But Goblin Mage... When I found her, she seemed... different compared to other goblins. It's not that she was someone who was loving and caring or anything like that. She was still a child, like I was. The goblins didn't care too much for her and she was left behind when they left my village. So, when I grew up, and decided to take revenge by becoming a Goblin Hunter, Goblin Mage said she would stick by me no matter what I decided to call myself. She was... No, she IS someone that I can always count on..." Feena tilted her hat over her eyes. "I guess you could say she's like my best friend or something."

Grena looked in surprise. Not knowing relatively anything about Feena, she was shocked to hear about her past in response to her question.

"I don't know any other way to describe it." She continued. "It's like I don't know how to explain myself. Goblin Mage just means a whole lot to me. If I left here or Goldenia without her, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." Feena looks back up at Grena. "That's why I really need to find her. You can go on ahead if you want. Go on and find Ragna and Monika. I'll catch up."

"No, don't worry about it." Grena smiles. "I'll help you find her."

"Really? Thanks Grena."

"Relax, it's fine. And besides," Grena points to behind Feena. "I think finding her will be pretty easy."

Feena turned around and there plain as day, there was Goblin Mage walking around the alleyways behind them.

"Goblin Mage!" Feena called out. "Come on! Let's go get her!"

Feena and Grena started to run after Goblin Mage. However, both were suddenly forced to stop as a blast of dark energy came from behind them, striking the ground in front of them. Both turned around to once again see the witch from earlier floating above them.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you go that easy!" The witch said as she aims her staffs at the two.

"Crap, we don't have time to keep dealing with this!" Grena exclaimed.

"Listen, I'm very sorry about what happened to your necklace, okay?" Feena stated. "But there's nothing else I can do to help you! Please, just leave us alone!"

"Never!" The witch exclaimed. "You can't understand how important this is for me! If I can't have my necklace back, then I'm certainly gonna make all of you pay for causing it to go missing!"

"We need to move." Grena said to Feena. "Run for it! Don't look back!"

Feena and Grena quickly took off in the alleyway behind Goblin Mage. The witch didn't hesitate to quickly follow after the two of them.

_"Staff? Staff? Where did you go?"_

With Goblin Mage, the little girl was repeatedly calling out as she looked for her staff. Goblin Mage searched left and right looking for her staff, but could only come up empty handed. Goblin Mage then sighed.

"It's not here..." She said. "Oh well... I guess I should head back to find Feena."

"Goblin Mage! Wait up!"

Goblin Mage turned around to see Feena and Grena running up to her.

"Oh, right." the little girl said to herself. "Feena, I-"

"Hold it!"

Soon the witch ran in right behind them.

"This is th end of the line for you three!" She exclaimed. "You're not running away anymore!"

Feena and Grena looked up and around, and soon realized that they were in a dead end. The only way out was past the witch. At that moment Feena pushed Goblin Mage behind the two.

"Goblin Mage, stay back." She said.

"But Feena!" Goblin Mage responded. "I-"

"This isn't the time to talk right now. We've got no other choice but to fight."

"But-"

"Like it'll be a fight anyway!" The witch said with an angry look on her face. "I'll take you all down for losing my necklace!"

"But I found it!"

Immediately all three girls dropped everything they were doing and turned their attention to Goblin Mage.

"What... did you say?" The witch asked slowly.

"I found your necklace while I was wandering around."

Goblin Mage ran out from behind Feena and up to the witch, who walked closer slowly. As she bent down to Goblin Mage's height, the little girl held up a multi cube-shaped necklace in her hands. That immediately caught the witch's attention as she dropped her staffs and took the necklace in her own hands.

"I-It is!" She said frantically. "This is my necklace! Y-You actually found my necklace!" The witch threw her arms around Goblin Mage for a hug. "I can't believe it! I never thought I would see it again!"

"What's so special about that necklace anyway?" Grena asked.

"Well..." The witch started to explain. "This necklace is kind of a family thing. My mom gave it to me when I was young, and I promised that I would do everything I could to hold onto it ever since."

"O-Oh..." Goblin Mage said while looking down. "I'm sorry... I didn't know I took something that important for you."

"Why did you take it in the first place?" Feena asked.

"When I saw how shiny and beautiful it was, I thought that it might make a good present for you, Feena."

"E-Eh?!" A bright red blush went across Feena's face. "Really?!"

"We went through all this because the little girl wanted to get you a present for coming up here to help out!" Grena laughed. "Well I'll be damned! That's the last thing I would've ever thought of!"

"Sorry about all that too." The witch apologized while rubbing the back of her head. "I was really upset when I lost my necklace."

"It's fine. We get it." Feena responded. "We're just glad that everything's solved now... uh... um..."

"Oh right. Daria."

"Feena."

"Grena."

"Goblin Mage."

All four girls shook hands.

"Well then, we really should be off now." Feena said, tilting her hat upward.

"What about the rest of the soldiers?" Goblin Mage asked.

"I'll see if I can throw them off of your trail." Daria answered while picking up her staffs. "Think of it as payback for finding my necklace."

"Really? Thanks Miss Daria!"

Daria nodded as she headed off.

"Come on." Feena said. "Let's find Monika and Ragna so we can get out of here. I've had enough action for one day."

"Fine with me." Grena said.

"Wait! I wanna find my staff first!" Goblin Mage spoke up.

"Don't worry, I remember where we dropped it. I was planning to go back and get it of course." Feena responded, putting a smile on Goblin Mage's face. "Now let's get moving."

"Right!" Both girls answered.

Feena, Grena, and Goblin Mage ran off into the alleyway in order to find Goblin Mage's staff and reunite with Ragna and Monika.


	15. Phantom Thief

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XV: Phantom Thief**

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel between the 12th Floor and the 7th Floor**

After their little problem within the eleventh floor Ragna, Monika, Feena, Grena, and now their new addition Goblin Mage, were finally able to return to the underground tunnels and get a move on once again, occasionally chatting and asking Feena questions about herself and Goblin Mage, to which most questions she declined to answer.

"Feena, come on." Monika complained. "If all of us are gonna be traveling together like this, then the least you can do is at least tell us more than what you've said."

"Haven't I said enough?" Feena asked.

"You've barely said anything!"

"Girls give it a rest will you?" Ragna sighed. "If she hasn't spoken up about it yet, then you pestering her about it over and over again isn't gonna change anything Monika."

"But it's not fair!" Monika whined.

"She ain't talking, let it go." Grena commented. "Time to call it quits. Besides, we've got other things to worry about other than Feena not wanting to talk about motherhood."

"M-Motherhood?!" Feena said in an embarrassed tone as she waved her hands frantically. "Wait, that doesn't mean I'm Goblin Mage's mother figure! And I'm definitely not her mother! Th-That's not me!"

"It might as well be. She thinks real highly of you... for some reason."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

While the girls had been talking back and forth, Goblin Mage wasn't really paying attention to any part of their conversation. She was merely walking along beside them and holding a shiny coin in her hand, focusing all of her attention on that coin. Her other hand was holding onto Feena's hand, the mercenary pulling her along to prevent her from wandering off.

"I'm not trying to really say anything, okay?" Grena said. "I'm just still surprised, that's all. Despite being a mercenary you've been dragging this kid with you for a while now I suppose. I'm just surprised that she's really that dedicated to helping you."

"It's like I told you Grena." Feena said. "Goblin Mage and I have really been through thick and thin. We've got one hell of a tight bond with each other and that's why we stick together."

"You said something about a grudge against Goblins right?" Ragna asked. "Are you sure you're holding a grudge against them? I wouldn't take care of the one thing I hate more than anything if I were you."

"I know, but Goblin Mage isn't like those other ugly creatures. She's different."

"Well, I'll admit." Grena commented while looking at Goblin Mage. "She's certainly cuter looking than you'd expect from a goblin."

"All things aside, I don't think that carrying her along with us will be a burden." Monika stated.

"So long as she doesn't wander off or steal anything else." Ragna also added.

"Don't worry about all that." Feena said, lifting up Goblin Mage to the top of her head. "I'll keep a close eye on her now that she's with us. That's a promise!"

The group all nodded and smiled at that comment, expecting Feena to uphold it.

"Well then with that settled," Ragna started to say. "We should be on the tenth floor by now, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, the stairway down is just a little further ahead." Grena answered. "Keep this up, we'll be down onto the seventh floor in no time."

Soon the group found themselves walking down a dark stairway that led into another part of the tunnel. As of now, they had successfully made their way to the tenth floor, making this another step closer to escaping from Goldenia.

"Hey, I don't think I ever asked." Grena said to the group. "What's your goal anyway? Why are you guys going to such great lengths to get out of Goldenia? How'd you get marked as criminals?"

"Gotta be because of this guy here." Feena answered as she points to Ragna.

"From what he's told us, Ragna here isn't from Riverbrandt like we are." Monika started to explain. "He's from another world outside of our own and we thought that bringing him to Goldenia we'd find somebody that could help us send him back to his world. Unfortunately before we could, our little skirmish with Prime Minister Alexiel and Her new Highness, Queen Freesia happened. Now, we've all been marked as criminals and none of this is of any benefit to Ragna and his situation."

"It's still partially my fault." Feena said while looking down. "I turned against them in the end and got the two of them arrested. Now we're in this damn mess because of my own selfish reasons..."

Goblin Mage starts smothering Feena's cheeks with her hands. "No need to feel down, Feena." She said. "We're all together now and we're all fine."

"Goblin Mage, I can't see."

"The girl's right." Ragna sighed. "As much shit as you've caused for us, putting all the blame on you isn't gonna get us anywhere. You, me, and Monika are all in the same boat. We don't have a choice but to get along. If you wanna play the blame game, do that after we've escaped from this kingdom."

"Without you, we never would've gotten this far." Monika added. "We went from the Imperial Dungeon to the tenth floor in a few days. Sure, we've hit some bumps along the way, but we're still close to escaping from Goldenia."

_CLICK_

"?! What the?!"

The group all suddenly looked alive at the sounds of a camera snapping a photograph. Ragna, Monika and Feena had their hands on their weapons while Grena spun her chains around slowly. Looking around the underground tunnel the group of five could see nothing in sight, despite the sound that they heard.

"What the hell was that?" Ragna asked.

"It sounded like a camera." Grena answered.

"Indeed it was."

Everyone was alert as they turned around upon hearing someone's voice behind them.

"But, in your cases, I would be more concern with the picture taken by the camera, rather than the camera itself. Don't you think?"

As everyone turned around, they all laid eyes on the source of the voice as well as the camera sounds from earlier. There was a young blonde hair boy wearing a large hat as well as a monocle. He wore a fancy purple-brown shirt with a white collar and a decorated cape. He wore white pants with light armored boots, the left boot taller than the right. In his left hand he held a long brass cane with the tip and a cat head made of diamonds. In his right hand, he was currently holding a photograph as well as a camera was hanging around his neck.

"Ah, the damage that one simple photo could cause." The boy said. "I wonder what would happen if I showed this photo to the Imperial Army, and then give them a tip about the tunnels?"

"Who the hell are you?" Ragna asked.

"What do you want kid?' Monika also asked.

"You're kidding..." Feena and Grena said in unison, catching the former two's attention.

"You know this kid?" Monika asked the two mercenaries.

"This..." Grena started to say. "Is Chat Noir."

Monika's eyes widened upon hearing Grena say that.

"Chat Noir?!" She exclaimed. "As in, THE Chat Noir?!"

"The one and only." Feena said.

"A pleasure to make all of your acquaintances." The kid, known as Chat Noir said to the group. "Indeed. I am THE Chat Noir. And-"

"Never heard of you." Ragna bluntly stated.

"Wha-?!"

Ragna's blunt comment managed to catch Chat Noir off guard, not expecting someone to not have heard of him.

"Chat Noir's a infamous Phantom Thief throughout all of Riverbrandt." Feena explained. "Started young, he's amassed the largest bounty throughout all of Riverbrandt. The public knows about him, but very few know what he looks like. His wanted posters are all blank but the crowd would know him if they saw him in real life."

"I also accept some jobs as mercenaries every now and then, using random aliases that I come up with." Chat Noir added into Feena's explanation. "It doesn't pay as well as precious gems I might add. I don't understand how you do this as a living."

"What do you want now, Chat? You here to try and capture us too?"

"I did mention mercenary jobs now didn't I Feena?"

"You two know each other?" Monika asked.

"We've worked together in the past before." Feena answered. "Chat's the one who told me all about the tunnels. But now it looks like he's definitely not here to help us."

"You'd be right." Chat Noir answered. "Normally I'm not one who would concern myself with the bounties of other criminals like myself. However, a reward as high as anything I wish from the Imperial Court. That is an offer that nobody in their right mind would ever pass up. All I have to do is turn in you three..." Chat turns his attention to Grena. "But, I'm not sure what I should do about the Crimson Chain. I wasn't expecting you."

"Same goes for you, Mr. Phantom Thief of the hour." Grena said in response. "What's with that camera? I don't recall you being one for photography."

"Ah, right." Chat Noir said. "As I was saying;"

Chat Noir turns around the photograph in his hand, revealing it to be two photos actually. The first photo was of the entire group inside of the tunnel. The second was the area that was directly outside the part of the tunnel they were currently in, even how to enter in the tunnels.

"I believe that with these photos they would make excellent pieces of proof to aid the Imperial Army in capturing you five. Once the tunnels are exposed it will only be a matter of time before they hunt you down and for me to claim my rewards."

"You're not gonna take us on yourself?" Ragna asked.

"Absolutely not. If i can, I'm willing to avoid confrontation."

"Then why would you even bring this up in front of us?" Feena asked. "Chat, you're skilled enough to have taken that picture and gotten out of here without us ever knowing you're here. Why show your face now?"

"Because, I want to play a little game with you all." Chat Noir answered.

"A game?" Goblin Mage asked out of curiosity.

"I won't turn in the pictures to any soldiers I find wandering around if you guys can manage to catch me before I decide to. If you can catch me, I'll give you the photos and camera to do as you want with. But if you fail and I manage to get these to the authorities, then well, I think you know what happens next."

"What kind of game is this?!" Ragna asked angrily. "This is a damn ultimatum. Either we play and win this game or we get arrested. That's some game you came up with you ass!"

"True, but you don't have many other options do you?" Chat leans on the wall as he spins his cane around. "So do we have a deal or not? I'll wait here while you make your decision."

The group were all left in a situation that they had no escape from. While true Chat Noir was willing to wait for their decision, they knew that they couldn't wait around forever or else they'd make no progress. But they knew that if they denied his request they would be ratted out and all possibly captured, or in the case of Ragna and Goblin Mage; killed. They also knew that if they accept this, they'd have to deal with chasing down a master thief, someone who specializes in evading capture. Even though he was right in front of them, they knew that they would have a hard time catching him. None of their options would be in their favor. That is the one thing that they could all agree on. As of now, everyone huddled up and whispered amongst each other.

"Well shit." Grena sighed. "Looks like we're really caught in a web now, huh?"

"Either we do as he says and risk everything, or we don't and all the progress we made was for nothing." Monika stated quietly. "Feena? What are our chances of actually succeeding in catching him?"

"Not good." Feena said in a defeated tone, implying she's somewhat already given up. "In his heists, he purposely lets everybody know when and where it'll take place, and no one's ever come close to catching him. Hell, I won't even have a chance at trying to haggle our way out of this one either."

"If we act quickly when we accept this, we should be able to catch him before we can even get this thing started." Ragna stated.

"You don't understand, Ragna." Grena said. "I don't know what kind of criminals you've dealt with wherever you're from, but Chat Noir isn't someone you can underestimate. He's not gonna let you get the jump on him."

"Do either of you have any better options?"

No one could offer any type of reply to Ragna's question, as they were out of ideas.

"Maybe we could try asking him nicely to not turn us in?" Goblin Mage however, still offered an innocent suggestion.

Eventually the group of five broke their huddle and turned to face Chat Noir, Ragna standing out in front.

"Alright kid." Ragna answered. "We'll play your little game."

Without giving the phantom thief a chance to even breathe in response Ragna rushed at him, his hand transformed in a dark claw as he lunged and attempted to grab Chat Noir off the bat. However, when he looked he was surprised to see that Chat Noir was nowhere in sight, and that in his hand was a bunch of cards with cat faces all over them.

"Cards?" He asked.

"He's long gone!" Grena exclaimed.

Before anyone else could make a comment Grena shot upwards using her flames and went straight out of a little hole that was the opening that led into the above area of the tenth floor. Knowing they'd have no other options Ragna and Monika followed after her. Feena sat Goblin Mage down and left her with her shiny coin from earlier.

"Goblin Mage, don't move from here until I get back." She said as she also went through the opening after the others.

As Grena came out of the tunnels first, she rolled out in the open and immediately started looking around for their target. Suddenly she heard someone whistling from above her. Looking up, she could see Chat Noir standing ontop of a wall waving at her. Once he was noticed, he jumped down on the other side of the wall, in which Grena climbed up the same wall quickly using her chains and then proceeded to do the same as she gave chase to him. Meanwhile Ragna, Monika, and Feena also emerged from the tunnel opening.

"Out in the open like this?" Monika asked in a concerned tone. "Wouldn't he be in danger too?"

"No one knows what he looks like Monika." Feena answered. "He can walk around in plain sight and even the Prime Ministers couldn't point him out!"

"We split up from here." Ragna said. "He's gotta be somewhere. And try not to get caught you two."

"Right."

The three of them all ran off in different directions to begin their search.

With Grena, the woman had successfully landed after flinging herself to the other side of the wall. There, she could see Chat Noir heading into the open streets. Grena growled, knowing that Chat Noir was waiting for her so that she could follow him, and ran in his direction. Upon reaching the streets, the phantom thief caused his cane and top hat to suddenly turn into shadows and sink into the ground under his, making him look less suspicious as he walked through the crowds as a normal citizen. Though he didn't remove his monocle, as he wanted something to help the group pick him out easily. It helped, as the moment Grena reached the streets, she could see the sun's reflection shining off of his monocle, and could pick him out. Immediately she dove into the crowd and started making her way up towards him, occasionally shoving others out of her way as she squeezed through.

Upon reaching a large intersection Chat Noir stepped out of the crowd of people and ran across towards a residential area. Grena managed to see him step out and quickly made her way over to where he ran into. Upon reaching the area, she could see Chat Noir walking around behind a few houses. Though instead of going at him head on, she used her chains and swung to the top of some houses, running across the roofs in order to reach him. As Chat Noir prepared to take off, Grena suddenly jumped down in front of him, and wrapped her chains around the boy, prevent him from escaping.

"Game over, Chat!" She exclaimed with a smirk.

"Au contraire, Grena." Chat Noir chuckled. "The game's just beginning."

Grena's smirk disappeared as Chat Noir's body suddenly dissolved into a pile of cat-faced cards.

"Card clones?!" She exclaimed again as the cards disappeared as well. "He tricked me!"

With Chat Noir, the phantom thief was standing outside of the residential area. The boy smirked as he phased into the shadows, knowing that he's successfully tricked Grena.

With Monika, the woman was doing her best to stay out of view of the public, going as far as to hide her face by tilting her hat down, and even untying her hair. She looked around endlessly, trying to see if she could spot Chat Noir anywhere. Suddenly when she looked behind her, she saw the phantom thief in question walking into an alleyway behind her. Quickly she turned around and ran into the alleyway. When she arrived, she saw that it was a dead end, but Chat Noir was nowhere in sight.

"Impossible!" She exclaimed. "I-I saw him walk down here! Where did he go?"

"If you're gonna look straight ahead, then you're not gonna get anywhere chasing me."

Monika spun around quickly as she heard the phantom thief's voice behind her. There, she saw Chat Noir emerge from the shadow of one of the walls in the alleyway.

"No wonder I didn't see him." Monika said as Chat Noir ran off. "He moves through the shadows. This guy's one hell of a thief."

Monika quickly ran out of the alleyway as well, looking around to see Chat Noir had ran off to the left outside of the alleyway. She immediately took off after him. Despite his head start, Chat Noir couldn't help but note that Monika managed to catch up to him pretty quickly. While running, the phantom thief jumped up into the air, and grabbed onto a ladder. He began climbing up the ladder next to a building just as Monika caught up completely, in which she proceeded to shoot up to the top of the building in a gust of wind. She grabbed onto the ledge and pulled herself upwards to the roof, just in time as Chat Noir had finished climbing. In order to keep him from trying anything, Monika pulled out her peacemaker and pointed it at him.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." She ordered.

Chat Noir just simply smiled and held his hands up in the air. "Oh well. Looks like I won't be able to move a single part of my body now will I?"

Suddenly from underneath Monika's own shadow, Chat Noir's cane came up spinning around, knocking Monika's peacemaker out of her hand and down onto the ground below. While she was distracted, Chat Noir's cane spun back around and returned to its owner. The phantom thief tapped it on the ground twice, and suddenly his own shadow turned into a staircase that led to another taller building. As he walked up the stairs disappeared behind him. Monika, seeing him get away, jumped down to grab her pistol and then shot herself back up in another gust of wind. By the time she got up to the next roof, she saw Chat Noir jump down from the roof, and into the streets below. When she ran over to look and see where he was going however, the boy was nowhere in sight.

"Disappearing act again?" She sighed. "Dammit, we'll never get anywhere at this rate!"

With Ragna, the man had instead decided to forcefully push his way through the streets as he had the feeling that he would have to be out in the open in order to find Chat Noir. After several moments of risking getting caught, he eventually headed down another backstreet that no one seemed to be using. Looking around there, he still didn't seem to spot Chat Noir at all. Eventually, he sighed as he shook his head and started walking off once again. However as he did so he suddenly stopped as he sensed somebody behind him. Turning around, he was surprised to see that Chat Noir was indeed behind him, sitting ontop of a pile of crates.

"So, are you really from another world?" Chat Noir asked curiously. "If so, then why come to Riverbrandt?"

Chat Noir blinked in confusion as Ragna didn't respond. The man in question, he didn't seem to pay much attention to the question as he had a bigger one in his mind. As he managed to get a good look at the boy in question, he started to see him differently.

_"Alright, come on out."_

_"How long have you known we were here?"_

_"Since the moment you first laid eyes on me. You know. Give or take."_

In Ragna's head, the image of another boy who looked similar to Chat Noir had started to manifest in his mind. The differences that stood out to him were that the boy in his head wore glasses instead of a monocle like the phantom thief, as well as that the glasses-wearing kid also had a large mechanical woman standing behind him, the woman wearing colors of purple and grey, matching up with the boy's outfit. Ragna couldn't help it. When he looked at Chat Noir, he saw the image of this boy in his place.

"A... bounty hunter...?" He said quietly while holding a hand on his head.

"Hey. You okay? You look like you're off somewhere else."

Eventually, Ragna started to come back to his senses as he heard Chat Noir calling out to him. He then shook his head, and in an attempt to get the jump on the kid, he lunged at him and attempted to tackle him down off of the boxes and to the ground. How when he did so, only a pile of cards remained on the ground under Ragna. As the man got back up he turned back around to see Chat Noir now on his feet.

"Phew, that was a close one." The phantom thief said, while applauding Ragna. "Acting like you zoned out for some reason to confuse me. Nice one. I'll watch out for that next time."

Chat Noir proceeded to run off down the backstreets.

"Hey!" Ragna called out. "Get back here!"

Ragna ran down the backstreet right after Chat Noir, still thinking about what just happened.

"Do I..." He thought to himself while running. "Do I know this kid...?"

As Chat Noir reached the end of the backstreets he ended up on another side of the city that wasn't as crowded, which would be to his disadvantage. Despite this, the phantom thief still ran out into the open, with Ragna soon following close behind him. As both had arrived in the open, Ragna continued to keep Chat Noir in his view as he chased after the boy. Chat Noir on the other hand was impressed to see how long Ragna was keeping up with him. However he still had a smile on his face. Suddenly he sidestepped behind a corner and dropped his staff, watching it disappear into his shadow. He then held his hands behind his back as he sunk down into his shadow as well, and used his own shadow to climb up the wall he was behind without being seen. When Ragna had finally caught up, he looked around to see that Chat Noir wasn't in sight. Unknowing to him, the phantom thief's shadow was hovering right above him. Since Ragna was unaware of him, Chat Noir managed to also fade into Ragna's shadow.

"Dammit!" Ragna exclaimed. "Where the hell did that brat go?!"

Ragna kept running off in the same direction in hopes of trying to find Chat Noir. As he ran beside another building, Chat Noir's shadow suddenly ran off from Ragna's and onto the building. When Ragna was out of sight, he reappeared. The boy smiled as he ran off from the building and hopped across several other buildings as he got away from Ragna. However, while Chat Noir was running across one building he suddenly stopped as he heard something from above him. Suddenly out of nowhere Feena appeared from above and landed right in front of him, wielding dual swords. Before the phantom thief could react, Feena elbowed the boy and quickly spun around behind him, holding both swords around his neck to prevent him from going anywhere.

"Gotcha you little sneak!" Feena exclaimed.

"I gotta admit, you really caught me off guard." Chat Noir said.

"That's a surprise. I thought you would've seen me coming from a mile away."

"I may be a phantom thief, but even I can be surprised if the circumstances allow for it. The same goes for all living creatures, does it not? That includes you and I."

"Oh cut the chatter will you? Your game's over. Now hand over the photos!"

"Not yet."

Suddenly a black cat sprang out from Chat Noir's shadow and clawed at Feena, causing her to let go of one of her sword and allowed Chat Noir to break free and grab it.

"En garde!" He stated while pointing the sword at Feena.

"Why you!"

Soon a match of fencing began between the mercenary and the phantom thief, both doing their best to push the other back while rapidly thrusting their swords towards their opponent. Clash after clash, the sound of sword against sword filled the air around them as the two remained on even ground for a good moment. However, considering who both of these people were, neither one would play fair. Feena quickly pulled out her crossbow and shot straight at Chat Noir, while at the same time he in return called forth the same black cat from earlier to appear and hopped on Feena's face. The arrow that was fired scraped the side of the armor plating around the phantom thief's leg while Feena was forced to drop both weapons in order to deal with the cat.

"Stupid cat!" She exclaimed. "Get off me! I can't see shit!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my leave." Chat Noir said as he ran off. "See you at the docks!"

Just as Chat Noir had finally gotten away, Feena manages to rip the cat off of her face and soon started to look around for her target. She looked behind her to see that Chat Noir was long gone. She groaned loudly and placed her hands on her head as she fell backwards. She then picked up her crossbow while on the ground and held it up. She fired an explosive arrow into the air first and then a flaming one afterwards, creating a small explosion in the sky for everyone to see, especially Ragna, Monika and Grena. With Ragna, the man was still walking around when he heard and saw the explosion behind him.

"I've got no other leads on that brat's location." He said. "I'd better check that out.

Monika was still running around through the alleyways trying to find out where Chat Noir was. Suddenly she also heard and saw the explosion as well.

"A signal flare?" She asked herself. "That's not Chat Noir, so it must be my friends."

With Grena, the chained mercenary was swinging across buildings out in the open as she attempted to find Chat Noir from above. Like Ragna and Monika, she also caught wind of the explosion.

"The hell?" She questioned. "That's gotta be from one of them."

With Feena, the girl had been standing around out of sight as she was waiting for Ragna, Monika, and Grena to show up, knowing that they would respond to seeing her signal. Eventually as she looked down from the building, she saw the three of them all approaching. Immediately, she then hopped down from the building and landed in front of them, getting all of their attention.

"Feena, was that you?" Monika asked.

"Yeah." Feena answered.

"Did you find him?" Grena asked.

"He got away. Said he was heading for the airship docks."

"The airship docks?" Monika questioned. "Why would Chat Noir go there?"

"He is playing with us after all." Grena responded. "That's the only reason I can think of. He's pretty much toying with all of us right now. We've gotten nowhere with coming close to getting those pictures back. He's just one step ahead of us at all times."

"Do you really think he's heading for the airship docks? You do realize that place is most certainly guarded. We already have a thief to deal with. We don't need to add the imperial army onto our troubles right now."

"I don't see any reason for him to wanna lie about that." Feena answered. "We don't have any other ways of catching him, so all we can do is search there and hope for the best." Feena sighed. "Dammit, and I was so close. I almost had him."

"I let my guard down." Monika said while folding her arms. "I knew I should've gotten closer.

"He tricked me good." Grena said, while holding her hands in the air. "Wasn't anything more I could do."

Monika looked over at Ragna. "What about you Ragna? How were things on your end?"

...

...

"Ragna?"

The three looked up at the man who seemed to have zoned out of their conversation.

* * *

_**Location: Unknown**_

_The sounds of weapons clashing against each other rang throughout the area. In said area, there was Ragna alone, being forced to combat against tall purple machine like woman, with large arms. The robotic woman spun around midair, spinning as if she were a drill, and collided head first with Ragna's large sword. The man parried her off into the other direction, but did not manage to catch a break as immediately she came back, swinging her claws left and right as Ragna counter with his blade. As he went for a horizontal swing, she jumped into the air, and attempted to lunge at him with her claws before landing on the ground once again. As Ragna and the robotic woman clashed over and over, a young boy was walking over to the two. He wore a purple hat and cape, as well as glasses and quite the extraordinary outfit. The young boy walked towards the fight with a look of complete confidence on his face._

_In the middle of Ragna's clash with the robotic woman, the young boy approached and extended his hand out. Suddenly a long flagpole shot out from underneath his cape, nearly striking Ragna if he hadn't stepped out of the way. However that didn't last as this also led to a small explosion occurred due to the woman attempting to strike down Ragna from above missing and colliding with the ground. This also leveled part of the area the three were fighting in. Despite this being a one on two fight, Ragna held his own pretty well. As he recovered, the young boy also hopped down to his level a good distance away from him. However this could only seem to be a distraction as out of nowhere the robotic woman sprung up from behind Ragna, nearly striking him off guard if he hadn't avoided her attacks at the last second. The woman continued to swing at Ragna, pushing him back towards a steel beam hovering over a source of water below._

_"Yeah. You're right sis." The boy said. "I thought he'd be more of a challenge also." The boy kept speaking as the woman, presumed to be his sister, continued to push Ragna back to the edge of the steel beam. "I'm just glad you tracked him down before any of the other bounty hunters. Excellent work."_

_Ragna looked down and realized how close he was to nearly being pushed off. Right in front of him the robotic woman stood, ready to attack him at any time. Meanwhile the young boy continued to watch this predicament from a distance away from Ragna and the woman._

* * *

**Location: 10th Floor, Goldenia**

"Ragna?"

"Hey! Ragna!"

Ragna suddenly looked up as he heard someone calling out to him. Looking to his side, he saw Monika, Feena, and Grena all standing next to him, all staring at him.

"You alright there?" Monika asked.

'You were really off in your own world for a good while there." Feena stated. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ragna responded. "Don't worry about me. What were you three talking about?"

"Chat's heading for the airship docks." Grena said. "They're on the edge of this floor. It's bound to be guarded so we're gonna be taking one hell of a chance here. If you're not feeling up to it, just say something."

"I already said I'm fine. If there's more soldiers that means there's less room for him to prance around, right?"

"Ragna's right." Feena responded. "If we play our cards right, we can work this into our favor."

"We can talk about this on the way." Monika said. "We're not gonna get anywhere just by standing here."

The group all nodded as they ran off in the direction of the airship docks.

* * *

**Location: Airship Dock Entrance, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

The group to large area. On the outer part, it was as if it was still under construction as several building parts could be sticking out. There were platforms that led to the outside also as well as areas that can be used to guide airships inside. On the inside, several airship were chained to the walls and floors, sitting on small platforms under them to prevent them from falling off the side, considering the airships are ten floors up. People were boarding and leaving several airships that came and go. Imperial soldiers stood on almost every corner, guarding the docks from the inside while several gun wielders stood outside as guards as well.

As of now, Chat Noir was currently standing outside the entrance to the lobby of the airship dock. His cane and hat had merged into shadows while he stood against a wall reading a book. Suddenly, he looked in front of him as his cat made of shadows was running in his direction. Knowing what was coming, he closed his book and took a knee to kneel down at the cat's level.

"They got here sooner than I expected." He said to himself. "I got to admit, they really are entertaining." The shadow cat banished into his shadow. "Alright now. Looks like the games are back on."

Chat Noir proceed to walk off into the lobby. Just as he left Ragna, Monika, Feena, and Grena arrived in front of the lobby area as well.

"How are we supposed to get in there to search for him?" Grena asked. "

"You'll do better than we will." Monika answered. "You weren't made a criminal by her Highness."

"I'm still wanted you know, asshole!"

"Save your arguing for later." Ragna butted in. "Let's get this over with."

The group wasted no more time and ran straight into the lobby area, preparing to split up as they all went inside. However they soon discovered that splitting up would be unnecessary as standing up on a floor above them was Chat Noir, who waved and smiled. As the group all ran up to get to him, he turned around and ran through the door behind him, going out into the area where the airships were either being boarded or dropping off people. The four quickly bursted through the area as well. Looking out into the area around them, they were a little intimidated to see just how well guarded this place was.

"Dammit, there's about a dozen soldiers here!" Feena said.

"Shut up, and keep running!" Monika said, while hopping over a rail to get down. "Standing around will just help us get caught even more!"

That was all that was said to provoke the others to all take off in different directions

Meanwhile with Chat Noir, the young boy was hiding behind a large crate, looking around and counting the number of soldiers in the general area.

"Thirteen, Fourteen, about Fifteen." He said to himself. "That'll complicate things, but I've evaded large numbers before. Now then, where to first?"

"There you are!"

Chat Noir was cut off from his thoughts as Ragna suddenly sprang out in front of him and catching him off guard. Chat Noir cartwheeled backwards at the last moment in order to get out of the way.

"Surprised me again!" Chat Noir said. "You really are something aren't-"

"Cut the crap you brat!" Ragna said. "What the hell do you know about me?"

"Huh?" Chat Noir could only muster up a confused look. "What do you mean? Aren't you the one who's made quite the name for himself as the demon that's taken Goldenia by storm?"

"So you're not the same kid after all."

"Same?" Chat Noir shook his head. "Oh, I see what you're doing! You're not gonna trick me up this time!"

Chat Noir summoned his cane from under him and swung it in Ragna's direction as a distraction, only for Ragna to parry it backwards with his large sword.

"Hell's Fang!"

With a fist coated in dark energy, Ragna rushed to throw a punch at Chat Noir, in which the boy jumped over him, rolling as he landed on the ground and took off running behind Ragna. Immediately recovering from his missed attack Ragna ran straight after the phantom thief, not letting him out of his sight. Chat Noir even went as far as purposely running past soldiers as an attempt to stall Ragna, though that didn't work as the man just shoved them out of his way. Suddenly Chat Noir faded into the shadows behind him after leading Ragna far enough from the others.

"Don't even try it! Hell's Fang!"

Not letting the phantom thief's disappearance trick stop him, Ragna used his power to punch through the wall and destroy it in hopes of grabbing Chat Noir. However the moment his fist reached the wall, the wall itself exploded with dark energy, sending Ragna flying to the wall closest to the roof of the inner building as well as getting the attention of everybody within the area.

"What was that?!" A soldier asked while readying his sword.

"It came from over here! Let's move!" Said another soldier.

Seeing the explosion for themselves, Monika, Feena, and Grena had all started to come to the conclusion that Chat Noir had to be near there somewhere. This prompted all of them to head over from their different areas.

Ragna in the meantime, still found himself lodged in the wall. He groaned as he opened one eye and looked to see Chat Noir standing on top of one of the airships, staring at him with a smug look on his face.

"He's got tricks up his sleeve just like him..." Ragna groaned to himself. "I can't catch him because he disappears or pulls shit like that. How the hell am I gonna stop someone like this?"

* * *

_**Location: Unknown**_

_"Now, to cut off that pesky Azure!"_

_On the kid's command, the woman lunged at Ragna once more and attempted to strike at him with her claws. Ragna responded by hopping over her and instead of attacking her, he went after the boy giving her orders. He swung his sword straight down over the boy, but crashed it into the ground as he dodged out of the way._

_"Ha!" The kid gloated. "Missed me!- Huh?!"_

_This however, only served to destroy the ground under them even more, as Ragna's attacks completely decimated the platforms under them, sending them all downwards on the wreckage of the floor they stood on._

* * *

**Location: Airship Dock Boarding Grounds, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

"That's it!"

Chat Noir watched as Ragna pulled himself out of the wall and landed on the ground, picking up his large sword in the process.

"Wonder what he's planning now..." The phantom thief pondered.

"I'll just use this place to my benefit too!"

Ragna then suddenly hopped into the air above Chat Noir, the boy looking up as he did so. The phantom thief was even more surprised as when he hopped out of the way, Ragna brought his blade down onto the airship anyway. Chat Noir watched as the airship was nearly split in half, several explosions happening that shook the entire dock in the process of Ragna doing so. After cutting a good ways into the airship, Ragna jumped and back-flipped onto the other side of it, and shoved the piece of the airship he cut with all of his strength, knocking the anchors loose from the piece and sending it flying away from the rest of the airship. Chat Noir hopped out of the way again as the piece crashed into the ground under him, however when he landed he was taken by surprise when the ground under him caved in and fell.

"The heck?!" He said while looking around. "Whoa-!"

Chat Noir continued to fall downward as the ground caved in even more. Ragna on the other hand was also falling downwards as well, but was using his sword to slow himself to the point of stopping as he hung on the piece of the ground that hadn't yet collapsed. As everyone around saw this, people could be seen panicking as they started to run for the lobby, soldiers now directing their attention to helping civilians escape or escaping themselves. Soon Monika, Feena, and Grena all arrived as well and saw the results of Ragna's attack.

"Whoa what in the hell?!" Feena exclaimed. "What happened-"

The girls were interrupted as more of the floor of the docks continued to cave in as well, sending them all flying downwards too. Feena managed to slow her fall by floating among the wind flowing in from the outside via the opening created by the airship explosions, while Grena and Monika used their main weapons to continue hanging on the floor that hadn't caved in. Suddenly the piece of the airship cut open had finally exploded itself, causing the ground above Ragna to cave in and leaving the man to fall downwards some more. Meanwhile Chat Noir was using his shadow to form several platforms that he could use to hop back up to the top of the docks, but was thrown off as airship debris started to fall downwards as it fell off the openings and into the sky below.

"Dammit, this is making things much more difficult!" Feena said while dodging debris.

"You guys are telling me!" Chat Noir also chimed in. The boy was using his cane to create a large shield made out of shadows to knock away debris about to hit him as he was not stuck in one spot.

"Look out!"

Everyone looked alive as Monika shouted. The broken airship had also started to explode as a butterfly effect from part of it being cut off. The debris was being flung in all directions, including towards the area where the five of them were barely hanging on.

"If we don't get out of here, not of us are gonna leave this kingdom alive!" Ragna stated. The man was doing his best to make his way upward, while cutting apart any debris that came towards him with his large sword. "Anyone got any bright ideas?!"

"Hate to break it to you but I'm as clueless as you are!" Grena said while hanging on via chains. This didn't last long as the platform she hung onto started to fall, forcing her to swing to another platform. "We're stuck here!"

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Monika was constantly hopping around from platform to debris to debris again, trying to climb upwards to little effect. "We can't just-"

Monika was suddenly struck across the head by a metal board, throwing her off and causing her to fall straight down.

"Monika!" Feena called out.

Chat Noir had suddenly looked up as well and saw the girl falling to her death. Quickly the shield of shadows above him disappeared and soon he held his cane out at Monika's falling path, causing the shield to reappear there. Monika soon landed on said shield.

"What the-?!"

"Hey, white hair!" Chat Noir called out to Ragna, getting his attention. "Up she goes!"

Chat quickly moved his cane upwards. The shield acted like a catapult and flung Monika upwards to Ragna, who quickly held out his hand and caught the girl, pulling him up to his level. He then suddenly look back at Chat Noir's direction.

"Hey!" Ragna yelled at Chat Noir. "Above you!"

Chat Noir looked up as a large chunk of debris was heading straight to him. He attempted to once again position his shield above him as quickly as possible, but his shadows just weren't able to move fast enough. The debris struck the phantom thief and the area under him, taking all of it downwards into the open sky."

"Chat!" Feena called out, about ready to hop into the open sky and try to get him. "We can't-"

"Feena, catch!"

Feena suddenly looked to her right as Grena threw her chains at her. The ranged mercenary quickly caught them and held on with all her strength as Grena swung downwards, spinning around to increase the length of the chain Feena held onto. She moved around the debris and threw out a second chain that wrapped around the falling Chat Noir, pulling him to her as she swung upwards again. Once she reached a certain height, Feena let go of the chain and shot out a gust of wind under Grena to propel her back up to the top, followed by another gust in front of her to knock herself out of the way of crashing debris and into a broken piece of ground behind her.

"Damn, that's gonna hurt later!" She groaned.

Grena reached the top successfully, an injured Chat Noir in hand. She sat him down on the ground beside her and then started spinning her chains around.

"Heads up!"

She threw one set of chains in Ragna's and Monika's direction and the other in Feena's.

"Monika, hang on!" Ragna said to the girl beside him.

"Right." She responded.

Monika wrapped her arms around Ragna as he jumped forth and grabbed onto Grena's chains, immediately wrapping it around his arm for extra security. Feena also did the same thing. Grena then began pulling with all her might, refusing to let go despite the three of them combined being quite heavy.

"Ain't nothing like gravity gonna stop me!"

Grena let out a war cry as she turned herself into a wheel of fire and spun backwards, pulling in Ragna, Monika, and Feena until they all reached the safest part of the top floor. She then stopped rolling and went back to normal, breathing heavily. As the three reached the topic, Monika let go of Ragna while Feena picked up Chat Noir. Quickly, all of them ran for the boarding area's entrance in order to get as far away from the airship wreckage as possible. After getting out of range of any danger, the four were all catching their breaths. Feena soon sighed in relief.

"Oh man, that was close as hell!" She said while laughing. "I saw my life flash before my eyes for a moment.

"How is he?" Monika asked, referring to Chat Noir who was unconscious.

"Ah, he'll be fine. Banged up a bit but nothing that won't heal up."

"Soldiers are gonna be all over us in a minute as they'll wanna investigate this place before finally sealing it off." Grena stated. "There's a crowd of people out front being calmed down by them right now. We need to sneak out of here while we can."

"You want us to carry that kid with us for that long?" Ragna asked. "If we keep running with him like this, he's not gonna get better that quickly is he?"

"We can rest in the clock tower on this floor." Monika replied. "It's close by and the inside of it is closed off. No one goes in there anymore so it would make the perfect hiding spot for now."

"Right." Feena agreed. "Come on, let's move."

Immediately the group started running off as they were about to make their way to the aforementioned clock tower without being seen by anybody.


	16. Hunted I

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XVI: Hunted (Part I)**

* * *

**Location: Old Clock Tower, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

"Over here." Feena said, pointing at a large tower. "There's the clock tower."

The group consisting of Ragna, Monika, Feena, Grena, and an unconscious Chat Noir now stood in front of a large tower made out of stone and wood. A clock that was still ticking correctly was built into the front of the clock, high up for many people to see. On the side there was a small door that had been boarded up with several planks of wood on the front of the door. The group walked over to the aforementioned door on the clock tower.

"I didn't realize it had been boarded up on this side too. Now how we get in?" Monika asked.

Grena proceeded to answer Monika's question by drop-kicking the wood planks, knocking them off the door and allowing her to push the door open.

"After you." Grena responded to Monika as she opened the door.

"Um... Right."

Monika walked ahead inside of the clock tower, followed by Ragna and Feena who was still carrying Chat Noir. Grena followed in last, closing the door behind her. When the group made it inside, they were surprised to see that the interior of the clock tower was still in good condition. The place seemed to be almost as clean as if it was freshly built. Though despite that, looking around there were cobwebs in many corners and in places all about the clock tower as well as dusty and broken lanterns that could barely hold a flame, which helped indicated that it was clearly very old. There were many stairs leading upward and broken ropes hanging from above. There was also a small stove in the back of the first floor that was covered with dust, showing that it's been here a while.

"What's a stove doing here?" Grena asked.

"Back when this place was still under construction the workers used to live close by here." Monika explained. "The place they were staying at didn't have enough room for it, so they stored it in here. Guess when they finished building it, they forgot all about it."

"Dammit. It's too bad we don't have anything to eat on us." Feena sighed while setting Chat Noir down. "I'm starving."

"Everything we had with us is back with Goblin Mage." Ragna stated. "We'll have to deal with this dilemma first before we can get back to her." Ragna looks down at Chat Noir. "How's the kid?"

"He's fine. It'll be a while before he wakes up after that hit."

"Here, let me." Monika walked over to Chat Noir as she spoke. "I'll heal him and see if I can speed things up a little."

"Meanwhile the rest of us should try to figure out where do we go from here?" Grena said.

"Where CAN we go from here?" Ragna asked.

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?" Feena asked also.

"After what just happened, pretty sure this whole place is bound to be filled to the bitter end with guards, all foaming at the teeth waiting for a chance to catch whoever caused that mass explosion back there. If we step out there now with this bounty we have on our asses, there's gonna be people pursuing us by the dozens if not hundreds trying to catch us. We'll stand no chance trying to fight our way through an entire kingdom's worth of enemies."

The girls couldn't deny what Ragna said. If they went out there now, they were goners.

"In that case, I think our best course of action is to maybe stay here for about a full day." Feena replied. "While I would hate to leave Goblin Mage on her own like that, she's must safer alone than she would be with us."

"Alright, then it's settle." Grena said, falling back as she sat up against a wall. "Looks like we're have to kick back here and-"

Everyone's attention turned to Grena as the woman suddenly shrieked and hopped off of the wall.

"Grena?" Feena asked. "What's wrong?"

Ragna and Feena walked over to see what Grena so scared. There, they blink at what they saw; a spider was simply crawling along the wall that Grena was sitting against a moment ago.

"It's just a spider." Ragna said. "What about-" Ragna turned to Grena, and saw that she was currently trying to hide an embarrassed look on her face. "Wait a minute are you- You have arachnophobia don't you?"

"Wha-No, i-it's not like that!" Grena said with a blush. "I... just don't like them."

"Grena? You're afraid of spiders?" Feena asked also.

"Shut up about it will you?! I'm not scared of them or anything! I just don't-"

Ragna walked over and gently kicked the spider in Grena's direction. Upon seeing this, the chained mercenary shrieked once again and went airborne, hanging in the air by her chains which latched on to a hole in the second floor. This prompted both Ragna and Feena to start snickering before outright laughing at the girl.

"You are scared!" Both Ragna and Feena said while pointing at Grena.

"Piss off assholes!"

Grena blushed deeply as she pulled herself upward through the opening in the second floor. Ragna chuckled at the girl, as he was able to laugh at her for a moment like she did over his fear of ghosts. Suddenly he and Feena looked back upon hearing somebody groaning. Looking back they saw that Monika had finished healing up Chat Noir, the phantom thief groaned as he started to sit up while rubbing his head.

"Chat Noir." Feena said while walking over. "You alright?"

"Well, I'll probably have a headache for a while." Chat Noir answered, rubbing his head. "Where are we?'

"We're in the old clock tower. We've decided to hide out here till things lay low."

"Ah right. That's understandable. We did cause quite the show back at the docks now didn't we? Hey, speaking of which." Chat Noir starts to stand up. "How come you guys brought me here?"

"We couldn't just leave you out there." Monika answered. "You saved my life out there. I owe you one."

"Think nothing of it. I have a creed I live by. Despite my thievery and mercenary work, the one thing that I will never, ever proceed to do is take the life of another person. Even if it would jeopardize my mission or almost my identity, I won't allow anyone to die due to anything that is my fault. This whole chase was my fault and I couldn't just let you fall because you were after me."

"No wonder you don't do mercenary work often." Feena said while smiling. "You don't take lives."

"I couldn't thank you enough for this." Monika responded. "That was such a close call back there."

"More like I should be the one thanking you guys." Chat Noir replied. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be a goner right now. I owe you guys one, definitely."

"You could start by handing over those photos you took earlier." Ragna said.

"Oh that's right."

Chat Noir reached into his pocket in order to give them the photos that he took of them from earlier. However he blinked all of a sudden as he did not feel the pictures in the pocket that he placed them in. Suddenly Feena whistled to get everyone's attention. She then reached into her pocket with a smirk and pulled out the two pictures that were mentioned.

"Looking for this?" She asked.

Chat Noir only chuckled in response. "I should've known you'd swipe them off of me when you've had the chance." He said.

Feena and Chat Noir just laughed at that comment.

"In any case." Monika spoke up to everyone. "We should probably try to rest up for now, since we're gonna be here a while. Hopefully things will blow over pretty quickly."

Everyone nodded as they all decided to head on upstairs and rest on a higher level.

* * *

**Location: 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"Over here!"

"Sir we've found her! She's alive!"

Meanwhile during the incident that transpired on the tenth floor, two floors above it a smaller incident has also taken place. Several soldiers, alongside Prime Minister Aglovale and the former Prime Minister Alexiel had recently found one of Aglovale's retainers, Iska. The girl in question had lost her fight against Ragna, Monika, Feena and Grena. While her opponents didn't kill her, they made it a point to leave her somewhere she would be found, but away from the underground tunnels. When Aglovale and Alexiel had arrived, the soldiers that had found her carried the unconscious woman back to them.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet sir." The soldier explained. "We aren't sure when she will-"

"That's quite alright." Aglovale said in response. "Just knowing she's alive right now is good enough. Take her to the infirmary immediately."

"Yes, Prime Minister!"

Soon the soldiers all ran off, carrying Iska away to be taken care of. Aglovale sighed, leaving him alone with Alexiel.

"I'm sure she'll be alright." Alexiel said. "But now. You know what we need to do."

"Of course. But... Just give me a moment to analyze our situation."

"What do you mean?"

Aglovale and Alexiel walk off while talking.

"As of now, Iska is the only person we have that can inform us of our objective's most recent situation." Aglovale began to explain. "From what we know there were only three of them, but if what I saw when she contacted me was correct..."

"Then that means that there was a fourth member, possibly more." Alexiel chimed in. "Meaning that they have other allies that we are absolutely unaware of, and completely unaware of any of their abilities and anything that they're capable of."

"Indeed. This would mean that if we found them now, we're technically going in completely blind. Most likely, we would suffer a worse fate than Iska."

"We can't let that deter us. We have a goal here, and we cannot let numbers be something that'll stop us."

"Don't let whatever grudge you have get you killed, Alexiel."

Alexiel clenched her fists as she stopped walking and turned to face Aglovale, who also stopped.

"I never let death stop me before." Alexiel stated. "I won't let it stop me now."

"It is true, your powers to infinitely resurrect yourself after dying in battle is a sight to behold for many." Aglovale responded. "But like all abilities, it can be beaten. And you can still be killed permanently. You and I both know that even you could not recover from having your soul shattered."

"If that were possible..." Alexiel muttered. "Then I wouldn't have this damn grudge in the first place."

"Hm? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"It's nothing. We're wasting time standing here." Alexiel starts walking off. "We need to hurry before they get too far."

"But Alexiel-"

"If it worries you that much, fine, I'll approach this a little more cautiously. If you want to talk about this, we'll talk on the way to the lift. We'll start by heading back up to the higher floors and return with the royal guard to aid us in our search. Isn't that better than just us searching alone?"

"I suppose." Aglovale sighed in defeat, seeing that Alexiel won't listen to him on this. "However..."

Aglovale stopped walking. Alexiel turned around after noticing and faced him.

"What is it?"

"The only way that you'll convince me to continue venturing along with you is for me to understand you."

"Is that necessary? We have more important-"

"You forget that by all means, you're not supposed to be here, correct?" Alexiel took a step back as now Aglovale had room to nearly threaten the woman into submission. "As a proud member of Goldenia's Imperial Court it would be best that I arrest you would it not?"

"So what?" Alexiel placed her hand on her zweihander. "You're gonna turn on me?"

"I wasn't finished. I can easily pardon you for disobeying order by expressing that I am the one who sought to bring you along to aid me with this task. But, I see no need for me to go out of my way to do any of this."

"What's the point of trying to understand me?" Aglovale blink in surprise at Alexiel's response. "Why do you even care?!"

"You've been a member of Goldenia's Imperial Court just as long as myself or Vira. Yet neither of us know much about you, and you've never talked to any of us in regards to your past, or how you feel. You know more about us than we'll ever know about you."

Alexiel didn't say a word as Aglovale walked over to her.

"I want you to understand something, Alexiel." Aglovale continued. "Vira and I are not your enemies. We're allies. If there's anything bothering you, we'll be happy to help." Aglovale places a hand on Alexiel's shoulder. "But we cannot provide that unless we can understand somewhat how you think."

"Aglovale..." The former Prime Minister started to respond. "Don't."

"Pardon?"

"The more you try to understand me, the worse I'll feel if something happens to you because of me. That's what happens to everyone that wants to get close to me."

Alexiel pushes Aglovale away and sighs.

"I want you to just focus on the task at hand and help me catch them. Not focus on me..." Alexiel continues walking off. "I'll be nothing but trouble for you..."

"Alexiel..." Aglovale sighed before walking off after Alexiel.

* * *

**Location: Old Clock Tower, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

Soon, nightfall came across Goldenia, the sky now darkened. With the rest of the group, everybody had decided to rest on the top floors of the clock tower, Ragna being the one who decided to stay up and keep watch. At the same time, the man used this time to himself to gather his thoughts about everything that he's experienced in the past day. Most importantly, the kid that Chat Noir reminded him of.

"Just who was that kid...?" Ragna wondered to himself out loud. "What are the possibilities that it could be him...?" Ragna started making his way down to the lower areas of the clock tower as he thought aloud. "Dammit... Why can't I remember? I know that both of them are experienced in bounty hunting apparently. Their outfits were... more or less the same..."

Ragna thought quietly for a moment.

"Although..." He said to himself. "Chat Noir didn't seem to know anything about my Azure Grimoire like before. Hell, I don't even think he knew about it in the first place. Unless he's just playing with me..."

Ragna yawned as he stretched when he stopped walking. The man had been up for quite some time now. He rubbed his eyes and was getting ready to return back to the top of the clock tower.

"All this isn't worth me losing sleep over anyway." He said. "It's Monika's turn to stay up anyway. I'll just think about this later on in the morning." Ragna started heading back up the stairs to the top floor. "But it is hard to not think about this... No, it couldn't have been the same. He doesn't have that Nox Nyctores with him."

Ragna was halfway up the stairs when he suddenly stopped, realizing what he just said.

"Wait... Nox Nyctores?" He questioned. "What the hell am I-"

Ragna stopped talking as he heard the sound of a floorboard creaking. He turned around and look down at the floor of the clock tower he was currently on, only to see nobody in sight.

"What the hell?" Ragna said concerned. He stepped a few times on the stairs to see if the sound came from him, but heard nothing. "That's weird. If it's not me then where did that sound come from?"

Ragna stopped heading up stairs and jumped back down to the floor below. As he did he could hear the floorboards under him creaking as he walked across, confirming that the sound came from this floor. Looking around he saw nobody on the floor, or on the next one as he walked down another flight of stairs. Getting very cautious, he place his hand on his large sword, ready to strike if anything or anyone came at him while he searched the clock tower.

"Hey! Who's there?" Ragna called out. "I heard you a moment ago! Feena? Grena? Monika? Chat Noir?"

Calling out the names of all four that were in the group besides him, he received no answer. Feena, Grena, Monika, and Chat Noir were all on the top floor of the clock tower asleep. Ragna started to grow less worried as he no longer heard anymore sounds other than himself walking and talking. He then sighed.

"I must've been hearing things..." He said to himself.

Ragna started to turn around and head back up. However as he did so, a shadowy figure suddenly shot across his eyes before vanishing into the darkness. Ragna instantly pulled out his sword, holding it in both hands.

"I'm definitely NOT seeing things though! Come on out!"

Ragna saw the shadowy figure head down the last flight of stairs towards the bottom floor of the clock tower. Quickly he ran after it, looking around cautiously as he descended downward. When he reached the bottom floor he looked around to see if he could see the shadowy figure that he saw run downward. However with the floor being barely visible at night, especially considering the lanterns that Grena attempted to light could barely hold onto the flames.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know that you're down here!" Ragna called out again. "Show yourself! You know I'll see if you make any move!"

Ragna suddenly heard the sounds of metal scrapping against wood coming from behind him. He quickly turned around, but by then the only thing he could see was claw marks on the wooden stairs behind him.

"Claws?"

The moment Ragna said that he suddenly went wide eyed as he sensed someone directly behind him. Before he could react, someone's arm wrapped around his neck, preventing him from breathing or calling out for help. A pair of claws was also pointed at his face, letting him know that this was the person he was looking for. Ragna struggled to break free from the person's grip, dropping his sword as he attempted to pry their hand off of his neck. However as he did so, the person's second hand came around striking him in the stomach with their claws. Ragna grunted as he could feel the claws puncturing him. He then growled and tilted his head back, headbutting the person behind them and forcing them to let go. He then rolled over and picked up his blade, rubbing his wound over his stomach as well.

"Who the hell are you?!" He called out to his attacker.

"..."

Ragna swung his sword in retaliation to the pair of claws lunging in his direction. However, he was then hit by a kick to the face coming from below, knocking him back. As the attacker lunged again, Ragna summoned his shield from his Azure, blocking the rapid attacks from their claws. He then lunged forward and broke open the attacker's guard.

"Hell's Fang!"

Ragna slammed his fist into the attacker's chest, knocking them across the room, until they caught their balance and regained themselves right under a dimly lit lantern.

"I'm not gonna ask again dammit!" Ragna exclaimed. "Who the hell are you!?"

"..."

The attacker stood up straight and walked under the dimly lit lantern. While dim, Ragna could make out the person's figure that was attacking him. The attacker was a woman. She had blonde hair with large bows tied to them, and a mask that covered her face. She wore an armored outfit that was light and revealed her cleavage and thighs. On her hands were large claws attached to gloves. The attacker looked at Ragna with a emotionless stare in her eyes hidden behind her mask.

"...Predator." She spoke.

The attacker who addressed herself as Predator did not say another word after that. She slashed at the lantern with her claws, breaking it and dousing the flame. She then rushed at Ragna under the cover of darkness, her claws colliding with his blade. Predator used this opportunity to sneak behind him and slash him across the side with her claws. Ragna turned around to try and strike her, but was met with another slash across the chest, forcing him back. He held out his shield as Predator's claws collided with it. Suddenly, she went low and sweep kicked him, knocking him down. She then hopped into the air and attempted to dive down on him with her claws.

"Inferno Divider!"

Ragna grabbed his sword and pushed himself upward, smacking Predator in the chest with his sword, sending her through the roof of the first floor and onto the second floor. As Predator landed on the second floor Ragna hopped through the hole in the floor, holding his sword overhead. He brought his sword downward attempting to take down Predator quickly, in which the assassin rolled out from under Ragna's attack just in time. Spinning around as she got back up, Ragna quickly put Predator on the defensive by rushing straight at her before she could react. Predator however still managed to block Ragna's attacks, and then jump into the air above him as he swung his blade horizontally. She spun around and kicked him the face twice, then slashed at him multiple times with her claws. Ragna grunted, and grabbed onto the woman's hands to hold her in place.

Predator struggled to break free of Ragna's grip, flailing around with no effect. She then jumped and pressed her feet onto Ragna's abdomen, and pushed with her legs, pushing Ragna back and forcing him to loosen his grip, which allowed for Predator to escape. She fell to the floor and rolled onto the ground before lunging at Ragna once again. As Ragna caught his balance, his blade collided against Predator's claws, parrying her away as he kicked her in the stomach, causing her to grunt as she was knocked back. Her claws skid against the floor, scratch it as she stopped herself from being blown backwards. Ragna rushed at Predator and swung his blade horizontally, in which she caught his blade in between her claw and the floor. She then ran up to Ragna by walking on his sword and nearly slashed him across the face with her claws if he hadn't moved back.

As Predator landed on the ground once again, the two clashed repeatedly, swinging their weapons back and forth. Predator ducked as Ragna went for a high kick to her face, followed by the former blocking with his sword as she swept down below at his legs. Ragna kicked his sword forward, sending it flying at Predator who dodged it, but was still surprised by the attack. While she wasn't paying attention, Ragna's right hand turned into a dark, monstrous claw and grabbed onto Predator, pinning her to the ground. Predator growled as she managed to break one of her arms free and impaled Ragna in the arms with her claw. The man groaned as he tossed Predator across the room, the assassin landing on her feet as she came to a stop. Ragna grabbed his sword and rushed at Predator once again, spinning around and swinging his sword horizontally. Predator jumped into the air and dodged the attack, latching onto the wall with her claws as Ragna's sword collided with the floor. Ragna held his sword downward and looked up at the assassin.

"I'll admit..." He said to himself. "For an assassin, she's much better at fighting out in the open than I expected. I was hoping I could've ran her off by now at least. She's gonna wear me down at this rate.

Predator swung herself backwards and propped her feet against the wall. She then removed her claws from the wall and pushed forward, sending herself towards Ragna from above. The assassin went in for an overhead attack, but was met by Ragna blocking her claws with his shield. However this was merely used as a trick. When her claws collided with his shield, she slid downward and sliced him from below at his legs before he could react. Nearly knocking him down, she rushed and shoved him over to finish her attack. The moment she was in range, Ragna grabbed hold of her with one hand, and jabbed her in the face with the hilt of his sword in the other. He then proceeded to kick Predator off of him and stood back up, the assassin also getting back up as she landed.

Ragna readied himself as Predator began rushing at him for another attack. The assassin came in with her hands held out to the side of her as she ran at Ragna, ready to strike at any moment. However, the moment she came into range, Ragna looked up as he suddenly looked up. Just as Predator was about to attack, she also heard the sound and directed her attention at it. Falling in their direction was a black ball with tiny ears poking out of it. Before the two could react, the ball suddenly exploded, emitting a bright flash all through the floor.

"What the hell?!" Ragna exclaimed in shock while covering his eyes.

"That was cheap!" Predator exclaimed while trying shield her eyes without losing sight of Ragna.

As the two were blinded, they were completely unaware to anything that happened around them. Suddenly Ragna could feel something pushing him away from Predator. He could soon feel himself being pushed up another set of stairs against his will.

"H-Hey!" He called out. "What the-?!"

"Shh! Don't let her hear you!"

Ragna soon found himself on the next floor of the clock tower, which wasn't under the affects of that blinding light. As he started to regain his vision, Ragna looked around to see Chat Noir now standing in front of him.

"Chat Noir?" Ragna asked. "Was that your doing?"

The phantom thief pulled another black ball out of his pocket, similar to the one that was thrown earlier.

"I like to use these as a last resort." Chat Noir answered. "In case things get hectic. So what happened?"

"The moment I started coming upstairs I heard that woman stalking us. She got in somehow. Called herself Predator. She another mercenary like Feena?"

"I'd prefer to think of her as an assassin. She's a real good one too." Chat Noir managed to get a good look at Ragna, and examine the man's numerous injures. "Are you alright? You've taken quite a few hits."

"This? This is nothing." Ragna replied. "I've been hurt worse that this. I'd still appreciate it if you could help me out."

"Right. Of course." Chat Noir said. "I'll hold her off when that trick wears off. You go wake up the girls."

"Alright."

Ragna ran upstairs even further in order to wake up Monika, Feena, and Grena for their help. Just as he did Predator also zoomed up to the floor he and Chat Noir were just on, and was greeted to the sight of just the Phantom Thief. She stopped for a moment and just stood there facing him. Chat Noir spun his cane around and eventually just shrugged.

"Well then, how's this gonna go?" He said with a grin.

**-X-**

Upstairs on the top floor of the clock tower the three girls were currently fast asleep. Monika was laying on her side, her hat sitting in front of her as she slept, softly snoring. Feena had her hat covering her face and her hands behind her head, laying on the ground as she slept. Grena was propped up against the wall sleeping, her chains strolled out all over the place. At that point a loud whistle was heard that startled the sleeping girls, waking them up.

"Dammit..." Feena groaned. "What the hell?"

"Wha...?" Monika said in a dazed voice, putting her hat back on. "What's going on...?"

"Ugh... I'm up! I'm up!" Grena sighed.

The girls all started to get back up as Ragna had reached the top of the stairs.

"Ragna?" Monika asked. "What's wrong?"

"We've got a little problem." Ragna answered.

That was enough that the girls were able to spring up awake, all straightening themselves up.

"What kind of little problem?" Grena asked the man with her arms folded.

**-X-**

"This is why I don't fight head on."

Meanwhile on the lower floor, Chat Noir and Predator clash with each other back and forth. Despite the short time that has passed, Predator has been violently on the offensive against Chat Noir, despite the phantom thief's tricks. The boy continued to keep her away using his staff to out-range her. Predator attempted to hide in the cover of darkness and strike at the kid from behind, only to be blocked as a wall of shadows appeared in front of her, blocking her attack. By the time the wall disappeared, Chat Noir was out of sight. Suddenly from below her a cat made of shadows sprang out and lunged at her, only to be cut in half by Predator's claws. She then looked to the right and lunged, able to see perfectly in the darkness she was able to spot out where Chat Noir was hiding. The phantom thief quickly jumped up and dodged Predator's attack. The assassin quickly then leaped into the air after him.

Chat Noir spun his cane around, covering the area in front of Predator with darkness. However he suddenly turned around and went wide eyed as Predator was behind him. Before he could move, Predator dashed in and slashed at the boy with her claws. However as she turned around she saw Chat Noir smirk as he disappeared as if he was a shadow. Landing on the ground she realized that she had fallen for one of Chat Noir's trick. By the time she did, the phantom thief landed on the ground a good deal of feet away from the assassin. He pointed his staff towards Predator and fired a beam of water at the woman, blasting her into a wall. As the attack stop, Predator growled before dashing at Chat Noir once again, the phantom thief forming a staircase made out of shadows and ran up, the stairs vanishing before Predator could reach them. Suddenly, a rope made of shadows appeared from the ground below her, binding her hands and feet to keep her in one place.

"That should keep her down for a few minutes." Chat Noir said, resting on one of the support beams on the roof. "Hopefully the others will be down here soon."

However Chat Noir was certainly surprised at what happened next. Predator growled as she started struggling around, eventually starting to walk forward as she pulled the chains along with her. She managed to rush forward and snap the shadow chains that were around her. She rushed up and jumped at Chat Noir once again. The phantom thief swung his cane at her, colliding with her claws as she reached him. Predator attempted to move above him for another attack but was blocked by Chat Noir's staff once again, followed by the boy jumping off of the support beam and floating in the air by spinning his staff around above him. As he landed on the ground the assassin rushed at him once again, in which the phantom thief jumped back out of the way. Soon the two clashed back and forth repeatedly, Chat Noir's cane against Predator's claws. Suddenly another cat made of shadows shot up and grabbed onto Predator's face, blinding the woman as Chat Noir used the opportunity to fade off into the shadows. As she threw the cat off of her, she looked around and saw that Chat Noir was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you...?" She said to herself as she looked around.

Predator walked around the floor, looking around back and forth. Suddenly as she was walking, Chat Noir's cane suddenly came flying out of nowhere towards here. Quickly she moved back and avoided it, followed by her slicing it in two with her claws. As the staff disappeared, Chat Noir suddenly sprang out in front of her with a bomb similar to the one from earlier in hand. Predator quickly realized what was going on as he prepared to throw it to her. However before he could, the phantom thief was tackled to the ground by the assassin, knocking the ball behind them and setting it off. Neither of them were affected by the blast because of this. As she had Chat Noir pinned down, she held her claw in the air and brought it downward. Before she could strike him, Chat Noir phased out of her grip, replacing himself with a shadow copy. As he pulled himself back up to his feet he held out his hand, summoning his staff once again as Predator stood back up.

Immediately the assassin lunged at the phantom thief once again, her claws clashing against his cane in a deadlock. She was easily overpowering Chat Noir as the boy was being pushed back easily by Predator's strength. The shadow cat from earlier attempted to strike at Predator from the sides to help the phantom thief, but soon Predator broke the deadlock and kicked the cat into the air. She then shoved it straight at Chat Noir, causing it to fade back into shadows before contact. As the phantom thief regained himself after the deadlock, Predator rushed up to him and kneed him in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. Thankfully Chat Noir caught himself before he could fall flat on his face. He dusted himself off and readjusted his monocle as he started to stand back up after that attack.

"A thief's place shouldn't be fighting against somebody head on like this." He groaned. "Where are they?"

"Chat Noir!"

Chat Noir and Predator looked up to the stairwell that led upstairs. There, they saw Ragna, Monika, Feena, and Grena standing there, having finally made their way down to their

"Phew. I was wondering where you were." Chat Noir sighed in relief. "Where's-"

Before Chat Noir could finish, Predator rushed the boy again, grabbing one of his cat-eared bombs from off of him as she jumped back. Monika pulled out her peacemaker and aimed at Predator, in which the assassin responded by throwing the bomb in the four's direction, and quickly looking away. Ragna quickly shielded his eyes as the bomb went all almost immediately, blinding the other three as they nearly stumbled backwards due to being blinded.

"Yeah, right!" Monika exclaimed while covering her eyes. "That's not gonna stop me!"

Monika pulled the trigger on her pistol and fired two bullets. To the assassin's surprise, she felt both suddenly strike her in the right shoulder. Predator groaned as she held her shoulder, feeling the blood leave via the wounds left by Monika's gunshots. However that didn't stop her. The assassin rushed forward to the group, kicking Monika across the room, and attempted to do the same to Feena and Grena, but was met with her foot colliding with Ragna's sword. Ragna lunged forward, forcing the woman to back-flip onto the ground and take stance, ready to fight the entire group all at once.

Ragna and Predator both strike first, his sword clashing with her claws repeatedly. Predator also held up her claws in defense as Grena had recovered and assaulted her with her chains. However as she tried to block Grena's chains, the end result was that her claws were entangled in them. Grena yanked her chains and pulled Predator towards her. However she was met by a flying knee to the face from the assassin as a result. Grena was knocked back as Feena hopped over her head and fired several arrows at Predator, who knocked them away with several swipes of her claws. The assassin then spun around and blocked Ragna's blade from behind, following up by tripping him and shoving him into Monika and Chat Noir who attempted to rush at her from behind Ragna. Predator ducked as two more arrows flew over her head, courtesy of Feena. The assassin rushed at the archer, swinging her claws left and right to stop any arrows that came her way. Feena held out her crossbow to catch Predator's attack, doing so successfully. As the woman broke away from her deadlock, Feena moved forward and smacked Predator in the face with her crossbow, followed by the assassin spin kicking Feena in the face and knocking her down. As Feena was on the ground Predator attempted to pounce on her but was knocked out of the air by Ragna and Monika crashing into her mid attack.

As the two tried to pin her down, Predator retaliated by rapidly kicking Ragna in the stomach, nearly causing the man to let go. However it was enough that Monika couldn't hold her down on her own, allowing Predator to spin out and tackle Monika down. The girl attempted to shoot her at close with her peacemaker but was quickly taken down as Predator smacked her gun away and then slashed her across the face. Monika shrieked as Predator's claw scratched her face. Monika kicked her leg backwards and kneed Predator in the behind, knocking her off of her and allowing Monika to try and mount her. Predator caught her in midair and headbutted the girl, causing her to fall to the ground as she let go and allowed the assassin to get up. As she went in to try and dropkick Monika, Predator suddenly looked down in shock as her own shadow started moving. Her shadow sprang up behind her and caught her in a full nelson, preventing her from moving. Looking to her left she saw Chat Noir sitting on a chair of shadows, spinning his cane with a smirk look that let her know this was his doing.

However her focus was quickly changed off of Chat Noir as Ragna and Grena slammed their fists into Predator's now exposed abdomen, in which the assassin could be heard rasping through her mask as the two punches collided. This was then followed by Monika who had gotten up and Feena kneeing her in the stomach as well. Predator started groaning loudly in pain as her legs started shaking weakly. Her shadow then released her, causing her to drop down to her hands and knees, grunting and breathing heavily. Immediately, several chain-like shadows spawned from the ground and wrapped around Predator's legs, binding her to the ground. Grena then walked behind the woman and grabbed her hands, pulling them back and tying them behind her back using her chains. As of now, Predator was sitting up on the ground and tied down onto her knees, as the group stood in front of her.

"That hurt." She said as she looked away from the group.

"Can the crap, woman." Grena stated. "What the hell was this for? Who hired you?"

"..."

"Hey!" Monika exclaimed. "Keeping quiet isn't exactly an option for you here you know!"

"Ah don't waster your breath with this one." Chat Noir shrugged as he spoke. "Predator's known for keeping silent. She doesn't really speak to people when she's after their lives."

"We've got her tied up." Ragna stated. "Her own life is at stake here and she's just going to keep quiet? Just like that?"

"See for yourself."

Truth be told, Predator kept quiet completely. She didn't say a word, nor did she make any sound. She didn't do anything that would make the group seem like she was going to talk or answer any of their questions. Feena just sighed and groaned at this revelation.

"You kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "All of this for nothing?!"

"Least she won't be causing us trouble anymore." Grena replied. "All that's left is to try and figure out what are we gonna do with her."

While the group continued to talk Predator growled quietly, as she started wiggling her hands around, trying to strike the shadow chains around her legs. She growled lowly as she stared down the group, making sure that they didn't notice her. Suddenly her claws manage to slip under the chains. From there she slowly started to move her hands around, slowly sawing the chains off of her legs so that she could escape.

"Huh?"

Grena suddenly looked up as she felt the chains around her arm moving around. Looking to where the chains extended out towards Predator, she could see it was those chains that were moving. Looking closer, she could see Predator's claws slowly working their way to cutting her legs free of Chat Noir's trap.

"What the-?!" She exclaimed.

By the time everyone realized what was going on Predator's claws had managed to cut through the chains around her legs. Chat Noir quickly tried to chain her down once again, but the assassin flipped herself around and avoided the chains. Predator kicked herself forward towards Grena, headbutting the woman. She then spun around and kicked her backwards with both feet, sending them both in the opposite directions of each other. Because of this Grena's chains slipped off of Predator's hands, freeing the woman as she landed on the ground.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" Grena exclaimed as she caught her balance.

Grena readied herself as Predator lunged at them, only for Ragna to tackle the assassin back down to the floor. Attempting to hold her in place, Ragna and Predator struggled back and forth. Suddenly Predator managed to break her hands free and cut a hole in the floor under them. The floor underneath the two started to give in until Ragna and Predator fell downwards. The rest of the group started to jump down after them.

When the group all landed in the next floor they found that instead of a normal floor, they were in the mechanical area of the clock tower. Everything that was making the hands of the clock tower tick was in this room. Gears could be seen spinning slowly and rhythmically to the loud, echoing sounds of a second hand ticking repeatedly. The area was more massive than they would have assumed from the outside. Looking all around the group was sort of impressed by the sight before them.

"To think they built this tower so long ago." Chat Noir stated. "The amount of hard work and effort they put into this beauty and even today, it still works perfectly. Truly a sight to behold. The hands on the inside were a nice touch also for the workers. It really seemed to help them align things up with-"

"We can admire the fancy gears later." Grena said, wrapping up her chains as she did not want to get caught in a turning gear. "Now where the hell's-"

"Over there!"

Monika shouted out and got the group's attention. As they turned their attention to where she was pointing, they saw that Ragna and Predator were still fighting each other, the two standing on top of the ticking second hand, clashing back and forth with each other and trying to keep their balance whenever the hand moved.

"Speaking of hands on the inside..." Chat Noir said.

"What are those two doing?!" Feena asked aloud.

With the two fighters Ragna and Predator continued to go at it on top of the second hand. Ragna mainly trying to keep his balance on the constant ticking hand while Predator was having better luck keeping her balance as she swiped at Ragna more frequently than he could swing at her. Blocking one of her next attacks with his shield, Ragna jumped and backflipped onto the minute hand that was moving at a less frequent speed, making it easier for Ragna to move. As Predator stepped forward he swung his blade horizontally downward onto the assassin, who blocked with her claws. Suddenly Predator was forced to move back as the second hand approached the thirty second mark of the clock. Because of this, she dropped down and latched onto the hand using her claws. Ragna held his large sword downward and made a stabbing motion towards Predator's hand, the assassin responding by using her one free hand to swipe at his sword and feet as the second hand ticked.

As the hand came around to the forty second mark, Predator swung herself around onto the top of the hand and rushed at Ragna once again, forcing him back and making her way onto the minute hand as well. Predator swiped left and right at Ragna, the man blocking with his shield before spinning around and swiping with his sword at her feet. The assassin hopped over his attack and kneed him in the face, knocking him backwards to the edge of the minute hand. Ragna was struggling to catch himself as he could feel that he might fall off at any moment. Predator attempted to rush at him and speed things up. However when she reached him, Ragna kicked her upward, flipping himself around and hung onto the minute hand with his right arm. He quickly pulled himself up and jumped up into the air as Predator started to come down.

"Inferno Divider!"

Ragna slashed Predator across the chest. The assassin winced at the attack but held herself together. Seeing the second hand approaching, she latched onto it and spun around, kicking Ragna in the chest to knock him back. Ragna latched onto the hour hand as he fell backwards before he could reach the ground. Pulling himself up, he stood on top of the hour hand as Predator stood on top of the second. The two stared each other down until the second hand reached the fifteen second mark. From there, Predator rushed at Ragna once again, the man readying his sword in defense. Once again, their two weapons clashed as they enter a deadlock.

"Ragna!"

Ragna suddenly looked over to his right, and saw Monika and the others all rushing over to the two. Predator saw this as an advantage. She quickly broke free of the deadlock, and dropped down to the second hand heading to the thirty second mark.

"The hell?!" Ragna asked in confusion.

Before he knew it, Predator swung back up in front of Ragna and struck him the head with a hard knee, knocking him back to the face of the clock tower. As Ragna came off the back of the clock tower's face, Predator crouched on the hour hand, then lunged forward to him. Before everyone knew it, Predator tackled Ragna and herself through the clock's face, sending them free falling on the outside.

"RAGNA!" The group all called out.

With the two in free fall, Ragna tried to push Predator off of him.

"What the hell woman?!" Ragna exclaimed. "If you keep this up you'll take us both out!"

"No." Predator responded. "Just you."

Predator spun around midair and slammed her feet into Ragna's chest. This propelled her upwards and sent Ragna downwards even faster than before. Predator latched onto the side of the clock tower with her claws, stopping herself from falling at all after a few seconds. From there, she hung on the side of the clock tower as Ragna spiraled away.

"Dammit!" Ragna thought to himself, attempting to push himself forward to the clock tower. "That bitch really screwed me over! I can't let her get away with this and I can't afford to crash like this!"

Ragna tried to force him to move towards the clock tower, having little effect. He frantically reached out with his monstrous claw, having little to no effect.

"I won't... Let her... Get away with this like that...!"

Ragna grunted loudly as he continued to reach out, the ground quickly approaching.

"You're gonna pay for this you little bitch!" He exclaimed aloud.

Suddenly before Ragna knew it, his body moved not only forward but upward onto the clock tower. His monstrous claw was scrapping up against the walls out of the clock tower as he moved upward. Ragna let out a war cry as he went straight upward towards Predator, who hung there with a surprised look on her face.

"No way...!" Predator exclaimed quietly. "I wasn't aware he could-?!

Predator was taken off guard as Ragna slammed his fist straight into her, sending her upwards as she crashed onto the roof of the clock tower groaning in pain. Ragna in the meanwhile, had finally calm down from being angered by Predator's trick. He looked around and noticed that he was suspended in midair.

"What the...?" He said to himself. "Why haven't I fallen yet? What's going...?!"

Ragna turned around left and right, looking around to try and see what was keeping him in the air. Suddenly he saw that he was able to see his reflection from a reflective surface on the side of the clock tower. The reflective surface was a good distance away, but looking into it Ragna could see something slowly moving behind him.

"Something's... behind me?"

Ragna suddenly looked around as he found himself moving towards the reflective surface, allowing him to get a closer look. When he reached the reflective surface he stopped himself from coming close by placing his hands in front of him. Looking at his reflection... he saw a dark black pair of wings rhythmically flapping behind him. Spinning around to see them better, he could see that they were attached to his own back, leaving Ragna shocked.

"These are... my wings?!" He asked himself. "Then..."

Ragna slowly moved back.

"I-I'm flying!?"

**To Be Continued...**


	17. Hunted II

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XVII: Hunted (Part II)**

* * *

**Location: Old Clock Tower, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

After their recent fight against the assassin Predator, the woman's last ditch effort was to try and take Ragna down by tackling him out of the clock tower. However the moment she did, Ragna managed to come back via the ability of flight, which left the man utterly surprised. As of now, Ragna stared at his wings in the reflective surface, understanding that he now has the ability to fly.

"I-I don't understand. Since when can I fly?!" He asked himself in shock. "Is this another one of those elemental things? Is this something that the Azure can do now too-?!"

Ragna held his arm out in front of him, and was immediately surprised. The shell of the Azure Grimoire was closed shut. No power whatsoever was currently coming from Ragna's Azure. This just left the man with even more questions.

"It's not the Azure?!" He exclaimed, floating back in surprise. "No way... Then... what is this?" Ragna flew back up to the reflective surface, looking at his back to see the wings were indeed coming from him. "These are my wings. This is a power that I possess now. But if the Azure isn't helping out with something like this then what could've given me this power?"

Ragna suddenly looked closer at the reflection and noticed that the wings were starting to disappear. He soon realized that his wings were indeed disappearing. Quickly, Ragna latched onto the wall he was in front of and hung there, stopping himself from entering another free fall like earlier.

"Well, I know one thing for sure..." Ragna sighed. "They aren't permanent."

"Yo! Ragna!"

Ragna looked up as someone called out to him. There he saw Monika, Feena, Grena, and Chat Noir looking out the opening made in the clock tower and downward to try and find the man.

"Hey!" Ragna called back. "I'm over here!"

The group managed to hear Ragna's voice.

"There!" Feena exclaimed. "I see him!"

"Point me in the direction." Grena said. "I'll see if I can pull him up."

Feena pointed in the direction that Ragna was hanging. From there, everyone managed to lock their eyes on his position. Immediately Grena threw out her chains in his directions, the reach being long enough that Ragna was able to grab hold of them very easily. He then let go of the wall as Grena and the other all began to try and pull him upwards.

Meanwhile Predator was currently still lodged inside of the roof of the clock tower. The assassin groaned loudly as she did not currently have the strength to move at all.

* * *

**Location: 10th Floor, Goldenia**

"Over here! The commotion came from this way!"

On the ground of the tenth floor, at least a dozen of people had gathered around the clock tower. The reason being that numerous bright flashes had been seen emitting from the clock tower which concerned civilians. When the people gathered however, they became even more concerned when Ragna and Predator were thrown through the face of the clock tower, leaving a giant hole. As of now, several soldiers had rushed over after receiving a call from the people. Among these soldiers was Juri, who after recovering, had gone back on patrol in hopes of catching his targets.

"Are you sure that the source came from the top of the clock tower?" Juri asked one of the soldiers.

"Yes sir!" One of the soldiers responded.

"That's got to be them." Juri said to himself. "It can only be Monika Weisswind and the others up there." Juri turned his attention to all of the soldiers. "Are we able to get into the clock tower?"

"No progress yet sir!" A female soldier said.

Juri's attention was directed to several soldiers attempting to ram open the clock tower's bottom door, to no success. This was because that earlier in the night before Predator's attack, the group had not only boarded it down once again, but also pushed the stove they found earlier in front of the door to make it harder to barge open. Several soldiers attempted to use their swords to try and cut down the door as well, but were stopped when colliding with the stove.

"Whatever's in front of that door is making it harder for us to push through." The female soldier continued. "And out swords are having trouble cutting through!"

"Dammit! This is the easier way for us to make out way inside the clock tower. What about the other entrances?"

"We'll try them immediately sir!"

Juri looked back and forth between the hole in the face of the clock tower and the groups of soldiers attempting to break down the doors to the clock tower. He then groaned.

"I can't wait for this!" Juri exclaimed. "Jick! Harper! Follow me!"

The two soldiers named Jick and Harper both looked over and followed Juri as he ran off towards directly under the area where the face of the clock tower is.

"What're you planning Juri?" Harper asked, shouldering his rifle.

"We've got to get up there ourselves." Juri answered. "If we leave the soldiers down here then they'll be able to catch anyone that tries to exit out from the bottom. We have to get up there and make sure they don't try to jump out from the top. You with me?"

"Always." Jick said, readying his halberd.

"Right!"

Soon a piece of earth shot up with the three soldiers on it, heading upward.

* * *

**Location: Old Clock Tower, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

"Up we go."

After being pulled up almost to the top, Monika and Feena grabbed onto Ragna's hands and pulled the man back inside the clock tower. Finally the group was able to take a sigh in relief.

"Damn, that was close one" Grena said. "You were almost a goner."

"What happened?" Monika asked. "We saw you fall. How did you suddenly get back up here?"

"I don't know actually." Ragna responded. "I was falling and then all of sudden, I grew wings out of nowhere and flew straight up towards Predator."

The group looked at Ragna surprised.

"You just suddenly grew wings out of nowhere?!" Monika asked. "H-How?!"

"I don't know! It's still surprising to me! Hell, what's worse is that they just disappeared on me before you guys spotted me, and now I don't know how to make them appear again."

"We can worry about Ragna's newest ability later." Chat Noir chimed in. "Right now we have more pressing matters that deserve our attention." Everyone turned to Chat Noir as a shadow cat hopped onto his shoulders. "The Imperial Army's right outside, and they plan on making their way inside. Looks like Predator's little showstopper managed to draw in everybody's attention."

"Hang on. Are you telling me she threw me out of the tower on purpose?" Ragna asked surprised.

"That is precisely what I'm saying. Predator seemed to be confident in that attack. She knew that you would either die from the collision when you hit the ground, or that you would live with major injuries. She also knew that by showing herself and you to the entire floor from such a height, people were bound to see you, especially when you crash. From there she was expecting for the Imperial Army to apprehend you, in which she'll collect the reward for your capture. But now that you've learned the power of flight, her plans have been messed up, and the Imperial Army is here to see what the issue is."

"So you're telling me that at this very moment, we're all surrounded?!" Grena exclaimed. "Shit! How the hell are we supposed to get out of this now?!"

"Now, now." Chat Noir held out a hand. "Let's not panic. We still have one option left."

"And that is?" Monika asked.

Chat Noir answered her question by pointing to the large hole in the face of the clock tower.

"Ragna and Predator made a prefect escape route for us when they crashed through there." He answered. "if we can get out of here and onto the roof of another building without being seen, then we should be able to reach the tunnel system once again."

"There's still a problem." Ragna said. "We'll have to fly in order to get out safely. I don't know how exactly to make these wings come back and that's not gonna be good for when we jump out there."

"Feena and I could use Wind." Monika butted in. "We might be able to use a wind current and bring everyone along."

"Too slow." Feena responded. "We'd never be able to blow all of us across so quickly."

"Worry about that later!" Grena exclaimed. "Look above you!"

"What?!"

As the group looked up they heard the sounds of someone or something crashing through the face of the clock tower. There, they saw Predator pouncing down on them once again, having pulled herself out of the roof of the clock tower and came back down in order to finish her mission. Quickly, Grena whistled and tossed over Ragna's sword that he lost when Predator knocked him through the clock tower. As Predator readied herself, she swung her claws at Ragna, who swung his sword in response. The result was that Predator's claws missed her target, while Ragna's sword struck Predator's mask, cutting it in half. The assassin could be heard groaning as she skid across the ground. Predator growled as she looked up at the group, her face plain for everyone to see.

"Predator is it?" Monika asked. "You're outnumbered here. Don't try anything, and just get out of here."

"The Imperial Army is directly outside this tower." Predator responded, standing straight up. "Even if I don't attack you, you'll still be apprehended either way. However if I don't turn you in myself, then all of my efforts are in vain."

"You don't stand a chance." Grena smirked. "It's five against one here!"

Chat Noir cleared his throat, silently trying to remind the group that he's not one for fighting head on.

"I'll stay over here and think of a plan." Chat Noir said, stepping back from the group.

"...Well... four against one then." Grena corrected. "Regardless, you're still outnumbered!"

"Let's even the odds then!"

The group looked back at the opening as all of a sudden, a large chunk of earth shot upward towards the opening in the face of the clock tower. On top of it stood Juri, Jick, and Harper, who'd all return in order to defeat the group themselves.

"Juri?!" Monika said in shock. "You're back up already?"

"I cannot allow myself to be defeated after one attempt." Juri stated. "I'm here to settle things and take all of you in."

"I'm on your side in this." Predator said. "I am Predator, an assassin that's taken the task of apprehending these five as said by Her Highness. If you'll cooperate with me, this will be easier."

"You're doing us a huge favor here miss." Jick chuckled. "Alright. Let's show these guys what's-"

"Oh go bite yourself!"

Before anyone knew it, Grena's chains suddenly latched onto Jick's arm. The soldier was quickly yanked towards the chained mercenary, who's head lit aflame. Grena headbutted the man, causing a small explosion blasting him back a few inches as Jick fell to the ground.

"You wanna fight?!" Grena exclaimed. "Let's go you bitches! I can take you on!"

Grena attempted to rush the others, but was quickly tripped up as Jick's polearm struck her legs. The soldier got and quickly went on the offensive, followed by Grena turning around and attack by wrapping her chains around her fist and punching against his halberd. As Juri and Harper rushed to back him up, they were cut off by gunshots and arrows from Monika and Feena respectively. Harper quickly aimed his rifle and fired on Feena, who jumped out of the way. Meanwhile Monika and Juri drew their swords and clashed with each other. While this went on, Ragna and Predator clashed with each other once again.

"I think I'll leave the roughhousers to have their fun." Chat Noir thought to himself as he looked out at the opening in the face of the clock tower. "I'd better use this time to plan out an escape route for us." Chat Noir stood in front of the opening and examined the area outside, adjusting his monocle as he looked around. "Let's see here... Our initial plan is to advance from the rooftops without being seen. But, thanks to all the commotion, a straight jump might not be such a good idea."

Chat Noir held out his hand towards the opening. The shadow cat on his shoulders hopped off and ran straight outward, jumping out towards the nearby roof. However the cat didn't seem to make it too far as it could be seen falling down, even past the pillar of earth made by Juri. Chat Noir rubbed his chin as he thought, the cat later reappearing by his side.

"That jump might be a little too hard for us all to make." Chat Noir continued. "However, that is where our individual powers can come in. My abilities to move through shadows should allow me to phase into the shadows of buildings with ease. Grena has her chains so she'll find something to latch onto and will be fine. Monika and Feena are both wind users, so with that element they can make it." Chat Noir sighed as he put his hands on his hips. "The only problem is Ragna. While his new wings would work, there's too many risks for us to take."

Chat Noir quickly jumped out of the way as Juri was sent backwards in his direction during his clash with Monika. As the soldier recovered, Monika quickly went back on the offensive, swords clashing against each other. Meanwhile Chat Noir landed on top of the hour hand of the clock tower, which its hands were still ticking.

"The first risk;" the phantom thief continued. "He's not too sure about how to control it, meaning he's not sure about how to turn them on or off. The second being it clearly has a time limit, as it timed out on him while he was flying. If it were to do that while we were on the way to the underground tunnels, he could fall somewhere where we can't get him, or worse. If only I knew how long the wings would last, then that wouldn't be such an issue." Chat Noir thought silently for a moment as he looked out at the rest of the group fighting Predator and the Imperial Soldiers. Finally he sighed. "Winging these types of things usually aren't my style." He then pulled out two more of his cat bombs. "But, it looks like it may come to that."

Chat Noir whistled loudly, getting everybody's attention.

"Let's get going guys!" He called out.

The group nodded. Grena wrapped her chains around Jick and flung the soldier around, slamming him into Harper, Juri, and Predator before retracting her chains. Immediately the group ran over towards Chat Noir.

"Got something?" Monika asked.

"We'll have to wing it first." Chat Noir answered. "Follow my lead."

"Think you can get those wings of yours working again?" Feena asked Ragna.

"I can try." Ragna nodded and said.

"No time to waste then." Grena stated. "Let's move!"

Chat Noir nodded, looking behind the group as Predator and the soldiers got up. He smirked and quickly armed and threw one of his cat bombs in their direction. Predator was able to recognize what was about to happen and quickly shielded her eyes. The group of five then quickly ran towards the opening, Chat Noir leading them.

"How the hell are we gonna wing our way out of this one?" Ragna thought to himself. "I haven't even figured out how to use my own wings. What caused them to pop out last time? All I know is that I wanted to make that bitch pay for trying to drop me from the top of the clock tower and suddenly I started flying... Maybe if I try that again it'll work...?"

Quickly the group all reached the edge of the clock tower, jumping out. Chat Noir preparing to phase in to any nearby shadow in order to escape, throwing a second cat bomb below him, blinding the people from looking upward. Feena and Monika both sailed across the open skies via wind, while Grena latched her chains onto anything nearby and swung in that direction. The last one to jump out was Ragna.

"Come on wings work with me here!" Ragna said to himself. "Last time I wanted to get back at Predator for that cheap trick and you showed up! Now I want you to help us get the hell out of here, as quickly as you possibly can!"

Ragna closed his eyes as he jumped out, not expecting to make the wide gap. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and saw himself being carried through the skies. Looking behind him, he saw his black wings extending out from his back, allowing the man to soar through the skies alongside the others.

"No way!" Feena exclaimed. "You're really flying!"

"Alright!" Ragna exclaimed. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

Ragna started to speed up past the others, and soon he noticed that he was really getting away from them.

"Shit, that's too fast." He said. "How do I slow these things down-!"

Ragna tried to make himself slow down, but instead he found himself flying backwards towards the group. Monika and Feena quickly drifted to the right out of the man's way as he came towards them quickly.

"H-Hey!" Monika exclaimed. "Stop messing around Ragna!"

"You think I'm doing this on purpose?!" Ragna questioned. "Dammit, go back the other way! How the hell do I control these-"

Ragna tried to turn himself back the other way. However instead the man found himself spinning around repeatedly as he flew off to the left, away from everyone else.

"Can he not control those wings?!" Monika asked, she and Feena stopping midair.

"New powers are always hard at first." Chat Noir responded, appearing next to them on a building that Grena soon swung onto as well. "Most likely, he'll require some practice before he's able to truly manipulate those wings. They're like a prosthetic limb in a way. You're not just gonna get used to something that new right away. He'll need some time and practice." Chat Noir gestures a hand towards the man flying off. "And right now, this is good practice for him."

"This is just complicating this you know." Grena chimed in. "If he keeps flying around like that, he's bound to crash into something and get caught. Then we'll have to go and rescue him." The chained mercenary sighed, folding her arms. "We've been on this floor long enough don't you think?"

"The Imperial Dungeon's on a different floor! You won't stay here much longer!"

The four quickly snapped their heads upward towards the clock tower. There they saw that Predator had also recovered and made the jump, clinging onto the building with her claws. Pulling herself up, she dashed towards the group of four once again.

"I'll deal with your out of control friend later." She said as she ran. "Right now, you four are priority!"

"Damn, we don't have time for this!" Feena groaned.

"You three can deal with getting away from Predator." Chat Noir said, disappearing into the shadows. "I'll keep an eye on Ragna."

The three girls looked at each other and quickly ran off, taking to the air once again as Predator followed them by leaping from building to building.

Meanwhile with Ragna, the man found himself panicking and spiraling around out of control. Eventually after several seconds of spinning around while flying, the man managed to straighten himself out, but hadn't been able to stop himself from moving.

"Dammit, what the hell is this crap?!" He exclaimed. "These pieces of shit are just causing me more problems! Why the hell are they so hard to control?!"

Ragna looked ahead and saw himself slowly descending as he went forward.

"I'm gonna end up crashing into the street if this keeps up!" He groans.

As Ragna soared just below the streets of the tenth floor, people were quickly running for cover, covering their heads as Ragna flew over them. Looking ahead of him Ragna could see a rather tall building in his way. He grunted, seeing that his wings had no current intention of pulling up.

"Damn you pieces of shit!" He exclaimed. "PULL UP DAMMIT!"

Ragna used all of his strength and will to try and move upward. Just as he was about to crash into the building, he suddenly changed trajectory and went straight up along the building. He sighed in relief as he managed to miraculously avoid crashing.

"This is gonna be one hell of an escape huh?" He said quietly to himself as he looked down at the frightened crowd. He then looked back towards the direction he came from. "Now how hard is it gonna be to turn around and head back? Well, only one way to find out."

Ragna kicked his feet against the building while flying, and moved backwards off of the building. With enough force, his wings went with his movements and the man found himself flying back in the direction he came from. The only problem was he was upside down, and constantly trying to flip himself around. Meanwhile in the distance, Chat Noir was watching Ragna fly upside down back towards the rest of the group. The phantom thief sighed and put a hand on his head as he started to go and follow off Ragna.

Meanwhile with the girls, Monika, Feena, and Grena still found themselves running around the rooftops of the city while being pursued continuously by a determined Predator. No matter which way the girls decided to go in, they could not get Predator off of their tail.

"Dammit this is getting us nowhere!" Feena exclaimed. "At this rate we'll reach the tunnels and put ourselves and Goblin Mage in even more danger than now!"

"We can't keep heading for the tunnels like this!" Grena stated. "No matter what we can't seem to get her off our tail!"

"And if we split up she'll just start picking each of us off one by one." Monika commented. "Even with all of us skillfully working together, she was still able to keep up with us for a while. If we split up, then we'll be at a bigger disadvantage."

"What? You want us to turn around and fight her then? We're in the middle of town! We don't need those soldiers catching up to us!"

"And we also need to put a stop to Predator following us, as soon as possible!"

"Ugh, this is all too hard!" Feena groaned. "Keep going! I'll stall her!"

"Feena? What are planning to do?"

Feena just smirk at Monika's comment. The ranged mercenary stopped and gliding slowly in midair. She turned around and faced Predator, crossbow in hand and loaded. The assassin blinked and began to skid to a stop for a moment as she saw what Feena was doing. Immediately, the girl fired several arrows Predator, who responded by slashing each of them with her left claw, and then running at Feena. She then swept her right claw in front of her again, cutting down several more arrows. Feena then loaded one last arrow and began drifting backwards. She fired it and quickly turned around and flew off into the wind. Predator slashed the arrow vertically downward. However once her claws came in contact with the arrow, black ink suddenly came squirting out of it, hitting the assassin right in the eyes. Predator then tripped and fell down on top of the roofs of one of the buildings. Lying directly next to the edge as she attempted to wipe the ink out of her eyes.

Starting to regain her vision just a little bit, she manage to catch a glimpse of Feena before she could get out of sight. Having a general idea of which way her targets were heading, she continued to wipe her eyes clean. Suddenly, she could hear something heading in her direction from below. As her vision was becoming clear in her right eye she looked down to see Juri, Jick and Harper running through the streets right next to the building, also on the lookout for the group.

"I could've sworn they came out this way!" Juri said to the others. "How far could they have gone?"

"They can't be too far ahead!" Harper responded.

"We've gotta keep pressing forward." Jick stated. "We'll take them down sooner or later."

"Take a right at about eight more houses down and then keep straight." Predator called out, getting their attention as she continued to wipe ink off of her face. "That's where I last saw them heading."

"Oh! Predator!" Juri said. "Thank you again. Come on! Let's go!"

Jick and Harper nodded as they followed Juri off into the directions that Predator gave them. The assassin sighed as she continued to finish wiping ink out of her eyes. Suddenly she heard something coming from behind her. Turn around she saw Ragna fly just past her, heading to the right in the same direction she told Juri and the soldiers to head into. She then grunted and went into a crouching position as if she were a cat. The assassin then jumped forward onto another building and began running after Ragna. Chat Noir soon landed on the building Predator was standing on, and saw that she and Ragna were getting away. The kid then phased into the shadows and quickly ran after them.

"I didn't think they'd get that far so quickly." Ragna said to himself. "Where could they have gone?"

Having managed to straighten himself out while flying, Ragna was able to successfully look around. Even though he was still having problems in controlling his wings to turn when he wants, he figured that he could fly straight until he needed to move again. Ragna looked around left to right, back and forward, trying to locate Monika, Feena, and Grena. Suddenly when he looked over to his left, he noticed in the distance what looked like somebody surfing across the wind.

"That's gotta be Feena." Ragna said. "Alright wings, now I gotta make you turn if I wanna-Huh?!"

Ragna suddenly looked back at his wings and noticed that they started to fade away.

"Crap! Not now!" He exclaimed. "Dammit, I was so close!"

Ragna suddenly found himself falling from flying, crashing onto the roof of a building and rolling onto the ground below. Chat Noir had reappeared on a nearby roof and winced.

"That's gonna leave a mark." He said.

Predator landed on the same roof and stood directly above Ragna. The woman just continued to wear a serious look on her face as she stared down at the man who crash landed. As Ragna groaned while standing up, the assassin jumped down and attempted to pounce on him from above.

"I think that was about a minute and a half, maybe?" Ragna asked himself, trying to figure out how long did his wings last before giving out. "Was that how long they lasted last time? It feels longer..."

Ragna suddenly looked up and saw Predator about to strike him. He quickly jumped backwards just in time to avoid behind hit by Predator's claws. The assassin rolled forward and immediately went in on Ragna, swiping left and right as the man blocked her claws with his large sword. Ragna hopped over leg as she attempted to sweep at him low. Ragna then spun around and brought his sword down on Predator vertically, to which the assassin somersaulted backwards, landing with a flip. However as she touched the ground, she went wide eyed as all of a sudden she found herself moving without her consent or action. Under her feet, a shadow=like platform had appeared, suddenly springing upward as if it were a spring trap, and sent Predator flying diagonally to her right, causing her slam into the wall of a building. Ragna placed his sword back on his waste and ran off, using this as an opportunity to get away from Predator and back to the others. Predator groaned and pulled herself out of the wall, rubbing her head as she wondered what the hell happened to her. She then shook her head and quickly dashed off after Ragna, trying to catch him. Chat Noir then landed on the ground and saw Predator and Ragna running off. He then proceeded to run after then, but soon came to a stop as he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello there what have we here?" He asked aloud.

The phantom thief walked over to a nearby wall where there was a piece of paper attached to it. Ripping off the piece of paper he examined it. He then saw that it was a wanted poster of Predator. The picture having her face partially shown, as it appeared that she was either taking off or putting on her mask. Skimming over the information written across the wanted poster, Chat Noir then saw the reward for if Predator were to be handed over to the specific person, who's information for being contacted was on the poster as well, excluding their name. He then smirked.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Looks like somebody's put a hit out on our little assassin here. I could hand this over to those soldiers... But I think the Mercenary's Guild could use the money more than the Imperial Army." Chat Noir then rolled up the wanted poster and stuck it into his pocket. "I'll keep this for later."

The boy then proceeded to take off after Ragna and Predator.

With the girls, after Feena had caught up to them they looked all around to try and see if Predator was anywhere around. Looking around, it seemed as if they successfully escaped from Predator. At that point the girls soon stopped their flight and landed on the ground one by one.

"That did it, I think." Feena said while smiling.

"The tunnels shouldn't be too far ahead." Monika commented. "I just hope Chat Noir and Ragna can catch up to us too."

"You sure you don't wanna turn around and try and find them?" Grena asked,

"We risk getting caught if we turn back-"

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

Monika and the others quickly ducked and turned around upon hearing two gunshots soar above their heads. Behind them, they saw Juri and Jick running towards them, while Harper stood in the back, firing his rifle towards them.

"We won't let you get away this time!" Juri yelled out.

"Damn, they caught up to us too?!" Feena groaned.

"We don't have time to keep fighting like this!" Monika exclaimed, pulling out her peacemaker. "Feena! Grena! Down in front!"

Feena and Grena ducked as Monika fires six shots in the direction of the soldiers. Harper felt three of them strike his armor, while two grazed against the side of Jick's helmet. The last building struck Juri's armor in the shoulder area.

"Hot damn." Grena said impressed. "You're one hell of a shot!"

"No choice left! Scatter!" Feena shouted.

Monika and Feena both took off in separate directions while Grena swung her chains above her and latched onto a nearby post, pulling herself upward. Juri and Jick both ran after Monika and Feena respectively. Harper stepped up and started firing towards Grena who was swinging away. As the chained mercenary started getting away, the man shouldered his rifle and took off running on the ground after her, not letting her out of his sight.

Back with Ragna, the man continued to run through the streets as he looks up and all around to try and spot Monika, Feena and Grena once again, all while at the same time trying to restart his wings.

"Come on, I know I same them head this way." The man said to himself as he ran. "I can't keep running from this woman forever. Not with how fast she-"

Ragna suddenly looked up to his right and saw Predator dashing on the wall beside him at alarming speeds. The assassin then jumped off the wall and spin kicked Ragna in the chest, knocking him down and back. The man groaned as Predator then landed on the ground in front of him. She then bent over and picked him up, slamming him against a wall and holding him there. However the moment she tried to go in and finish him, Ragna headbutted Predator, knocking her backwards. He then tackled Predator down to the ground, pressing his knees against her abdomen to keep her pinned down. Predator growled as she tried to get up, only to have her hands pinned down to the ground also.

Ragna quickly stood back up and kicked Predator to the wall once again, drawing his large sword as he was ready to put up another fight. Predator quickly hopped up to her feet and dashed at Ragna once again, her claws clashing with Ragna's sword over and over. As Ragna brought his sword down, Predator avoided the attack with a back flip, then kneed Ragna in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. She then swept low with her claws, then tackled Ragna through the window of another building. Hoping out of the building, Predator landed on all fours in a crouching position as she was prepared for Ragna to come back out. However, she suddenly went wide eyed as Ragna came out at a much faster rate. Ragna's wings had spawned out while he was inside the building. Predator was taken away as Ragna slammed into her while flying. Predator attempted to strike Ragna while flying, swiping left and right but failing. Ragna then suddenly moved back and placed his hand on Predator's face. The two slammed against a wall, Predator face first while Ragna kicked his feet against the wall to avoid crashing. As he let go of the assassin, she could be seen sliding onto the ground, her head cocked to the side as she laid up against the wall unconscious. Ragna then began flying backwards as he looked at the unconscious assassin.

"That should've taken care of her." He said to himself, looking backwards. "Alright, come on wings. Pull up!"

Ragna attempted to force himself upward once again. He noticed that slowly but steadily he was moving upwards as he could start seeing above the roofs.

"Monika, Feena, and Grena have got to be somewhere around here. Where the hell are they? Dammit, now I need to go forward." Ragna looked back at his wings. "I don't understand these things. I know they're on my back, but for some reason... I can't feel them. It's like I don't have any control of them at all. What the hell is going on?"

Ragna felt himself suddenly slowly collide with something behind him. He saw a shadowy platform behind him, keeping him in place. Chat Noir then appeared on said platform from above.

"Your body hasn't gotten used to the new organs yet it seems." Chat Noir explained. "You need to keep practicing and flying around if you want to start feeling those wings of yours, yet alone flying around normally."

"They don't last forever you know. How the hell am I supposed to learn to fly so quickly?"

"It takes time. For instance, you should be practicing now." Chat Noir points over to another set of buildings. "I think the tunnels should be over in that direction. Try flying over there then."

"Right. Thanks."

Ragna kicked off of the shadowy wall and started flying off in the direction of the tunnels. Chat Noir then lowered himself onto the ground, looking off towards where Predator laid unconscious.

With the assassin, the woman groaned as she started to come to. Pulling herself up, she started to stand and looked around to see if Ragna was anywhere nearby. She then ran off into the streets, ducking into an alleyway looking around for the man.

"If you're looking for a man in a red coat, he's long gone."

Predator looked up as someone spake. From there, Chat Noir descended onto the ground below, stopping in front of her.

"You." Predator said.

"However if you'll wait a moment I would like to have a word with you regarding something... important." Chat Noir stated.

"...Important?"

Chat Noir then pulled out the wanted poster of Predator, surprising the woman for a second. "It seems that somebody has put out a hit on you. This is quite a personal request too Predator. Whoever the person isn't with the Imperial Army, now are they?"

"That's my fault. I slipped up on one of my targets. My face was exposed. But don't even bother with trying to hand me over. I've long since returned and killed the person who made this."

"That may be inconvenient... However... What if I were to tell you that I could pay off any mercenary the listed price here if they turned you into the Imperial Army as a criminal?"

"A child like you can pay off a mercenary two-hundred thousand gold for taking me into the Imperial Army? How?"

"Please, don't act coy. After all... I know you heard my name."

". . . . The Phantom Thief of Riverbrandt. Chat Noir. What do you want from me?"

"While I could easily set you up and make it so that even the Imperial Army makes you a wanted criminal, then hand you over to the Mercenary's Guild to allow them to make a profit off of your arrest, I'm willing to... overlook this. Depending on how you answer my next question."

". . . That is?"

"My identity. Now that you've seen the face of Chat Noir, I cannot simply allow you to roam the streets. You'll be a huge pain in my future heists if I allow that. Tell you what; If you can agree to forget that you ever saw my face, and me in general, then I'll forget about the whole wanted poster fiasco with you." Chat Noir stuck the wanted poster back in his pocket. "Do we have a deal?"

". . . No."

Predator reached into a small opening on the side of her outfit, and pulled out a wanted poster with a cat's face on it. Chat Noir knew immediately that this was a poster made about him.

"The bounty on your head is worse than what you can do to me. If I turn you in, along with the demon and the two traitors, there's no telling what can be done with such rewards. While not a member of the Mercenary's Guild, I am still a mercenary." The woman puts the poster away and points one of her claws at Chat Noir. "I am not here to cooperate with you, but I will arrest you as well."

Chat Noir sighed. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect this."

Chat Noir suddenly held out his cane as the top of it opened up. Within an instance, the sounds of a camera clicking could be heard from it. Predator clenched her fists and soon realized that Chat Noir had taken a picture of her, with her face fully exposed.

"Aw, I wish you had smiled. That was such a good picture."

"What good is another picture going to do?! How is that going to-"

"That person you said you went back and killed... That was a nobleman with ties to the royal guard itself." Predators eyes shot open as Chat Noir said that. "I dig some digging and managed to find that out as well. Now, if I were to combine this with the information you told me, and this picture of you. You won't have anywhere to hide. And before you try to say that I have no physical proof you said you killed him, I do. You think I haven't been recording this conversation?"

"You piece of shit!" Predator lunged at Chat Noir. "I won't let you-"

Chat Noir suddenly vanished from in front of her.

"What?!"

"Behind you~!"

Predator quickly turned around upon hearing Chat Noir's voice. But the moment she did, she was met with his cat cane smacking her across the head. Before she knew it, everything became dazed. She stumbled around as the last thing she saw in her blurry vision was none other than Chat Noir, who had a smug look on his face. With that, Predator fainted.

"You gotta love the diamond cat!" Chat Noir said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Ragna continued to soar through the skies, on the lookout for the girls. Looking left and right he wasn't finding anything. Suddenly, looking to the right, he was able to see the three in three different spaces. Monika was still clashing swords with Juri in an area close to where the underground tunnel is. Feena was still going hand to hand against Jick not too far off from Monika. Grena could be seen swinging around while avoiding gunshots from Harper.

"There!" Ragna said aloud. "Hey! Girls! Up here!

Ragna called out all around him, miraculously getting the girls' attention despite them being in different places. With Monika, she was currently in a deadlock between swords with Juri, when suddenly both looked up as they heard Ragna's voice.

"Ragna!" Monika exclaimed.

"Wait a minute." Juri said. "That's-"

Monika suddenly kicked Juri in the chest and broke the deadlock. As Juri stumbled back from the kick, he suddenly saw Monika disappear before his eyes, leaving him stunned.

Meanwhile with Feena, the girl had been ducking strikes from Jick's halberd when the two heard Ragna calling out to them. Feena looked up and smiled for a quick second while Jick didn't seem to be too distracted and rushed Feena once again. The ranged mercenary kicked up a gust of wind from below, taking off into the air and blowing Jick backwards.

"Damn elementalist!" Jick said.

With Grena, the woman had been swinging and dodging gunshots when she saw Ragna in the distance.

"Looks like it's time to get out of here." Grena said to herself.

Looking down, Grena formed a large ball of fire in her hand, stunning Harper as she threw it straight down towards him. As the soldier jumped out of the way, he looked back up to see he had lost sight of Grena.

"What?!" Harper exclaimed.

With Ragna, the man was soon flying nearby where Chat Noir pointed to.

"Alright, this should be the spot." He said quietly, looking back at his wings. "I've gotta force these things to do what I want then. I know they're there. I have to let my body acknowledge them."

Ragna soon found himself on a slow descent downward.

"Come on faster! That's not-"

Immediately, the man started going straight down at crashing speeds.

"Too fast!"

Ragna soon crashed into the ground, just as the girls arrived as well. The man groaned as Monika, Feena, and Grena started to help him up off of the ground.

"Thanks..." Ragna sighed.

"It's nothing." Monika said.

"Glad to see you're alright." Grena also said.

"Where's Chat Noir?" Feena asked.

"Right here."

The group looked up as Chat Noir dropped down in front of them.

"Sorry I'm late." The phantom thief apologized. "I had a few things I had to wrap up. But don't worry, I've gotten Predator off of your tail thankfully."

As they spoke, the group was unaware that behind the building Chat Noir jumped off of, Predator had been tied down and muffled to prevent her from calling for help.

"Chat Noir, thank you for all of your help." Monika said. "We really couldn't have made it this far without you."

"So what do you say?" Feena asked. "You wanna join up with us?"

"Hm. Tempting." Chat Noir said while spinning his cane. "As fun as this has been, I work better solo." The boy smiles. "I'd have to turn down travelling with you, but I won't say that I won't help out if need be." He then went to a serious expression. "On one condition."

"And that is?" Ragna asked.

"You people keep my identity a secret, and I'll be sure to provide aid every now and then."

The four looked at each other and nodded.

"I see no reasons as to why not." Monika answered.

"What good would ratting you out do us anyway?" Ragna asked jokingly. "We're as much as criminals as you are now. May as well watch each other's backs."

"I've kept your secret during my time in the guild." Grena responded. "I'll keep it now too."

"Don't worry." Feena smiled. "Chat Noir is safe with us."

That made the kid smile.

"We have a deal then." He said, hopping onto the roof. "Now then, I have a quick stop to make at the Mercenary's Guild. I'll be seeing you guys around!"

With that, Chat Noir jumped down the other side of the building, out of sight.

"Looks like that takes care of our business here." Grena stated.

"Yeah, we'd better get moving." Feena replied. "Those soldiers are probably still hunting us."

Feena blinked as everybody was staring at her.

"...What?"

"Feena?" Ragna asked. "Weren't you wearing a hat when you showed up?"

Feena blinked and felt her head. She suddenly looked shocked as she wasn't wearing a hat all of a sudden.

"My hat!" She exclaimed. "Where did-!?" Feena then growled and faced the building Chat Noir jumped off our and yelled. "You son of a bitch! You thief! Give me back my damn hat! What the hell are you robbing me for?! Huh?! Goddamn you, you damn thief!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped as they watched Feena curse out Chat Noir, who was probably long gone.


	18. Humble Knight

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XVIII: Humble Knight**

* * *

**Location: Outside of the Old Clock Tower, 10th Floor, Goldenia**

**The Following Morning. . .**

"-And, I'm afraid that... they managed to slip past us, Prime Ministers."

Regarding the incident that recently took place on the tenth floor, the result was as followed; Juri, Jick, Harper, and the other soldiers failed to capture Ragna, Monika, Feena, Grena, or Chat Noir. The assassin Predator had also gone missing during the skirmish, her whereabouts unknown to Juri and the others. And lastly, a great deal of damage had been dealt to the airship docks thanks to the group's skirmish with Chat Noir earlier. As of now, The soldiers all stood before Prime Ministers Aglovale and Vira, who had joined up with him and Alexiel during their descent to the lower floors.

"You mean to tell me that in the short time from their escape," Vira began to say. "Not only has that damn demon and the traitorous whores he called friends managed to clear more than eight floors somehow, but they've also gathered up two more members in the process?!"

"This wasn't our intention Prime Minister Vira, we swear!" Harper explained. "We gave it our all and even tried cooperating with a mercenary in order to catch them. However that still was not enough."

"Were you able to confirm the identities of any of the new members?" Aglovale asked.

"I do believe one of them is a woman who calls herself the Crimson Chain sir." Jick answered. "Grena I believe. Another mercenary, already wanted for several accounts of arson and unnecessary collateral damage in multiple floors when hunting down her targets. She's done a good job at aiding the Imperial Army in catching dangerous criminals, but ended up becoming one herself."

"As for the other, he appeared to be a young boy." Juri added. "They never said his name aloud and I've never seen him before until now. I wouldn't be able to tell you who he is. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Aglovale stated. "That is better than having no information at all."

"Are you positive that this other mercenary that was working with you, Predator, you say." Vira started to ask. "Are you able to confirm that she also has not joined them?"

"We cannot confirm it completely." Juri answered. "But by her actions last night, I would not assume that she would have joined them. She disappeared sometime as well, so we couldn't ask her."

"I see. . ." Vira folded her arms. "Is that all?"

"That is all, Prime Minister." Harper responded.

"Dismissed." Both Prime Ministers said in unison.

The soldiers all nodded their heads and started heading back off to their positions. By then Vira sighed and just put a hand to her head. Aglovale then turned and looked over to a nearby alleyway.

"It's clear Alexiel."

Walking out from that alleyway was Alexiel, who had been listening in to everything that was said.

"I still don't see why I had to hide." Alexiel said.

"You forget." Vira explained. "Your position was stripped from you as Head Prime Minister. You're a regular soldier now Alexiel. And you're also acting out on your own without any orders from Her Highness as well. As much as Aglovale can try to, you said it yourself; Her Highness Freesia told you that you are not supposed to be concerned with this case anymore. So you're breaking the law by doing this. If the other soldiers spot you after all that, how do you think that will look on us?"

"You two both agreed that I could come with you and help. And yet, when it comes to Freesia, you're still going to go as far as to not have my back if she finds out about this?!"

"Her Highness can do the same to us as she did to you, possibly more! That is why you are ordered to not stand front and center and hide whenever there are other high ranking members of the Imperial Army around, such as Juri."

"As loyal as he is, it is most likely he would report your whereabouts to Her Highness." Aglovale added. "Who I should add that you should not refer to by name the way you did. Especially not aloud."

"You two are unbelievable..." Alexiel sighed. "Why did I even bother coming to them for help...?"

"Without us on your side Alexiel." Vira stated. "There is no way you would've made it down here to begin with. Keep in mind that if you continue to behave in such a manner I am not afraid to have you turned in to Her Highness. I don't know what you and Aglovale truly hope to achieve together, but now isn't the time for your own morals and goals. As long as such a threat remains unchained-"

"That IS my goal!" Alexiel cut off Vira. "I want that damn demon vanquished that as much as anybody else within Goldenia!"

"Vanquished?! Did you not hear Her Highn-"

"She just wants them captured. I don't recall her specifying HOW. Besides, two of them were already scheduled for execution that I was supervising over. If anyone knows how to handle this task better it would be me. I've spent most of my life hunting demons down ever since I received this blade of mine. I refuse to allow anyone, even a Queen, put a stop to me from doing what's right." Alexiel poked Vira in the chest. "Need I remind you of Goldenia's history with demons, and why I must handle this threat?!"

Vira looked away an angered look on her face.

"Goldenia has maintained such a strict stance for too long, if you ask me." She answered Alexiel.

"What was that?!"

"What are you saying Vira?" Aglovale asked.

"Oh please." Vira said, rolling her eyes. "Everyone knows that damn two million year old story, how our precious and young queen was turned to gold because of demonic forces, our kingdom nearly on the verge of collapse, Et ceterea, Et ceterea. Frankly, in my own opinion, Goldenia's quite old fashioned don't you think? Even though they've remained the largest kingdom of Man, and possibly the most advanced as well, its policies on demonic forces are quite simple at best. The former royal family held a two million year grudge against a force probably long dead. If we can grow, so can the demonic realm. What are the odds that you'll expect to see another Samael or another Nephthys because of this one demon?"

Alexiel remained quiet.

"Precisely." Vira continued. "I understand that the horrible ones still roam Riverbrandt in full, but for a non-demon policy to be placed on them all, that's quite discriminative don't you think? I, on the other hand."

Alexiel stepped back surprised as Vira's familiar emerged behind her.

"I see no reason as to why this is so. The power that the Demon realm possesses should be used to our advantage rather than rejected for a millennia don't you think?"

"No wonder you're such a twisted person." Alexiel said to herself.

"However." Vira started up once again, her familiar disappearing as she put a hand on her head. "Despite all of this, I'm not saying that I don't disagree with your goals of slaying this demon. After all, I would love to see him thoroughly punished and executed by the Imperial Court for daring to lay his filthy hands on my Katalina!" Vira then sighed. "But alas, I cannot bear your deep hatred of carrying on this long, outdated grudge that the rest of the kingdom carries."

"None of us were around during this time as well." Aglovale jumped in. "But, then again, is it truly up to us to decide Goldenia's grudges?"

"I don't need to hear any of this shit."

Aglovale and Vira look over at Alexiel who started to walk away.

"Alexiel wait." Aglovale said. "Where are you going?"

"I just need a moment to myself. I'm not going anywhere."

The two watched as Alexiel walked off into someplace where she wouldn't be seen.

"She hasn't been herself recently." Aglovale said. "Ever since we've run into any sort of trouble involving who she's after, she's changed completely. It's almost as if she's mimicking your behavior."

"Are you attempting to insult me?" Vira questioned in an offensive tone.

"Why are you here truly Vira?"

Vira looked away for a moment before turning back to Aglovale, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I've been humiliated." Vira answered. "Embarrassed by that damn man before. Not only has he left me with this humiliating shame, but he has also dared to lay a finger on my precious, darling Katalina! Can you imagine the pain that I must feel from this?! The unyielding rage that is currently bottled up inside me?!"

Aglovale sighed, knowing what he had gotten himself into with that question.

Meanwhile with Alexiel, the woman had walked behind another building away from Aglovale and Vira. From there, she stared at the ground and clenched her fists while growling lowly.

"This is what I get for trying to reach out to my allies...!" She said to herself. "This shit is why I was so hesitant to go to their asses for some damn assistance and-..." Alexiel slowly relaxed her hands. "No... That's not it... I can't blame them for all of this. I am at fault of this of course..." Alexiel looked up into the sky. "This is what I get for pushing people away... For pushing you away... For not willing to overcome my fears... But, that's why I have to do this. If I can just defeat that demon... If I can just end this once and for all... I can finally move on."

Alexiel held up her Zweihander, staring at it with a saddened, but determined look in her eyes.

"Ever since that day. . ." She spake softly to herself. "Ever since all of you died because of me, I've been waiting my entire life for the moment when I would come face-to-face with another Grim Reaper. I know I can't get any of you back, but I promised myself that I would not rest until I've slain a Grim Reaper myself, and avenged you. I don't care how many demons I have to kill to achieve this. But I won't let another one claim the lives of anymore of my friends."

Alexiel nodded slowly and place her zweihander back on her back and stared ahead of her.

"Ragna, that's his name." She said. "You will fall by my blade. I hope you realize that."

"Alexiel!" Vira called out. "Let's move dammit!"

Alexiel turned around and started walking back towards Aglovale and Vira.

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel between the 12th Floor and the 7th Floor**

After their little skirmish throughout the tenth floor, everything from chasing around Chat Noir all the way to Predator and Ragna's new ability, the group of four had finally made their way back into the underground tunnels. Meeting up with a sleeping Goblin Mage, the group then found themselves on the move once again, heading downwards. As of now, they were currently in the tunnel system that was below the ninth floor of Goldenia. While they walked, the group had also spent their time trying to explain everything that happened on the tenth floor to Goblin Mage, who had to wait in the tunnels the entire time.

"And then out of nowhere, Ragna really just sprouted wings!" Feena had continued to explain, already up to the part of Ragna's newest ability. "It was amazing! He was flying all over the place, like he was in one place one moment, then in the next he was so far away we couldn't even see him!"

"You don't have to put it like that..." Ragna sighed, still trying to think up ways to better control his ability to fly.

"Why can't Ragna use it to fly out of Goldenia then?" Goblin Mage asked.

"Because the wings themselves aren't permanent. They'll just fade away over a given time and that probably won't be enough time to fly out of here safely."

"So because of that, he's stuck down here with the rest of us who don't have wings." Grena added on.

"Besides that, if Goldenia saw some random person just flying off on the side of the kingdom, I don't know what would happen to him." Monika also added. "But most likely scenario is that they'd open fire on him from anywhere they can. And if he can't control his wings he wouldn't survive that. This is the safest option we all have."

"Define 'safe' Monika." Grena said. "Aren't all of us still being pursued by the Imperial Army? I mean Chat Noir was smart for splitting off from us after we reached the tunnels."

"He still owes me my hat." Feena groaned. "Said he was heading for the Mercenary's Guild right? That's still on the seventh floor?"

"I hear they're planning on changing out their headquarters to a bigger building on the eighth floor, but I don't think that they've gone through with it. We should be able to stop by there once we get out of these tunnels-"

At that point, the group suddenly heard large, multiple stomach growls that filled the tunnel.

"I'm feeling hungry..." Goblin Mage said aloud.

"I think we all are..." Monika sighed. "Where are we gonna go? Were wanted criminals so its not like we can just go anywhere and find something to eat."

"If only Chat Noir was still here with us..." Feena sighed.

"I can head out." Grena said. "They'll probably need a moment to fully identify me before I become a serious target for people to try and arrest. Besides they don't know Goby here either, so she can come up too."

"I don't wanna risk losing Goblin Mage up there!" Feena exclaimed.

"Trust me Feena, we'll be fine. I know people. I can get up and down quick. Don't worry about it."

"Well it is the only option we have." Ragna added. "Do you want to keep hearing your stomach growl?"

As if on cue, the sound of growling stomachs filled the air.

"Well..." If that's the only option we have..."

"Hey." Grena places a hand on Feena's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen to the kid, I promise. I know how much she means to you. She'll be safe and sound under my care. I know you trust me on this."

"Right." Feena said while nodding her head. "I'll leave this to you."

"Can we go now?" Goblin Mage whined as her stomach growled.

"Alright, alright." Grena chuckled. "Come on. Let's get up to the surface. An opening is just past this turn."

As the group walked they then came across a small hatch on the ceiling, which was the opening that Grena indeed spoke of. Grena swung her chains up to the handle of the hatch and yanked downward, pulling down the hatch in the process. She then proceeded to walk over and hop up on a small staircase that would lead up to the hatch.

"Come on!" Grena said, gesturing to Goblin Mage. "It's fine."

"Right!"

Goblin Mage quickly ran over to where Grena was, the chained mercenary lifting her up with her. Goblin Mage waved at the group as she went upwards, Feena waving back at her. Soon the two were now on the surface, leaving Ragna, Monika, and Feena back down in the tunnels.

"Do you think she'll be alright without us?" Monika asked.

"I know Grena'll take care of herself." Feena answered. "I just hope she'll keep a close eye on Goblin Mage."

"Looks like we'll leave it all to her then." Ragna said, sitting down on the floor of the tunnel."

"Well then..." Monika said as she sat down, placing her hat in her lap. "Mind if we all just talk for a little while?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've never really had a moment for the three of us to just sit down and have a nice conversation with one another, especially since all of this shit started. I thought it would be nice if we could try to get to know each other better. Besides." Monika frowned. "I can still sense the tiniest bit of animosity lingering around between the three of us."

Ragna and Feena looked at each other momentarily and then looked away.

"Let it linger about then." Ragna responded. "I don't have any reason to feel that way though. I can't really say that I'm still angry with Feena, especially after all she's done to help us since... since back then."

"But you still don't fully trust me huh?" Feena asked, putting her hands behind her head as she leaned on the wall of the tunnel. "It's fine. Can't say I blame ya. Most people wouldn't keep a traitor in their ranks, you know?" Feena shrugs with her eyes closed. "You'd never know when they would enact their treacherous deeds once again."

"Feena don't say things like that please." Monika sighed. "I'm not afraid that you'll betray us a second time or anything. I have the utmost confidence that you've changed. And that you're here to support us for good, like you've been doing."

"I would be afraid of it if I were you. Hell, sometimes I don't even trust myself with how messed up I am on the inside. I mean, after everything I've told all of you, the thought of betrayal has never been a problem with me, obviously. I've abused the trust of others more times than I can count. And to this day, I'm not sorry."

"That's because countless others have abused your own trust isn't it?" Ragna cut in with a question. "The more we think about it, the more we won't fully fault you for that. You were forced to grow up and become an adult at such a young age after something terrible happened to your family. The only person you had to support you was Goblin Mage, and everybody else was an asshole who wasn't afraid to deceive a homeless kid for their own benefit. Am I missing anything there?"

"No." Feena responded while looking down. "You hit everything spot on actually. That's an accurate description of my childhood."

"I just wanna know something. What the hell is it that really motivates you to keep up that joyful mood of yours? You're always so carefree and relaxed as if you're pretending like nothing interesting ever happened to you as a child."

"I would put it like that. But as to why I'm like this..." Feena sighed deeply. "It's so that Goblin Mage doesn't have to spend all her time worrying about me."

"She must really care for you then, I see." Monika replied.

"Goblin Mage is honestly my main inspiration for me to keep on going. For me to not want to throw my life away anymore. After I lost everything to the goblins that invaded my village, there wasn't really a point to me living anymore. There's nothing that I could really do after that. After losing it all. My family... My home... They took it all from me. Why should I have kept living? Why shouldn't I lay down and die like they wanted? Why didn't I? Its all because of Goblin Mage. Something about her wouldn't let me leave her alone in this hell we call life. So ever since, I've been taking care of her. I've provided for her. I wanted to take down the villains that made the two of us suffer. And now, here I am. Feena the Goblin Hunter. The girl nobody can trust."

Ragna and Monika both sat around in silence for a moment, as they thought about what Feena said. Finally, Monika looked up at Feena, speaking up.

"You're not alone in this Feena." She said. "Believe me or not, I know the feeling... somewhat."

"You do?"

"People not wanting to trust you... That's how it was with my old friends. Before I met them I've... been involving in quite the horrible deed, having sided with a cruel woman who can be described as a tyrant. I stood by her for who knows how long. But when I left, that bad reputation was still on me. So later when I met up with who became my new group of friends... I had to deal with suspicions everywhere. People constantly talking behind my back. I wasn't trusted. I wasn't welcomed. And just like now, where I'm standing up for you, there was still one girl who stood up for me. That's the same girl who became my best friend back then. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have the courage to say any of this to you."

"She really had an impact on you didn't she?"

Monika nodded. "You have no idea. . . " Monika's left hand squeezed her hat as she looked down slowly. "I miss her severely... Not a day goes by when I don't think about how she was taken from me. She trusted me with her life, despite the horrible person I was in the past. Even if her death was out of my control... I can't help but feel responsible for it. I don't expect to ever experience a trust like that ever again..."

"Seems like we both have issues when it comes to trust, huh?" Feena placed her hands on her hips as she spoke.

"Heh. That woman must've been either crazy or too damn nice to have that much trust in you despite all of that huh?" Ragna commented in response to Monika. "Then again, what does that say about me? I don't know who I am, and I haven't known you two for long. But I trust you both enough that for some reason I'm alone in a tunnel with the two of you. A woman who's already double-crossed us once. And another one who's been involved in some messed up shit before." Ragna chuckled. "But I don't see any problems with that, you know? We've all got our past mistakes and things we regret. I'm sure I do too."

"Heh!" Feena laughed. "Who knows? You might be even more messed up than the two of us combined!"

"That would be something." Monika giggled.

The three were able to share a small laugh at that moment.

"Hey, Ragna." Feena started to say. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Ragna questioned.

"Would you be willing to help us out later?" Feena turned to face the man. "I'm not asking you to bend over backwards and miss out on any chances to go home, but since you're here with us in Riverbrandt, I wanted to know if you'd be willing to provide your support. It's clear we all have our problems that we could use help with, you know?"

"...Yeah, I get what you're saying. Alright, I guess I can consider that."

"You will? Alright! Monika what about you? Will you-"

"No."

Ragna and Feena were surprised to see that Monika was against this.

"We're not that close to each other, even after all we've been through." Monika began to explain. "I know that we've gotten to know each other pretty well. We understand each other somewhat. And we can help each other out of situations, each in our own way. But we have our individual problems we have to solve. We shouldn't cut into each other's agendas so suddenly, even if we're getting along." Monika looked away from the group. "We have one goal, and that's to find Ragna a way back home. That's it. If we can't achieve that one goal together, what would be the point in making other promises we can't keep...

Ragna and Feena both understood that this was something personal for Monika, something they most likely couldn't get her to talk about. Both looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess you have a point." Ragna sighed. "You're right.

"We'll slow down a little." Feena said. "Sorry."

"It's fine..." Monika responded. "Don't act like you've done something wrong. You weren't trying to go too far on purpose."

"Monika...? Are... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... needed a moment alone, okay? You two can go wait for Grena and Goblin Mage, or talk, or whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

Ragna and Feena both wanted to say something to comfort Monika. However they both knew that they couldn't. In truth, they don't truly understand everything that's going through Monika's head. They don't know what happened to her friends or what her past was truly like. Monika, being a closed up person, obviously wasn't looking to spill the beans anytime soon. Ragna and Feena only sighed silently as they gave Monika her space, and walked a few feet from her.

"...Promises you can't keep." Monika said quietly.

"Please! St-Stay with me! I-I'll get you out of there! We'll leave Riverbrandt together!"

"I promised that we would see the other worlds together... Why... Why couldn't I..."

Monika sat there in silence as she remembered her past.

* * *

**Location: 9th Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile on the surface, Goblin Mage had been taking in the sight if the city as she ran back and forth in front of Grena, who walked behind Goblin Mage, staying with the girl as to keep her from running off.

"Wow...!" Goblin Mage said. "I didn't realize there was so much all the way up here on the higher floors."

"Don't run too much now." Grena responded. "I don't want you running off on me and ending up getting into some trouble." Grena slightly rubs her stomach. "Especially not while I'm all hungry."

"Sorry, Miss Grena. I've just never been able to explore on my own like this."

"We're not here to explore remember?"

"Well, why not? I'm sure we'll have some time to explore, and have time to get something to eat." Goblin Mage explained, while running circles around Grena. "It's not too early and it's not too late. I don't see why we can't do both!"

"Well can't argue with that." Grena smiled.

"So we can explore too?"

"Yeah. Sure. Come on."

Goblin Mage smile and nodded as she walked beside Grena. The two began their exploration over the ninth floor of Goldenia. As the two walked around, Goblin Mage made sure that she looked at everything that she could without getting into any trouble. The young girl was fascinated by almost everything she saw, which Grena just chuckled as she watched her move about like a regular child.

"You must not get out much huh?" Grena asked.

"Hm?" Goblin Mage perked up and turned to Grena. "No, I don't. I never really leave the first floor, and hadn't until I decided to come and find you all."

"For someone who had ventured up for the first time, you sure seemed to find your way around rather quickly when you were looking for your friend."

"You mean-"

Grena covered Goblin Mage's mouth.

"Don't use her name out loud." Grena whispered. "She's still a wanted criminal across Goldenia, and you'd get her into trouble if someone heard you. And then that gets us into trouble."

Goblin Mage nodded as Grena removed her hand from over her mouth. The two then continued walking, but Goblin Mage soon stopped as something caught her eye, unknown to Grena. What had her eye happened to be a shiny piece of jewelry poking out of a woman's back pocket.

"Shiny..."

Goblin Mage then found herself unconscious walking over to where the woman was standing, as she was currently talking to another woman. Grena had been walking this entire time and had looked back behind her to check up on Goblin Mage, but blinked in surprise when she wasn't there. Looking around she then saw Goblin Mage approaching the woman, her hands reaching for the jewelry. Without hesitating Grena rushed over to the girl and quickly scooped up Goblin Mage. However, in the process she grazed up against the woman's back with got her attention. Not wanting to bother with explaining herself, Grena just whistled and walked away, despite having gotten the woman's attention.

"How rude." The woman said to her friend. "Ugh, did you see how she just bumped me without even an apology?"

"Ugh, the nerve of some people." The other woman answer as she turned her head in disgust.

With Grena and Goblin Mage, the former was still walking away with the latter in her arms.

"What the hell are you doing Goblin Mage?!" Grena whispered harshly.

"It was shiny..." Goblin Mage whined, as Grena soon put her down.

"Seriously, is shiny things that important?"

"Yes. It is. It's a goblin weakness I can't help. We're just instantly focused and attracted to anything that shines, no matter what. So when I see something that's shiny, I can't help myself but go to it."

"That's no excuse to be stealing. Didn't getting chased around by Daria earlier teach you anything?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Good."

Grena's stomach suddenly growled loudly once again.

"Dammit..." She groaned. "I'd suggest we'd get something to eat ourselves first, explore a little, then get everything else for the others, but that would be highly unfair." Grena sighed. "Guess we'd better end our exploration here huh?"

"Already?"

"Yeah. Come on. I know a shortcut to a friend of mine who can help us out."

Okay."

Grena grabbed onto Goblin Mage, and began walking. The two headed off into an alleyway not too far from where they were standing a moment ago and began making their way through. While walking, Goblin Mage tried to have a talk with Grena.

"Miss Grena?" She asked. "What's it like for you, being a mercenary and all?"

"It's pretty much normal for me." Grena answered. "Can't say the same for everyone. You have to be prepared and willing to put a lot of things that you do behind you and not care about them."

"How so?"

"Well for instance. I don't know if you're planning on trying to be a mercenary or not, but if you're too scared to take someone's life, then this isn't the profession for you. While we don't always have to take lives, down this line of work that's usually what happens."

"You're assassins then?"

"No, see here's the difference. Our jobs are to fulfill what the request is for a certain target. That sometimes leads to killing, but not always. An assassin's job IS to kill."

Goblin Mage looks down. "I don't understand why anyone would do that. I don't see why people can just take lives like that for money."

Grena shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they love killing. Maybe they're broken inside. Maybe they're desperate for some money. It doesn't really matter to me either way."

"I see..."

"But hey, you shouldn't have to worry about anything like that. I don't think you're the type to try and become either a mercenary or assassin. Hell while we're at it, what do you wanna do anyways when you grow up?"

"Huh?"

"What do you mean 'Huh?' I'm sure Feena's gonna let you go off on your own one day."

"Why? We can be together forever."

"I'm not saying you can't. What I'm saying is that one day Feena won't be able to support you both all by herself. One day you're gonna need to step up and help her out of course. Granted she'll probably remain a mercenary for as long as possible, she'll need someone to support her in case there's things that she can't do. You know what I mean?"

"I think so. . . But what should I do?"

"That's something you have to decide. You have to be the one to figure out what you're good at."

Goblin Mage scratched her chin. "What am I good at...?"

"Ah think later. You'll have plenty of time. Right now, we just need to focus on getting something to eat. Alleyway's ending now anyway. Shouldn't be too much long-"

Grena was cut off as she collided with somebody, knocking down the person she ran into, Goblin Mage, and herself. Grena groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head.

"Sorry! Sorry about that!" The person spoke as they stood up. "I didn't notice you!"

"No, that's my fault." Grena said as she looked up and stood up. "I wasn't paying close enough-?!"

Grena was then surprised as she and the person she was talking to locked eyes. Who they ran into was none other than Juri, the Imperial Soldier from earlier.

"H-Hey wait a minute!" Juri stated. "Aren't-"

Before he could finish his sentence however, Grena wrapped her chains and pulled him over her head and into the alleyway. She let go of him and turned around, taking stance. Juri managed to land on a handstand and flip himself onto his feet, holding his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"How the hell did you find us?" Grena questioned.

"I wasn't looking for you." Juri answered. "I ran into you two on coincidence. Just to make sure... you're that girl from the clock tower, right? Grena."

"That's me. And you're one of the soldiers after me and the others. Which is why I had to throw you in here. Cause I know you won't let me go. So I'll just knock you out so I can get away."

"I didn't think I would be fighting you guys so soon. But if that's the case then-"

Juri was interrupted as the sounds of someone's stomach growling filled the air around them. Looking over he saw a light blush of embarrassment on Grena's face, the mercenary in question avoided looking straight at Juri.

"Uh... Was... Was that-"

"Oh just shut up will you." Grena sighed. "I probably ain't got the energy to fight you anyways. Not if I'm hungry like this..."

"Mr. Soldier?" Goblin Mage spoke up. "Do you think this could wait till after we've eaten. I'm hungry too."

"? A little kid?" Juri noted.

"She's with us as well." Grena replied.

Juri removed his hand from off his blade. "Well... It wouldn't be right for me to fight you like this, especially since you've got a kid here with you."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on." Juri starts walking out of the alleyway. "I know a nice restaurant we can stop at."

"What?"

"Really? You'll help?" Goblin Mage said.

"Don't get me wrong. I still have to arrest you after this." Juri explained, looking at Grena. "But I'm still a nice guy, so I guess I could buy you both something to eat first."

". . . Heh." Grena chuckled slightly. "Who says we won't run when you have your back turned?"

Grena's stomach growled once again.

"You." Juri replied.

"Smartass." Grena muttered before speaking out loud. "If you're ordering, then don't hold back on meat. I'm not a vegetarian."

"Anything is fine for me." Goblin Mage said.

Though the two of them were sketchy of the soldier, they both knew that they needed something to eat. Grena and Goblin Mage proceeded to follow along after Juri, walking through the streets as the imperial soldier kept a close eye on them as they walked behind him.

"So." Grena said, striking up a conversation. "Where's your buddies? They hiding somewhere so that you can have them ambush us or something?"

"What? No." Juri answered. "They have their own duties to attend to elsewhere. There's nobody else tagged alone with me."

"Don't get offended by it, but I don't believe you one bit."

"I can understand that. Yesterday at the clock tower we were just enemies. And even then we still are."

"What's your damn angle? You think just because you treat a woman right you can get us to just go along and let you arrest us without putting up a fight? I'm no idiot and certain not a dumb bimbo. So if you're trying that on me, I'll let you know now it ain't gonna work, no matter what you do. You got that?"

"I'll keep that in mind."

"But still." Goblin Mage spoke up. "Thank you for doing this for us."

"Goblin Mage!" Grena said in a corrective tone.

"It's no problem." Juri said to Goblin Mage. He then looked over to his right. "Ah. We're here."

The group stood in front of a small restaurant. It wasn't anything too major or special, but it was still decent. Grena scooped up Goblin Mage as she walked beside Juri.

"This is one of the places I had in mind." Grena thought to herself. "

"Right. Let's go." Juri said, as he started walking in.

"Oh. Right."

Grena followed after the soldier, Goblin Mage in her arms.

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel between the 12th Floor and the 7th Floor**

Following the group's conversation, the three continued to sit in silence. Monika continued to sit on the ground, hanging her head so that she was facing the floor that she was sitting on. The girl appeared to still be deep in thought as she was last thinking about some touchy memories from her past. Meanwhile, Ragna and Feena sat across from her, the two both silent. While neither of them spoke, the way the looked up at Monika showed that they were indeed concerned for their friends.

"She's been like that ever since our conversation earlier..." Feena sighed. "Should we say something?"

"Doesn't look like she's in the mood to talk." Ragna replied. "I don't think our input matters to her right now."

"I really wish I could get know her better... Sometimes it feels like Monika just wants to be distant from the rest of us."

"I know what you mean. Girl's got a lot of things she doesn't want to talk about with anyone, huh?"

"I can hear both of you."

Monika spoke up and got both of their attention.

"Sorry Monika." Feena apologized. "We didn't mean to disturb you or anything."

"It's fine." Monika said as she stood back up. "I can't fault you two for worrying about me. At the end of the day, we still have to be able to work together, so of course you'd be worried.

"Not just that Monika. We're all friends here."

"Yeah... I know."

"You sure you wanna keep things a secret?" Ragna asked. "We will help you if we can."

"You can't. Not with this. There's no altering my past."

"You can at least talk about it with us." Feena stated. "We know. It's probably something you don't wanna think about anymore. But the more you keep it to yourself, bottled in like this, the worse you'll feel."

"We'll listen. We promise." Ragna added.

Monika just continued to stare down at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with the two of them. To Ragna and Feena, that was the girl's silent answer that she didn't want to talk. They could also tell that she indeed wanted a moment alone as well, indicated by when she started walking away from the group, down the tunnel. Feena still wanted to follow after the girl, but was stopped when Ragna held out his arm in front of her.

"Don't do it." He said. "I don't think there's anything we can do."

As Monika was a good distance away, she sighed to herself and stopped walking.

'I need to get it together..." She thought to herself. "The longer I spend here thinking about this, the more inconveniences this could cause everyone in the near future... If I can't think my thoughts straight. Even if we aren't doing anything I shouldn't be thinking about this shit too hard..."

* * *

**Location: Restaurant, 9th Floor, Goldenia**

With Grena, Goblin Mage, and Juri, the three had gathered inside the restaurant that the latter had taken them to. The group had been at the restaurant for nearly ten minutes now, all three of them sitting down having received their meals. Juri however didn't seem to order anything other than a glass of water, stating he wasn't hungry, and left Grena and Goblin Mage to eat away. While Goblin Mage did not waste any time eating away, Grena was more slow to eat, despite the array of meat that she had received. Instead she was just sitting there with her eyes closed and one of her arms propped up on the chair she sat on

"You're not going to eat?" Juri asked her.

"I'll eat when I'm good and ready." Grena answered. "What about you?"

"It hasn't been too long since I've eaten myself. No need for me to eat again so soon." Juri glanced over towards Goblin Mage. "This one, on the other hand doesn't seem to be wasting any time..."

Goblin Mage didn't seem to notice the two discussing her as she continued to eat. Soon Juri looked back up at Grena, the mercenary in question still staring down towards her lap.

"So..." Juri started to say to Grena, causing her to look up. "Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What is it?" Grena asked.

"Why are you working with them? Your... friends I mean. I looked into you after our encounter and from what I've found, you're a mercenary who usually works alone. Why now are you working with them, considering that you know about the situation that they're currently in?"

"...So what? Helping out my friends is wrong to the Imperial Army?"

"Uh-No, that's not what I-"

"I know. I was just joking." Grena sighed. "Look, I want to leave Goldenia just as much as they want to. At the end of the day, we more or less have the same goal in mind. I figured that before I leave, I could help them out."

"If you wanted to leave Goldenia, you can easily do so without them."

"As if. I'm a mercenary remember? While I take on contracts that are completely legal within Goldenian, and Riverbrandt's laws, I do have a habit of causing unnecessary collateral damage. I don't have the time or money to bother paying all of that shit off, so at the end of the day, I'm a wanted criminal too."

"Couldn't you have cooperated with us? You could easily use the Imperial Court's offer to clear out all your crimes."

"First off, I don't really care about clearing my crimes. I'll just have more by my next mission. Secondly, I've already tried going after them myself. If I can't take on one, then I can't take on three. Thirdly, they've already saved my life once when we had to deal with Iska." Grena sat up straight and crossed her legs. "That reminds me. We left her lying out in the open. You guys did find her and take her to an infirmary right?"

"Huh?"

"We really did a number on Iska back then on the twelfth floor. Despite her being our enemy, we decided that we couldn't just leave her to die, but we couldn't take her to get treated cause, you know. How is she?"

"Well... I believe that Prime Ministers Aglovale and Alexiel have taken care of that."

"I see. Well, that's a relief." Grena laid back once again. "So. Mind if I ask you something then?"

"Huh?" Juri blinked in surprise. "Sure. What do you wanna know?"

'Why are you in the Imperial Army?"

Juri seemed surprised at Grena's question.

"You've got some reason why, don't you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. I do." Juri answered. "I just didn't expect you to ask."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine."

"No, I don't mind. I just doubt there's much for me to say. I'm a new recruit technically."

"You are?"

"Yeah. I've only been in the Imperial Army for about two months now. Honestly, chasing after you all could be considered my first big mission. It's almost like a dream come true in a way."

"What do you mean?"

"My reasoning for becoming an Imperial soldier is mainly because I wanted to make a name for myself. I wanted to do something with my life, and I chose the Imperial Army of Goldenia."

"Was there nothing else for you to do other than go into the army?"

"To be honest, no. Granted I am an earth elemental, but I really wasn't sure what to do with myself. When I was a child, it was like that for me too. But still, I've always admired hearing the stories about the soldiers and the great battles they went through years ago, not to mention learning about the constant wars Goldenia was involved in, in the past. It interested me. So I decided that perhaps this was to be what I should pursue a career in. Therefore, I decided to sign up for the Imperial Army of Goldenia as soon as I could. I want to rise through the rankings and become a great general."

"It's a lot harder than you thought, isn't it? Not to mention, all the warring is over. The other kingdoms have been quiet, and the Demon Realm has been mostly quiet 'cept for a few skirmishes."

"Well, you've got me there. Granted a lot of things that would help have passed, that isn't going to stop me. I volunteer whenever the Imperial army is shorthanded, and try to take on as many tasks as I can to help out. Every little bit counts. Especially after His Highness was assassinated."

"I see..." Grena folded her arms. "So that's that, huh?"

"Yeah. That's all. Well, what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you a mercenary?"

"I did it because I needed money for my mom."

"Your mother?"

"I lived outside the walls of Goldenia when I was younger, me and my parents. When I was about ten years old, a small demonic force came in and attacked our village. My dad, my mom, and a lot of warriors all went out, and put a stop to the attack quickly. But, the Demons played dirty. About twelve hours later, there was an outbreak of a demonic disease in the village, poisoning all those that went to participate in that fight, my parents included. My mom could barely stand when it first hit, and my dad was coughing up blood occasionally, but despite that he tried to head out to bigger cities in order to find something or someone who could cure us. A few days later, the villages that went with him who weren't sick brought back his body. He died along the way."

"Why didn't he stay at home with all of you? If he was ill then he shouldn't have exerted his body like that!"

"My dad was always quite stubborn at times. When he made up his mind, he makes up his mind." By that time Grena had started eating while she was talking. "When he died, I was left alone with Mom. She could barely move while I was young so I had to be the one to take care of both her, and myself. I did everything I could to try and make sure I could provide for her. But, a ten year old didn't have many options. So, when I turned eleven, I decided to look into becoming a mercenary. I knew that I would have to do things that I have never done before, but if I could get money to help provide for my mom, hell the whole village even, that would be fine with me. Back then just like now, I used my chains as my weapon of choice. Though I relied on more stealth attacks using them since I wasn't an fire elemental at that age."

"You weren't an elemental when you started?" Juri took a sip of water. "How did you become a fire elemental then? Considering that there are people who aren't born with an elemental ability, how did you get yours?" Juri then noticed that Grena went silent. "...? What's wrong?"

"..."

_That question was enough that it caused Grena to flashback to memories that she wanted to forget. In her head, she could see the events that led to her becoming a fire elemental. She could hear her screams of pain, the chatter of a large group of people, demonic screams, screams of fear. She could see people with weird masks, herself in large amounts of pain undergoing a cruel process. A large demonic figure of fire that soon started to attack the people with masks relentlessly. To her, it almost felt as if those demonic eyes from the figure were staring back to her from inside of her own head. Her last memories was an image of her body impaled on a fiery spike, screaming her head off._

Grena soon shook her head, as she looked back at a concerned Juri.

"I-I don't want to talk about that..."

Juri looked away. "I understand. Sorry for asking. I didn't mean to awaken any bad memories, especially while you're enjoying a meal."

"Yeah... But... I don't think I'm hungry anymore."

"Right... I see."

Grena tapped Goblin Mage on the head to get her attention. The little girl in question had finished eating all of her food, and was nearly about to eat her own plate.

"You've finished eating you know." She said. "Don't eat the plate."

"Okay." Goblin Mage said, putting the plate down. "Oh! Grena. You've barely eaten."

"Don't worry about it. We're done here. Hey. Juri." Juri looked over towards Grena. "Your call. We leaving or what?"

"R-Right."

Juri stood up, Grena and Goblin Mage doing the same. The three soon walked out of the restaurant. The moment they were in the street, both Juri and Grena stopped walking, prompting Goblin Mage to stop as well. The latter just looked at the former two in confusion.

"What's the matter?" Grena asked. "You ain't taking us in anymore?"

"I... I don't know." Juri responded. "What about you? You don't seem to be attempting to run off anytime soon."

"I... I don't feel like it."

Both Grena and Juri stood there silently. Goblin Mage just tilted her head in confusion.

"What am I doing?" Juri thought to himself. "I know that I'm supposed to take them in but I just can't bring myself to do that. I joined the Imperial Army to make a name for myself, and I always do my best to do the right thing by bringing villains to justice. But... I don't see these two as villains."

"This is the perfect chance for us to get away!" Grena thought to herself. "Why the hell won't my legs move?! I already promised Feena I'd keep Goblin Mage safe, and the others are bound to be starving. If I stayed here this close to a soldier, I'd be sure as hell thrown into jail for sure. But... I don't feel like Juri is going to do that."

Both were suddenly snapped out of it as Goblin Mage tapped both of their legs.

"Um..." The little girl said, looking at Juri. "Can... Can we go now? I don't wanna worry Feena and the others, and we promised to bring them food too. Can you please let Grena and I go, Mr. Soldier? Pretty please?"

"I-I..." Juri stumbled.

"What is she doing...?" Grena said quietly.

"Do we really have to be enemies?" Goblin Mage continued, talking to Juri. "You seem very nice. We don't wanna be your enemies! We just wanna leave!"

Juri was speechless when Goblin Mage was talking. He didn't expect to hear this from a child of all people. Grena was equally stunned, having no idea what to say. Finally Juri sighed loudly, and spoke.

"I just want to do is right." He began to say. "But, now, I don't really know what's right after this. The two of you seem like good people, but considering the crimes placed on your group, that makes things conflicting for a soldier. If people find out that I let you go after having you this close to being arrested, there's no telling what labels and crimes would be placed on me. I don't know if I could handle taking such a risk."

"...Hey. Juri." Grena said. "We're not gonna rat you out or anything. That won't benefit us." She smiled slightly. "No one will know you let us go. We won't say anything. We promise."

"You sure I can trust you?"

"I don't know. I am a criminal after all."

Juri and Grena laughed at that for a moment.

"Wait." Goblin Mage said. "Does that mean-"

"Yeah." Juri sighed. "I'll let you two go back to your friends. No tricks."

"You're a real help Juri." Grena smiled. "Which is why I'm extremely sorry for this."

"Huh? For-"

Before Juri could finish, Grena rushed forward and slugged him the chest, causing him to clench his chest and drop to his knees.

"Just for precautions." She said. "And just in case any suspicions come up, you can tell them I tricked you, got a lucky shot in and then escaped." Grena grabbed Goblin Mage later. "Thanks for the meal, sorry for the assault! Come on Goblin Mage. Let's find something else for the others to eat."

Juri groaned as he sat upright on the ground, watching Grena and Goblin Mage run away. However he then chuckled as he watched the two run off.

"Heh."


	19. Grim Reaper

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XIX: Grim Reaper**

* * *

"Your little servant, or whatever that beastkin of yours doesn't seem to be helping you out as much as I expected."

"To tell you the truth Terumi..."

**Location: Unknown**

Sitting inside of an unknown closed area, was the woman from earlier. Floating in front of her as she sat on her large chair was a single object. The object was a purple orb that had a view of the entirety of Goldenia within it. The large kingdom from the first floor at the bottom, to the eighteenth that extended upwards above the clouds. Tapping the small orb, the view zoomed in onto only the seventh and ninth floors. The woman then turned her head to the left. Standing across the room was Terumi, who merely stood up against the wall, waiting to see how things would play out, just like the woman was.

"I had hope." The woman said. "Emphasis on the word HAD now. I had hope that if she utilized everything that I practically handed to her that Freesia von Bismarck would be able to deal his pesky friends. But alas. All this is done is allowed Ragna to make more. Granted they're no threat to the two of us, they will be to anyone else she sends after them." The woman folded her arms. "Then there's the matter of the redhead who's thoughts are twisted by her quest for revenge. I have no doubts that she'll kill Ragna if she's given the chance. Unfortunately, I can't afford to underestimate her and say that they'll deal with her easily. Her ability to cheat death is quite the threat. Then if... no once, they escape, there will be the matter of who do I send against him. Who can I send that'll easily dispatch of those pests, all while capturing Ragna...?" The woman then chuckled. "More like... who shouldn't I send?"

"Someone's awfully overconfident." Terumi chuckled. "Let's see here, you had no confidence in this Freesia, or whatever the bitch's name is, and yet everyone else you're sure will be a match of Ragna and then some? I've told you before, you'd better be careful not to underestimate him. Especially with those new skills he's been collecting. He gets a shield AND wings? Talk about a package deal!" Terumi shrugged with a sadistic grin on his face. "Though of course. If you wanted me to, I could wipe the floor with all of them in an instant!" He then bursts out laughing like crazy.

"So barbaric." The woman said while giggling. "At the very least, I prefer to play with my toys before getting rid of them. Whether or not I look like it, watching them go through the things that they have been through has been quite enjoyable to me. It shows me that you were right more than anything. Indeed, I probably am underestimating Ragna... or perhaps overestimating my own forces. Nonetheless, at the end of the day, I'll let them have their fun. Let them grow strong and continue to move up. Won't that make it oh so much fun when I put them beneath my heels?"

The woman laughed loudly, seemingly confident that she would win no matter what.

"But until the time comes for me to take action..." She said as the purple orb levitated closer towards her face. "I think I shall watch as our... 'friend' continues his journey. See where today takes him."

The woman then put her hand on her chin as she sat there and thought about something for a moment.

* * *

**Location: Underground Tunnel Between the 7th Floor and 12th Floor, Goldenia**

"Seventh floor coming down!"

Returning to the group of five, after Grena and Goblin Mage made their way back to the tunnels after their recent trip on the ninth floor, all five of them could get a move on once again. As of now, Ragna, Monika, Feena, Goblin Mage, and Grena have all managed to reach the near end of the tunnel, specifically the seventh floor, which Grena stated that this is where the current tunnel breaks off.

"You said that this is the floor where we'll have to find our own way down now right?" Ragna asked Grena. "Something about the other tunnels being broken or something."

"That's right." She answered. "Once we get out of here we can either take our chances going underground despite this being where the earthquakes increase, or we'll have to find another route that's more safer."

"The lifts then?" Monika suggested. "We could try and disguise ourselves so that we can sneak off and escape with ease."

"If it were that simple then we would've done so a long time ago."Grena folded her arms. "Besides, I don't think there's many short blonde women with a body type like yours walking around Goldenia."

Monika looked stunned and blushed. "E-Excuse me?!"

"I'm saying you stick out like a sore thumb either way. In fact, all of us kinda do. Playing dress up won't help. Especially with Ragna's spiky hairdo over here."

"I already let these two play around with my hair once." Ragna added in, shooting a glare at Monika and Feena who turned away. "I'm not letting them try and disguise me anymore. I'd rather take my chances with the earthquakes."

"Oh really?" Grena asked with a teasing tone. "Not even when we mentioned the rumors about the spooky, scary-"

"Are you gonna help us outta here or are you just gonna crack damn jokes all day?!"

Grena just laughed as she kept walking, Ragna grumbling to himself as he, Feena, Monika, and Goblin Mage followed after her.

"All jokes aside, we really need to figure out our game plan from here on out. We've run into Imperial Soldiers and mercenaries far too often on the higher floors. I'm expecting much worse from the lower floors. Especially if everybody is aware of how close we are to the bottom. They'll be on us like flies the moment we step out into the open again and I wanna try and be prepared for whatever I can be. Especially with Goblin Mage here."

"I'm sorry if I'm making things hard for you by being here Feena." Goblin Mage spoke up, earning her a pat on the head from Feena who sighed.

"Feena has a point though." Grena responded. "We have no idea what's waiting for us other than the fact that the seventh floor's where the Mercenary Guild's headquarters is located. Other than that-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute Grena!" Monika exclaimed, everyone else excluding Grena stopping. "What did you just say?"

"The Mercenary Guild's base is here?"

"Yeah that! Why haven't you said anything earlier?!"

"That's right! Only one of you is a mercenary! Of course you wouldn't know."

"I'm a mercenary and even I wasn't aware of this!" Feena exclaimed. "I don't associate with the guild! You do! How would I know?! Why haven't you said anything?!"

"Calm down. Calm down." I doubt it'll be as bad as you think."

"Every damn mercenary in this place pouncing on us isn't bad to you?" Ragna mentioned.

"Honestly, it is." Grena answered, surprising everyone. "Think about it. At the end of the day, wanted criminals or not, we have two well-known and well-respected mercenaries; Feena and myself. If anything, a lot of them would probably be more welcoming to all of us because of the two of us being friends with the rest of you." Grena put her hands on her hips. "You're all right. We haven't planned out our exit after we get to the seventh floor, and we need time to do just that. Sure, us mercenaries always watch each others' backs, but when it comes to the guild, we've made it law to stick together." She sighed, as she then clapped her hands together before bowing politely. "I know. I know. This seems like a setup and all, but you have to trust me on this."

Grena slightly looked up and sighed to herself, noticing the concerning glares that the entire group was giving her. Despite her intentions truly being good for them, she was well aware that they would not just go along with her like that. Grena sighed as she stood up straight, looking at the group while rubbing the back of her head as she tried to think of something to say next.

"Come on guys." She then spoke. "You gotta work with me here a little. I'm no expert on escaping from places like Chat Noir would be- Wait, that's it!"

"What is?" Monika asked.

"Chat Noir is! He said he'd see us around. If by chance he's on the lower floors then we can ask him for help in getting out of here!"

"There's still a problem Grena." Feena butted in. "That hat stealing phantom thief is probably at the Mercenary's Guild."

"Even at the risk of people exposing him?" Ragna asked.

"People have tried before ever since he's been in the guild. He's managed to thwart every attempt to expose him." Grena answered. "Which is why I wanna try and get his help. Chat Noir's a master in his field. Thievery and escape without ever being seen. I wanna see if I can get him to help us out of here then."

"At the risk of taking a visit to the Mercenary's Guild?" Monika pointed out.

"Listen here, the guild is all we have left. We can't stay in these tunnels forever. Chat Noir and the Mercenary's Guild is the safest place that we can go, and therefore that has to be where we head next. At the end of the day, you can argue with me all you want. But you know that I'm right, and that this is the one risk that we have no choice BUT to take."

The group didn't say anything. They all knew that Grena was right.

"I'll take that as you're on board?"

"Alright, fine." Ragna sighed.

"We'll go." Feena agreed.

"If this all comes back to bite us, this is on you Grena." Monika stated. "Don't make us regret listening to you."

"Relax." Grena said with a confident smile as she folded her arms. "I've been a mercenary long enough to know just how hella dangerous this situation is. I'm well prepared to take the fall if need be." Grena then turns around and starts walking off to the end of the tunnel. "Come on, follow me. I'll head up first."

Ragna, Monika, and Feena looked at each other for a moment to see if the other would have anymore objections. Having nothing to say, they just went along for the time being, Ragna and Monika walking after Grena and Feena leading behind them, Goblin Mage in tow.

"I wonder what these mercenaries are like..." Goblin Mage thought to herself.

* * *

**Location: Vallera Throne Room, 18th Floor, Goldenia**

As everything that was going on within the lower floors took place, the area above, specifically the top floor at Castle Vallera all seemed peacefully as the new Queen of Goldenia, Freesia Von Bismarck, awaited to hear results. However, as the woman sat in the castle's throne room she suddenly felt a very familiar but eerie presence enter the entire room. Though none of the other guards felt the presence in the area, Freesia did. The woman was wide eyed with a worried look on her face. She looked down for a moment, closing her eyes as she began pulling herself together. She then snapped her fingers, getting the attention of the royal guards in the throne room, all of them turning to face her.

"I require a moment to myself." She stated rather quickly.

Understanding this, the royal guards all bowed slightly before walking out of the throne room. Freesia continued to stare down with her eyes closed, listening as the guards all left the room. Soon the door to the throne room closed, leaving Freesia with what looks like she's in the room all alone. However, she knew that this was not the case.

**"My, my... You went as far as to clear the entire room for me? You're to kind."**

Freesia's eyes shot open and her head shot up as she looked in front of her. An ominous purple mist was floating right in front of the throne. In it, was the woman that Freesia had talked to in the past. The same woman that ordered her to capture Ragna.

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Freesia asked frantically. "I-I can't have others finding out about you! If anyone had felt you enter the throne room then-"

**"Oh, my dear sweet Freesia. You worry too much. Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am. If I wanted my presence to be notices by anyone other than you I would've done so. But no. I'm here because I wanted to speak with you. Is that not obvious? Now then... I believe we have some important business to discuss... don't we?"**

"Your Excellency, I-I-"

**"There's no need for panic, Freesia. I never said you were in any trouble. I am overseeing things myself after all. Quite the little fight Ragna and his band of misfits have been putting up it seems."**

"I... I may not be completely aware of everything that happens below my feet... But the most I can do now is continue to manipulate things in your favor from the highest floor. I've been continuously doing my best to rally the kingdom into action against them. No matter how far they continue to go, they won't leave Goldenia as long as I have a say in-"

**"Seven."**

Freesia blinked for a moment as the woman said that. "W-What? W-What do you-"

**"Seven. That's the floor number they're on. There's a noticeable difference between the number seven and the number eighteen you know. I would say that they've gone quite far. It's even possible that they're out of your reach."**

Freesia was shaking of fear. The Queen of Goldenia sank down in her throne shaking out of fear, as the woman she talked to spoke to her.

"W-Wait, your Excellency!" She says in a panic. "Please, don't be mad about something trivial as this!"

**"I never said I was mad... However, that doesn't mean that I'm not a little vexed at how poorly you're handling this. You understand that I helped you reach this position because you would be useful in getting Ragna for me... But... If you aren't going to be of any use anymore..."**

Freesia's heavy breathing could be heard clearly by the woman. Freesia was terrified. She was afraid that she was going to die if she didn't prove herself worthy to live.

**"What to do... What to do..."**

"Wait! Please! I can still be of use, your Excellency! I know things may seem like they're not going in your favor from your eyes, but I promise you! I will throw everything that's in my power at him! I will not allow them to leave Goldenia by any means necessary!"

**"Right now... I'm not really sure. After all I've done more for you than you have for me. You're making me feel unappreciated here Freesia. Is this how your kind treats Demons like me? You make me sad."**

"Please... I beg of you, Your Excellency... Just give me more time. I'll die before I disappoint you!"

**"I see... I will remember that Von Bismarck. Fine then. I welcome you to continue trying."**

Before Freesia's eyes, the woman began to disappear.

**"But should you fail... I will make sure you remember those words."**

"I... I-I understand..."

With that said, the woman disappeared completely. Freesia was breathing heavily in an attempt to calm herself down after what just happened. But the fact that she has now wagered her life on the capture of Ragna would not allow her to. She clenched her fist and banged on the side of her throne.

* * *

**Location: 7th Floor, Goldenia**

"You sure about this Grena? I don't know where to begin with talking to anyone in the guild?"

"Just relax. I'll get us through this easily."

With the group of five, Grena had managed to safely get them all on the seventh floor, and in range of the mercenary guild's headquarters. Leaving Ragna, Monika, and Goblin Mage to hide near the side of the building, Grena took Feena along and intended to have the two of them talk things over in case it doesn't go as smoothly as she hopes for it to go. The building the stood was both tall and wide, looking as if it would take up a large part of the area and was at least two to three stories high. Feena was a bit surprised to see just how big the guild's headquarters was.

"Say..." She started to ask. "How big is the guild anyway? In numbers I mean."

"Beats me." Grena answered. "Besides, what good would it do the guild for people to know how many members we have? We're not exactly 'outstanding' citizens." Grena turned to the door of the large building that they stood in front. "Come on. Let's go."

"Wait wait wait! You're just gonna go right in? No knocking or anything?"

"Yeah. They wouldn't hear us anyway."

Before Feena knew it, Grena opened the front door and stepped right in. Feena, not wanting to remain out in the open, also went inside to the building with her. As the two stood near the entrance, Grena shut the door while Feena just looked around in surprise. The inside of the building happened to be literally just a large bar and lounge. Men and women alike could be seen either drinking or having a good time. The place was filled with several lounging areas, a long bar with several bartenders and maids that were serving drinks to the patrons. A pool table could be seen near the wall of the building, as well as several tables all over where others either enjoyed a meal, a good drink, or simply talked. Though of course considering it was a bar full of people drinking, several people could be seen occasionally fighting around the bar, though the others not fighting acted as if this was a normal thing of course, paying it no mind whatsoever no matter how dangerous it seemed to get.

"Grena where the hell are we?!" Feena asked in exclamation. "This is just a giant tavern!"

"That's the beauty of the guild Feena." Grena answered with a smile. "We keep the other areas sealed off from outsiders, and we use the first floor as a tavern to throw off anybody trying to expose us. Those that you see casually just enjoying themselves, as if everything that's going on is normal, are mercenaries. Everybody here's a mercenary."

"The guild is really THIS big?!"

"You know it."

"How are supposed to get them to-"

Before Feena could ask her question, Grena's chains wrapped around her right arm. As she banged her fist on the wall, Feena jumped as Grena caused a tiny explosion that left a scorch mark on the wall. The explosion rang throughout the building, managing to get the attention of everyone in the room as they turned to face Grena and Feena at the entrance.

"Not even a welcome back?" Grena asked jokingly with a smirk.

"Oi! Chains' back!" One mercenary called out.

"Grena's out already?" Another one called out.

"Well I'll be damned!" A third one called out. "Look who's finally a free woman again!"

Feena and Grena looked up upon hearing someone approaching to the two. In front of them stood a rather tall, muscular man wearing no shirt.

"Well, well, well! Look who they finally let out of prison!" The muscular man said. "And here I thought that they sentenced you to life or something!"

"No way in hell." Grena laughed. "I ain't that bad."

While Grena fist bumped with the muscular man, he looked behind her and noticed Feena standing there behind.

"Hey wait a minute!" The man nearly knocked Grena out of the way as he walked over towards Feena, surprising the girl as she was suddenly lifted up. "No way! Aren't you... Why can't I just put my finger on it..."

Feena stammered in surprise, not expecting for anyone to talk to her immediately.

"Hey, who's that other girl Grena brought in with her?" One of the mercenaries sitting at the table asked. "Haven't I seen her face somewhere before?"

"I think you've seen her on one of the posters." One of the maids at the bar pointed out, looking up at one of the wanted posters on the wall at the end of the bar. "I think her face was on one of them."

A few of the mercenaries were looking over at the wanted posters that the maid had point towards. Placed all over the wall were wanted posters of several mercenaries, some of those said mercenaries were inside the guild at the time. However, the one wanted poster that all of them locked eyes on was in the center, and was indeed the person that was at the door. Feena's wanted poster was on the wall among the others, her's having possibly the highest bounty written on it should she be capture.

"There! That one!" A mercenary called out. "I knew I saw that face somewhere!"

"Get out!" Exclaimed another one. "Is that THE Feena?"

"'T-The Feena?!'" Feena was surprised. "Hey, I know I'm kinda still wanted outside of here, but I can't be that popular, right?!"

"The bounties speak for themselves!" Said another mercenary. "Have you not seen the prices some people put on our heads from what we do? That is nothing compared to the ones they've placed on you!"

"You're a legend! A living legend among mercenaries!" Another spoke up. "What self-respecting mercenary hasn't heard about the things you've done!?"

Feena could only rub her head while smiling.

"Heh." Grena chuckled. "They sure how to make a girl feel welcomed, don't they?"

"So tell me more about these 'things' you heard about me."

Grena blinked and turned around as Feena had suddenly moved from beside her stepped up in front of the other mercenaries after hearing all of this. She was a bit stunned, not having seen her move.

"What? When did she-"

"You guys seem to know an awful lot about me." Feena said with smirk. "Come on, tell me! What do you guys know?"

"Oh man, where would we even start?" Spake another mercenary.

"Hate to interrupt this, but maybe wait before you bask in the glory Feena." Grena stated. "We've got another reason for coming to the guild." Feena and the other mercenaries to turn to face her. "We kinda need a place to say... And not just us two."

"Whaddaya mean?" Asked one mercenary. "Who else you got?"

"Haven't you guys heard from Her Highness?" Feena asked.

"Ah, please, like we give a shit about what the nobles gotta say." A mercenary wearing shades said, as he adjusted said shades. "What they say usually means bad things for us. Why else are trying to find a new base?"

"I think I heard something a monster and its friends going around the higher floors." A maid said. "But that's all I know."

"Would you like to meet 'em?" Grena asked.

"Grena would be the one to bring us a monster." A female mercenary said. "And not long after she's out of jail."

"Hey I've been out for at least a week, alright?"

"Alright we'll bite." Another mercenary chuckled. "Where's this monster of yours?"

"Behind that wall." Grena points to a certain part of the wall on the right. "Right behind there."

"Oi, big guy!" Another mercenary said to the muscular mercenary. "Do your thing."

**-x-**

"What the hell is taking them so long?"

Ragna, Monika, and Goblin Mage were standing outside on the wall at the exact spot that Grena pointed to inside the guild. Monika was trying to listen in, but unable to actually hear anything while Ragna was leaned against the wall, Goblin Mage sitting on the ground between the two, poking at bugs on the ground with the blunt end of her staff.

"They've gone inside haven't they?" Ragna asked. "You think something happened to the two of them?"

"Grena seemed pretty confident in this plan." Monika said, her face next to the wall as she tries to listen in. "She was so dead set on dragging us out here and wouldn't change her mind no matter what."

"That said, you'd think that-"

"Wait, I hear something!"

"What is it?"

"It sounds like... rumbling...?"

Before they could say anything else, the wall of the building that was next to the two suddenly moved away from them and inside of the building. Soon it moved to the side, creating a small opening into the building. As the three looked in they could already see dozens of people gathered around, Feena being one of them as she was waving at the group.

"...I... think things might have worked out well for Feena and Grena." Goblin Mage said, turning around.

"Hey! Guys!" Feena called out. "Come on in!"

"Holy hell, she wasn't kidding..." One of the mercenaries said.

Ragna and Monika were more or less confused by the sudden wall moving out of the way but didn't hesitate to step in, thinking that the sounds of the wall moving may draw unnecessary attention. The two walked in alongside Goblin Mage, and the wall was then moved back into place and secured. Soon, the three found themselves having the attention of everyone else in the bar.

"Well..." Monika said. "This... certainly doesn't feel like a trap."

"Told you guys that you could trust me now didn't I?" Grena asked. "The other mercenaries wanted to get a good look at ya." Grena walked over to the three, Feena walking to Goblin Mage. "Welcome to the mercenary guild guys. Come on, relax. Make yourself at home!"

"You make it sounds like we're here to stay." Ragna said.

"Come on, you guys are wanted aren't you?" One of the mercenaries asked. "You could use some place to relax while in Goldenia right?"

"The Mercenary's Guild is home to many just like you." Said one of the maids who also walked over. "Criminals, Thieves, Assassins, Murders. People here have done it all."

"Who would we be not to be welcoming of more scum of the earth?" a female mercenary said.

"H-Hey!" Monika shouted out, feeling insulted.

"Kinda hard to believe that when as far as I know, Grena here picked a fight with Feena first time they met."

"Hey now for starters I really wanted to see what the famous Feena was all about!" Grena said, earning a blush from Feena who was still fawning over all the praise she's been getting. "I knew she was famous and all, but hey, she wasn't a member of the guild. Figured if I beat her and turned her in all that money could really help us out."

"As a mercenary..." Feena butted in. "I can understand that. But, maybe not talk about me having a high bounty in front of a bunch of mercenaries?"

That just earned a laugh from over half the patrons in the tavern.

"I couldn't even set foot near an Imperial Soldier without them chasing my ass down!" Said a spiked hair mercenary. "Like hell I'd try to do that while I'm trying to turn somebody else in!"

"More or less, you're respected by the people here more than anything." Another mercenary said. "All these stories and rumors about your deeds going around, it would be wrong not to have any respect towards you!"

"You've gotta tell us what's true and what's not now!" A third one exclaimed. "I'm up to hear some stories about you girly!"

"As much as I'd like to hear a good old storytelling myself, we kinda have bigger problems to deal with now." Grena butted in. "We need the guild's help for this. That's the real reason why we've come here."

The entire tavern all went silent for a moment. Soon, one of the mercenaries snapped his fingers, getting the attention of the maids at the bar counter.

"Get Grena and her friends something to drink." He said before turning to the five. "Alright, you've got our attention. What'cha need?"

Soon the group all settled down in the tavern, four of them sitting at the bar while Goblin Mage was the exclusion as she was sitting down at one of the tables, a gold coin in her hand to hold her attention so that she wouldn't walk around. The group spent about ten minutes settling down in the tavern, Monika, Ragna, and Feena had started explain the situation in full to them, as well as their current plans to leave Goldenia. In the meantime Grena was keeping an eye on Goblin Mage while also drinking.

"I'd tell you that trying to escape with your record is hard as hell, but considering you made it eleven floors down already..." One of the mercenaries said. "You should have no problem with making it through seven more... That's if the damn tunnels weren't unstable."

"You're not thinking of taking the chance with those tunnels again are you?" Asked another mercenary.

"We're willing to take whatever chance we get." Monika answered. "It's not like we have much time. We've had to fight two of the three current Prime Ministers just to get down here."

"A-And you guys beat them?!" One of the maids said surprisingly.

"Well it was less of me and Feena and more of Ragna's doing." Monika answered while gesturing to the man in question. "He's the one that nearly killed Prime Minister Alexiel, twice even. And beat Vira on his own-"

Before Monika could finish, she and Ragna were taken by surprise as several of the mercenaries rushed over to the man, nearly pushing Monika aside."

"Yo, that is amazing!" One of the mercenaries exclaimed. "How hard was it?!"

"Wha-"

"I always heard that Alexiel could kill people by just looking at them!" A female mercenary said. "Did she try that on you?! How'd you get around that?!"

"I-"

"Hey come on, you gotta tell me..." Another mercenary started to ask. "Is Prime Minister Alexiel's breasts as big as people say?"

"I would also like to know!" A fourth one called out.

"CAN YOU PEOPLE GIVE ME SOME SPACE?!" Ragna exclaimed.

Feena just laughed at the man. "Enjoying your new fanclub Ragna?" She asked as she downed another drink.

"Shut up! Stop drinking and help me!"

"Can you two please stay focused...?" Monika sighed. "You know how dire this situation is for us."

"Don't sweat it too much Monika." Feena replied, downing another drink. "Grena seemed to know what she was doing taking us here."

"You forget, she wasn't with us through half of the crap we had to go through just to get here. I can understand her for being lax and thinking that it'll be easy for the mercenary guild to help us but-"

"Hey you doubting what we can do?" A blue-haired female mercenary spoke out.

"P-Pardon?"

"I've been dodging the shit they call Imperial Soldiers ever since I started contract killing! Who are you to tell me that we can't help?!"

"Yeah what makes you so special?" Another mercenary asked.

"Hang on a second!" Monika said frantically. "I wasn't trying to imply that I was! I think you're just reading too much into what I said!"

"I think you might've said a little too much." Feena muttered.

"Know what I think?"

_**SLAM**_

Several people jumped as Grena suddenly slammed her hands down on the bar, standing beside Monika as she looked down at the woman.

"I-I think that..." Grena started to say, clearly drunk. "That you're just too stressed out. Come on! Relax! Have a drink! Take a load off from being so uptight!"

"I'm not a drinker Grena..."

"And that's the problem!" Grena turned to the maids at the bar. "Hey. Get this woman the best we've got here! She needs it bad!"

"N-No! I don't need-"

Before Monika could finish, one of the maids sat down a large bottle of liquor in front of her and Grena.

"Oh hell yeah!" Grena exclaimed. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" Grena grabbed the bottle, opening it. "Open wide woman!"

"Grena wait a minute!" Monika argued. "I don't-"

Monika was silenced as said bottle was put to her mouth, the liquor going straight into her body as Grena held the bottle to her. Monika tried to push Grena off, but unfortunately the drunken woman would not budge at all, forcing Monika to drink said liquor. Thankfully for Monika, Grena was stopped as Ragna slammed his fist onto the back of the head, knocking her down. He also grabbed both the bottle as it flung into the air and Monika before she fell out of her seat.

"Ow!" She groaned. "What the hell?!"

"You can't just force Monika to drink like that!" Ragna responded.

"Ah she'll be fine. Ain't the first time I've seen someone have that shoved down their throats."

"But a whole bottle's worth?!"

"You say that like its a problem!"

Ragna gestures to Monika, who was just staring up at the ceiling while Ragna was holding her up in his right hand. The girl looked completely dazed as if a large object had fallen on her head and knocked her unconscious.

"How the hell do you expect her to try and explain anything when she's like this?" Ragna asked Grena.

"She needed a break anyways." Grena responded, snatching the liquor bottle from Ragna's left hand. "You guys have been going hard ever since I met you. You haven't had a proper time to unwind and take a break. It'll stress you out and cause even more problems. Sometimes a good drink is what you need."

Grena was about to finish off the liquor bottle that she forced Monika to drink out of, but was stopped as Ragna snatched it back and placed it back on the bar counter.

"Yeah a good drink is something you don't need right now." He said as one of the maids took the bottle to put it away. "I can tell you're already drunk."

"Which is why I'm so relaxed." Grena folded her arms and crossed her legs as she replied. "Here, why don't you let me get you something to drink?"

"No thanks.

"Hey!" Feena butted in all of a sudden. "Monika's moving around again."

Monika was slowly starting to stand back up as she leaned against the bar, her hat falling off her head on the counter. She could be seen shaking slightly, looking as if she could fall over all of a sudden.

"I... It's..."

"Monika?" Grena asked. "Are you alright? How you feeling?"

"It's... I-It's..."

"Eh?" Feena started to question.

"Monika?" Ragna also asked. "What's-"

"IT'S SO HOT!"

Ragna and Grena both were surprised while Feena spat out her drink, which went over an unfortunate maid who happened to be in front of Feena at the bar at that time. The moment Monika made her outburst, the woman had nearly ripped out her shirt and thrown off her coat. As Monika kept trying to take off her shirt, Feena and Grena grabbed onto the woman to stop her from undressing in front of everyone in the tavern.

"Monika what the hell are you doing?!" Feena exclaimed.

"Get off me!" Monika whined as she struggled to break free. "It's so hot in here! I need to cool off!"

"Not by undressing yourself!" Grena argued. "It's not even all that hot!"

"Grena you're a meanie! Why would you lie to me like that? It's scorching hot in here!"

"Alright so you drinking was a bad idea after all!"

"You think?"

Ragna meanwhile, had merely turned around as to avoid having to look at Monika when she's like this, not wanting to lay eyes on the woman that was trying to tear her clothes off. Meanwhile the other mercenaries were watching with mixed reactions. Some where laughing at how Monika acts when drunk. Other were trying to get a good look at the woman trying to undress. A few were turning their heads like Ragna while others were just staring off with confusion.

"Uh..." One of the female mercenaries spoke off. "Is... Is she gonna be alright?"

"I couldn't answer that if I tried." Ragna responded. "You guys got anywhere we could take her so that she can cool off before she tried to take off more than her shirt?"

"Monika!" Feena exclaimed. "Take your hands off your skirt!"

"Stop trying to burn me to death!" Monika whined.

"There's rooms upstairs you guys can use for the night." The mercenary said, turning to one of the maids. "Hey. Could you show them upstairs?"

"Gladly." The maid answered. "This way, please."

The maid started walking over to a nearby staircase that would lead the group upstairs. Ragna followed after her, elbowing Grena to get her attention. As Grena and Feena both noticed him heading upstairs, they nodded before they lifted Monika up and carried her in both their arms, much to the drunken girl's demise.

"Goblin Mage." Feena called out to Goblin Mage, who looked up from where she was sitting. "Come on."

Goblin Mage hopped out of her chair and ran after Feena and Grena who were carrying Monika upstairs against her will.

**Later That Night...**

Soon, nightfall had risen over Goldenia. For the group of five they all decided that they would have no choice but to wait in the tavern for the night, allowing them to rest, figure out what they need to do next, and give Monika time to recover. The girl in question had finally settled down when they got her into the room. Though the moment they let go of her, she immediately undressed. As of now she was laying on a bed in nothing but her underwear, which were just barely still on her body. Monika had a happy but drunkenly expression on her face as she laid down on the bed.

With Grena, she had also decided to turn in. Granted she had been drinking and had obviously gotten drunk, she wasn't as drunk as Monika but does admit she's getting a slight headache. The mercenary in question was laying back on a bed in another room, her arms behind her head while Goblin Mage, who Feena left with Grena so that she could rest as well, had also fallen asleep right beside her.

Meanwhile with Ragna and Feena, the two were still wandering the hallways on the upper floor of the mercenary's guild. By now, many of the mercenaries and maids that were here also turned in to their own rooms, while the other left the building completely. The doors had been locked. The lights had been cut off. The once bustling and busy tavern had shut down for the night. As of now it seemed like the only ones that were up were Ragna and Feena, who were now standing on the staircase that led upstairs to where Monika, Grena, and Goblin Mage were.

"How long before Monika finally comes back to?" Ragna asked.

"Granted that was a... rather strong brand Grena made her drink..." Feena starts to answer. "I'm hoping that she'll be back to normal by the morning. Till then, I guess we have the rest of the night to just chill and relax."

"In that case, I say we have a look around."

"What?"

Ragna started walking back up the stairs to the next floor, Feena following after him.

"If you wanna just out right trust all these guys then go ahead. Me? I'm gonna make sure that there's nothing to worry about before I turn in."

"If you want people to be on our side maybe don't go snooping around in their business. I get it, we're welcomed here now. But we ain't mercenaries. And we're not actually part of the guild. Hell we could get Grena in trouble too if we don't be careful."

"You can't blame me for being cautious you know. We've already had one betrayal. I don't need to deal with another traitor."

Feena flinched at that statement as she started walking slower behind Ragna, looking away at that.

However unbeknownst to the two of them, somebody else was in the halls watching them. In a nearby corner the two walked by there was someone else sitting in the shadows. In their hand they held a pen and soon started drawing on the floor they sat on. As they lifted their pen from the floor, it was revealed that they had written the word 無声 (silence) on the floor. Placing their hands over the word, they mouthed an incantation silently.

_"Judge of Hell, cease the noise. Reaper's Judgement: 無声 (Silence)."_

Soon, an eerie wave went out along the ground all over, something Ragna and Feena could not see. However at the same time, because of their conversation they failed to notice one thing; The sound of their feet hitting the ground was gone. Each time their feet touched the ground while walking no sound was emerged at all. The person in the shadows let out an innocent smile as they stood up and started walking, their footsteps were also silent. The person in question was one of the maids, the same one that showed them upstairs earlier today. She had long dark brown hair, and was still wearing her pink and white maid outfit. The maid had a innocent look on her face as she started walking after Ragna and Feena, her footsteps completely silent. No sound was made that would let the two know somebody was after them.

Ragna and Feena weren't aware of the woman following after them, as the two were currently too involved in their current conversation. Specifically the topic about traitors having been brought up again, much to Feena's dismay.

"Let me guess you're..." She started to say, avoiding looking at Ragna. "You're still kinda angered by that aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ragna sighed. "But you can't blame me for being a bit cautious. If it turned out all of this was a setup to catch us, I wouldn't be surprised."

"I don't think Grena's that kind of person."

"She's more or less just like you."

"You think?"

"Bold, rushing into things head first. I wouldn't be surprised if you two actually knew each other long before meeting me or Monika."

"I never met her before. I never had a lot of people to associate with outside of Goblin Mage and a few others I met down the road. Spending all this time traveling with you guys is kind of a new experience..." Feena sighed. "Even if I'm probably not welcome."

"What makes you think that?"

"You already know why. I can't forget the fact that I nearly got you and Monika killed because of my selfish desire to find strength."

"Monika and I aren't beating you over the head about this. You shouldn't do it to yourself either. I know what you did to us. And yet here I am. You don't have to keep feeling sorry for yourself if we aren't mad about this."

"It's most likely just leaving a sense of distaste in my mouth that's all."

As the two kept talking, the maid stalking them had started to close in on them. She walked slowly and held her pen to her side, spinning it around. In a sudden, swift motion, the pen suddenly changed form. It glowed purplish-black as it grew into a long hilt. An eerie blade appeared on the end of the hilt, turning that pen into a large scythe within an instant. The blade of the scythe fell back onto the ground, making no sound. Nothing was heard from it as the maid dragged it along the ground as she walked.

_"Everyone's so fixated on the two of you..." The maid thought. "I'm not convinced you're all that amazing. And I'll let the Reaper help me prove just how overestimated you two are!"_

She then slowly began to speed up before breaking off into a sprint towards Ragna and Feena, who were still talking to one another as this went on directly behind them.

"Look, what do you want me to do?" Ragna sighed and asked Feena. "What'll it take to get you to stop worrying about what happened back then?"

"...Do you trust me then?" Feena asked.

"Huh?"

"I've heard everything you've all of it boils simply boils down to you're just putting the incident behind us to focus on this situation. But do you trust me? Am I somebody that you'd trust with your life? Someone you would trust to always be there for you? No matter what happens."

Ragna looked away for a moment before facing Feena again. "I can't say I do." He answered. "You weren't expecting me to anyway were you? I'd have to be a complete and utter dumbass to want to trust someone who first agreed to help me, then turned against me before coming back to help me again, with my own life, or anyone else's."

"And there it is! That's how you truly feel about me isn't it?"

"You're making this worse than it's made out to be. If I hated you that much why haven't I told you 'Get the hell away from me you bitch' or something like that?"

"Like you wouldn't when this is all over? I'm only around because I was useful to you. But you've got Grena and an entire guild of mercenaries to help you now. You might as well just throw me aside since she's more or less fulfilling my role! Goblin Mage and I may as well just go our separate ways from all of you the moment morning comes!"

"Are you even listening to yourself now?! Think about the others would feel! Think about how Monika would feel! I can tell she still wants to see you as a friend and not just somebody who's working with us. Grena doesn't have anything against you, but she wouldn't let you just walk off like that, even if she had to be the one to drag you back here! Why can't you put this damn situation behind you and let Monika and Grena be friends with you like they want?!"

Both Ragna and Feena stopped walking after that.

"Why should I care if they want to be friends or not?" Feena responded. "In case you didn't get the memo when I said it earlier, I don't exactly understand friends. I want to. But at the same time, I don't care to. I'm afraid I guess..."

"Afraid?" Ragna questioned. "What are you-"

_**CLANG**_

"?!"

"What the-?!"

_"Shit!"_

As Ragna and Feena were talking, the two were interrupted and taken by surprise by the sound of metal clanging behind them. The two began turning around to see what the source was. Behind them at this time, was the maid. She had been successful in running up to the two without a single sound being made, her scythe skidding along the ground as she ran. However as soon as she reached them, she jumped up to attack them from above. But when she swung her scythe around, the blade collided against the wall, creating a loud clanging noise that rang through the hallway, alerting Ragna and Feena of her.

Both immediately put their hands on their weapons that they were carrying along with them, which the maid used this as an opportunity to strike. She kicked her feet on the nearby wall and propelled herself towards Feena, holding her scythe overhead. Feena didn't have anytime to react as the maid brought her scythe down on her head, but thankfully Ragna stepped in front of her and blocked her scythe with his sword. Lifting his arm up he managed to knock her attack back then spins around and kicks her in the chest, knocking her away. The maid rolled on the ground as she held her scythe backwards, the blade resting slightly on her shoulder as she stood up.

"Interesting." She said to the two.

"What the hell?!" Ragna exclaimed. "What do you think you're-"

"I kept my presence hidden from the two of you till that slip up I made. Either you're as good as everyone assumes you are... Or you were merely lucky I messed up."

"Aren't you that showed us upstairs when Monika was drunk?" Feena asked, loading her crossbow. "Why the hell are you attacking us?!"

"To tell you the truth... Part of me just wants that high as hell bounty you've got on your heads. On the other hand..." The maid spins her scythe around till the blade collided with the wall on her right. "I wanna see if you people are worth the guild's time!"

"So this is some kind of test or something? Grena never said anything about this!"

"Because this isn't in the guild's regulation. Its just something I like to do to assert my authority over you people!"

"Assert your- You're just a maid." Ragna responded.

"Au contraire."

The maid twirled around and pulled out a wanted poster. On the poster was a woman with white hair and a white revealing garment, where the part of her that was on the wanted poster had the entirety of the middle of her body basically exposed. Next to her face was the same scythe that the maid was holding in her hands. The maid had a gleeful smile on her face as she presented said wanted poster.

"I do many things that make me more than just a maid." She replied to Ragna. "Though I mainly specialize in assassination, I'm perfectly capable of killing face to face." The maid rolled up her wanted poster as she continued to boast about herself. "'She comes and she goes in an instant. Carrying around her eerie scythe as if she was taking death's place. No one knows her methods. She creates no messes from her assassinations. It's as if she was a woman from hell sent to claim the lives of her victims.' People refer to me as the Grim Reaper throughout Goldenia. But I like you two. So then." She then put her wanted poster away and pointed her scythe at the two of them. "Know that your lives will be forfeit in the face of Reina, the Reaper's Hand of Fate!"

The mercenary named Reina didn't waste time after she finished talking about herself. She immediately made a mad dash towards Ragna and Feena, who were also ready to fight despite hearing about who Reina was. Ragna went straight at her first and swung at her, his sword clashing against the Grim Reaper's scythe. Breaking away from their first weapon deadlock, Feena went on the offensive, firing multiple arrows towards Reina, who dodged them while still swinging her scythe around to strike Ragna. The man couldn't help but realize he wouldn't have much to work with considering how long Reina's scythe was. As he kept parrying off her scythe with his blade, he moved in to put Reina on the defensive. His sword suddenly converted into a scythe as well as he ducked under Reina's going for a direct hit across her chest. However, just before the scythe could reach her, Reina's scythe suddenly converted back into a pen, which she held towards Ragna's scythe, surprising him as the pen managed to block his weapon.

"What?!" He said in shock.

"Haven't you heard the old saying?" Reina asked as she back stepped and held her pen out in front of her. "'The pen is mightier than the sword'!"

Ragna gripped his scythe in both hand and swung it overhead as he attempted a vertical slash at Reina. The mercenary maid rolled under him and immediately moved in close. Holding her pen just a few inches away from his chest, she moved her hand around and began writing in the air once again. The ink spilled from the pen was actually staying put in the air as she wrote quickly. In an instant she wrote the word 骨ラトラー (Bone Rattler) right in front of Ragna.

"Let this pen judge you!" Reina exclaimed. "Reaper's Judgement: 骨ラトラー (Bone Rattler)!"

Ragna spun around as his scythe changed back to a sword. He attempted to spin kick Reina in the head, only for her to duck. The mercenary maid moved in and thrusts her palm into Ragna's chest, knocking him back. However as he stumbled back, Ragna felt a large shock go through his body. He collapsed to his knees and dropped his sword as he felt his insides vibrating.

"Ragna?!" Feena called out concerned. "What's the matter? Are you alright?!"

"I... don't know..." Ragna grunted through the vibrations inside him. "She... couldn't have hit me that hard..."

"Even a demon like you isn't immune to me!" Reina gloated. "When the Reaper gives out his judgments, Man, God, and Demon will all suffer the same!" Reina then spun her pen around till it converted to a scythe, then pointed it at Feena. "You're next!"

Feena fired several more arrows as the mercenary maid rushed straight to her. Jumping straight over Feena's attack, she swung her entire body around, turning herself into a circular projectile that came down onto Feena. The crossbow wielding mercenary rolled out of the way, then came back immediately to Reina, smacking her as she used her crossbow as if it were a hammer. Stunning Reina for a moment, Feena reloaded her crossbow and fired more arrows, only for the mercenary maid to snap back to at the last minute, dodging the arrows and swinging her scythe around in many different motions. Feena pulled out an explosive arrow and aimed it at the ground at Reina's feet.

"Sorry if this wakes anyone." She said.

Reina charged at Feena quickly, holding her scythe on her shoulder. Just then Feena fired her arrow, creating a large explosion in front of her. However much to Feena's shock, despite seeing the explosion happen there was no sound whatsoever of an explosion occurred.

"What the...?" Feena questioned, fanning the smoke away as it came towards her. "I saw that, but... There wasn't a single sound that an explosion happened..." Feena looked around as the smoke cleared to see that Reina was nowhere in sight. "where the hell did she go?"

"Feena!" Ragna called out as he had started to recover. "Behind you!"

Feena went wide eyed and immediately turned around. There she found that Reina had snuck around her through the smoke from the silent explosion. However by the time she had turned around, Reina already had her pen in front of her and had finished writing once more.

"Crap!" Feena exclaimed, trying to turn around and aim her crossbow at Reina.

"Reaper's Judgement: 麻痺 (Paralysis)!"

The moment Feena turned around however, Reina said her incantation. Suddenly Feena felt her entire body freeze. She managed to point her crossbow directly at Reina, who was standing there with a smirk on her face. However the moment she tried to fire her crossbow, her body just froze on her. She couldn't move her arms, her legs, her midsection, even her head. She couldn't move whatsoever.

"H-Hey! What gives?!" She said to herself internally, as even her mouth couldn't move. "I-I can't move anything!"

"Aw what's the matter, you can't move?" Reina said in a mocking tone, flicking her wrist as her pen turned back into a scythe. "What's the star of our performance gonna do now? How do you think things would look for you two when the guild hears just how easily you could be apprehended and defeated by just a single-"

Reina suddenly looked to her left as she heard something flying through the air. She saw that Ragna's scythe had been thrown straight at her and was about to strike her straight in the head. She quickly leaned backwards as to avoid being hit, the scythe continuing to fly till its blade was stuck in the ground, not making a sound as it turned back into a sword.

"Hell's-"

Reina looked back to her right and was met with Ragna's fist coated in darkness slamming into her jaw.

"Fang!"

She then felt a wave of dark energy strike her abdomen, causing her to cough and wheeze as she was sent flying back away from Ragna and Feena. However the moment Ragna threw those two attacks, he nearly collapsed again as his body had started to feel as if it was vibrating once more.

"What the hell did you do to us?!" Ragna shouted at Reina as she stood up.

"Me?" Reina responded as if she was genuinely confused. "I am but a simple hand, I have done nothing to either of you." She then looked at them with a smug grin on her face. "This is merely the results of the Grim Reaper delivering its judgement onto you!"

"Judgement?"

"The Reaper's Judgements of course. That is the power I speak of." Reina walked towards the two, picking up both her scythe that she dropped earlier, as well as Ragna's sword which she turned into a scythe. "Wherever or whoever I choose to deliver the message to , the Grim Reaper will pass down judgement onto them! The silence in my footsteps as I walk? The Reaper told the floor to mute all sound!"

"My body's constant shaking feeling!?"

"The Reaper's Judgement for you was that everytime you apply a lot of force onto your body, your bones will rattle like crazy. To the point they disrupt your body's ability to move around or even stand."

"And Feena?!"

"A simple curse of paralysis. She's a sitting duck now. But that's enough of my explanations." Reina spun her scythe around as it converted back to a pen which she stuck in her pocket, then held Ragna's scythe in front of her. "I'll start with finishing you off!"

Ragna's body stopped rattling just in time, allowing him to get back up as Reina rushed at him. She swung the man's scythe around in a circular motion as she spun around when she got close to him. Ragna was doing his best to try and not make any heavy movements to cause his bones to rattle again, but at the same time he knows that he can't afford to let her strike him down. Ragna jumped out the way slightly as Reina spun his scythe overhead and swung downward, leaving a small hole in the ground that no one would have heard being made.

"Dammit, I can't keep fighting with whatever she did to me still in effect...!" Ragna thought to himself. "There's gotta be someway I can get this shit to stop!"

Ragna leaned out of the way as Reina sliced diagonally at him. The mercenary maid started to then spin around as if she were a spinning top, swinging Ragna's scythe around and around, forcing the man to move back constantly.

"For starters, I've gotta get my weapon out of her hands-" Ragna suddenly had an idea. "Wait a minute... Why is she focusing on using my scythe when she has... maybe..." He then sighed as he got a few feet away from Reina, who was still spinning. "This is gonna be a huge as hell risk. But I don't have any choice!"

Ragna then dashed at the spinning Reina.

"Gauntlet Hades!"

In an instant he went slightly into the air, his fist coated with dark energy. He punched the head of his scythe with enough force, Reina was forced to stop and spinning and nearly let go of his scythe. Ragna then kicked the head of his scythe, knocking it into the air out of Reina's hands. The man felt his bones begin to rattle once more but pushed through it long enough to grab his scythe midair. Reina quickly took out her pin and converted it to her scythe, preparing to meet Ragna's as the man brought his weapon downward. Suddenly, in the middle of their coming clash, Ragna let go of his scythe, causing it to drop away from him. The moment he did, Reina's scythe cut across his chest and right arm, knocking him back. Reina blinked in surprise and grit her teeth as she held her scythe in both hands. Meanwhile with Ragna, he started to stand back to his feet. Looking at his arms, he felt the rattling inside of him completely fade away. He kicked the hilt of his scythe and caught it in midair, holding it downwards.

"So I was right." Ragna said to Reina, ignoring the small amount of blood dripping from his wound. "That scythe of yours nullifies the effects of your abilities. That's why you used mine."

"Don't get cocky now!" Reina replied.

Reina took off at Ragna, swinging her scythe around her. She immediately went in for a horizontal slash across his abdomen, but was blocked by Ragna's weapon which changed back into a sword. Ragna parried her scythe downward to knock it out of the way and then swung diagonally towards Reina's head, causing the mercenary maid to lean backwards. She then attempted to spin kick him, but was stopped as Ragna grabbed hold of her foot, though she broke out of his grip by spinning upwards and kicking him in the chin. She then rushed for him again to bring her scythe down horizontally, but was countered as Ragna went low and sweep kicked her legs to knock her down. The mercenary maid let go her scythe for a moment and landed on her hands and then lifted her feet upward and caught her scythe in between them. Spinning around on her hands she went back on the offensive, forcing Ragna to block with his sword. Standing his ground, Ragna caused the two to come to a standstill for a moment. Ragna broke this by forcing himself forward and knocking Reina off balance, however the mercenary maid stood on one hand and cartwheeled away, catching her scythe as she did so.

This time Ragna went in on the offensive, his sword clashing against her scythe as he rushed at her quickly. He stepped forward and momentarily broke through Reina's guard, then spun around and went for an overhead slash onto her chest which connected. While Reina was stunned Ragna kneed the girl in the chest before slashing upward with his sword again. He finished off by kicking her in the chest and pushing her backwards. Reina snapped back to and held her scythe out to her side as she rushed back at Ragna. As the man went for a horizontal slash, she threw her scythe and caused it to go around him like a boomerang while she hopped over his head, doing a flip in midair. Her scythe turned back into a pen mid flight, and landed in her hand as she touched ground. She quickly started to write in the air behind Ragna once again.

"I don't think so!"

Without turning around, Ragna threw an elbow that hit Reina in her arm. The mercenary shrieked as she pulled her arm back, accidentally letting go of her pen in the process. Ragna kicked Reina out of the way and grabbed the pen, then quickly rushed over towards Feena while the maid mercenary was down.

"Scythe or not, this should still work." Ragna said to himself as he looked at the still paralyzed Feena. "Sorry about this Feena."

Ragna thrusts the pen deep into Feena's abdomen. Almost immediately the girl's arms started moving as she let go of her crossbow and grabbed Ragna's arm and forced him to pull the pen out. Feena groaned as she slowly stumbled back, her paralysis having faded away.

"Ow..." She said as she looked at Ragna. "Did you have to push it in so hard...? I'm gonna feel that one for a few hours."

"I didn't want it to not work." Ragna responded, holding up . "I don't think a simple slash would've worked with just a pen."

Suddenly, the pen flew out of Ragna's hand. Ragna and Feena looked in the direction it flew and saw it head straight towards Reina. In the air right in front of Reina was the word 返る (Return) was written in blood, which could only be assumed to be Reina's as there was blood leaking out from her right hand. The pen flew straight in front of the mercenary maid, to which she caught it in her right hand. Quickly she spun her pen around and converted it back in to a scythe. Reina glared at Ragna and Feena with an upset look. Feena picked up her crossbow while Ragna readied himself to swing his sword whenever he needs to.

"So..." Feena started to ask "Got any ideas for how we defeat her?"

"Fight her the same way we fight everyone else." Ragna answered her. "Don't let her put anymore spells on her."

"Gotcha."

Reina made a mad dash for the two, stopping more than halfway there and started spinning around once again, swinging herself and her scythe around like a top. Feena jumped back as Ragna rushed at the woman, converting his sword to a scythe and swinging rapidly in several vertical motions to combat her attack. Reina suddenly stopped spinning in the middle of their deadlock and jabbed at Ragna's left leg with the hilt of her scythe. Catching him by surprise, she then cut across his chest twice in an X shape. As she went for a third slash, Ragna caught her scythe in his right hand, and used it to throw her up into the air, sending her flying over his head and onto the ground behind him, where she rolled on and recovered before spinning her scythe behind her to block several arrows from Feena. The mercenary maid then lead backwards as Ragna nearly slashed across her midsection twice. She then sent her scythe outward and used to grab Ragna from behind, pulling him to her where she kneed him in the chest before slashing upward to knock him back.

Feena began firing arrow after arrow as she walked towards Reina, forcing the mercenary maid to go on the defensive as she parried away each arrow, one by one. Behind her, Ragna quickly got back up and rushed at her once again, elbowing her in the back of her neck as if to get her attention. She poked him the gut with the back end of her scythe, but was then pierces by one of Feena's arrows in her right shoulder, in which Reina then felt the feeling leave her entire right arm from just that one arrow. The woman was then slashed in the back several times by Ragna's scythe. As she turned around, the man grabbed her and slammed on the ground before throwing her behind him. Feena ran up to Ragna's side and aimed her crossbow while Ragna pointed his scythe towards the mercenary maid.

"Damn you..." Reina scoffed. "I'm not about to just up and lose like this...!"

"Give it up Reina." Feena called out. "We know your tricks and we know how to beat them. Call off whatever it is that you're trying to do!"

Reina suddenly converts her scythe back to a pen and grabs the top of her outfit for some reason. "I'm supposed to just take orders from you? Is that how it is!?"

Ragna and Feena went wide eyed as Reina did something neither of them were expecting. The woman suddenly began to tear the top part of her clothes in two. She tore off the left half first as she only had her left arm which was not paralyzed. She then reached over and the tore the other half off as she stood up. Reina, now completely topless, was standing before the two. She held her pen at them, but at the same time had the tip of the pen pointed at her bare chest.

"You think that a bunch of new arrivals are ever going to just boss me around?!" She said angrily. "I don't think so! Especially not with your reputation girly!" Reina pointed straight at Feena. "As famous as you are, the next thing I know is you might end up getting a high as hell position in the guild! How is that fair to those of us who worked our asses off to get where we're at?! Huh?!"

"Hey you got it all wrong!" Feena responded, waving her hands frantically in front of her. "I never mentioned anything about-"

"Shut it! Now... why don't you witness what the Reaper is truly capable of!?"

Reina shoved her pen straight into her chest, shocking Ragna and Feena as the blood leaked out from her wound. However she didn't stop there. She started to write once again, though she couldn't see the movement of her hand or what she was writing. But yet she knew exactly what she was doing. Tearing the flesh on her chest to pieces she was basically inscribing a word straight into her skin. Blood was leaking out on every last one of her wounds. As she finished writing, she held her blood covered hand down, her pen also covered in and dripping blood. Ragna and Feena could see the word 呪い (Curse) written in blood on her chest.

"I'll end you with the Grim Reaper by my side!" Reina yelled out. "Reaper's Judgement: 呪い (Curse)!"

All of a sudden a large burst of dark energy emerged all around Reina, consuming the woman. The sheer amount of energy was blowing straight towards Ragna and Feena, the latter of the two being forced to step back from the power, in which she noticed that she could hear her footsteps again. Though she didn't speak up about it as she was more concerned about what was to come next. Reina suddenly held out both hands, as the paralysis in her right arm was gone, and a wave of dark energy could be seen heading in the direction of Ragna and Feena. A large skull could be seen in the face of the blast.

Suddenly out of nowhere came Reina's scythe. Said scythe suddenly struck Ragna's jacket, catching the man by surprise as it knocked him back and pinned him to the wall.

"What the hell?!" Ragna exclaimed.

"Ragna!" Feena called out.

Feena then looked back at the blast and realized that Reina was aiming at her first. While she wanted to try and fight back, for some reason she couldn't. The moment she set eyes on that skeletal face within the blast, she felt a chill go down her spine. Her body shook as she slowly walked backwards, not even putting any distance between her and the blast. She couldn't help but be afraid. Feena dropped her crossbow and covered her face her hands as the blast came close to her. Reina watched and smiled as the blast hit, but soon blink in surprise at what it hit. Uncovering her face Feena saw that Ragna, who had took his arms out of his jacket, had rushed over and jumped in front of her, holding out the shield from his Azure Grimoire in front of the two of them to block Reina's attack. Reina wasn't surprised at the fact that Ragna was blocking the attack. Something else had shocked her. From what she was seeing, the power of the Grim Reaper was not just being blocked, but also negated... no absorbed into the Azure Grimoire. The energy that was around Ragna and Feena became less and less as the Azure Grimoire absorbed it all. Soon, it was all gone, and Ragna fell to his knees while breathing heavily.

"Ragna!" Feena exclaimed, quickly bending down to check on the man. "Are you alright?!"

"Yeah... I'm fine. "Ragna said while smiling. "That shield's tough as hell." He looked back at Feena. "How about you?"

"Wha-Don't worry about me right now, I'm fine! Why the hell did you jump in front of me like that?!"

"You really think you could've taken something like that head on? I don't think so. I knew this shield was tough and I couldn't just stay put and watch you possibly die."

"You... You stopped it..."

Ragna and Feena looked over to see Reina having approached them, the mercenary maid collapsing onto all fours as she stared up at the two.

"How did... How did you stop the Reaper's Judgement...?" Reina asked in shock. "What is that thing... What did you use...?"

"The Azure Grimoire." Ragna responded. "My head's still fuzzy on remembering everything but I remember enough to say this; Think of it as like your little Reaper's Judgement deal. It's less of my power and more of a power that I'm borrowing to help me fight."

"Amazing... Something so powerful... Is helping- No, being tamed by you... Such strength, power... I misjudged you I see."

Reina stood back up to offer a hand in pulling a near exhausted Ragna up to his feet. Though she blinked when he turned his head while grabbing her hand.

"What's the matter?"

"Well you're... You might wanna put a shirt on now that you've calmed down from trying to fight her."

Reina stood there for a moment before realizing he was showing decency to the fact that she's still topless.

"The very least I can do before taking care of myself is to take care of you two first. Think of it as a way for apologizing for my foolishness in trying to test you two out to see what you're made of."

"If I hadn't figured out how to undo that damn hex of yours, you probably would've-"

"No. I wouldn't have." Reina cut Ragna off. "I understand that now that I've seen your Azure Grimoire as you called it, absorb the Reaper's Judgement. Its power completely put a stop to that attack. While true, the Reaper's Judgement wears off, it's never quickly. But that Azure of yours would have most likely absorbed and negated the judgement I placed on your bones at the beginning of our fight." Reina smiled. "I have no other choice but to acknowledge now that I appear to be outclassed by you greatly. I'm nothing but a simple assassin. You two truly do put up a fight worthy of the Queen herself putting a bounty for your arrest."

"Aw stop." Feena said while she rubbed the back of her head.

Reina and Feena both helped a tired Ragna get back up to his feet. After grabbing his jacket three walked back to another nearby vacant room, where Reina then left the two as she went off to grab a new outfit for herself to wear. Feena walked and sat Ragna onto the bed in the room.

"Damn, that seemed to have taken a lot out of you didn't it?" Feena said.

"Heh. No kidding." Ragna responded. "Using the Azure to stop whatever that was really drained me." Ragna laid back on his bed as Feena sat his jacket on the edge of it. "I didn't think the Azure would just absorb it like that though." Ragna looked at the aforementioned Grimoire. "Ever since I got here, this thing has just been giving me surprise after surprise."

"At least it's giving you beneficial surprises right?"

"Yeah. You have a point there." Ragna looked over at Feena who was about to exit the room. "Hey, Feena."

"Huh?"

"You never did tell me before Reina started that fight. What exactly were you afraid of?"

"What do you mean?"

"We were talking about how Monika and Grena wanted to be your friends, and you responded by saying something along the lines of you were afraid to be their friend. Why is that exactly?"

Feena looked down for a moment as she thought on what Ragna asked her. She then smiled and looked over to the man.

"You know, at one point in my life..." She began to answer. "I would've told you 'I don't know' as my answer. But I think that tonight really made me realize what I'm afraid of. Its the same reason I hold Goblin Mage so tight to me. The reason I don't truly wanna make friends... is because I'm afraid that I'll lose them like I lost everything else."

"Everything else?"

"Yeah... Talking about my past has always been the uncomfortable subject I try to not go into detail on. But I told you guys some things about it. About my grudge on goblins is why I travel with you people in the first place. Because I wanted strength to take revenge... Because I wanted to get revenge because they took everything from me. My friends... my family... I watched it all be taken away in one day."

"That's why you've been avoiding really thinking of us as friends huh? You don't want to to grow too attached to any of us and then something happens that you'd never see us again. Is that it?"

"Yeah. It is. But tonight I realized something. I already think of you guys as friends, but I just deny my true feelings. When you jumped in front of me to save me from Reina's attack, I stopped being concerned for my own well-being and could only care about if you lived or died. I felt as if my life didn't matter in comparison to yours."

"And if that had been Monika or Feena?"

"I would've felt the same way. I risked my life once to save you and Monika out of pure guilt eating me up inside. What about you? What makes you put yours on the line to just save me? Is it... Is it because you see me as a friend?"

Ragna smiled at Feena. "What else could it be? I kept trying to tell you, you idiot. I'm not mad at you for betraying us. I'm not gonna hold a grudge against you for that. While I wouldn't just forgive somebody who nearly got me killed, you on the other hand, threw yourself at Alexiel and several soldiers alone, not caring about anyone but me and Monika. If anything, you make it hard to be mad at."

"Wha-?"

"Ever since that day you've been trying your best to try and make it seem as if you were disposable to us. You were prepared to just take your chances with a castle's worth of people trying to hunt us down because you didn't believe Monika and I wanted you around anymore. Even when we were talking, I could tell you just wanted to turn in and not talk with me. Hell, you've probably thought of just leaving the rest of us and staying at this place haven't you?"

"You knew?!"

"I think I've gotten to know my friend pretty well."

". . . .Ragna?"

"Yeah?"

"How about now?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you trust me now? You said you didn't earlier."

". . . .Well... If anything... I distrust you less. How's that sound?"

Feena smiled brightly. "That's good enough for me!"

"Good." Ragna turned over in the bed. "Then go get some rest will you? Hopefully Monika will be back to normal by the morning and we can discuss how to get out of here."

"Right!"

Feena then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She sighed and smiled as she started walking down the hall to find another vacant room, or a maid that could show her to one.

**Meanwhile. . .**

Down the hall away from the two, Reina was about to go back to patrolling the upper floors after changing into another maid outfit, near identical to the one she ruined.

"If there's one thing to note about those two..." She said to herself. "...Is that it makes sense that they've made it all the way here from the top floors. People like them, I'll be sure to remember. Ragna and Feena..." She then felt around in her pockets, noticing something was missing. "That's odd. I misplaced my-"

"Pen?"

Reina turned around to see Chat Noir had appeared behind her, and was holding her pen.

"Noir?" She questioned. "When did you arrive?"

"An hour ago." Chat Noir answered, cleaning his monocle. "I found out some friends of mine were in the area so I figured I'd stop by and say hi. Though I figured it be rude to show up in the middle of your fight with two of them."

"So you saw that... If that group is people you consider to be friends then you certainly know how to pick the interesting ones."

"You know me, Grim Reaper. I have an eye for picking out priceless gems."

"Still the same as ever Noir. Now if you don't mind, I have my duties to attend to."

"In that case." Chat Noir pulled out Feena's hat he had stolen last time they saw each other and placed it on Reina's head. "Give this back to Feena next time you see her, will you?"

"Hm?" Reina took the hat off her head and looked at it. "Very well-"

By the time she looked back up at Chat Noir, the phantom thief was already gone. Reina looked around left and right and saw nothing. She then sighed before walking off.

"I can't believe I fell for that." She muttered.


	20. Seventh Rumble

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XX: Seventh Rumble**

* * *

**Location: Mercenary's Guild, 7th Floor, Goldenia**

**In The Morning. . . **

Several hours after the events that transpired last night have past, soon, morning had begun to rise over the kingdom of Goldenia. This also meant that the doors to the Mercenary's Guild's Tavern were now open, as mercenaries would return here to hang out or plan out whatever missions or bounties they plan to go after. Meanwhile in the upstairs area, any of the patrons that were either living, working, or staying there for the night were also waking up, coming downstairs to join in on whatever is going on. This also included the group of five as Ragna, Monika, Feena, Grena, and Goblin Mage had all been resting upstairs. By the time the morning came, out of the five the only one who was really up and at it was Ragna.

"Goddammit..." Ragna yawned, walking out of the room he slept in. "My body's still feeling a little funny. I thought that damn curse or whatever it is should've worn off by now." Ragna sighed. "Well, no use complaining about it now. Are the others up yet?"

As if on cue Ragna heard a loud groaning noise coming from behind him, along with light footsteps. He turned around and saw who it was walking over.

"Well, look who's finally calmed herself down." Ragna said to the person he turned around to see.

"Shut up..."

The person in question was none other than Monika, the very same that fell unconscious due to the excessive drinking Grena forced her to do. The woman in question had managed to pull herself out of bed as well as get completely dressed. She was leaning against the nearby wall and using her sword as a makeshift cane as she walked towards Ragna.

"Feeling better Monika?" Ragna asked.

"My head hurts." Monika answered. "A lot."

"Welcome to the world of hangovers, the after effects of a ton of drinking...!"

At that point, Grena also dragged herself out of bed and was walking up to the group. While she was able to support herself while walking, she was still holding her head as she also had a massive headache.

"Hey..." Grena greeted the two.

"You brought this on yourself, Grena." Monika said, clenching her head harder. "But why the hell did you have to drag me into this shit!?"

"Yeah... Sorry about that..." Grena sighed. "I was really out of it when I made you drink. Feena told me what happened."

"I'm stopping you from drinking also."

"Oh bullshit!"

"It's for your own good. And to make sure you don't hold me down and force liquor down my throat again!"

"You can't just cut us off like that!"

Both Grena and Monika winced in pain from their headaches as they argued with each other.

"Ah, no use arguing now..." Grena said concedingly. "We're just hurting our asses standing here screaming at each other like this."

"Agreed." Monika sighed.

"Feena and that Goblin Mage still asleep?" Ragna asked.

"Couldn't wake Feena up even if we all punched her right now." Grena responded. "Woman's knocked out cold. And Goblin Mage woke up for a moment before going back to sleep with her. So they're both out like a light."

"Figures."

"That's fine." Monika said. "We can head downstairs and discuss things without her. She can sleep in. I can handle the conversation."

"About that." Ragna cut in.

"What is it?" Grena asked.

"What exactly are the odds of us finding a sneaky way out of here? If the way down we've been using is as dangerous as they say it is, then as far as I'm concerned we're walking straight out into the open to find a way out of here. Considering what we've been up against, that's a suicide mission for some of us. We'd be just asking for unnecessary trouble."

"Unnecessary trouble has a way of finding us after all." Monika replied. "I wanna have faith in the fact that these guys are mercenaries. They have to have someway of getting around Goldenia without getting found out or arrested. They run a whole secret guild in the form of a tavern. You expect me to believe that their way of getting around is just walking around in plain sight?"

"It actually is for some of us." Grena commented. "Though I'd hate to burst your bubble Monika, the guild, while a sneaky bunch, do blend in with the common citizen. When we're not being mercenaries, or assassins, or whatever the hell we do to make a living, we roam the streets like everyone else. Its been a good way to keep the army off our backs for a long while now." Grena shrugged. "But that doesn't mean the guild's higher ups aren't keeping secrets."

"Then where the hell are these 'higher ups' then?"

"One of them's got Feena's hat."

"Chat Noir?" Monika questioned. "He's one of them? Doesn't he work alone?"

"So do a lot of the mercenaries that stay here. But that doesn't mean we don't support or aren't members of the guild. Chat Noir's a lone thief yes. He rarely shows his face around the guild and barely anybody could tell you what he looks like. But he's still one of the guild's higher up and biggest supporters. This tavern wasn't cheap you know. Before we used to meet in alleyways, underground, anywhere that was risky honestly. Chat Noir's thefts helped fund this building and fund the things that we've done." Grena folded her arms. "Granted, some of us would probably still sell the kid out to make a quick fortune..."

"So our best bet is trying to find the kid then." Ragna said.

"If you want. I'm still gonna try and find out if there's another way. We've got dozens of mercenaries to seek help from. I'll see if any of them have any solutions for getting the hell out of here undetected."

Grena started to make her way downstairs, groaning as she clenched her head once again.

"Goddamn hangovers...!" She mumbled loudly.

"Well that's reassuring..." Ragna said in a sarcastic manner.

"We'd better go down after her." Monika stated. "I have a feeling that she'll mess something up if we leave her alone in that state."

"Yeah you've got a point." Ragna took notice at how Monika was still slowly moving towards the stairs, still leaning heavily on her cane. "Hey. Hold on."

Monika stopped for a moment and looked over at Ragna, who held out his arm towards the girl.

"You're gonna fall over by the time you reach the steps." Ragna commented. "You'll have more than just a headache by the time you get down there. Here, grab onto my arm so you won't fall."

Monika sighed. "Thanks."

Monika put her sword back around her waist and wrapped her arms around Ragna's right arm. As the two started walking towards the staircase, Monika leaned in closer towards Ragna and noticed a now dried up blood stain on his jacket.

"Ragna! There's-"

"Yeah, I know." Ragna responded, knowing exactly what she was about to say. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"What the hell happened last night?"

"We can talk about that later."

Monika didn't say anything and continued to hold on to Ragna as the two walked downstairs.

Meanwhile, the tavern downstairs was already bustling and busy as it was yesterday when Ragna and others first arrived. Soon Grena, had started to reach the bottom of the staircase to where she could see the entire tavern.

"Mornin' Grena." One of the mercenaries called out, seeing her coming down. "How's it hangin'?"

"Real bad choice of words right now." Grena groaned. "What's hanging is this goddamn hangov-Woah-Woah-!"

As she was nearing the last of the steps down, Grena suddenly felt her body lean forward without her legs moving downward. She flailed her arms around as she tried to catch her balance, but failed as she went downwards. Grena fell from the steps and onto the ground, hitting her head on the floor as she laid on her back. This also earned a laugh from several other patrons in the bar as well. Grena groaned, as she sat up and started to stand back up on her feet, holding her head in pain as she has more than a headache from just a hangover now.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." She groaned, rolled her eyes.

"Drank too much again?" A black haired mercenary asked, who was also drinking at that time.

"Ah you know me. I don't know when to quit till it's too late." Grena walked over to the bar, though she had no intentions to drink anything as of now. "So, what's new? You guys find anything out by any chance?"

"Bad news, good news, or worse news first?"

"Just go in that order."

"Well," The mercenary Grena was still talking to took another sip of his drink before continuing. "The bad news is that the tunnels are still a death trap, we haven't found anymore secret passageways that'll get anybody around secretly, Imperial Soldiers are increasing their numbers on the lower floor, and your wanted poster's already being posted around the floor again."

Grena rolled her eyes, leaning back on the stool she sat in. "Tell me something I don't know, will ya?"

"Well, last night I got stood up for-"

"Just get to the good news dammit."

While they were talking, Ragna and Monika came downstairs, the two walking over towards Grena who didn't notice them.

"Well on another note, at least I've got good news!" The mercenary continued. "I think I might've figured out a way to get you guys outta here."

"Finally, some progress!" Grena replied. "Hopefully the others get down here soon. They're gonna wanna hear some good news after all!"

Grena suddenly being pushed up to sit up straight as Ragna was behind her.

"Sit up before you fall out and crack your skull open will you, you drunk buffoon?" Ragna said.

"About time you two showed up."

"What was this we heard about good news?" Monika asked.

"I'm glad you asked!" The mercenary answered. "Couldn't have picked a better time to join us! I think a few of us might be able to work together to get you guys headed downwards on any of the lifts."

"The lifts?"

"Get real, that's a load of bullshit." Grena said. "Imperial soldiers keeps the security for the lifts locked down tight! We try stepping out onto one of those lifts, we'll be swarmed on sight."

"Don't dis the idea just like that, some of us worked very hard to get ready to pull this off." the mercenary responded. "Look, today's the perfect day for us to do this as well. They've shut down the lifts for today after all."

"That's just asking for trouble!" Ragna exclaimed. "If we try using them now, then they'll know something's up!"

"Why were they shut down in the first place?" Monika asked.

"Maintenance." answered the mercenary, taking another sip of his drink. "When one goes in maintenance, they shut down all but the center lift for the day for safety issues. Which is why it's the perfect chance for you to sneak away. With all of them shut down and us using one to our advantage, they'll be very limited to how they can pursue you guys once you get to the lower floors. You'll get out with no problems just like that."

"You're telling me we can just walk right up to the nearest lift and we can get out of here?" Grena asked. "Say we do this. How do we get down?"

"Don't worry! I've got you covered. I got a couple of other guys to come and help out. All you gotta do is take your friends and get a move on."

"That sounds amazing!" Monika responded. "We should get Feena and Goblin Mage and leave as soon as possible."

"Wait a minute." Grena said, stopping Monika from trying to walk off. "We're not done here." She then turned back to the mercenary. "You said something about some 'worse' news. How bad is it?"

"Well... pretty bad..." The mercenary started to answer.

"Excuse me. Ragna?"

While the mercenary started explaining, Ragna blinked as he felt someone tug on the side of his jacket. He looked over to his right to see Reina standing beside him.

"Reina?" He questioned.

"Hold still."

By that time, Ragna had noticed that she had her pen out once again, another word written on the area where Ragna's wound had stopped bleeding. Though the wound was still there it didn't seem to bother him any. Reina held her hand out over said wound.

"Reaper's Judgement: 癒す (Heal)."

Before Ragna knew it, he suddenly felt his wound starting to fade away. As Reina removed her hand, he felt his wound disappear completely, the mercenary maid stepping back a few inches as she put her pen away.

"There." She said. "All better."

"Oh." Ragna said, and smiled slightly. "Thanks."

"Ah, and before I forget." Reina held up Feena's hat she received earlier. "Please return this to your friend Feena."

"Feena's hat? How'd-"

"WHAT?!"

Ragna and Reina looked back over at Grena, Monika, and the other mercenary.

"That's what we heard." The blonde mercenary said.

"You're shitting us right?!" Grena asked.

"What the hell did he say?" Ragna said, asking a question as well.

"All three Prime Ministers are headed down here. Like today!" Monika exclaimed, the shock of what she heard basically curing her hangover.

"What?!"

"Word going around is that the Queen's losing it!" A mercenary wearing large glasses spoke up. "I've got some friends in the Imperial Army and they said she's spending awfully lot of time alone. She's talking to herself like she's hearing voices, and is constantly worrying about you guys! So she's got all of the Prime Ministers together and she's sent them down here. So either they're gonna try and arrest the guild or they're after you guys! But either way this is bad! Bad, bad, bad for all of us!"

"Yo, calm down." The blonde mercenary responded.

"Why the hell would we calm down at this?!" Monika exclaimed.

"Because we've dealt with those assholes before, Monika." Ragna responded. "Did you forget we've beaten them before?"

"One at a time, yeah. Not all three at once!"

"Sheesh what's with all the yelling?"

Everyone turned around to see Feena coming down the stairs, Goblin Mage walking down behind her.

"I come down here and already I can tell that I'm not gonna like what I've missed." Feena said as she yawned. "What happened?"

"We're gonna need to get a move on sooner than expected." Monika answered Feena. "Or else we've got to deal with three Prime Ministers on our asses and then we'd never get out of here."

"Are you serious?! We need to leave! Now!"

"Hey, calm down. Why are you so anxious?" Asked the blonde mercenary.

"Why? WHY?! Why wouldn't I be?" Feena gestures to Goblin Mage who was standing beside her, not paying attention to anything that the group was talking about. "She's in the same boat as Ragna here! If they get to us and they get Goblin Mage, there's no telling what they'll do to the poor girl! I absolutely refuse to let them lay their hands on Goblin Mage whatsoever!"

"Feena's right." Monika commented. "They'd eat that poor girl alive you know."

"Feena, here." Ragna sighed, handing Feena her hat. "The longer we sit here complaining and worrying the faster they'll catch up to us. If you wanna keep that up then fine." Ragna turned to the blonde mercenary and the glasses-wearing mercenary. "Which one of you can get that thing working to get us down?"

"Th-That would be me!" The one with glasses spoke up. "I can hack into the lifts easily!"

"Then take me there. We're leaving."

"Uh, yes sir!"

The mercenary with glasses soon walked out, Ragna following behind him to leave as soon as possible. Monika soon sighed and turned to Feena and Grena, silently telling them that "it's now or never", and quickly left out.

"Well..." Feena said, picking up Goblin Mage. "It's been fun for the one day that we've been here. But we'd better get going. See ya!"

Feena ran out after Ragna and Monika. Grena sighed, leaning on the bar.

"Think they'll make it?" The blonde mercenary asked.

"They're a tough bunch, that's for sure." Grena answered. "I'm confident in them... But in the meantime, before I get outta here-"

"I think I know what you're about to say."

"Is it still here?"

"Locked up in storage, covered up to keep dust off it, and polished till its shiny. Just how you left it before you got arrested."

"Bitchin'." Grena smiled, slamming her hands into her fist. "I'm heading to storage. I gotta catch up with those guys before they think I'm staying here and ditch me."

* * *

**Location: 7th Floor, Goldenia**

**Several Minutes Later. . .**

Meanwhile as Grena was taking care of whatever business she had left to do at the Mercenaries' Guild, Ragna, Monika, Feena, and Goblin Mage followed after the mercenary with glasses in direction to the nearest lift, which was to the east of the guild's building. The lift itself had been closed and sealed off to the public, as it was empty, with no one around it whatsoever. Breaking into the area to get to the lift, Ragna and the others were waiting for the glasses wearing mercenary to finish turning on the lift so that they could head down.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Feena asked.

"I said give me a moment!" The glasses mercenary said. "Like I said, these things take time. Its a ton of technical and electrical-"

"I don't care how these things work! I just want it to work!"

"I know that! But I still need a little more-"

Ragna interrupted the two's arguing as he stepped in front of everyone, holding out the Azure Grimoire's shield in front of him. All of a sudden, a volley of mirror-like blade shards flew straight in the group's direction, which would've hit several of them if it wasn't for Ragna's quick thinking.

"We've got company." Ragna said.

"They're here already?!" Monika asking, preparing to draw her sword.

"I'll go get their attention." Ragna began walking off. "Get that thing working then come and get me."

"Right."

"We can guard things here, yeah." Feena said. "But are you sure you can handle things on your own? This is all three Prime Ministers we're talking about here."

"Doesn't matter to me." Ragna responded. "These bastards want me, then they're gonna get me."

Feena and Monika could only stand and watch as Ragna walked off.

"...Wait a minute." Monika said, having a realization as she started to look around. "Where's Grena?"

"She'll be here, I'm sure of it." Feena answered. "I'm sure Grena won't ditch us, not with how far we've gotten."

**Meanwhile. . . **

"Alexiel, what on earth are you-"

"Luring him out."

Speaking of the aforementioned threat, what Ragna said was true. All three Prime Ministers, along with a small army had arrived onto the seventh floor with the mission to find Ragna and the others. As the three had arrived, Alexiel didn't waste anytime. She already held out her hand in front of her, to which both Aglovale and Vira knew that was how she fired off her mirror blades. Vira immediately questioned what she was preparing to do, not knowing that she had already found Ragna and the others and had attacked.

"I've managed to locate them, and where that damned demon is hiding." Alexiel stated. "You and Aglovale can try and head off Weisswind and the others. I'll handle this one by myself."

"You're a fool Alexiel." Vira responded. "I know firsthand that a one-on-one fight isn't the way to go with him. And do you really think that he'd come out here all on his own?"

"He would." Aglovale answered, walking in front of Alexiel and Vira. "At least, I'm sure this is an indicator of that fact."

Aglovale planted his sword on the ground and formed an ice wall in front of the group. All of a sudden large, dark spikes started springing out of the ground, nearly striking the large group if it wasn't for Aglovale's ice wall. Soon the wall was broken as Alexiel punched a hole through it.

"That's him." Alexiel said, looking out in front of the group.

"There's no changing her mind is there?" Vira sighed. "Alexiel, when you fight him, save a piece of him for me to kill. I won't forgive you if you stop me from taking my revenge for my darling Katalina."

"I can try to fight you on this all I want, but you won't listen." Aglovale said. "The only thing I ask in return for letting you face him on your own is that you don't allow yourself to die here."

"Don't worry about that." Alexiel said, pulling out her zweihander. "I won't die till I've had my vengeance."

Aglovale and Vira both took off in different directions, the soldiers they had with them following after the two. Alexiel was left alone to stand in the street as she prepared herself to face her opponent. As if on cue, Ragna had came into her view, the man walking towards her with his blade still on his waist. As he was now about a good twenty feet away from Alexiel, he stopped. The two standing there facing each other.

"You don't know when to quit, do you?" Ragna asked in a mocking tone. "You'd think dying twice would be enough to make you quit."

"Tell me something demon." Alexiel responded. "Can you truly say that you killed me? You strike me down, and I get back up. You tear me into pieces, and I remake myself from them. I haven't lost against you. And I won't lose."

"What the hell's killing me gonna accomplish for you or this place? You think another Demon wouldn't try to show up and cause trouble?"

"For Goldenia it sends a message to the realm of Demons; We won't hesitate to hunt them down and slay them if they think they can step into this kingdom. For me..." Alexiel had turned her zweihander sideways as she pointed it towards Ragna. "I hunted you down specifically not only because you're a demon. But because of my... obsession to take vengeance."

"The hell are you talking about?"

"I don't need you to understand me. All I need from you is to just drop dead."

Alexiel swung her zweihander behind off, and dashed straight at Ragna. The redhead hopped into the air above him and came downward, preparing to bring her Zweihander down on Ragna's head. In response, he held up his Azure Grimoire as its shield spawned, blocking Alexiel's attack. He drew his large sword then spun around, swinging Alexiel in front of him and allowing him to slash her across the chest with his large sword, knocking her backwards and down to the ground. Ragna charged at Alexiel as the woman started to pick herself up off the ground. Picking up her zweihander, Alexiel spun her body around while on her knees and swung low towards Ragna's legs. Ragna quickly tilted his large sword vertically and blocked Alexiel's attack.

"Mirrors!"

Alexiel then attempted to strike Ragna via her mirror blades. The man let go of his sword and ducked under the mirror blades, then threw a punch into Alexiel's jaw, causing her to stumble back as she stood back up. Before she could recover from the last hit, Ragna kneed her in the abdomen, following up with an elbow to the side of her face. Coating his fist in darkness and with a shout of "Hell's Fang" he slammed his hand coated in dark energy straight into her face, followed by another burst of energy into her stomach, forcing her to let go of her zweihander as she was sent flying backwards across the street. Ragna then walked over to where he dropped his sword and picked it up. Ragna then started walking towards Alexiel, turning his sword into a scythe as he walked.

While he walked, Alexiel was back up to one knee. She growled, looking at Ragna with anger as he walked towards her. The redhead then slammed her fist onto the ground, as all of a sudden a small crack started to form in the ground, extending out towards Ragna's direction. As it approached him, he looked down and quickly jumped out of the way. Just in time too, as a large column of mirror blades suddenly broke through the ground and would have caught Ragna inside had he not moved. As the blades disappeared, Alexiel threw out a kick that sent out a wave of more mirror blades towards Ragna. The man spun his scythe around in front of him, deflecting the attacks and allowing him to charge at Alexiel again. The redhead held out her hand as, causing her zweihander to fly straight to her, grabbing it as she rushed at Ragna as well.

Alexiel swung first as they reached each other, her zweihander striking the ground as Ragna jumped up to avoid the low strike from the redhead. Ragna landed on Alexiel's sword and used it to propel himself further upward as to flip over Alexiel. He swung his scythe around him vertically as he went to strike Alexiel from behind. In response the redhead summoned up a short sword made out of mirror blades and used it to block Ragna's attack, her mirror blade sword shattering on impact. At that point Alexiel spun around and threw a kick towards Ragna, who also threw a kick towards her as his scythe converted to a sword once again. The impact from the kicks colliding knocked them both back several inches from each other.

"You little shit!"

Alexiel swung her hand to the side as a barrage of mirror blades were summoned, and headed straight towards Ragna. The man quickly dashed out of the way and moved to the side of a nearby building to take cover, only to be surprised as the mirror blades suddenly circled around the area and went after him once again. Ragna made another dash to get out of the way, swinging his large sword to parry away any mirror blades that came close. Ragna was soon forced to stop trying to avoid the mirror blades as Alexiel attacked from behind, spinning around and swinging her zweihander vertically downward towards Ragna's head. Being far enough from the mirror blades, Ragna swung his sword behind him to block her attack. He then attempted to spin around and kick her in the chest, but missed as the redhead back stepped after the first attack. He then turned around, summoning the Azure's shield to block at least most of the mirror blades that reached him. Ragna turned around once more and used his shield to block the impact from Alexiel's zweihander being swung at him once again. Both fighter grunted as they were trying to push the other backwards, both of them now at a standstill after the last clash.

**-x-**

"Now if I can just get power to run through these wires..."

Meanwhile with the others, the mercenary with big glasses continued to work on getting the lift up and running while Monika and Feena were still standing outside of the lift, waiting to see if there would be any possible trouble that would happen. With Goblin Mage, she was standing in the lift, just waiting around.

"...Hey. Hey." Goblin Mage said to the other mercenary. "So what's your name?"

"Oh, me?" He responded. "They call me "Mechanical Wizard". I'm amazing with machines or anything that actually has to do something to work, and am wanted for tampering with dozens of airships, weaponry, and-"

"Can I call you 'Wiz' for short?"

"Please don't."

"Oh... Ooh! How about 'Wizzy' then?"

"That's even worse!"

"Oh."

At that point, a small spark was seen from the area where the "Mechanical Wizard" was working. Goblin Mage looked over to see that the lift had slightly moved downward.

"Did we move?" Goblin Mage asked, as Feena and Monika turned around.

"It moved! It-It moved!" The Mechanical Wizard exclaimed. "It's as I said! I'm amazing with machinery!"

"Congratulations! You did it Wizzy!"

"Stop that!"

"Thank goodness." Monika sighed. "Now we just need to get Ragna and Grena and then we can-"

"Hey!" Feena shouted. "Get down!"

Feena and the others all quickly ducked as a blast of dark energy was shot in their direction, hitting a nearby wall. Looking in the direction of where the blast came from, they saw Vira standing in the distance, her left hand on the side of her face as she was looking straight at the group. Behind her was a small group of soldiers, all having their swords in hand and were ready to attack at Vira's command.

"Oh no, please, don't let me stop you." Vira called out. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Crap..." Feena groaned.

"I can deal with Vira and her little army here long enough for Ragna and Grena to get back, hopefully." Monika said. "Feena, you keep those two safe, in case they try to sneak around me."

"You want to fight us by yourself?' Vira snickered. "I don't think a little child is enough to-"

Vira went silent as a sword flew past her, strands of her hair being cut off in the process. She then turned around to see that Monika was already behind her and the soldiers accompanying her. As for the soldiers themselves, they were more worried about how the woman knocked away all of their weapons within the blink of an eye. Monika turned around then faced Vira and her forces.

"Don't underestimate me." She then said.

Vira blinked several times before shaking her head. She then also pulled out her sword and pointed it towards Monika.

"The same goes for me too." She told Monika.

**-x-**

Back in another part of the floor, the weapon deadlock between Ragna's and Alexiel's large swords continued, Ragna succeeding in pushing back the redhead, though Alexiel refused to completely give up. All of a sudden, Ragna lunged forward with much strength, breaking open Alexiel's guard and leaving her exposed to anything that he could throw at her. Putting away his sword, Ragna slammed his left fist straight into Alexiel's abdomen, making her wheeze for a moment. Next, his right hand turned into a monstrous claw. He grabbed hold of Alexiel's midsection and suddenly sprouted wings on his back, surprising the redhead.

"When did you-"

Before Alexiel could finish what she was about to say Ragna suddenly shot straight upward, dragging Alexiel into the sky with them. The redhead attempted to shake off Ragna's grip of her as they continued to fry straight up.

"What the hell are you trying to accomplish by going straight up?!" Alexiel exclaimed.

"Shut up, will you?!" Ragna responded.

As he was still learning how to fly with this new power he received, Ragna still had a hard time in controlling his wings. He wasn't able to right himself at the moment, which led to him dragging Alexiel upward into the sky as he flew.

"Come on you damn wings!" Ragna growled to himself. "Change directions already-"

Before he knew it, Ragna's wings suddenly started going to his left and diagonally downwards, taking the man and the redhead who was still in his arms down back towards ground level at high speeds. As they approached ground level, Ragna managed to force himself to fly straight ahead just before hitting the ground. As the two flew forward, he suddenly let go of Alexiel as his wings disappeared. Ragna rolled along the ground to stop himself as Alexiel was sent crashing into the ground, leaving a small crater in the streets below. As Ragna stopped rolling, Alexiel started to pick herself off of the ground and out of the crater. Looking up at the man near her, she growled loudly, slamming her sword on the ground angrily, creating a small hole in the ground in the process.

"What's the matter?" Ragna taunted. "You not gonna come at me like you've been doing?"

"Shut up!"

Alexiel proceeded to rush straight at Ragna right after yelling at him. Ragna readied himself as he held out his sword in front. Alexiel swung her zweihander to her side and then went for a horizontal slash at Ragna's head, to which the man ducked underneath Alexiel's attack. After missing her first attack, Alexiel grabbed her zweihander with both hands and went for a second horizontal slash in the opposite direction, only for Ragna to this time jump backwards out of the way of her attack. The moment he landed, he pushed himself forward with his sword now back on his waist. Ragna slammed his right fist straight into Alexiel's midsection, then followed up with a spinning left kick to the head. Before Alexiel could fall, Ragna grabbed her by the top of her outfit and pulled her back towards him. Keeping her in place for a moment he stepped on Alexiel's foot, causing the redhead to yelp before receiving an elbow to the jaw. As she staggered Ragna grabbed hold of his large sword and slammed it into Alexiel's abdomen fiercely, making the redhead wheeze. He then did it once again as he jumped up into the air, taking Alexiel up about ten feet into the air as Ragna's sword slammed into her chest. Ragna then landed on the ground first on his feet, and place his sword on his right shoulder.

"And stay down."

_**THUD**_

Ragna turned around and started walking away as Alexiel crashed into the ground behind him, leaving another small crater in the process. As Ragna was walking away however, he suddenly saw a bright green light shining behind him. Looking back, he saw that Alexiel was surrounded in that green light as she was pulling herself off the ground, any and all wounds that she sustained seemingly healing up. Alexiel picked up her zweihander and started walking after Ragna once again as the light died down.

"Oh right." Ragna sighed. "That damn ability of yours lets you recover easily."

Alexiel rushed at Ragna with high speeds, her zweihander behind her as Ragna was doing the same. The two clashed once again, greatsword against zweihander. Ragna and Alexiel were both doing their best to push the other back, but neither one of them could gain any ground.

"Why won't you fall?!" Alexiel shouted out. "You've seen my powers. You've seen my drive. You've seen how far I'm willing to go to make sure that you die! So why do you continue to fight your inevitable death at my hands, you damned Reaper?!"

"Will you give a rest, you bitch?!" Ragna exclaimed in response.

The two suddenly broke off their deadlock as they then proceeded to both take swings at one another over and over, causing their blades to clash repeatedly.

"I don't know what the hell you've got against me and not only that, but I could care less." He continued as they clashed. "What I do care about is finding out why the hell am I here and I don't need you or anyone else getting in my way!"

"The existence of demons like you have gotten in the way of my entire life!" Alexiel forces herself and Ragna back into a deadlock. "I don't care what the hell you're doing here or who the hell you think you are! But as long as that soul inside you is red as the blood in my veins, I won't stop until I've cut you down!"

"Someone's desperate! Oi, Ragna! Let's get outta here!"

Suddenly Ragna and Alexiel broke from their deadlock upon hearing a woman's voice call out to Ragna.

"Huh?" Ragna responded in a confused tone.

"Who the hell...?" Alexiel questioned while looking around.

Both fighters suddenly heard the revving of what sounded like the engine of a vehicle. Looking straight ahead, the two suddenly saw Grena heading straight towards them. The mercenary in question was riding on a black and dark red color motorcycle that was built in the frame of a chopper styled motorcycle.

"The hell?!" Alexiel exclaimed in surprise.

"Grena?!" Ragna also exclaimed in shock.

Alexiel jumped out of the way as Grena came right at her, with no intention of stopping. As Alexiel jumped, Grena slammed on the breaks of her motorcycle and spun around before stopping right beside Ragna.

"Yo." Grena said to Ragna with a smirk on her face. "How's it hanging?"

"Never mind that! What the hell are you doing here?" Ragna responded. "And where the hell did you get that?!"

"I had a few things to take care of before we left the floor. Whenever I get arrested for my work, I have the guild hold onto this baby for me." Grena rubbed the top of her motorcycle. "I had her custom made for me and my abilities somewhere outside of Goldenia." Grena gestures for Ragna to get on. "Come on. Let's get outta here already."

"Hold it!" Alexiel called out, readying her sword. "I'm not just gonna let you ride out of here! Just because we cleared out this area of people doesn't mean that the floor's an open lot for you to-"

"Shove it up your ass, will ya?!"

Grena revved up her motorcycle and suddenly her body bursts into flames. Instead of the motorcycle being damaged however, the flames around Grena's body left her body and suddenly went around her motorcycle and stopped at the back tire. She then took off a few inches before drifting and pointing her back tire in Alexiel's direction, sending out a wall of flames between the two of them and Alexiel, forcing Alexiel to move back. As her flames were no longer on her body, Grena then grabbed her chains and threw them around Ragna, the chains wrapping around his waist.

"Huh?"

"Let's move!"

Before Ragna could react, Grena suddenly speeds off in the direction of Monika and Feena, the man being dragged along due to Grena's chains being tied around his waist. Ragna attempted to run after Grena and catch up so that he wouldn't get dragged across the ground.

"Slow down you asshole!" Ragna called out. "This isn't funny!"

The flame wall from earlier eventually died down, Alexiel trying to cut through it with her zweihander helped with that also. The redhead looked around and managed to find tire tracks heading off in one direction, but she couldn't spot Ragna, Grena, or Grena's motorcycles. Alexiel growled as she looked off into the distance despite not being able to see her opponents.

**-x-**

_**CLANG**_

Meanwhile at the lift, Feena had succeeded in taking down the majority of soldiers that accompanied Prime Minister Vira, the woman in question was still dueling with Monika as this went on. Despite Monika's initial confidence, she definitely had to acknowledge Vira's skills in swordsmanship, as she was being placed on the defensive for most of their fight, blocking and parrying each one of Vira's countless slashes and swings.

"What's wrong, child?" Vira taunted while she continued pressuring Monika. "What happened to the girl who cut my hair earlier?"

"Don't call me short!" Monika exclaimed in an offended tone.

Monika moved forward and stepped on Vira's foot, cause her to squeak in pain as she pulled her foot from underneath Monika's. Despite the pain, Vira was still able to keep Monika from gaining the advantage as she still pranced around on her foot that wasn't stepped on, responding with several vertical slashes from above as Monika blocked over her head. Vira then threw out a spinning kick at Monika, catching her in the jaw and knocking her back a few inches. Monika quickly snapped to again and blocked as Vira came with a diagonal slash at her midsection which could have been fatal.

"Do you really think you stand a chance against me?!" Vira laughed. "If I have this much of an advantage over you without Bloody Hell's aid then it's a mere miracle you were able to make it this far!"

Vira entered a weapon deadlock as she and Monika spun around and clashed swords again. Suddenly, she broke through by flicking her sword upward and sending Monika's arms flying upward, completely exposing her to any attack. Vira quickly grabbed her sword in both hands and performed a vertical strike straight through the middle of Monika. However she was taken back as Monika suddenly had her sword above her to block the attack, which she did so successfully. Vira was surprised as she didn't even see Monika's arms or body move, yet she managed to block that.

"What...?" Vira questioned confusedly. "How could..."

"I've still got my own tricks on how to survive!" Monika answered. "I'm not afraid to pull out all the stops that I have to."

"Let's hope you won't have to then!"

Hearing someone from behind, Monika and Vira turned around to see Grena riding straight at them on her motorcycle, Ragna sitting behind her on said motorcycle as well, as she finally pulled the man on. Seeing them showing no signs of stopping, Monika got behind Vira and shoved her forward, nearly knocking her down as Monika then jumped out of the way. Vira's soldier also quickly ran out of the way of Grena's charge, though Vira herself didn't have anytime to move as the moment she was able to catch herself from Monika's surprise shove, Gran came straight at her. Vira shrieked and covered her head, in which while in the middle of driving Grena leaned slightly to the right to avoid crashing into Vira. Though at the same time, she let go of the handles on her bike and performed a roundhouse kick that knocked Vira face first into a building, then grabbed the handles again and sat back down. Grena then slammed on breaks as her motorcycle then started to drift and stopped directly inside the lift as the Mechanical Wizard and Goblin Mage got out of the way.

"Woo!" Grena exclaimed in relief. "We made it!"

"Whoa! The heck?!" Feena exclaimed in surprise, running back to the lift.

"Grena?! Ragna?!" Monika exclaimed while doing the same. "Why the hell are you guys riding in on a motorcycle?!"

"It's Grena's apparently." Ragna commented while getting off said motorcycle.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Goblin Mage said, examining any shiny areas of the motorcycle with sparkles in her eyes. "It's so shiny...!"

"We can spend time discussing this later." Monika stated. "For now we need to move."

"Take us down Wizzy!"

The Mechanical Wizard only grumbled at the nickname he asked Goblin Mage not to use as he began to manually control the rift and force it downwards. Meanwhile the rest of Vira's soldiers that were still conscious were getting ready to try and stop the group, but stopped after hearing the groaning of Vira, who was still stuck to a wall after Grena kicked her out of the way.

"The Prime Minister needs assistance, but..." One of them said hesitantly. "Those criminals are getting away..."

"We'd better focus more on the Prime Minister..." Another one said. "It... wouldn't be right if we were to just leave our superiors in that condition."

Meanwhile Ragna and the rest of the group were finally able to catch a break for a moment as the lift was going down.

"Thank God..." Feena sighed, sitting down on the floor of the lift. "They're really throwing everything out on us aren't they?"

"You can say that again..." Monika answered. "Prime Minister Vira's here. Then Alexiel shows up as well. I can only assume that mean Prime Minister Aglovale is somewhere on the seventh floor as well, if not the lower ones. For all we know, he could be waiting for us."

"Like I'm gonna let that stop us." Ragna commented. "We've been dealing with these people since we've gotten here. And now that we're this close to leaving, there's no way in hell that they can stop us."

"Ragna's right." Grena added on. "Ain't no way we're letting anything get in our-"

Grena didn't get to finish her sentence as all of a sudden, it seemed like the lift was shaking and vibrating and furiously, forcing everyone to try and keep themselves from falling over or being moved around.

"The hell?!" Ragna questioned.

"Oh that's right." Monika sighed. "We're getting closer to the lower floors of Goldenia. That means now we've got to deal with all the earthquakes that go on down here as well."

"Oh yeah. You told me about those."

"Yeah, they'll probably get worse the closer we get to the first floor. And to think that we're between the seventh and sixth floor now and they're already shaking everything around us. I hope the lift doesn't collapse or anything."

"I'm sure this thing is sturdy enough to stand up to an earthquake!" Feena said optimistically. "Besides if we hurry up, we won't have to deal with many earthquakes right?" Feena looked over to see the lift pass by another floor, and continue going down. "We're already past the sixth floor and we've only had to deal with one. I think it's safe to say that they aren't that consistent."

"Don't jinx us, will you?" Grena replied.

"Huh?"

"You say that now, but there's no telling what Mother Nature could do. If the world wants to screw with us, then that's what it'll do."

"Come on, think positive!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

"Oh yeah Grena, you might wanna..." Monika said, pointing to Goblin Mage who had climbed onto Grena's motorcycle, messing with the shiny handles.

"Eh, leave her be. She's not hurting anything."

"So shiny..." Goblin Mage said.

"Um... Hey, I don't mean to alarm you guys but..." Wizzy spoke up, looking up. "We've... got company."

The group all looked up and went wide eyed at what they saw. Suddenly everyone moved away from the center of the lift as what was above them crashed straight onto the lift, causing it to shake a little and forced the group to stand firm in order to not fall over. As everyone looked straight into the center they saw that what crashed into the lift was surprisingly Alexiel, who could only have pursued them. Immediately after the lift stopped shaking, Alexiel stood back up to her feet, zweihander in hand and ready for a fight. Ragna, Monika and Feena all readied their weapons while Grena wrapped her chains around her fists.

"Holy cow!" exclaimed Wizzy. "You made a drop that long just to get to us?! Are you crazy?!"

Alexiel didn't say anything but just turned her head to the Mechanical Wizard, who then immediately stopped talking and turned away in fear of the redhead.

"Hey." Alexiel then said. "Stop this thing once we get to the fifth floor."

"P-Pardon?"

"Don't you think it's a little cramped in here too?"

"...She's right." Ragna commented. "We're too bunched up for a four on one fight."

"Oh please, she's probably just afraid that we'd kick her ass a whole lot faster close in." Grena replied. "And if you ask me," she then ignited her chains. "I'd be damn well pleased with that."

"I'd prefer an open environment as much as you would." Alexiel stated. "But it doesn't matter where we go. I'll win regardless."

"Tch...!"

The four of them all stepped around in a circular motion surrounding Alexiel, who was constantly looking back and forth at each of them. Wizzy and Goblin Mage were standing in a corner next to Grena's motorcycle to keep out of the way. Soon, the lift started to approach the fifth floor and slowed down, coming to a halt directly at the fifth floor. As they arrived there did seem to be other civilians around the lift at the time of their arrival. Though, the sight of the five looking like they were about to fight happened to be enough to force them to quickly run away from the lift for their safety.

Immediately Ragna and Grena who were in front of Alexiel rushed straight at the redhead, and Monika and Feena readying themselves behind her. Alexiel put down her zweihander and quickly formed a large amount of mirror blades all around her. She let out a war cry and thrusts her arms at the groups, using her mirror blades to force Ragna and Grena on the offensive, and Monika and Feena were knocked out of the lift. Alexiel turned around and picked up her zweihander, rushing towards Monika and Feena which forces Ragna and Grena to follow her outside the lift.

"Move! Now!" Monika called out to Feena.

Feena and Monika both pushed themselves to the sides using wind, just in time as Alexiel's zweihander crashed into the ground and would have hit the two of them. As the two wind users got back to their feet, Alexiel turned back around to block Ragna's sword and Grena's fist from colliding with her body, getting pushed back a few feet in the process. The five of them looked around to see that they were still being watched by civilians as no one on the floor was expecting to see Ragna and the group, yet alone Alexiel, and especially not the five of them fighting.

"Hey..." Monika said to the others as she and Feena landed next to Ragna and Grena. "Maybe try to not go all out. Let's not get the innocent involved in this little skirmish."

"If you want, I'll hold her off while the rest of you head back to the lift." Grena suggested.

"No point in leaving you behind." Ragna responded.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to even attempt that option."

Everyone looked behind them towards the lift when they heard someone else's voice. Walking towards the group prepared to fight was none other than Prime Minister Aglovale, sword in hand.

"You're kidding me..." Monika groaned.

"Aglovale?" Alexiel questioned. "Were you waiting here?"

"I had a feeling that they just might reach a lower level." Aglovale answered. "I came here and was prepared to freeze that lift in place if I needed to in order to stop them. But it seems you did that on your own." Aglovale pointed his sword at the group. "My men have taken the necessary precautions to handle the people's safety. Therefore I am able to devote myself to aiding you in your effort to defeat these four."

"You can keep his girlfriends over there busy." Alexiel placed her zweihander on her right shoulder. "I can handle the demon by myself. He's MY fight!"

Alexiel didn't say another word before she charged straight at Ragna, the man responding by summoning his Azure's shield in front of him to block Alexiel's zweihander. While Monika, Feena, and Grena were prepared to help Ragna and fight off Alexiel, they instead turn their attentions towards Aglovale, who was standing there with his sword pointed at the ground.

"Well..." Aglovale said to the three girls. "Shall we?"

"Ooh, such a gentlemen." Grena responded sarcastically, cracking her knuckles. "I might just take it easy on you... Not!"

Grena rushed straight at Aglovale who instead of moving, used his sword to form an ice wall right in front of him, causing Grena to crash head first into said wall. As she stumbled backwards the ice wall shattered as Aglovale now had his hand held out in Grena's direction. Firing off a wave of ice, Grena was sent flying into the wall of a nearby building, freezing her in place.

"Shit!" Grena exclaimed in frustration.

Monika readied her sword as Aglovale readied his. Both rushed at each other as their blades quickly clashed. Aglovale also ducked out of the way as Feena fired several arrows from her crossbow, as well as swinging his blade to parry Monika's sword away. Feena tried to come at him with a roundhouse kick but Aglovale backstepped out of the girl's way. Suddenly a small piece of ice sprung out of the ground in front of Feena's foot that wasn't in the air, causing the girl to trip over the piece of ice and fall forward, straight into Monika just as she tried to rush Aglovale again. At that same time the Prime Minister in question had to defend himself as a fireball came straight towards him, leaving him to cut it in half using his sword. He then suddenly found his arms wrapped together in chains, leading back to Grena who had broken off from the wall. Suddenly the chains caught ablaze, nearly causing him to cry out in pain as he yanked his arms back in shock, pulling Grena towards him. The chain wielding mercenary shot herself forward with fire and attempted to deliver a flying knee to Aglovale's face, only for him to duck. Grena getting closer also caused the chains to loosen up, allowing Aglovale to escape. As Grena landed back on the ground, Monika and Feena also pulled themselves up, the three girls ready to continue fighting against him. Aglovale readied himself once again, sword in hand.

Meanwhile, Ragna and Alexiel's blades had clashed nearly two dozen times as they were both looking for an opening that they could exploit, but both kept themselves tight and would not give the other that chance. As the two entered into a weapon deadlock, Alexiel immediately broke off before leaping slightly into the air, kicking Ragna in the chest with both feet to knock him back. As she rolled along the ground and got back up, Ragna managed to keep himself on his feet. He swung out his right arm towards Alexiel, said arm had changed into a monstrous claw and sent out a wave of spikes of darkness from the ground, impaling Alexiel through the shoulder just as she rushed at Ragna again. Seeing as she was caught off guard, Ragna swung his monstrous claw once again before his arm turned back to normal, breaking apart the spikes and clearing him a path.

"Carnage-"

Ragna grabbed hold of his large sword and swung it behind him as he rushes towards Alexiel at high speed. Just as she realizes what was about to happen, Ragna was already too close, his sword going straight through her abdomen.

"Scissors!"

Forcefully swinging his sword back, he knocked Alexiel into the air with a surge of dark energy that sent her spiraling away, crashing into the ground soon afterwards. Alexiel groaned as she tried to get back up, looking down at the ground in anger.

"Dead Spike!"

She then snapped her head up as a beast head made of dark energy came straight towards her. Alexiel quickly grabbed her zweihander and swung it diagonally upward, slicing apart the beast head before it could hit her. However at the same time as she stood back up, Ragna came straight at her and responded with a swift punch to the face. The redhead attempted to spin around in hopes of catching him off guard from his attack, only for Ragna to respond with his shield that blocks Alexiel's sword, and a quick slash across her side with his own. Alexiel stumbled back and Ragna used this as an opportunity to go for another one, which connected across her chest horizontally. Ragna ended his assault with a punch coated in dark energy at Alexiel's face.

Meanwhile Aglovale had been using his sword to block punches from Grena, who had the one arm she was throwing at him as if she was swinging a small hammer covered in chains. He also had to spin around at the same time at deflect attacks from Monika as she was buying time for Feena to reload her arrows. Just as he parried off Monika's recent slash, he turned around and quickly ducked under Grena's fist, then responded with a kick to the chest that knocks Grena back. The chain wielding mercenary smirks at this, as this is what she was hoping for. She swung her other arm up and towards Aglovale, sending her other chains straight at him like a whip that suddenly caught on fire. Striking him with the chains, Aglovale winced as he still turned around to block Monika's sword.

"She specializes in both short and long range attacks with her abilities..." Aglovale thought to himself. "That chain wielder is only going to become more of a problem if I can't deal with her."

"What's the matter?!" Grena boasted, spinning her fiery chains around in a circle. "Don't tell me that a bunch of little girls are too much for somebody like you!"

Wincing again as Grena's chains struck while his back was turned he quickly came up with a plan. He knocked Monika's arm into the air and jabbed at her forehead using the hilt of his sword, stunning her. As Grena flung her chains again, he dodged the first one and then planted his sword onto the ground, grabbing the second one with both hands despite the pain from the flames. Grena went wide eyed in surprise as Aglovale then yanked the chains with all his strength, pulling Grena straight into the air which caused her to nearly shriek from the surprise. As Monika recovered from the blow to the head, Aglovale kicked her back, but she managed to keep her footing as she was only pushed back. Looking at him, the Prime Minister smiled as he pointed upward. Confused, Monika looks up, only to now have a worried look as she saw Grena in the air, heading down in her direction. Before she knew it, Grena crashed straight into her, knocking her down while Aglovale grabbed his sword again.

Just as Aglovale was hoping for a chance to catch his breath he was suddenly struck in the front of his shoulder by one of Feena's paralysis arrows, limiting his movement and nearly forcing him to fall to the ground. The mercenary in question running up to the others while aiming her crossbow at the Prime Minister. Pulling himself together, he manages to swing his sword and deflect the second arrow Feena fired, only to be struck by the third one, paralyzing him a bit more. As Aglovale fell to one knee, Feena walked over to him, her crossbow pointed directly at the man's face as she was prepared to fire if necessary. Aglovale didn't bother to speak, but quickly struck back with a sweep kick that knocked Feena off balance, firing one of her arrows into the air. However the moment Feena was down and Aglovale was back up, he was hit straight in the face and knocked back a few feet by a flying knee from Monika, who got back up and propelled herself forward using wind.

Looking up slightly as he tried to sit him back up, Aglovale could see the three girls helping each other up as they were ready to keep on the offensive. He frowned slightly and lifted his left foot a few inches off the ground, then slammed it back down heel first, sending out a small path of ice along the ground towards the three girls.

"Is that supposed to stop us?" Grena jokingly asked, noticing the ice path.

"She's falling for it." Aglovale thought.

Grena wrapped her chains around her and suddenly rolled up into a fireball, heading straight towards Aglovale and the icy path heading towards her. She was planning to use her flames and roll straight across the ice path, melting it in the process. However the moment, she came in contact with it, the ice stopped and suddenly started to spring out of the ground. Grena suddenly found herself stuck in her ball position, unable to move and the flames around her faded away.

"The hell?!" She exclaimed, repeatedly igniting herself to try and break out of the ice.

"He's got just as many tricks as that Iska woman had!' Monika commented. "We can't let him stay at long range if that's the case."

Feena nodded in agreement with Monika as the two girls rushed at Aglovale.

"Funny that you mention my retainer, Iska." Aglovale said, starting to get up as Feena's paralysis arrows were wearing off. "She's alive and recovering quite well if you were wondering."

"Thank goodness..." Monika sighed to herself as she pulled out her sword and clashed with Aglovale. "She's alive, but she doesn't appear to be in any condition to help."

"However when I last went to visit her, she asked me to give your group something if I ever ran into you."

"Pardon?"

Monika spun around and broke free of her deadlock with Aglovale as Feena then came in and fired off several arrows which Aglovale dodged.

"Give us what?" Feena questioned.

Aglovale held his hand out. "Hold this, please."

"Wait that's-"

Before they knew it, a large blizzard overtook Feena and Monika, similar to the attack Iska used to freeze Ragna and Monika back in the tunnels. When the blizzard finally died down, Monika and Feena find out that their bodies from the neck down had been frozen. much to their dismay.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Feena groaned.

"Not again!" Monika whined.

Aglovale sighed, having a moment's rest...

_**BAM**_

"What?!"

Only a moment however. As looking out in the distance he was able to still observe Alexiel's fight against Ragna, which was not going in the former's favor whatsoever. With the two of them, Alexiel had wounds all over her body, whether they came from Ragna's sword, or from the power behind his punches and kicks. By this time, Alexiel had self recovered numerous times and even still, Ragna was standing strong despite any injuries he had sustained while fighting Alexiel. The redhead however, didn't seem to be able to keep up to her shock. While in the past she was able to fight Ragna and triumph over him, the time that the man in question had spent fighting other opponents, and from the first time he had fought against Alexiel, he wasn't the same as he was when they first battled. None of Alexiel's abilities are able to catch him off guard, or is she able to find any clear advantage. She was losing badly, and being frustrated every second of their fight. Ragna was walking towards Alexiel as the two were now several feet away from each other after their last clash.

"Are you done?" Ragna asked with an annoyed expression. "You've been chasing after my ass ever since we first met, and you still haven't realized that you won't be able to beat me."

"Shut up!" Alexiel shouted, pounding her fist on the ground. "I don't care how much you beat at me! I won't quit..." Alexiel stands back up and holds out her palm. "I'll kill you!"

Alexiel fired a beam of light straight at Ragna. As the blast connected and caused an explosion in front of Ragna it looked as if it had hit head on, though Alexiel was surprised when she saw Ragna had his shield in front of him and continued walking towards Alexiel. She growled loudly and continued to fire more beams of light from her palm, all of them were blocked by Ragna.

"Tch. Is that it?" Ragna mocked. "Come on, why don't you come at me again? Heal your wounds like you've done in the past. Take a swing at me. But then again, it doesn't matter to me what you do. This is still going to end the exact same way." He then clenched both of his fist as he started to look even more annoyed by Alexiel constantly shooting beams of light at him. "No matter what you do, you'll just be asking me to kick your ass you little bitch." Ragna's shield vanished as his fists were starting to be enveloped by darkness. "So do us all a favor, and get the hell out of my way!"

"Why...?! Why?!" Alexiel shouted out of blind anger. "Why can't I kill you!? Why can I never defeat you?! I waited years for the moment where I could finally kill you with my bare hands! You're right in front of me! I have all of my abilities and powers that I honed each day! So why?! Why can't I kill you, you goddamn Reaper?!" Alexiel throws her sword aside and puts both her hands together as a large beam of light started to form in her hands. "Die already! Die! Die!"

"I said..."

"DIE!"

Alexiel fired a large blast of light energy straight at Ragna, putting everything she had into one final shot in hopes that it would end Ragna. However she suddenly stared in shock as Ragna was being enveloped in a dark energy, his right hand transforming into a monstrous claw that he held out in front of him. As it collided with Alexiel's attack, the two watched as it disappeared... or rather, was being absorbed by Ragna's claw as the dark energy around him increased drastically. Alexiel's face changed from a look of shock to what looks like a look of fear, as Ragna pointed his claw straight her, causing the redhead to take a step back out of fear.

"Wh..." She started to say. "What..."

"H-Hey..." Monika questioned, as she and Feena had no choice but to stare at what was happening to Ragna as their were still frozen. "Where's all that power coming from...?"

"I-I didn't know he had it in him..." Feena responded, looking down as she felt the ice melting. "That amount of power is starting to melt this ice too..."

"Alexiel... why isn't she trying to escape?" Aglovale said quietly, before he started running over to the two.

"Get out... OF MY WAY!"

Without hesitation, all of the dark energy gathering around Ragna, gathered into his claw. Swinging his claw at Alexiel, a large wave of dark energy suddenly came out of it, taking the form of a skull-faced, ravenous beast that charged at Alexiel, who stared at it without making any moves to try and get out of the way, or defend herself at all. Her entire body was shaking fiercely as she slowly started to walk backwards till she eventually tripped. As the skull-faced beast came closer and closer to colliding with her and attacking her... she screamed. Alexiel screamed out of fear as she covered her head with her arms, turning her face away from the direction of the beast, completely helpless.

Just as Ragna's attack was about to reach her, Alexiel slowly looked back towards it as she didn't feel anything collide or consume her. Looking up, she saw that Aglovale had jumped in front of her, holding out his palm to send a strong blizzard in the path of Ragna's attack, keeping the skull-headed beast from reaching them. However the attack from Ragna was a lot stronger than expected as Aglovale found himself being pushed back no matter how hard he resisted. It wasn't long as all of as sudden, the skull-headed beast exploded into dark energy, knocking back Alexiel and Aglovale, even managing to knock back Grena, Feena, and Monika, reaching all the way back to the three of them after they had been freed from the ice. The only one who wasn't forced back was Ragna, who stood there still having his claw extended outward as the dark energy around him and where the explosion happened started to dissipate.

"What in the hell...?" Grena said out of shock. "All that... was Ragna...?"

Monika and Feena wanted to approach Ragna to see if he was okay, but neither one of them made any motion to do so, as they weren't sure what would happen, or if he would attack them next.

Aglovale groaned as he started to pull himself off the ground. Looking back, he was surprise. As Alexiel finally started to get back up, she immediately turned around and took off running away from Ragna as she stood up, nearly tripping a couple of times as she did so.

"Where is she...?" He wondered aloud.

With Ragna, the energy around him finally died down completely. The man could be heard breathing heavily as his right arm returned to normal. It wasn't long after this that he finally collapsed to the ground after everything that just happened. Monika and the others quickly ran over to check on Ragna's condition. While Aglovale knew that this would be the only chance he'd have today to capture them, he didn't bother interfering this time, and ran after Alexiel.

"Hey, Ragna! Ragna!" Feena called out.

"It's no use. He's completely out of it." Monika said.

"Just how much did that take out of him...?" Grena questioned, then sighed. "We'll worry about this later. We need to go."

The girls nodded. Monika helped lift Ragna up while Feena and Grena put his arms around their shoulders to carry him. As quickly as they could the girls started making their way back to the lift with the unconscious Ragna.


	21. A Short Rest

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXI: A Short Rest**

* * *

**Location: Throne Room, Castle Vallera**

"They're... They're where...?!"

**"Happily on their way to the bottom, I'm afraid."**

"But... But this can't be...! It can't be! I assigned both Aglovale and Vira onto this! As strong as they are, working together that little group should have been no problem! A-And I even placed a reward as high as I could on their heads so that they would have no allies wherever they went within this kingdom! S-So how...?! How could they be so close to the first floor!?

Following the events that transpired on the fifth floor moments ago, Ragna, Monika, and the others were now on their way to the first floor of the kingdom of Goldenia, having left Alexiel, Aglovale, and Vira behind. Their successes were being observed without their knowledge, by the mysterious woman who appears to be commanding Freesia to capture Ragna for whatever plans she has for him. As she saw how close they were to escaping the woman thought to contact Freesia to inform her of how her allies and plans have all failed her, much to the dismay of the new Queen of Goldenia, who trembled on her throne with fear as she heard the woman's voice speak to her.

**"It appears that one after another, all of your little schemes and plans have failed." **the woman said to Freesia, her voice echoing throughout the empty throne room. **"Such a shame... I trusted you to handle this and yet..."**

"P-Please, your Excellency! Don't lose hope in me!" Freesia pleaded. "I-I'll figure something out! I'll-"

**"You'll what...? Freesia?"**

Freesia was shaking and whimpering on her throne as a purple mist swirled in front of her, a silhouette of the woman appearing out from it.

**"We've known each other for such a short time." **She continued. **"And even so, just look at what I did for you. This power, this position. You and I both know that this is all because you had my assistance." **The woman puts a hand on her cheek as she had a disappointed frown showing on her face. **"And yet still, all I asked was for one thing and return and you can't even seem to do that. It appears I made a mistake. You might just be useless to me after all."**

Freesia wanted to say something in response to defend herself, but she was too frightened to muster up the courage to say a word. The woman paced around the room in front of Freesia as she thought out loud.

**"Now what to do with a useless girl like you, I wonder..." **she said to herself, scaring Freesia even more. **"The easiest thing for me to do would be for me to just outright kill you, right here and now, then be on my merry way. I'll be able to find a way to obtain Ragna on my own, and you'll be out of my hair." **The woman folds her arms and giggled. **"Or if I wanted to be funny, I could start forwarding suspicions towards you. If I play my cards right, everyone would soon know that you're the one who killed the former king.**

"No! Please!" Freesia pleads while stepping down from her throne.

**"But then again, I don't know I feel like putting in that much effort into doing something like that... It'd be must easier for some of my... associates to find their way into the kingdom and do whatever they please with you. I believe you're aware of how... violent some of them can be?" **Freesia went wide eyed as she had an idea of who the woman could be referring to. **"One can only imagine just what they would do to you if I left them to their own devices... isn't that right?"**

The woman turned around to face Freesia and saw the Queen of Goldenia on her knees, bowing before her while shaking very nervously, knowing just how much trouble she's in if she can't get another chance.

"P... Please..." Freesia begged timidly, at a low volume. "D-Don't... abandon me... I-I'll get r-results for you... I swear it..."

**"Do you now?" **

The woman giggled, walking over to Freesia. She bent over and lifted up the Queen's head using her finger, so that Freesia was looking at her. This revealed not only the scared look on Freesia's face, but also the tears strolling down her cheeks. Knowing what will happen if she fails had scared the Queen of Goldenia to the point of crying. Freesia continued to shake and whimper as she stared at the woman's face.

"I-I-I swear..." Freesia spake softly, trying to stop herself from crying to no effect. "I w-will please you... S-Spare me..."

Tears started flowing even more from Freesia's face as the woman took her finger off of her chin, leaving Freesia to collapse back to the ground where she could be hears sobbing and breathing heavily out of complete fear. The woman folded her arms and thought for a moment as she continued to stare down at Freesia. She then smirked and straightened back up.

**"Very well." **She answered. **"It appears that your tears have moved me. Normally I would've done away with someone like you by now, but there's something about you that intrigues me. It makes me want to watch whether you'll succeed or fail. And I think I would like to watch the show unfold one more time..."**

"You... You're going t-to... spare me...?" Freesia asked, slowly looking up.

**"This will be your final chance, Freesia my darling. So don't disappoint me."**

"Th... Thank you, Your Excellency! Th-Thank you!"

The woman's silhouette started to disappear without saying a word as Freesia remained on the ground. As the woman was gone, Freesia couldn't help but still be afraid as she stood up, her legs shaking furiously. She knew that nothing good awaited her if Ragna and the others manage to escape.

"One last chance..." she said to herself. "Nobody is going to stop me... Nobody... Nobody will take this all away from me! I cannot afford to die here!"

* * *

**Location: Somewhere between the 5th Floor and the 1st Floor of Goldenia**

Returning to the main group, the four fighters were enjoying a much needed break after all of the fighting with Goldenia's army they had been doing. Monika was currently tending to Ragna's injuries as the man was still unconscious after what happened during his fight with Alexiel. Grena had her arms folded and was leaning on her motorcycle, spinning one of her chains around with her index finger. Feena was sitting on the ground with her legs crossed, holding Goblin Mage in her arms as the little girl was currently asleep.

"Well... all of you seem quite relaxed considering... well, you know..." Wiz responded, still controlling the lift.

"Surprised?" Grena asked. "It's been nothing but action for us every moment since we left the twelfth floor. I'm one for action and fighting and stuff like that but come on, even I could use a nice break now and then."

"Not to mention..." Monika chimed in, with Ragna's head propped up on her lap. "Even if you and Goblin Mage couldn't see it, I'm sure you had to hear Alexiel's screams at least. Whatever Ragna did to make her act like that also took a lot out of him. He's still alive, but he needs a lot of rest."

"He'll have plenty of time to get that rest, I'm sure of that." Feena said with a smile. "We've overcome three Prime Ministers coming after us all at once. Who else in Goldenia is left to try and stop us?"

Just as Feena finished talking, the lift had started shaking once again due to the earthquakes affecting the lower floors.

"These earthquakes are the only thing left in our way." Monika sighed. "So please don't tempt the Gods into making them a huge obstacle for us, Feena."

Feena chuckled slightly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Hehe... Sorry."

At that moment another earthquake could be felt.

"Well one thing's for sure." Grena commented. "We're definitely getting closer to the bottom."

"Yeah, that's some good news for you." Wiz replied.

"Speaking of getting closer to the bottom, where should we go from there?" Monika asked the group. "Ragna needs to rest before we can think about leaving Goldenia, but its not like we can just sit out in the open. After all we're still wanted criminals."

"Oh yeah!" Feena perked up. "We can always stay at my place. Goblin Mage and I live down here."

"All the way down in the first floor?!"

"I had a feeling you lived on a lower floor than where we met, but you're telling me that you two suffer these damn earthquakes every day?" Grena asked. "How the hell does your house not fall to pieces all around you?"

"Well it kinda does..." Feena sweatdropped. "But the two of us do our best to keep it from falling apart completely. That house has been where we lived ever since we first came to Goldenia. I guess you could say it's like... well... something special to the two of us."

"I'm... sure there's got to be more... sturdier places for us to leave the guy at, no offense."

"Where would that be? People are bound to recognize him if we head anywhere like that."

"People are gonna recognize us regardless."

"Feena does have a point." Monika cut in. "Judging by what Feena's told us, I can only assume that her house would have to be an abandoned area that's away from most others on the first floor. And when we were both in the Imperial Army I recall one of the first things that I found out from my former subordinate is that when she came here she was, and I quote, 'flat broke'."

"You don't have to say all that..." Feena whined as Grena snickered.

"Granted it's not the ideal hiding spot that we can hope for. But going off of the assumption that everything I just said is correct, that would be an excellent temporary hiding spot. Even if the Imperial Army does follow us down here, if we hide there then we'll have time to properly plan an escape route without worrying about a civilian reporting us."

"Alright, I guess that's a valid argument." Grena admits.

"I'm glad to hear you've all made up your mind." Wiz said. "Because we'll be at the first floor in about another minute or two."

"Thank you again for all of your help." Monika replied. "I don't think any of us would have been able to get this lift to work without your help."

"Oh, uh, no need to thank me! The unwanted have to stick together don't we?"

"I suppose you're right about that. If the five of us had come out here on our own, we wouldn't have survived after all."

"Guess I can't fly solo all the time, huh?" Grena chuckled.

"I... guess not." Feena said.

"So. Who's carrying the big guy?"

"I can help with that." Monika answered.

"You? You'd just be dragging him along the ground with how short you are."

"Excuse me?!"

Grena and the others laughed as Monika pouted after Grena's short jokes.

"Relax I'm just joking with ya, Monika." Grena snickered. "Let Feena and I do it. We're closer to his height. You watch after Goblin Mage, alright?"

"Fiiine." Monika sighed, looking away from Grena. "But stop treating like a kid." she then grumbled afterwards.

As if to joke around even more Grena patted Monika on the head, making the girl growl angrily at her as she smacked Grena's hand away.

* * *

**Location: 5th Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile at this time, Aglovale could be found walking through the streets of the fifth floor in search of Alexiel after she ran off a moment ago. Other imperial soldiers were either searching the area as well or keeping the civilians from interfering or approaching the Prime Minister as they did not need anymore unwanted trouble.

"Where could she have gone to...?" He thought silently to himself. "I know I saw her take off in this direction, but where could she be?"

"Sir! We've found her!" One of the soldiers called out as they approached Aglovale.

"Where is she? Is she alright?"

The soldier guided Aglovale in the direction of where they found their target. Walking over to an alleyway that is where Aglovale found Alexiel sitting down on her knees, staring at the ground below her. Not even a sudden earthquake was enough to make Alexiel move after what just happened. Aglovale directed his soldiers to stand outside of the alleyway as he walked in to check on Alexiel. As he walked towards her, the redhead made no moves as the sound of his footsteps filled the air around her. Seeing Alexiel still hadn't made a move as he was now right behind her, Aglovale took a knee and reached his hand out towards Alexiel's shoulder.

"What do you want...?"

Aglovale stopped as Alexiel gave him a near inaudible answer.

"Alexiel, are you alright?" Aglovale asked, trying to get her to have a conversation.

"What do you think?" Alexiel responded, this time a bit louder.

"I'm... sorry, I didn't catch that-"

"I said what do you think?!"

Alexiel turned around and faced Aglovale, revealing by the look on her face that she had been crying quite a lot ever since she ran off. Her hands were clenched into fists and were shaking as if she was ready to punch Aglovale for him just being there.

"I have been beaten down... humiliated... embarrassed... defeated... by the one thing that I devoted myself to hunting! I stood no chance against him! I couldn't defeat him! And then..." Alexiel started to tear up again as she slammed her fists into the ground, coincidentally at the same time as another earthquake. "AND THEN I RAN AWAY! How do you think I feel Aglovale?! I ran away from the one thing that I hate! From the one thing that I strive to kill! I ran away from the demon that took everything from me! How can I be alright?! HOW?!"

"Alexiel, I..." Aglovale looked away as he spoke. "I don't know what to say... Is that one man that important for you to kill?"

"You can't possibly understand how important it is that he dies by my hands. It's not just because he's another demon. When I saw that red soul of his I knew that he was indeed another demon, but... There's something else about him... Something that makes me despise him with every fiber of my body!"

"What is it?"

"He's the demonic entity known as the Grim Reaper, the same one that you've all heard about. That's where my grudge lies. I'd recognize it's energy anywhere... I always knew it from the moment I first met him, and that last attack he used on me only helped me confirm it any further. I haven't felt fear like in a long time... not since the first time I was up against the Grim Reaper... Not since then... Not since..."

Aglovale helped Alexiel back up to her feet as the redhead was constantly wiping her tears.

"If I may ask Alexiel..." Aglovale started to ask. "What is your relationship with the Grim Reaper?"

"..." Alexiel remained silent as she stared at the ground.

"...If this is something you would rather not discuss-"

"No... I'll tell you." Alexiel clenched her fist as her tears had finally stopped flowing. "This goes back to a long time ago. Long before I even joined the Imperial Army, or came to Goldenia for that matter. Back then, I served under Her Holiness, the Goddess Gabriel. Ever since she saved me since I was a little girl, I served her with all my heart and soul." Alexiel held her right fist close to her. "These powers, this body. It's all because of her. I eventually became part of her group of elite soldiers, all of us were people who she took in out of the kindness of her heart. We were named the 7 Warriors of Gabriel, a name we all came up with ourselves." She chuckled slightly at light before her smile quickly faded away.

"I see... So... Something happened to this group I assume."

Alexiel nodded. "One of Her Holiness Gabriel's temples on land were attacked by hordes upon hordes of demons. The seven of us went to take care of them. This was my first battle."

"Your first battle was something this major?!"

"I hadn't seen real combat before then. Her Holiness Gabriel helped to train me up. I often sparred with my teammates, which usually resulted in me getting my own ass handed to me over and over. But I never actually got to fight a demon, mainly because at the time the realm had been so quiet up till then. I was so anxious to go out into battle no matter how dangerous it was, no matter if it was my first time. I just had to go." Alexiel slammed her fist into the wall next to her. "I couldn't just keep sitting back and watching after all they've done for me! So they took me with them. It didn't seem like it would be too bad at first... But then..."

"Is this where the Grim Reaper made its appearance."

"It was... and... and it's all my fault!"

Alexiel started sobbing once again as she started to collapse, Aglovale catching her before she could hit the ground.

"What happened? Surely you can't blame it all on yourself Alexiel!"

"Why wouldn't I?! If it wasn't for me, they could have all survived! But they didn't! And it's all because my inexperienced, selfish ass had to follow them! Everything was fine, everything was alright until the Grim Reaper showed up! I took one look at that demon and... And I froze. I was afraid. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything when I stared at him. I couldn't even look away. Everyone had no choice but to worry about me because we were all a team! And then... And then all of them... I watched all of them die... Every last one of my team... Slain... their souls taken from them... And he left me alive..."

"Why would-"

"Because I was weak! It mocked me... it laughed at me... It knew that even if it turned around and went on it's merry way, I wouldn't pick up my sword and try to kill it! It knew I was a coward! Even after all of that Her Holiness still had no animosity towards me. She told me not to pursue after it in vengeance but I did so anyway... Even all the way here. I've disobeyed her... I've abandoned her... And yet still she believes in me... Why me?! Why believe in a coward like me!? Somebody who can't even protect those that were closest to her?! Why?!"

Aglovale didn't know what to say as Alexiel continued on.

"I swore to myself... I swore that I would kill the Grim Reaper even if it costs me my own life! I devoted myself to getting stronger so that I could accomplish this! Even though it's original self was killed by some unknown entity I never stopped training because I knew it would reincarnate! And it's power... it's soul has reincarnated into that of the man we've been chasing! Now do you understand?! This is why he's my fight and my fight alone! This is why I can't rest until I kill him! This is why... This is why I ran... It was the same face I saw back then..." Alexiel's arms dropped to her side as she let out a small, dry laugh. "Even all these years later, I'm still that same weak, hopeless cowards I was back then, aren't I Aglovale?"

Aglovale didn't know what to say at first as the redhead started to stand back up straight.

"It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Alexiel asked while chuckling.

"...Does this mean you've given up?" He asked her in response.

"Huh?"

"I know what happened back there was... quite a scare for you. But does this mean that you've given up on this?"

"I..."

"I know that deep down you still want to keep going don't you? You want to do this so that you can feel like you've redeemed yourself and so that your friends can rest in peace, correct? Then you can't stop here. You have to keep your head high, so that you won't give up. No matter how many times you've fallen, you have to keep getting back up and trying again. I know that there isn't much I can say to ease your pain. But I can still try and give you the courage to keep going."

"I know, but..."

"But is right. But you can't win this alone, you know this. You have to let us help you. You have to stop trying to do everything by yourself. You need us, and you know this. We'll be there to support you, I promise."

"Aglovale..." Alexiel smacked herself on both cheeks as she started to regain her serious composure. "You're absolutely right. My carelessness... That isn't going to help me get my revenge... I need your help... I need the help of all my allies. Will you help me?"

"I just said I would be there to support you, didn't I?"

Alexiel smiled. "Thank you."

"Shall we head after them?"

"No. We won't. We'll head up to the castle for now. I need a plan if I want to win this. And I'll need all the help I can get. Even if it means going back to Her Highness and begging her to allow me to become a Prime Minister again."

Aglovale nodded as the two left the alleyway, Aglovale commanding his soldier to follow after him as they were making their way to the lifts.

* * *

**Location: Imperial Dungeon, 17th Floor, Goldenia**

On the seventeenth floor of Goldenia lies the Imperial Dungeon and Prison all in one. Being held so close to the top floor was to keep prisoners from easily escaping. Many criminals and mercenaries were locked away in here, one of them in particular being none other than Predator. After being apprehended by Chat Noir and given over to the Mercenary Guild, she was arrested for her wanted poster that Chat Noir had shown her, and imprisoned. The woman could be found without her claws and mask while sitting alone inside of her cell. She suddenly looks up upon hearing footsteps heading directly for her cell. Due to the prison being dark she couldn't see who it was that was now standing in front of her cell.

"What do you want with me now?" Predator asked, believing it to be one of the guards. "I don't have anything else to-?!"

Predator suddenly stood up in surprise as the figure stepped closer, revealing that the person she just called out to was Freesia.

"Your Highness?!" Predator said in surprise. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't expect you to visit me."

"Predator, correct?" Freesia asked, in which Predator nodded. "Come with me."

"Excuse me?"

Soon a guard came up behind Freesia and unlocked Predator's cell.

"I have a mission that I would like you to help with... No, a mission that I _need _you to help with. Your skills and stealth are too good for you to be wasting around in a prison cell. Therefore, they are suited much better to serving my needs." Freesia turned around and started to walk out of the prison. "Now come along. Your weapons along with your mask shall be returned to you once we leave the prison."

Predator was confused by the sudden release, but at the same time she didn't wish to disobey an order from the Queen herself. She quickly ran after Freesia as she left the prison, the guard closing Predator's former cell as they left.

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

"Alright! We're here-W-Whoa!"

Soon, the group's lift had finally reach the fist floor of Goldenia. Feena cheered as they reach the floor, only to be interrupted by another earthquake shaking the group around.

"Ugh. Stupid earthquakes." Feena groaned.

"I thought you were used to them." Grena said.

"I am. But that doesn't mean that they can't sneak up on me every now and then."

"Well I guess this is the end of our journey together." Wiz said as the group started to get off of the lift.

"You'd best get back up to the guild as soon as possible." Grena replied. "Even though you weren't with us fighting, you'll get in a lot of trouble if somebody were to catch you, especially on a lift that formerly wasn't set to move."

"Don't you worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine!"

"You do that then." Grena threw one of Ragna's arms around her shoulders. "Yo, Feena. Come on, help a girl help this guy out."

"Oh, right." Feena said, getting up and handing Goblin Mage to Monika. "I gotcha!"

"Monika, " Grena said to the girl. "Could ya grab my motorbike while you're at it will you?"

Monika only grumbled as she walked out ahead of the rest of them, the sleeping Goblin Mage sitting on the motorcycle as she pushed it out. Feena and Grena both threw Ragna's arms around them as they lifted the man up, and started to walk off the lift as well. As the group left the lift, Wiz began to move the lift back upwards as he headed for the Mercenary's Guild once again. Feena guided the group in the direction of where the house she and Goblin Mage stayed at was in, doing their best to avoid people despite being a big group.

While they walked around, Monika took the time to also observe the floor around them. The difference in comparison to the eleventh floor where her home was, the first floor looked as if nobody even bothers to take care of this place. In several places there were abandoned buildings worse than those that the dealt with on the twelfth floor. The place where you could see the majority of people interacting and living wasn't anything to brag about either. It looked just as bad as the abandoned areas.

"I never realized that the first floor was THIS bad." Monika said.

"It's been like this for years, even before I showed up." Feena replied, looking back at Monika. "It surprised me too when we first came here. I used to hear all kinds of stories about how Goldenia was this great place for everybody who lived there. From its bottom floor all the way to the castle." Feena then looked down. "Either those stories were lies, or I missed out on one hell of a golden age."

Another earthquake occurred, forcing the group to momentarily stop and try to keep their balance. During this, Monika just took a moment to think about what Feena told her.

"I say blame the royal family for all this shit that happened to the lower floors." Grena commented. "From what I understand, the previous monarchs before that new one took over weren't doing the lower floors any favors. They just forget about these places and leave the poor to be poor and the rich to be rich."

"I... never knew that." Monika responded.

"Don't worry about it." Feena replies. "You get used to living down here after a while. Eventually it doesn't bother you." She gestures to the right of the group. "Just look at everyone over there."

Monika turned her head to the right where the more populated areas of the first floor was. Despite the poor conditions of everything, the majority of people didn't seem to be bothered by it. Everyone was living their lives just as normally as you would find a normal person living on any of the above floors. What's more, unlike what Monika sees from the people on the upper floors, nearly everyone seemed to get along just fine.

"They all seem so cheerful." Monika said. "Hey Feena... Do you know anyone down here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Feena answered. "When you're down in the lower floors you eventually get to know the folks down here, if you walk around enough. Goblin Mage doesn't know anyone though. I wouldn't risk letting people catch her."

Feena was interrupted as another earthquake shook the floor, nearly knocking down the group and also waking up Goblin Mage as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Walking is gonna take us too long if we've gotta deal with these earthquakes." Grena groaned. "Monika take Goblin Mage and you walk. Feena, Ragna and I are driving our way there."

"Seriously!?" Monika complained.

"You really wanna drive a motorcycle with these earthquakes!?" Feena asked in a worried tone.

"Just tell me which direction I need to head in." Grena answered, pushing the unconscious Ragna onto Feena as she walked over to her motorcycle. "I'll get us there before the next earthquake." Grena lifted up the barely awake Goblin Mage and put her in Monika's arms before hopping on her bike. "Now get on."

"Well... If you say so."

"Hey wait a damn minute!" Monika yells at Grena. "What the hell?! Why do I have to be the one to walk?!"

"This bike's barely big enough for the three of us." Grena answered as Feena got on while carrying Ragna. "It's gonna be a wild ride trying to get there quick without these two falling off."

"Wait, what?!" Feena spoke up.

Another earthquake occurred and Grena started revving up her motorbike as soon as it ended.

"That's my cue!" Grena exclaimed. "Later!"

Without another word, Grena took off on her motorcycle, Feena holding onto her and Ragna at the same time while trying to guide Grena where to go. Monika just sighed as Goblin Mage hopped out of her arms.

"Ms. Monika?" She asked, getting Monika's attention. "Where are they headed?"

"Yours' and Feena's place." Monika answered. "Speaking of which, you wouldn't happen to be able to guide me there would you?"

"I can do that."

"Oh thank the Gods."

Goblin Mage and Monika walked after Grena and the others speeding towards Feena's and Goblin Mage's home on her motorcycle.

"Hey, Goblin Mage?" Monika started to ask. "What's living down here been like for you?"

"It's been pretty fun!" Goblin Mage answered with a smile. "Even if it's just the two of us Feena and I have always been able to keep the mood around lively and fun because I have to stay in the house all the time."

"She really is protective over you isn't she?"

"Mhm. Actually I didn't want to leave at first-" Goblin Mage gets distracted as the two walked past something shiny sticking out of the ground. "Ooh..."

"Goblin Mage? Goblin Mage!"

"Hm? Oh, sorry."

Monika picked up the shiny object, revealing it to be a simple silver coin.

"I guess someone dropped this." Monika said, handing to Goblin Mage. "But anyways, as you were saying?"

"Oh, right." Goblin Mage put the coin away inside of her dress. "I didn't wanna leave the house at first because I knew it might make Feena mad if I came out. She's really afraid of someone dangerous here finding out that I'm a goblin."

"For someone who misunderstood friendship, it's a surprise to me how much you mean to Feena."

"Even then, she always said that I was someone important to her and someone she cared about." Goblin Mage stretched her arms. "But she still didn't understand that I was her best friend. I think now she's finally starting to understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. She's changed ever since she's met you and the others." Goblin Mage smiles brightly. "You guys are the friends she needs."

"We are huh...?"

Soon another earthquake occurred as Goblin Mage and Monika fell by the sudden surprise.

"Aww man. The ground hasn't knocked me down in a while." Goblin Mage pouted.

"Dammit, I scrapped my knee..." Monika sighed. "I wonder if Grena made it to the house already."

**Around The Same Time. . .**

"G-Grena slow down! You're gonna miss where I said to-"

"Relax! I got this! Hang on!"

With the others, Feena was hanging on for dear life as she was trying to keep herself and Ragna on Grena's motorcycle as the bike's owner in question was... quite a reckless driver. Feena had given Grena a certain place to turn at, which seemed impossible to do at Grena's high speeds. Though the chained mercenary still managed to accomplish this by drifting straight into the turn, Feena's loud whimpering could be heard behind her as she straightened out.

"Could you at least slow down a little?!" Feena exclaimed. "You're g-gonna throw us both off at this rate!"

"Nonsense!" Grena responded. "How else are we supposed to make it there in time?!"

The motorcycle suddenly started to wheelie as Grena sped up even more, much to Feena's dismay. Nonetheless, she continued to give directions to the motorbike's driver as quickly as she could due to Grena not slowing down. Soon, they were finally in a straight shot towards Feena's home.

"It's just up ahead! You can stop now!"

"No need to waste time walking am I right?! I'll get us up close and personal into the house then I'll stop!"

"I'd prefer if you didn't crash into the house!"

"Who said I would crash?!"

Grena suddenly started drifting on her bike once again as the right side of it was pointed at Feena's home. However, just as they were about to reach the house, an earthquake suddenly happened. Grena's drift got messed up as her motorcycle started shaking before spinning around and eventually flipping over, throwing off the three as they crashed right in front of the house. Grena crashed bottom first into the ground below while fell flat on her face, Ragna's body landing directly on top of her causing her to wheeze in pain. Grena's motorcycle finally crashed right in front of them.

"Agh... Ugh... God... Dammit..." Grena groaned as she brought herself up to her knees.

"I told you..." Feena groaned as well. "We should've stopped..." Feena tried to move Ragna off of her. "Ugh, how the hell can he stay out through all of that."

"Yeah yeah, rub it in... Why don't you rub it in asshole...? At least I didn't hit the- Ah what the hell?!"

Grena looked up and had an angry and surprised look on her face. The front wheel of her bike was missing after it crashed.

"My front tire!" She exclaimed while getting up to her feet. "Goddammit, my front tire's gone!"

"Can you at least get him off of me before you worry about that...?"

Grena helped pull Ragna off of Feena so that the crossbow-wielding mercenary could get back to her feet. Feena groaned as she stretched, he hands on her hips as she bend backwards. Grena stepped inside of the house for a moment so that she could sit Ragna down somewhere.

"Damn, it's much worse in here than I thought." Grena said as she looked around.

"Yeah, I know." Feena replied. "But it's home to us."

Grena laid eyes on an old couch. Walking over to it she laid the man down there before heading back outside where Feena finished stretching.

"Man, I gotta admit. This place is sturdy as hell if it can take earthquakes like-" Grena shakes her head. "Wait a minute why am I standing here complimenting that house of yours?! Ugh, dammit! Where did that tire get off to?!"

"Calm down will you?" Feena asked, turning to face Grena. "I'm sure it'll turn up. Can't have gone that far."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you two ladies, but..."

"Huh?!"

Grena and Feena looked ahead of them upon hearing someone else's voice speak to them, and it was obviously not Monika's or Goblin Mage's. Looking ahead, they laid eyes on a young man with blonde hair standing in front of them. He was noticeably taller than the two girls and was wearing a brown shirt and dark red pants and jacket with a long lighter colored red torn cape hanging around his neck all the way to his legs. He had a long sword at the side of his waist that also had part of a red cape around it and a small dagger as well. Over his hands he was wearing dark metal gloves that were nearly the same color as his shirt, which also applied to his belt, boots, and the straps keeping his cape on. In his hands he was holding up the missing tire from Grena's motorcycle.

"Does this belong to you?" He asked the two of them politely.

* * *

**Location: Castle Vallera, 18th Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile, on the highest floor of Goldenia, Freesia had been hard at work. Ever since she had been given this last chance by the woman who has her on a leash, she was desperate to capture Ragna for her. She's stepped up herself and started to formulate her own plan in order to catch him despite his group already being on the first floor. Ever since she last met with the woman, Freesia had left the castle and gathered up several people in order to help her with this plan. Predator, a former assassin that had gone after Ragna and the group due to their bounty. Iska, Aglovale's retainer who had been resting after she had been badly beaten by one of Grena's attacks. Juri, Jick, and Harper, the three soldiers who had been pursuing them for a while and had been defeated twice. Prime Minister Vira was also among them that were there. After being knocked out by Grena's motorcycle attack, she had been brought back to the castle in order to properly recover, to which she has been doing so.

"Your Highness, if I may ask.." Vira spoke out. "Why have you gathered all of us up here?"

"I figured you would want every hand you can get out searching, wouldn't you?" Jick also questioned.

"You said you needed me for a special mission, correct?" Predator also asked, now having her mask and claws returned to her.

"That's correct Predator." Freesia answered. "Everyone as I'm sure you're aware, our efforts to catch these criminals have been... far from successful. That is why you have all been gathered here. If we want to stop them before they can escape from Goldenia, we will need to think hard and fast so that we can formulate a plan. Therefore, I need to know everything that we've learned about them. Anything that you can tell me will be helpful as of now."

"For starters, they have more connections than just the group of four that you know about." Predator begins to respond. "The Phantom Thief Chat Noir is associated with them I believe."

"Upon seeing the Crimson Chain, Grena, I would believe that they must have some affiliation to the Mercenary's Guild." Iska also speaks out. "If so, then there's also the chance that we can finally arrest that band of criminals." She sighs. "I'm glad I quit being a mercenary."

"Unfortunately it looks like the others already know everything that we can tell you."" Harper said in a disappointed tone. "I'm sorry but there's nothing new to report on our end."

Though as Harper said that, Juri looked away from the rest of the group.

"They're right." he thought to himself. "Grena is indeed with the three of them now. But... if she's with them then that also means that the young girl that was with her that day must also be travelling with them as well. She's just a child... But if I told them about her, then they'd obviously use her against them as well. She's too young to be caught up in some grand scheme like this. It's not right."

"Oh? Juri?" Vira said, getting the boy's attention. "What's with that look on your face? Something you wish to say?"

"Uh-No ma'am! Nothing at all. Predator and Iska have already told you what I know as well."

"I see. Then I shall speak next. When I caught up with them on the seventh floor I noticed that alongside them there were two others that I haven't seen before. One of them was obviously a mercenary and I observed that he was the one tampering with the lift. The other one was a little girl in a green cloak with a staff." As Vira said that, Juri did his best not to show any noticeable reaction. "I don't believe she's any mercenary but she is definitely connected to them as well."

"I see." Freesia responded, clenching her fist. "So they're now a group of five, possible six. They could have the backing of the entire Mercenary's Guild, and one of the most famous criminals in Goldenia is an associate of theirs... It's no wonder they continue to slip through my grasp." The Queen looked away from the rest of the group. "Even me declaring them all criminals before the entire kingdom was useless if they've gathered this many allies to help them. How could this be?"

"It is most likely that the guild had no care for what you announced." Iska spoke up again. "If anything, they have respect for criminals such as them. Furthermore, with the Crimson Chain on their side, it is most likely that she played a role in gaining them this help as well. I doubt the three of them could accomplish such things without her aid."

"Blast it...! Damn those mercenaries...!"

"Where are Aglovale and Alexiel?" Vira asked. "Did they not return Your Highness?"

"They have in fact not. They did not arrive at any time before all of you and I haven't heard from them either."

"You called?"

At that moment, looking behind them everyone saw Aglovale and Alexiel walking up to them.

"And just where have you two been?" Freesia asked.

"Our apologies, Your Highness." Aglovale answered.

"We continued to pursue the demon and his allies after they got past Vira, but they escaped our grasp as well." Alexiel replied.

"At least you're here now." Vira said. "Now, you can help us actually formulate a plan to catch them. What we know so far is that there's at least five of them, the descriptions of each of them, and that they are most likely on the first floor as we speak. We'll have to act fast if we want to catch them."

"We'll have a little more time than you think. Before we lost to them, I managed to at least fight the demon to exhaustion. He collapsed sometime after he bested me. It was then that they escaped with him. If they are on the first floor then they'll most likely wait for him to awaken again before they leave Goldenia. I don't know how long he'll be out, but I'm positive he hasn't recovered fully yet."

"Either way that means we still need to hurry and formulate a plan." Jick stated. "Do either of you have any ideas, Prime Ministers?"

"We do, actually."

"Oh?" Freesia walked over to the two. "Pray tell, what is your plan?"

"It is only a temporarily solution, but this will at least keep them off of the floor for a little while so that we can come up with a full proof one." Aglovale looked behind him. "I believe it is your turn to speak out now."

Aglovale steps to the side to reveal somebody else behind him. Standing behind the Prime Minister was a young girl with yellow eyes and long, blonde hair. She was quite a curvaceous woman who was wearing a green, black and white uniform that stretched down to only her hips, leaving her thighs exposed and had a small opening at the bottom of her chest area of the uniform. Though there was a black piece at the bottom of the uniform that covered her behind. She has silver armbands and boots that stretched up to past her knees and had straps on them that connected to the rest of her uniform. She also wore a black satchel that was attached to the side of her uniform by a strap. She had a small black hat and had a silver and black staff with a long tip and a green gem in the middle of it.

The girl stood at attention with her staff behind her back in both hands as Aglovale moved out of the way. It was quite easy to tell that she was a bit nervous due to being in front of the Prime Ministers and the Queen herself.

"Hold on a moment..." Vira said as she walked over to the girl. She then blinked in surprise. "Don't I know you?"

"Mona! Vice Captain Mona, ma'am!" The girl answered with a salute. "Former member of Goldenia's Sky Knights, but still a member of the Imperial Army!"

Both Freesia and Vira were surprised when Mona introduced herself.

"Wait... the Sky Knights- I remember you!" Freesia responded. "You all served as His Late Highness' father's personal guards correct?"

"Yes ma'am! I-I mean yes, Your Highness!"

"Ah, that's right." Vira said. "You all were disbanded the same day as his death, as well as two of you were lost. I'm quite surprised to see that you're still serving in the Imperial Army." Vira tapped her chin. "Didn't you former commander leave after this?"

"W-Well-"

"All the blame for what happened that day fell on him, and he requested to resign after we forced the Sky Knights to disband." Alexiel answered for Mona.

"Uh- Yeah! Yes, that's right!" Mona also said. "Me and my older sister are the only ones still in the Imperial Army after that day, Your Highness!"

"Not to try and change the subject, but if I may interject." Iska butted in. "My liege has brought you here for a reason, yes? What do you know that can help us out with our current situation?"

"My older sister, Mina! She's already pursuing the targets that you're all after! She' should already be down on the first floor as we speak, ma'am."

"We've decided on a temporary solution now that I'm aware of this." Aglovale spoke up. "If Mona's sister can keep them preoccupied then we can use all the information we've gathered by fighting them to trap them and lure them back up to a higher floor."

"I believe I have an idea of what we can do." Iska commented. "As long as this Mina can hold her ground, then we'll be able to come up with a great plan."

"How long do you suppose your sister can last on her own?" Freesia asked Mona.

"Mina's a strong and brave woman!" Mona replied. "Even if she has to face such a strong person by herself, multiple strong people at that, I have faith in her abilities to fight!" Mona held her hands in front of her, staff still in hand. "And... well..."

"And?" Predator said.

"There is another reason for Mina pursuing them so far down on her own..."

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Around this time, another lift being operated by three Goldenian soldiers arrived at the first floor, one of them stepping off.

"Are you sure you would like to do this on your own, Captain?" The first soldier asked. "They've gotten past everything that's been thrown at them!"

"You're such an excellent commander." The second soldier said. "We don't want to lose you."

"I'll be alright. I promise. Please head back up to your stations." The third one said.

"Yes, Captain!"

The two soldiers moved the lift back upwards as the third one was left on the first floor. The soldier that remained was a girl who's body was built similar to Mona's. She had blue eyes and long, blue hair. Her uniform was identical to Mona's but with much longer arm guards that stretch to her shoulders and had a smaller satchel attached to the uniform, and another larger one on the back of it. The uniform was blue as opposed to green and part of it stretched down past her thighs. She had her hands on a silver rapier with a gold hilt, the blade pointed down at the ground. The sword's sheath was on her right side by her waist.

"Alright..."

The girl took a deep breath as she sheathed her rapier.

"Once I find Albert, then the two of us together can do this for sure. And even if I don't find him, if I try to play it smart and fight them one at a time then I might be able to succeed. No more wasting time. Let's go!"

With that, she started to walk off to search the first floor for either Ragna and the rest of the group or the person she calls "Albert".

"I need to do this. That reward is my only chance to clear Albert's name."


	22. Unexpected Ally

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXII: Unexpected Ally**

* * *

**Location: Castle Vallera, 18th Floor, Goldenia**

"Another reason?"

Returning to the castle's floor, Freesia and the others were questioning Mona about what she meant when she said that besides it being an order from the Queen of Goldenia to capture them, her older sister Mina had another reason for pursuing Ragna and the rest of the group down to the first floor, by herself at that.

"What do you mean 'another reason'?" Freesia asked Mona. "What else could be driving her?"

"Is it because she's worried about your safety?" Predator questioned, her arms folded. "They have no intentions of coming upwards on their own if you ask me. Why would she be concerned about that if you're still up here?"

"I-It's not about me!" Mona answered. "It's... It's about our... old commanding officer. The Sky Knights' captain."

"What about him?" Aglovale asked.

"After we were disbanded and he resigned from the Imperial Army, he went down to the bottom floors." Mona looks around at everyone as she spoke. "He never left the kingdom after that. We've been down there before and he's still there. Mina believes that if she can find him, he'll help us out."

"Why would he stay on the lower floors of all places?" Iska asked in a concerned manner.

"He says that he wants to help the people down there when the Imperial Army can't."

"He's become something of a vigilante then." Alexiel points out.

"Yes ma'am!"

"If he's someone that Mona and her sister seem to know, then there is a chance that he could be a good ally for us to use." Freesia responds.

"Then that is what we should do." Iska speaks out as she walks to the center of everybody. "If I put together everything that we've learned so far, we have five total enemies, four of them all stronger than we can deal with on our own despite our abilities. One of them is a child, and they have the support of several mercenaries including the infamous Chat Noir." The girl starts pacing around back and forth as she continued to speak. "One of our soldiers is already following them to the first floor, a floor where the earthquakes are the most hostile. At the same time, a former member of the Imperial Army who has shown no signs of resenting us I assume, is there as well." Iska giggled. "Perfect. I believe that I know what we can do."

"With all that, you've managed to figure out a plan already?" Juri asked.

"That is correct." Iska holds up one finger. "First and foremost, we will have to lure them away from the first floor as to prevent an easy escape if this goes south, though I'm absolutely positive that it won't. To do that, I propose that we use the young child Vira mentioned. Predator and Mona will make their way down to the first floor together and find Mina." She then points her finger at Mona. "You will find your sister and try to deal with anybody who tries to stop you." Then, she turns and points her finger at Predator. "You on the other hand, will take the child and head back here immediately."

"Wait!" Juri spoke up. "Lady Iska, should we really be involving a child in all of this? I know she's travelling with them but still, she's only a little girl. Couldn't we try to go after somebody else?"

"Considering our past losses, do you think an attempted kidnap would truly work against another one of them?" Iska shakes her head. "I believe that would result in utter failure."

"She's right." Vira said, nodding in agreement. "This tactic may be cheap, but it's the best we have now isn't it? If there was an easier way to do this than to use a child as bait, I would love to hear it. But unfortunately, we're all drawing blanks. This is the best and only solution."

Juri kept quiet. As much as he wanted to keep Goblin Mage out of this, he didn't have any better ideas.

"You may continue, Iska." Freesia says.

"Certainly." Iska continued, holding up two fingers now. "The second part will involve you Mona." The girl in question perked up as Iska spoke. "Once Predator has the girl and has gotten away, I want you and your sister to be the ones to help lure them to exactly where I tell you to."

"Where would that be, ma'am?" Mona asked.

"The eighth floor will do nicely for now. And please refrain from calling me 'ma'am' as well. We'll use the eighth floor to put a stop to them. Mona and Mina will get them to head to the eighth floor in pursuit of Predator where I would like for Lady Alexiel, Juri and his companions, Prime Minister Vira, as well as my liege to lie in wait for them. I would also like that we assemble a few dozen soldiers to also join you on the eighth floor as extra security."

"And the child?" Predator asked.

"Bring her back to the castle. The two of us will be here once they capture our foes on the eighth floor."

"What do you plan to do if all of this fails?" Freesia questions.

Iska holds up three fingers. "Hopefully it won't have to come to this, but should we all work together, then with a hostage in our hands, we should have no problem forcing them to surrender, even if we have to fight if they refuse to come quietly." She then puts down her hand. "But if everything in the first two steps go according to plan, then we shouldn't have to worry about the third thing." Iska bows slightly. "Do you approve of this plan, your Highness?"

Freesia held her head down and folded her arms as she thought for a moment. She knew that this plan would have to work if she wanted to succeed and capture Ragna this time, as well as her life is forfeit if she doesn't succeed. This was the only plan they seemed to have at the moment, and it sounded like it would have no problem working out in their favor based on Iska's explanation. Knowing that her time was short, Freesia had no other choice but to go along with this and hope that this will work in her favor. She looks up and nods her head.

"Very well." She said. "Then this shall be the plan that we will go with. We must act right away."

"As you wish, Your Highness." Iska says.

Soon, Predator, Mona, Juri, Jick, Harper, and Aglovale all left out for the lift at the same time, all of them prepared to head for their stations for this plan. Soon the only ones left on the castle floor were Alexiel, Freesia, and Iska, the latter politely excusing herself from near the two of them.

"...Is there something you wish to say?" Freesia asks the redhead in front of her.

"Don't expect me to apologize for going after him despite you telling me not to." Alexiel answer.

"Ah, yes. That. Normally, I could easily have you thrown into the imperial dungeon for disobeying me. Especially considering that even after that, you still didn't manage to come back victorious."

"I'm not going to let you stop me, Foxblood."

"Excuse me?"

"If you intend to do anything to me for disobeying you such as taking me off this mission to be arrested, then save it. This is something I have to be apart of. I have to be the one to strike him down and I cannot allow anybody to stop me. So then I ask that you save whatever you want to say or do to me until after I have killed him. Because then and only then, I will come quietly."

Alexiel then walked away from Freesia and towards the lift. Once the redhead was gone, Freesia scoffed and looked away.

"If that idiot kills him then...!" Freesia thought to herself. "No... No there's no way that Alexiel will be able to succeed. They clashed again since we last fought them on the eleventh floor, and she was defeated. If he's just as strong or stronger than he was then, he'll at least be able to stay alive long enough for Iska's plan to work. This has to work, and I know it will. I've come too far to die here because of their actions, and I certainly won't let that be the case!"

Freesia turned around and started walking back to inside Castle Vallera.

"Yes... Everything is going perfectly. She'll never be able to kill him, and I'll be able to please Her Excellency."

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile, Grena and Feena were both standing up as they were staring down the boy who had brought over Grena's missing motorcycle tire after their crash.

"Where the hell did you manage to find that so easily?" Grena questioned, her chains around her arms.

"I just happened to be around here when all of a sudden I heard someone screaming." The boy answered her. "When I came over, this rolled towards me, and I stumbled across you two after walking around for a little while."

Grena looked back at Feena.

"So he heard your big mouth it seems." She groaned.

"Me?!" Feena exclaimed. "You were screaming too when we started spinning around!"

"I was not! It's not like that was my first crash asshole!"

"Look, worry about that later."

Feena and Grena looked at the boy in front of them with serious looks.

"Why are they so serious all of a sudden?" He thought to himself.

"The tire's mine, yeah." Grena comments. "Is that all you wanted, or are you here to take a shot at arresting us too?"

"I beg your pardon...?"

"I recognize those gauntlets of yours. I've seen some imperial soldiers wearing them before. If you're here to take us in, then we ain't coming quietly especially after coming this far."

"Taking you... Wait a minute..." The boy slowly stared at Feena, who had her right hand ready to aim her crossbow. "I recognize you. You were the one that Her New Highness described when she-"

"Yeah, that's me." Feena cuts him off.

"I see. Very well then."

The boy sets down the motorcycle tire and rolls it over to Grena, who was partially confused with how nice he was being. Grena kept his eyes on him while grabbing the tire with her left hand, and still he didn't make any moves to come at them.

"Um... Thanks...?" She said awkwardly.

"It's nothing, I promise."

"What the hell's your deal?" Feena asks outright. "You know who I am and you know that everyone else above this floor's been after us. Yet here you are, not even making a move to try and get us."

"Precisely." The boy holds his arms behind his head. "It isn't my concern what those on the higher floors do anymore. Nor is it really my concern for the Queen's orders." He looked over at Grena. "For the record, I am actually a former soldier."

"Former, huh..." Grena said. "You're not in the imperial army anymore and you don't care to try and take us on. What's your angle?"

"No tricks, I promise. Neither of you two seem to be a threat here to anybody on the lower floors. There's no reason for me to want to fight you."

"Not a threat to- Wait a minute... I've heard about you!"

"You have?" Feena and the boy both asked.

"Yeah, people don't speak about the lower floors often. But from what I heard from a few of my associates, they've always told me 'be careful is you wanna go stir up shit anywhere on the first floor'. Then they'd go on about this guy down here who everyone calls the 'People's Champion' or something, anytime there's a problem on this floor he's always around to help the people here despite the imperial army rarely ever coming down here." Grena points at the boy. "That you?"

"I didn't realize that people actually talked about me like that higher up..." The boy answered.

"Wait so she's right?!" Feena exclaimed in shock.

"Though I'd prefer if you didn't think of me as someone of that important. I'm not a fan of all the praise."

Feena and Grena looked at each other for a moment.

"He doesn't seem like he's our enemy." Feena said.

"That still doesn't mean that I say we should trust him." Grena replied. "He knows who we are and the reward that awaits him should he try and capture us."

"What's going on?"

Soon, Monika and Goblin Mage walked up behind Feena and Grena, both of them looking at the boy in front of them.

"Who's this?" Monika asked.

"That's right. We haven't given each other proper introductions." The boy said. "My name is Albert. And you three? I don't believe that the announcement gave away your names."

Monika pushes Goblin Mage behind her, her hand hovering near her sword.

"Albert?" She questioned. "Ex-Captain of the Imperial Army's First Royal Guard Unit, also known as the Sky Knights, correct?" She then grabs her sword's hilt, ready to draw if need be. "If you're here to try and arrest us, don't think that just because you're high ranking that we'll go with you quietly."

The boy named Albert simply sighed, seeing that the group wasn't going to talk easily so long as they believed him to be a threat.

"I didn't expect that this would spawn from simply returning that tire..." He said. "Alright then."

The girls were ready as Albert grabbed his sword, expecting to fight. However, none of them were ready as instead of coming at them... Albert tossed his sword on the ground in front of him, along with the small dagger he carried as well. The girls all blinked confusedly as they lowered their guard.

"Ex... Excuse me?" Monika questioned.

"Huh...?" Feena said as she tilted her head.

"The hell are you doing?" Grena asked, raising a brow. "You're actually serious about not fighting us?"

"Not every problem that comes at us has to be solved with a sword." Albert replied to girls. "To tell you the truth, I'd very much like to get to know your little group first. I've been out of the imperial army for a long while now, and as such I've learned that I shouldn't always take their announcements to heart, and immediately believe them. Her Highness may have branded you as criminals and traitors, but I want to hear from you myself. You all seem like genuinely good people at first glance."

The girls were quite surprised by Albert's response. He didn't seem to care about what has been placed on them or the reward that the Queen has offered for anyone who captures them. They didn't immediately lower their guards though as they were still a bit cautious after everything they've been through. Finally a response was issued as Grena suddenly broke out into a laughing fit, walking towards Albert.

"Man, I can't tell if you're just too nice or outright crazy!" She exclaimed, making her way to Albert. She eventually pulled the boy closer to her. "Name's Grena. You seem like a decent guy." She looked back at the rest of the group. "Hey, let's let Albert stay around for bit. I'm pretty sure he's telling the truth."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Monika asks.

"Grena does seem to act like she has some trust in him." Feena replies. "I don't know how much truth there is in what he's saying and doing, but at the very least we should at least give him a chance. Not everyday someone will try to talk to us like this."

Monika nodded and took her hand off her sword.

"Here, why don't we all go inside?" Feena asked. "I'd rather not talk out in the open."

Monika and Goblin Mage walked inside first. Grena lightly tapped Albert on the back, gesturing him to go on as she used her chains to pull in his weapons. Eventually the two of them also walked inside as well with Feena coming in last.

Soon the group was all gathered inside and had properly gotten situated. Albert was standing against a wall next to the door while Grena was sitting at the couch she laid Ragna down on. Feena was sitting down on the floor while Monika stood near an opening that led to another room. Goblin Mage had wandered off into that other room a while ago and was currently walking around the house.

"If I may ask... Who's home is this anyways?" Albert questioned.

"It's mine." Feena answered. "Yeah, I know it's not much, but it doesn't bother me."

"I see. Very well then. So, to start off this conversation, mind if we get back to our introductions? Grena here introduced herself to me when we were walking in."

"Oh, right. You can call me Feena!"

"Monika Weisswind. But just Monika's fine." Monika said.

"And the little girl and the man here?" Albert also asked, concerning Ragna and Goblin Mage.

"This here is Ragna." Monika answered first. "Ever since a little incident happened on the fifth floor, he's been unconscious. His health and body are fine, but he still needs rest."

"And the girl back there..." Feena starts to answer. "That's Mage."

"...Mage?" Albert said confusedly.

"Yep! Mage! That's how she likes to be addressed!"

"Well now that you know who we are, why don't we get to the real conversation?" Grena chimes in. "What's your deal Albert? Why are you so quick to try and not fight us?"

"For starters, the first floor suffers enough as it is." Albert replied. "Between the constant earthquakes and attacks from outsiders along with thieves and criminals from the higher floors looking to stir up trouble, the people here deal with enough. And while the earth knows when to let up on them, the people above don't."

"And since we're not really causing any problems for the people here, we're not your enemy then." Monika said.

"That's right. As much as I would rather not have the title, 'The People's Champion' is accurate. I'm not here acting as an imperial soldier or anything. I'm simply a civilian trying to do what he thinks is right, just, and best for other civilians. Causing a random fight is not what's best for them."

"Honestly, are you sure about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"The imperial army is still most likely to come after us. Once they do, this floor will be in a fight anyway if they catch us here."

"About that. I suppose now is a good time to ask. Why IS the imperial army and even Her Highness after you?"

"Well to start us off, Ragna here." Monika gestures to Ragna. "He's actually a demon. He's from that realm."

"I see... There are demons that look like man after all. I would have never been able to tell that had you not said something. Is that why Her Highness has the imperial army dedicating themselves to pursuing you?"

"It is. For whatever reason, the Queen wants to capture Ragna. Along with that, there's Prime Minister Alexiel we have to worry about. She's been after us as well, but she's dead set on killing Ragna for whatever reason. But when we first ran into them, I was set on trying to help Ragna out instead."

"Oh yeah, I don't think you ever told me why you guys are with him in the first place." Grena spoke up, turning to face Monika and Feena. "I assumed you guys had been falsely accused when I started travelling with ya but if you have other motives, I don't think you ever mentioned them to me. So what's your story? Why are you two with Ragna here?"

"Ragna isn't from Riverbrandt." When Monika said that, Albert and Grena looked surprised. "He came here and awoke with amnesia. But he knows he isn't from here. I want to help him find a way home... And I would also like to go with him as well."

"What for?" Albert asked.

"Travelling outside of Riverbrandt is something that I just have to do, before I die. Even though it's thought to be impossible except for Gods, if I can find a way for Ragna to get home then I have to go with him, even if for only a day. It's a promise that I made to a close friend of mine before she died. It was always our dream, and I promised I'd fulfill it."

"That's very noble of you."

"How sweet." Grena said before turning to Feena. "Alright, what about you?"

"Honestly, at first you could say I didn't have any plans to leave." Feena replied. "Hell, I used to be like the rest of the imperial army at one point. I back-stabbed Ragna and Monika and got the two of them into this hell in the first place. Guilt kept eating me up and I risked my life to stop them from being executed and now I'm trying to escape with them."

"In a way, we're all criminals that escaped a death sentence." Monika points out. "Providing a simple answer to Albert's question, that is why they are after us."

"This all sounds like it spawned from a case of bad luck." Albert responds. "I've worked with Prime Minister Alexiel before. Ever since I've known her she's always had a terrible grudge against the realm of Demons that even I don't have an answer to. Is it right to assume that she initiated a brawl with you from the very beginning?"

"She wanted Ragna dead from the start, yeah." Feena answered.

"Hm... So if I'm putting everything together correctly, this started with Monika wanting to help find a way to get Ragna home. Prime Minister Alexiel went after Ragna the moment she found out that he was a demon. Feena betrayed the two of them, then came back to aid them somewhere along the line. This led to a massive manhunt being organized after the three of you and also led to you meeting Grena, who I assume shares a mutual interest with you guys."

"Nah, I'm just going along for the ride." Grena said. "I fought with Feena once and then decided to come along after these guys saved me for getting my ass arrested again."

"Everything else is accurate though." Monika answered. "That's what got us into this mess."

"It appears to be quite the mess indeed." Albert commented, then turning to look at Ragna. "How long do you suspect that he'll be out for?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"What do you plan to do if the imperial army makes it to this place and find him like that?"

"Defend him, hopefully. It's the least that I can too."

"Very well then. But let us hope that we can avoid a battle with them on this floor then."

"What do you mean?"

"I told you earlier, I don't fight for the imperial army. I fight for the people here and to do what I believe is the right thing. I may not have learned that much from our talk but I can see that despite everything you've all been through, you don't want to fight. As such I will not say a word about any of you."

"I'm all for throwing down." Grena chimed in. "But still... Even I have a limit. If you're gonna keep quiet, then we'll be on our best behavior."

"If it means getting a much needed break, then hell yeah You've got my word." Feena also spoke up.

"Yeah, what they said." Monika said. "Hey, Albert? I don't know if you would be able to answer this but, I never understood. Are demons that bad as everyone says they are? Why is it that Goldenia in general seems against them just because they're demons, and not because of how they act or anything?"

Albert looked down as he thought for a moment on how to answer Monika's question. He then looked back up at the girl.

"Well, you're right. I'm probably not the best person for this." He replies. "But, I do know some of Goldenia's history before all of us were born. So that might be helpful."

"Goldenia's history?" Grena asked. "Something happen to make them hate demons?"

"Yeah that would be a great help if you told us about that." Feena commented. "I'm horribly uneducated on any history about this place."

"Very well." Albert replies. "But at the very least, we should wait for your friend Ragna to wake back up. This is probably something that he'd want to hear for himself."

"Go on ahead then."

Everyone suddenly turned to the couch where they saw Ragna laying there with his eyes open, slightly looking over at everyone.

"Ragna!" Monika exclaimed. "You're awake!"

"Yeah, I've been up for a while now." Ragna yawned. "Where the hell are we?"

"At my place." Feena said.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long." Grena answered. "About a few hours."

"In that time we managed to escape from the fifth floor and came down here to rest." Monika said, then gestures to Albert. "We met Albert here, who actually seems to be willing to help us if you still need to rest."

"Oh well that's great. Because I still can't move." Ragna said.

"What do you mean you can't move?" Grena asked.

"I mean that whenever I try to get up, my body doesn't want to move a damn inch. I'm probably gonna be stuck here for a while so I'll appreciate whatever help I can get at the moment. Anyways, you guys were talking about... history, or something?"

"The girls wanted me to explain Goldenia's history." Albert said. "Considering it does involve their connection to demons I figured you would like to hear it as well."

"Fine with me. Go on ahead."

"Alright then."

Monika sat down as the group all gathered close to hear what Albert had to say. The boy in question had also sat down.

"I believe this story takes back about maybe several centuries ago? It goes back to Goldenia's beginnings before it became such a enormous kingdom that it is today. Back then, it was much smaller and simpler. The kingdom was ruled by the Goldenian Royal Family back then, currently under the leadership of Queen Zoe, who had risen to the throne three months after her father's passing. She was only eighteen at the time of becoming Queen. Almost a month later, an invasion struck Goldenia, a horde of demonic creatures. This invasion almost crushed the kingdom in one day."

"How did it survive?" Monika asked.

"The people who could fight and their will to keep going is what eventually led them to victory. But at the cost, many lives were lost. As for the Queen, they say that Her Late Highness Zoe didn't die... But, it is said that she 'turned to gold' after all of this."

"Pardon?" Grena questioned.

"I've never been able to understand that either. But people do say that the statue of her located in the eighteenth floor is actually her own body turned to gold."

"Do you think she did it to herself?" Ragna asked.

"What do you mean?" Feena questioned Ragna.

"Albert said that she mysteriously 'turned to gold' according to this history right? If you asked me, when everyone around her was dying these demons came to kill her next. But before she could die, she used some strange power to turn herself into gold. It's either that or that shit was just something somebody made up on a whim because it sounded cool to them."

"There always is the chance of that." Albert admits. "But I wasn't there myself, so how would I know?"

"Yeah, he's right." Grena said.

"Continuing on, after the demon invasion was stopped, this event became something people remembered even up till now. Goldenia's fall at the hands of demon is something that scared everyone forever. As such, when the kingdom grew, so did its strict policies against demons. As of now, the fear to Ragna is because they fear that it may be the beginning of the end of Goldenia, most likely."

"Has there ever been any other demons here besides me?" Ragna asked.

"Several attacks between then and now have been reported. Some of them involving demons having snuck in through deceitful means. To everyone else, you being here is no different than that. That would be a brief summary of everything that I'm aware of regarding Goldenia's history with demons."

"Do you think there's any way that we can make them see Ragna isn't like these other demons?" Monika asked.

"Yeah right." Grena sighed doubtfully. "The day they'd believe that is the day I believe this woman really turned her own ass into gold. There's a lot of crazy powers and abilities out there, but I doubt that this is one of them." Grena leaned back against the couch. "But besides all of that crap, is that it?"

"Nothing else I can say would be of any use to your situation." Albert replied.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm going back to sleep." Ragna said. "I can't move right now for whatever reason, so I might as well enjoy some rest while I can." Ragna closed his eyes.

"Wait, Ragna!" Monika said. "I-...No, never mind."

"What is it?"

"No, you probably need the rest after all of that. We'll talk later."

"...Alright."

"His body must really be exhausted." Albert said.

"No kidding." Feena commented. "After all that he's had to-"

Feena was interrupted by the rumbling of another earthquake affecting the first floor, startling the group as it caught them off guard.

"I guess the earth's decided 'break time is over' huh?" She said afterwards.

"So much for wanting to repair my bike and go on a test run." Grena sighed, stretching. "Ah well. Yo, Albert."

"What is it?" the man in question responded.

"Wanna show me around the first floor? I don't wanna sit around all day long doing nothing. Not to mention Her Highness hasn't said anything about me, so I can still walk around here freely."

"Well, if you see nothing wrong about this then I suppose that I can show you around for now." Albert looked at the rest of the group. "What about the rest of you? I'm sure that if you come with me I can give the people around here a good word about all of you."

"Will that help any?" Feena asked.

"The people here seem to rely on me a lot. I'm feeling positive that I could convince them to see yourself and Monika here as good people, despite what Her Highness has said about you."

"I'd rather not take that chance." Monika replied. "No need to put yourself out there for our sake. Besides, someone needs to be here to watch over Ragna."

"And I've gotta stay here and take care of Mage." Feena replied as well. "She's still just a kid after all."

"Alright then." Albert said, nodding his head. "My apologies."

"No need to worry about it." Monika replied, smiling.

"With that settled the two of you can stay here and take care of Ragna and the kid." Grena comments. "Albert and I will go out and about for a while." She throws her hands behind her head. "I guess while we're out I could see if we can find something for us to eat."

"That would be great!" Feena exclaimed.

"Alright! Let's roll!"

It wasn't long before Grena made her way outside. Though following the moment she stepped out was another earthquake, making Grena comically stumble before tripping and falling the moment she got outside.

"Goddamn earthquakes..." She groaned as she got back.

**Some Time Later. . .**

About half an hour or more has passed since Grena and Albert left to walk around town. As they were gone, the others took this as a time to catch a much needed rest. Monika was laying down on her coat which she had spread out across the floor, her hat lying on top of her chest as her hands were behind her head. Feena was sitting on the ground a feet away from her, her hat somewhere behind her as she threw it off somewhere. Goblin Mage was rolling around on the floor in another room, playing with a shiny necklace. Ragna had managed to fall asleep despite the earthquakes and was enjoying some much needed rest.

"Hey, Monika?" Feena started to say. "What are we gonna do once we're out of Goldenia?"

"Well, I'm gonna keep travelling with Ragna." Monika answered. "Just because Goldenia's this strict over Demons doesn't mean that everywhere is going to be like that. There's other kingdoms that we can go to and ask for help. Push comes to shove, there's always going to the realm of Gods or Demons for help as well." Monika turned over to face Feena. "What about you?"

"Eh?"

"What are you and Goblin Mage gonna do once we're out of here? You don't have to follow us you know. You can do whatever you want once you leave here. Are you going to go back to searching for people to help you out with your quest?"

"I. . . I don't know..."

"How come?"

"I could leave with Goblin Mage I guess but... After all of this... Should I just leave you guys alone?"

"I can't be the one to decide that for you. You've worked alone your whole life, and any previous attempts to work with others have backfired haven't they? If you still don't want to stay with us then I won't make you. You have your own goals and we have ours. The same goes for Grena as well. We don't know what she plans to do after all this. She could probably hide with the Mercenary's Guild, or find her own way through Riverbrandt. Most likely, none of our plans for the future have a common goal. There's no real reason for us to stay together as a group, now is there?"

". . .N. . . No..."

"Exactly. Yours and Goblin Mage's goals are for vengeance against something that happened to you years ago. Ragna's goal is to find a way to leave Riverbrandt and head back to his own world. My goals are to find a way to leave Riverbrandt and fulfill a promise that I made. Grena, we don't even know what she plans to do after this. As much as I've enjoyed all our time together as a group despite our previous actions, it's getting about time for us to say 'Goodbye' to each other. Time for us to go our separate ways. Unless you have some other plans, that is."

". . . I don't. I don't have any other plans..."

"As I thought. I've enjoyed this as much as you have-"

"I don't have any plans period..."

Monika blinked. "Excuse me?"

"You're right. The only thing I think about is wanting revenge against goblins for what they did when I was a child... But that's it. You can't call that a plan. I don't know how I'm gonna get there. I don't know what I'm gonna do to make that possible. All I'm doing is just making things harder for myself and harder for Goblin Mage. I haven't been thinking about any of that. I know what I want, but I don't know how I'm going to get what I want. What should I do, Monika? What should I do now?

"...I can't answer that. That's something you have to decided for yourself."

Another earthquake occurred in the middle of Feena's and Monika's conversation. Monika turned away from Feena afterward.

"I'm going to sleep." She said. "Wake me up if something happens."

Feena didn't respond as Monika started to try and get some sleep. The girl only sighed as a response.


	23. The Peaceful First Floor

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXIII: The Peaceful First Floor**

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile in another part of the floor, Albert had been showing Grena around the first floor where the majority of its civilians lived. The chain-wielding mercenary was looking all around, taking in as much of the area as she could while they walked around. Grena took notice of how everyone manages to keep their spirits so high despite the earthquakes and poverty they're forced to endure daily.

"I don't understand these people..." Grena thought to herself. "They live down here in a floor that looks like it's on its way to becoming a ghost town any day now, and yet they're all so happy. So cheerful... What the hell is with them? How can they stand living in such terrible ass conditions?"

"Grena?"

Grena was snapped out of her thoughts as Albert called out to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked. "You seemed to be lost in thought for a moment."

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." She answers. "It's nothing important." Grena looks ahead of them. "That aside, everything seems so peaceful and calm down here. Everyone's trying to get along. Nobody's trying to put down one another. It's different. WAY different compared to what you'd see on the higher floors."

"We do try to keep things peaceful down here as much as possible, as I've said. Each other is really all we have down here."

"I guess that makes sense. You guys have nothing but each other so you don't have a choice but to get along. Meanwhile, people on the higher floors do nothing _but_ argue with each other. The higher you go the more you find people thinking they're better than one another. But of course, you probably already know that Mr. Ex-Imperial Soldier. You've seen this type of crap all the time, huh?"

"Well everything you said is correct. Except for the part about us having no choice down here. There's no rule saying that we have to get along."

"Really?"

"When you go through hard times with others, you learn to work with them not by force, but because you want to work with them. We aren't relying on each other because we have to, but because we want to. It's like we're a large team like you and your friends."

"That's it? There's got to be some another reason."

"I'm sure you've had to see this somewhere else before. A town full of people with very little working together to accomplish a lot."

"Yeah, I have. It's back in my home village. And even then, that still ended with people turning on others and going off on their own a lot when I was younger."

"And that never changed?"

"It only changed when a disease broke out throughout the village caused by Demons, killing a lot of people including my father. But even then, we still weren't like this. People were still selfish. If anyone found something to take care of themselves after being infected, they tried to keep it to themselves, not caring if it meant leaving the other villagers to die." Grena turned to face Albert. "Mankind is just naturally selfish. It's how we were born. So I'm sorry if I'm so surprised by seeing people work together like this."

"If you believe that humans are indeed so selfish, then why do you bother to travel with the rest of your group? You have every option to grab your stuff and leave anytime that you wish but yet here you are."

"Because just like I'm sure they have one, I have other motivations. I don't know what'll happen if I were to try and leave Goldenia now. There's no telling anymore with all the surprises and shit we've been met with. Even if this is the end of our journey, better to play it safe and have their help for as long as I need it. That's my reason. And I'm positive Ragna and the others all have their motivations for wanting me to tag along. Frankly I can't say that I blame them." Grena raises an arm up and puts a hand over her muscles. "I mean if you've seen how much power I'm packing, you'd do the same in their situation." Grena puts her arm down. "At the end of the day, we're all just a bunch of people who are heading in the same direction right now. Doesn't mean it'll always be that way and that'll be when our teamwork comes to a close. What happens to them after we leave here isn't my concern."

Grena's stomach growls slightly.

"Alongside that... I'm kinda hungry myself. So doing them a favor does my stomach a favor."

"Well then." Albert said. "Can you explain me then?"

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have any reason to help your group whatsoever and yet here I am. Isn't that an example of my kind nature superseding my selfishness?"

"Please, you said it yourself. You want to keep peace in this place as much as possible. Not fighting us is a good way to do that."

"But, wouldn't turning you in to the imperial army also be a good way to go about that as well? Think about the benefit that would have on the first floor if I didn't even allow you five to stay here."

Grena scoffed, realizing he had a point. "Well-"

"What's more, a reward was offered up at the maximum price of whatever the Imperial Court itself can afford. Imagine what I could do for the village or for myself with that reward."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm merely making a joke to show you that what I am doing is not out of selfishness."

"Well so what? One good apple isn't gonna purify a bunch of bad ones. So what if you're telling the truth about your kindness? So what if these people don't have any motives other than being nice? It doesn't change human nature."

Albert sighed. "I can appreciate that you look at the bigger picture of everything. But here, we're more concerned with the actions of few than the actions of many. Perhaps that's why you feel this way about humanity."

"You're probably right." Grena shrugged. "Then again what do I know? I'm just a girl who's as selfish as the people she insults. Sorry if my attitude's brought down the mood for you."

"Oh, no worries. I promise."

The two continued to walk through much of the populated area. Grena continued to make note of her surroundings. Despite everything she said however, she still found it quite delightful to see smiling faces and people who greeted them with kindness across the first floor. No fighting, no arguing, no one being shaken up by the random earthquakes here and there. Part of her was a little surprised at all of this, but the other part of her thought it would be best to play and act nice as well, if only to not cause unnecessary trouble for Albert or any of the others. Albert had noticed her going along and being friendly, but chose not to say anything about her attitude.

Eventually the two found themselves in what appeared to be a shopping district for the first floor. It came to a surprise for the mercenary that they've managed to establish their own shopping district inside such a nearly deserted floor. Even with all of that there were still such a variety of different shops in the area.

"Oh! Albert! Over here!"

Albert's and Grena's attention was caught when someone called out to the former. Looking to the right of them, there was a woman who was running what appeared to be a flower shop signaling for Albert to come over there. Grena remained behind as Albert walked over there.

"Hey, who's that girl that you're with?" The flower shop girl whispered to Albert when we walked over there. "I don't think I've ever seen here around here before."

"Oh, she came from a higher floor." Albert answered. "When I ran into her she asked me to give her a tour around here, so I was just showing her around."

"Ah. Well would you might giving her these for me?" The flower girl hands Albert a small bouquet of flowers. "Consider it a welcoming gift for her."

"Very well then. I'm sure she'll appreciate this."

Albert took the bouquet and started walking back over to Grena. The mercenary immediately took notice of the bouquet in his hands.

"What was that all about?" Grena asked. "And what's with all the flowers? Is she your girlfriend or something?" The last part Grena said with a mocking tone.

"Oh, no it's not." Albert answered. "She just wanted to give you this lovely bouquet."

"Huh? What for?"

"Think of it as a welcoming gift."

"Oh hey, it's Al-Hm? Who's that girl with him?" The two heard someone nearby asked.

"Wow, she's so cute! You think that's Albert's girlfriend?" Another person asked.

"That's his girlfriend? You'd think she'd come to see him more often then. Like that other girl." Another person said as well.

"Let's go." Grena said suddenly to Albert. "People are starting to make weird assumptions."

Grena started walking way faster than Albert could respond, leaving the man to just walk after her as she left.

Sometime later, Albert and Grena decided to stop somewhere so that the two could take a break from walking around. Eventually they found a bench sitting out in the open that no one else was currently sitting at. It was then that the two were able to take a break, Grena sitting down on the bench while Albert leaned on the side without sitting down.

"Well, this has been one hell of a tour." Grena sighed. "I could've done without everyone making assumptions about us."

"I can't say that I blame them for thinking that way." Albert said. "When you think about it, it really does look as if the two of us are out on a date. It's only natural that the people would think that." He chuckled slightly. "I suppose it will be fun later on when I have to convince everyone that's not the case though."

"Yeah, you have fun with that. In the meantime, I'd better go on ahead and do some shopping for the rest of the group then."

"Very well then. Whenever you're done resting I suppose I can lead you in the right direction."

"Right. Right. Till then, why don't you tell me about yourself huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me more about when you were an imperial soldier. If were gonna be sitting here for a while then I might as well get to know the guy showing me around then, am I right?"

"Hm. . . There's nothing wrong with that."

"So what was it like?"

"Seeing as you heard of my record down here on the first floor, is it possible that you have heard of things about the imperial army in the past as well?"

"Such as?"

"For starters, have you heard of the Sky Knights?"

"No, I haven't."

"We were the royal guards assigned to protecting one of Goldenia's previous kings before his death. Our group was very small as there was only five of us, but we all got along and worked together very well. It was if there was nothing that could harm the King of Goldenia when the five of us were around. I was the group's commander."

"You had all of that?! Holy shit that sounds like one hell of a position!"

"Please, there's no need to think of it that way. I was nothing but another soldier."

"Yeah 'another soldier' my ass. You were able to get that close to the ruler of this kingdom as well as the Prime Ministers I'm assuming. What the hell happened? How do you go from the captain of a royal guard to living down here on the first floor?"

"Well-"

Albert was cut off by the rumbling of another earthquake, this one being more vicious than any earthquake that they've faced all day. Grena was shaken right off of the bench by the earthquake while Albert was knocked to the ground. After ten seconds passed the earthquake finally ceased and the two finally had a chance to get back up.

"Holy shit..." Grena groaned. "That came out of nowhere..."

"That one was far worse than any of the earthquakes we've recently suffered." Albert sighed.

"I'm taking it that it's unusual for it to be this rough?"

"It's not entirely unusual. But it doesn't happen that often. We had one just like this about two weeks ago. Usually these kinds of earthquakes don't happen so close together." Albert looked back towards the populated area, seeing that several people seemed to be shaken up by the sudden earthquake. "We'll continue this conversation another time. I had best go around and see if everybody's alright."

"Oh. While you're out, you wouldn't mind getting everything we came here for would you? I might as well make myself useful and go check the other four on the other side of the floor."

"I would be happy to."

"Sweet. Thanks."

Grena and Albert nodded at each other as the two walked off in separate directions.

* * *

**At the same time, in another part of the 1st Floor. . .**

"Are you alright?"

In another area in accordance to Iska's plan, Mona and Predator had both arrived at the first floor via a lift. The moment they arrived however, they were hit by the same earthquake that everyone else across the first floor felt as well. Predator tried to keep her balance, but was soon forced to take a knee. Mona had been knocked straight to the ground by the earthquake. Eventually after it stopped, Predator was the first to get back to her feet as Mona laid on the ground, groaning in pain as she landed on her staff when she fell to the ground.

"It hurts..." Mona groaned, Predator pulling the girl off of the ground.

"If a single earthquake is enough to defeat you then you had better stay here." The assassin said. "I can do this mission on my own."

"This is my assignment too. I need to be here to help."

"Then I'd suggest you start by asking around, or trying to find your sister."

"What about you?"

"If we're going to do this out in the open you're the best one to ask around the floor." Predator gestures to her attire. "Do you believe that if they had a choice they'd be willing to inform someone as menacing looking as I am?"

"I guess not..."

Predator puts one foot against a wall she leans on and folds her arms.

"Then I'll wait till the cover of darkness before I search around on my own. If you find out anything useful before then on your own then report back to me as soon as possible. We don't have time to waste."

"Right!"

Mona nodded her head as she turned around and walked off into the populated area of the first floor. As Mona started to leave her view sight, Predator slowly turned her head over towards the area that looked abandoned.

"Now where over there could they be hiding?" She thought to herself.

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

In the abandoned area of the first floor, Grena was making her way back to Feena's house where Feena, Ragna, Monika, and Goblin Mage were hiding. The woman looked around as she walked, thinking about everything that's happened earlier today.

"An entire floor where people can get along with each other this easily for so long, eh?" the mercenary said aloud to herself. "If he's right about that then I'll be damned. Can such poverty and adversity really unite people like that?" Grena stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "Yeah right. What good did it do for my home?"

Grena shook her head and then continued walking back towards Feena's house. Another earthquake that wasn't as bad as the one from earlier occurred on her way back, but she wasn't shaken up by it too much.

"Ah, I'm just thinking too hard on all of this." She continued. "I've got more important issues to deal with right now anyways." Grena sighed. "Hopefully Albert will be able to handle all of that stuff that I was suppose to do."

Grena suddenly went alert as for a moment she heard what she thought was the sound of footsteps that were not hers. She stopped walking for a moment and looked all around her without moving her feet. Looking back and forth, up and down, she did not see anybody else around, although her view was blocked on the right by the abandoned building she was standing next to. Eventually Grena shrugged and thought that it was simply her hearing things. However the moment she walked past the small opening in between the building on her right and the building besides it, she suddenly got her answer as to where the footsteps came from.

"The hell?!"

"W-Wha?!"

As Grena walked past this opening, walking out of it at the same time was a girl in uniform with blue hair. Just before the two of them could bunch into each other they both reacted and jumped backwards, the two landing about half a dozen feet apart from each other. Grena and the new girl stared at each other for a solid moment, both of them tense and waiting to see what move the other will make. Finally, Grena initiated the conversation.

"Who the hell are you?" She started. "What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I could ask you the same question I believe." The girl responded. "This area of the first floor has been abandoned for a while. I wouldn't expect there to be any civilians around here."

"What? You not a civilian or something?"

"I am a high ranking captain of the Imperial Army of Goldenia. I am simply on an... 'investigation', and this area seemed like the perfect place to start with. What about you? It's quite suspicious for somebody else to be back here, especially if they aren't a soldier. As far as I've gathered, civilians on this floor choose to not traverse these areas due to the dangers that they pose." The girl looks at Grena with a serious expression. "Therefore I would like an answer. Why is somebody like yourself in a place like this?"

"I live here."

"Preposterous. As I just said-"

"I heard you the first time. Listen, I'm not that much of a people's person, so I live out here by myself. I don't like large crowds. And besides, it's not like I can afford to stay anywhere else." Grena shrugs. "This place is abandoned, as well as nice and quiet except for the occasional earthquakes. What place would be better for me to freeload?""

"I. . . I see."

"If you mind Ms. Soldier, I'd like to be getting back to the house I've chosen to stay in."

"Alright..." The look in the girl's eyes went from a serious one to a very apologetic look. "I'm sorry for thinking of you in a suspicious manner." She bowed politely before Grena. "Please, continue on with your day."

_"Eh? Is that it?" _Grena thought to herself, a little surprised by how smoothly this went. _"I just lied right out of my ass and she's buying it like it's nothing? What, is she trying to take pity on me based on everything I told her?"_

Grena eventually stopped thinking about it so hard and continued to walk off, the girl standing there politely as she did so.

_"Whatever. Guess there's no need to start something if she's gonna play 'Ms. Nice Gal' or something."_

"Oh! Wait! Please, wait for a moment!"

Grena stopped as the girl suddenly called out to her, walking quickly to catch up to the mercenary.

"What is it now?" Grena asked while turning around. "Knew this was too easy." She murmured.

"I don't mean to bother you anymore but before you go, may I ask you a few questions while you're here?"

"I'm kinda in a hurry."

"I understand, but please this is something important. I promise I will try to be quick."

Grena sighed, knowing that its better to go along with this in order to remain as non-suspicious as possible.

"Okay, fine." She answered the blue haired girl.

"Firstly, I would like to know that if you have seen a man that I am looking for on this floor. He's around our height, has blonde hair, and wears a red scarf."

"You know Albert?"

"You've met Albert? Is he here? On this floor?"

"I've seen him around before. He's come onto this side in the past to check on things around here. Don't know why though. Besides me, the rest of this area is abandoned after all."

"That's the kind of person Albert is after all. He's just genuinely nice." The girl said smiling.

"If you're looking for him, I don't think he's over here. Try looking where all of the people here normally are."

"Alright then. I'm sure to find him if I search there."

"Can I go now?"

"One more question. Recently per the orders of Her New Highness herself, the Imperial Army has been in pursuit of three individuals labelled as criminals to Goldenia. I do not know the identities of these three, but I do remember their descriptions. I can tell them to you quickly if you do not know who I am talking about-"

"I heard the announcement when the Queen made it. I don't know them."

"Do you think that they could be anywhere here?"

"Why's that? Because this area is abandoned?"

"Yes. That would be what I would expect. You see, I have been tailing this group since about the tenth floor."

Grena's eyes went wide when the girl said that.

"If my hunches were correct, then I have been following the right group around sometime there was an incident around the clock tower on that floor." The girl continued to say. "It was then that I started heading down to the lower floors to try and find them. I managed to find one of them on the seventh floor battling against Prime Minister Alexiel, but they escaped from my sight afterwards. Seeing how at that moment I saw him heading for a lift I can only assume that's how he escaped. So I can assume that he must've immediately made his way to the bottom floor alongside company."

Grena kept her normal expression as the girl explained herself. She was now fully aware that this woman was almost one hundred percent aware that Ragna, Monika and Feena were on the first floor. However, she was still confident over the fact that the girl seems to be unaware of her involvement.

"Can I go now?" Grena asked. "I'm not sure what in the hell you're talking about."

"Oh, my apologies." The girl replied. "I went off on a tangent instead of asking you my questions. I'm sure you're eager to head back home after listening to me for a while."

"Yeah. I am."

"I still had a few more questions to ask. Perhaps I could come along with you for a moment."

"P-Pardon?!"

"I would like to finish asking my questions before I leave you be. If you're heading home, I'll accompany you and finish along the way. That way we can both get what we want."

"No, you can't!"

"Huh? Why not?"

"I-You're a busy woman I'm sure. An imperial soldier. You don't have time to be dealing with someone like me. Go ask someone else these questions, will you? I need to go."

"W-What's with the sudden attitude-"

Another earthquake suddenly occurred in the middle of the two's conversation, knocking down both Grena and the soldier girl.

"Dammit, another one?!" Grena groaned as she stood up and spoke to herself. "I don't have time to waste on this bitch. I gotta get her off my ass and get back to the others."

"Others?"

Grena blinked as she realized how loud she was being when she was talking to herself.

"Wh-What are you talking about now?" Grena asked the girl, still trying to talk her way out of this mess.

"When you were talking to yourself, I heard you say 'others', as in you're concerned about someone else other than yourself." The girl replied. "Is there something that you didn't tell me?"

"They're... They're my friends, yeah. It's me and my friends that lives out here. They're in the same boat as me, alright?"

"I believe you're lying. When out conversation first began, you told me that you live out here alone, by yourself."

"That's because I didn't want to get them wrapped up in anything in case I was in trouble! You are a soldier after all, and I don't know what to expect from Goldenia."

"You also stated that you aren't 'much of a people's person' which is why you lived alone. Now you're telling me that not only have you managed to make friends, but now you're all living together in this abandoned area? The things you are saying aren't adding up Miss."

Grena scoffed knowing that the girl was backing her into a corner, using her own words against her.

"Dammit..."

"Miss, I would like a response please." The girl took a step forward. "Is there a particular reason that you are lying to me?"

Grena kept quiet as she was trying to think of something else that she can say to get out of this conversation, however nothing came to mind.

"Miss... If there's something that you're doing that could be considered a punishable offense, I ask that you come clean now. Depending on the severity of any possible crimes, I may be willing to negotiate with you for your safety as well as the others who live in Goldenia."

_"Dammit, this is bad! I slipped up...!" Grena said in her head. "Do I tell her about Ragna and the others and that I'm with them? Albert was willing to listen so maybe... No, who am I kidding? Why the hell am I just gonna try and see if she's trustworthy all of a sudden? She's already after us. Anything else I say is just gonna come back to bite me in the ass, I know."_

"Miss, please provide me with an answer. Or else, I will have to place you under arrest for resisting the demands of an Imperial Soldier."

"Ah, screw it."

The girl jumped back as Grena's chains wrapped around her arms, immediately igniting and covering her arms and fists with flames.

"Conversation's over."

* * *

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Excuse me. You wouldn't have happened to see a girl with blue hair in a uniform, would you?"

"No, I'm sorry. I haven't seen anybody like that."

"Okay... Thank you anyway."

**-x-**

"Sorry lady. I ain't never seen anybody like that down here."

"I see... Thanks anyway."

**-x-**

"Haven't seen 'em. I'll let you know if I do later on though."

"Alright... Sorry for bothering you."

**-x-**

During this time, Mona had started making her way through the populated areas of the first floor in search for her sister Mina. After searching the area on her own, she ended up empty handed. Mona then started to ask around town for some aid in her search. She went around to several different townspeople asking them if they have seen Mina based on a small description of her sister, and even then she still came up empty handed. Some time later, Mona found herself walking around the floor again, trying to see if she can spot Mina on her own.

"That's strange..." The blonde soldier said to herself. "Mina told me that she was coming down here, but nobody seems to have seen her..."

Mona looked over to the abandoned area of the first floor as a thought went through her head.

"Could she be over there...?" Mona rubbed her head. "Maybe she thinks that they're hiding where nobody else would notice them, and so she's investigating over there... But it would be dangerous for her to go alone! I know you're strong Mina but all of them against one of you just isn't fair!" Mona continued to walk around, making her way back into the populated area as she talked to herself. "I know that Albert is down here too but... I'm afraid that he might not be with you. With all these earthquakes he's probably helping out everyone over here right now!"

Mona sighs, as she continued to walk around. Preparing to go ask around some more.

"Predator's no help at all, so I don't have a choice but to keep asking around right now..." Suddenly an idea popped into Mona's head. "Wait, Predator! If Mina's over there, then I can ask Predator to go over there since everyone else is over here! If my sister's in danger then I'm sure that she'll help her!"

Mona cheers aloud to herself, unknowingly attracting the attention of people alright.

"All right!" She exclaimed. "Now I know how I'll be able to help Mina!"

Mona started running off back towards the lift to meet up with Predator. As she ran, her little outburst from before had attracted the attention of several townspeople, who watched the girl run off.

"That woman seems to be quite excited about something." One of the civilians said.

"Wasn't that the girl who was asking around looking for somebody?" Another civilian asked aloud. "You think she found where that person is?"

"Maybe."

"That would explain why she's so happy all of a sudden." A third civilian commented.

"Hm? What's everyone talking about?"

The people looked up to see Albert walking up as well. Albert was also carrying a bag full of everything he said that he would buy for Grena and the others before the earthquake hit.

"Oh, Albert. You just missed some girl running off excitedly." the second civilian answered. "She was asking around earlier looking for some girl, and we think she found her."

"Whatever it was, she seemed quite happy." A fourth civilian added. "She dropped something when she took off though."

The civilian gestured to the staff that was lying on the ground.

"Wait..." Albert said, walking over and picking up the staff. "This is..." He then turned to face the others. "Was the girl that ran off blonde? And seemed to be in uniform as well?"

"Yeah, actually. You know her?" Asked the first civilian.

"She's an old friend of mine." Albert starts walking off in the direction that the others were looking in. "I'd better go return this to her. The rest of you take care."

Meanwhile with Mona, the girl was making a beeline for the lift to meet up with Predator, having full confidence in her plan working. However on her way back she started to realize just how far she was from the lift, growing exhausted.

"Getting... tired..." Mona said, breathing heavily. "I didn't realize it... would be this long a run. Oh! I know...! I'll just give myself... a little jolt with my staff!"

Mona went to hold her staff in front of her. It was then that she realized that she no longer had the staff in her possession. She went wide eyed in shock as she looked all around her.

"Where's my staff?" Mona asked herself. "Oh no, I dropped it somewhere back there...! I'd better run back quickly then..."

"No need to trouble yourself, Mona."

Mona perked up at the sound of someone behind her who knew her by name. She turned around and laid eyes on Albert, who had the girl's missing staff in hand.

"Here you are." Albert said, handing Mona her staff.

Albert stepped back and chuckled slightly as Mona ran up to the man, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"Albert! Oh Albert, thank goodness it's you!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm so glad that I ran into you!"

"It's nice to see you again too. It has been some time since we've last spoke to each other. What brings you down here?"

"Oh right. I-Wait, it'd be better to talk and walk at the same time." Mona grabbed onto Albert's arm and started to walk in the direction she was heading. "Come on! Come on! This way."

"Is this something urgent?" Albert stood in place, stopping Mona from pulling him along. "If it isn't then perhaps that could wait? I still have a few things that I need to take care of before I can follow you around the floor."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mona noticed the bag that Albert was carrying. "Is it something to do with that?"

"Yes, it is. I was helping out a few new friends of mine since she doesn't know her way around the first floor. I still need to drop this off. You welcome to come with me if you want to."

"But Albert!" Mona whines. "This is really important! I need you to come with me right away!"

"Okay, okay, calm down Mona, I understand. I would be glad to help you, but this is something that I need to finish first before I can choose to follow you."

Mona looks down. "Alright..."

"Here, come with me for now. We can at least talk on the way. It's been a while, so I figured we have a lot to catch up on."

"I guess you're right." Mona nods. "Okay! I'm coming. Which way?"

"Over there." Albert pointed over towards the abandoned area of the floor.

"Over there?! Why?!"

"Due to a few circumstances, they've decided to stay in the abandoned area. You know, not to cause trouble for anyone." Albert starts walking off into the abandoned area. Mona quickly follows after him as he continued to talk. "I did give them the offer to head into the other side of the floor, but they turned me down. Therefore, the least I can do is help them out."

"You're too nice, Albert."

"As you've told me before."

The two laughed as they continued to talk.

"How have things been down on the first floor, anyway?" Mona asks. "Are they still as bad as ever?"

"In terms of the earthquakes..."

As if the earth wanted to provide an answer a light earthquake occurred, slightly shaking the two of them around.

"They're the same as ever." Albert answered. "But compared to how things were when I first arrived down here, things are much more peaceful on the first floor. Everyone's getting along, and I'm doing my job at driving off anybody who wants to disturb this peace."

"Is there even anyone trying to bother the first floor anymore?" Mona asked. "I've heard people higher up talking about you before, but they've never mentioned you by name."

"So you say. My friend told me the same thing when we met earlier."

"The new one that we're heading to see?"

Albert nodded. "Apparently this reputation I made for myself has reached the ears of those higher up. While I could do without the praise, it does seem to ward off anyone looking to stir up trouble so I'm thankful for that."

"Well, that's good to hear. Life down here must be pretty easy for you without all of that trouble."

"Certainly. Speaking of, how has life been treating the two of you recently?"

"There's nothing that we can complain about at least. Though, Mina's been promoted to a Captain in the Imperial Army recently. So it has been a while since we've gotten a chance for the two of us to just hang out."

"Oh, Mina's gotten a promotion? I'll be sure to congratulate her the next time I see her."

"About that Albert... I think Mina's actually down here..."

Albert blinked in surprise. "Mina's on the first floor? What for?"

"That's why I was trying to-"

A light rumbling sound was heard in the distance, shaking the ground underneath Albert and Mona slightly, resembling an earthquake. All of a sudden it happened again, only a few seconds after the first one. A third one followed up.

"That's... strange..." Albert said. "Those were some of the lightest earthquakes I've felt as long as I've been down here. And back to back as well... They couldn't be an ordinary one then."

"I don't think they were earthquakes..." Mona commented. "It sounded like it came from something up ahead."

* * *

_**BAM**_

_**BAM**_

_**BAM**_

"Stand still, damn you!"

Somewhere up ahead in the abandoned area was indeed the source of the sounds that caused the "earthquakes" around Albert and Mona. Those sounds were being caused by the miniature explosions being created from Grena's fists as they slammed again various parts of the floor, causing a feeling and sounds that resembled earthquakes across a short distance. The reasoning behind all of this is because a fight between her and the girl with blue hair was no longer avoidable due to her slip in tongue. As such, Grena knew that she had to do something else to keep her from finding Ragna and the others. As Grena swung her fists again, they clashed against the girl's rapier.

"I ask again that you think this over and try to come up with a peaceful solution!" She says to Grena. "If these 'friends' that you bought up earlier are the three people I'm after then perhaps we could come to some sort of agreement!"

"You think I'm falling for that shit?!" Grena responded. "Get outta here while you can still run!"

Both girls suddenly backed off of each other. Grena reignites her chains quickly and rushes towards the girl, throwing several fiery punches as the girl blocked with her rapier. As the girl's blade reflects Grena's fist to the ground she jumps out of the way and reaches inside the satchel that she has on her uniform. The girl pulls out a glass bottle full of water and pops off the top. She threw the water bottle to the side, but the water suddenly shoots out of it and wraps around her hands.

"She's a water elemental, huh." Grena commented to herself.

The chain wielding mercenary saw no need to let up on her opponent, and charged at the girl once again. She threw two punches while spinning around and then went for a kick to the head, all of which the girl avoid. She slashed at Grena with her rapier, catching her across the chest to open her up. The girl suddenly caused the water around her to turn into a large fist and punch Grena in the left side of her face, knocking her around. The girl followed up by having the water fist smack Grena in a hammer like motion, knocking the mercenary backwards. Grena manages to get control of herself mid flight and forces her hand into the ground, slowing herself down as she landed back on the ground.

Grena stomps on the ground furiously as she rushes back at her opponent. She threw out a roundhouse kick to which the girl jumps out of the way. Grena follows up with a straight, fiery jab to the chest, only for it to be blocked by the soldier's shield made out of water, a bit of steam slowly rising afterwards as the flames around Grena's right arm were doused. Throwing a punch with her left arm resulted in the same thing. Not letting the lack of flames stop her, Grena goes in for a series of punches and kicks, all of which were being blocked by the water shield which was surprisingly able to take all of this despite being water. Grena clasped her hands together and swings at her opponent once more. The girl steps forward and bashes her shield into Grena's hands, forcing them apart and opening up her opponent. The water shield disappeared as all the water went down to the girl's legs and shot out like a jet stream when put her left foot in the air. The girl slams into Grena and grabs hold of her arms, pushing her backwards as she shot herself forward. Soon the chain wielding mercenary found herself with her back against a wall as the soldier had her pinned there, holding on tight to Grena's arms.

"Please, don't resist!" The girl tried to order Grena. "If you come quietly now I can assure that you will not-"

"Oh, go kiss my ass!"

Grena's entire body erupts in flames and causes a short burst of energy to occur around her. This energy burst forced the female soldier to let go of Grena's arms and knocked her back a good distance. Looking around, Grena noticed a broken area of an abandoned building that she could easily wrap her chains around and proceeded to do just that, swinging herself towards the girl who was pulling herself up. Grena came at her with a flying kick that the girl avoided by ducking down, however the chain wielding mercenary wasn't done. She swung herself around in a full circle to come back at her opponent, this time with a flaming right hook. The girl forms her water shield again and blocks the flaming punch, in which Grena loops around a third time. Grena comes in with a double flying kick, the first one was blocked while the second one was parried off by the girl's sword. Looping around for a fourth attack, the chains around the building were unwrapped as Grena was coming down on the girl. Igniting both fists, the chain wielding mercenary slammed her hands into the ground as she crashed, creating a fiery shockwave that sent the female soldier flying backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Walk away while you can, Ms. Captain." Grena taunted, walking towards the girl who was groaning on the ground. "I ain't afraid to kick it up a notch!"

The girl manages to get back to her feet, rapier and water in hand."I will not give you that chance!"

The girl runs straight at Grena, rapier being held in both hands. Grena readied herself and ignited her chains again, setting her fist ablaze. She threw out a punch and sent a fireball at the female soldier, who ducks under it in return. She suddenly sends out a large gush of water straight at Grena, who holds her hands out to block. As the flames and water collided a lot of steam was formed as Grena's flame were being put out. Soon the chain wielding mercenary found her own flames extinguished by her opponent's water. Trying to ignite them once again, she was having trouble due to the fact that her chains were wet.

Suddenly, the girl came in on Grena, striking her back and forth with several slashes both horizontally and vertically. Grena was sliced in several different areas by her opponent's rapier. The girl ended her assault with a spin kick, knocking Grena back to the ground. Grena quickly gets up and goes on the offensive again. The girl proceeds to sheath her sword, and moved towards Grena as well. As the mercenary threw a punch at the soldier, she suddenly moves out the way and grabs hold of Grena's arm and chains. She pulls Grena's arm to her and clenched it underneath her arms. Grena tries to throw another punch but only ends up in her other arm being caught as well. The soldier suddenly forced Grena to turn around and then pushed her to the ground. Grena struggled to get her opponent off her back while the female soldier forced the chain wielding mercenary's arms behind her back and close together. Suddenly she ties up Grena's arms using her own chains which were still wet and couldn't ignite to free the mercenary. Grena struggled as she tried to look up and back at her opponent who was successfully mounted on top of her.

"What the hell?!" Grena yelled. "Get off me!"

"For resisting the demands of a member of the Imperial Army of Goldenia, I am placing you under arrest." The girl responds. "The water on you chains will keep you from reigniting them easily and escaping. Therefore, I suggest that now is the time that you come quietly and perhaps you can be let off without any major consequences."

"Like hell! You're not taking me in!"

The girl gets up, pulling Grena up along with her as she still had the mercenary in her grasp and unable to fight back.

"Considering your current situation, that is untrue. I've cut off your abilities to use your fiery chains. You will not be able to break out easily."

"Chains or not, that doesn't mean you've- Huh?"

Grena suddenly looks ahead of her as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. The girl that had apprehended her also looked up and also looked both surprised and happy when she saw what was before them. Running up to the area where the two were fighting were none other than Albert and Mona.

"Albert! Mona!" The girl called out.

"Hey, Albert! You know this chick?!" Grena asked while still struggling.

"Mina! It's you!" Mona responded to the girl, her sister Mina.

"Mina? Grena?" Albert asked confusedly. "What's going on?"

"Damn woman got me good." Grena groans, not wanting to admit her loss. "She's tied my arms up and I can't get out for shit."

"Albert?" Mina asks the man. "You know this woman?"

"What's... going on?" Mona also asks wearily.

"Let's not raise any suspicions, all of you." Albert replies. "I'm not sure what's going on between you two but perhaps let the four of us try talking and figure out what's going on."

"I did try talking with this woman you called Grena." Mina commented.

"Talking my ass!" Grena exclaims. "I listened to your questions, and I know that if I said anything else you'd end up fighting me anyway." Grena looks at Albert. "Yo. If you know her, talk her out of going after Ragna, Monika, and Feena."

"What?!" Albert responds in surprise. "Mina, you're..."

"Who's..." Mina questions, not knowing the names of the three. However she soon put the pieces together. "Wait, are those the names of the three criminals that I was chasing?!"

"Albert, you know these people?!" Mona asks in surprise.

"I'll explain things to the both of you I promise." Albert answers. "But, why on earth are the two of you even getting involved in this mission? When I first heard the announcement I didn't see any reason for the two of you to get involved with this at all, regardless of whether or not you're soldiers. Your concerns have always been with other affairs that involved outside Goldenia, and as such those officers should be remaining out of this and focused elsewhere."

"Albert..." Mina said as she looked down. "I'm sorry. But I need to do this for all three of us!"

"What?"

"If you know where the other three are then please, help me and Mona capture them!"

"Mina, the three of them along with Grena aren't what Her Highness has made them out to be, I swear! I spoke to them personally, and-"

"Albert, please cooperate with us on this!" Mina cuts him off in a demanding tone. "The prize for their capture is a reward that only the Imperial Court themselves could fulfill! Don't you understand what I could do with that? You... me... Mona... We can... We'd be able to...!"

"Mina, a single request isn't worth taking away the freedom of these four!"

"And you shouldn't have to pay for a crime that wasn't your fault!"

"You're-"

"Ah, forget it Albert." Grena suddenly butts in. "Her mind's made up."

Grena suddenly lets out a vicious war cry as her entire body ignited into flames, her chains remaining unlit. Mina jumped back in shock and both Albert and Mona both went on guard. Suddenly all of the flames around Grena's body gathered onto her right hand as she turned to face Mina, aiming the large fireball to throw at her.

"Grena, don't!" Albert exclaims.

"I ain't gonna let it kill her." Grena replied. "Once she's out, take her and her sister somewhere to cool off and the four of us will get outta your hair. You don't want us to cause trouble around here, so I'll apologize now. This'll be the most trouble I'll cause on the first floor!"

Grena chucked the fireball with all her might at Mina. The girl attempted to fire another gush of water to put a stop to it, only for all of the water to be immediately turned to steam as the fireball keeps going. All of a sudden with amazing speed, Albert zoomed in front of Mina and held out his arms in front of him. A large amount of electricity could be seen running through the man's body as he managed to keep the fireball in one place. The ground all around the four of them was shaking furiously, nearing affecting the entire floor. Albert continued to hold it back with all of his might.

"Grena!" He called out to the mercenary. "Stop this! You don't have to do this!"

"She's stubborn as hell, no way that she's gonna give a shit about what we tell her!" Grena yells back. "Let me solve this my way!"

The three were standing back as Albert was holding back the large fireball with all his might.


	24. The Driving Wish

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXIV: The Driving Wish**

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

"How much longer are you gonna keep this up dammit!?"

Albert currently had no intentions of letting go of the fireball that Grena had thrown at Mina, an Imperial Soldier who knew Albert. Despite Grena calling out to him to get out of the way and defend himself. However no matter how much she called out, Albert stood steadfast. He held back the large fireball to keep Mina and himself out of harm's way.

"Mina!" Albert called out. "You and Mona get out of the way! I doubt that I can hold this forever!"

"I'm not gonna leave you to get hurt on your own!" Mina responded, reaching into her satchel for several bottles of water. "I'll see if I can put it out!"

Mina pops off all the lids to the bottles of water at once, dropping the bottles as the water gathered around her. In one move of both her hands, she sent out a large blast of water towards Grena's fireball. As the water collided with the flames, the area was being covered in a large amount of steam. When Mina's water ran out however, the fireball was still quite large and still a threat.

"No..." She said is a disappointed tone. "That wasn't enough water!"

"H-Hey! You gotta do something!" Mona suddenly turns to Grena and started talking to her. "Please, you've got to stop this! You're a fire elemental, and that fireball is your doing! You've gotta stop it before it hurts Mina and Albert! Please!"

"Why should I?" Grena scoffed. "So the three of you can gang up on me while I'm open and arrest me without anyone finding out about it? No thanks. I'm not as dumb as I look."

"Grena, I wouldn't dare do that!" Albert exclaimed, slowly being pushed back. "I'll talk to Mina and Mona once all of this is over, but I'm not going to just let all of you be apprehended! I will prove to them that Her Highness is wrong for making you criminals, but I need you to help us survive this!"

"And am I just supposed to believe that? You've known these two girls much longer than you've known my ass or the others. You can drop the friendly act, Albert. I ain't falling for it."

"This isn't an act, I swear!" Albert grunted as he felt himself being unable to hold the fireball back forever. He turned back and looked at Mina. "Mina, get out of here now! I don't want you to get caught up in the blast!"

"What?!" Mina said in shock. "But Albert!"

"Albert no!" Mona called out

"I'll survive this, I promise. Now go!" Albert responded.

Mina reluctantly but quickly ran out of the way and over to Mona, pulling her away as well as she tried to run over to get Albert. Albert kept holding the fireball back for the two to get as far away as possible. However even he grew tired. He suddenly found himself unable to hold it as it continued to push forward, knocking him back. He was expecting the flames to consume him but blinked when he realized that the fireball was now staying in place instead of coming forward any further. Looking ahead, he could see that Grena was wrapping her chains around the fireball, her eyes were closed and she had her left hand on the fireball from the opposite side.

"God... DAMMIT!"

Grena shouted as she suddenly spins around, the fireball going with her. With the attack in hand, she leaped into the air a little and slammed against the ground, the fireball slamming into the ground and exploding into a large pillar of flames that anyone could see. The whole first floor was being shaken up to the point where it felt like the worst earthquake that they'd ever experience. The worse of it was in the area where the four of them were, Mina and Mona had been knocked back by the explosion while Albert stood his ground and shielded his face. Grena slowly started to rise from the ground as the shaking continued to get worse and worse. As she rose however, she and Albert both noticed that large cracks started to form in the ground under the two.

"The hell!?" Grena exclaimed.

"That attack of yours..." Albert said. "It must've been so powerful that it's-!"

Before Albert could finish, the ground underneath the two started to give away and cave inward. Albert and Grena suddenly found themselves being dragged underground by the collapsing rubble.

"It's created a sinkhole!" Albert shouted.

"Shit!" Grena exclaimed. "That ain't good!"

Grena threw out her right arm and sent her chains upward. She wrapped the chains around a large hole in an abandoned building.

"That'll keep me in place!" She said, then prepared to toss a chain towards Albert. "Here! Grab on! I'll keep us from falling-"

The ground only caved in faster as Albert could see himself falling into the large hole being created very quickly. Grena quickly tossed out her chain towards the falling Albert, who immediately grabbed hold of it in response and wrapped it around his wrist. Grena found herself now hanging in the air by her other chain and started to pull Albert upwards. However before she could get him up another piece of debris suddenly fell between them and onto the thrown chain. Due to the stretched out chain being near its max length, the force of the debris falling snapped the chain in two, forcing Albert to hang onto something else for his own safety. This did not keep him from falling however.

"Shit!" Grena exclaimed.

Grena increased the length that her right arm's chains were extended to try and lower herself down to help Albert before he could fall. However at the same time, another piece of debris was falling onto that chain and eventually it snapped as well. With Mina and Mona still on the surface, the two attempted to rush over and try to reach the two of them by any means necessary.

"Hang on! Both of you!" Mina called out.

"Please don't fall! We'll help!" Mona calls out as well.

"No, you can't!" Albert responded. "Mina! Mona! Get back and get out of here!"

"Albert we can't just leave you two! We're-"

Mona was cut off as she and Mina had to jump back due to a blast of flames from Grena, who threw a kick in their direction. However at the same time, she had to let go of whatever she was holding onto and was falling deep into the hole. Albert reached out and grabbed hold of her arm, but soon he ended up getting dragged down into the hole with her.

"Albert! Grena!" Mina and Mona exclaimed.

"Get back or you'll fall in too!" Grena yells.

"We'll be alright!" Albert yelled out.

Mina and Mona quickly ran backwards away from the enlarging hole as it only continued to grow, while Albert and Grena were falling straight into the bottom of the hole. When the sound of the hole rumbling finally stopped, the two girls turned around to see that the hole had stopped growing. Immediately they ran back up to look at what had happened, and saw that the sinkhole was very deep. No matter how hard they looked, it was impossible to see the bottom, or to locate where Albert and Grena are in there.

"I can't see anything, Mina!" Mona exclaims.

"Albert! Grena!" Mina yells out into the hole, an echo being heard letting them know how deep it was. She got no response in return however. "They're too far down to hear us!"

"W-What are we supposed to do about this?!"

"I-I'll think of something! We'll get them out somehow!"

_"I heard it from over here!"_

_"See anything Feena?"_

Mina and Mona both lit up as they heard voices approaching them. Turning around they saw Monika and Feena running up to them.

"What the hell?!" Monika exclaims, immediately pointing to the large sinkhole. "Is that what was causing all the noise?!"

"Oh great... A sinkhole's decided to move in near my house..." Feena groaned.

"You two..." Mina said. "You're-"

Monika and Feena both went on guard.

"Who are you two supposed to be?" Monika asks, hand on her sword's sheath.

"Wait! Wait!" Mona called out. "We can't fight each other now! Albert and Grena fell into there!

"What?!"

"Albert and Grena are in that giant hole?!" Feena exclaimed.

"How did they-" Monika shakes her head. "No. We don't have time to stand here trying to figure out what happened." She points at Mina and Mona. "Considering you two were already here, I expect you have some insight on what happened, yes?"

"We know what happened." Mina answered.

"Let's get somewhere safer so we can talk then. This way."

Monika and Feena both ran off to head back to Feena's house. Mina and Mona were both reluctant to follow after them. Immediately they recognized Monika and Feena as two of the three that they came to the first floor to pursue, and now they were supposed to cooperate with them. However, Grena also seemed to be in league with them and Albert seemed to be trying to work things out peacefully, hinting to the two that he may be involved as well. Wary of what awaits them, Mina and Mona follow after Monika and Feena, their current concern being to save Albert.

"Hmph. If they're going to be preoccupied with saving their friend then most likely, this plan will go more smoothly than expected."

Unknown to all four of them however, Predator had been drawn over by the commotion as well and had been watching in secret. Seeing where everyone's focus was, she expected that as long as Mona and Mina were busy with Monika and Feena, she could sneak in and capture her target with ease. As the four left the area, Predator follows after them in secret, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia. . .**

The sounds of groaning could be heard inside of the large hole that was created by Grena's fireball. All the way at the very bottom of the sinkhole was what appeared to be a small cavern. This was where Albert and Grena both had fallen down into. The two of them were both alive, but were heavily shaken up by the sudden sinkhole. Grena was laid up against a large rock, her head tilted to the side. The woman was in some pain as she landed on the ground as well. Albert had landed directly on Grena's stomach, which also contributed to the mercenary's pain. Albert wasn't doing any better as the fall also did damage as well. Albert soon started to pull himself up as he opened his eyes, slowly feeling his strength returning. Grena also felt herself waking up too.

"Where..." Albert started to say, rubbing his head. "Where are we...?"

"Man... shit..." Grena groaned slowly looking to her other side. "What happened to us?"

"We fell down into that sinkhole... and then..."

Albert started to shake his head and was getting ready to pull himself up.

_SQUISH~_

"Hm?"

"?!"

Albert stopped what he was doing for a moment as he heard a loud gasp come from what he can assume to be Grena. Confused as to what the reason was for the woman making such a sound, he looked up to face the woman and immediately went wide eyed when he saw the cause of this. Unintentionally when Albert reached up to pull himself back to his feet, he placed both of his hands directly onto Grena's breasts, firmly grasping them as he was pulling himself up. This caught Grena by surprise, which was the reason for both the sudden gasp that she made, as well as the large blush of embarrassment all over the woman's face.

"W... Why... you...!" Grena started to say, obviously growing angrier as she said this.

"Oh, Grena I-!" Albert took his hands away from the woman's breast as she spoke, slowly getting up. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was-"

"YOU PERVERTED SHIT!"

_**BAM**_

Albert soon found himself knocked onto the ground off of Grena as the mercenary struck him with several punches. The man was lying on the ground, groaning in pain as he was holding his stomach considering that's where he was hit the most. Grena was now standing up, her fist clenched as she had an angry look on her face. Though she still had a noticeable blush.

"That'll hurt... for a while..." Albert strained himself to say.

**Later. . .**

While the two may not be able to tell just how much time has passed since they've fallen down, but roughly it's been half an hour since they managed to pull themselves together... and Grena's outburst. Albert was able to pull himself together and was now sitting on the ground. Grena was also sitting up away from him, having finally cooled down from the misunderstanding a while ago.

"So, are you feeling better now?" Albert called out to the mercenary.

"...Yeah. I guess." Grena answered, looking away from the man. "Sorry about that."

"No worries." Albert stands up. "But for now, I suppose we need to figure a way to get out of here."

"The damn rocks snapped my chains. I don't have enough of them to throw up to the surface."

"And I don't have anything on me that would be that useful in this situation. I guess we're just stuck down here until the others can find us."

Grena stands up. "Waiting around forever isn't gonna sit well with me. I'm gonna try something."

Grena suddenly started to run towards the nearest wall formed by the sinkhole. As she went near it she stopped right as she placed her left foot on the wall, and then suddenly let out a burst of flames as she kicked upward. With a burst of flames, Grena shot herself straight upward in an attempt to shoot herself straight out of the hole. Going at a fast speed, it looked as though the mercenary would have no problems making it to the surface.

"She's moving so fast..." Albert thought. "Will she make it?"

Staring up into the sky as she ascended rapidly, Grena saw the exit coming closer and closer to her. She started to reach her hand out to find something to grab onto, but suddenly found herself moving up slower. Suddenly she was no longer moving upward. Looking down she saw that the flame she shot out was gone and that she was left floating in the air, about halfway to the top of the hole. Grena scrambled to find something to latch onto quick, but there wasn't a sturdy enough surface to grab. A loud scream could be heard as the chain-wielding mercenary started falling to the ground. Before she could hit the ground, Albert rushed over and caught the woman before she reached the ground, gently letting Grena get back to her feet afterwards.

"Would you like to give that another go?" Albert asked the girl who was now standing back up.

"No. I'm good." Grena answered with a sigh. "Besides it wouldn't do any good anyways. When I went up, I only made it about halfway before I started falling. If I can't get up to the top all on my own, then there's no way that I would be able to get us both outta here."

"Well then. It looks like we'll have to sit around and wait for help after all."

"Great. Just great. Goddammit!"

Grena slammed her fist up against a nearby wall, which unintentionally caused it to start rumbling once again. Quickly hopping away, she and Albert looked surprised as a part of that wall fell apart, revealing a small, dark opening that was hidden behind that wall. The two looked down the new opening that they found, though they were unable to see anything due to the lack of any light at all.

"Oh, well would you look at that." Grena said. "Looks like we won't just have to wait around after all."

"You plan to investigate whatever lies back there?" Albert asked.

"You know it. Might as well have some fun while we're stuck down here. Who knows. This might even lead to a secret passage back to the surface."

Grena holds out her hand and formed a small ball of fire in her palm. Holding it in front of the pitch black opening revealed that there was indeed an underground pathway hidden in the dark.

"Coming with?"

"It's for the best that I do. If there's anything back there that might prove to be a threat, it would be better for the two of us to fight together than for you to fight alone."

"If that's what floats your boat, then alright. Come on."

Grena started walking into the opening to explore what was ahead, her flame lighting up a small distance so that she could see. Albert followed after the mercenary, staying close to her as so that he can see around as well. Neither of them know where this path goes or what could be hidden in the darkness, but that was not going to stop them from exploring.

* * *

**Location: Feena's House, 1st Floor, Goldenia**

"Monika are you sure about this? I know you're concerned for her safety too, but..."

Back on the surface of the first floor, Feena and Monika had both made their way back to Feena's home before Mina and Mona could catch up to them, as the two sisters weren't sure at first on whether they should follow them or not. After they made it back before them, Monika had asked Feena to do something before they arrive; take Goblin Mage somewhere else away from the other two girls. As of now, Monika and Feena were both standing outside of the house, Feena holding Goblin Mage in her arms. The goblin girl in question was preoccupied with a shiny piece of metal Feena had given her.

"We don't know anything about those two, or what could happen." Feena said in a worried tone. "Asking me to take Goblin Mage and leave you here by yourself is just insane in my eyes... Not to mention, Ragna's still recovering. What if they still try and take him away?"

"I'm not going to let them in the house after all." Monika replied. "We'll have our little chat outside, so that way they won't even get a chance to see Ragna. And even if we do somehow manage end up getting inside I can get Ragna and myself out of here faster if it's only the two of us I have to worry about." Monika points at Goblin Mage. "Goblin Mage is one you care for the most, and she's just a child as well. We need to keep her out of harm's way as much as possible. I know how much you care for her, and that is why I'm doing this. If anything happened to her, you'd never forgive yourself."

"I know..."

"Are you more concerned about the two of us than about Goblin Mage?"

"N-No! I'm still thinking of Goblin Mage above all else!"

"Good. Then get going. Those two will catch up to us soon."

"...I'm against this idea, but..." Feena looked away from Monika and started to turn around. "I'll go on then."

Monika nodded her head. Feena turned around and started to walk off with Goblin Mage in her arms. Monika sighed and leaned against the house as she was waiting for Mina and Mona on her own, thinking about how this could go down. It was long that coming from the other direction she saw Mina and Mona running towards the house and up to her. As both of the other girls arrived, they both quickly stopped and were bending over, obviously a little winded.

"Sorry... We got lost and you ran off without us..." Mina said, trying to catch her breath.

Mona held up her staff. "Mina... Should I...?" She started asking her older sister.

"No, not now Mina..." Mina started to stand upright once again, though she was still catching her breath. "We can... worry about ourselves later." Mina turned her attention to Monika.

"Right..." Monika started to say. "So, you girls wanna talk about how we're going to save Albert and Grena or do you wanna try and arrest me first?"

"We can settle that issue later."

"Yeah, it's more important to save those two first." Mona added.

"I wasn't expecting the two of you to set me aside so easily." Monika said. "Albert must really be a close friend to you, right?"

"The three of us go back several years." Mina answered. "I do want to know why he seemed friendly with your friend Grena. And I can only assume that he must know you and that other girl as well."

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Mona asked, looking around for Feena. "She was with you when the two of you ran off."

"I needed Feena to take care of something for me somewhere else around here." Monika answered. "I'm not trying to set either of you up or anything. Right now, it's just you two and myself. We'll talk about how to handle this situation and find a way to save Albert and Grena." Monika smiled and held out her hand to the girls. "I'm Monika. For now, we'll work together."

Mina and Mona looked at each other as Monika extended her hand. Eventually the two girls nodded as they both shook Monika's hand.

"Mina. I'm willing to put any intentions to arrest you aside for now." Mina said.

"I'm Mona. It's nice to meet you." Mona said.

"Shall we head inside then to continue our discussion?"

"I think it'd be better if we were to talk over near the giant hole." Monika responded. "This is Feena's house and she isn't here after all. I wouldn't want to just let the two of you in without her permission."

"I see. That's understandable." Mina gestured towards the direction the sinkhole was in. "To the sinkhole it is. Please, lead the way."

Monika nods her head as the three of them started walking off towards the sinkhole.

"This might be more complicated than I thought..."

Meanwhile, nearby the group was Predator. During this time she had followed after everybody and managed to track down Monika and Feena. She also witnessed Feena running away with Goblin Mage, the girl she was supposed to kidnap. After Monika, Mina, and Mona were out of range, she dropped down from a nearby roof and looked in the direction she saw Feena run off in.

"Mona's distracted that one, but..." She thought to herself. "That girl has a head start with my target. What's more, she's an extremely capable fighter, even on her own."

Predator started to walk in the direction Feena went into.

"I'd better play this carefully. If I'm going to do this I'm going to have to get into a skirmish with that girl." She continued to plan out her next moves in her head. "She doesn't look like that she'll let my target out of her sight so I'll have to take her by force. From what I know, she's a powerful Wind Elemental and an excellent archer. At the same time she's not afraid to get close up and brawl. I don't know what to expect now that she's guarding that kid, but I don't plan to back down from this."

With that, Predator quickly took off, hoping to quickly catch up to Feena and Goblin Mage.

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia. . .**

While all of that was happening on the surface of the first floor, underneath the kingdom Grena and Albert had been exploring the area inside of the opening that they found. The two were walking on the path that Grena discovered, which was leading them away from the sinkhole that they fell down. The two had been quiet for the most part, Grena keeping her flame lit so that they could see and Albert looking around for anything lurking in the shadows. Finally, the silence was broken between the two when Grena spoke up.

"Hey, Albert?" The chain-wielding mercenary started to say. "I probably should've said this sooner but... I'm sorry about all this."

"About what?" Albert asked.

"Dragging the two of us down here into this giant hole. What else? It was my attack that created the sinkhole and therefore this is all my fault. So yeah, sorry about dragging you into this mess."

"That's quite unexpected coming from you. I didn't think that you'd suddenly give out an apology."

"Shut up."

"That aside, there's really no need to apologize. You're not the only one who's at fault here. It may have been your attack that sent us down here, but Mina and Mona were after you as well. What's more, I could have easily stepped in and made the two of them let you go by force but yet I didn't. This situation is not a burden that you should try to bear alone."

"Yeah... It was either I fight her or be arrested peacefully. You said that girl's name was Mina, right? The one with the blue hair. Is that what you called her?"

"That's correct."

"She seems to really care about you, huh? When I was fighting her, it was pretty obvious to me that she's doing this for the reward. Would you know anything about what she could possibly want? What could be so important to her?"

"Hm... If I had to guess..." Albert was looking down as he spoke. "It's most likely something that she wants not just for herself, but for me as well. Her sister Mona too."

"What do you mean?'

"You remember when we were talking about the Sky Knights, correct?"

"Oh yeah, we didn't finish our talk about that." Grena looked back at Albert as she talked. "You went from being a big shot royal guardsmen to living with the people on the first floor. How's-"

Grena was suddenly interrupted as she suddenly slipped off the path the two were on due to a piece of the rocky ground underneath her giving out and falling off. As she slid downward, Albert quickly grabbed hold of Grena's arms before she was out of reach. He pulled the girl back up quickly, Grena helping out the moment she could. Thankfully, Grena managed to get back up.

"Are you alright?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Grena answered. "Anyways, what was I saying? Oh right." Grena lit her flame back up as she talked. "What happened? How did you lose everything like that?"

"...It was only a few years ago when we were forced to disband."

**-x-**

"Forcefully disbanded?"

Meanwhile on the surface, Monika had managed to start a conversation with Mina and Mona as the three made their way back to the sinkhole. The question Monika had asked was very similar to Grena's. She wanted to know more about the relationship between Albert, Mina, and Mona. The two sisters had told her about the Sky Knights, just as Albert had told Grena. This let Monika to also question what happened to them, to which Mina and Mona began to explain to her how the Sky Knights were forcefully disbanded.

"That is correct." Mina said to Monika. "Not that many years ago, our royal guard was disbanded after one incident."

"What happened?" Monika questioned further.

"It happened on one night, when His Late Highness had thrown a banquet for the five of us royal guards."

"Honestly, it came out of nowhere. The banquet I mean." Mona spoke up. "None of us were aware of the surprise banquet. Not even the Prime Ministers knew about it, and because of that they weren't present at the time and would be arriving later. We didn't realize it back then but... I think that... No... I know that-"

**-x-**

"I'm positive... the surprise banquet was a set up from the beginning."

Grena looked at Albert with a confused look. "A set up?" She questioned. "If the banquet itself was meant to be a trap, are you saying that somebody planned all of this out?" She the blinked at a realization. "Wait, don't tell me-!"

"It was meant to be a trap not just for us, but for His Highness as well." Albert continued. "This banquet was a trap to assassinate His Highness, and possibly all of us along with it."

"Who could've set something like this up? There's no way a king would have just agreed to launch a surprise banquet on his most trusted guards less it was somebody he really trusted who gave the idea!"

"That's exactly what the situation was."

"What?!"

"The person who gave him the idea for the banquet... was one of our own. A member of the five Sky Knights..." Albert clenched his fist as Grena went wide eyed. "And somebody who I considered to be my best friend."

"Get out..."

**-x-**

"This-This was a trick from someone on the inside?!" Monika exclaimed in shock. "Not only that, but it was one of the king's very own royal guards!? That's the person who set up this trap?! Why?!"

"I was just as surprised as you were when it happened, probably more." Mina said as she looked away. "He was a close friend of all of us. We trusted him with our lives, as did His Late Highness... and yet he betrayed all of us..." While Monika couldn't see it, tears were forming in the bluenette's eyes. "Me, my sisters, Albert... All of us..."

"And it's because of that night that the late king was killed...!" Mona said, her voice breaking. "We failed at our duties and just allowed him to kill His Late Highness. And to top it all off, we couldn't even capture him afterwards!"

"Do you know why?" Monika questions further. "Why would he do this?"

"I'm not even sure myself still..." Mina answered, wiping her tears. "If he had any grudges or if His Late Highness had said anything to him that could have angered him into doing such a thing..." Suddenly as she spoke, Mina started to clench her fist tightly. "But... to tell you the truth... I don't care about his reasons anymore."

"You don't?"

"At first I wanted to understand why he would do such a thing. But I honestly stopped caring about his reasons a long while ago.

**-x-**

"And to be honest..." Albert said to Grena. "I'm not surprised if that's truly how Mina feels about him."

"Was him betraying you guys that devastating?" Grena asked. "He was a good friend of not just you, but those two as well. If she's going to be angry at him for killing the king, then she should at least want to hear his reasoning."

"That's because it's not just the king that was killed that day."

"Huh?"

Albert turned away from facing Grena. "Do you remember how I said that the Sky Knights was a royal guard unit that consisted of five members? After this incident there were only three of us left. You already know that one of them was behind the king's murder and that he escaped afterwards. Can you guess what happened to the other one?"

Grena put a hand up to her chin as she looked down in thought. Soon she looked back up at Albert as she managed to come up with an answer.

"If you ask me I guess there's a few things that I can think of that could have happened." She started to respond. "For starters, I guess they could've ran away with the one who started all of this if they were conspiring with them."

"I'm afraid not. The 4 other Sky Knights were all in the dark about this plan."

"Could they have left Goldenia to chase after him?"

"Negative."

"Then... the only other answer is... is that they would have died. Did they die the same night as the king then?"

"That's correct." Albert turned back around. "The reason that there are only three of us left is because on the night that king was assassinated is because the Sky Knight who assassinated him managed to successfully flee Goldenia, and because one of us was killed trying to avenge the king. That Sky Knight who died... was the younger sister of Mina and Mona."

"Their little sister...!"

"Yes. That's who was killed along with the king."

**-x-**

Mona was leaning up against Mina, trying to keep herself from crying as they talked. Monika wasn't expecting to hear what she did from the two.

"Why did it have to be like this...?" Mona cried.

"Mena was so young..." Mina said quietly. "She was so kind... energetic... strong and brave... She was such an amazing person and I loved having her as my little sister. I loved Mena so much... We both did and..." At this point Mina couldn't even control her own tears. "And I had to watch as she was taken from me... I can't forgive him... I don't care how long we've been friends for! I don't care how close we were! I just can't-"

Mina jumped in surprised as all of a sudden she felt Monika hold onto both her hand and Mona's. The girl had her hat covering her face, but tears could be seen strolling down her cheeks as well.

"I know how you feel." She said.

"You... You do?" Both Mina and Mona responded.

"Years ago, somebody that I knew well took everything from me. I had complete faith in this person. I trusted them above all else. And in the end, my friends, family, our goals and plans, all of it was taken away from me by such a cruel fate. I vowed that one day I would finish what we started, as well as claim vengeance for everybody that was lost that day. No matter what it takes." Monika looked up at the two sisters. "That's why you're so adamant on capturing us isn't it?"

**-x-**

"Those two want revenge for the family that was taken from them." Grena said, her arms folded as she spoke to Albert. "That's what their wish is for the Imperial Court. They want to get back everything that was lost that day, and then they want to take revenge against the man that killed their little sister. Goldenia's got one of the largest military forces in all of Riverbrandt. They could easily track down this person if they haven't already." The girl shrugged. "It's no wonder that they're chasing after us."

"I know that..." Albert said as he looked down. "When I first laid eyes on you and Mina fighting, I had figured that Mena's death was her motivation for trying to arrest you."

"And yet you're still going to help us out aren't you?"

Albert looked at Grena with surprise, not expecting to be called out like that.

"You know that we just want to leave Goldenia peacefully despite all of the trouble Ragna and everyone else may have ended up causing. Yet at the same time, you know Mina is doing this not for herself, but for her sisters and you as well. She thinks that if she can have the backing of an entire military force then there's nothing that can stand in the way of her revenge." Grena smirked. Heh. She's got a point. She'd get revenge easily if we let her turn in Ragna, Monika, and Feena without any interference. Hell if I helped out, who knows what I'd get out of it."

"...Has anyone ever told you that you're bad at making jokes?"

"Yeah. They have. But that doesn't answer my question. Who do you intend to side with? I wanna leave Goldenia just as much as the three of them do. I've chosen my side. Now choose yours. Are you gonna let your good nature work to our advantage so that we can leave? Are you gonna side with the people you've been friends with for years and turn against us so that her dead sister can have closure? Or..." Grena starts walking past Albert. "Are you going to just stand around and do nothing, just like you did at that damn banquet."

While his face didn't show it, it was clear that what Grena said clearly had some effect on Albert, seemingly starting to anger the man. He clenched his fists tighter as Grena started walking off deeper into the cavern.

"Let's go." She called out. "We've got some exploring to do."

**-x-**

"I'm sorry I made you two have to relive such a horrible thing in your minds."

As Monika apologized for starting this conversation, Mina and Mona weren't sure about where to go from here. After being forced to retell the story about how they lost their younger sister, neither one of them were feeling at their best anymore. The emotional pain cause by this incident was hurting them heavily. Monika could see this, and only continued to hold onto their hands in an attempt to try and calm them down.

"These two... I know how they feel..." Monika thought to herself. "Being betrayed by someone that you were so close to. Watching someone you loved being taken away. Unable to avenge them on your own. I understand that feeling far too well. We may be enemies temporarily joined as allies, but... but is that how things should remain for the three of us...?"

Monika continued to think to herself as she held onto the sisters' hands, not letting go as she waited for them to calm down.

* * *

**Meanwhile, In another part of the 1st Floor. . .**

In another part of the first floor, Feena had been taking a break somewhere within the abandoned area of the city. Sitting on the ground, she looked up into the sky as she put her hands behind her head. Goblin Mage was sitting down next to her on the ground, looking over at Feena as she was holding her staff.

"Goblin Mage... you think Monika's gonna be alright?" Feena asked.

"I think so." Goblin Mage answered. "Monika's a very strong person, right?"

"She is. But I can't help but we worried for her..."

"Are we gonna go back to help her?"

"No. That might end up putting you at risk. And I can't do that."

"Oh... Then... Are we gonna leave Goldenia now?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't that what we were doing? Didn't you want the two of us to leave now?"

"Well yeah... but..."

"What's the matter?" Goblin Mage suddenly crawled over and was now on top of Feena. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing!" Feena tries to look away. "It's nothing-"

Goblin Mage smothers Feena's face with her hands.

"Yes there is." Goblin Mage said. "Is it because you don't want to leave Monika and the others? I wanna know!"

"Goblin Mage... can't... breathe..."

Goblin Mage took her hands off Feena's face.

"I... Guess it might be because of that." Feena answered. "We could easily get out of here right now without them, but... for some reason I don't wanna just turn around and ditch them. After all the things that we've been through, I... I've... kinda grown to like them and- G-Goblin Mage?"

Feena looked surprised at the bright smile on Goblin Mage's face as she stared at Feena with starry eyes.

"H-Hey, you're scaring me! What's with that look!?"

"You're making friends!"

Goblin Mage suddenly dove in and gave Feena a big hug, having a big smile on her face as she did so. Feena was surprised at this at first, not expecting that answer from Goblin Mage.

"Hooray! You're making friends!"

"W-What are you talking about?!" Feena exclaimed.

"That's why you don't wanna leave them!" Goblin Mage cheers. "They're your friends now!"

"You... think so?"

"Definitely!"

"Then... I guess that's why I don't feel right leaving them... We've become... friends..." Feena stared at the goblin girl on top of her. "Hey... Is this really what friendship is like? Is this what you've been trying to tell me?"

Goblin Mage nods her head.

"Heh... Then I'll believe you. All those people that used me in the past. They were liars weren't they?"

Goblin Mage nods once again.

"I never would've realized it. That this is what true friendship is..." Feena smiled brightly. "Thanks, Goblin Mage."

"You're welcome!"

"Such a touching moment."

Feena and Goblin Mage both jump up in surprise at the voice from behind them. Looking ahead they saw Predator suddenly appear from atop a building's roof and jumping down to the ground in front of them, her claws out and ready for a fight.

"You?!" Feena exclaimed. "I thought that-"

"That the phantom thief threw me out of the picture?" Predator spoke up. "Her Highness is letting me go should I cooperate with her. Hand over the girl. She's coming with me."

"Me?" Goblin Mage said confusedly, Feena pushing her behind her.

"Over my dead body!" Feena responded, aiming her crossbow.

Predator brandished her right claws. "If you insist."

* * *

**Meanwhile, Underneath Goldenia. . .**

Underground with Grena and Albert, the two had been continuing their walk inside the underground cavern that they found. The more they explored around, the more it seemed like that it wasn't leading anywhere. The cavern wasn't lit at all so Grena had to keep her flames in hand so that the two of them could see. This cavern was quite large and very expansive. There were multiple pathways all over that they could take, though they stuck on the same path that they came in on, as to keep themselves from getting lost.

"Man, talk about cavernous." Grena commented. "This place is huge. Who knew something like this was underneath Man's greatest kingdom? You'd think that people would've at least known about this by now."

"This is too convenient." Albert said."

"Eh?"

"This entire cavern. It feels man made. Something's been digging this place out and these pathways are too convenient. Something's down here, but I don't know what it is."

"You're probably just overthinking things." Grena holds her flame in front of her and waves her hand around slowly. showing off multiple parts of the cavern. "See? There's nothing out there. No reason for you to be so concerned. The only thing in here is just you and me."

"Still, you can't deny that this is all too convenient."

"This is probably just something Goldenians dug out a long, long time ago. I know that this kingdom wasn't always so large so they must've had something going on underground at the time of building this place up. I mean look at it, it's practically empty."

"You're right about that, but we should still keep our eyes peeled."

"Peeled for what?" Grena snickered. "You expecting some cave dwelling monster to spring out of nowhere and attack us?"

"Well for starters..."

Albert points ahead of the two. Looking in front of her, Grena saw what appeared to be another larger opening off of the path that they were walking on, almost directly below them. What was noticeable about this one is the fact that part of it could be seen without the need of Grena's flames. Meaning that it was partially lit.

"That." He said. "There's a lit pathway down here.

Albert jumped off of the pathway they were on and walked over to the new, lit one that he found. Grena soon jumped down with him, making her flames disappear as she wrapped the remains of her chains around her arms, which barely covered any parts of her arms at all.

"I... guess this means that there might be something down here." Grena sighed. "Looks like you were right after all."

"Come on." Albert said as he started walking into the new path. "Let's check it out while we're here."

"Uh-Right."

Grena immediately followed after Albert into the path. What they found was more than they were expecting. The path itself was quite large as if something huge could easily fit through it. There were torches with blue flames stuck inside the walls, which was the source of the light that Albert saw. The walls seemed to be carved smooth and the floor of the cavern was just as smooth as the walls were. Both Albert and Grena had the feeling that this was something recently made. They didn't know what could have made this, but they knew that whatever did, was still down here with them. Whether it was friendly or not was a mystery.

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Somewhere near the sinkhole, Monika, Mina, and Mona had been sitting down somewhere so that the two sisters could calm down after the conversation earlier. The two of them were sitting on the ground, Mina having her left leg pulled up to her stomach and her right leg stretched out while Mona was balled out and leaning on her sister's shoulder, snoring quite loudly as she fell asleep. Monika was sitting near the two, her left on the ground Indian style and her right leg in a position to where she can easily stand up in case of any emergency.

"So..." Monika started to say to the two, looking away from them. "Are you two feeling any better now?"

"Yes. I am." Mina responded. "It's just been a while since I've had to talk about that incident. I realized that I still had all of those emotions balled up in me, but I didn't think that they'd all flow out like that." Mina turned her head to look at Monika. "I'm sorry I had to put you throughout dealing with that. We didn't even manage to come up with any rescue plans."

"It's alright, I'm positive. Those two seem like they can take care of themselves." Monika pulls her hat over her eyes. "Besides this is my fault. I shouldn't have asked to know more."

"There's no need to blame yourself, I promise. This is something we needed. Other than Albert, there's not really anybody that we've ever talked to about that incident. Even if we're supposed to be enemies after all of this is over... It felt good being able to talk to someone. Especially since you seem to genuinely understand me."

"I'm glad to hear that you think of me that way."

"You know... I wasn't sure what to expect out of you people when I started following you. I didn't know if I would be able to take any of you down on my own, or if I would even survive meeting you guys. But now that I've actually gotten to know you, I... feel like that it was a mistake for wanting to capture all of you. Maybe this is why Albert saw you all differently... Do we have to be enemies...?"

"We don't have to be Mina."

"I know... but... if Her Highness is willing to grant any desire that I have for your capture, then... Then I could've asked them to help me avenge Mena. I could ask them to help me give Mona and I some peace knowing that Mena's killer has been killed. But part of me doesn't want to do this to you anymore... I'm so confused."

"...Mina?" Mina looked straight at Monika. "I... No, I shouldn't."

"What? What is it?"

"I wanted to offer to help you find your sister's murderer. But... But I shouldn't. I don't know if I could ever keep such a promise if I did offer to help. I don't want to say it if I can't do it in the end."

"And... If you could keep that promise?"

"Huh?"

"If you were sure you could help me out... What were you going to say?

"Monika folded her arms and looked down as she spoke. "... I... I was going to say that you should resign from your position in the Imperial Army and come with me to other places around Riverbrandt. We all have our own goals in the end, and I'm sure that if you were to travel around with me then we could eventually find a lead on the person who killed your sister."

"You... You'd be willing to..."

"But... I don't know if I could truly keep that promise. I don't know if we'd be able to find him. I don't know if I would be here long enough to help you find him. I can't ask you to come with me if I'm not even sure that I'll be able to help you."

"Monika... You saying all of this is more than I could ever ask for..."

"E-Eh?"

"Are you guys truly as bad as Her Highness makes you out to be? If you're saying things like this... listening to my problems and wanting to truly help me out of the goodness of your heart... despite us being enemies and me chasing you down here... being partially responsible for what happened to Albert and your friend Grena... Even after everything that's happened, you're still thinking about me? You're still thinking about wanting to help me?"

"Don't say that... I'm not a good person. I am the one who let my friends die years ago..."

"And I'm the one who let my own sister die years ago..."

"..."

"..."

The two girls looked up as they saw the sun was starting to set.

"I didn't realize that it was already evening." Mina said, starting to shake Mona as she stood up.

"We've sat here and talked for a while, haven't we?" Monika said, also standing up. "Come on. Let's go see if we can find Feena. I'll ask her if she's alright with you two staying in her place with us."

"Oh, no it's fine. You don't need to do that."

"There's no need for you to head back up to the higher floors just for the night. I'm sure she won't mind."

"W...Wha..." Mona started to say drearily as she woke up. "What's..."

"That... and your sister is still out of it."

"I guess you do have a point." Mina giggled. "Alright. I'll stay the night."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Monika, Mina, and a half-asleep Mona start to make their way back towards Feena's house.

* * *

**In Another Part of the 1st Floor. . .**

However, unknown to them, Feena had been preoccupied elsewhere... or at least was.

"Tch..."

After having a run-in with the claw wielding assassin known as Predator, Feena had no choice but to fight against her one-on-one. The assassin in question seemed to be truly after Goblin Mage, who Feena was willing to protect with her life. After the two fought a hard battle, Feena eventually came out defeated. She laid on the ground unconscious, claw marking from Predator's claws could be seen on her bleeding chest. Fortunately, Predator did not walk out unscathed. With her claws retracted she had her right hand holding her stomach, as she was bleeding from wounds due to Feena's arrows. In her left hand she was holding the unconscious Goblin Mage over her shoulder, having gently knocked her out in order to keep her quiet as she fled.

"Damn that girl... Where is she?!" Predator groaned, staring at her opponent. "Magic's her specialty so she could easily heal me. Hmph. No matter."

Predator started to approach the unconscious Feena.

"If I'm going to start heading back up now then I suppose I should claim two for the price of one. They can use both of you as hostages, then I'll have Mona lead them into our trap." Predator chuckled slightly. "This was far too easy. They should've picked someone else other than her to defend-"

Predator was cut off as she suddenly noticed the shadows under her appearing to be moving. Quickly she jumped out of the way and just in time. The shadows suddenly sprung to life, part of it consuming Feena's unconscious body and the other attempted to grab Goblin Mage. Predator managed to get out of the way and landed on top of building. The shadows soon vanished, taking Feena with them.

"Shadows?!" The assassin went wide eyed. "It couldn't be!"

Predator quickly started making her way back to the lift, afraid for her suspicions to be true and for this plan to be ruined.

* * *

**Back Underneath Goldenia. . .**

"Looks like the torches stop up ahead."

Walking through the new path that they found, Albert and Grena had suddenly came to an end of the new tunnel. All they were met with unfortunately is what appeared to be a dead end. Looking around the end wall, they didn't see anymore paths.

"The chances are we missed whatever was down here or it somehow got through here and sealed off the pathway." Albert said. "Maybe there's a route that we bypassed while staying here."

"I've got another plan." Grena growled, cracking her knuckles. "This wall's looking real iffy to me."

"What?"

Without hesitation Grena cocked her left arm back and then slammed her fist into the wall. Shattering to pieces pretty easily, lots of light could be seen shining through the broken wall. The wall crumbled to pieces, revealing another opening.

"Whatever's down here sealed off their exit." Grena said while walking through. "That must mean that they're aware that we're-. . . that. . . we're. . ."

"Grena...?"

"Holy shit..."

Albert quickly walks through the opening. "Grena what is it?! What's-"

Albert also went silent as he took a good look at what Grena was staring at.

"What in the world...?" He said.

"Maybe... we should've waited..." Grena said.


	25. The World Underneath the Great Kingdom

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXV: ****The World Underneath the Great Kingdom**

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

Albert and Grena had exited the tunnel path that they had been travelling on via the hidden exit that Grena exposed. However, what they uncovered after walking out was not at all what they were expecting to find.

"I know I said I wanted to go exploring but..." Grena said. "But I don't think that I want to get involved in whatever the hell is going on..."

"You and me both." Albert said. "But yet... I don't think we should just turn around and ignore this."

"Don't turn around and- Albert do you not see what the hell I'm seeing!? You expect the two of us to do something about this?!"

What Albert and Grena stumbled upon was a large cavern that had been dug out underneath Goldenia. The large cave was big enough to the point that a large number of people could come into it and live out their lives underground. There weren't any buildings or structures around but there were multiple paths and stairways across the cavern, all of them leading upwards. What's more is the fact that this cavern was not empty. While the two of them had not been noticed, Albert and Grena could look around and see several cave-dwelling, demonic beasts walking or flying all over the cavern. The larger ones were being used as battering rams for either the walls or the roofs of the cavern, trying to tear it down. Smaller demonic beasts could be seen commanding the larger beasts or patrolling the large cave.

The beasts inside of the cavern all varied. Some of them were menacing looking creatures with bat-like wings while other types of demons were living skeletons that are able to move around and perform as if they were still human. Others were giant beasts walking on either two or four legs, and had body parts of those of different animals.

"You expect for us to be able to take on all of those things by ourselves?!" Grena said to Albert. "Listen, I'm strong yeah, but I ain't no miracle worker. If we get spotted chances are we're gonna die to this cave full of demons."

"Nobody's saying that we have to pick a fight with them." Albert responded. "Think about it. It's a group of demonic creatures, a large one at that, lurking around and digging out caverns underneath Goldenia. At the very least, we need to try and sneak around so that we can figure out what exactly is going on down here."

"There's not really a lot of hiding spots around here you know. Hell, with all the guys I see keeping watch over this place, it's a damn miracle that we haven't been spotted yet!"

"The last thing they're expecting to see would be someone entering in here from outside. They're most likely just there to make sure the other creatures don't try to do anything foolish."

"That doesn't reassure me at all. What the hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Stay low, and try to keep near the walls at all costs. We have to at least try and reduce their chances of spotting us."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful! I love taking huge gambles with my life like this!"

"And would you cut the sarcasm please?"

Quickly, Albert and Grena decided to put this plan into motion. The two ran for the the closest thing to any sort of cover so that they could sneak around and try to understand what are demons doing underground Goldenia of all places. However, unknown to the two of them, they had already been spotted by one of these cave-dwellers. Though this one in particular, didn't seem to care about ratting them out to the other demons.

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Monika, Mina, and Mona all found themselves making their way back to Feena's house, hoping to run into the archer mercenary also heading back home since it was getting late. As the sun was setting, the three were slowly approaching Feena's house, Monika leading the way while the two sisters followed, Mona having just woken up sometime during their walk.

"Hey, Mina...?" Mona yawned while talking to her sister. "What did I miss while I was asleep? Why are we following her?"

"Monika's offered to help us find somewhere to stay down here for tonight." Mina answered. "Tomorrow, we're going to put something together in order to help Albert and Grena after the sinkhole incident."

"Oh. . . Are Albert and her alright?"

"I'm sure that they are."

Soon the three girls arrived in front of Feena's house, indicated by Grena's broken motorcycle sitting in front of the house and by the fact that Monika stopped walking when she was in front of the house. Though when they arrived, they noticed that Feena wasn't anywhere in sight.

"That's strange." Monika said. "I would've expected Feena to beat us here."

"Could something have happened to her?" Mona asked.

"She's probably still walking around." Mina replied. "Should we just wait outside for her? I wouldn't want to intrude on her home."

"I'd be willing to let you two in myself, and explain things later." Monika answered.

"No, it's fine, I promise. I wouldn't feel right entering someone else's home like this without permission. Waiting outside doesn't bother me."

While Mina and Monika were talking with one another, Mona's eyes drifted to the side as something manages to catch her attention. Hiding between two nearby buildings, Mona could see Predator signaling for her to come over. The girl knew that she would have to find an excuse to leave Monika's and Mina's side without raising any suspicions towards herself from the former.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Mona suddenly said loudly, getting the attention of the other two. "We should go search for her! Something really could have happened to her and maybe that's why she isn't back."

"Feena's not one to be pushed around so easily." Monika replied. "But if something did happen to her..."

"Are you worried about her?" Mina asked.

"I am. When I think about it, it would be best for us to go and look for her." Monika turned around. "I know which direction she went in, so I'll head that way. Could the two of you search around somewhere else in case she's elsewhere?"

Mina nodded. "Okay. I'll see if she's over by the sinkhole. Perhaps she went there trying to meet up with us before it got dark."

"I'll go search somewhere else from the floor." Mona said. "Maybe I'll see if anyone has seen her!"

"Alright." Monika said.

"Whoever finds her first will come and get the rest of us before we turn in then." Mina said.

The girls all nodded and walked off in different directions. Mona was walking rather slowly as she looked at the others, waiting until Monika and Mina were somewhere where they would be unable to see her. Once they were, she quickly sped up and walked over to where Predator was hiding. The assassin was standing in between two abandoned buildings, her left foot up against a wall while her arms were folded.

"Where have you been?!" Mona asked her as she came up to Predator.

"Fulfilling the mission we were sent her for." Predator answered. "I captured the young child that we were sent here for and took her to the eight floor where Iska and the others were all waiting."

"Y-You did?"

"Yes. I defeated that other girl too."

Predator suddenly winced as she stood up straight. She held a hand over her stomach, over the injury she received while fighting Feena. Mona immediately noticed this.

"Oh no, you're injured!" Mona said as she held up her staff. "Here. Let me."

"Please do." Predator sighed. "This wound stings badly."

A small electric wave emitted from Mona's staff, the assassin feeling her body being struck by small bolts of lightning from the mage's staff. Predator winced and groaned at that, but soon felt her wound feeling slightly better as she started to recover.

"Couldn't you have done that without the shock treatment?" She asked.

"Nope!" Mona answered. "That's how my magic works. I heal using electricity and fight with it." She then shakes her head. "But that's besides the point. What do we do now that she's been taken?"

"This is where I go back to the eighth floor and wait for the next part of our plan to engage. Now, it is up to you to find the rest of their group and lead them to the eighth floor."

"But-But I-"

"What is it? Are you referring to that sinkhole incident?"

"You know about that?"

"I've been watching you all for a while. I saw that two fell into the sinkhole, one of them being a close friend to you and your sister. However, that doesn't change the fact that we have a mission to fulfill. If he's strong enough that your sister seems to rely on him that much to the point she came down here alone to seek his help, then most likely he'll survive the sinkhole and against the other girl if she proves to be a hindrance. For now, focus on getting everyone else to the meeting point, and make sure your sister doesn't get along _too _well with our targets."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Even though I wasn't watching you all the time, right then and there your sister and the blonde seemed to be acting quite friendly despite being originally enemies. If she's been convinced to side with them then the two of us won't be able to save her if push comes to shove."

"Mina wouldn't do that! She had a reason for coming after them and it's not to help them!"

"So you say... Then I'll inform everyone about that as well. This entire mission now rests on you convincing them to come up to the eighth floor."

Mona started to sweat a little. "E-Entirely on m-m-me?"

"Don't bother getting nervous. You can't afford to now." Predator turns around and gets ready to leave, but then stops. She turns her back to face Mona once again and speaks. "Oh, and other thing."

"What is it?"

"Be on the lookout for a young boy with blonde hair wearing fancy clothing. He's an accomplice of theirs and I think he may be aware of what we are planning."

"H-Huh?!"

Predator doesn't say anything else but quickly runs off, leaving Mona to try and reach out to her like she was telling her to wait. As Predator was gone, Mona stood there for a minute as she thought about everything she learned. The mage had a nervous look on her face and gulped. The entire plan was now resting entirely on her shoulder and she was scared to mess it all up, for herself and for Mina.

"This is bad..." She thought to herself.

**-x-**

"Feena? Feeena?"

Meanwhile in another part of the floor, Monika ran off in the area that Feena took Goblin Mage in. She looked around left and right while calling out Feena's name. However she never received an answer despite her calls, and no matter where she looked she was unable to spot her. That didn't stop Monika from giving up her search. Going as far as to even search inside multiple buildings for the two, she looked in every place that she could find in that direction.

"This is the way she ran off to, I'm positive." Monika said aloud to herself, scratching her head. "I'm sure she would've stayed close enough so that she could see if anything happened and come back to help. But then again she had Goblin Mage with her so she might've really wanted to get some distance between her, Mina and Mona." Monika walked into another building to search as she thought aloud. "There's not too many places here that she could be. Or... Or maybe..."

_"__As much as I've enjoyed all our time together as a group despite our previous actions, it's getting about time for us to say 'Goodbye' to each other. Time for us to go our separate ways. Unless you have some other plans, that is."_

"Maybe she's really decided to use this as a way to say goodbye." Monika thought. "With our exit so close in mind, and nothing but problem after problem spawning on us for staying here, maybe Feena decided to take off finally. But on the other hand..."

_"You're right. The only thing I think about is wanting revenge against goblins for what they did when I was a child... But that's it. You can't call that a plan. I don't know how I'm gonna get there. I don't know what I'm gonna do to make that possible. All I'm doing is just making things harder for myself and harder for Goblin Mage. I haven't been thinking about any of that."_

Monika walked out of the building as she continued to think aloud. "She's already feeling bad about dragging Goblin Mage into trouble. If she did leave, that would make things more complicated for her as she doesn't even know what she wants to do on her own. So the chances are that they haven't left the first floor yet." Mona put a hand on her chin. "So where are they?"

Monika continued to think until her concentration was suddenly broken by the sudden sound of what could only be a cat meowing. She looked up and alert at first as she heard the sound, and then looked around her. Turning around she saw a pitch black cat staring at her, its eyes glowing yellow in the darkening sky. Upon taking a closer look before walking towards it, she noticed; the cat had no shadow.

"A cat without a shadow...?" Monika asked herself. "Wait a minute..."

The cat let out a soft meow and started walking over toward Monika, who started walking towards it in response. Meeting halfway, she kneels down to where she would be able to easily touch it. Reaching out for the cat's head, Monika saw her hand phase right through the cat as she tried to pat in on the head.

"It is a shadow." She said. "Then that must mean he's..."

Monika stopped mid sentence and hopped back up to her feet. She turned around to look behind her and wasn't surprised with what she saw. Standing behind her was the phantom thief Chat Noir, holding his cane as he was waiting to see how long before Monika figured it out.

"How long have you been following me?" Monika asked.

"For a while actually." Chat Noir answered. "Thankfully we managed to get a chance to talk while you're alone."

"Alone? You mean you were waiting for me to get away from Mina and Mona?"

Chat Noir looked around and then started walking, gesturing for Monika to follow him. Monika wasn't sure what he had planned but she proceeded to follow anyway.

"So what's all this about?" Monika asked him. "I can get that you wouldn't trust Mina and Mona but why did you want to speak with me in the first place?"

"Well for starters, I found Feena earlier." Chat Noir answers.

"You did? Where is she? Are she and Goblin Mage alright?"

"About that..."

"Oh no..."

"Looks like somebody's let our old friend Predator out of jail and now she's back down here on the first floor." The phantom thief begins to explain things as they walked. "But it's most likely she isn't working alone this time. When I came across her, she'd managed to defeat Feena on her own and kidnap that little girl that she was with."

"She kidnapped Goblin Mage!?"

"Ah, so you know that girl as well."

"What the hell does she want with Goblin Mage?! Why would she kidnap her?!"

"I don't know, honestly. But if my suspicions are correct, then she's most likely working with the Imperial Army. And most likely, those two new friends of yours are probably in on this as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's go back to the start of things shall we?" Chat Noir tapped the head of his cane in his hand as he talked. "When I spotted her earlier, I saw Predator associating with the girl that was in green a while ago when I was down here. I began to get suspicious of what was going on, mainly because I wanted to know more about why Predator had been released from prison so early. I also kept an eye on the green one, Mona I believe you said her name was. I found out that she apparently knows the one they call 'People's Champion' here as well as she had a sister. Of course you already know this. That's what led me back to following Predator. I nearly lost track of her after getting distracted by this giant hole in the middle of nowhere, and when I found her again she was beating down Feena and going after that little girl she was protecting. I tried to grab the two of them and take off before she could get us. Unfortunately her reaction time was a lot faster than I was expecting. I managed to save Feena but she took the little girl and fled. I followed her for a while and then she went up to a higher floor. I'm not sure exactly which one though."

"And is that all you know?" Monika asked as the phantom thief finished his explanation.

"That's about it. Now onto why we're here now, Feena's still recovering."

"How long before she gets back up?"

Soon, Monika and Chat Noir both arrived at the place where Chat Noir had hid Feena. The mercenary in question was laying on the ground with her hands on her stomach. Her injuries were healing up quite nicely and it looked like she would recover and wake up anytime now.

"I'd say not long." Chat Noir answered Monika, then shrugged. "Then again, I'm a thief, not a doctor."

Monika groaned. "Now's not the time, you damn thief."

"Goblin Mage!"

Coincidentally at the same time, Feena sudden shot straight up from where she was lying, looking distressed.

"Where is she?!" She exclaimed, looking around. "What happened!? Where am I?! Where's-"

"Feena! Feena! Calm down!" Monika responded, putting a hand on Feena's shoulder. "It's Monika, and Chat Noir!"

"M-Monika!?"

"Calm down for a moment! We'll explain everything."

"Explain? Right, explain! I-I need to explain things to! Monika, listen. It's-"

"Predator. I know. And she's got Goblin Mage too."

"She did!?"

"Stay calm!" Monika put both hands on Feena's shoulders, trying to keep the mercenary calm. "I need you to stay calm about all this! Losing it isn't gonna help us get Goblin Mage back! Deep breaths, Feena. Deep breaths."

Feena took several deep breaths alongside Monika, trying to calm herself over the fact that Goblin Mage has been stolen from her. She started to slowly calm down from after she woke up, Monika taking her hands off of her shoulders.

"Feeling better?" Chat Noir asks Feena.

"No... I'm not..." Feena replied, shaking her head. "What am I gonna do? We were so close Monika. We could've found Grena inside that hole, grab Ragna when he's up, and then just walk right out of Goldenia. But I can't leave without Goblin Mage..."

Monika starts to pull Feena back up to her feet.

"Come on." She said. "Let's head back to your place for now. We can talk it out there."

"What about those other two?" Chat Noir speaks up. "I did tell you that there's a chance that they're working alongside Predator. If you talk to them about this, they might lead you straight into a trap."

"Mina and Mona..." Feena started to say. "They're..."

"We don't know for sure." Monika said. "But we've got a lot of problems now. Grena and Albert are trapped underground, Goblin Mage has been kidnapped, and Mina and Mona could possibly be tricking us but we don't know for sure. But right now, we have to try and see if they can help us."

"W-Why? Why should we try and trust them?"

"I just need you to have faith in me on this. I'm sure we'll get back Goblin Mage. I'll stay here in Goldenia with you for the time being."

"I think you two should get going." Chat Noir cuts in, looking at the night sky. "It's getting late." The phantom thief spun his staff around then starts walking away from the two. "I'll see what else I can find about Predator."

Chat Noir soon vanished into the shadows. Monika and Feena began walking off too, the latter holding onto the former as she walked.

"Monika! There you are!"

As they started to leave, they saw Mina and Mona running over to them, the two girls having caught up with each other earlier.

"Mina! Mona!" Monika responded.

"You found her! Thank goodness." Mina said, looking at Feena. She noticed the distressed look on her face immediately. "Hey, is she alright? She doesn't look too good."

"We'll explain everything once we get to the house." Monika looked at Feena. "Feena, can you walk on your own?"

"Yeah... I can..." Feena answered.

"Alright. Let's go."

The four soon found themselves walking back to the house, Mona being the one walking behind them. As she walked, she had a look on her face as if she was lost in thought.

"Mina, she's..." She thought to herself.

_**-Sometime Earlier, In another area of the 1st Floor. . .-**_

_"Mona! There you are!"_

_As Mona was walking around after her conversation with Predator, she ran into her older sister Mina, who was looking elsewhere Feena. Mina ran up to her younger sister as Mona walked towards her._

_"Did you find Feena?" Mina asked._

_"No." Mona asked. "I didn't."_

_"I see. Unfortunately, neither did I. I guess we should go and help Monika since we've looked over here."_

_"Right."_

_Mina and Mona started walking in the way that Monika went off into. On the way, Mona had started up a conversation with her sister._

_"Hey, Mina...?" Mona started to ask. "What do you think about Monika and her friend Feena?"_

_"Hm?" Mina blinked surprised, not expecting that question. "Well, I'm not sure I can make an opinion on Feena. But, Monika seems like a nice person despite everything that we've heard from the Imperial Army."_

_"H-Huh?"_

_"Ah, right. You were asleep during this. I actually got to sit down and have another conversation with her after we explained the banquet incident to her. I don't know if she's truly telling the truth or trying to deceive me... but she really sounded like she wanted to help us. It didn't sound like she was just saying it either. I honestly feel as if Monika related to the pain we felt when Mena was taken from us. Do you remember what she said? That she knew how we felt when Mena died?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"She mentioned something about how she lost some friends some time ago. Hearing our story must have reminded her of that. I don't know why, but after that I just continued to feel like... what I've been trying to do is a mistake."_

_"What are you talking about?! This isn't a mistake! What we're doing isn't a mistake!"_

_"I'm still unsure, honestly. I've had a lot to think about. Part of me wants to turn them in and use our reward for the three of us' sake. But at the same time, there's a part of me that wants to just forget all of this and go join them."_

_"You can't!"_

_Mina sighed and giggled. "I really wish I could just make up my mind about this situation like you seemed to have. You seem so adamant on remaining enemies with Monika, huh?_

_Mona blushed slightly after realizing all the outbursts she has been making._

_"I know you think that this is the best way to go about things, and I understand." Mina continued. "I just want to keep an open mind. You know, like Albert would. He wouldn't be the type to act like you are currently. I think maybe I should look at the situation the way he would some more. Then, I'll decide what I want to do."_

_"...And... And if we're enemies...?" Mona asked worriedly. "What if we choose to go different routes?"_

_"I won't fight against you if that's the case. We may be sisters, but we have to c__hoose our own paths." Mina looks down. "I really hope it doesn't come to the day where I have to stand against my own sister but... if that's where fate leads me..."_

_"Mina..."_

**_-Present Time-_**

"If Mina chooses to side with Monika..." Mona thought to herself. "No... No I can't let that happen! I can't let the world take away another sister from me! I have to get the plan in motion before she can be fully convinced!"

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

"This is useless. These braindead monstrosities aren't saying any shit that'll help us!"

"Keep your voice down Grena! We can't afford to get caught."

Meanwhile, Grena and Albert were continuing their operation underground. Doing their best to see what they can learn from the cave dwellers. By observing their actions, they could see that they were obviously trying to dig upwards, digging out large caverns that extend very far up, and at the same time, trying to create pathways that they can safely walk up on as well. The reason for why they were doing this was unknown to the two however.

"A good chunk of these shits either ain't speaking, can't speak, or they're dumb as a brick and they have no idea what they're even doing." Grena groaned.

"I've figured out that they're digging upward, most likely trying to get to the surface." Albert responded. "But why would they dig out multiple caverns? And what's more, the way their digging isn't like they're trying to collapse Goldenia."

"Yeah, you're right. I've noticed that they've been leaving a lot of the support structures underground alone. They could easily collapse them or destroy the mountain this kingdom was built on. What's the point of trying to make all these big open spaces but still leave it so that the mountain can support an eighteen layer kingdom?"

"Maybe they're... trying to carve out a base for themselves."

"What would be the point of that?"

"So that they would have a place to assault Goldenia from underneath, and then retreat if things go south for them. They could easily run in this labyrinth that they've built and avoid being totally defeated."

"So you think that they're planning an assault on Goldenia?"

"Remember that story I told all of you back at Feena's home?"

"Oh yeah. The great demon invasion that turned the young Goldenian Queen into a gold statue."

"If that's story is true, then that means that these demons disappeared underground after they failed to destroy Goldenia the first time. The chances are they turned the underground into their personal hideout for years and have been looking at a way to strike back on the surface. That's what my current assumption is."

"You could be right..."

"Shh!"

"Hey, you're the one doing all the talking-"

"No! Shh!"

Albert pointed to the left of him, showing Grena why he was shushing her. Quickly the two ducked for cover behind a large rock as a large group of demons started walking by them, heading upward. The majority of the demons appeared to be zombies that were riding zombified horses, all of them wielding lances and shields as the rode their horses. They all seemed to be pulling a giant cart with appeared to be filled with explosives. The demon leading them was a small, red, muscular creature with giant wings. It was wearing a light brown sash over its hairy legs and had large claws, yellowish, listless eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Come on, move it you slowpokes!" The red demon shouted. "Get those explosives to the top right away so we can blow another hole upwards! I'm the new boss of the operation, and I say pick up them pace!" The demon turned around and whistled. "Hey! You! Girly! Put that orb away and help me carry some of these explosives!"

Walking behind the group of demons was a girl that looked almost as if she were a human. She had short pink hair and greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a blue mage outfit that left a small area of her chest exposed, complete with golden sashes around the shoulders, long, puffy sleeves, a blue hat with a pink ribbon tied around it and a silver emblem on the front. She had a pink ribbon tied into a bow around her neck. She wore a large belt with a green satchel tied on it and was wearing a pink skirt. In her right hand she was holding a golden staff with a black hilt and a large crystal on the top of it. In her left had she had a blue orb. Walking beside her was a reddish colored puppy with a purple horn.

As the demon called out to the girl, she didn't seem to respond and kept on walking. The look on her face said that she was currently spacing out, not paying attention to the outside voices calling her.

"HEY GIRLY!"

"H-Huh!?"

As the demon yelled louder, she suddenly heard its voice, and stood at attention.

"Y-Yes sir!" She said.

"Quit not listening to me when I'm talking to you!" The demon yelled loudly. "We've got a job to do and we've gotta do it right! Now put that damn thing down, it ain't important!" The demon grabbed one of the explosive barrels from the cart that the zombie riders were carrying. "Now grab a barrel, and get to carrying! And don't drop it! These things are prone to exploding when not handled properly."

"R-Right!"

the girl quickly dropped her staff and ran to the cart, her puppy catching the staff in its mouth. She grabbed one of the explosive barrels from the moving cart and lifted it up, the barrel obviously being quite heavy for the young girl. Slowly she started walking forward, trying not to fall with the barrel full of explosives in her hand.

As Albert and Grena listened to all of this, they remained silent as the demons went past them. The two were both trying to figure out what could all that be about while at the same time, they were concerned with trying to stay out of sight. However as soon as the demons were nearly away from them, another demon suddenly ran up the same path. This demon was a skeleton wearing red, torn shorts and a worn out sash on the front and back.

"Hey boss. That trick of ours earlier today worked!" The skeleton said in a raspy voice. "We blew a giant hole that stretches out of the way to the surface! It formed somewhere in one of our old digging spots."

"Well I'll be damned!" The red demon shouted, accidentally throwing the explosive barrel straight at the skeleton. "This is some hell of a good news!"

The skeleton tried to hold onto the barrel, but the weight of it forced the skeleton to fall down to the bottom the large cavern. A very large explosion was later heard, one that actually shook the cavern in a manner very similar to an earthquake shaking the surface of the first floor. The red demon then turns around and whistles loudly, getting the attention of the other working demons.

"Attention all daemons, skeletons, and whatever the heck other demons that's down here!" He yelled. "We've broken through to the surface! There's a giant hole that goes all the way to the top of Goldenia!"

The sounds of demons cheering loudly could be heard. Some of them that were carrying explosives started tossing them against the walls and ceiling and setting them off, creating more and more tremors inside the cavern. While the demons didn't seem very shaken up by this, Albert and Grena were clearly having a hard time keeping in one spot.

"That's right! You heard me folks!" The demon continued shouting. "No more do we have to dwell underneath this damn mountain like we're some sort of cave-dwellers! We've got weapons, power, magic, and a ton of explosives! We're gonna make our way over to the giant hole and fly right out of here!"

"What about those of us who cannot fly?" asked a flightless demon.

"You'd better hitch a ride on someone who can fly less you wanna miss out on this super, epic, hostile takeover! Now let's get moving!"

The demons were all cheering very loudly as they all started heading off into one direction; the sinkhole. The way Albert and Grena came down from in the first place was now about to be used to support a demonic invasion.

"I knew it." Albert said. "They are going to attack Goldenia." He sighed. "And we made the perfect opportunity for them with our little scuffle earlier today. We've got to try and make our way back to the sinkhole before they do and escape. If they get to the surface first and nobody is warned then there will be a lot of unnecessary deaths going on. I can't let that-"

_**BANG**_

"What?!"

Albert looked shocked as Grena shot out from behind their hiding spot. She fired a blast of flames at one of the carts carrying explosives, setting off all the explosives on the cart and taking out several demons with it. This however also got the attention of the entire demon horde that was about to leave, all of them turning back to face Goldenia.

"Y'all must be out of your goddamn minds if you think you can just waltz on outta here!" the chain wielding mercenary yelled out to the demons in a menacing manner. Grena cracked her knuckles as she continued to talk. "If you can't deal with one measly human, then there ain't no way you're gonna just try and take down Goldenia."

"A human?" One demon said.

"Down here?" Another demon also said.

"How is that possible?" Questioned another demon.

Albert sighed, and eventually stepped out of hiding too. Sword in hand, he was ready for a fight.

"Two?!" A few demons exclaimed.

"We've been found out?!" Exclaimed the red demon.

"What are those two thinking?" The young girl muttered to herself. "They just challenged an entire society of underground, cave-dwelling demons to a fight in one of the underground caves that we forged ourselves."

"What's a few humans gonna do to all of us! We've got you vastly outnumbered!"

The demons were all laughing as they changed course. Instead of immediately heading out. They started to surround Albert and Grena.

"So, what was your brilliant plan for provoking these guys?" Albert asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know. I'm making it up as we go along." Grena responded.

"I was afraid you'd say that."

* * *

**Location: Feena's House, 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Monika, Feena, Mina, and Mona found themselves approaching Feena's house, the group remaining quiet as they all walked back towards the house. As they arrived Feena walked in front of them and bow politely, gesturing to the door.

"Well seeing as we've got two new guests with us, allow me to be the one to welcome you to my humble abode!" Feena said with pride. "Fair warning, there's not that many places to sit or lay down in here and it's probably a little dusty."

"Thank you again for allowing us to stay here." Mina said, bowing. "We really appreciate it."

"Ah, don't mention it." Feena started moving the broken door out of the way. "Now come on. Don't be shy. Come-?!"

"Hm?"

"What?" Monika looked confused at Feena. "What's wrong?"

Monika was suddenly pulled next to Feena to look inside of the house. Monika was just as surprised as Feena when they looked inside. Ragna was gone.

"Where's Ragna?!" Monika whispered. "He was still lying down when we all left!"

"Didn't he say that he couldn't move?" Feena whispered. "You don't think someone came out here and took him too, do you?!"

"Is everything alright?" Mona asked.

"What's the matter?" Mina asked also.

Both girls turned around, unsure how to answer.

"Oh. You girls are back."

"Huh?!"

Monika and Feena suddenly look off to the right of them, Mina and Mona looking to the left being positioned opposite of the two of them. There, they saw Ragna walking over to them, back up and moving.

"Ragna?!" Monika exclaimed. "I thought you were-"

"Yeah I woke up again and next thing I knew, I could move again." Ragna replied. "Where the hell have you two been?" He then turned and looked over at Mina and Mona, flinching slightly as the man looked at the two. "Who're these two?"

"Oh. This is Mina and Mona." Monika explained. "It's kind of a long story."

"I-Isn't that...?" Mona started to ask.

"Let me guess." Ragna said. "They're after the bounty on us too aren't they?"

"He figured that one already...?" Mina said.

"It's a long story, it really is." Monika said. "We can talk more inside, alright?"

Ragna shrugs. "Whatever."

It wasn't long before the group started to go inside. Feena and Monika walking in first, Ragna after them, and Mina and Mona following after them last, Mona moving the broken door back in front of the door hole as she came inside. Once inside, the two sisters got a good look around to see just how worn out and poor this place really looked.

"Is every place on this side of the first floor like this?" Mina asked.

"Actually most of everywhere else looks a lot worse than this old place." Feena answered and sighed. "Goblin Mage and I just really tried to keep this place up since we live here. It still looks bad, but it's home."

"I see. I apologize for my rudeness."

"Ah don't sweat it. I don't mind."

"So with that out of the way, you girls care to tell me what did I miss?" Ragna asked.

"Alright." Monika said. "Mina. Mona. You should get some rest for now. I can explain things myself."

"Are you sure?" Mona asked.

"Positive."

"I have a bed in the other room." Feena speaks up. "It's small, but it should be able to hold up the two of you."

Mina and Mona obliged, the two following Feena towards her room, and begun to lay down on her bed. While small, it was indeed big enough for the two sisters to both lay down on. Once they were settled in, Feena came back in as Monika started to explain things to both her and Ragna, as Feena needed to hear the things that she missed while she was out with Goblin Mage and beaten by Predator. Monika went over about how Grena and Albert both got trapped underground after a skirmish between Mina and Grena, about how herself, Mina, and Mona were planning to discuss how would they rescue their friends, and how this conversation later turned into Monika learned about their past and how Albert, Mina, and Mona were connected. She continued to tell them how she's managed to become somewhat friendly with Mina after comforting her after being forced to live through her past where she lost her sister. Monika ended her recap with how she ran into Chat Noir, and how she learned that the two sisters could possibly be planning to lead them into a trap, with Predator stealing Goblin Mage as the reason to provoke the three of them into going along.

"I see." Ragna commented. "So Goblin Mage is missing, Albert and Grena got stuck underground, and we have two girls who are probably trying to lead us straight into a trap." The man folded his arms. "In other words, we've come all the way to the first floor and now they're just trying to force us to go back up."

"Is this my fault?" Feena asked. "I did suggest that we stay here for a while to take a break after all. If we hadn't stopped here we could've just walked out of here easily."

"Feena, don't put all of the blame on yourself." Monika answered. "We can't put one single person at fault here. We didn't know that defeating Alexiel would wear out Ragna. We didn't know that we would run into such trouble coming down to the first floor. We can't see the future." Monika sighed. "I wish we could. But all we can do now is figure out what our next move should be. If the two of us work together, we'll get back Goblin Mage and we'll rescue Albert and Grena."

"What do you mean 'the two of us'?" Ragna cuts in.

"I'm not asking you to help us out with this Ragna. It's you that they're really after. You don't have to worry about this. If you leave now then you'll be able to have a good chance at getting away. Of course that decision is whatever you choose."

"What?!" Feena exclaimed. "Monika what are you saying!?"

"If Ragna's the one that they're after then we don't want to just hand him over to them. Not to mention if we head up to the higher levels and tell them that Ragna decided to leave on his own, then they'll have no reason to use Goblin Mage as a hostage and we can get her back for you."

Feena suddenly grabbed Monika's collar and held her up to her face. "Are you crazy, you idiot?! What if they found out that Goblin Mage is a goblin?! A goddamn Demon?! We're in this damn mess because they discovered Ragna is a Demon! If they know what Goblin Mage is then you think that they're gonna play nice and hand her over to us!? You can't seriously be wanting to risk that!"

"This is all a trap Feena, and the pray is Ragna. If we can negotiate our way out of this, with Albert's help, and possibly getting Mina and Mona to help us, think about it! We could save ourselves from a damn death penalty, we could get Goblin Mage out of harm's way, and we could secure a way for Ragna to continue his journey to get back home!"

"Bullshit!"

Feena suddenly slapped Monika across the face and let go of her collar, knocking the blonde to the ground. Before she could get up Feena was on of her, forcing her down and pressing against Monika's neck, unconsciously trying to choke the woman out of frustration.

"Don't you see what you're trying to do you dumbass?!" Feena yelled at Monika. "You're playing a gambling game with Goblin Mage's life as the damn wager! I'm not gonna let you sit here, and play around with the one person I care the most about! I'm not letting you use Goblin Mage as a goddamn tool!"

"Feena, please!" Monika said, straining as she tried to pull Feena's hands off her neck. "I'm not trying to use Goblin Mage! I'm trying to help all of us!"

"Are you?! Are you really?! What the hell do any of us benefit from this?! Ragna gets to go get lost in this hellscape we call Riverbrandt, we stand the chance of being executed, Goblin Mage could get found out and killed on the spot. The only people who get to benefit from this are the people that aren't fully on our side! Are you okay with that!? Just turning against the people you worked with for a long time?!" With one hand on Monika's neck, Feena raised her other hand and balled it up to a fist. She trembled as she did so. "You're... You're just like every other person that I've met! JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN MY GODDAMN LIFE!"

Just as Feena went in to start wailing on the helpless blonde, she was suddenly stopped. She looked back to see that Ragna had grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her fist from punching Monika.

"Why are you stopping me?!" Feena exclaimed, trying to yank her fist away. "Can't you see how she's just using us!?"

"Get a grip on yourself." Ragna said. "We've been using each other this entire time."

"Wh..." Feena suddenly blinked in shock. "What?"

Ragna looked down. "I heard you and Monika having a conversation earlier today while I was trying to sleep. The only reason that we've been working together and getting along is because we're all trying to get out of this damn place. You're right. She is using us. So are you. So is Grena. And so am I at the end of the day. We all have our own goals that we want to fulfill and the chances are we were going to go our separate ways. But despite that, there's still something different about Monika. Yeah she's using us too, but she cares."

"What are you talking about?!"

"She actually cares for our safety. All of us. Including Goblin Mage. She wants to go with the route that she thinks will be best and be the safest for all of us. She uses us, but only in a way that she thinks will secure our safety." Ragna harshly lets go of Feena's wrists. "So if you think you still wanna beat the shit out of her then I'm not gonna stop you. But just remember that you attacking Monika isn't going to help that child out her goddamn predicament!"

Feena was trembling out of anger but still let go of Monika's neck, the blonde gasping and coughing as she got up while catching her breath. Feena was sitting on the ground on her knees looking upward, her eyes wide open as she thinks about and realizes how she just snapped at Monika, someone who genuinely seems to care about her. She remained silent until she blinked out of surprise as Monika took a knee and grabbed Feena's hands with her own.

"Please..." Monika pleaded. "I want to save Goblin Mage too."

"Monika, I... I...!"

That was all Feena could say in response. She suddenly started crying softly and buried her face into Monika's chest. Monika wrapped her hands around Feena for a hug as the mercenary shed tears upon realizing that Monika was there for her.

"I want her safety as much as you do." Monika said, tears also forming in her eyes. "I want safety for all of us. That's why I said all of that. I don't want to lose any of you. Not here. Not now."

"That's why we're all gonna work together to take Goblin Mage back." Ragna said.

"Ragna, you're... you're gonna stay here?"

"You're right. I could leave outta here right now, and try to find my own way around. It would be hard, but I would manage. But... going as far as to take away a defenseless child from someone who thought of them as being close like family..."

_An image flashed through Ragna's head very quickly. The image was of two little kids, a boy and a girl, both with blonde hair and green eyes. A second image also went through his head, this one being of a woman in what appears to be a nun outfit._

Ragna clenches his fists. "I'm not going to just sit idly by and let that happen again, like I'm a weak child."

"? Again?" Monika managed to catch this as Ragna spoke.

"You mean it?" Feena asked, wiping her tears.

"Yeah. I do." Ragna responded as he nodded his head. "If they want me to show up that badly, then who am I to disappoint?" Ragna helped Monika and Feena get back to their feet. "You two get some rest. We're going back up in three hours."

"You want to do this tonight?" Monika questioned.

"You two need rest, but there's still no telling what they'd do to Goblin Mage." Ragna narrowed his eyes. "Especially if that redhead's there."

"Word of advice; Don't go up on the same lift you came down."

Ragna, Monika, and Feena all jump back startled and grabbed their weapons. Turning around they saw Chat Noir standing right behind him. The broken door was also moved out of the way as well, and standing in the doorway was Reina, the maid that Ragna and Feena found at the Mercenary's Guild.

"What are you doing here?!" Ragna said surprised.

"I did some snooping around for a bit, and I thought I might want to let you know." Chat Noir responded while shrugging. "They're on the eighth floor, just right above the guild. They've got soldiers all over the entire floor but the bulk of them are focused on one area, and that lift is in that area."

"They're in the seventh floor as well, so it is ill advised that you go there." Reina added on. "It seems that they're suspicious of that floor ever since your scuffle started there, and the Mercenary Guild can't make a move or else their headquarters will surely be found." She gestures to Chat Noir. "It's a miracle that he managed to sneak me out of there."

"I'm not the brilliant phantom thief for nothing." Chat Noir gloated.

"I'm surprised that you managed to look into this so quickly Chat Noir." Monika commented. "It hasn't been that long since you and I last spoke."

"What can I say? A thief has to be quick, especially when it's gathering information that he's doing. The quicker you learn about what you're after and its situation, then the quicker that you can act."

"I can't argue with that. Regardless, thanks again."

"Since you're here, you two mind lending a hand?" Ragna asked.

"I suppose I could help." Chat Noir responded.

"Very well." Reina answered. "We can work out the price for our services later."

"Of course you two would charge us." Ragna muttered.

"Then it's settled." Monika said. "In three hours we'll put together a plan that will benefit all of us. Together."

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

Underground with Albert and Grena, the demonic forces lurking underneath Goldenia had them completely surrounded. Any direction the two tried to run off in, they'd be surrounded by demons in an instant and most likely caught. The two were standing back to back, constantly looking left and right to see if the demons would make the first move against them. While they did so, the young girl with the mage's hat was staring at the two, wondering what will they do now.

"So... these are actual humans." She thought silently to herself. "They came all the way down here, discovered our plans, and now... they're surrounded. I wonder what they're next move is going to be. What would humans try to do in this situation?"

As she wondered this, the same thought was being thought about by the two in question.

"If you have any ideas, now would be a good time to use them." Grena said to Albert.

"I could've had more time to come up with one if you hadn't blown our cover like this." He responded. "The last thing I expected was for us to have to fight off every single demon down here."

"We've gotta do something, cause there's no way that we're gonna be able to just walk outta here!"

"There has to be something that I can do to get us out of this... Wait! I think I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"I don't know if this will work, just follow my lead."

Grena clenched her fists, ready to go whenever Albert was. The man held out his sword in front of him and the flipped it so that the blade was facing the ground. Placing his hands on the top of the hilt he stood straight with confidence. The demons were all prepared to charge at a moment's notice.

"If you have any value in your lives, I suggest that all of you surrender to us now." He commanded.

The young girl look intrigued at this, not expecting a powerful demand to come from someone who is surrounded with highly unfavorable odds.

"I don't know what you're planning, but that's stupid!" Grena mutters to him. "You can't just yell at them to surrender!"

"Oh yeah?" The red demon spoke up. "What's a guy like you gonna do if we don't? In case you two didn't realize it; You're surrounded! Outnumbered! We've got the advantage on you guys!"

"That's what you think." Albert replied. "I will inform that I am a high ranking officer of the Imperial Army of Goldenia, the woman guarding my rear is my personal retainer." Albert paid no attention to Grena grumbling unhappily at that. "I will warn you; The two of us did not come alone. Outside of the giant sinkhole you mentioned are several thousand elite Goldenian soldiers all awaiting for our return from this scouting mission. If they do not hear from me by a certain time, which is five minutes from now, then they have orders to storm underground and assume that this place is full of hostile threats. Considering the path that I've left for them, they will no problem finding and eliminating every last one of you within an instant."

The threat of a large Goldenian army taking them by surprise instead was actually starting to have an effect on the demonic forces, to which both Albert and Grena took notice. The latte of the two was surprised that the former was able to quickly think up such an impressive bluff to intimidate their opponents. The mage demon girl was also surprised at this as well.

"Did... he make that up...?" the mage questioned in her head. "Or are we all really in danger...?" The look on her face showed that she too, was being fooled by Albert's threat. "Please tell me this is just an impressive trick cause I really don't wanna die..."

"If all of you cooperate with me now, I can assure you that I will use my power and authority to allow you to return to your homes safe and sound." Albert continued. "However, if you do not comply, then I will begin to use force to defend Goldenia even if it costs us our lives. And even if you do manage to defeat the two of us, you will still have to deal with the massive army awaiting you outside of the sinkhole. You would never make it there in time to catch them by surprise. And if I am not with you then you are all sure to be attacked and killed on the spot."

"I think this guy's serious...!" One of the demons said fearfully.

"All this work, and we've been caught red-handed!" Another demon shouted.

"But we worked to hard to get to this point!" Argued a different demon. "We can't just turn tail and give in! We have to avenge our forefathers!"

"We've been preparing ourselves for this our entire lives!" a fourth demon exclaimed. "I don't wanna go down without a fight!"

"I managed to cause them to start panicking." Albert thought to himself. "I just hope this'll be enough to give us a chance to get out of here..."

"Damn this plan seems like it might actually get us out of here." Grena thought to herself. "But then again if they call his bluff or they follow us all the way to the sinkhole, we're in deep shit..."

"Alright! That's enough!" The red demon shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Listen up! I'm the big boss around here, and I'm the one that's calling the shots! And to you two! I say; We're not gonna let you get outta here without a fight!"

"Dammit!"

"Shit! They didn't fall for it!"

"We've got a good thousand of us here in total! It's five hundred to one, and whatever army you have lying in wait, we'll beat them too!" The majority of demons started cheering and rallying behind their leader.

"For demonkind everywhere!" Shouted one demon.

"Goldenia will fall!" Another rallied.

"These people are all crazy..." The mage girl said with a worried look on her face, still in fear of Albert's bluff.

"That just made them angrier...!" Albert said, tensing up. "We're not gonna get out of this without a fight it seems!"

"That's all I needed to here!" Grena exclaimed. "Then allow me!"

Grena suddenly jumped backwards and leaped over Albert. She landed in front of the man and formed several fire balls in her hands. Taking aim, she managed to locate several barrels of explosives near many of the demons surrounding them. She started firing her fireballs quickly as the demons started to charge towards them. The fireballs struck the explosives, setting them off and creating large explosions all over as well as shaking the cavern around them.

"Come on!"

Grena grabbed hold of Albert's arm and suddenly jumped high into the air under the cover of smoke. Without being seen, Grena quickly ran into the hole that they came out of, taking out whatever demons were in the way and running deep into the cavern in order to escape for now. As the smoke died down, the demons looked around and realized that they got away.

"You let them escape you idiots!?" Exclaimed the red demon. "Argh! We let them get the jump on us and now they're gone! Hunt them down!"

"Yes sir!"

"I think this what humans would call a... 'manhunt' I think?" the mage demon asked herself silently.


	26. Lost Child

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXVI: Lost Child**

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

After escaping the demonic forces in the large cavern, Albert and Grena were running through the caverns that they came through in order to head back to the sinkhole.

"Well that was a disaster!" Albert said. "Where do we go from here?"

"Anywhere but back!" Grena answered. "We've gotta get out of here before that giant horde of demons can catch up to us!"

"How are we gonna get out of here?! And then what?! You know that they're planning on attacking Goldenia!"

"Yeah, I know! If we can get out of here, we can warn everyone and get everybody together to put a stop to them!"

"That's an IF we get out here! We were hoping Mina and the others would be able to rescue us but we don't know if they've come up with a plan! They'll follow us straight to the sinkhole and we'll be stuck there with no choice but to fight head on!"

"Then what do you think we do!?"

"I'd hate to admit it, but we have to stay and put a stop to them ourselves."

Grena and Albert both halted to a stop.

"Are you crazy?!" Grena exclaimed.

"Please, hear me out." Albert started to explain. "If they get to the sinkhole then they'll be able to reach the surface easily. There's no telling what they'd do to the people if they catch them by surprise, and we can't reach them easily in time. Without help, we're the only one that can put a stop to a demonic invasion. And we can use these caverns and tunnels to do it."

"Alright fine, I'm listening." Grena folded her arms. "Where would he start?"

"We'll use their own homes against them and defeat them here, ourselves. If the two of us spend our time not only running away, but also taking the time to search around this place and find a way to turn their underground base into a living trap in which will let us stop these demons from invading the surface. We need to search anywhere and everywhere and take whatever we find to be useful with us. We're not gonna be pushed around."

**-x-**

Inside the main cavern, the remains of the demonic forces were all gathered up. A good portion of them seemed to have actually been wiped out by Grena's surprise attack. However, their numbers were still far too great for Albert and Grena to hope to take on in a head on fight. All of them seemed to be grabbing onto both weapons and whatever remaining explosives they had on them, planning to use them against Albert and Grena if they have to. The others were rallying those who were intimidated by Albert earlier into fighting, saying whatever encouraging statements that they had to in order to get everyone on the same page and ready to fight. As this was going on, the young mage demon was still standing around, the little puppy she had with her sitting on the ground next to her feet. Noticing the puppy nuzzling up against her leg, she squatted down and patted him on the head.

"Don't worry, Tau." She said to the puppy. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Even if that wasn't a bluff, I'll make sure that we get out of here alive." The girl smiled as the pup named Tau barked happily. "Still..." she looked off towards the exit to the large cavern. "I wonder what the real deal is with those two. I only know about humans through Mom and Dad's stories. I've never gotten to actually meet one."

* * *

**Location: Feena's House, 1st Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile on the surface, three hours were up. During this time, the group had chosen to rest up for as much as they can. Monika and Feena were both lying down. Ragna had been leaning against the wall inside, resting as well. Reina was curled up into a ball and asleep on the ground, her pen in her hand. Chat Noir had chosen to rest somewhere else nearby, just in case Mina and Mona had woken up. The two sisters in question had been asleep the longest, both of them being allowed to use Feena's bed for the time being. As the three hours were up, the first person awake in the house was Monika. Rubbing her eyes, she saw that the others weren't awake as well. She quickly went over to Feena, Ragna, and lastly Reina, waking up the three of them.

"Three hours already...?" Reina yawned.

"Man..." Feena groaned and stretched. "That felt good."

"How are the other two?" Ragna asked.

Monika looked back in Feena's room to see Mina and Mona still asleep. "They're still out cold so that's a good thing." she answered. "Guess now is a good a time as ever to start planning out our next actions."

"Indeed." Reina agreed. "Where shall we start?"

Chat Noir soon walked in, yawning.

"Evening, everyone." the phantom thief greeted. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"We were just getting started." Ragna answered. "We're trying to figure out what do we do next."

"Ah right. So. What's the first step?"

"Firstly, I wanna address another big elephant in the room." Monika spoke up. "What are we going to do about Albert and Grena's situation? We can't just leave them down there."

"I know that." Ragna said. "But, I've seen firsthand how tough Grena is. And I'm pretty positive if Albert stepped in between a fight she was in, he's gotta be strong as hell too. If anything, those two are safe for now if they stick together. Goblin Mage on the other hand..."

"He's right." Reina added. "Two very strong fighters together have a better chance at survival than a lone child at the hands of a military force that wants her kind dead."

"So right now, we'll focus on our plan to get back Goblin Mage." Feena says. "And then we'll come back here after we've rescued her and rescue Albert and Grena.'

"That would be the smartest option for now." Chat Noir spoke up. "As for rescuing the girl in question, that's going to be a hard task in itself. The Imperial Army aren't a pushover and there's a large amount of soldiers on both the seventh floor and the eighth floor. They have one of the lifts fully guarded on the eighth floor waiting for you to come back up. My suggestion, we use a lift that will take us to the opposite side of the eighth floor and we'll sneak up on them from there."

"How will we know what lift to take?" Reina asked.

"If we're going opposite to them, then maybe the one that's the furthest away from the one we came down on?" Ragna suggested.

"That would be a simple way to go about it, and that's what I like about your plan." Chat Noir responded. "If anything, they're expecting us to try and come up with some elaborate plan to evade them. If so, the last thing that they'll expect from us is to take the simplest plan imaginable and use the far side of the eighth floor to sneak up on them."

"That's to say that they aren't monitoring lift activity." Monika cuts in. "There are areas higher up that will allow them to do that. If they are and they have a way to communicate with the other floors which they most likely do, then they'll be aware of what lift we've chosen and they might rush there."

"Hm... that could pose a problem."

"I've got it!" Feena exclaimed. "There should be a total of four lifts down here, right?"

"There are." Reina answered her.

"We'll split up into groups, and trick them into thinking that we're coming up from other lifts instead of just one other lift. If we start heading up at different times, we can make them doubt which one is us, and especially which one Ragna will go on."

"That would be a good plan but after counting everyone here, there's a total of seven of us. If we go by this plan then we'll have three other lifts to choose from. Seven divided by three equals two with a remainder of one, so how would we balance the teams out and choose which one will have three people instead of two?"

"Simple." Chat Noir said. "What is seven divided by four?"

"Excuse me?"

"One and three quarters to be precise. We'll use all four lifts to the advantage of all seven of us. The rest of you will break into teams of two and choose one of the other lifts away from the obvious trap one. In the meantime, I'll board the trapped one and sneak through the Imperial Army in order to spy and determine how Goblin Mage is doing. I'll even attempt a rescue if I deem it possible."

"You make it sound like that they won't have enough forces to just take us out when we're divided." Ragna said.

"He has a point." Feena added. "If the seven of us work together then it's bound to be a piece of cake, but it's just that we would have more fighting to do... And yet, that would jeopardize Goblin Mage's safety... Then again, all of this does anyway."

"It's a risky strategy, that's for sure..." Monika said. "But if we can truly trick them like this then we might be able to create a situation to easily rescue Goblin Mage."

"Well you're right about that." Ragna sighed. "Not like I could come up with anything better. Alright, fine. With go with Chat's idea."

"Very well then." Reina spoke up. "Then if we're dividing teams; Monika, I would like for you to partner up with Mina for this mission. Feena, you shall have Mona accompany you. You're the two who will most likely react the fastest if those two turn against us. And that shall leave me with Ragna. Since myself and Chat Noir know how to operate a lift easily, and Mina and Mona being soldiers as well as Monika being a former soldier must mean they know the same, then that is why we will divide this way. In order to cover for the rest of us who know how to operate a lift and to split up the two sisters."

"Just a moment." Monika begins to speak again. "How exactly are we going to go about moving the lifts around? Are we going to move them up as soon as we reach them or-"

"I believe Reina can help with that." Chat Noir said.

"She can?"

Reina clicks her pen and beckons for Ragna, Monika, and Feena to step forward. In a swift motion she quickly wrote out a spell using the phrase"心の読者" on the sides of their heads. She then proceeded to do the same to herself and Chat Noir.

"Grant us the power to see into each other's hearts and souls, if only temporarily." Reina chanted. "Reaper's Judgement: 心の読者 (Mind Reader)."

The spell disappeared on all five of them as Reina finished her chant. Though they all stood around for a bit, nothing seemed to happen.

"What the hell did you do?" Ragna asked.

_"Simple. I gave you the power to read our minds temporarily."_

"What the hell?!"

Ragna was in shock as out of nowhere, he heard Reina's voice echoing in the back of his head. Looking at the maid mercenary in question, Reina was standing there with her hands to her side, eyes closed, and a bright smile. Her lips didn't move at all. She didn't speak, but Ragna heard her voice.

"How did you...?" Ragna questioned.

"Ragna?" Monika asked. "What's wrong?"

_"It's simple really." Reina's inner thoughts rang through the heads of all four, shocking them all except for Chat Noir. "Using the power of the Grim Reaper, I was able to write the ability to read each others' minds in our heads. Unfortunately this ability only works between people who are under the effect of the Reaper's Judgement, so don't go around expecting to be able to just read the minds of everyone you meet. Think of it like limited telepathy, if that makes any sense to you three."_

_"So, you're telling me that we can all hear each others' inner thoughts?!" Monika questioned._

_"Precisely." Chat Noir answered._

_"This will be how we will communicate with each other for the mission." Reina continued her internal explanation. "Our thoughts are ours alone. If we communicate to each other from within our heads then this means that our two possible enemies along with anyone else won't be able to read our movements. This also allows us to communicate across the lengthy distances between the four lifts."_

_"I see." Monika thought. "So if this will be how we'll communicate when it's time, then we'll definitely have no problems. Alright! I don't see any other reasons why this plan shouldn't be a success. We're strong enough to hold our own, and we can coordinate with each other with ease._

"That does bring up our last concern." Feena said aloud, gesturing to the two sisters asleep in the other room. "What do we do about the two of them? Do we let them in on this plan or not?"

That part is something that the entire group still wasn't sure on. If on the slight chance that Mina and Mona would indeed be trustworthy in this situation, then it would be wrong for them to not be aware of their plans to rescue Goblin Mage. On the other hand however, if the two turn out to betray them in the end and they're aware of the plan, then everything could go wrong almost immediately. The five of them all sat there for a moment, completely unsure as to exactly how they should proceed here. They had every part of their plan figured out except for this one crucial piece. Their train of thought however was interrupted at the sounds of a knock coming from the inside wall. Looking over, the group saw Mina peeking her head in, her and Mona having woken up when they weren't paying attention.

"Am I..." Mina started to ask. "...interrupting something?

Everyone was quiet. Even Chat Noir didn't have enough time to get out of sight. Everyone was stuck in an awkward situation of whether or not to tell Mina about their plans. And if they don't, how do they explain Reina and Chat Noir's sudden appearance?

"Oh, Mina..." Monika said. "We-"

"-Have many things we need to discuss and such a short little time to do so!" Reina suddenly interrupts Monika. "You two come in quickly, we need to explain this right away!"

"But, Reina-"

_"Listen up." The other four could suddenly hear Reina's inner thoughts. "I have an idea, but it's risky. I say we let both Mina and Mona in on our plan and explain the situation with Goblin Mage's capture to them. The only catch is, we don't mention the part where I gave you all the ability to speak telepathically."_

_"So we're letting them in on it, but we're still keeping them in the dark." Ragna thought. "Not bad for a last minute plan."_

_"Sounds good to me." Feena thought. "So how do we explain you two?"_

_"Leave that to me." Reina thought, smiling in reality._

_"Unfortunately that worries me..." Chat Noir thought, obviously not looking forward to whatever Reina can come up with.  
_

"Something to discuss?" Mina said, Mona also popping her head into the room.

"Yes, yes. Very important." Reina said, walking over and pulling the two in by their arms. "And for this we'll need the two of you to cooperate with us."

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" Mina responded as she yanked her arm back.

"Who even are you?" Mona asked, then points towards Chat Noir. "Him too!"

"Ah, yes. Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Reina." Reina then gestures to Chat Noir. "The fancy dressed gentlemen over there is a friend of mine. His name is Carl."

Chat Noir frowned at the name Reina chose. _"Couldn't you have chosen something a little bit cooler sounding?"_

_"I don't know." Ragna thought, having a smirk on his face. "I think the name suits you."_

_"Why must I be mocked so...?"_

"Um... It's a pleasure to meet you two." Mina said. "We're-"

"Mina and Mona correct?" Reina cuts Mina off.

"How do you know who we are?" Mona asked surprised.

"We already went ahead and introduced the two of you while you were sleep." Feena answered. "Mina, Mona. Reina and... Carl here..." Feena could feel Chat Noir's silent disapproval at the name Reina gave him. Hell she understood his disapproval. "...they're gonna be helping us out with something extremely important. And we need you two to cooperate with us."

"We're not forcing you to. But if you wish to help, then we'll inform you of what happened." Monika spoke up.

"...By the look on your face, it must be something serious." Mina said. "Worse than the situation Albert and Grena are in, I take it. Alright. I'm listening."

**-Later. . .-**

Monika finally finished explained everything that the group had been discussing, omitting everything that could lead to this plan falling as well as being smart enough to omit the fact Goblin Mage is a goblin, addressing her as "Mage". Mona was doing her best to suppress any reactions that would lead to her cover being blown. Mina on the other hand look both genuinely shocked at this and angry.

"This can't be...!" Mina exclaimed. "The Imperial Army would go as far as to hire a woman formerly imprisoned to lure you out? And go as far as to kidnap a defenseless child nonetheless!"

"I know. It's the last thing we'd expect." Monika said. "But Reina and Carl here are our witnesses. They've managed to catch her fleeing back up to a higher level, the eighth floor we believe. So we're heading there to take back Mage."

"Then, I'll help you any way I can. I may be an Imperial Soldier, but I could never let such an underhanded tactic slide. I'll help you get back this Mage child and I'll suffer the consequences later. Right Mona?"

"...!" Mona quickly looked back up, now paying attention. "R-Right!"

_"Did you all catch that?" Chat Noir asked internally._

_"I did." Ragna responded in thought._

_"Mina's reaction is genuine concern and anger for Goblin Mage's safety." Reina thought. "There's no way someone like her would be trying to lure us into this trap. On the other hand, Mona's clearly trying to hide her feelings by agreeing with her sister, even though it's most likely she doesn't want to. I think we can put our trust in the older sibling for now."_

_"That makes things easier for you Monika. Feena, you'd better keep your eyes open in case Mona tries something."_

_"Gotcha." Feena responds to Ragna._

"Mina, Mona, I can't thank the two of you enough for this." Feena then speaks to the two out loud. "Mage means so much to me, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her."

"I understand." Mina said with a smile. "We'll help you with all your plans."

"Glad to hear it." Monika replied. "Then we leave immediately. We've rested up enough."

"Right!"

It wasn't long after this that the two sisters now knew everything they needed to know about this plan. The group of seven all exited the house and were prepared to make their way to their designated targets. As they were leaving, Monika also decided to move Grena's motorcycle inside Feena's house.

"Monika? What are you doing?" Feena asked.

"Since Grena isn't here, there's no need to leave her motorcycle out in the open where someone could easily find it and steal it." Monika explained. "I figured that it would be best for her if I hid it in the house. I'll be sure to give it back to her later."

"Heh. That's awfully nice of you."

_"The two of you are falling behind." Reina said internally to the two. "Please pick up the pace, we can't have you being late when we consider who your partners are for this mission."_

_"Oh. Right! We're coming!" Feena and Monika both thought in response._

Both girls quickly ran off and caught up with their respective groups, Monika catching up to Mina to lead her while Feena does the same with Mona. Speaking of Mona, the girl in question appeared to be lost in thought.

"What am I going to do?" She thought to herself. "Everyone's expecting me to lead them straight to them for them to be captured but instead I'm being forced into this elaborate scheme to trick the Imperial Army... And to make it worse, Mina's genuinely helping them... How am I going to save her? How am I going to get the two of us out of this mess?!"

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

Albert and Grena had been continuing to wander around the underground caverns, looking around and exploring for whatever they can use as a plan to eliminate the demonic forces looking to invade the surface. So far however, they've come up empty handed in looking for anything useful.

"Dammit, there's nothing here..." Albert said with a sigh. "There has to be something that they left behind that could be of use for us."

"This is getting us nowhere, isn't it?" Grena asked in a demoralizing tone. We're not finding anything at all and there's a horde of demons on our goddamn asses. It's only a matter of time before they catch up to us, and then who knows what horrible things they'll do to us?!" Grena balled up her fist. "I say we go down fighting! I'm not about to become some demon's play toy!"

In anger, Grena punches the nearby wall on her right, Albert sighing as the woman let out her frustration. However Grena was suddenly stopped as a large amount of water suddenly started to pour out, splashing Grena right in the face as she could be heard spitting out water and trying to get out of the way, collapsing to the ground in the process. Albert turned around to see what happened and was surprised.

"Water?" He said, beginning to think.

"The hell?!" Grena exclaimed, her voice being gargled by the way heading straight in her face. "Stop this shit!"

Albert put his hand over the hole that Grena made, stopping the water from flowing and allowing the chain wielding mercenary to get back to her feet.

"Yeah... Yeah this could work out in our favor." Albert suddenly says. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Grena asked.

"Punch some more holes in the same side of the wall that's pouring water."

"And get sprayed again?!"

"Punch low if you have to so that it doesn't spray in your face." Albert took his hand off the wall, Grena moving away just in time as water started pouring again. We're going to let this water work in our favor."

"Alright, fine."

Grena started punching more and more holes in the wall, more water started flowing out of these holes and into the tunnel ending that Albert and Grena were currently in, flowing all throughout the rest of the tunnel and beyond.

"Good." Albert said. "Now head to the end and bring down part of the roof of the tunnel so that the water can build up in this area."

Grena obliged, and started bringing down the tunnel walls at the back part of where they came from. Part of the roof came down, creating a small blockade made entirely of rubble that blocked the majority of water into the small opening where the two were. The water managed to build up to just about their ankles before it continued overflowing.

"Alright, that takes care of that." Albert looked around and noticed the highest hole that water was pouring out from no longer had water rushing out. "Seems like whatever water was here is starting to run out."

_"What's with all of this water?"_

_"This has got to be a sign! The humans must be this way!_

_"Let's go! This place is a dead end!"_

"Crap, they're here!" Grena said. "What next?"

"Here, I'll help." Albert said, grabbing hold of Grena.

"Huh?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You don't have a high immunity to electricity I can tell." Albert explained, turning Grena to face the hole where no water was running. "I'm gonna lift you up into that hole to get you out of the way so that you don't get hurt. I'll push you up and you pull yourself up. After I'm done here, help me get in the hole as well. It should be big enough for us to fit through."

Grena cracked her knuckles and punched the area again, widening the hole.

"Now it's an easier fit." Grena said. "Alright let's go."

Grena jumped up and grabbed the cliff end of the wide hole, pulling herself up. Albert grabbed hold of the woman's upper thighs and started to push her up.

"H-Hey!" She exclaimed with a blush. "Watch where you're grabbing!"

"I'll apologize later! Hurry and go!" Albert commanded.

Grena groaned and pulled herself through the hole, beginning to craw to the other side. Around that time, Albert heard the sounds of rapid footsteps approaching him quickly. Suddenly, a large amount of demons suddenly poured into the area, a good chunk of them hopping over the blockade of rubble while others stood around, the majority of them all in the water.

"Looks like you got separated from your friend!" One of the demons said.

"We'll get her after we're done with you." Another demon said. "If you wanna try praying to the Gods then good luck! Ain't no way that any of them are gonna help you out of this!"

"You're the ones who should be praying to the Gods." Albert boasted.

The demons all laughed at this.

"Oh yeah?" A third demon taunted. "You and what army?"

"Just me. Myself." Albert held up his right hand, to which electricity and lightning could seen forming in it. "And a blast of electricity!"

The demon all suddenly realized; They got lured into an electric trap as they were all inside water. They quickly tried to turn around and try and get away, some climbing on top of other demons. However it was too late for them. Albert put his hand in the water, causing a large electric current to run into it, sending a very large electric shock that electrocuted the demons that were all standing in any of the water that had flown out. All the way from the small blockade, to the beginnings of the tunnels. Demons could be heard crying out in pain and dropping dead as they were shocked. By the time Albert was done, a good portion of demons had all been taken out, most of them dead as well. Seeing this, he quickly grabbed onto the wide hole and started puling himself up. Soon, he felt Grena's hands start yanking him up as well.

"I see you made yourself a way to turn around as expected." Albert said.

"Yeah." Grena replied. "That and you need to have a look at what's back here. It's awesome."

"Awesome?"

"I was impressed when I first saw it."

Grena managed to turn around in the hole and started crawling forward. Albert crawled after her, keeping his face pointed down in order to avoid straight at Grena's behind. Soon the two arrive at the end, where Grena and Albert came out of the hole. Looking around, Albert was also surprised to see the sight before him. It was a beautiful underground spring, with water seeming to drain out through the holes that Grena made. Thankfully where the two were standing, they were on dry area and did not get caught up in the water.

"An underground spring...?" Albert said in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to find something like this under here."

"Beautiful to look at, ain't it?" Grena asked. "And the best part; Look up there."

Looking where Grena pointed at, they could see a small point of light in that area. It wasn't a torch however. While the light was dark and dim like everything else, it was enough that illuminated the cave differently than if it were lit by torches. The dark light area was also different from the regular darkness they suffered. The two figured it out. That was moonlight shining in there.

"Is that..." Albert started to say.

"Yep!" Grena answered. "I think we might have just found our way back to the sinkhole with ease. Who knew that it was actually so close?"

"So we can reach the sinkhole before the demons if we hurry and get up there. Then we can set up traps and hold our ground at the very place they all want to go to. This might be our only chance to put a stop to the demons trying to invade Goldenia with great ease."

"Am I hearing that we're going to have to put up a head on fight?"

"Only as a last resort." Albert started walking around. "Come on. We can talk more as we walk towards the moonlight."

Grena nodded and proceeded to follow after Albert to the moonlight.

**-x-**

Meanwhile further back in the tunnels, the remaining demon army had shrunken greatly due to Albert's recent strategy. While they were originally large in numbers, they didn't bother to think that two humans could easily outsmart them like this. As such, the demons lost another part of their forces due to the amount of water that spread about, and what was left was attempting to rally together and come up with something.

"What do you mean they've dropped dead!?" The red demon shouted out.

"I mean our forces have all nearly dropped dead!" another demon reported. "They used some kind of... of water trap and then everyone just started dying and now their all dead!"

"What are we supposed to do now?" a skeleton in armor questioned. "Those were some of our best fighters out there!"

"They're just toying with us as long as we stay together!" The red demon concluded. "We've gotta split up! Search everywhere for either them, or that sinkhole. Whichever comes first! We gotta at least keep together enough of our forces evade the surface, don't we?"

"Precisely! These old pile of bones didn't climb out of the grave just to get stuck in another one!"

"Then get moving!"

"Yes, sir!"

The demonic forces that remained didn't hesitate to all split up, basically going their own separate ways.

"Hmm..."

At the same time, the mage demon seemed to have been walking around behind the rest of the demonic forces, watching them all as they went off in different directions. After they were out of her sight she started walking towards the area where the demons fell victim to Albert's electric trap. Her companion Tau was riding on her shoulders as she walked above the water and the dead bodies of demons via small glyphs forming underneath her feet.

"Following them might not be such a bad idea." The girl said to herself, rubbing her companion's head. "They seem a lot smarter than the band of demons I'm following now. They did manage to lead them into a trap after all."

The mage demon looked up and found the hole that Albert and Grena crawled through in order to escape. Floating upward, she let Tau go through first before she started crawling through herself. The two ended up in the same spring area that Grena and Albert did.

"Now where to go from here?" She asks herself.

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

_"Looking at your thoughts, I take it that everyone is currently in position?"  
_

On the first floor, the group of seven had split up into their separate teams and gone to the lifts that they chose to go to, with Chat Noir heading to the one that would obviously lead straight into the Imperial Army's trap. As of now everyone was at their designated areas waiting. Chat Noir was leaning against the outside of the lift as it was lowered down and ready for use at any time, spinning his cane around as he waited to hear from Reina and the others that it was time.

_"I'm ready anytime Reina." He thought. _

_"You know, maybe you should wait somewhere else so that you aren't just out in the open." Reina thought, clearly able to read what Chat Noir is doing while waiting. "You're a thief aren't you? Shouldn't you be more worried about the fact that you'd easily stick out like a sore thumb on the first floor?"_

_"I'm not worried. Besides if anyone comes by, there's plenty of shade to hide in."_

_Reina sighed internally. "It's your livelihood and profession at risk."_

On another side, Monika and Mina had also arrived at the platform as well. Though, the lift they needed wasn't exactly on the first floor, so the two were waiting for it to return down. The two were standing at a nearby wall as to be out of the way but close enough so that they'll know exactly when the lift arrives.

_"We're still waiting on ours..." Monika sighed internally. "I forget how long it can take if they're high up all of a sudden. It doesn't help that this one was originally going up so now we have to wait for it to go up AND come down."_

_"Let me know immediately when it is about to arrive, please." Reina thought._

_"Will do."_

"Hey, so..." Mina started to say, getting Monika's attention. "If we're trying to use all four lifts as our strategy, then won't they find it suspicious on how all the lifts are heading down to the same floor at once? Won't they know that we're planning something?"

"If they had the capability to see whether or not the lift was empty then they'd have the same capability to put a stop to the amount of thieves and nighttime criminals there are in Goldenia." Monika explained. "Yes they can tell when the lifts are moving and where to. But they don't know who will be on the lifts. At best, they'll assume that it's just normal citizens using the lifts for the time being till our plan gets in action."

"I see..."

Meanwhile with Mona and Feena, the two were almost in the same situation as Monika and Feena, except the lift they need to use was just about down. The two were able to wait around out in the open with ease, as the area this lift was located on was directly on the side of the first floor that was abandoned. Feena was waiting around with her hands behind her head while Mona was sitting on the ground, thinking.

_"Shouldn't be much longer for the two of us." Feena thought. "We'll be on standby when it gets here, so just tell us when."_

_"Don't worry I will." Reina thought. "Just make sure that you keep your senses sharp. If Mona were to try anything and-"_

_"Oh please, look who you're talking to. I'm used to people stabbing me in the back by now. If she tries anything, I'll be able to take her down before she can even land a blow on me."_

"Um..." Mona started to say.

_"Sorry, we'll talk later. Mona's saying something."_

"What's up?" Feena questioned.

"...No, it's nothing." Mona said, looking away.

"Aw come on, don't be like that. If you got something to say you'd better say it. Once we start this, there's no going back till we get Mage."

"R... Right..."

"So what's on your mind? Come on, you can tell me."

Mona remained silent for a moment, then suddenly turns away from Feena. "It's not important. I shouldn't be causing distractions. I just need to focus on the mission at hand."

Feena didn't respond to Mona after she said that, and went back to observing the lift as it was approaching. She didn't show it but her internal thoughts would have shown that she was feeling very suspicious that Mona would turn against her.

With Reina and Ragna, their lift had already shown up. The two were waiting inside the lift for the time being, Ragna leaned against the back of the lift with his hands to his sides, while Reina was near the lift entrance, still communicating telepathically with the others.

_"Ragna and I are in position." She thought. "We'll be ready to move out once the rest of you are. Once everything's ready, I'll give the signal for this to start."_

_"Gotcha." Feena responded internally._

_"Alright." Monika also said in her thoughts._

_"Ready when you are." Chat Noir also responded._

_"Excellent." Reina says internally to the three._

The maid mercenary sighed and started walking over to the back of the lift where Ragna was. She then sat down on the ground and continued to wait.

"Well then, it seems we have a little bit of time to kill before everyone else is fully ready." Reina said.

"Yeah, I heard." Ragna replied.

"You seem awfully quiet. Don't tell me, are you nervous?"

"No, it's not that. You know how you can like read our minds right now right?"

"If you're worried about me seeing any thoughts that you would not like for me to see then don't worry. I may be experienced enough to see those, but I'm only going as far as to hear your immediate thoughts, as in just enough to communicate. That's the easiest thing to do in telepathic communication after all."

"I'm not worried about all that. If anything... I'm curious."

"Pardon?"

"If you did look deeper into my mind, what could you see? What part of my mind would you be able to see?"

"I'm... I'm not sure if I'm understanding what you're asking. Based on what you're saying, it would seem like you're asking me if I could see every part of your mind, including your past thoughts and whatnot."

"I am."

"I could do that. Why do you ask?"

"Could you use it to find and tell me about my memories?"

"What?"

"When I first woke up in Riverbrandt, I couldn't remember a damn thing. My entire life felt like a blank, as if it had just started at that moment. I had my name and basically nothing else. It's been a slow process but I'm starting to remember my past more and more. If you could see the memories that I can't, then I'm hoping that you could help me remember them faster."

"I... never knew that about you." Reina stood back up. "I'm sorry to hear that, and I'm also sorry to say that I'm not entirely sure if that is possible. Sure, I could look through your head to try and find them, but the chances are if you don't remember them yourself, then I may not be able to find them. Despite my skills with the multitude of the Reaper's Judgements, I don't know how to use them all to their full potential. It may be possible for me to force you to remember yourself, but I highly doubt that I could do it. I'm willing to try if you like."

"No. There's no need to try and force yourself to do that. It's fine, I was just wondering."

Reina looked away from Ragna as he said that. She couldn't help but feel awful over not being able to help out with such a problem, even after considering her powers and abilities she didn't believe that she could help.

"And stop feeling sorry for yourself, will you?" Ragna asked suddenly. "I said it's alright."

Reina momentarily had a look of surprise on her face. "How did you-" She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered. "Ah, yes. That's right, you can read my mind as well."

The two remained quiet for a while, until Reina decided to break the silence again.

"What if you not remembering things was a good thing?" She asked.

"How the hell would that be a good thing?" Ragna questioned.

"Perhaps wherever you came from is a place that you're better off not remembering. It may have been a life that isn't worth the trouble of wanting to go back. What if this is a gift from the Gods? A chance for you to have a new life? What if this incident here is nothing but a challenge they set up to see if you're worthy of a new, better life?"

"Yeah right. That's way too fantastical for it to be true. You've got one hell of an imagination, Reina."

Reina sweatdropped. "I've... been told that before... many times..."

_"It's almost here, Reina." Monika suddenly chimed in. _

_"Oh! It's time!" Reina thought._

Ragna sighed. "Alright. Let's go."

"Right." Reina said.

_"Chat Noir, you move up first. We'll make them think we're coming straight towards them first and foremost."_

"Righty-o."

Chat Noir spun his cane around and tossed it into the air. As he started walking towards the lift, the cane fell into his shadow and disappeared. Stepping onto the lift, Chat Noir activated and began heading up towards the eighth floor.

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile on the eighth floor, everything that they were hoping for was indeed set in place. The lift that everyone suspected and that Chat Noir was at was exactly where the Imperial Army was expecting Mona to lead the others to. Several imperial soldiers were standing guard on the area all around the area where the lift would arrive, their weapons in hand while in a relaxed position. Predator was also back on the floor after her part of the mission. The assassin was laying on top of building looking up at the moon. Iska was sitting on a well somewhere behind everyone else. The woman wasn't far away to the point where everyone wouldn't hear her however. She held her staff in her hands and was tapping the bottom of it against her feet.

The soldiers Juri, Jack, and Harper are also on the floor as well, being among the soldiers up front. Juri remained silent and stood up straight, his sword sheathed and pointed down towards the ground as his hands on the pommel of his blade. Jick was facing around behind the rest of the soldiers, not wanting to stand still. His axe was in his hand and rest on his left shoulder. Harper sat on the ground with his rifle by his side, pointed up to the sky for safety concerns.

Farthest away from the lift area was where Alexiel, Aglovale, and Vira were positioned. Along with them was Goblin Mage, who Predator successfully brought up to the eighth floor. The mood between the three of them was surprisingly quite low. Alexiel and Aglovale were both quiet as the group of three were all standing in close distance to each other. In the meantime Vira was busy next to Goblin Mage, looking at the young child quite interested as she tried to be nice and talk with her. Unfortunately, Goblin Mage wasn't budging, and remained quiet.

"Come on, you adorable little child you!" Vira said in a kindly tone. "I'm not trying to hurt you, so why don't we just get along, huh? How about we have a chat for a bit? You must be bored too just sitting here!"

No matter how much Vira tried, Goblin Mage continued to remain silent.

"Vira, give it a rest." Alexiel said to her. "She has no intentions on saying anything to either of us."

"Aw, there's no need to be such a downer, Alexiel." Vira responded, rubbing Goblin Mage's head. "You just have to know how to handle kids is all. If you know how to talk to them then I'm sure that you can get along very, very easily-Ow!"

Goblin Mage jumped up slightly and bit Vira's hand, causing the woman to yank her hand back from rubbing the goblin girl's head.

"She bit me!" Vira whined as she rubbed her hand.

"I tried to warn you." Alexiel commented as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it!" Vira turned around to face Alexiel and Aglovale. "Anyway what's up with you two? Don't tell me you're still down about all of this. You've been like that ever since she got here."

"It's not easy to shake off this feeling."

"Planning out this mission didn't seem like such a big deal at first." Aglovale stated. "However, when we've actually gone through with it..."

"Yeah, yeah, it makes you have second thoughts." Vira interrupted. "Yes, I know. We're horrible for going along with the plan to kidnap a child to use as bait. Think about _why _we're doing this in order to understand why this was necessary."

"You're saying all of that Vira, but you feel just as bad as the two of us do." Alexiel replied. "That's why you're trying to be friends with the poor girl. You're hoping it'll ease your guilt if she thinks you're a good person."

Vira looked away from Alexiel. "That's-"

"There's no other way to view this. Even if it is to bring him here, this is such a sinful act that I can never forgive myself for doing. I want to go back and try and find another way now, but I know I can't. I have no other choice but to stand here and try to accept this crime."

Vira wanted to refute, but ultimately she knew Alexiel was right. Seeing the kidnapped Goblin Mage in person put on them a feeling that they were not expecting.

"At least, she is unarmed." Aglovale commented.

"Yeah, that's a good thing!" Vira replied, trying to stay positive. "There's still at least one good thing through this..." At the end, she sighed. "Oh who am I kidding... I feel just like the two of you, and she won't talk to me. I just want all this to be over with already."

"I have to admire the kid's bravery though..." Alexiel said, looking over at Goblin Mage who was staring back with a face showing she wasn't afraid. "She isn't scared at all. If I was her age and I was in this situation, I would've been scared out of my mind."

"So would I."

"The same goes for me as well." Aglovale comments also.

The three went back to being silent as Goblin Mage also kept herself silent as well. It wasn't long before an ice crystal formed in front of Aglovale. Holding his hand out below it, it grew and floated right above his hand. A silhouette of Iska could be seen within the ice crystal.

"My liege, they're approaching us." Iska reported.

"Very well. We're coming back up." Aglovale said, the crystal disappearing as he turned to the others. "Looks like this will be over sooner than expected.

"Thank goodness." Vira sighed, grabbing Goblin Mage. "I was hoping we'd get to end this-Ow!" Vira yelped as Goblin Mage bit her again.

"Let's get this over with." Alexiel responded.

Meanwhile with Iska as she was walking back towards the front, she had another crystal in her hand that seemed to be connected to another one that was somewhere else, possibly on a different floor. She was using this one to communicate to another soldier.

"Are you sure that it's this one?" Iska asked.

_"Yes ma'am." _The soldier reported, obviously having access somewhere to view the lift movement. _"The lift heading upwards is the one you asked about. Judging by its speed, it'll arrive straight at the eighth floor."_

"Good to hear. If they make any stops on another floor, alert me immediately."

_"Understood, ma'am." _

Soon, Iska found herself at the front, where the remaining soldiers, Juri, Jick, and Harper, along with Predator were all located. The soldiers turned to face the retainer while the assassin continued to lay on the building that she was on, still close enough that she could hear what was going on down below her. Soon Aglovale, Alexiel, and Vira walked up behind her as well.

"Is it finally time?" Jick asked.

"Yes, yes it is." she answered. "The lift on the first floor has been activated and it's set course is most likely the eighth floor. Our targets will walk right into our trap we've laid and we'll finally have what we've been chasing down for a while."

"And the girl?" Alexiel asks, gesturing to Goblin Mage in Vira's arms. "What do we intend to do when they ask for her back?"

"She'll be given her freedom, must to all of your enjoyment I'm sure. Granted, our prisoners won't be allowed to take her back, we have no need to imprison or kill an innocent child. I'm sure we'll find somebody to take care of her. We'll have to leave her somewhere safe either way."

"How can you be so calm about all this Iska?" Aglovale asked. "You're talking about leaving a child with nobody to take care of is something easy. I don't recall you being so heartless when I made you my retainer."

"I practically raised myself, my liege. My parents were always away due to business, so the little time I spent with them was learning how to take care of myself. Eventually I grew used to it and I've raised myself pretty well on my own. I learned so much being by myself as a kid and it made me into your retainer today. If I can do it, then so can she."

"Not every child is made the same." Alexiel responded.

"Being kidnapped and then left alone to fend for herself is too cruel a fate." Vira said. "We may have taken part in such a shameful act, but I'll be damned before I let you just abandon her. If all else fails, I'll take care of her myself if need be."

"She doesn't seem to like to you though." Iska commented, as Goblin Mage did not look happy while in Vira's arms.

"Either way, leaving her alone is out of the question." Aglovale said.

"What do you suppose, my liege? I'm trying to be nice and not have her thrown in prison with her friends. You've already forced me to change my mind at the last minute and keep her here instead of at the castle. This plan is going to work, my liege. I just need you to leave everything to me.

"Not when you're thinking up cruel ideas like this. If we're going to capture them, she deserves to see her loved ones before that happens. And to then rip her away is just cruel. If anything, what we need to do is cooperate with the others once the demon has been taken captive. We'll negotiate something with them that will be to our benefit, their benefit, and to this child's."

"You're too kind, my liege."

_"Ma'am. The lift has stopped."_ Iska was halted from her conversation with the others due to the soldier on another floor responding via her crystal. _"It... actually made a stop at the seventh floor instead of the eighth. It just arrived."_

"Hm... Then perhaps my suspicions were correct. There's a chance that the seventh floor might be where they're trying to go for help first. If so, that's most likely the floor where the mercenaries who joined the guild have been hiding. With the Crimson Chain with them they're bound to be connected with each other. Our soldiers down there will be able to apprehend-"

_"Wait... Wait a minute. Ma'am, it appears all of the lifts are also heading upward at the same time!"_

"Excuse me?"

_"Taking a look, The three other lifts were all on the first floor at the time of the arrival of the one you're tracking to the seventh floor. However the moment it reached the seventh floor the other lifts are beginning to move up. The one farthest right is moving at an alarming rate!" _

"What?!"

"What is it?" Alexiel asked.

"They're trying to trick us, it seems."

**-x-**

"At this speed, we'll probably be there before they can spot us. And we'll be long gone!"

The lift on the far right was the one that Feena and Mona were on and using. With Mona being more experienced in understanding and controlling lifts, Feena had her tamper with the one that they were using to make it go faster than the other ones, hoping to cause some confusion higher up.

"Shouldn't we slow it down now?" Mona asked. "What if we go past the eighth floor?"

"I'm keeping count as we past each floor." Feena said. "We're only past the third one. Full speed ahead! Get us up there as fast as you can!"

"I'm not trying to break the lift!"

Meanwhile with Reina and Ragna, the former was the one controlling their lift as they headed upwards as well. She was keeping an eye on the thoughts of her allies during this as well.

_"Feena, you and Mona need to be prepared to take off as soon as you hit the eighth floor." Reina thought. _

_"Trust me, I'm ready." Feena responded internally._

_"Monika, for about thirty seconds I want you to put a halt into the lift that you and Mina are on once you pass the third floor. We'll trick them up even further by making them think that's the one we're definitely messing with."_

_"I'm on it." Monika said in her thoughts._

_"Chat, I hope you're not too bad now that you have to wait on the seventh floor."_

With the phantom thief in question, the lift he used was stopped on the seventh floor as planned. As expected, Iska did have imperial soldiers waiting around that area. Some of them were investigating the lift upon seeing that nobody was there. Others were searching the rest of the floor, seeing if the group had somehow immediately slipped into an area that they couldn't see, and were on the run. Chat Noir was hidden within the shadows of the lift, completely out of sight of the imperial soldiers.

_"It is quite entertaining watching them panic as they look for us." Chat Noir mocked in his head. _

_"You must be enjoying yourself then I take it." Reina giggled internally._

_"And you?"_

_"Ragna and I will be passing the third floor shortly. The same goes for Monika and Mina as well. Feena and Mona are still way ahead of us. But I'm sure if you've been paying attention, you already know this of course."_

_"I was not. I've been too busy laughing at the soldiers here."_

_"Of course you were."_

_"We're passing the third floor, Reina." Monika chimed into their conversation again. "I'll stop it now."_

With Monika and Mina, the former was the one mainly operating the lift. Though the two of them had roughly the same amount of experience, Monika was the one they chose to let move the lift. Mina was surprised when all of a sudden, Monika started to tamper with the lift in order to slow it down to the point where it would stop in between the third and fourth floor.

"Monika?" Mina questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... trying to see if we can confuse them up on the eighth floor." Monika answered. "If they're watching us then they might think we're playing games with them by stopping this one instead."

**-x-**

_"Now the one on the middle left has stopped moving!"_

Iska was still being informed of the situation.

_"It's not at any floor though."_ The soldier reported to her. "_It's just right in between the third and fourth floor. The lifts shouldn't be able to do that on their own. Someone must be tampering with it."_

"And the other lifts?"

_"The middle right is still on the seventh floor. The far left is moving at the correct speed while the far right is coming up faster than expected. It's already gone past the fifth floor and will be arriving shortly."_

"If all four of them are heading up, how are we supposed to be sure that they're coming to this one?" Juri asked.

"Mona was supposed to lure her to this one wasn't she?" Vira questioned. "Do you think something happened to her? Or could she have decided to turn and join with our foes?"

"If that's the case then I have no way of predicting where they could be." Iska answered. "Of course, the rest of the demon's little friends must be trying to toy with me. They're trying to make us confused as to where could he be!"

"You sound like you're positive that the demon himself will show up on this exact lift!" Alexiel responded. "What if they are playing with us and he's on another lift instead? He could go into hiding and we'll have wasted our time here!"

Iska wanted to respond but knew Alexiel was right.

_"The far right one is about to pass the seventh floor." _The soldier reports suddenly.

"We have no choice." Iska said. "Lady Alexiel's right. This is obviously a trick but if we don't split up we might miss our chance. Juri! You, Jick, Harper, and a few soldiers will rush over to the lift on the far right. Hurry! Cut them off before they can try and run!"

"Yes ma'am!" Juri saluted, himself, Jick, Harper, and a few others heading off.

"Lady Vira, I would like for you to leave the child here and get ready to head over towards the lift on the far left. With a few members of the royal guard with you, you should have no problem in apprehending them if they turn out to be who we're looking for."

"Very well." Vira said, handing Goblin Mage over to Iska.

"Lady Alexiel please get ready head to the middle left, the one that has stopped between floors. That one is more suspicious than the other two. Once it gets closer head there."

"I'll handle it." Alexiel said.

"The rest of us shall stay here and await whatever is lurking on the seventh floor below."

**-x-**

Reina and Ragna continued to wait as their lift went up normally, now passing the fourth floor.

"If I had to make a prediction, I would say now that they've most likely begun to split up and cover more ground." Reina said aloud, turning her head towards Ragna. "Ours is the most normal behaving one right now so we could have two possible options. A; We could face the worst of it due to us behaving so calmly, which could be suspicious to many. Or B; We may have the least troubles due to the way the other three lifts are behaving. They might suspect us as normal civilians and that we split up into groups of three instead of four."

"Just be prepared for whatever." Ragna replied. "We're playing a huge gamble here, you know."

"Yes, yes. I'm well aware."

_"Alright, a few more seconds and Mona and I will be on the eighth floor!" Feena said in her head._

_"Excellent." Reina thought. "Good luck to you Feena. I hope that you manage to avoid any troubles. From the forces awaiting you on the eighth floor and from the woman inside of the lift with you right now."_

_"I'll be alright!"_

_"I believe in your confidence. Monika, you and Mina may begin moving once again. Normal speed, please."_

_"Alright." Monika thought._

Monika soon went back to tampering with the lift once again.

"Is now a good time for us to move again?" Mina asked.

"I'm sure we've caused some confusion if they're watching us." Monika responded. "We should get moving before we attract too much attention."

"That is a good idea."

_"Chat Noir, now's your cue." Reina continued think. "Is your lift clear or are soldiers still there?"_

_"Inside, it's all me." Chat Noir responds internally. "Right outside, I've got two of them standing guard in case someone comes back. I bet they won't be expected for it to start moving all of a sudden."_

_"Are you sure you're clear to move it?"_

_"Relax. I won't even need to come out of the shadows. Is it time for me to head up?"_

_"It is."_

_"Then I'll do just that."_

With Chat Noir, the shadowy cat that he has with him appears on the lift via any shadows on said lift. Walking over to where it could be controlled, the cat messed with a few things like it was playing with a cat toy. Soon, it was able to mess around enough to the point where the lift started moving upward. As it did so, the two soldiers were alerted to this and turned around, surprised to see that the lift was apparently moving on its own as the cat disappeared.

"It... It's gone..." The first soldier said.

"How is that possible?" The second one questioned.

As it started to head for the eighth floor, Chat Noir momentarily appeared from the shadows on the lift.

_"And just like that, I'm heading up." He thought._

_"Being a thief, pulling stunts like that must be second nature to you huh?" Ragna asked internally._

_"Precisely."_

_"Alright, go time!" Feena exclaimed in her head. "Good luck everybody!"_

_"You too." Monika responded._

_"Don't let yourself get caught." Ragna said._

_"I'll be there shortly." Chat Noir comments._

**-x-**

Back on the eighth floor, Iska was still trying to get a grasp on the situation, repeatedly communicating with the upper floor that can keep an eye on the lift.

"It's on the move again?" Iska questioned.

_"Yes ma'am!" _The soldier reports once again._ "Middle right is heading up right now. It'll arrive shortly. The far right has arrived at the eighth floor while the left lifts are moving at normal speeds. Their arrival isn't expected yet."_

"Right." Iska turns to the others. "Our target lift is about to arrive. If they're truly here then get ready to capture them. If not, be ready for any surprises. Expect anything and everything."

The rest of the army all steeled themselves as the lift started to approach them. Hearing the sounds of a lift rising, they knew that is was right there and was about to stop on the eighth floor. The lift proceeded to do just that. When it arrived however, everyone looked in surprise as they saw nobody aboard it, causing everyone to have a confused look on their faces.

"There's nobody there." Aglovale said.

"That can't be." Iska said. "There must be someone hiding there."

Two soldiers walked over to the lift that just showed up. Walking around and looking in every part of the lift. They quickly came up empty-handed, not finding any clues or seeing any person attempting to hide.

"Nobody's here." One of the soldiers responded.

"It must have come up on its own." Another one said.

"That's impossible..." Alexiel stated. "Unless someone higher up is controlling them, then it shouldn't be able to come up on its own."

"Is this your doing?" Iska asked the soldier she was communicating with.

_"No ma'am." _He responded. _"I'm not controlling the lifts whatsoever. I'm just keeping an eye out."_

"If you're not doing it then who could be?"

"Allow me to answer your questions."

Everyone snapped to the moment they heard someone's voice speak to them from the lift. Appearing from the shadows and walking out in front of them all was Chat Noir, who was holding a black ball with tiny ears poking out of it. Predator tensed up as she recognized the object in his hand, quickly covering her eyes using her right arm. Goblin Mage looked up and noticed Predator doing this, figuring that something must be up. She proceeded to do the same.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Let me introduce myself." Chat Noir stated. "Hello." He then flicked the black ball forward, towards the army in front of him. "And goodbye."

The ball exploded in a flash of light, that blinded everybody who laid eyes on it.

"M-My eyes!" Iska panicked, letting go of Goblin Mage.

"The hell did you do to us?!" Alexiel exclaimed, dropping her zweihander as she rubbed her eyes.

Chat Noir didn't say anything to the blinded opponents. He walked between them and made his way over to Goblin Mage. The girl uncovered her eyes as she felt him kneel down and tap on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm an associate of Feena's." Chat Noir said. "I'm here to take you back to her."

"Really?" Goblin Mage asked. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"She's fine." The phantom thief extended a hand out to the little goblin girl. "Come on. Let's go and meet up with-"

The two were interrupted as out of nowhere, Predator and came in and kicked Chat Noir square in the chest, knocking the phantom thief a good distances away from Goblin Mage. The assassin grabbed the girl and then hopped back towards the building she was on. As Chat Noir got up, he saw where Predator was and that she had Goblin Mage with her. While he wanted to see if he could help, he knew if he stuck around longer that everyone would recover from his surprise attack, and that they would be able to get a good look at him. He sighed, and vanished into the shadows.

"Wait! Don't go!" Goblin Mage called out before Predator covered her mouth.

"I think my vision's starting to return..." Vira said as she started to feel around for the sword she dropped. "What happened? What's going on?"

"Where is that kid?!" Iska questioned, able to see decently again. "Did he-"

Predator jumps and leaps down in front of Iska with Goblin Mage in her hands.

"He got away, and he almost managed to take her with him." Predator answered. "Take her to the eighteenth floor. If he managed to get this close to capturing her, then she needs to not be here less the rest of her friends return to take her back."

"But without me down here!" Iska exclaimed. "You need somebody to guide you!"

"We'll be find on our own. We just have to surround them once they're on this floor and capture them that way. We don't need to rely on you the entire time. We're all capable warriors."

"Tch... Alright, fine."

Iska takes Goblin Mage away from Predator, the little girl trying to break free as Iska walked to the lift. While keeping a tight grip on the goblin girl, Iska used the lift and headed upward towards the eighteenth floor, planning to wait at the castle for the time being. Knowing that they would have to spread out now, everyone split up, going along with Iska's previous plan and heading out to those positions.

Meanwhile near another lift, Juri, Jick, Harper, and other soldiers had arrived at the one that came up too quickly. When they got there however, they did not see anybody on the lift. Looking around, there was no one suspicious nearby.

"Dammit, we were too late!" Jick exclaimed.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Juri said. "Harper, keep an eye out here in case they try and come back."

"I'm on it." Harper responded.

"Fan out, the rest of you. They're here somewhere!"

The soldiers all head out and start investigating the rest of the floor.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Feena and Mona had ran somewhere into the populated areas of the floor. The two were moving through the streets while trying to not make eye contact in fear somebody will notice them.

"Why's she taking me into the streets of the eighth floor?" Mona thought as she followed after Feena. "Of course... If we're in a populated area then I can't try and take her by force or else I'll look like the villain. I-I know as a soldier I would have the right to, but..."

"Hey. Mona." Feena said, getting her attention. "See anyone looking for us?"

"N-No! Not at all!"

"Phew. That's good. Now we just gotta figure out how do we get over to where they're waiting for us originally and-"

_"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I have some bad news." Chat Noir said internally._

_"Eh?" Feena questions._

_"What happened?" Monika asked._

With Chat Noir, the phantom thief was hiding between two buildings. Looking around, he saw several imperial soldiers all over the area searching for him. On the building directly above him, he could see Predator perched and looking around as well.

_"I tried to see if I could rescue her on my own." Chat Noir explained. "I almost managed to get her away, but Predator saw me coming. Now they're all aware that I"m here and I can't check on where she is anymore. Especially with Predator watching me. I have a feeling she knows exactly where I am now too."_

_"You're pinned down already?" Ragna asked._

_"Not exactly pinned down. But trying to make an escape right now would be quite difficult. I'm not saying it can't be done."_

_"Please just sit tight for the time being." Reina thought. "Don't let them catch you, but don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves. We'll see what we can do when we get there."_

Ragna and Reina's lift was closing in on the eighth floor, the two ready to get going as soon as the lift stopped.

"I didn't count on Predator being so vigilant." Reina sighed, leaning against the side of the lift. "This might not go so smoothly as I thought it would."

"Then be prepared to fight as soon as this thing stops." Ragna said.

"Hm..."

Reina spun her pen around and turned it into her scythe. She then suddenly placed her hand on the blade of Ragna's large sword, gripping it to the point where it cut her hand, blood leaking down over Ragna's sword.

"Hey, the hell are you doing?" Ragna asked, surprised.

"Oh nothing." Reina answered, using her blood to write a spell on the head of her scythe. "I just needed some ink to write with. Now do me a favor and stand behind me once we get up here."

On the eighth floor where the far left lift would arrive, Vira was waiting around the area with a total of three royal guard soldiers with her. They were mostly lax for the most part as they waited to see what was coming up from the lift. Hearing the sounds of the lift approaching them, they all hopped to attention and quickly surrounded the area. As the lift came up, the soldiers were greeted to the sight of Ragna and Reina on the lift, the latter holding her scythe and standing there with a big smile on her face.

"I should've known." Vira said. "Of course I run into you."

"It's him!" One of the royal guards said. "That's the demon!"

"And... a maid?" The second one questioned.

"Hello there." Reina greeted. "Please. Be a sweetheart and move out of our way."

"You think a maid can order around the royal guard?" The third royal guard soldier mocked Reina. "Drop your weapons and come quietly."

Ragna was prepared to strike if need be but was held off by Reina gesturing to him to let her handle this. The maid mercenary tilted her head slightly to the side innocently and answered.

"Very well." She responded, her innocent smile turning into a creepy, mischievous smirk. "If you insist."

Reina removed her hand from the top of the scythe, letting it fall towards the ground blade first. As it fell, the phrase "ソニックブーム" (Sonic Boom) could been on the head of the scythe, written in Reina's blood. As the scythe's blade hit the ground, in front of Reina was a large sonic boom. A loud blast went through the area directly in front of her, knocking the soldiers and Vira back away from herself and Ragna. Soon, she and Ragna stepped off of the lift, the spell on her scythe disappearing afterwards.

"Shall we see if we can find our friends?" Reina asked with a giggle.

"Right." Ragna answered.

Meanwhile around that same time, the lift on the far left had also arrived, Monika and Mina being greeted to Alexiel and a total of five soldiers.

"It's been a while." Alexiel said, specifically towards Monika.

"Can't say I'm pleased to see you." Monika responded.

"Prime Minister!" Mina spoke up. "Is it true what they've told me? About how the imperial army went as far as to kidnap a child in order to lure them all up here?"

"I wish it weren't. But it's true." Alexiel sighed.

"...I see." Mina nodded. "Then I apologize in advance for this."

Alexiel and the others all tensed up for whatever Mina was about to do. With a sudden movement, Mina flung several bottles of water into the air and sliced them open with her sabre. She then controlled the water, sending it forth as a large blast that knocked back the soldiers in front of them. Alexiel managed to stand her ground but was backed to a wall by the sudden attack. After the water died down she tried to move again, but found herself unable to. Looking down, Alexiel saw that there was a small amount of ice around her feet, frozen to the building behind her and to her legs. She was temporarily frozen as Mina and Monika ran past her and the other soldiers.

"You there! Stop!" One of the soldiers called out to Mina. "You're an imperial soldier! The hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Consider this my resignation!" Mina responded. "I refuse to be part of an army that would pull such a tactic! Especially on those who were considered the citizens that we're supposed to protect!"

"Back on your feet men!" Another soldier exclaimed, getting up as the water that knocked them down was drawn back to Mina. "Free the Prime Minister, and chase after those two immediately!"

"Yes, sir!"

Three of the five soldiers quickly took off after Monika and Mina in an attempt to catch up to them. The remaining to soldiers got to work trying to break the ice holding Alexiel still. While they were doing this, the redhead was left to her own thoughts.

"I..." She thought to herself. "No. This is all to defeat him... I have to remember that..."

**-x-**

"They're over here, come on!"

Meanwhile within the city, Juri, Jick, and Harper managed to finally locate where Feena and Mona had run off to. As the two in question dove into the city, the soldiers were forced to chase after them. This of course, caused a disturbance among the people, which made it that much harder for them to catch up to them.

"People, please! Clear the streets!" Juri tried to order around the people nicely.

"Come on! Move it!" Jick used more force to try and push himself through. Though he kept his weapon on his shoulder, away from the civilians.

"I said clear a path!" Harper fired his rifle into the air, getting some of the people to move out of his way as he proceeded through the crowds of people.

Feena and Mona continued to run through the crowds, pushing their way through as they try to shake off the three soldiers. It didn't help that at the same time, other soldiers were starting to close in on them as well. As she dragged Mona along by her hand, Feena looked right and left as she was looking for a safe route in order to escape.

_"Well, I'm not making any progress!" Feena thought. "What about you guys?"_

_"I'm laying low." Chat Noir responded._

_"We've got them distracted after the two of us." Monika said internally. "But there' s no way for us to separate and try to see if we can find where Goblin Mage was moved too."_

_"We're in no position to change tactics as well." Reina added._

_"So much for our plan." Ragna sighed. "Think we should try and get out of here?"_

_"No dice." Chat Noir answered. "They've blocked off my lift. Chances are they've done the same to all of the others. If anything, our best scenario would be to find somewhere we can regroup."_

_"Where would that be?" Feena asked. "Everywhere I turn there's another soldier waiting for us. And moving through the crowds of people isn't exactly as fun as getting out of here in one piece."_

_"Maybe we can use that however..." Reina thought. "That's it! Feena, let us know your exact location. Signals, signs, anyway possible. Let us know where you and Mona are exactly-"_

Without hesitation, Feena let go of Mona's hand and skid to a stop, causing the latter mentioned girl to fall over in surprise and hit the ground. She held her crossbow upward and fired up into the sky with one of her explosive arrows. The arrow went off, creating a signal in the air of the city that everyone could see, be they friend or foe.

_"Everyone and their dog probably saw that and they'll be on top of me any second now." Feena said internally. What next?"_

_"Keep running." Reina answered. "I have a general idea of where you are. Stay somewhere within at least twenty meters of that explosion. The rest of you head in that area as well. I should be able to help us all rendezvous from there."_

_"I can read your mind, but I can't tell what you're planning Reina." Monika thought._

_"I'm afraid that there is no plan this time. I'm going to have to improvise as we run away from our pursuers."_

_"That's reassuring..."_

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

_**BAM**_

_**BAM**_

**_BAM_**

**_CRASH_**

Back underground, Albert and Grena had followed the new pathway they found for quite sometime. Soon they managed to find an area where through a small hole, they could see light shining down from above, which after investigating proved to be where the sinkhole is. Though, they also took note that the light was coming from far away as well, indicating that the area they were in wasn't high enough for them to get up. Breaking through several layers of rock, Grena managed to cut a path fully to the sinkhole. She and Albert both arrived at an area that was higher than where they started, but still wasn't high enough for them to fully get out.

"Well this is just wonderful." Grena said sarcastically. "We're doing a little better than when we first got here."

"It's better than nothing." Albert said, looking around. "From the looks of it, we managed to beat that horde of demons here as well."

"So this is what comes down to huh?" Grena cracks her knuckles with a smirk on her face. "At the end of the day, we've gotta have a showdown. You, me, and hundreds of demons trying to rush to the surface."

"I was hoping to find a way to stop them without having to come to this. But at the very least, the two traps that we pulled are bound to have weakened their numbers by a great amount. Maybe there's a chance that we can actual do this. The two of us might actually be able to save Goldenia from below."

"And if we aren't?"

"Well..." Albert sweatdropped. "Let's... try not to think like that shall we?"

"Yeah, sure." Grena smirked. "Point is. We're gonna stay here and not let a single thing get past us."

"It's all we can do. Maybe if we can take out enough of them, we can intimidate the remainder of them into surrendering, and get them to fly us back to safety."

"Yeah, that's if we can do this. And then that's if we don't kill every last one of them that can fly. Otherwise, we're screwed out of that plan."

Albert sighed. "You're right about that. Maybe after all this is over you can dig us a tunnel to the top? You're strong enough to break through these rocks easily you know."

"You're crazy, you know that? Do you know how long it would take for me to dig a pathway that would lead all the way to the top. If anything we'll die of starvation before I can really get started."

"Well, you don't seem to have any ideas."

"That's... because I can't think of any way to actually get out of here on our own. I'd like to. I wouldn't want to put my trust in intimidating enemies or anything. Heh. If only we could cooperate right now. Who knows. If we work together we might come up with a solution."

"You might be right..." Albert turns to face Grena and holds out his hand. "Then how about we turn this into a competition to help motivate us to win?"

"Competition?"

"Whichever one of us can defeat the most demons will be the winner. If I win, I want you to try and be more trusting of people, starting with me. We'll start by working together once we've cleared them all out."

"...Alright fine." Grena held out her hand too. "If I win, then you become a mercenary with me. The two of us managed to survive this long working together. If we went into business together, we'd make one hell of a profit."

"Don't I still win in that case?"

"That all depends on whether or not I split the earnings fifty-fifty with you."

Albert smiled as the two shook hands, confirming their wager. They were promptly interrupted all of a sudden as the sounds of somebody clapping could be heard. Looking behind them in the way they came, they saw the mage demon walking out from the pathway that Grena created, her companion following right behind her, walking beside her once they emerged from the narrow pathway. Albert had his hand on his sword while Grena held her fists up as the girl approached them. The mage demon didn't say anything to them at first. She looked upward as the moonlight from above was casting down into the sinkhole below, illuminating the area.

"So that's the surface world up there..." She said in awe. "It looks amazing. Even from down here I'm at a loss for words. What about you, Tau?"

Her companion Tau was also staring up, not making any noises in response.

"A... kid...?" Grena said, slightly confused.

The mage demon then turned to face Albert and Grena.

"Hey!" She called out. "You two are humans right?"

"Yeah?" Albert responded.

"Mind taking me up there? I wanna see the surface world."

"We can't even get back up there ourselves." Grena responded. "And even then, why the hell would be bring a demon along when all of you are trying to invade Goldenia?"

"Ah, I could care less about that." The mage demon shrugged. "I'm just tired of being trapped underground. I wanted to see the surface world. I wanted to see what humans and Gods were all about." She then holds her staff out in front of her. "Oh well. Excuse me. I can let myself up."

The mage demon was interrupted by a fireball cutting across her eyes, courtesy of Grena.

"Didn't you just hear me?" The chained mercenary asked. "I'm not letting any demons reach the top of this sinkhole. You're gonna have to get through us, and frankly, I'd prefer not to pick a fight with a little kid you know.

The mage demon blinked as she looked at the two of them. She then sighed, and looked up with a serious expression. Holding her staff towards the two, she tilted her hat. Albert and Grena were both ready for the moment she tried anything, while Tau was growling at the pair of humans.

"Alright, alright." She said. "If you insist."


	27. Dual Desperate Situations

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXVII: Dual Desperate Situations**

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

As Albert and Grena found their way back to the sinkhole, the two were prepared to stand their ground right in this place. They had every intention on stopping the demonic forces from reaching the surface to invade Goldenia. As they were prepared to fight them off by any means necessary, the two were approached by somebody. The person in question was a demonic mage and her companion that followed with her. The mage in question was dead set on heading to the surface for her own personal reasons instead of for invading Goldenia. However not wanting to immediately trust her, Albert and Grena were prepared to attack her if need be. In return, the demonic mage was also prepared to fight them, not wanting to let them stop her from reaching the surface.

"You know, we could all just head up to the surface together." The mage demon said, rocking back and forth as she now held her staff behind her. "I've got all kinds of magic so I could easily help the two of you out of this place. You don't wanna be stuck underground forever do you?

"Of course not." Albert answered. "But you're most likely non-trustworthy and are trying to device us."

"You have no proof!"

"You were with all of those demons back there when we first showed ourselves in front of your kind." Grena pointed out. "I saw you. For all we know, they could've been the ones to put you up to this. So like hell I'm just gonna believe a damn thing you say."

The mage demon looked away from the two for a moment. "Well, I can't really argue when you throw that logic at me." She then shrugged. "Alright. I get it. You don't see any reason to trust a demon like me and for that reason we can't just all agree to let me waltz on up to the surface and look at the world above the caves."

"While you're certainly more human-like than the others, yes." Albert replied. "You're suspicious. I can't just allow you to leave. But if you think you can make us change our minds, then by all means. I can't stop you from talking."

"That's... not really one of my strong points, though. I'm still young. I don't get all this negotiating and bargaining stuff."

"So there's nothing you can say to make us change our minds, huh kid?" Grena said, folding her arms.

"The name's Rita, Old Lady." The mage demon responded.

"Old lady?!"

Albert held his hand out in front to keep Grena from rushing in.

"Rita, is it?" Albert started to say. "If you can at least tell us your name, then perhaps could at least make an attempt to give us a reason to trust you to behave yourself outside of the sinkhole."

"Why are you people suddenly talking to me like I'm a little kid?!" the mage demon, known as Rita groaned. "I'll have you know I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

"I've been taking care of myself since I was a kid. Your point?" Grena said, actively shutting down Rita's argument.

"Argh! You're no fun!"

"We'll stop treating you like a child unintentionally, alright?" Albert cuts in. "Just both of you, try not to break out into a fight right now. If Rita doesn't want to fight, then we shouldn't make her unless necessary." He then turns his head to face Rita. "And for that reason, we need you to take. Anything you can say will be nice to hear."

"And don't try to get smart with us and go off on an unimportant tangent either." Grena added on.

Rita sighed. "Are all humans like this?" She rubbed her head with her hand that wasn't holding her staff. "Alright. alright. I guess I'll give it a shot. Let's see here... Well, for starters I'm just really interested in the human world. I'm a half-breed. Half man, half demon. I've seen the demon part of the world down here and..." Rita shivers in disgust. "It's awful. I'd like to get away from those guys if I'm being honest. So can I go now?"

Albert and Grena sweatdropped. She wasn't kidding about talking not being her strong point. While she did get straight to the point, she also gave as little info about her as possible before asking to leave.

"Think you could tell us a little more?" Albert asked. "For starters, where are your parents? Wouldn't they want to come with you?"

"Doubt it." Rita answered. "They died a long time ago."

"I see... My apologies. I didn't realize-"

"Don't sweat it. I didn't care for them anyway. Talk about them all you like. It won't bother me."

"Don't care for them?" Grena asked surprised. "What the hell do you mean you don't care for them?"

"I mean I don't care for them. Heck, I can't even remember what they look like. All I know, is that one of them was human. And so that's where I came from."

"So you're going to the world above because you want to know what was your human parent's life like up there?"

"I don't know if they were ever up there, but I just wanna see what humans are like. I'm willing to bet they're better to hang with than these demons." Rita looked away and muttered. "Hopefully they're not as annoying as you two are."

"We can hear you, you know." Grena said with an annoyed expression.

"Anyways, are we done here?"

Albert and Grena looked at one another, the two realizing that Rita wasn't going to talk about herself in much detail that would make them trust her easier. The mage demon in question hadn't even talked about whether or not she should be trustworthy. While they did feel some sympathy for her being a half-breed as she claims, they weren't set on just letting her go past them.

"It was nice learning about you and all but..." Albert started to say. "We can't just let you pass."

"So that's how it is huh?" Rita sighed. "Alright. Guess we'll just have to fight for my freedom then."

"You know, if you hold tight here and let us deal with the rest of your demon friends or joined with us, then we might be willing to let you go peacefully once we've taken out all your back up."

"Normally, I'd be alright with sitting on the sidelines." Rita spins her staff around and points it at the two. "But technically, the demons back there are like the family that I don't want in a way. They practically raised me when I wasn't raising myself so I feel like it would be a good thing to repay them. So I guess that I should at least try to weaken you two for them." Rita tilted her hat downward as Tau growled. "Alright. I don't wanna do this as much as you don't, but here we go. So prepare yourselves, I guess."

Grena cracked her knuckles. "You wanna get up there so badly, you'll take us on by yourselves instead of waiting for your allies to come and back you up. You've got some major guts if anything. But you can't just go up there without a fight."

Albert sighed, as he hoped to avoid all of this. "Looks like we don't have any other options."

"Nope."

That was the last thing Rita said before she dragged her finger across her hat. Ready to go, she and Tau both ran forward to engage Albert and Grena. Grena smirked as her fists became engulfed in her own flames. She charged at the demonic mage ready to start throwing her fiery punches. Albert followed after her, keeping his guard up as he drew his sword. As Grena and Rita approached each other, several light yellow glyphs started to appear on the sides of Rita and Tau all of a sudden. Before Grena realized it, the demonic mage and her companion had switched from running to her, to running on air at an angle, glyphs appearing in front of them and then disappearing behind them. Confused, the chain wielding mercenary momentarily let down her guard. The demonic mage and her companion then both leaped away from the glyphs they were running on and towards Grena. Tau leaped onto Grena's shoulder and back up into the air while Rita spun around and kicked Grena in the face, knocking her to the side. As Tau landed on the ground, the companion soon had to leap back into the air as a bolt of lightning struck the ground, coming from Albert's hand.

Rita was about to focus her attention on Albert as Tau landed on her shoulder. Suddenly, she was alerted as she could see Grena moving out of the corner of her eye. Looking behind her, Grena had spun back up and threw out a kick that sent a wave of flame diagonally to the demonic mage. She quickly ducked, and then held up her staff in front of her to block a swing from Albert's sword. Spinning her staff around, she managed to move Albert to the side as she got back up, then held her staff behind her as it collided against Grena's fist, a mini explosion kicking up due to this. Spinning her entire body around, she manages to block both Albert and Grena's attacks from in front and behind her using her staff. Tau suddenly lunges at Grena's leg, biting the woman to get her attention off of her Rita. It works as Grena lets off of Rita in order to force off Tau, who jumped away from leg in response. This allowed Rita to spin her staff around to try and knock away Albert. As she knocked his sword away however, he spun his blade around and sent out a wave of lightning towards his opponent. Rita dodged the attack, and then ducked underneath a swing from Albert's sword.

The two found themselves clashing against each other one-on-one now. Coming into a deadlock, Albert and Rita pushed their weapons against one another to try and get the upper hand. The demonic mage found herself losing severely in this instance as her opponent's physical strength was far superior to hers. Albert was pushing Rita backwards as the two clashed against each other. Seeing how much she was being pushed back, she had no choice but to force her way out and gain some distance between.

"_Vento Tormento_ (Wind Cannon)!"

A large burst of wind shot out of the head of Rita's staff. The demonic mage shot herself backwards to the side in order to get away from Albert, who stumbled forward as he didn't expect her sudden getaway. Launching herself into the air, another spell glyph appeared behind her. Rita landed feet first on the glyph to stop herself and then kicked off of it to launch herself back at Albert. The two's weapons clashed once again as Rita came back to the ground. Rolling before picking herself up, she backed out of the way another swing from Albert's blade. Spinning her staff around, the demonic mage then held it out in front of her.

"_Fluctus Terrae_ (Earth Wave)!"

Rita's staff started to glow as the earth underneath it begin to shoot up as a giant earthen wave shot out of the ground, crashing straight into Albert and knocking the man a few feet back. As he fell, Rita was looking to use this as a chance to rush him. But before she could do so, she found herself on the defensive as Albert fired a spark of electricity from his right hand. She then tried to go on the defensive again. However by the time she was ready, she was surprised to see that Albert had already recovered after firing that last blast of energy, and that he was already right on top of her about to attack with his sword.

"He's so fast...!" Rita exclaimed.

Meanwhile Grena was busy sent wave after wave of flames at Rita's companion, Tau. Due to its small size, Tau was quite agile and could easily avoid all of the chain wielding mercenary's attacks. It moved in close and then lashed out a Grena using its claws to swipe at the areas of her body that her clothes were not covering. Feeling the sting from Tau's claws, Grena growled and continued to push through the pain. Slamming her fist on the ground she created several pillars of flames all around her as Tau lunged in for another attack. The companion found itself being knocked back by the sudden blow. As it recovered, Grena rushed at Tau, turning herself into a fireball as she rolled towards Tau. The companion jumped over Grena's first rush, to which the chain wielding mercenary changed course and went back on the offensive again. Missing the second time, she came to a stop and turned to face her opponent. Looking at her arms she noticed that a light burn mark could be seen.

"Damn it." She said. "This is really difficult without my chains at full- ACK!"

Grena was interrupted as Tau suddenly jumped on her and bit her, sinking its teeth into the side of her abdomen.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Grena exclaimed. She pushed against the companion to try and force it off, only for Tau to sink its teeth down even more. "Shit, it's getting worse! I said get off! This hurts like hell!"

Grena ignited her hands and aimed at Tau. Before it could jump away, Grena fired a blast of flames from her hands at the same time Tau let off from biting the side of her stomach region.

Meanwhile Rita found herself rolling along the ground after she was knocked back due to a kick from Albert. As she got back up, he was already right next to her with a knee to the gut, stunning her as she stumbled back. Albert suddenly moved behind her with blinding speeds. By the time Rita turned around, Albert elbowed her in the jaw, knocking her back once again. As he moved over for another attack, Rita managed to hold up her staff to blow this one as she pulled herself up. Rita tried to get some distance once again, but Albert's speed was more than she accounted for. Fortunately for her, she was able to still block whenever he swung his sword, as his speed seemed to slow down some when his arms are swinging his weapon. Rita was forced into a melee fight against Albert, colliding her staff against his sword. Looking for an opening, she danced around her staff to perform a roundhouse kick but Albert moved out of the way. He attacked from behind to which Rita managed to lean back and duck under. She thrusts her staff forward and landed a shot into his gut, catching her opponent off guard. Stepping back, she pointed her staff at Albert once again.

"_Flamma Altilium_ (Flame Battery)!"

Two balls of fire shot out of Rita's staff and towards Albert. As he recovered from the gut shot, he manages to dodge the first fireball and parry away the second one using his sword. Rita then rushed to him, spinning her staff around as it lit aflame. Albert was put on the offensive, dodging flames left and right as Rita spun her staff around as she approached him. He attempted to back dash quickly in order to get away, and fired a spark of lightning towards Rita. The demonic mage dragged her staff along the ground and sent a burst of flames towards her opponent, countering the lightning blast from Albert. The lightning user then used this as a chance to rush in and attack the demonic mage while she's off guard. Moving in close, he brought his sword down diagonally from the left. Rita held her staff out above her, but was still knocked to the side due to Albert's strength. As she quickly recovered, she fired another ball of fire from her staff, which Albert avoids with ease. He catches Rita with a slash to the side, forcing her to stumble back.

As Rita caught her balance once again, she then saw Tau skid over beside her from behind. Looking back, she saw Grena coming down on the two, holding a large fireball in her hands. Throwing it towards Rita and Tau, she then shot herself downwards after it.

"_Gravitatis Tormento: __Deinceps _(Gravity Cannon: Forward)!"

Holding her staff upwards, Rita caused a large purple glyph to appear in the sky right behind where the fireball Grena launched would fall. As the fireball fell past this glyph it was suddenly launched in a different direction, sending it towards Albert as the glyph disappeared. The lightning user avoided the redirected attack and rushed at Rita, while Grena was coming down on her at the same time. Quickly, a glyph appeared under Rita's companion Tau, the companion suddenly sinking into the glyph until it was gone, the glyph vanishing as well. Rita managed to narrowly avoid a slash from Albert's sword. She then held her staff out and parried off Grena's fist, a miniature explosion being kicked up as Grena landed on the ground.

The two were prepared to rush and attack Rita who stood in between them, looking back and forth. Grena went in first, throwing several punches and kicks that Rita proceeded to block using her staff, spinning it around rapidly to use the head to block the chain wielding mercenary's attacks. The demonic mage then stood her pole upright and spun around it, attempting to use the momentum to land a blow on Grena. She threw several kicks and end with a punch, which were all avoided. Quickly, she held her staff up and blocked against Grena's fists slamming down. Rita threw a punch into Grena's abdomen and caught her off guard. She then spun around and held her staff out to block an attack from Albert's sword, then proceeding to jump and duck under two more slashes from the sword wielder. Spinning her staff around, she blocked more attacks from Albert swinging his sword. The demonic mage managed to stun the sword wielder momentarily by poking him in the head with the bottom of her staff, just in time to defend from a flaming kick courtesy of Grena.

"Flame Driver!"

"Electron Blade!"

Grena spun around again and prepared to bring her left leg down upon her opponent. As she did so, her leg suddenly became engulfed in flames, allowing her to bring it down with even more force to take down the demonic mage. Albert gripped his sword with both of his hands, the blade suddenly being surrounded by electrical energy. Swinging it back, it was clear to see that his blade was full of electricity. He rushed at Rita, bring his blade down with the intent to end this as well. Rita looked back and forth between the two coming at her from both direction. Quickly she spun her staff around and held it horizontally, allowing her to block both attacks. As they all collided Rita groaned loudly as she felt herself being pushed down. The force of Grena's flaming kick was pushing down on one end, and Albert's strong, electric strike wasn't helping the demonic mage either. Dropping to one knees, Rita was breathing heavily as she still managed to keep them from fully defeating her. With one burst of strength, she manages to spin her staff around and force Grena and Albert to be knocked to the sides. Not wasting any time as she realized that taking them both on was suicide for her, she sprung back up and pointed her staff at Grena.

"_Stiria Chorus_ (Icicle Dance)!"

Before Grena could recover, Rita's staff had a light blue glow around it as several glyphs quickly appeared in front of her. All of a sudden, icicles started to fire out of these glyphs, striking and impaling Grena in multiple places. As the fire wielder screamed in pain from the attack, the glyphs disappeared and reappeared behind Grena and fired more icicles. The glyphs then did the same thing multiple times in many different directions. Grena was struck all over and could not find time to avoid or counter against this. In the midst of this, Rita suddenly came at her with the head of her staff now sporting an icicle on the top. Dancing around as the icicles continued to be fired from the glyphs, Rita slashed at the fire wielder with her icicle staff, striking her in multiple spots. Soon, the icicle on the staff melted and the glyphs disappeared. Just in time, as Rita had barely managed to jump over one of Albert's attacks. Grena however, wasn't okay after that assault. The chain wielding mercenary had dropped to all fours as blood was pouring out of all her wounds. She attempted to ignite flames all over her body in order to burn her wounds from the icicles closed so that she could continue fighting.

Rita spun her staff around and ran forward in an attempt to strike Albert, who easily went on the defensive using his speed to his advantage. He then spun around and swung in sword for a counterattack. Rita spun her staff around and blocked using the head of it. She then managed to narrowly avoid a blast of lightning from Albert's palm. A glyph appeared beside Rita as she then jumped into the air onto it, now at a ninety-degree angle. She jumped off of the glyph and swung her staff horizontally, managing to strike Albert across the head. As she landed, she then had to dodge out of the way as the lightning user swung his sword and sent a wave of electricity towards her in response. Facing Albert, she grabbed hold of her hat in one hand and pointed the head of her staff at her opponent.

"_Terrestria Trabes_ (Terrestrial Beam)!"

Her staff started to grow a brownish color as it suddenly fired off a powerful blast towards Albert. The sword wielder was struck by a blast that felt like it contained a powerful force that felt like a giant island had just collided with him at high speeds. Albert was knocked back a great distance, being knocked into Grena and send her flying backwards as well. The two crashed against a wall and then fell to the ground, both injured thanks to Rita's powerful attack. As the two of them slowly started to pick themselves back up, they looked up and saw Rita using her glyphs to run up into the air above them. As she was positioned almost directly over them, she flipped into the air, spinning her staff around as she did so. She was right above the two of them and proceeded to aim her staff downward as she was prepared to use another attack. Albert and Grena steeled themselves for whatever the demonic mage was about to do next.

"_Gravitatis Semen: __Descendit _(Gravity Seed: Down)!"

Rita fired off a circular wave from her staff that struck the area all around where Albert and Grena had fallen to. At first it seemed like the spell that Rita used did nothing, prompting the two to look around confused. Suddenly the ground underneath them started to shake vigorously. Looking around they could see a good portion of the ground that they were standing on starting to collapse and fall downwards. Seeing this, the two immediately tried to move in order to get to higher ground before they fell with it. However the moment they did, they suddenly collapsed to the slab of ground they were stuck on as well. Grena tried to pull herself up the most, to no avail. The same happened with Albert.

"What gives?!" Grena exclaimed. "I can't move for shit!"

"That spell of hers..." Albert groaned. "It's messing with gravity! Not only is it forcing us down, but this entire piece of rock is going to fall too!"

Just as Albert predicted, the slab that the two were stuck on suddenly started to fall and slide down the wall of the sinkhole. The two found themselves being sent back to the bottom while Rita walked down slowly via her glyphs. After keeping an eye on the two of them for long enough, she turned around and started walking upward with the intent of going to the surface. Grena growled as she watched her get away. Using all the strength in her body, she conjured up another fireball within her left hand. With one large push she managed to look up and move her arm, throwing the fireball straight at Rita in an attempt to knock her to the ground along with them. As the demonic mage was walking, she heard the fireball approaching her and slowly turned around. She gasped and jumped off the glyphs she was walking on, holding her hat as she was falling a couple of feet. Quickly, she recreated her glyphs once again, allowing her to stop falling and stand in midair. The demonic mage watched as Grena was once again taken over by the force of gravity, unable to attack and heading straight down along with Albert.

"Well..." Rita said, smiling. "That was surprisingly entertaining." The demonic mage started to walk down after Albert and Grena, seemingly intrigued by the two. "I had no idea that humans would be capable of performing such amazing feats like that."

Appearing on her shoulder via another glyph was Tau, who sat obediently upon its master's shoulder. Rita pets Tau with her free hand.

"We'll head back up after this Tau." She said. "I wanna go check on them real quick."

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

_"Alright, which way now?"_

_"Keep heading forward! I can see you two from here!"_

With the group back on the eighth floor, things had not managed to go as they planned. Ragna, Monika, and Feena had gotten the help of Mina and Mona, alongside Chat Noir and Reina, in order to rescue Goblin Mage after the Imperial Army kidnapped her. As they arrived on the eighth floor, the plan that they had come up with seemed to be completely thwarted. Goblin Mage was moved to the eighteenth floor where the main castle was located. Imperial soldiers were now completely aware of the entire group being located on the eighth floor. This forced the gang of seven to run into the populated cities and find a building to hide in. As of now, the only ones who were still out on the streets and being chased were Ragna and Reina. The imperial soldiers were not far behind them, the two attempting to push their way through the crowded streets to find out where the rest of the group was hiding.

_"How the hell can you see anything with all these people in the way!?" Ragna asked internally to the others. "We can barely see ahead of us so we're following your instructions you know!"_

_"I know that!" Monika responded in her thoughts. I'm telling you, you're close! Just keep straight. You'll come up on the building that we're hiding in eventually. I'm sure of it!"_

_"By any chance, is it a large, two-story building on this street by any chance?" Reina asked._

_"It is. We're hiding in one like that"_

_"Then I hope that this is the same one."_

Spotting a building that matched the one Monika and Reina pointed out, the latter accompanied by Ragna made a beeline for this building. Their progress was slow due to the amount of people moving throughout the floor. Thankfully, the two managed to move through fast enough that nobody was able to try and get to Ragna or really recognize who he is. Though they did occasionally hear people actually recognize him, constantly saying things in response. Suddenly as the two started to pass by this building, they stopped as they saw Chat Noir's hat waving around in the opened door hole. They knew that this had to be the building they were looking for. Quickly running in, they managed to reunite with the rest of the group. Feena and Chat Noir quickly shut the door to the building they were hiding in.

"Where'd you guys ever find this?" Ragna asked as he looked around.

"The building itself looked like what seems to be the interior to a large restaurant. Though the place currently looked like that it was beyond business hours, but it wasn't abandoned. Tables and chairs had been put up. There was a bar counter that had been cleaned off, locks being on the cabinets behind the counter. The doors to places such as the kitchen were all locked. There was a nearby staircase that led to a room upstairs, though it was also locked.

"I've been here before." Chat Noir replied. "I saw Feena running towards this place and figured we could hide here for a while once she got in."

"It took me a while to break through the lock though." Feena added on, carrying two of the chairs to put in the way of the door. "Now that the lock's broken, there's no way that it'll hold up if they manage to find us."

"Which I'm afraid is most likely to be soon." Reina sighed. "They were dangerously close to us when we made a run for this building."

"What do we do now?" Mina asked.

"Do we know where Mage is?" Ragna asked.

"I can only assume that she's somewhere on a higher floor now." Chat Noir answered. "They most likely moved her upwards to keep us from reaching her easily like I almost managed to do."

"Great. Now we've got to head even further up."

"What if they catch us...?" Mona asked in a worried tone. "What do you think that they're gonna do to us?"

"There's no telling at this point..." Monika responded with a sigh. "We have a chance to catch our breath so we need to use it for as long as we-"

Monika was interrupted at the sounds of banging on the blockaded door. The group all jumped to attention the moment they heard the banging from outside.

"Already?!"

_"I heard someone in here!"_

_"The door's not locked but we can't get through. Someone's got to be in here!"_

"They're way too quick...!" Reina scowled.

"We've gotta figure something out!" Feena said, moving a table in the way of the door.

"We'll hide upstairs." Chat Noir said, pointing to the locked door on the stairway. "Give me a few seconds. I'll have that lock picked in an instant."

"Please hurry!" Mona exclaimed.

As Chat Noir went to picking the lock so that they could get upstairs, Ragna and the others started stacking up a barricade in order to keep the imperial soldiers out of the building till they could get away. After they created the barricade, they also used themselves to reinforce it for the time being, though the imperial soldiers were also giving it all of their might in order to open this door. Suddenly the group heard a faint whistle from above. Looking up, Chat Noir had managed to open the door to upstairs and signaled them to quickly come up. Leaving the barricade, they all ran upstairs immediately, Mina shutting the door as she was the last one.

The area upstairs appeared to be some sort of storage room, with a two windows that led outside. There were several crates and boxes all in the storage room as well. Looking around, Ragna found the heaviest box and placed it in front of the door they just came through. Feena slowly made her way up to the window and looked outside. She went wide eyed upon seeing what awaited them.

"Be honest." Reina said to her. "How bad we looking at?"

"Real bad." Feena replied. "Soldiers have the door completely surrounded. What's more is that I can see Alexiel, Aglovale, and Vira all out there as well. We're practically surrounded with no route to escape. Most likely Predator's somewhere where I couldn't see her too. We're held up in here and if we try anything we're more than likely to be caught."

"So we have lost, it seems..." Mina said.

"Hey, Chat Noir." Ragna said to the phantom thief. "You're used to being in impossible situations. How the hell should we get out of here?"

"Well I know how I would get out of here." Chat Noir sighed. "But I don't think you guys would be able to move through the shadows like I do. So they'd catch you with ease."

"What about your abilities, Reina?" Feena asked the maid mercenary. "Don't you have some type of power that could I don't know, make us invisible or something? Anything so that we can't be seen?"

"I'm learning about the Reaper's powers everyday..." Reina said as she looked down. "I don't know how to do anything of the sort as of right now."

"There has to be something that we can do to get out here!" Mona panicked. "If we can't get out of here, they'll catch us and then we'll all be in trouble! There's no telling what they'd do to us, especially Mina and I considering we're traitors to them now...!"

"Mona, please! Don't panic!" Mina exclaimed, trying to calm her sister down. "We'll get through this... I know we will..."

"I hate to admit it but it looks like the only way to get out of here is to give up." Ragna said in a defeated tone. "It hurts like hell to give up to these guys but... If there's a chance we can get up there an rescue Mage..."

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this..." Feena sighed. "We were so close to leaving, and I just had to fail and lose to Predator..."

"Don't be sorry." Mina said. "It's not right that you should be the one apologizing when it was your friend who stolen."

"...Feena." Monika suddenly said, having been quiet since they got into this storage room. "Can you take a look outside for me? One more time."

"Huh?" Feena said confusedly. "Okay?"

Feena took one more peek outside, trying to stay out of sight. As she did so the group started to hear the barricade downstairs being broken through and the soldiers filling into the restaurant.

"Monika? What's the point of this?" Feena questioned.

"Do you see anything right outside the window?" Monika asked. "Like a latter or a balcony or anything of the sort?"

"There's an emergency latter hanging right below this window. Why? We can't all just climb out and run away."

"You don't have to. I'll be the one to climb out here. You guys will be able to walk right out the front door once I'm done."

Everyone turned to look at Monika, shocked.

"The hell are you on about?" Ragna questioned.

"If I can get out of here alone, then I can sneak off and cause a disturbance somewhere else on the floor. If I can do that, and I let them find me, they might think that you all will have to be somewhere near me, and not here. I'll lead as many of them as possible on a wild goose chase, and the rest of you can sneak off to one of the lifts. Get up to one of the higher floors and try to find Mage."

"That's ridiculous. You're asking us to run away and leave you down here alone. Don't you realize you're asking to be caught?"

"I've said it before, I don't want to lose any of you. You all have your whole lives ahead of you and they don't need to end here, whether they were good or bad. Allow me to be the one who takes this risk and could possibly be arrested for all of this. Me, and me alone."

"You have a life to live too you know-!"

"I'm fine with throwing mine away for this."

"What?!"

"Monika, don't say that!" Feena exclaimed. "you can't go at this by yourself! Let one of us come with you! We'd have a better chance at getting away that way."

"I can't do that." Monika responded, shaking her head. "Get ready to run, all of you."

"But-!"

"Allow her to do what she wants." Reina cut in. "These are the words of a woman who's willing to put her life on the line before she lets anyone else. She doesn't want to see us possibly perish out there and so she'll risk perishing herself. What we need to do, is make sure that she doesn't have to pay a heavy price for this plan of hers. And we can do that by finding Feena's friend."

"...Monika..." Mina said. "You're a brave woman. You remind me so much of Mena with that bravery." Mona was surprised to see Mina say that. Mina walked over and then grabbed Monika's right hand with her own. "If we get out of this... no, WHEN we get out of this. I want to take you up on your offer earlier."

"Mina..." Monika said surprised. "You mean..."

Mina nodded. "I'll come with you and look for my sister's murderer that way. "

Monika smiled and shook Mina's hand. "Then I'll make sure to come back in one piece after all this is over."

"Me too."

Mona looked away from the two as the agreed on this. The girl was trying to hide how she truly felt, seeing as her sister was basically turning against her and the rest of the imperial army for good this time. She was afraid that she might lose Mina. Though as much as she tried to hide her disapproval, everyone else in the room picked up on this from her facial expressions.

"Alright." Monika said to everyone as she let go of Mina's hand. "Let's move!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Monika made her way towards the open window. Holding her hat and having her sword and peacemaker around her waist, she leaped out and jumped out the window, grabbing hold of the ladder underneath it. As she was about to try and take off, she suddenly noticed a large billboard on top of one of the nearby buildings. Looking down, she could see that the imperial soldiers and prime ministers were all near that building as well, along with civilians. Hanging onto the ladder with one hand, she pulled out her peacemaker and aimed at the supports keeping the billboard upward. Quickly, she fired off two round from her weapon, and hugged the ladder against the wall to try and stay out of view.

**-x-**

Near the building around this time, the imperial soldiers had been patrolling the area as several other soldiers were storming into the restaurant that the others were hiding in. Civilians were also constantly asking the imperial army about what was going on, and even trying to get to speak with the prime ministers. The soldiers managed to keep them back however. While that went on, Alexiel, Aglovale, and Vira were all waiting around to hear back from their soldiers. The three of them didn't have anything else to really do at the time as they believed that they had cornered the group. Alexiel was sitting on the ground, her back against the building where the billboard was stationed on. Aglovale had been standing next to the same building with his sword drawn and pointed down. Vira had been walking around the area, trying to pass the time. The three had been mostly quiet until Vira yawned and started to speak, breaking the silence.

"Why must they waste time like this?" Vira said while stretching her arms. "They are in there, right?"

"The soldiers were sure that they saw two of them head in there." Alexiel said. "We've searched the rest of the city, there isn't many places they could be. What are they hoping to accomplish by delaying the inevitable?" The redhead clenched her fist. "Especially that one..."

"If they're truly in there then we'll find out soon." Aglovale commented. "For now, we just have to be patient."

"Vengeance cannot stand waiting forever." Vira and Alexiel both said, both for different reasons.

Aglovale sighed in response. "My level of tolerance most likely will expire before their patience."

Suddenly the sound of two gunshots rang out above them all. The three quickly held their hands on their weapons and were alert. Looking around, they didn't see the source of the gunshots. All of a sudden, they heard the sound of metal scrapping above them. Alexiel looked up, and saw the billboard above them starting to fall forward, and completely fell off the building and headed towards the ground. The imperial soldiers quickly ushered the panicking civilians out of the way, trying to move as many as they could in a short time. Before it could hit the ground, Alexiel dropped her zweihander and held her hands up, catching the billboard with her hands. The weight of it managed to make Alexiel fall to one knee upon catching it. However, she managed to push it back up with ease.

Aglovale and Vira quickly cleared out the area in front of Alexiel in order for the redhead to have somewhere to drop the billboard safely without anybody getting hurt. After all of the people including the two of them were out of the way, Alexiel dropped it forward. The billboard fell right in front of her, hitting the ground away from everyone else. The drop of the billboard and the panicking of the people attracted many of the imperial soldiers to come into the streets, leaving the restaurant alone and walking away from it.

"What the hell happened?!" Vira asked, looking upward. "Why did that billboard suddenly fall?"

"Those gunshots must've been aimed at it." Alexiel stated, then turning to the soldiers. "Whoever aimed and fired at the billboard must be nearby. Find them!"

The soldiers quickly started to spread out and search the floor for the attacker. A few of them stayed near the restaurant for the time being per Vira's orders. Alexiel and Aglovale ran off as well to search the floor.

**-x-**

Monika was looking down from the latter that she was on, and saw the multitude of soldiers outside starting to spread out. She hopped up to where she could be seen through the restaurant's storage room window. Looking at the group, she gave them a thumbs up before letting go of the latter and jumping up to the roof of the building using her abilities with wind. Looking around, she didn't see anybody positioned on any of the nearby roofs. Looking around and keeping her head low she dashed and jumped off the restaurant's roof and onto another building. Continuing to look around, she was picking and choosing her paths based on how many soldiers she could see searching around in that area. Hopping between several buildings, she managed to stay out of sight and was about two to three buildings away from the restaurant. Looking around, she noticed another building nearby that was taller than the one she was on. Looking through the windows, she squinted her eyes to try and determine whether or not anybody was inside the building and near the windows. Lying down for a good half a minute, she was able to determine that if she were to fire at the windows on the two highest floors of the building, she wouldn't put anyone at risk of getting hit. Quickly she aimed her peacemaker and fired four shots, hitting four of the windows on the top floor.

Afterwards, Monika quickly jumped to another building beside the one that she was on. Looking down, she could see that several soldiers that were searching near the area around the restaurant were brought over to this building instead. Their area of search had expanded, and she could see that even Vira had to leave from near the restaurant. Knowing that her strategy of drawing them out was working, she continued on, and made a run for the buildings behind her. Dropping down afterwards, she landed on the ground behind a building that was a good distance away from the restaurant.

"If I can keep making them think that there's something going on here, then I should be able to lure them a good distance away from everyone." Monika said to herself. "I just have to keep causing problems and lure them out.

Monika looked up and then fired off several rounds into the air. This got the attention of many people and a few soldiers in the area. Before she could be seen she ran into a nearby alleyway, allowing part of her to still be seen as she went into the alley. Due to this, people were able to point out to the soldiers that they had seen someone walk into the alleyways very quickly. Before she could be found, she jumped up to a nearby building using wind, and held onto the roof. She was dangling down as she watched the soldiers search the alleyway and then quickly pulled herself up. By now, she had attracted attention to a wide area, to the point that the imperial army were bound to be spread out looking for her.

"That should be enough of a distraction." She said. "Now, it's time to really get their attention."

Monika leaped off the building she was on and was moving right above the streets, plain for all eyes to see. The soldiers all looked up and saw her flying through the sky towards another nearby building. With her now having their attention, she made it look like she was attempting a getaway and started running across several buildings. Monika gathered the attention of many people as she ran around. By this time, the imperial army was completely spread out and trying to catch wherever she would be. Arriving at a building with a latter going all the way to the top, that is where she decided to stop. Monika stood proud atop this building and stared out into the people approaching it.

**-x-**

"Prime Minister! It's one of the fugitives! We've spotted them!"

Meanwhile, the word of Monika being spotted had gotten to the ears of Aglovale, Vira, and Alexiel. The three all being nearby as they couldn't seem to find anything in the places they searched.

"Where is she?" Vira asked.

"She's been cornered on a building north of here." The soldier reported. "She doesn't seem to be making any attempt to try and get away. She's just standing there."

"She's trying to bait us for something." Aglovale stated. "Chances are, we were close to finding them, and now they've managed to get away. They've started to cause trouble around in an attempt to lure us somewhere. And she's playing the key role."

"But if we don't go after her..." Alexiel wondered.

"Then our last plan may have just gone out of the window." Vira answered. "We'll leave the soldiers here to keep an eye on where we originally thought we had them cornered and then we can go see what she's up to."

"Very well." Aglovale agreed.

Alexiel only nodded. The three quickly ran over to where they had been informed where Monika was.

Meanwhile back at the restaurant, the number of soldiers within the area had shrunk drastically. At this time, there was only about four soldiers left, three of them wielding swords while one of them carried a musket. All of them were wandering around on the ground level as they couldn't breach the storage room. Because of this, they found themselves lounging around. The soldiers had let their guard down after not hearing anything coming from the storage room. They had taken off their helmets and were just hanging out, conversating.

"Man, why do we have to sit around here?" The first soldier complained, sitting in a chair he leaned against a wall. "There isn't a single peep from anything that's upstairs. They probably left already. We're just wasting our time, y'know?"

"I don't see why you're complaining." The second soldier said, searching around the kitchen. "It just means less work for us. Just wish I could find a key to the fridges around here. I'm starving."

"I could use the time off." The female soldier commented, leaning against her musket. "I'm not used to having to be up this late at night."

"All of this is crazy anyways." The second female soldier said, cleaning off her helmet. "Did they really need to call this many of us in just to handle such a small group?"

"Apparently the imperial army's been having trouble catching these guys for a long time now." The second soldier said.

"There has to be some reason that they're struggling." The female soldier suggested.

"Ain't no way they've been giving them that much trouble." The first soldier replied, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. "We're the largest kingdom of Man there is in Riverbrandt and with one of the largest military forces in the world. Imagine how shitty our reputation would get if Goldenia is getting screw over by a couple of random punks, am I right?" The soldier lit the cigarette he placed in his mouth.

"Who knows?" The second female soldier said in response. "All I know is we have some time off to-"

"What do you four think you're doing?!"

The four soldiers were all interrupted at the sounds of a voice coming from the entrance. All turning around and standing up at attention, what the saw was Mina standing in the entrance, her rapier pointed down at the ground.

"Who's..." The first female soldier started to ask.

"Newly appointed Captain in the Imperial Army of Goldenia, Mina." She stated. "All personnel have been ordered to search the eighth floor for our targets and yet I find several soldiers sitting around in such a relaxed state. Why are you four lounging around in this restaurant!?"

"Ah, crap-!" The soldiers all quickly stood in a line as they realized who they were in front of.

"But Captain, we were told to stay here and guard this area in case they came back." The second soldier said. "We were uh... told that our enemies were supposed to be upstairs but we haven't heard anything."

"Nonsense!" Mina said. "They would've found a way to have escaped by now with how you've all been lounging around. Do you people want to be responsible for possibly endangering an entire kingdom?!"

"N-No, Captain!" They all said.

"Then get moving! The areas around here have been searched out already, so link back up with the main unit and get back to searching this instant!"

"Wait a minute, but then why are you here?" Asked the first soldier.

"I said get back to searching!"

The soldiers all gulped at the harsh and demanding tone Mina spoke in. "Y-Yes, Captain!"

Without hesitation, they didn't even bother to wait for the last question asked to be answered. The four soldiers all saluted and quickly ran off to catch up to the rest of the imperial soldiers, putting their helmets back on. Once they all left, Mina sighed deeply and put her rapier back in its sheath. She then walked up to the door to the storage room and knocked lightly on it.

"Alright, the coast is clear." She said.

As she started walking back downstairs the door opened. Soon Chat Noir, Reina, Ragna, Feena, and Mona all came out of the storage room.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd actually be able to pull that off." Feena said, complimenting Mina.

"Honestly, I still think that my idea would have been more efficient." Reina commented.

"If we had went along with your plan that would involve a greater possibility of getting into an unnecessary fight." Mina stated to Reina. "The point of all this is to get out of here and rescue Mage."

"For someone who specializes in assassination you sure love choosing the non-stealthy options." Ragna added on.

Reina only sighed and rolled her eyes. "That aside, whatever stunt Monika's pulling isn't going to hold their attention for long. We need to get up to a higher floor as soon as possible."

"There's no waiting for her is there?"

"If we wait, they're bound to catch us."

"But." Chat Noir interrupted. "There's no way that I would expect her to be able to escape such a large army single handedly. Some of us will have to stay behind here to make sure she's alright. Just in case."

"Are you volunteering?" Feena asked.

"I am. I'm also volunteering Reina as well."

"Excuse me?" Reina questioned, though she was ignored by the phantom thief.

"The two of us will stay here and make sure that Monika can successfully get away should the imperial army be after her."

"Wait a minute, I never agree to-"

"Meanwhile, you four will have to go up without us. If all goes well, then we'll come and join you. I would say hopefully our assistance won't be needed, but I think we all know that it will."

"Are you sure the two of you will be alright?" Mina asked.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" Reina asked.

"Hush maid." Chat Noir responded, walking off. "Come along now."

Reina was quite angry at the phantom thief just outright ignoring her through that conversation and then not even giving her a chance to speak. She was making several gestures as if she was trying to choke the boy from behind. Finally she groaned and sighed, following after Chat Noir.

"Let's get going too." Ragna said. "Longer we stay in one place, the chances are they'll get caught and us along with them."

"Right." Feena nodded. "We don't have time to waste."

With that said, the now group of four proceeded to head out as well. The four of them were looking to silently make their way towards a nearby lift and head upwards to the highest floor, hopefully to find and rescue Goblin Mage.

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

_**CRASH**_

Back underneath Goldenia, the sounds of a large chunk of earth crashing near the bottom of the sinkhole rang out through the underground caverns. Due to Rita's gravity attack. the ground that Grena and Albert were both standing on was forces straight downwards, crashing someplace near the bottom of the large sinkhole that had been opened up on the first floor. Looking down at the large chunk, Rita was slowly walking down to it using her glyphs as a makeshift staircase, her companion Tau riding on her shoulder.

"I don't see them getting back up." She said to herself, trying to see what was the deal with her opponents after that attack. "They're very tough. So I don't think a fall like that would just do them in. And my spell should have worn off by now so they're definitely able to move again. I wonder what they're up to..."

Before Rita knew it, she suddenly saw a large fireball spinning around and rolling around along the walls of the cavern. Looking at it, she noticed that it was making her way straight towards her, coming up and spinning around on the wall to get as close and as high up as possible. Not use what they're up to, Rita just held out her staff and prepared to use another ice attack against it.

"_Stiria Chorus_!"

As her staff glowed light blue, several glyphs appeared once again and fired icicles straight at the fireball. The moment she did however, the fireball stopped rolling around on the walls and leaped upward towards her, going over the icicles. Just then, the fire died down and concentrated in one place, revealing that the fireball was actually Grena making her way back up towards the demonic mage. The chain-wielding mercenary held her right hand out as all of the flames that she was using gathered there. She lunged inward and slammed her flaming fist into Rita's abdomen, making the girl shriek in pain. Grena, along with with Rita and Tau were all sent flying down to the ground below at high speeds. Just before they hit the ground, Grena let up and allowed for the two to fall on ahead of her. Seeing this opportunity, Rita spun around and landed on her feet, Tau also landing on its feet as well. Preparing to attack to attack Grena again she held out her staff once again.

This time however, she was stopped as her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind and yanked back. Looking behind her, she saw that Albert had gotten hold of the arm she was holding her staff in and held it tight. Suddenly a large amount of electricity coursed through the sword wielder's body, going straight into the arm that was holding Rita. The demonic mage screamed as her body was electrocuted, unable to pull herself away and was forced to endure the pain. Tau attempted to try and stop Albert, but was then picked up by Grena as she held him in her arms to keep him away. As the electricity stopped, Albert released her arm. Rita collapsed to her knees and fell to the ground, now resorted to being on both her hands and knees as she breathed heavily to try and recover. Before she could, Albert grabbed her arm and picked her back up off the ground, holding her without shocking her. Rita's hat fell off as she was pulled off of the ground. She also dropped her staff as well.

"If you give up now, we'll stop this." Albert said. "But if you try anything I'll strike with a jolt of electricity more powerful than the last."

"I'm not just... gonna give up on going to the surface world..." Rita groaned, breathing heavily still. "I'm just one girl... Can't you overlook me?"

"Considering how you've been able to take on the two of us by yourself the chances are you'll be a threat to Goldenia as well." Grena replied. "And there's still no way for us to just suddenly trust you. If we let you go now, you might be just deceiving us. Who knows? You could transport all your buddies down here to the service or wreck havoc across the kingdom single handedly. You'll definitely give the Imperial Army a run for its money."

"I-I swear... I'm not interested in that...!"

"I want to believe you but I don't want to take any chances." Albert said, then looking at Grena. "How long are the chains that you have left?"

"They're not that long." Grena answered. "Why?"

"Let me see them. I'm going to tie her arms up for the time being to keep her out of the way."

"Fine by me."

Before Grena could hand over her chains however, the two dodged out of the way as an arrow soared past their faces, Albert letting go of Rita and Grena dropping Tau in the process. Looking in the direction, they saw the cause of the arrow walking out of one of the pathways that led into the other caverns. Coming out of that pathway was an army of skeleton soldiers, being led by a skeleton wearing shiny black and red armor, complete with a black helmet that had a red mohawk on the top of it. It was wielding a long, silver and black sword and black shield with a demonic emblem on the front of it.

"Oh, crap..." Grena said, going wide eyed. "Don't tell me they've made it here already..."

"So..." Rita started to say, groaning as she attempted to get up while using her staff as a cane. "Looks like they're the first ones to make it here."

"Found you!"

As if on cue, coming from the same entrance another group of demons rushed out, most of them having wings and being able to fly. The one leading them was the red demon from before. Flying out, they all landed on the ground, on the areas around and above where Albert and Grena were standing.

"So this is where you humans ran off to eh?!" The red demon said loudly. "Where's this 'mighty army' that was supposed to be waiting out here for us, huh?!"

"Well looks like my bluff isn't going to work this time..." Albert said.

"Yeah, so what we lied?!" Grena exclaimed. "Doesn't mean we can't kick your asses with just the two of us!"

"Look around you!" The red demon exclaimed while laughing. "There's two of you and around one hundred of us! Sure you got rid of the bunk of us using that explosion and electric shock from earlier, but now look at you! You're outnumbered fifty to one, and girly here looks like she's tired you out!"

"You..." The skeleton leader said in a raspy voice, pointing at Rita. "Well done."

"Yeah, I... owed you guys for taking care of me..." Rita groaned, starting to recover. She started using her glyphs to help herself and Tau walk upward away from Albert and Grena. "I'm out... You're on your own."

"Where do you think you're going?!" The red demon questioned.

"I payed you guys back for... taking care of me all this time. I don't have any reason to be down here anymore. So... see ya-"

Rita was then interrupted as she was pierced in the side of her chest by an arrow fired by one of the skeleton archers, shocking Grena, Albert, and Tau. She stumbled around on her glyph for a bit before it vanished, causing herself and Tau to fall off despite how far she walked upwards. As her companion howled during the fall, the two of them were suddenly caught as Albert rushed to where they were about to fall and jumped into the air, catching her before she hit the ground. Grena then rushed over as well as Albert removed the arrow.

"Rita!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?!"

The demonic mage was just breathing heavily as blood was slowly pouring out of her wound. Grena attempted to use a small amount of fire to try and stop it, causing Rita to wince and make a face that showed she was in pain. Grena tried her best to make it as painless as possible for her.

"You bastards...!" she scowled at the demonic army surrounding them. "She's one of yours! How could you!?"

"That's what you get for trying to walk out on us!" The red demon answered.

"No one is allowed to just walk away and turn their backs on us, even with her efforts." The skeleton demon responded. "I was hoping she would've been smarter than this, and not repeat her parents' mistakes."

"What?!" Grena questioned.

"You people killed her parents?!" Albert exclaimed.

"Hey why are you yelling at us like we're the bad guys here?!" The red demon asked the two. "Think about it. Imagine if those two took their child and managed to get onto the surface before we're ready. Then they'd be able to figure out that something's up if a bunch of people just came out of nowhere, or worse if they caught them coming from underground! If she gets up there before we have the chance to deal with you two, then who knows?! That threat of yours might actually be true and we'll be dead before we can even leave the caves!"

"Call us monsters if you must." The skeleton demon said. "But what we did was out of kindness. Without our support, there is no way that they would have been able to live a life of peace in Goldenia. Had they escaped, they would've been subjected to all sorts of horrors that mankind can show. The crimes of our forefathers has only deepened the hatred and discrimination of demonic kind. To the point where the only conclusion is that in order for us to have a life to live in Riverbrandt... We must overthrow and destroy the two realms that have influence across our home world."

"If what you're after is peace then you should've tried to come up with a solution outside of an invasion!" Albert responded. "If you decided to act with more decency than this then you could've come to Goldenia and peacefully tried to come to a solution to all of this. I'm sure if you laid down your weapons then the kingdom would be bound to want to-"

"No. I doubt they would." Grena said, cutting him off.

"Huh?"

"Remember what I told you? Humanity's just as selfish as demons are. There really isn't any getting along between either of the three realms. Even if they were to try a peaceful approach, Goldenia wouldn't accept it. Look at Ragna for example."

Albert wanted to say something in response. However, he knew that Grena had a point about that.

"I can see why they'd go this far." Grena said, looking at the demonic forces around them. "But at the same time, I couldn't give less of a shit about that than I do now. You killed your own kind, and then went as far as to try and take out Rita just because she was heading up before you were ready."

Grena winced slightly, her injuries from several of Rita's attacks still affecting her greatly.

"I don't give a damn what your reasons are anymore." She stated, clenching her fists. "If you think that you just try to kill a young girl like her and get away with it, then you've got another thing coming. I ain't letting any of you, regardless if you can fly, get up to the surface!"

As Grena said all of this, Tau was rubbing its head up against Rita's hand, the demonic mage still being held in Albert's arms. Her companion flinched slightly when it felt Rita's hand move, and point towards her staff which was very close to where Tau was standing. Realizing what she was asking for, it quickly turned around and grabbed the staff in its mouth, carrying it over to Rita.

"You've all got guts, I'll give you that." The red demon said. "But don't think that you can take on the whole lot of us in that state! Alright boys! Let's mop the floor with these two and then get on out of here!"

"Kill them." The skeleton demon ordered.

Albert and Grena steeled themselves. The former held onto Rita in one hand and had his other hand gripping the hilt of his sword, ready to fight. The latter held up her fists and stood in a fighting stance, waiting for the demons to get close to her. The skeleton forces charged from the front with their weapons brandished and ready to kill, while the demons that could fly charged at them from every other angle, having sharp claws ready to tear into anything. Before they could reach the two however, Rita suddenly shot upward and got up from out of Albert's arm, surprising him and Grena. She quickly pointed the head on her staff downward.

"Sanitatem Lux (Healing Light)!"

Before anyone knew it a small energy field of light that blinded Rita, Albert, Grena, as well as the entirety of the demonic army, bring all of them to a halt within an instant.

"What in the?!" The skeleton demon exclaimed.

"I can't see shit!" The red demon yelled.

As the light died down, everyone's ability to see soon came back to them. Along with this, Albert and Grena suddenly felt like they hadn't been fighting whatsoever. It felt as if their energy had returned and in Grena's case, her wounds seemed to have healed up as well.

"I... I feel great..." Albert said surprised.

"Did she just... heal us?" Grena questioned.

"Change of plans, Tau."

Everyone's attentions turned towards the demonic mage in question. Her injuries she sustained from both fighting Albert and Grena along with the arrow wound seemed to have healed entirely. She was standing back upright with her staff in hand, and Tau standing right by her feet, growling at the demonic forces around them. Rita then looked up with a smile.

"Looks like we've got a couple of debts to pay down here before we can go to the surface." She said.

"Wait, did you really just heal us?!" Grena asked.

"Sure did.

"What do you think you're doing girly!?" The red demon asked in an angry tone. "You really think you can just ditch us and join a team with the odds against them?! Are you an idiot!? What happened to all that paying us back nonsense you were-"

"I DID pay you back. I took it upon myself to fight the two of them, and I gotta say; They put up one heck of a challenge for me and Tau. So with that cleared out of the way, I don't really have a reason to want to take part in this anyway. That was, until I had to pay back these two for what just happened after I was shot down by you guys."

"If that's the case, then your debt ends with that healing you did." The skeleton demon spoke.

"True." Rita gestures to Grena. "That fulfills my debt to her for trying to heal my wound earlier." She then points at Albert. "But for him, I still owe him for saving me when I was falling earlier. And what better way to do that than to save him from all of you now eh?"

"What?!"

"And to top it all of, the girl here did save Tau as well." Rita smirked as Tau was growling angrily at the demonic forces. "So consider this my friend paying back these humans as well."

"So you're turning against all of us for something stupid like that?!" The red demon shouted.

"Hmm..." Rita scratched her chin before answering. "Yeah. Sure. Why not? I didn't like you guys anyway. Especially you, you flying asshole."

"Oh, why you good for nothing little-!"

"Yo, redman!"

The red demon was interrupted by Grena suddenly shooting herself up to him using her flames. Before he could react, she grabbed hold of his face and fired a burst of flames out of her hand, firing him into the rocks above the demonic forces. Looking up, everyone could see the red demon was not moving and stuck in the wall. They realized that right then and there, Grena outright killed him. The chain-wielding mercenary then landed on the ground back where Albert, Rita, and Tau were.

"Anyone ever told you that you're too goddamn loud?" She asked the demon she just killed, then turned to the demonic forces ahead of her. "So, who's next to end up just like that one?"

The demonic forces were all surprised for a moment, but all of them didn't hesitate to regain their composure and rush at the group of three. Albert held onto his sword with both hands. Grena punched her fist into her hand and then gestured at the demons to come at her. Rita smirked and pointed her staff at the army of demons coming to her while Tau looked ready to jump at them the moment they came. The three of them plus Rita's companion were about to take on an entire army of demons hellbent on vengeance.


	28. Flight and Fight

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXVIII: Flight and Fight**

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

"So they did come..."

Monika kept her position on top of a building within the eighth floor. People were swarming around the area just to get a look as they wondered what was going to happen next, while at the same time the imperial army rushing to surround the area and capture Monika. Around that time, it wasn't long before the prime ministers and Alexiel all arrived. The three of them only looked up at the woman who baited them out. Monika didn't say anything, waiting for them to make the first move. Finally Alexiel was the one to speak up.

"You have our attention." She said. "Now what?"

"What's the matter?" Monika taunted. "You're just going to say something to me and not even attempt to catch me?"

"You're practically surrounded. Even if you were try to run there's no way that you would be able to escape. Wherever the rest of your group is, it won't be long before we find out where they are located. All of you will be captured by us momentarily."

"How about I give you the chance to speed that up?"

"...Excuse me?"

"You're looking for the others aren't you? I could take you right to them if you wanted to negotiate."

"Wait a minute." Vira interrupted. "Are you trying to convince us you pulled all of this to get us out here, just to say you wish to negotiate with us?"

"Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe." Aglovale said.

"I don't blame you." Monika shrugged. "Of course, my goal was to make the negotiations on my terms after my demands are met."

"What do you want from us?" Alexiel asked. "Chances are we won't be able to fulfill it when you've met your fate, but I'll hear you out."

"It's simple really." Monika readied herself to take off. "Just catch me. If anyone can do that, then sure I guess I can help you guys in finding the others."

"Catch you? What? You want us to run around and play tag with you?"

"You know that I'm your best league to finding Ragna and the others. And I'm not telling if you don't try and catch me first."

While Monika said all of this, a couple of soldiers were starting to climb up a ladder on the building that she was standing on. Able to hear the sounds of them climbing, she still stayed in one spot waiting for Alexiel and the others to respond. Meanwhile with Alexiel and the others, they were still thinking on what would be the best choice of action in this situation.

"This is almost certainly a ploy." Vira muttered.

"Vira, you and Aglovale head back to Castle Vallera." Alexiel said. "If this is a ploy then we need to be prepared for anything."

"That's awfully well thought out for you."

Alexiel ignored Vira's last comment before speaking up to Monika. "Alright fine. I'll play along with this. But if anyone of the Imperial Army of Goldenia manages to catch you, you had better be prepared to talk. Are we clear?"

Monika smirked. "That's all I needed to hear."

Monika then jumped backwards and flipped through the air. She landed on top of the head of the soldier climbing up the ladder then bounced off as she backflipped through the air once again, landing on another building as she took off running. The first soldier was thrown off balance due to Monika and fell downward, knocking down the second soldier as well. Alexiel watched as Monika was running away via the buildings and quickly took off as well. Using her mirror blade shards she started to form a partial staircase so that she could climb up and chase after Monika. As she made it to the building she was on, Monika quickly jumped off onto another building and continued running, Alexiel following right behind her as she ran and jumped off as well. Other imperial soldiers started to scramble and follow after in the same direction Monika and Alexiel went while others were trying to figure out where she would go next in order to surprise Monika. Aglovale and Vira started walking over towards a lift in order to head up to the eighteenth floor. The normal citizens living on the eighth floor were still quite excited and frantic after everything that just happened.

_"Move now!"_

While all of that was going on, the rest of the group had still been in communication with each other due to Reina's spell she placed on herself, Ragna, Feena, Chat Noir, and Monika. Seeing as the Imperial Army had pretty much scattered, Monika alerted the group via thoughts that they should be able to proceed now. Despite the floor still being filled with people wandering the streets, they were aware that if they moved quickly as possible and tried to blend in then they should be able to sneak through the city mostly unnoticed and reach the lifts. With that in mind, Ragna, Feena, Mina, and Mona were making their way out into the streets while trying to keep their heads low. Meanwhile, Chat Noir and Reina were both tailing after Monika and the Imperial Army of Goldenia.

_"You know," Monika started to say internally as she ran. "You two don't need to follow after me. I can handle myself."_

_"You'll never know when you might need an assist though." Chat Noir thought. "It would be better to have the support now than not have it when you need it."_

_"I just need to keep my eyes peeled and don't stop moving. If I can do that, then the Imperial Army won't be able to catch up to me. The two of you need to head back to Ragna and the-"_

_"Look out!" Reina suddenly interrupted. "To your left!"_

With Reina, the maid mercenary was following after Monika in secret on the ground. As she was running between buildings to stay out of sight, she looked up and noticed a shadowy figure leaping from building to building and heading in Monika's direction. Contacting her via telepathy, Reina was able to alert Monika of the impending danger. As the girl turned to her left she saw Predator closing in on her, the assassin coming at her at alarming speeds. Seeing this as well as Alexiel right behind her, Monika knew this could be trouble.

_"Shit...!" She said to herself. "I completely forgot about Predator!"_

Monika stopped running and started skidding to a stop as she turned herself to the left where Predator was coming from. She started running again and hopped over onto another building, heading straight towards Predator. The assassin has her claws extended as she's ready to strike. However as Predator leaped over another building to get to Monika, the girl shot herself higher up using wind and leaped over Predator. Landing on the building behind Predator, Monika continued to run in order to escape. Predator landed on the building Monika was previously on and used her claws to skid to a stop so that she could turn around. Not wanting to let her target get too far ahead, she started running after Monika once again.

Alexiel in the meantime had also come to a stop as Monika changed course. She then hopped off the building she was on and started running in the air after Monika, making a makeshift road using her mirror blade shards. Looking to her right, she could see where Monika was running to. The redhead held out her hand towards Monika and summoned more mirror blades to use as projectiles. The mirror blades were sent straight at the blonde haired girl. As Monika saw the attack coming towards her, she was forced to both run and dodge Alexiel's attacks while trying to stay away from Predator at the same time.

_"Ah crap, I didn't think that this pursuit would be so hard to get away from!" Monika thought._

_"If you think it's bad on the roofs then be glad you aren't on the ground." Ragna said internally._

With the group heading for the lifts, they could see just how bad things were with the imperial army following after Monika. While their attention was focused on the girl in question, that didn't mean that it wasn't hard for the others to move as well. Ragna, Feena, Mona, and Mina were still trying to move quickly to the lifts, and still had to try and avoid any soldiers that weren't pursuing Monika. While it wasn't as bad as how Monika had it, they still had it bad due to the soldiers and all of the people blocking the streets in multiple places, making it harder to move around.

"Excuse us please!" Mina yelled out, trying to be polite as they pushed their way through the crowds.

"Hey, don't go yelling out drawing attention to us!" Ragna said to the girl.

_"This place is completely crowded!" Feena exclaimed. "Not to mention, all of the soldiers aren't focused on you so we have that to deal with."_

_"Just be glad you can move about on the rooftops." Reina said. "There are so many soldiers pursuing you that if you were to fall, the chances are that would be the end of your little game."_

_"Predator's here, Alexiel's here, and I haven't even seen the other two Prime Ministers since I took off." Monika sighed internally._

_"Chances are, they're probably looking for us as well." Feena thought. "But we'll be fine! Don't worry!"_

Monika just clenched her fists as she heard everyone's thoughts, clearly worried for them but also worried for herself. Regardless she didn't have time to stop as she was still dodging Alexiel's mirror blades. Looking ahead of her she also saw that several soldiers had made their way to the building rooftops and were starting to block the way ahead of her. Looking around she then noticed another building away from the soldiers, the only probably being is that it was too high to just jump onto its roof. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape anyway, Monika leaned to the right and jumped off the building she was running on top of. Instead of making her way to the top, Monika crashed through one of the windows of the building, ending up inside of its interior. As she looked around she didn't notice anybody in the floor she was on. Meanwhile, Predator had come to a stop while Alexiel had made her way to the top of the building Monika was inside, waiting to see what the girl would do next.

_"Hey, what are the chances one of you saw what building I went into?" Monika asked internally._

_"I did. I'm close by as well." Reina responded in her head. "There's very few soldiers out here so if you jump out through another window and hit the ground safely, the street ahead of you is clear enough to where you can run away on the ground. Better hurry though. I doubt you'll have much time before-"_

Before Reina could finish that thought however, she heard the sound of glass hitting the ground. Looking up she saw that the window Monika could possibly exit from had already been broken. When Reina turned to look at the street below, she saw that Monika was already a good distance away from the building. This was also noticed by Predator and Alexiel, who had to move quickly to continue their pursuit.

"Goodness gracious..." Reina said surprised. "How on earth did she move so fast?" Reina looked back up at the building for a moment and then ran after Monika, thinking about what happened. _"I was staring right at that window. I didn't even blink and you had already broken through and was down the street. I didn't realize you were so fast Monika..."_

_"A feat like that would make Monika an excellent thief." Chat Noir complimented._

_"If you want me to become one like you then the answer's no." Monika thought._

With the others trying to escape, they had gotten through the bulk of the crowd of people at least. Unfortunately in the process the group had gotten separated, all of them thrown off into walking in separate directions. While they had in mind that they would be heading into the same area, they would be reaching that specific lift in different ways. Ragna had managed to push his way through most, with the majority of people that recognized him based off the given description choosing to pretend they didn't see him. Feena had managed to blend in with the crowd and was trying to move along with it instead of constantly pushing through. Meanwhile Mina and Mona were trying to use their uniforms to hold authority in order to force the crowd to move out of their way.

"This is an urgent matter for us as well!" Mina stated aloud. "We understand that everyone is concerned but please make way so that the imperial army can pass through the streets!"

"Mina, I don't think that this is working...!" Mona said. "I can't even see the others anymore!"

"I know Mona, but that doesn't mean that we can just call it quits now! Keep moving! We'll get to the lift on time, I'm sure!"

"...I need to say something to Mina before we reach the others..." Mona thought to herself. "But what should I say? When should I say it? I can't just start talking while we're in the middle of this crowd."

Meanwhile, Monika was able to make some more progress in getting away as she ran through the streets. Reina was close by as well but was still out of sight. As Monika continued to lure them off farther and farther away from the lift she was also constantly looking back to make sure that Alexiel and Predator were still on her tail. As she turned back to look in front of her, she was almost forced to stop as a gunshot went right past her ear. Standing ahead of her was a squad of imperial soldiers wielding their muskets, Harper being the one leading them.

"Don't shoot to kill, men!" Harper shouted. "Aim away from her body or at her legs! Hinder her movement!" The squad of soldiers readied their weapons. "Aim! Fire!"

Monika went wide eyed as the bullets were coming at her. She was forced to a stop as she then pulled out her peacemaker after dodging the bullets. Firing one of her own, she shot Harper's rifle out of his hands to distract the squadron of soldiers. Preparing to run off in a different direction, she was stopped as Predator came lunging towards her, nearly catching her with her claws. After she barely avoided, Monika quickly took off again, once again covering a small distance in such short time and putting a few feet between her and Predator, who quickly ran after her. Harper and the other soldiers managed to regain their composure and quickly spread out to search the area for Monika.

The girl in question was quickly making her way through another street with Predator closing in. She was then forced to dodge more mirror blades coming out of nowhere. Looking ahead of her she saw that Alexiel was standing at the end of the street, firing wave after wave of mirror blade shards at her to try and put a stop to Monika's running. Looking for a chance to escape she noticed a nearby alleyway and quickly ducked into it, Predator not far behind. Alexiel also started running to catch up to her.

As Predator was chasing Monika through the alleyway, the assassin was starting to realize that this place was looking more like a labyrinth. The alley had many turns and corners making it difficult to track down her target. Proceeding with caution, Predator started to slow down as she was making her way through the alleyway, looking around for Monika.

"If I have to slow myself in order to be cautious, then she'll have to do the same." Predator thought. "If an imperial soldier were waiting around the corner while she was careless, she'd be doomed."

"Oh, Predator~"

Predator then jumped and turned around at the surprise voice from behind her. She was confused however, when she turned around to only see the smiling Reina standing behind her.

"A..." the assassin started to say in an awkward manner, lowering her guard ever so slightly. "A maid?"

Reina giggled, smiling with her eyes closed as she reached into her dress. "Guess again."

As Reina opened her eyes she pulled out the same wanted poster that she showed to Ragna and Feena once before. Letting go of it and allowing it to blow towards Predator in the wind, the assassin caught it on instinct. As she did so, she noticed Reina pull out her pin and spin it around to form her scythe. The look in her eyes changed from an innocent one to a more villainous look, her kind smile also becoming a vicious one. Placing a hand on her head, her hair turning a pure white with a long, black bow. Her maid outfit was torn away and replaced with a white, revealing shirt with a black, sash-like bottom piece to match the black undergarments she wore. Her white stockings became black, torn ones. Her eye color changed to a violet red as well. Spinning her scythe around she then pointed it at Predator, who threw the wanted poster aside and readied her claws.

"I. Am the Grim Reaper." she boasted to Predator, shouldering her scythe. "And I'm here to put down a naughty little assassin!"

Predator steeled herself as Reina rushed at her, the assassin now being completely occupied.

Meanwhile, Monika had been doing just as Predator expected, and was trying to proceed through the alleyways as stealthily as she possibly could. She could hear the sounds of soldiers running through the alley as well. Peeking her head out of a corner she was able to find a building that had a stairwell leading upward, being a good thing as she was hoping to get back to the roofs. Making a run for the ladder she passed by another intersection in the alleyway, where she unfortunately had a run in with someone. As the two bumped into each other and jumped back, Monika realized that she encountered Juri. The two both had their hand on their swords, ready and waiting to see who would make the first move.

They stood there for a good ten seconds before Juri decided to make the first move. However instead of attacking Monika, he just turned around. Monika looked surprised, not sure what game Juri is trying to play. However the young soldier didn't say anything in response, and was just waiting for Monika to head off. She came to the realization that Juri was just letting her go. Not wanting to let either of them get caught, she quickly ran off and started to climb up the ladder in order to escape. Juri just walked off in response.

_"I've managed to find a way back to the roofs." Monika thought. "How are you guys?"_

_"Oh you know..."_

With Feena, the girl was having a hell of a time trying to move along with the large crowds. At this point, she wasn't sure if she was getting farther away or closer to the lift that she needed to reach.

_"I could be better..." Feena groaned internally._

With Ragna, the man had managed to find his way through the crowd. Granted he wasn't quite at the lifts yet, he was at least through with pushing through a large amount of people to get to where he needs to.

_"Probably lost." Ragna sighed._

_"Just keep moving, you two." Monika said internally. "Reina? Chat Noir?"_

_"Busy!"_

With Reina, the mercenary was clashing against Predator and didn't have anytime to try and respond to the group, even if it was just in her head. Dancing around through a tight alleyway with a giant scythe was harder than expected, especially with considering how agile Predator was.

_"I'm coming around."_

With Chat Noir, the phantom thief had managed to keep himself invisible and out of sight. Having lost where Monika was after her quick escapes, he was also searching the floor in order to find either her or the rest of the group. As of now, he was also running along through the streets, using the shadows as cover and to avoid large crowds.

_"Hey, we can pull this off right?" Feena asked. "I don't think any of us are making that much progress."_

_"Don't doubt yourselves now." Monika responded. "Especially not you. Remember who's lives are on the line if we can't pull this off."_

_"I've pulled out much greater escapes than this." Chat Noir bragged. "The last thing I'd do is doubt myself."_

_"This fight isn't over yet even if we do escape." Ragna said. "Unless we take her back by force, we're never going to get her out of there and ourselves alive."_

_"And even then, we've gotta be quick and head straight back to the first floor to rescue Albert and Grena." Monika added. "What a night this is turning out to be."_

_"That's if they're able to handle themselves." Chat Noir commented._

_"I'm sure the two of them will be fine." Feena replied. "_

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

_**CRASH!**_

_**CLANG!**_

The sounds of fighting had continued to fill the area underneath the sinkhole as the large demonic army was clashing against Albert and Grena, who are now assisted by the demonic mage Rita and her companion Tau. The three of them plus Tau were up against the army of around one hundred demons, but they were still able to not only hold their own but have the advantage in this fight despite the odds being against them.

Grena had been the one who was dealing with the large majority of demons. They were all attempted to try and overwhelm the fire elemental with their superior numbers and the fact that the majority of them were much larger than Grena, as well as their aerial advantage. However despite all of this, Grena was still a match for all of them. The chain wielding mercenary wasn't even using her elemental abilities for the most part, constantly avoiding the large claws and tails of her demonic opponents. As one tried to crush her underneath their fists, Grena jumped up and grabbed onto said fist before it hit the ground. Flipping around, she was able to stand on top of it just as it hit the ground. She then took off running up the demon's extended arm as her right arm suddenly became engulfed in flames. Reaching the end, she jumped off and slammed her fist straight into the demon's face. Using her feet, she kicked out a burst of flames to launch herself forward as well, sending her forward and the demon backward. Grena slammed the head of the demonic foe straight into the rocky walls, the impact being enough to kill her opponent as she backed off.

A group of winged demons also came at her from above, trying to strike at the girl with their weapons and claws. Grena both dodged out of the way and then threw out what little of her chains she had left and wrapped it around one of the claws of the demons that were flying away. As they took off, one of them dragged Grena along into the air with it. She quickly started wrapping her chain around her arm in order to pull herself up and then flipped over so that she was mounted on top of the winged demon. As they all noticed her, Grena held onto the one that she was on top of with her right hand and engulfed her left one in flames. Taking aim, she fired a ball of flames at one of the other flying demons, shooting it down. She then sent out another wave of fire to a second demon, taking it out as well. The winged demon she was on tried to spin around and shake her off to no avail as she held on very tightly. Another winged demon tried to come in and use its claws to pull Grena off, grabbing her left arm. Grena scoffed and suddenly wrapped her chains around the claw that was grabbing her arm. Lighting her chains, the demon's claw was set ablaze, forcing it to let go out of panicking. As it let go, she fired another blast of flames and obliterated that winged demon as well. She then grabbed hold of the winged demon she was on, and started pulling at it in whatever direction she wanted, trying to force it to turn and fly in whatever direction she wanted.

With Albert, he was having his fair share of battle on the ground as well. Several demons were all trying to attack the lightning elemental at once. Albert put a halt to most of them by striking the ground and creating a small field of electricity that stunned them, except one demon that jumped over it. Attempting to punch at Albert while coming down, the man dodged out of the way. The demon threw its fist out once again, only for Albert to swing his blade from the bottom up, cutting of its arm. As it staggered back, Albert drove his sword into the demon's chest, killing it and letting it stumble backwards till it fell. Another demon charged at the sword wielder recklessly only to have its head sliced cleaned off its body. A third one charged at Albert and successfully managed to knock back his arm that was holding his sword. However Albert then grabbed hold of the demon's head using his other arm and sent out a vicious bolt of electricity through his hand, electrocuting that demon in an instant. Seeing another foe charging from behind using a spear, Albert used the demon in his arm as a meat shield and slammed its dead body in the spear's way. Letting go, he then spun around and slashed the spear wielding demon across the chest, killing it as it collapsed.

As he stood back up, Albert ducked again as the skeleton leader came at him with a flying kick which missed, the skeleton demon landing on the ground behind its opponent. Albert spun around and came down on the leader with his sword, only for it to block using its shield. He then sidestepped as the skeleton leader spun back around and slammed its blade downward, crashing into the ground as it missed Albert. Two more demons tried to attack Albert from behind, only for the man to do a full spin, slicing the demons in half and blocking an attack from the skeleton leader. As their blades clashed, Albert ended up in a deadlock with the leading demon, realizing this one was actually quite skilled.

Ending their deadlock, Albert pushed upward and then stepped back in order to get some distance between the two. The skeleton leader however had no intentions of letting up and quickly charged after Albert, swinging its blade horizontally. Albert ducked the first swing and the parried the second one away with his sword. The skeleton went for an overhead slash to which Albert used his speed to get out of the way. As Albert went for an attack from behind, the skeleton leader blocked the attack then went for one of its own, to which Albert avoided. Both going for one more slash they barely missed each other, Albert barely dodging as his opponent's blade sliced off a few hairs while the skeleton demon had one of the horns of its helmet cut off. Before Albert could recovered, the skeleton's shield bashed him in the face, knocking him back. The skeleton leader then banged his sword against its shield. More skeletons quickly came to the aid of their leader, both archers and swordsmen had Albert surrounded. Wiping the blood from his lip, Albert gripped his blade tightly and was ready to keep fighting.

"L_utum Clavi _(Clay Spikes)!"

With Rita, the demonic mage held out her staff as it glowed brown. Suddenly a long ray of short spikes popped up from the ground, impaling a kicking about a dozen demons in an instant. As the glow died down, Rita dodged out of the way of more demons coming at her. As one lunged at her with a sword, Rita spun her staff around to block. She then danced around her staff as another demon trying to punch her using its large fists. Dancing up her staff she then stood atop it via a handstand and split kicked both demons. Jumping into standing on her staff with her feet she then jumped out and kicked the demon with the large fists in the face again. As the sword wielding demon went after her, Tau sliced at its legs, getting its attention. The fist demon was constantly throwing punches recklessly as it tried to hit Rita, who was too agile for its large fists to hit.

Rolling under the demon, Rita made it back to her staff and was then forced to block the sword demon from cutting her down. As the fist demon tried to come at her it was interrupted as Tau slammed its head into its abdomen, Rita's little companion knocking the demon back. As it came back for another attack, Rita kicked the sword wielding demon's leg to throw it off balance and then tossed it behind her towards the fist demon. Both collided, the sword going through the fist demon while its fist knocked the sword demons head clean off. As those two were defeated, Rita looked above her to see another demon coming down from above, wielding a sword as well. Without missing a beat, she held her staff upward

"A_rma: Lanceas _(Armament: Spears)!"

Suddenly as her staff started to glow, a glyph appeared in the air above it. A magical spear suddenly came out of the glyph and impaled the demon wielding a sword, killing it as the spear disappeared. At the same time Rita spun her staff around and held it out in front of her, revealing the head of the staff has now taken the shape of a very fancy spearhead. Tau howled, holding up its right paw revealing there to be a magical spear attached to its right front leg. Seeing more demons rush to them, Rita and Tau both took to the offensive. Rita clashed her spears against the claws and weapons of the multiple demons coming at her, swinging her polearm to counter and parry away any attacks while dodging the multitude of weapons. Tau was also doing its part. Using its small body it would latch onto the chest of demons and use the spear attached to its right front paw, stabbing them through the chest fatally in order to kill them. Reina managed to knock away a good portion of the demons using her spear, then spin around in order to slice another in half. She ducked underneath the tail of one demon attacking her, then blocked its fists using her spear. Tau leaped up and stabbed the demon straight in one of its eyes, causing it to scream and stumble back. Being wide open, Rita took the opening. Spinning her spear around she thrusts the spearhead straight into the demon's heart, killing it.

"I can only wonder how much damage they would've done if we hadn't stopped them." Rita said to herself, Tau growling slightly in response. "Yeah, I know. No point in thinking about that now."

As Rita stood in a stance ready to continue fighting, several of the demons were starting to back off. Seeing that they were being beaten very badly, the demonic forces were starting to get very afraid of their opponents.

"This is bad!" One of the demons said in panic. "We don't stand against any of them!"

"Let's make a run for it!" Another demon said. "There's no point in trying to stick together anymore!"

"Leave these guy to rot!" A third demon said.

As some of the demons were staying to fight, a good number of them were all trying to flee up to the surface in order to cause some trouble and get away from Albert, Grena, and Rita. The winged demons were all trying to take off despite Tau and Rita starting to cut some of them down. As some of the ground based demons defended them, they were also starting to hop on top of the winged demons in order to catch a ride. A good majority of them managed to get off the ground and start to fly upwards. Grena, who was still riding atop one of the flying demonic creatures, noticed them coming upward as well. She forced the demon she was riding atop to head in their direction so that she could put a stop to them.

"I don't think so!" She exclaimed. "I'm not letting any of you get up to a surface you hear me?! Not a single damn one!"

Meanwhile Albert remained on the ground facing off against the demonic skeleton leader, his subordinates, and a few other demons. Looking around, he saw that none of his opponent were looking to try and run away with the others.

"What's the matter?" Albert asked. "You don't want to try and run too?"

"I am no mere coward." The skeleton leader responded. "If I am to die here without realizing my goals then so be it. But I shall be known as one who never ran from a battle."

"Fine. Don't expect me to lose to any of you!"

Albert chose to make the first move, rushing at the leader and the demonic forces around it. The skeleton leader pointed its sword at Albert, rallying the others to also attack the lightning elemental. Two of the skeleton soldiers attacked first, their blades clashing against Albert's. The man parried them back with ease before slicing them down in one swing. A group of skeleton archers then fired their arrows, only for Albert to move away and appear right in front of them with blinding speeds. As she sliced them in half another group fired their arrows as well. Albert dodged out of the way and then had to block an attack from a club wielded by a large demon. The archers fired again, to which Albert used the large demon to his advantage. Moving behind it, the large demon was struck by the arrows but felt nothing. It was even able to turn around and bat Albert away with its club. As he managed to pull himself together, Albert blocked an overhead swing from the skeleton leader's blade. The two clashed repeatedly before Albert kicked him away. Rushing to the large demon again, he moved in close before it could swing. Holding out his hand, he send out another deadly volt of electricity, electrocuting the demon. Trying to tank it, the large demon raised its club to try and crush Albert. However it soon froze in place and was unable to move, until it collapsed, falling backwards and dying from electrocution.

Albert spun around and dodged more arrows from the second group of skeleton archers. Tossing his blade high into the air, he grabbed hold of the large demon's club while the skeletons rearmed. Spinning around, he then threw the club with all his might, the large weapon crushing the remaining skeleton archers before they could fire again. His sword fell back down into his hands, just in time as Albert cut down another skeleton soldier that tried to rush him. Swinging his blade to the right he cut down yet another that attempted to sneak up on him. By this point the number of foes in front of Albert had been reduced to the demonic skeleton leader, three skeleton soldiers all wielding swords, and two other demonic creatures, one wielding an axe and the other wielding a spear. The non skeletal demons started rushing at Albert, who solidified his stance in response and was ready to remain on the defensive. However this was suddenly interrupted as from out of nowhere, Tau, who's magical spear had disappeared, sprung up and leaped onto the faces of one of the demons. This distraction also managed to get the attention of the two demons rushing Albert. At the same time a glyph appeared in front of the two of them and sent out a large amount of icicles that impaled the demons as Tau jumped away, killing them cold. Turning around, Albert saw Rita walking up to him.

"Need a hand?" She asked.

"Much appreciated." Albert responded.

Raising his sword, the skeleton leader rallied the three other skeletons into action, all of them raising their swords before getting ready to charge forth. Albert readied himself to make a run for it too, planning to rush at the leader in order to end this. Rita grips her staff with both hands as it began to glow.

"_Arma: G__ladius (Armament: Swords)!"_

With one spell, Rita's staff changed shape. What was originally a magical staff now took the form of a long sword. Whistling, she got Albert's attention. Rita tossed her long sword to the lightning elemental, who caught it in return.

"Think you can handle using two at once?" Rita asked him.

"It's been a while since I've fought wielding two blades at once." Albert answered, holding the two swords in front of him in an X shape. "But I think I should be able to do just fine regardless."

Meanwhile close to the surface, Grena was preoccupied with shooting down all of the demons trying to escape that she wasn't aware of the situation down at the floor of the sinkhole. The demonic forces were putting up more of a fight than she expected for a bunch of cowards. While the winged demons were focusing on flying to escape, the demons riding them were using whatever they could to try and stop Grena, even if it meant taking out their demonic ally she was riding on top of. One demon with large claws was ripping out chunks of the earth that it could reach, and chucking them at Grena as hard as it could. Grena had it hard considering she not only had to try and dodge, but also try and stop the winged demon she was on top of from trying to fly her straight into danger. Forcing her mount to avoid she held out her right hand and began firing multiple fireballs ahead of her. She managed to shoot down two winged demons in the process, leaving them to fall to the ground along with the demons riding on top of them.

Firing another round she managed to shoot down one more flying demon. However this time, the demon that was riding on it hopped off and landed on top of Grena's mount, standing right behind the girl. Having a spear in hand, it raised it's weapon and was prepared to stab Grena straight through from the back. The chain wielding mercenary grabbed hold of her mount and forced it to start spinning around in the air, breaking the balance of the demon behind her and cause it to fall off to its death. As soon as she stopped spinning, it was then that another demon from above threw a large rock into the face of her mount, knocking out the winged demon cold and leaving Grena to eventually fall. Gritting her teeth, she leaped off the winged demon and shot herself upwards using her flames.

"I'm high enough to the point where I should be able to make it higher than them if I'm fast enough!" She thought. "If I can just stop them...!"

The demons were trying their best to focus on getting up as fast as possible, however none of the flying demons were faster than Grena's flames. The fire elemental eventually was a good distance above them and extremely close to the surface. Holding both her hands in the air as she was slightly still floating upward, her entire body suddenly became engulfed in fire. The look of fear was quite present on the faces of all of the demons as she was preparing to wipe them all out with a single attack.

"What? You didn't think I was serious when I said you weren't reaching the surface?!" She boasted. "Well too bad! Cause I was dead serious!"

Spreading her body out like a star she began to free fall. The flying demons were scurrying in trying to turn and retreat, but weren't fast enough. Grena forced herself forward as all of the flames left her body, moving her upward and sending a large blast of fire straight down into the sinkhole. The sounds of the fleeing demonic forces scream in agony as they were burned to death were filling the cavern. Grena looked around and saw that not only was she still partially in the sinkhole, but there wasn't anything to grab onto at that height. She chuckled slightly and just let herself fall straight to the ground.

"Well... That's taken care of." She said with a smile.

Back on the ground, Rita had kept her distance with Tau guarding her, as she was currently unarmed and defenseless. This left for Albert to fight against the skeleton leader and the three skeleton soldiers with him. Having two swords, he found that it was much easier to fight against his four opponents this way. Focusing his efforts on the boss, Albert came in swinging despite the skeleton leader repeatedly blocking using its shield. Whenever one of the skeleton soldiers tried to strike from behind, he'd use one of his swords to block them before turning around to cut it in half. Eventually Albert got to the point where all of the other skeletons had been defeated, and it was just him and the leader. Albert and the skeleton leader were engaged in a weapon deadlock when they suddenly noticed something above them. As both looked up, they saw Grena's blast of fire coming down at alarming speeds. Quickly the two of them ran in opposite directions to get away as the blast hit the ground, the impact still knocking them back a little.

While Albert was still recovering, the skeleton leader quickly rushed back towards him. Attempting to go back on the offensive, Albert rushed as well. The two clashed in a short deadlock before swinging their weapons back and forth, the skeleton leader also using its shield to defend itself. Not getting past the powerful shield, Albert suddenly tosses the long sword he received from Rita in the air. Gripping his own blade with both hands, electricity began coursing through the blade. Taking one powerful swing as a bolt of lightning emerged from the impact, Albert managed to not only stun the skeleton leader, but succeeded in knocking away its shield in the process. Spinning around, he catches Rita's long sword just as it came down. While the skeleton demon was wide open, Albert went for a horizontal slash straight at the spinal cord, one that hit directly. Standing there for a couple of seconds, it wasn't long before the top half of the skeleton leader fell off of the bottom half, both pieces collapsing to the ground as it was sliced in half. Albert stood there, breathing heavily as Rita's long sword changed back into a staff. The demonic mage and her companion walked over towards the man who let out a sigh of relief.

_**CRASH**_

However, their senses were suddenly alerted to the sound of something crashing near them. As both of them now had their weapons they turned around to the source of the crashing. Immediately after, they dropped their guard. The source of the crashing was Grena crashing back into the ground, the woman laying face up with her eyes closed inside of a small crater she created when she crashed landed. Quickly Albert and Grena rushed over, the former moving faster than the latter. Putting away his sword, He kneels down and starts sitting Grena up, the mercenary groaning loudly in pain.

"Grena, are you alright?!" Albert asked. "Say something!"

"Hey... Hey Albert..." Grena started to respond, slowly opening her eyes. "Looks like we did it, eh?"

"Yeah. We did. We stopped an invasion with just the three of us."

"Who would've thought that an accident like us falling down here would have turned into a miracle that no one else is gonna know about?"

"That's the thing about being a hero. Sometimes, your efforts go unnoticed. But that's alright. At least for me, it is."

Grena started to pull herself up back to her feet, leaning against Albert to pull herself up. She smiled and then turned her head towards the man.

"Say..." Grena started to ask. "You remember how many you killed?"

"Huh?"

"What? Don't tell me you forgot about little wager."

Albert sweatdropped, not only because he did forget but also seeing as how that was still on Grena's mind despite her injuries. The two then heard snickering and laughing coming from close by. Looking over, they saw the source of it was Rita, who was picking her hat off the ground and placing back on her head.

"Oh, holy hell!" the demonic mage exclaimed. "I know I helped out, but I'm still having a hard time believing that we pulled that off!"

"Believe me, we know." Albert sighed.

"Yo, get us out of here will you?" Grena asked as she and Albert were walking over to Rita. "I think I've had my fair share of holes for one-"

Grena winced as she nearly collapsed to her knees due to her injuries, Albert keeping her up. Rita walked over to the two, spinning around her staff as she pointed it at Grena.

"_S__anitatem Radius (Healing Ray)_."

A beam of light emitted from it and struck Grena, surrounding her in light as she could feel her injuries starting to heal up. Slowly, but surely.

"It's the least I can do for you." the demonic mage said.

"Well. Aren't you helpful?" Grena replied with a smile.

Rita looked up as she felt something brush up against her leg. Looking down, she saw that Tau was brushing up against her, having a blue satchel in its mouth. Rita paused from healing Grena to bend over and took the satchel from out of her companion's mouth.

"Oh! My satchel!" She exclaimed. "I knew that I lost this, but I didn't know where I dropped. Thanks for finding this Tau." Rita then opened her satchel. Looking in it, she had a surprised look on her face. "Huh? Ah crap, did it fall out during all that fighting?" Rita started looking around. "Oh, where is it? I really hope that it didn't get crushed or something."

"You okay?" Grena asked.

"You guys wouldn't have to have seen something blue and spherical down here, did you?"

"Blue and spherical?"

Albert reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blue, slightly glowing orb. A black symbol of what looks to be a sword and shield was on one side of said orb.

"Is this what you're talking about?" He asked Rita, who lit up upon seeing it. "It caught my attention during our fighting so I carried it around in my pocket for the time being. I was going to take a look at it once we got to the surface. I didn't know it was yours."

"It's not mine, per se." Rita replied. "But I've been holding onto it this whole time so gimme, gimme, gimme!"

Albert shrugged, handing the orb over to the demonic mage.

"What's so important about that?" Grena asked. "Something for your spells?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that at all." Rita answered, holding the orb up. "I found this down here sometime ago. Gotta admit, it surprised me when I found it buried underneath a bunch of rocks."

"Why's that?"

"This IS a soul after all."

. . . Both Albert and Grena looked at Rita dumbfounded.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

"It's over here! Mina! Mina, it's this way! Come on, hurry!"

Meanwhile on the eighth floor, the group planning their getaway had been making great progress. As of now, Mina and Mona were the first ones to reach the lift that they were all planning to head up on. As Mona looked around, she saw that it was just the two of them.

"I don't see anyone else here." Mina said as she and her sister approached the lift. "They can't be too far behind can they?"

"I guess not." Mona answered.

"We might want to try and stay out of sight for the time being. Even if we are still soldiers right now, we'd raise suspicions if they just aw us standing here at the lift doing nothing. We could go looking for the others too, but if they show up while we're not here then that won't be any good."

"..."

"But if something has happened to them then all of this would have just been in vain. I don't want it to come to that either."

"Mina... Are you sure about all of this?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"This... This going up against the imperial army and helping these guys out! Come on Mina, both of us are imperial soldiers ourselves. We shouldn't be doing this, you know that!"

"Mona what are you talking about?"

"We need to just hop on this lift and head up before everyone!" Mona grabbed onto Mina's right arm and tried to pull her sister along, despite her trying to not budge. "Come on, you know that this is the right thing to do! We have to do this!"

"What's gotten into you?!" Mina kept trying to pull away from Mona. "Why are you now trying to turn your back on the others?"

"I'm doing this for us! If we go along with this then there's no way that we can hope to have our wish granted! There's no way that we can-"

"That's why I think we should join with them! Monika's sincerity, how she genuinely feels my pain when we both told her everything that happened. Even if we were to betray them, is there any guarantee that we can count on the imperial army's aid? Wish or not, if they don't understand us will we truly be able to rely on them?! Is that a chance you'd wish to take rather than helping our new friends?!"

"Of course it is! Why do you think I even came down here for in the first place?!"

Mina finally managed to yank her arm back as she looked at Mona surprised. "W... What?"

"That's the whole reason I've come down here in the first place. This was part of a plan that the imperial army set up to capture the others. The goal was to originally lure them here and capture them. I came down here because I wanted to get you to help us out. But we kept on getting sidetracked and then Albert disappeared into that giant sinkhole and then more and more things just kept happening and-"

_**SLAP**_

Mona stumbled back, having a stunned look on her face as she held her cheek which Mina had just slapped.

"M... Mina?" She said in shock.

"Mona... You went along with such a heartless ploy without questioning it whatsoever...?" Mina asked. "How could you...? Why would you go along with something like this?! You knew what was going to happen to that innocent child and instead of telling us about it, you lied to us! You lied to all of us, even me, by pretending that you were really on our side!"

"M-Mina I'm sorry! I-I just wanted to-"

"To what?! To what Mona?! To put a child in harm's way all for something as selfish as revenge?! To risk the lives of people you don't know just for your own self satisfaction?! Is that really okay?! Would you really be okay with that?!"

_**SLAP**_

Mina was then in return, slapped by Mona.

"Wouldn't you?!" She exclaimed. "Isn't that why you went down to the first floor in the first goddamn place?! Weren't you planning on doing the same thing that the imperial army is working together to try and do?! I know you, Mina! I know what you said to me! You went down there because you wanted Albert to help you arrest them because you wanted to get revenge too!"

"No it isn't Mona!" Mina exclaimed in response. "You know that I wouldn't!"

"Why not?! You know how you felt when we lost Mena! You know how we all felt when we watched her die! You and I both tried to avenge right then and there and we failed on our own! As we were both injured after everything that happened, you were still burning for revenge! I know that it's still in you! So don't think I don't understand your reasoning for coming down here!"

"SHUT UP!"

_**BAM**_

Mona was knocked down, as Mina punched her dead in the face. Mona, still on the ground, looked up at her sister. Mina was furious.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK IF I JUST WENT DOWN SOLELY FOR REVENGE THAT I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN ANYWHERE!?" Mina yelled at her sister. "DO YOU REALLY THINK ALBERT WOULD HAVE TRIED TO TAKE MY SIDE IF THAT'S THE CASE!?"

"I-I"

"Albert isn't one who burns for revenge like us!"

"W... What are you talking about?! Are you saying that he doesn't care about Mena?!"

"It's not like that! My reason... My reasoning for all of this was because I wanted to try and do something that at the time, I thought was the best for me, you, and Albert! I wanted to bring back the Sky Knights! I wanted all of us to be together once again after all this time that's passed! I didn't care about vengeance!" Mona could see her sister tearing up as she continued to speak. "That's not what Mena would want! That's not what Mena would want...!"

Mina wiped her eyes and then held out her hand towards Mona, helping her sister to get back on her feet. Mona picked up her staff as she took Mina's hand and stood back up, trying to process everything that her sister just said. Mina didn't say anything, and the two stood in silence for a moment. Finally, as she looked down, Mina finally broke the silence between the two.

"I won't say anything to the others." She said. "But I'm not going to side with the imperial army."

Mona looked absolutely shocked at what Mina said, understanding that there wasn't any hope that she could change her mind.

"We can all board the lift together." Mina continued. "And we'll head upwards. Once we get to our destination, you choose the side that you want to be on. And I'm going to do the same." Mina closed her eyes as she turned away from Mona. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

"Mina..."

Meanwhile, the two sisters were unaware that they were being watched behind a nearby building. Standing near the lift in hiding was both Ragna and Feena, the two of them having arrived earlier but walked in on Mina and Mona's argument. The two stood there secretly, listening in on everything that they could. Seeing the sisters conclude their argument, Ragna and Feena looked at each other and nodded.

_"I knew it." Feena said internally. "She is our enemy."_

_"If you think we should do something about her, now's the time to say it." Ragna responded. "If Mina's truly on our side now, then she'd probably agree with our choice to leave her down here when we head up."_

_"If we were to do that then Mona would go after Monika instead. And besides, even if the two of them did just get finished arguing, there's no way Mina would let us hurt her sister in any way to keep her from doing anything. I don't have anything on me to tie her up with either and there's no time for us to go find anything."_

_"What the hell are we supposed to do then? Just let her come up with us?"_

_"We'll have to. Now that we know what Mona's planning, when we get to the top then she won't be able to do anything to us from behind."_

_"That's taking a gamble, Feena."_

_"Hey, you know me."_

Ragna sighed.

_"Let's just act naturally for now alright?" Feena asked. "If she tries anything, then we can use the 'self-defense' excuse to Mina. I'm sure she'd buy that."_

Feena then walked out into the open and whistled loudly. Mina and Mona both looked up as they saw Ragna and Feena walking over to them.

"Yo!" Feena called out. "We're here!"

* * *

**Location: Underneath Goldenia**

"-And that was how I ended up carrying a soul around in this satchel of mine."

Back underground, after all the fighting was finally finished, the group of three had a chance to rest. In that time, the demonic mage Rita had spent her time explaining to Albert and Grena how she just has the soul of a living being with her that she's been carrying around.

"To be honest I was planning to try and get rid of it when I got to the surface." Rita said. "There's not much that I can do with it considering A; I don't know who's soul this is. I'm not a demon that can tell these kinds of things. And B; It's a human's soul anyways. So I figured that maybe there's a chance that the humans might have some clue on what to do with-Uh... Are you two... okay?"

Albert and Grena were still staring at the woman with the same dumbfounded look. Finally they spoke up after Rita waved her hand in their faces for a moment.

"Wait, wait a minute..." Grena started to say.

"You're telling me that you just happen to find a soul of a human trapped here?" Albert asked in confusion. "How?"

"I dunno." Rita answered. "It was trapped in a bunch of rocks. I'm surprised it didn't get crushed while it was like this."

"So a Man's soul was just underground somewhere?" Grena asked, still confused as she rubbed her head. "I don't understand this. Were there a bunch of humans living down here at one point? Was there another hole somewhere that we didn't see? Argh, this is all confusing..."

"There must be a reason for why Rita has this." Albert commented. "But regardless of that, we should get to the surface now. I hope everything's alright with Goldenia, and the rest of our friends-"

"WAIT, THAT STORY!"

Albert was interrupted as Grena suddenly yelled out, also causing Rita to cover her ears.

"Man you humans are loud..." Rita groaned.

"Grena?" Albert questioned. "What's gotten into you?"

"Remember that story you told us back at Feena's place? You know, the one about the old queen?"

"Yeah?" It took a few seconds, but Albert realized what she getting at. "Hold on, are you saying that all of that could be true?!"

"It could be! It makes sense! The old queen's soul got trapped down here with some demons who stole it away! After what I've seen, I'd believe it! The only problem that leaves is determining whether or not she's a real statue."

Albert turns to Rita. "Rita, by any chance was there anything gold around that soul when you found it?"

"Yeah, actually." Rita answered. "When I found it trapped between some rocks, I noticed that some of the rocks were actually gold. I just wrote it off as a natural occurrence as I assumed all souls can just do that."

"Then that could mean that the Queen of Goldenia is..."

"...Actually still alive!" Grena finished. "That sounds amazing! Now what the hell do we do with it?"

"I think I have an idea. If everything we've learned is true, then there's a chance that we could take this soul back and bring back Goldenia's true queen."

"So that's what you plan to do eh?"

"No, not me. It needs to be you and the others."

"Huh?"

"I know you're so close to leaving, but we need to head back up to the eighteenth floor. If you guys were to return the soul and somehow manage to bring back the Queen, then by all means you could make whatever demands you'd want with such a feat."

"I don't see any demand worth that risk."

"Let me put it this way. How much do you think the Imperial Court would pay you to hand over that soul? If there's a chance this belongs to the Queen of Goldenia, then you could probably not only get freedom, but also a lot of money for this."

"Now you have my attention."

"I don't get any of this." Rita spoke up. "What are we doing with whoever's soul this is again?"

"We'll explain on the way." Albert answered. "Can you get us up to the surface for now?"

Rita nodded, gesturing for the two to stand close to her. As Albert and Grena stood near her, she held up her staff.

"_Gravitatis Semen: S__ursum _(Gravity Seed: _Up)!_"

The ground underneath the three started to rumble as a large chunk of the earth started to rise out of the ground. Before Albert and Grena knew it, the three of them were rising straight up out of the sinkhole.

"Using glyphs as makeshift stairs is harder when there's a bunch more people." Rita said. "This is just much easier to do so that we can all go up together."

"I can tell we're gonna be great friends." Grena said with a smile.

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

"It shouldn't be that much longer before the others are finally able to escape...!"

On the eighth floor, Monika found herself still running from her pursuers. Having managed to lose Alexiel and have Reina deal with Predator, all she currently had to deal with was the multitude of soldiers still pursuing her in many directions on the ground, as well the ones setting up traps across the rooftops. Currently running through the backstreets behind several buildings, Monika looked around as she didn't see many people around, also meaning there wasn't many soldiers around as well. She sighed deeply, breathing heavily as she needed a breather. Slowly walking off she started to peek her head out of a corner into another street. Looking around, she didn't see any soldiers around the area, just regular people. She also spotted another backstreet on the other side of the street, which also appeared to be quite empty.

"There." Monika said to herself. "Just got to keep this up a little while longer."

Making a run for it, Monika dashed over to the other side of the street, covering such a short distance in little time. However the moment she reached the backstreets she went wide eyed, as there was a multitude of guards of waiting there after all.

"What?!"

"There she is!" One of the soldiers said. "Get her!"

Monika quickly disappeared from the guards' sight as they ran after her. Attempting to dive back into the alley she was in secretly, she skid to a stop as she saw the alley she was in filled with more guards that she wasn't aware were behind her.

"No!"

Monika turned around again and attempted to make her way through the main street. However she was stopped again as she could see at the end of it, more guards closing in on her. Looking behind her, she had more soldiers there as well. As of now, Monika was surrounded on all four sides. Seeing no way to run, she shot herself up in the air towards the rooftops. However the moment she did, something jumped off the nearby roof behind her. Monika was hammered down as Alexiel came off the roofs and slugged her right on the head. Monika fell back to the ground, rolling along as she dropped all her weapons. The moment she tried to stand back up, Alexiel landed as well and grabbed hold of her hand to keep her from getting away.

"Caught you." The redhead said.

Monika repeatedly tried to shake loose Alexiel's grip, to no avail.

_"Dammit! She caught me!" Monika exclaimed internally. "I need a hand! Reina!? Chat Noir!?"_

_"You're on your own."_

In the middle of another alleyway, Reina and Predator's fight had come to an end. The maid mercenary was on the ground, her clothing ripped and her body bloody. Her hands were forced together as Predator held her down, one arm holding her opponent's hands together and another on Reina's head. The mercenary's pen was also too far for her to ever reach with her teeth.

_"She was too much for me." Reina said. "I'm not going anywhere. And if Chat Noir's been caught then there's no way that we'll be able to escape on our own."_

As Reina was speaking internally, she was also trying to struggle away from Predator, to no affect. It was around that time where another group of soldiers found the two.

"What's going on here?" One of the soldiers called out.

"This one's an accomplice to the blonde criminal we've been chasing." Predator explained. "She attacked me while I was in pursuit of our target, but I managed to hold my own and take her down. Don't just stand there. Give me a hand!"

The group of soldiers all walked over and surrounded Reina to keep her from escaping. As Predator let go of the mercenary's hands, she immediately tried to grab her pen. However she was stopped when the soldiers grabbed her hands and held them together. Another soldier pulled out what looked like a blue gem. Placing it on Reina's wrist, the mercenary suddenly became tied up by magical binds, and unable to run anywhere as they let her go.

"The hell?!" Reina exclaimed. "What is this?!

"Magical binds." A soldier answered. "We use these to made sure the arrested won't be able to use any magical abilities to escape."

"Detaining me via anti-magic devices?!" Reina thought to herself. "Dammit! That means that the abilities of the Grim Reaper have been cut off from me! Not only will I be unable to communicate with the others but my transform will disappear and my appearance will be reversed! I can't let my public face become known as the dreaded Grim Reaper!"

With Monika, the girl was trying to still communicate with Reina, unaware that the maid's being bound using anti-magic devices. At that time, Alexiel yanked Monika back up to her feet.

"Your little game is over." Alexiel said. "I'm not letting you get away."

"Dammit...!" Monika said, trying to pull away. "This wasn't supposed to end like this!"

"And it won't!"

Everyone was alerted by the sounds of somebody above them. Looking up they saw that from behind, Chat Noir had appeared, the boy now missing his hat, cane, and monocle and was wearing a black coat. Using the shadows, he was running in the air above and heading straight for where Monika was.

"Let's switch roles, shall we?" He said.

"What?!"

Just as he approached Monika, the phantom thief suddenly caused the bridge of shadows under him to start fading away. Before anyone knew it, the shadows around them tore Monika away from Alexiel in one piece and started carrying her high up and away from the other soldiers, weapons and all, all the way towards a building where there were no soldiers. At the same time, Chat Noir fell straight into the crowd of soldiers. When Monika landed on the ground she turned back, wanting to help her ally from getting captured in her place. However, the shadows role and pushed Monika away, forcing her to keep running away.

"And just like that." Chat Noir chuckled, lying on the ground. "Victory is ours."

Alexiel snatched the boy off of the ground. "I hope you realize just how much trouble you're in for that stunt." She said.

"Maybe. But there's one problem..."

Before anyone could react, the phantom thief's body suddenly turned into a pile of cards. Everyone jumped back in surprise.

"I'm not down there."

Unaware to them, Chat Noir was still close by. However he himself wasn't the one to take the fall in order to save Monika, but another one of his card clones. The boy was standing on another building clear of soldiers, wearing his normal outfit including his hat, cane, and monocle. Soon Monika landed on the same building that he was on.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Monika asked.

"A thief has his ways." Chat Noir answered, leaning on his cane. "You're lucky. The lift should be almost dead ahead. The others could use an extra hand, assuming you've been listening to everyone's thoughts."

"I have. But I can't hear Reina's anymore."

"Leave that to me."

"But-"

"We'll survive. That's what criminals do after all."

Before Monika could respond, Chat Noir vanished into the shadows. Monika blinked, before tilting her hat and gripping her sword. She quickly took off as fast as she could towards the lifts where Ragna, Feena, Mina, and Mona were waiting.

_"Hang on you guys." She thought. "I'll be there with you."_


	29. Fight in Pain

**Volume II: Unforgiving Kingdom**

**Chapter XXIX: Fight in Pain**

* * *

**Location: 8th Floor, Goldenia**

"Rrgh! Let go of me! I said get off!"

"Pipe down. It'll be easier if you just come quietly."

Reina found herself under arrest and being escorted away by a group of soldiers and Predator. After being beaten by the assassin, she was apprehended and was being detain using a device that prevents her from using magic or any of her abilities, even on herself. Not only has this cut off her communication with the others, but she also found herself slowly starting to revert out of her transformation against her will. And to make matters worse, she also lost her pen during her arrest. Even if she could escape, she was practically powerless on her own. She thought about trying to silently write a spell using her own blood, but she realized it wouldn't work anyway due to the magic binds around her.

"I can't let them see me if I change my appearance...!" Reina thought to herself. "There's got to be a way for me to escape! There has to be! But what?! What the hell can I do in these conditions in order to escape?!"

It wasn't long before what Reina feared came to life. She could feel her transformation wearing off due to the magic binds. Though not immediately, it was indeed happening.

"No, no, no! Not here! Not now!"

Continuing to struggle as she was dragged along, Reina still found herself going nowhere as she her appearance was going back to normal. As all of them were nearing the end of the alleyways, they were suddenly stopped by the sudden appearance of smoke from around them. The soldiers, Predator, and Reina all looked around, but were then suddenly caught in the middle of a giant explosion of smoke. Not just one, but it seemed that several smokescreens had been set off all across the alleyways, blinding them all.

"It's a smoke attack!" One of the soldiers said.

"I can see that!" another replied. "But that's all I can see! What the heck is going on?!"

"They must be here for the girl!" the third soldier spoke up. "Keep a tight grip on her!"

"Dammit, I can't tell if I'm holding her or not!"

"She's quiet as well!" the first soldier said.

Predator unleashed her claws and started swiping around the air, using her other senses to keep her from hitting the soldiers. She managed to clear out a small area around them where the smoke was no longer present, allowing them all to see. Once that small amount of smoke was clear however, she and the soldiers all saw that the captured mercenary they had was no longer around.

"She got away." Predator sighed.

Meanwhile, on a nearby rooftop where the smokey alleyways could still be seen, Chat Noir had touched down on the roofs. In his arms he was holding onto Reina, who's magical binds were still attached, as well as her appearance had completely changed back to normal.

"Gotta admit, that was cutting it close." the phantom thief said, having his head turned away from Reina as she got back on her feet. "I knew that those magical binds were going to cut off your abilities, but I had no idea that by me just holding onto you that the same binds would affect me as well. If it was instantaneously, then I wouldn't have had enough time to use my shadows in order to escape up here."

"I hate to admit it, but I don't know what I would've done without you." Reina sighed. "Myself as well as the guild could be in danger if they saw my public face."

"Speaking of." Chat Noir took off his cape and handed it over to Reina. "Here. You might wanna wrap up with this after I get those binds off you."

"Huh? Whatever for?"

"You're, uh... kinda..."

Chat Noir was trying to think of a way that he could say this without having to be upfront and rude with it. Fortunately in the middle of that, Reina realized what the phantom thief was referring. Having forgotten the downsides of her transformation, she finally came to the realization and remember that her maid outfit had been destroyed when she transformed, and that she was now naked. Shrieking slightly she covered herself, to which then she stepped forward and allowed Chat Noir to cover her using his cape.

"It's gonna be a real pain getting off these binds with my eyes closed." the phantom thief sighed, having his eyes closed as he walked behind Reina.

"If you perform any malicious act against me, I will personally behead you." Reina stated.

"I'm well aware."

Flicking his wrist, Chat Noir pulled out a karambit that had quite the dull blade.

"Granted I use this for mostly lockpicking, it should be able to cut off the magical binds." He said, eyes still closed. "Provided that I can find your hands without my eyesight."

"Please, darkness is your element." Reina said. "I'm sure you'll have no problems doing that.

Chat Noir chuckled.

"That aside." the maid continued. "The others?"

"Most likely they're on their way up as we speak." Chat Noir answered. "I can't seem to communicate with them. Looks like being in contact with these magical binds erased the effects of your telepathy spell on me."

"The same goes for me."

"Looks like things are up to them now."

"Say... Do you think they'll be able to actually do it on their own?"

Chat Noir had managed to cut off the source of the magical binds from Reina's wrists, stomping on it and crushing it as it hit the ground. With her arms free, Reina wrapped herself up in the phantom thief's cape, also allowing him to open his eyes now that she was covered.

"I'm sure they'll manage. They've evaded capture this far. Who says they can't do it one more time?"

* * *

**Location: 1st Floor, Goldenia**

"So this is what the surface world looks like..."

Due to one of Rita's gravity spells, Albert, Grena, and the demonic mage in question all found themselves lifted out of the sinkhole, floating on a slab of ground that came from the bottom of the sinkhole. Looking around, Rita was taking in the surroundings of the first floor of Goldenia.

"This place looks like crap." Rita said as she looked around, earning a sigh from Albert.

"That's the first floor for you." Grena replied, folding her arms. "Goldenia gets better the further you go up."

"Go up?"

Grena pointed upward. Turning around as she looked up, Rita saw how Goldenia was extending upward, all the way to possibly the top of the mountain that the kingdom was built on.

"Whoa...!" She exclaimed. "Humanity took over the entire mountain? That's crazy!"

"Where's Mina and the others?" Albert asked, looking around as they all jumped off the platform. "I would've expected that they would've been around here waiting for us or trying to figure something out."

"It is late you know." Grena answered as she yawned.

Rita's staff stopped glowing as they were all on solid, safe ground. The slab they were using fell back down into the sinkhole.

"What's say we turn in?" Grena suggested, then turns to Rita. "Come on. We'll introduce you to the others when we get the chance as well."

"I get to meet more humans?" Rita responded. "Alright with me. But what about the thing you plan to do with that soul?"

"Ah we can take care of that in the morning. Besides I need to get the others in on this anyway."

The group of three continued to talk as they made their way towards Feena's house. Along the way, Albert and Grena spent their time trying to tell Rita things about the world above. Soon the group managed to make their way to where Feena's house was. As Grena moved the door out of the way, they all walked in. They were greeted to a surprise however, when they saw that the house was completely empty except for Grena's motorcycle and missing wheel.

"That's weird." Grena said. "They're not here."

"Do you think something came up?" Albert asked.

"I wouldn't count on it. I don't see any reason as to why they'd leave." Grena walked around and searched the other rooms, seeing no one. "Even Ragna's not here anymore. Where the hell could they all be?"

"Maybe this note would tell you something?" Rita asked, standing next to Grena's motorcycle. "There's a piece of paper sticking to this weird machine."

Albert walked over and pulled off the note. Grena walked back over as he started reading the note.

_"To Albert and Grena,_

_If you've managed to get out of that sinkhole before we get back then congratulations! _

_And sorry that we could be there to help you out._

_I hope you're both alright._

_Something came up. Mage has been kidnapped by the Imperial Army of Goldenia. _

_We went up to the eighth floor to get her back._

_Mina and Mona are with us as well. Ragna's back up too. __Sorry if we're not home when you get back._

_I brought your motorbike in so that it wouldn't get stolen. You're welcome._

_If everything works out, we should be back before morning._

_-Monika."_

"The Imperial Army went and kidnapped- What the hell?!" Grena exclaimed, partially enraged. "That's a low swing, even for them!"

"Are they... that desperate to capture you all?" Albert asked in disbelief.

"...Did something bad happen?" Rita questioned, clueless to what's going on.

"Change of plans, Rita." Grena said, trying to put the wheel back on her motorcycle. "Looks like we'll be taking this soul back to its possible owner tonight instead of tomorrow morning. I don't know what situation everyone's in, but we need to get up there and help them. Tired or not, we can't let them get caught due to a plan as disgusting as kidnapping a kid."

"I'm with you." Albert commented. "Rita, if you want, you can wait for us to get back."

"No way!" Rita exclaimed. "This seems like it could be fun."

Grena managed to fix the front wheel and then started pushing her motorcycle outside. "Then let's get moving." She said to the two. "Hop on."

Grena hopped on and revved up her motorbike, gesturing to Albert and Rita to get on as well. Quickly, the two of them hopped on as well. Holding onto each other and Grena, the chain wielding mercenary took off. They zoomed off on Grena's motorcycle as she went straight for whatever lift was the closest to them.

* * *

**Location: Castle Vallera, 18th Floor, Goldenia**

Meanwhile, the castle floor of Goldenia was quite silent. The area near the lift wasn't as guarded as to be expected, with only about two other imperial soldiers standing by. Iska however, was still waiting there. Standing in one spot near the lift, she had her staff in one hand and was holding onto Goblin Mage's hood in the other. Aglovale and Vira had also arrived as well. The former was also near the lift, sitting in the courtyard with his sword next to his chair. The latter was also in the courtyard, pacing around to keep herself busy. Goblin Mage was remaining quiet. No longer holding her staff she was holding the bottom of her hood, trying to keep it from coming off completely and revealing her goblin ears. Suddenly the sounds of two lifts could be heard coming from both in front of Iska, and coming from behind on the other side of the castle. Vira snapped her fingers and got the attention of the two soldiers, gesturing for them to head to the lift on the other side of the castle and see who was coming up behind them. The soldiers nodded and ran off. Aglovale and Vira walked up to where Iska was standing, all of them looking at the lift in front of them. Rising up, the lift reached the top. Standing there was the group of five, Ragna, Monika, Feena, Mina, and Mona. The latter of the group of five had quite a nervous look on her face compared to the other four. Iska giggled and walked forward, bringing Goblin Mage along with her. Aglovale and Vira walked up as well.

"I had a feeling you would all come." Iska said. "You're fewer in number than I was expecting but after everything that I heard had recently happened on the eighth floor after I left, I can see why you've lost a couple of teammates." The ice mage tapped her staff against her foot. "So then. What shall we do next? Do you intend to try and negotiate with us? Although, I doubt there will be many scenarios that would please both parties. Or perhaps you would like to try and fight us then? Though, I wouldn't recommend it. Considering we have a friend of yours here in our grip, I wouldn't recommend trying to battle us. Need I not remind you that you're outnumbered five to three?"

"It's dead even." Mina spoke up. "If we were to fight, then it would be four against four."

"I beg your pardon?"

Mina turned around and faced her sister Mona. "Wouldn't it?"

Mona realized it right away. Mina was already expecting her to make the choice to side with the imperial army instead of the others. Ragna, Monika, and Feena also stepped out of the girl's way, giving her an open shot to run over to Iska and the others for her own safety. Mona was surprised at first, seeing as how everyone was completely aware that she was against them, possibly from the very start. Starting to feel afraid of the four, Mona quickly ran over to Iska, Aglovale, and Vira. Iska blinked for a moment, surprised at Mina's choice of staying with the others.

"I'm... sorry, but..." She started to say. "Are you-"

"Forgive me for this, my lieges." Mina bowed. "But I refuse to participate in a plan that involves kidnapping an innocent child. If this is how the Imperial Army of Goldenia will operate, then I will not allow myself to be a part of this imperial army anymore. I will side with Monika and the others in this situation."

"I see..." Aglovale sighed. "I cannot say I am surprised by your reasoning."

"Regardless of that." Iska interrupted. "That doesn't mean that we will just fold because you've convinced one of our own to side with you. Even numbers or not, we still have this girl with us so you cannot possibly think to fight. If you wanted to secure her safety the best thing for you to do would be to surrender immediately. I'm sure we could easily give you a lighter sentence." she gestures to Mina. "At best, you'd only lose one rank if you choose to peacefully surrender. Because let's cut to the chase; Neither of us are going to be happy with negotiations, now are we?"

"You're right." Ragna answered. "We wouldn't."

Surprising the ice mage, Ragna drew his large sword and held it out in front of him.

"Did you not hear me?!" Iska exclaimed. "Do you not care for the girl's life? You would willingly start a fight with us even with the risk that we could easily do away with her at anytime?!"

"Don't think you can just get away with that." Feena said, aiming her crossbow. "I can take you out faster than you'd be able to try anything on her, even from this distance."

Ragna held out his blade in front of Feena, blocking her crossbow.

"Wha- Hey, what are you doing?!"

"There's no need for any of that. The woman's bluffing." Ragna replied, lowering his weapon as he turned towards Iska. "You're not going to lay a finger on her." He then looked behind Iska and the others. "Your friend there would back me up. She wants to fight too after all."

Iska and the others all looked behind them. Hearing footsteps approaching, they saw Alexiel walk up to them from behind the castle. The redhead had her zweihander in her right hand, obviously ready for a fight as well.

"So it was Alexiel we heard behind us." Vira said.

"Let the child go Iska." Alexiel ordered to the ice mage.

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Iska questioned. "This was part of our-"

Alexiel stared at Iska with a firm look on her face. She wasn't going to repeat herself nor was she going to change her mind. Iska, while surprised, obeyed Alexiel. She let go of Goblin Mage, the girl immediately running up to Feena who picked her up.

"Feena!" Goblin Mage exclaimed. "I knew you'd come!"

"Missed me?" Feena asked with a smile.

Aglovale turned to face Alexiel. "While I do agree with your decision, what do you plan to do now?" He asked her. "They have no reason to stay here any longer now that she's-"

"You're right. They don't." Alexiel cut him off. "But they will."

Aglovale was confused at first. But looking back and forth, he noticed the serious stare that Alexiel and Ragna were giving each other. Soon, Vira and Iska noticed it as well.

"Wait, do you seriously intend to fight here?!" Vira asked frantically.

"I do." Alexiel answered.

"Were you expecting us to just up and forgive you for taking a child prisoner?" Ragna asked.

Ragna and Alexiel both walked forward, stopping when they were both very close to each other. Both of them were holding their swords to the side, pointed at the ground. Despite that, they were ready to begin fighting at any time.

"It's impossible for me to tell you how much this plan pained me to go along with." Alexiel stated. "But even then, I don't expect you to give a damn whatsoever."

"You're right about that." Ragna replied. "I don't know why I'm so important to you people that you'd pull a stunt like this, but I stopped caring a while ago."

"Then you know what I intend to do by letting the child go?"

"I have an idea."

"Whether you're aware of this or not, I'll tell you. In Riverbrandt, ever since the ancient times there has been one universal way to settle differences. And that is in a duel. A duel that ends only in two ways. The first is that one of the participants has been slain in this duel, or in some case beaten to the point where they cannot put up a fight whatsoever.. The opponent who survives benefits from this as well, as it does constitute as a legal killing no matter where you are in this land. The second is when one of the opposing sides yields mid fight, and declares that they give in. Once one of the duelists yields, the loser must listen to and meet the victor's demands. No matter how horrid, no matter how twisted. This has been one of Riverbrandt's sacred laws. And at this very spot, I intend to challenge you to one of those duels. A duel to the death." Alexiel had her blade pointed at Ragna. "A duel that will not end until one of us can no longer live."

"I accept."

Everyone blinked in surprise upon hearing all of this.

"Wait, Ragna you're just going to through with this?!" Monika questioned.

"You do realize that on the chance you lose, you're screwed right?!" Feena asked.

"The same goes for you as well Alexiel!" Vira commented. "Is this really a risk you want to take?!"

Neither one of them responded, but continued to stare each other down.

"Um..."

Mona suddenly spoke up, getting everyone's attention as she stepped forward with her staff in hand.

"If it's alright with everyone too, then..." She said. "Then... Then I would like to request a duel as well! One with you, Mina!"

Mina was taken back in shock by her sister's sudden demands.

"I can't allow myself to lose you under any circumstances!" She continued. "No matter what, we need to stick together! And if I have to fight you to get you to come back to my side, then I'll do just that! So please accept!"

Mina looked away for a moment, thinking about how Mona's been pushed into doing this due to everything that has happened. The bluenette took a deep breath and answered her soon to be opponent.

"Alright." She said, drawing her sword. "I accept. You'll know what I want only when this is over."

"That makes it two duels then." Aglovale stated.

"Then shall we begin?" Alexiel asked.

Monika, Feena, Goblin Mage, Vira, Aglovale, and Iska all stepped back away from the others. Due to this being a duel, none of them would be allowed to interfere with their fights. Mina and Mona both had their weapons drawn, the former's rapier touching the end of the latter's staff. The two were standing close to each other, but were still keeping their distance. Ragna and Alexiel had both taken one step back. The two of them were holding their large blades right by their sides in a relaxed stance. Despite this, it was clear to everyone that they were ready to fight it out at a moment's notice. Meanwhile on the sidelines, the others were all prepared to watch as the duel would soon begin.

"Would anyone care to do the honors?" Aglovale asked aloud.

"I'll do it." Monika answered, pulling out her peacemaker and holding it in the air. "Ready?"

The four fighters were all ready for a fight. Having their weapons in hand, the moment Monika fired her weapon they knew that it would be time for them to fight until one drops.

"BEGIN!"

_**BANG**_

And on that word, Monika pulled the trigger.

Almost immediately after that, the four went straight into their action. Faster than anyone's eyes could see both Ragna and Alexiel swung their blades in close range, the two forcing themselves into a weapon deadlock. With Mona, she was struck before she could react. Knocking her staff to the side, Mina spun around and struck Mona with a large amount of water, launching her upwards towards the roof of the castle. Using that same water as a giant wave, Mina rode it up towards where her sister had been sent.

"Now there's no changing their minds at all." Vira stated.

"You two could easily walk away from this you know." Aglovale said to Monika and Feena.

"As much as I would like to, I shouldn't." Feena replied.

"I want to know how this is going to turn out." Monika said.

Iska just scoffed, and started walking off towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Aglovale asked.

"I do not see this going well for our side." Iska answered. "Granted we haven't heard our enemy's demands should those two fail and lose, if there is any loophole that I can exploit, I shall consult Her Highness to see what she wishes to do."

Feena was about to move to try and stop Iska from leaving, but was blocked by Monika.

"There's enough trouble already going on." Monika said to her ally. "Don't do anything to cause anymore fights."

Feena narrowed her eyes, but eventually she backed off.

"Fine." She replied.

With Mona on the roof of the castle, the girl was shaking her head as she started to stand back up. Looking ahead, she quickly went wide eyed and flipped backwards as Mina suddenly came down on her, sword pointed at her sister. Mina's rapier collided with the castle's roof, the bluenette rolling along the roof and chasing after her sister. As she came up to her, Mina went on the offensive. Swinging her blade repeatedly horizontally, Mona was forced to dodge her sister's attacks as Mina clearly wasn't playing around. Spinning around, she attempted to block Mina's saber using her staff. However that had little affect, as the force behind Mina's attacks was enough to knock her staff to the side. Mona kept a tight grip on her weapon but was left wide open. Mina held out her hand and sent forth another blast of water straight into Mona's gut, launching her into the air and then grabbing onto her before she could fall using the same water. Clenching her fist and bringing it down, the water yanked Mona straight to the ground with a loud crash.

Mina started running and sheathed her sword. She jumped off the roof and pulled out several more bottles of water, tossing them down to the ground. As they shattered, Mina controlled the water and pulled it upward to soften her fall as she came down to the ground. Mona started picking herself up off the ground along with her staff. Looking up, she saw Mina touch the ground and pull out her saber. The bluenette immediately started rushing to her sister again, Mona proceeds to do the same as she held her staff to the side. The two sister clashed weapons with each other, Mina still holding the advantage as Mona was forced on the defensive. The blonde could tell that Mina was starting to take it easy on her however, as this time she was able to block and parry Mina's attacks. Mona managed to keep it up to the point where she entered a weapon deadlock with Mina.

"Mina, please!" She exclaimed to her sister. "Just let me win this! I don't actually want to fight you!"

"This is a duel, Mona!" Mina responded. "If you didn't want to fight then you shouldn't have ushered the challenge in the first place!"

Before Mona could say anything else in response, Mina suddenly broke off the deadlock as she kicked Mona in the gut. The blonde winced and stumbled back for a moment. Sheathing her sword, Mina commanded the water to surround her, forming two large arms made out of water that were attached to her back. Mona attempted to try and strike first, but was slugged in the abdomen by one of the watery fists. Mona wheezed, the force of the fist hitting her being harder than she expected. Mina spun around and kicked Mona on the head and then followed up with the water fists clasping together and hammering Mona to the ground. The blonde coughed up blood as she started to sit up, only to see Mina's water fists getting ready to attack again. She quickly held out her staff and fired a blast of electricity from it. The electricity went straight through the water fists and straight towards Mina's body. The bluenette screamed in pain as she felt herself being electrocuted severely. Her watery fists dispersed as Mona pulled herself back up to her feet. Mina stumbled around and fell to one knee, breathing heavily after the electrocution attack. She quickly pulled out her saber and held it out in front of her, slowly starting to stand up.

Meanwhile, Ragna and Alexiel were still in the midst of their weapon deadlock. The two of them were pushing up against the other with as much strength as they could muster. Eventually they managed to break off their deadlock when both of their weapons slid past each other, the two stumbling forward and quickly turning around to face one another. Neither one of them wasted time as they both started going on the offensive. Their blades clashed against each other once again as they both swung overhead. Stepping back a little, Alexiel spins around before going for another overhead swing at Ragna, the man leaning to his right to dodge the attack. Alexiel grabbed her zweihander with both hands and positioned herself to quickly swing in Ragna's direction. In response, he swung his large sword diagonally and parried off Alexiel's blade, leaving her open. Spinning around to regain his stance, Ragna's right arm became coated in dark energy as he rushed at Alexiel for a punch directed at her chest. The redhead managed to roll underneath Ragna's attack and get back to her feet at the same time as he turned around again. Ragna held his sword out and blocked another swing from Alexiel's zweihander. The woman jumped back and held out her hand, causing several mirror blade shards to appear behind her and immediately head towards Ragna. The man held out his sword and spun it around, the large blade deflecting the mirror blade shards in different directions away from Ragna. One of them was sent back to Alexiel as it cut her across the cheek.

Alexiel wasted no time going back on the offensive and rushed towards Ragna again, holding her zweihander in her right hand and forming a shield made out of mirror blade shards on her left arm. Rushing at Ragna, she swung her zweihander horizontally only for Ragna to duck under the attack. However this was what she was hoping for as right after, Ragna went on the offensive. He thrusts his large sword forward but had his blade then knocked away as Alexiel bashed it with her shield. As he was left wide open, Alexiel was about to strike. Going in to try and impale Ragna, she thrusts her zweihander forward. However, Ragna's Azure Grimoire shield spawned right in front of him and blocked Alexiel's attack. The collision managed to push Ragna back slightly but managed to keep him from being ran through by Alexiel's blade. As the redhead went for another attack, Ragna slammed his shield into Alexiel gut, knocking her back as she wheezed from the impact. Before she could respond with anything else, Ragna leaped over her and landed behind her. As Alexiel turned around, the redhead was slugged in the face by Ragna's fist, and sent flying backwards. As she crashed into the ground, Ragna walked over towards his sword and picked it back up.

As Ragna turned back around, he was struck in several places by mirror blade shards that spawned right out of nowhere. Looking at Alexiel, the redhead had pulled herself off of the ground and had her hands held out in front of her. Her palms started to glow as she suddenly fired a beam of light from her hands straight at her opponent. Ragna jumped out of the way as the beam of light crashed into the ground. Alexiel then rushed straight at Ragna quickly, going back on the offensive. Both fighters clashed their blades repeatedly as they danced around the floor. After every swing, neither of them wasted any time and immediately turned around to go right back to the offensive. The fight was once again on even ground, neither one of them having the advantage as they repeatedly clashed. Right in the middle of their next sword swing however, they both missed and went right by the other. Turning around at the same time, they both held out their fists and went for a powerful punch. Both attacks collided with each others' jaws, launching Ragna and Alexiel both backwards as they rolled along the ground. Picking themselves up, they gripped their weapons tightly.

"To think..." Alexiel thought. "To think we would actually go for the same maneuver. And at the same time, not a second less."

"How the hell did she know that I was going to do that?" Ragna thought. "Last thing I would've expected is that we'd go for the same attack."

Meanwhile, Mona had been put back on the defensive very quickly in her fight against her sister Mina. The bluenette had pulled herself together and rushed at Mona once again, coming at her with diagonal slash downward to which Mona dodged. Mina spun around and went in for a spinning slash twice, the first one Mona avoided and the second she parried it away using her staff. She was then met with swift kick to the face by Mina and knocked back. Mona regained herself and then fired a blast of electricity from her staff, which Mina avoided. Spinning around, Mina swung her rapier at Mona, who side stepped out of the way. However, she was suddenly grabbed up by her foot and tripped to the ground. Mona looked back at saw that the water from earlier was wrapped around her leg. Before she could hold her staff behind her to zap the water with electricity, Mina commanded the water to suddenly drag Mona upwards, the blonde dropping her staff in the process as she was yanked up in the air. Hanging upside down, Mona was holding her hands over her skirt to keep if from falling up as Mina walked towards Mona. The blonde struggled to break free of the bluenette's trap to no avail. Mina made a swift movement with her right hand, the water whip spinning Mona around and suddenly slamming the blonde straight into the castle walls. Mona them stumbled forward and was suddenly held in place as more water wrapped around her feet. Before she knew what hit her, the water whip from earlier slashed across her chest, causing Mona to yelp in pain.

"Say it, Mona." Mina commanded, creating more water whips around Mona. "Yield now."

"M-Mina, please-GAH!" Mona tried to plead to her sister, only to be struck by another one of her water whips.

"I will show you no mercy until I hear you yield. This is what you wanted from me isn't it?"

"No! It isn't-AH! I-I didn't want thi-ACK! Please, please just let me win-AGH!"

Mona had no time to try and explain herself in the middle of her duel. Every time she tried to say something in response to her sister, Mina just struck her with another water whip. Mona continued to try and speak for a while to no affect, as she was just struck in multiple places by the water whips. Finally, Mona had finally had enough. She let out of war cry as she formed a large electrical field around herself, destroying the water whips and the water that was holding her in one place for Mina's attack. Mona clenched her fists, and then rushed at Mina. The bluenette swung her sword in which Mona ducked under. She then placed her hand right on Mina's chest and electrocuted her sister. Mina screamed and stumbled back. She was then knocked down as Mona thrusts her palms into the bluenette's gut. After being knocked down and backwards, Mina was still in a lot of pain from the electricity still affecting her body, making it very hard for the rapier wielder to stand back up and fight. Mona walked over to her staff and picked it up, along with Mina's rapier that she dropped after her assault.

"Alright Mina..." Mona said. "I-I'll fight you! If that's what it will take for you to give in to me then...! Then...!"

With Alexiel and Ragna, the former had been going on the offensive against the latter. Using both her zweihander and mirror blade shards, she was able to keep the pressure on Ragna in order to stay on the offensive. Ragna was forced to not only block and parry off the redhead's large sword, but also try and dodge out of the way of multiple mirror blade shards. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck with the dodging part. Forced to feel series of mirror blade shards piercing through his body, Ragna still stood strong. He was holding his blade above his head in order to block Alexiel coming down with an overhead swing. The redhead continued to try and force her blade downward, while Ragna kept his over his head. Suddenly, several more mirror blade shards around her that went forth and struck Ragna in several places to try and weaken him. No matter what she tried however, the man would not budge.

As she continued to try and force him down, Ragna then threw out a low roundhouse kick that threw Alexiel off balance. The redhead stumbled back before tripping and falling. Ragna spun around as his large sword transformed into a scythe. Swinging it low, Alexiel was impaled through the left shoulder by Ragna's scythe. The redhead winced but still kept her cool, and forced herself forward. Ragna's scythe went deeper through her shoulder but that also brought her closer towards the man. Holding out her palm, a large wave of light emitted form it, knocking Ragna back and causing him to let go of his scythe as it converted back to a sword as it slid out of Alexiel's shoulder. The redhead gritted her teeth and held her right hand over her wounded shoulder. Her body was suddenly bathed in a light green glow as he shoulder wound closed and healed very quickly. With her wound now healed, she picked up her zweihander and dashed at the unarmed Ragna. The man stood back up and clenched his fists as the redhead rushed at him, his right arm transforming into a monstrous claw.

Holding her zweihander in both hands, Alexiel came in as she swung her blade at Ragna from below at a diagonal angle. Swinging his claw, Ragna smacked Alexiel's blade to the side. The redhead refused to let go and then staggered over to the side as well. As she faced Ragna again, she was met with the man kicking her straight in the face. Alexiel came back with a horizontal swing to the head, only for Ragna to duck under it. He then threw out another kick at Alexiel's knee, causing the redhead to drop down to one knee. Before she could get back up, Ragna got back to his feet quicker and then slammed Alexiel into the ground using his monstrous claw. The redhead coughed up blood as Ragna then picked her up by her clothing using the same claw. Holding Alexiel in the air, demonic wings sprouted on Ragna's back. Alexiel clenched her fists for what was going to happen next, holding tightly to her zweihander. Ragna suddenly took off, flying to the right as he grabbed hold of his large sword in his free arm. Ragna was unfortunately still having trouble to try and control the flight pattern of his wings. That alongside the short time on how long they last, it was looking like Ragna was going to fly straight off the edge of the eighteenth floor and would drag Alexiel off right alongside him, not to mention due to how low they were flying this meant Alexiel was being dragged across the ground at high speeds very painfully.

"Going off the edge isn't going to deal with this bitch and it's not going to end well for me!" He thought to himself. "Why the hell is so hard to control these damn things?!"

Suddenly Ragna found himself flying straight upwards instead, Alexiel being dragged along with him. As they found themselves ascending, Alexiel was prepared to make an attempt in going on the offensive to make Ragna let go of her. She was holding her zweihander tightly in her left hand and had set herself up to swing. Ragna had done the same, holding his large blade in the same hand as Alexiel was holding hers. Despite the extremely close range, Alexiel and Ragna were both able to swing their blades to the point they collided with one another. Their blades were extremely close to each other's bodies as they entered a weapon deadlock in mid air.

"You think that you can best me with a power that you can't even control properly?!" Alexiel questioned and taunted.

"If tearing you to shreds is what it'll take to get you off my damn back, then you asked for it!" Ragna exclaimed.

The course of Ragna's wings changed once again, breaking the deadlock as the two were now flying to the left and spinning around in the air. This constant spinning eventually caused Ragna to let go of Alexiel, however this didn't stop the two from spinning together. Staying in close range, Alexiel and Ragna began swinging their blades rapidly as they spun around in the air, the sounds of metal clashing rapidly could be heard across the floor. Alexiel clenched her fists as several mirror blade shards appeared right in Ragna's flight path, heading straight to the man. Ragna managed to position himself upright as he both kicked Alexiel away and formed his Azure Grimoire shield once again. His wings also started to make his body stationary as he was strafing in the air. Blocking the mirror blade shards, he looked to the side to see Alexiel flying back towards him. The redhead swung her blade at the stationary man, colliding against his shield and pushing him back ever so slightly in the process.

"You fly too?!" Ragna scoffed.

"I am a warrior crafted to slay the likes of you." Alexiel responded. "Don't think that there aren't any limits that will stop me from defeating you here and now!"

Alexiel pushed against Ragna's shield with a massive amount of force. While she didn't even come close to leaving any type of scratch or crack in it, Ragna did feel himself being pushed around by the amount of strength that his opponent possessed. Ragna grunted as she pushed forward with his shield to keep Alexiel back. Suddenly he swung his sword and cut across Alexiel's abdomen. The redhead groaned in pain as she was openly bleeding. Moving back, she was cut across the side of her face as Ragna started to transform his sword into a scythe. Leaning back as the sword finished its transformation, the scythe's blade dug into Alexiel's back and the back of her arms. Ragna's wings also disappeared as he leaned back, he and Alexiel fell straight down towards the ground. Alexiel had blood coming out of her mouth as she had been slashed in multiple places. Nonetheless, she was able to keep herself together. Pulling her arms up and to the side, she was able to remove them from the scythe. Unfortunately, this also made the blade dig further into her back, causing her to cough up blood. She then pointed her zweihander straight at Ragna and thrusts. Ragna winced as the blade went through his chest, impaling him as the two combatants were falling straight to the ground.

"All four of them are giving it their all..."

On the ground, the two fights were being watched avidly by Monika, Feena, Goblin Mage, Vira, and Aglovale. Not participating in these duels themselves, they were all on the sidelines and could only stand there and wait to see what the outcome will be for the two fights.

"Their all ready to put an end to all of this." Vira said. "Alexiel and your friend Ragna. The two sisters. There's a lot of things that they all want to settle. This is the best way to do that."

"How long will they last is the question." Monika stated, staring up at the falling Ragna and Alexiel. "How long can they all keep fighting like this?"

With Mina and Mona, the former was no longer holding any sort of advantage over the latter. Mona, wielding both her electric staff and Mina's rapier, continued to go on the offensive against her sister. She was thrusting the rapier forward in a fencing stance as she forced Mina backwards. The bluenette ducked under a stray lightning bolt coming from Mona's staff. Trying to counter, she spun around to go for a roundhouse kick to Mona's face. The blonde leaned back and avoid and then fired another bolt of electricity from staff, hitting Mina. The unarmed girl shrieked again as she was electrocuted and stumbled back, Mona then striking her with a headbutt. The blonde used her staff as a blunt tool and slammed in to Mina's gut, causing her to keel over in pain. Holding her hands over her abdomen, Mina had completely let down her guard. Mona raised her staff at her sister and fired another bolt of lightning. However, Mina suddenly sprung to life and avoided it before Mona could even fire, causing it to miss. Water rolled up Mina's wrists as two blade shaped objects formed on her hands. Getting in close to Mona, Mina swiped her right hand right in front of her. The watery blade on her hand slashed across, striking Mona on the stomach region. Before Mona could get away, Mina lunged forward with her left hand's watery blade and impaled Mona through the abdomen. The wound wasn't deep, but it made Mona yelp loudly in pain.

Not giving her sister any time to recover Mina then spun around vertically, kicking Mona in the face twice as the bluenette flipped and landed on her feet. Mona was stunned momentarily but was snapped out it due to the pain of Mina's watery blades cutting across her chest in an X shape. Mina then threw out her right foot and kick her sister backwards. Before Mona could hit the ground, the watery blade around Mina's right hand turned into a whip and grabbed hold of Mona. Mina yanked her hand back and pulled Mona towards her, slicing her across the shoulder with her watery blade as the whip held onto her. She then kicked Mona in the back and sent her stumbling around once again. Pulling once again, Mona came stumbling back towards Mina as the water whip let go and turned into a blade again. Mina ran past her sister and slashed her with both hands, leaving another pair of wounds on Mona's body. Before Mina could get away, Mona tensed up and spun around to face her. Holding her staff at Mina, she fired another blast of electricity. This one was quite severe as Mina screamed loudly during the electrocution. Even after Mona stopped, Mina was still stunned severely by the attack. Mona then pointed Mina's own rapier at the bluenette, in a position that would end this fight. However, instead of taking the advantage of the opening, Mona started to tremble. Despite everything, she didn't have it in her to finish this off. Mina recovered and performed a kick that knocked her sword out of Mona's hand. Bring her foot down quick and then spinning around, she threw out another kick that collided with Mona's gut. The blonde coughed painfully as she was knocked down, the bluenette then jumped up and grabbed her rapier as it came down. Mona looked up and quickly rolled out of the way as Mina's sword stabbed into the ground, the bluenette obviously planning to finish off and impale Mona.

"How can Mina just attack me so easily?!" Mona thought to herself as she got back up. "I-I know I challenged her to a duel and all, but how can she just easily go in for kill shots like that?! Why is my sister really trying to kill me?!"

Mona's thoughts were cut off as a high kick came from Mina and collided with her face, nearly knocked her down once again. Mona started to get back up and then ducked underneath a swing from Mina's rapier, and then ducked again to avoid a spin kick coming from the bluenette as well. The blonde then thrusts her palm out at her sister, firing a bolt of lightning that struck Mina and knocked her backwards. Mina managed to keep herself from falling, but was still under the effects of Mona's lightning attacks. Refusing to fall, she gripped her sword and prepared to go back on the offensive again. However she was quickly forced to sidestep in order to avoid an electric bolt coming from Mina's staff. Mona held out her staff and continued to launch lightning bolt after lightning bolt at her sister, trying to force her to stop moving. Mina took off running to the side, moving fast enough where the lightning bolts were all striking behind her instead of hitting her due to her speed. Running around in a circle, Mina started to close the distance between her and Mona. Getting in close, she slid under one of the lightning bolts and went for a sweep kick to knock down her sister. However Mona was expecting this, and the blonde leaped over the bluenette's kick. As Mina turned around, she was met with a direct hit from Mona's lightning. Mina fell down to the ground, groaning in pain as the electricity was coursing through her. Nonetheless, she started to try and get back up.

"I'm sorry for this Mina!" Mona called out, pointing her staff at her sister. "But I don't wanna hurt you anymore!"

Before Mona could fire her staff, she suddenly felt something rumbling underneath her feet. Looking down, she saw that she was standing in a puddle of water with shattered glass scattered in it. She realized that when Mina went for that sweeping kick to knock her down, she was counting on her jumping over it. When Mona landed, Mina knew she'd land right on the bottles of water she let loose, and shatter them underneath her feet while she wasn't paying attention. As Mona realized this, she also realized that she had no time to react from what was coming next. The water underneath her shot up and uppercuts the blonde, knocking her in the air and back away from Mina. As Mona managed to flip through the air and land on her feet, the water then came at her at high speeds. The water struck Mona straight in the face and nearly knocked her off balance before circling around and striking her in the abdomen. Mina pulled herself up and made a dash at Mona while the blonde was busy dealing with the water attacking her.

Mona held her palms out and formed an electrical field around her to disperse the water from attacking her. The moment she let her guard, Mina came in with a flying knee straight into the blonde's chest. Mona went flying backwards and fell to the ground. Placing her hand on the ground, Mona tried to send an electrical current through the water on the ground towards Mina, trying to shock her the moment she touched the water. The bluenette did not fall for it, and just leaped into the air, flipping around before landing in front of Mina. Mona squeaked quite loudly and started scooting back to try and get some distance between herself and her sister. Mina held her rapier out and pointed it at her sister's face.

"Yield, Mona." Mina commanded.

Mona looked away from her sister as she started to responded. "I-I..."

_**CRASH**_

As the two sisters appeared to be wrapping up their battle, the battle between Ragna and Alexiel seemed far from over. Two loud crashes were heard as the fight in the air between them had ended. Both Ragna and Alexiel crashed into the ground, each forming a crater in the place that they crashed. Alexiel crashed near the castle, landing in the south side. Though the castle was unharmed, the ground in front of the south entrance was practically destroyed. The redhead was in the crater, face down flat on the ground with her zweihander sticking out in the ground right beside her. Ragna crashed near her on the same side of the castle. He was lying in a crater that was right next to a golden statue of a young woman standing on a stone pedestal. The man was groaning as he was laying face up, his large sword laying in the crater as well. The two seemed to both be out of it for a moment as they laid silently in their separate craters. Ragna was the first one to start pulling himself together. Sitting up, he rubbed his head as he started to stand up. As he got up, he took notice of the statue behind him.

"So that's the thing Albert was talking about." He said aloud to himself. "It does look... lifelike now that I've seen it for myself."

Ragna suddenly tilted his head out of the way as he was nearly struck by a mirror blade shard that had appeared in front of him in an instant. Kicking his sword, he knocked it into the air as he turned around. Grabbing hold of his large blade, he was once again facing Alexiel, who managed to bring herself up to her knees before firing that mirror blade shard. The redhead then stood up fully and yanked her zweihander out of the ground, spinning it around so that it was pointed at Ragna before gripping it with both hands.

"You still wanna keep going huh?" Ragna asked.

"This battle isn't over till one of us forfeits or can't fight." Alexiel responded.

"That healing of yours is keeping you alive despite all of the brutal injuries you've been suffering. Combine that with how you're back in one piece after Monika dropped that guillotine on you, that tells me that even if I kill you, you won't die. You'll just get back up again and keep coming at die till I'm the one who's dead."

"Nice to see you can understand the simple things. So why don't you save us both some time and let me skip to the part where I defeat you?"

"You can't skip to something that's never going to happen, you know."

"Such foolish confidence."

Ragna's long, red coat and Alexiel's long, red hair were flowing in the wind as the two stared at each other with a serious expression. It seemed almost as if neither of them was going to make a move anytime soon. However that was proven wrong very quickly as they both got ready to go in. Ragna swung his blade behind him as he rushed at Alexiel, the redhead had done the same. As they came close, the two combatants swung their swords in front of them. A large shockwave was emitted as their blade's collided, the two being pushed back from each other due to the impact. The two both went back on the offensive immediately after. Ragna ducked and ran under a swing from Alexiel's sword. He turned around and swung his large blade vertically, only to be parried away by Alexiel spinning around and swinging her blade horizontally. Alexiel held out her hand and sent out a wave of mirror blade shards towards Ragna, who dodged left to avoid. He then rushed in and swung his blade horizontally at Alexiel, who jumped backwards to dodge. Not wanting to give the redhead any time to recover, Ragna coated his left fist in a dark energy and rushed at Alexiel. In response, the redhead spun around and threw out a kick just as Ragna's fist came to her. The two attacks collided and managed to knock Ragna to the side. He then spun around to try and kick Alexiel, who sidestepped out of range.

"Mirror Wave!"

Ragna ducked and summoned his Azure Grimoire shield as Alexiel shouted. Holding out her right hand, a large row of mirrors came at Ragna in a horizontal pattern. Ducking under some and using his shield to block others, Ragna managed to avoid most of the damage the attack would've dealt to him, though he still suffered some injuries from the attack. As it finished however, he had no time to recover as Alexiel struck him in the face with a flying knee. While she had the momentum she tried to go for a low swing with her zweihander to knock Ragna down, only for him to jump over her blade. Spinning around, she got back up and went for a vertical swing downwards on the man. Ragna dodged, leaving her zweihander to crash into the ground. Maneuvering around behind her, Ragna placed his sword back on his waist as Alexiel turned around. The redhead tossed her sword upwards and threw two punches, both of which Ragna dodged. Catching her sword, she spun around and went for a horizontal swing to the man's head. Ragna summoned his shield and slammed it into Alexiel's zweihander, knocking it out of her hands and away from her.

Ragna sought to use this to his advantage to go in on Alexiel. Rushing at the redhead, he slugged her straight in the jaw. Alexiel staggered back and was then struck with a kick directly to the chest from Ragna's right foot. Ragna then moved in close and clenched his left fist, slamming it straight into the redhead's gut with enough force to knock her about one and a half foot into the air. Grabbing his blade in his right hand her slammed it upward into Alexiel's abdomen, juggling her in the air a little while longer and causing her to cough up blood. Spinning his blade around, he then slammed it into Alexiel's back and knocked her into the ground hard. Ragna swung his right arm back with his blade in hand.

"Dead Spike!"

Dragging the blade along the ground, a large beast head was created from Ragna's large sword. Heading straight towards Alexiel, the beast head exploded when it collided with her. The redhead was knocked back and was dragging across the ground, leaving a small trail of blood due to the lethal hits she took. As Ragna finished his assault, he looked out at his opponent laying on the ground. Placing his sword back on his waist, his right arm transformed into a monstrous claw once again. At the same time, Alexiel's body started to glow green once again. This let Ragna know that the redhead's injuries would soon be healed up very quickly.

"Not this time!"

Not wanting to give her any chance to recover, Ragna swung his monstrous claw right above the ground. A row of dark spikes started to pop up from the ground and were heading straight towards Alexiel, who had managed to get back on her hands and knees. Before the redhead could fully recover and get up, the dark spikes reached where she was. Rising from the ground quickly, Alexiel was impaled in several places just as she took her hands off the ground. She coughed up a lot of blood and groaned loudly in pain on the impact before going silent. Ragna's arm transformed back to normal as he looked at the woman.

"If I don't let you recover, then there's no way that you'll ever be able to defeat me." Ragna said. "If I can't kill you, then I can beat you to submission at least." Having his hand on his blade, Ragna was in position to rush at Alexiel to try and finish her. "So don't expect me to give you any chance to recover! I'm through playing around with you!"

Ragna grabs hold of his sword from his waist and rushed at the badly injured Alexiel. Before he could reach her however, he was suddenly struck by a large mirror blade shard impaling him through the chest. The sudden attack had managed to stun him as he looked up at Alexiel. Staring at the redhead, he saw that Alexiel had managed to clench her fist despite the position she was in. She managed to summon that mirror blade shard to keep Ragna off of her. As the shard vanished, Ragna held his left hand over his abdomen, collapsing to one knee as blood leaked out. Alexiel's body started glowing green again as the dark spikes started to vanish from around her. She managed to stand back up as her wounds began healing very quickly.

"You can do whatever the hell you want to try and slow me down." She replied to Ragna, walking over and picking up her zweihander. "I made it very clear to you that I'll put everything on the line to run through you with my blade and cut you down!"

Alexiel shoulders her zweihander and rushed at Ragna once again, the man pulling himself and charging at her as well. Due to his injury, Ragna's reactions were getting much slower than Alexiel's, who was able to fully recover at will. As they both started to swing, Alexiel slashed Ragna across the chest diagonally, leaving a large wound that cut through his clothes and knocked him back far, nearing the edge of the south side of the eighteenth floor of Goldenia. Ragna looked back quickly, and went wide eyed as he saw how high up they were compared to the seventeenth floor below them, or even the other sixteen floors below that one. He turned back around and blocked another swing of Alexiel's zweihander with his shield. Around that time, Monika, Feena, Aglovale, and Vira had caught up with the two to see what was going on.

"H-Hey, you don't think she'll seriously try to throw him off the edge of the floor do you?!" Feena asked concerned.

"I... I don't know what line she won't cross..." Vira responded. "After all, Her Highness does want him alive, but..."

The four were interrupted by the sound of screaming coming closer to them. Looking back, Monika jumped out of the way as Mona nearly crashed into her after being launched by water during her fight with Mina. Mona started to get back up but was struck with a massive amount of water from a long distance as Mina was rushing towards her, holding both her rapier and Mona's staff. Mona shrieks and tries to electrocute Mina through the water. The bluenette jumped up away from the water and towards Mona as the electricity died down. Kneeing her in the face and slugging her in the gut, Mina knocked Mona down once again. The blonde was shaking on the ground, due to her injuries as well as the water being very cold. Seeing Mina approach her, she started shuffling back as she shielded her face.

"N-No more!" Mona yelled out in a frightened tone. "Please! I don't wanna do this anymore! I-I...!"

Mina remained quiet as she stood over her sister, awaiting for her to finish her apparent surrender.

"I-I...! I-I-I...!"

Mona slowly started to uncover her face. Looking at her sister, she was surprised at what she saw. Staring right at Mina's face, Mona could see tears being held back in Mina's eyes.

"M-Mina...?" Mona started to ask. "W-Why are you-"

"Just hurry up and say it Mona!" Mina respond. "Hurry and end this so that I can stop hurting my little sister!"

"Mina...?!"

Back with Ragna and Alexiel, the redhead still had the advantage over the man as she was pushing him back even closer to the edge. Ragna was doing his best to dodge the swings from Alexiel's zweihander, but couldn't help but be pushed back due to his injuries. Soon, he found himself at the edge of the eighteenth floor, a long drop below him should he fall. Ragna summoned his shield and parries away another one of Alexiel's attack. The redhead grunted loudly and swung her zweihander again but was blocked by Ragna's shield. She grew more and more frustrated as Ragna's shield continue to completely negate all of her attacks. Holding it in her right hand, she screamed loudly as she repeatedly slammed her zweihander against her opponent's shield. While Ragna was unharmed by the redhead's rampage, the impact was still strong enough that the ground under him was coming apart at little pieces. The longer he stayed at one spot, the more he was in danger of falling off. But due to Alexiel not letting up, it was hard to find an opening.

"Why can't I destroy this damn thing?!" Alexiel exclaimed as she kept swinging. "Every time I finally get close enough to finish you, there's always something stopping me! Why can't I defeat you?! Why do you keep besting me at ever turn?! WHY! CAN'T! I! WIN?! WHY AM I SO WEAK THAT I CAN'T EVEN AVENGE MY FRIENDS?! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME SO WEAK?!"

"You're going to make both of us fall if you don't stop, you dumbass!" Ragna yelled out.

"I don't care anymore! I don't care what happens to me! You'd never understand what I've given up so that I could finally defeat you with my own hands! You don't understand how deep my hatred runs! And I don't need you to! I just need you to roll over and die for me! Die! DIE!"

Ragna was keeping his guard up with his shield despite Alexiel's constant onslaught. He could feel the ground under him continuing to come apart in small pieces, knowing it wouldn't be long before the two of them would fall. He saw that was no way that Alexiel would ever slow down on her attack, the look in her eye showing that she's completely fixated on defeating him and not caring about anything around her. Ragna held onto his sword in his left hand as he was prepared to use the shield in order to help him get back up. As Alexiel came in for another swing, Ragna shot up and bashed his shield into her zweihander. She held tight onto her blade, but had her guard broken wide open. Without hesitation, Ragna thrusts his large sword straight through Alexiel, the large blade going all the way through her body. Alexiel stood there wide eyed as her arms dropped to her side, still keeping a grip on her zweihander in her right hand.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Ragna said to his opponent. "Just give it up. You've lost."

Ragna was unmoved as Alexiel threw a punch to his face with her left hand. The punch had no power behind it, as she didn't have the strength after both her onslaught and Ragna impaling her. Her hand didn't manage to move him at all as she attempted to keep fighting despite the blade through her chest.

"Why can't... Why can't I..." She started to say, having both tears flowing down her face but still holding her dead serious look at Ragna. "Why... Why can't I do anything...? Why must I always lose?"

"You know, if you took time to pull yourself together then you'd probably beat me." Ragna sighed. "You don't care about anything at all. Yourself. Everyone else who's on your side. All you care about is whatever the hell grudge you have against either me or demons. You put everything on the line to get rid of me, and when you run out of things to lose you throw a tantrum."

Ragna yanked his large blade out of Alexiel's chest. Putting it back on his waist, he walked away from the redhead who collapsed to her knees, dropping her zweihander on the ground as well. Ragna winced slightly as he held his hand over where Alexiel had wounded him badly.

"If you don't come to your senses soon, you'll do something that you'll regret." Ragna continued to say to Alexiel.

Ragna noticed that the others were coming towards him and Alexiel as he looked up.

"Hold it." He called out to the four. "This battle isn't over."

"What are you talking about?" Vira responded. "Alexiel's-"

"-Not beaten."

The four of them looked over at Alexiel as Ragna turned back around to face his opponent. While she was still down, the redhead suddenly pounded the ground with her left fist as her wounds started healing once again. Picking up her zweihander, she growled lowly as she turned to turn back around to face Ragna once again. Not trying to show that his wound was bothering him, Ragna stood strong and held his large sword out in front of him.

"Not giving up huh?" He asked.

"I challenged you... to a duel to the death." Alexiel answered. "As long as I can get back up and keep swinging, this duel will never be over."

"You know, judging by everything that you told me earlier, can't you still just forfeit or something?"

"You'd actually believe I'd consider throwing away my pride to say my own miserable life!?"

"You know I was hoping you'd consider it. This fight is painful enough for everyone here."

"Excuse me?"

"You can summon mirrors and shit. Why don't you use one of them to look at yourself for once instead of flinging them at other people?"

"What are you going on a-"

"Just do it, will you?!"

"Who are you to order me around?!"

Angrily, Alexiel conjured a fairly large mirror blade shard and sent it forth towards Ragna. Dropping his guard, Ragna caught the mirror in his hand and then held the side of it out towards Alexiel, who was rushing towards him. The redhead however, suddenly came to a halt as she stared at her reflection in the mirror blade shard. Staring at herself, all Alexiel saw was the reflection of a woman who hadn't been sane in years. Somebody who had completely lost her way.

"See what I mean?" Ragna called out to Alexiel. "That pride of yours is destroying you. It's making you hurt yourself, and then you're hurting everyone else who's trying to save you. Hell, it's even hurting me fighting against someone who's practically fighting herself." Ragna placed his blade back on his waist and threw the mirror blade shard back to Alexiel. "So do yourself a favor and just give up."

"Give up...?" Alexiel caught the mirror as she looked at her reflection much closer. "I can't just give up...! If I do then... Then what would be the point of all this?! Everything I've said, everything I've done...!"

Ragna and the others realized that it wasn't him that Alexiel was talking to anymore. They didn't say anything and just allowed her to talk.

Meanwhile, the fight between Mona and Mina seemed to have done all but wrapped up. Mona was still on the ground after she heard what her sister said to her. Mina stood over Mona, letting down her guard as she held both her rapier and Mona's staff pointed down to the ground.

"Just please end this Mona..." Mina said tearfully. "I want this to end."

"What are you..." Mona asked. "What did you want...?"

"Not until you end this. That's what I said when we first started. I wouldn't tell you what I wanted till this was over. So please Mona... end all of this."

Mina..." Mona nodded as she looked up at Mina. "I yield."

The moment Mina heard this, she sheathed her rapier. Bending down, she handed Mona back her staff and helped her off the ground.

"Do what you think is right."

Mona was surprised when she heard Mina say that. "H-Huh?"

"I understand now." Mina started to explain. "I understand why you're doing all of this. Not because you truly believe it's the right thing to do. Not because you're following how you truly feel. You do want to get revenge for what happened to Mena all those years ago. You're right to think that this isn't something that we can do on our own. However. In order to that, you're going against everything we stood for as Sky Knights."

"W-What...?"

"Its something that I had nearly forgotten too. It's something that Albert has chosen to keep doing till this day. It's doing not what everyone else always says is right. But it was doing what we believed to be right. The Sky Knights. We were the group who would oppose the imperial army and their orders multiple times. Anything they tried to have us do, we would refuse. Even if it was and order from His Late Highness himself."

Mona looked down, knowing Mina was right.

"You've submitted yourself to the imperial army's will, despite what this plan consisted of." Mina continued. "If the Sky Knights were still together, do you think that we'd go along with something like this at all?"

"But Mina, weren't you acting the same way I was?" Mona asked. "You were going to the first floor to do just what the rest of the imperial army was planning to do!"

"You're right. I was. Because I had forgotten everything I'm telling you."

"E-Eh!?"

"If I hadn't gotten to sit down and talk to Monika earlier, then I would've never realized how far I had fallen. Most likely if I hadn't met her and still went to Albert for help, he would've given me quite the scolding. I realized my mistake soon enough as I got to know Monika. I got to know the person I came down to arrest. I made a mistake, and I had to own up for it. We haven't been doing what we believed in for the last few years. We became just like everyone else."

"Mina..."

"All I want from you is to go back how we were as Sky Knights. Do the things that you think is right. Even if it means you have to give up the aid of the imperial army, do what you think is right. It's what Mena would want, don't you think?"

Mina pulled her sister into a hug as she smiled. Mona was shocked for quite a while. Finally she started crying as she embraced Mina with a tight hug of her own. Mina just smiled and rubbed her sister's back.

"It's alright." Mina said in a calm, loving tone. "It's okay, Mona."

_**VROOM**_

That was the sudden sound that got everyone's attention. Mina and Mona, Ragna and Alexiel, even Monika, Feena, Aglovale, and Vira were all at attention upon hearing the sounds of what could only be the engine of a motorbike from the west side of the eighteenth floor. As everyone looked on, they didn't even need to walk over as all of a sudden a motorcycle came straight towards all of them, skidding to a stop revealing Grena, Albert, and Rita all riding on it.

"Grena?!" Monika questioned.

"Albert! You're out!?" Mina exclaimed in surprise.

"Yo." Grena greeted.

"H-Holy... hell..."

Rita and Albert looked practically stunned as they didn't greet the others. As they were riding along with Grena the entire time, the two of them had to deal with the woman's reckless driving at high speeds had the two of them fearing for their lives. Honestly, they were surprised that they were still alive.

"W-We made it..." Albert said shakily.

"How could she possibly control such a monstrous device...?" Rita questioned in a whimpering tone.

"Ah pull yourselves together, will you?" Grena sighed.

"How did you guys get out?" Feena asked, as everyone walked over.

"Who's the kid?" Ragna asked, gesturing to Rita.

"I'm not a kid." Rita replied.

"We'll explain everything a little later." Grena answered. "We're uh... not interrupting anything are we?"

"Maybe... if you had shown up a little earlier..." Mona speaks up.

"That depends..." Ragna said, as the others turned to face Alexiel.

"...If we both agree to call it off and lay down our weapons, that will make the terms of the duel null and void." She responded. "Frankly, I'm curious as to what the hell is going on as well."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Afterwards they both nodded, and sat their swords down for the time being.

"Sooo if you humans are done with whatever it was you were up to before we showed up." Rita said, pointing at the statue in the distance behind them. "I need to see that statue."

"Excuse me?" Vira questioned.

"Statue. Me. Go over there. Like, right now."

"You could learn to show some manners and respect, child."

"I'm not a kid!"

Albert picked up Rita and lifted her away from Vira and the others, much to the demonic mage's protest about being picked up as if she were a kid.

"Our apologies, Prime Minister." Albert said. "A lot of things have happened recently. But for now, I need to let this girl head over to the statue of the young queen."

"Formerly the captain of the Sky Knights, Albert..." Vira thought aloud. "And to see you here with..."

"He seems to have a lot of trust in that kid." Alexiel commented.

"I'm not a kid!"

"I don't see any chances of her destroying it." Aglovale said.

"And for Albert to actually come back..." Alexiel commented. "I-I don't know, so much is being thrown here at once."

"Then take a seat, relax, while these two sit down and explain everything to ya!" Rita says aloud, pointing to Albert and Grena as she ran off towards the statue. "I didn't survive that hectic ride on that wheeled machine just to not do this!"

Rita ran off quickly before anyone could try and catch her. Everyone walked after her towards the statue of the young queen. The demonic mage ran in a circle around the statue before stopping in front of it. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out the blue orb from earlier and held it up high for everyone as they walked up to the statue.

"Behold, everyone!" Rita announced. "Watch with awe as I, Rita, return to this statue what it lost many years ago!"

Rita places the blue orb in the left hand of the statue.

"Come, young maiden! Claim the life that belongs to you! Return to the world of the living!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"...Eh?"

Rita looked dumbfounded as nothing at all seemed to happen. The orb sat there in the statue's left hand, but nothing else happened. Confused, she tried moving the orb into the statue's right hand. Unfortunately that didn't have any effect either. Rita scratched her head as she picked up the soul herself.

"I think this soul's broken." Rita said.

"W-Wait, you mean that's-" Alexiel exclaimed.

"You're kidding..." Grena sighed. "All this just to waste time..."

"That's weird..." Rita thought aloud. "They were pretty sure that this was the person who I should return this soul to. But then, why isn't it bringing her back to life?"

"If that's actually a soul like you say it is, then it's not going to do anything while it sitting outside a host." Alexiel commented. "If it's not strong enough to create a physical body then someone has to give it the strength to generate one, or in this case give it the strength to phase into that statue."

"So if that actually worked then..." Monika wondered. "Does... that mean that there's been someone alive up here the entire time, frozen in gold?"

"Yep!" Rita answered, then turned to face Alexiel. "Hey, lady. Since you know an awful lot about this then you put it back for me. I don't think I can get it in there."

"That's normally a demonic ability." Alexiel replied. "This is a task unfortunately only fit for someone like yourself."

"Well that's bad news." Rita shrugs as her staff suddenly flew down right next to her. "I have no idea what I'm doing." Rita points her staff diagonally upwards. "A_nima Scrutator_ (Soul Searcher)_!_"

A sudden shockwave emitted across the eighteenth floor. Very quickly, everyone's bodies glowed in a certain color before returning to normal. For Monika, Feena, Grena, Albert, Vira, Aglovale, Mina, and Mona, their bodies had a sudden blue glow that was similar to that of the soul Rita was holding. Alexiel's body was the only one out of the group to glow green. In the case of Rita, Ragna, and Goblin Mage, their bodies were glowing red for a quick moment. Setting her staff down, Rita pointed at Ragna.

"You! Yeah, you!" She called out. "Put this soul back in here for me, will ya?"

"Huh?" Ragna questioned. "What makes you think I know how to do it?"

"I dunno. But I just looked at all of you, and I spotted you as a demon. So put it back in there for me!"

"I wouldn't even know WHERE to begin, kid!"

"I'm NOT a kid!"

"Entertain her, will you?" Vira sighed. "I don't think she'll hush unless you do so."

"Fine." Ragna said, walking over to Rita. "Hand it here."

Rita nodded before holding out the orb for Ragna to take. Reaching out with his right hand, Ragna stopped for a moment as an odd feeling went through his body the moment his hand got close to the orb. Before he knew it, it suddenly felt like his hand was reacting on his own. The moment it grabbed hold of the orb, Rita and everyone else noticed the orb glowing brighter, along with the eerie dark energy surrounding Ragna's arm.

"What's... going on?" Grena questioned.

"So this is what happens when a demon is strong enough to interact with a soul..." Rita said to herself. "Interesting..."

"He's... actually able to do it..." Alexiel said, while looking down. "He really can interact with souls, but... could he really put it inside of..."

Looking at his arm, Ragna looked surprised for a moment. Blinking, he then looked up at the statue in front of him and Rita. Reaching forward he started to move the orb closer towards the statue's chest. Suddenly, before everyone's eyes, the orb went straight into the statue. Letting go, Ragna pulled his arm away as the orb was now no longer in his grasp. Everyone stepped back for a moment to see if anything would happen.

"Well now..." Rita said. "Let's see how it reacts to its old body...!"

"So..." Vira started to say. "The young queen of Goldenia... was really here the entire time..."

_**CRACK**_

?!

Everyone suddenly heard a cracking sound coming from the statue. Everyone could see cracks forming in the solid gold statue. Forming slowly but surely, before increasing in speed as they formed. Several dozen cracks formed all across the golden statue. Right before their eyes, it suddenly shattered. The golden statue shattered to pieces as the gold fell to the ground. But in its place, it left a young girl standing on the statue's pedestal in a bright light due to the shiny gold.

"No way!" Vira exclaimed.

"She's really here..." Feena said in shock.

"Shiny..." Goblin Mage blurted out, focused on the gold.

The young girl's eyes were closed as she stumbled around on the platform. Suddenly she leaned backward and started to fall off the pedestal. Using his speed, Albert quickly zipped right next to the pedestal, catching the young woman as she fell off. Everyone gathered around as Albert held the girl in his arms. Suddenly she started to slowly open her eyes. Blinking several times, she finally was able to look around, looking up at Albert and everyone else staring at her.

"Um... Hi."


End file.
